Choices of Life
by HeavenlyBreeze
Summary: She was betrayed in love once. But then a certain someone comes in her life and changed the whole concept of loving. She never knew that love can be so deep. She let him go, the one who was destined to be with her. This is a tale of love, leadership, sacrifice and friendship. Will she be able to keep herself from falling apart when she has the strongest bond of imprinting ever?
1. Chapter 1: Back Ground

Chapter 1: Background

"So where are we going?" I asked my dad taking a sip of orange juice from my glass.

My dad was sitting on the sofa reading his daily newspaper. By the look of his face I can tell that wherever we are going is not a good place but then again my pa won't take us to any bad place. I waited impatiently for his answer but he kept avoiding my gaze.

After about an eternity (1 minute) he spoke "um... We are going to ..." he stopped again as he was about to say the name of the place.

Okay I had enough. "Come on papa are you not going to tell me where we are going. You should consider yourself lucky that I agreed on moving from here"  
Yeah well that was true. I still don't know why dad wants to move from here. He won't tell me about it just said that its time for a start over.

I knew deep down myself that he was moving for me. I won't say that my life was the best. But we can't expect that everything would always be good.

My mother always used to say this to me "things will work out in the end… but you never know when the end is." I remember each and every word she had said to me. That's the only memory of her which I can never forget, her lessons on life for me.  
If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be the person I m right now. I've gone through a lot in my life, maybe a lot for a child to bear. But that's the other thing about me, I m not weak as other girls of my age, I m a strong and independent girl. I literally don't take shit from anyone. That's totally against my rule.  
I missed her so much. Even after 5 years of her death I still can't forget her. Tears started to weld up in my eyes. No, I have to put myself together, for now.

"Well kiddo I decided that we are going to _lapush_" dad said the name of the place in a hurry. I can't get what he was saying.

"Pardon me. I didn't get you." I said and started to finish my orange

"I said that we are going to La Push." He said and shifted to the other corner of the sofa waiting for my volcano to erupt. The orange juice that was in my mouth a minute before was now on the ground. Some of it practically gets chocked into my throat. The glass was now in pieces on the floor. I quickly stand up and said as loud as I could.

"WHAT?" I said, anger filled in my voice. "What? Why dad? Why after all these years you want us to move there? Out of all the places on this whole earth you decided to move back to that place? You know I don't want to go there. It's just there are so many memories, I don't think that I will be able to handle that." The last part was barely a whisper but I m sure that he heard it.

He stands up, put his paper on the nearby table and came to stand in front of me. "You can't always run from your past sweetie. You have to face it someday."

"I m not running away from anything dad. But just tell me why? Why after all these years you decided to move back there? I guess I have the right to know it." I said. He took a step a forward and pats my head. Urgh I just can't stay mad at him. I love him so much. My dad is the best dad in the world. He is practically my best friend. I share not everything with him but at least more than any other teenage girl would share with her dad willingly.

"You will know when the time comes" dad said and went to the kitchen to eat his cookies. He can be such a baby at times. He thinks that the conversation is over. Oh no I won't let him get away with it this easily.

"And when this 'time' is planning on arriving?" I asked

"I don't know. But I'll let you know as soon as I know myself." He said and took a bite of his second cookie.

"But dad that's not fair." I said pouting.

"Who said life is fair" he said while grinning. Oh no he is winning.

"Dad you know I can't go there." I said more seriously this time. Memories started to flash in my mind.

"Come on kiddo what it is now?" he said looking directly into my eyes.

"My biggest enemy is living there that what it is" I shouted at him but regretted it as soon as I saw his face. He sighed loudly.

"You two were best friends. No one can separate you two. What happened sweetie?" he said softly but that only added fuel to my fire.

"Everything was fine dad, before he turned into some sick, arrogant, idiotic and the one who thinks he ruled the world! And just stop talking about him. I hate him." I said venom spitting out from my every word.

"You can't always ignore him. He is your best friend." he said rising.

"I will ignore him as much as I can dad. And I don't think that he is my best friend because best friend doesn't ignore you when you need them most. Where was he when I needed him? Do you have any answer? No. he ditched me, dad. And you are asking me to forgive him?" tears were now running down my cheeks.

He came forward and pulled me into a tight hug. Everyone who is close to me knows the way to calm me down. A tight hug and I will eventually calm down. But sometimes even that does not work.

"Shh… baby calm down. Please don't cry. I m not asking you to forgive him, but you know you can't hold a grudge forever." He said kissing my forehead.

"I can't believe dad that you are saying this" I said while a chuckle escaped my mouth.

"yeah yeah I know you … you can hold a grudge as long as you want. But just try giving him a chance" he said.

"I'll think about it, but I don't think that he would still remember me. I have changed a lot in these 5 years dad."I said while wiping away my tears.

"I hardly doubt that. Who can forget such a pretty lady? And by the way does this mean that you are ready to go to La Push?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"You know I can't say no to you." He lifted his eyebrows more "okay okay I know that I m not very obliging as a children but yes I m ready to go there. Not because I want to but because you want to." I said and the last part was true.

"Thank you darling. I m glad that you are doing this for me. Now as much as I hate to say this but you should probably get ready for family dinner. I'll pick you up at 7:00 okay. And don't be late like always. And we are leaving the day after tomorrow for La Push. I hope you have no problem with that. This will be the last family dinner here with everyone." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Okay dad I will be ready in time. See you later" I said and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. My father is a tall man nearly 6ft and I m not short myself I stand about 5 '15 ft. I m the tallest girl in my class. We said our goodbyes and then he left.

I know that my dad misses La Push and his friends back there.

We are not Quileute's hell we are not even Americans. Yup that's true I am from London and I should say that I belong to a royal family of London. My family background is kind of complicated and long.

But I guess we have time. I guess we haven't been introduced properly. I m Elena Celeste Katherine Anderson. I m a princess but that's the only thing I hate about myself. I don't want to be a princess. I don't get why all the girls of my class want a life like mine. If you know me my life is not the one you would want to have. I have been through a lot in my life. Losing the person close to you isn't one of the best experiences of life. It is hard. But you have to get over it, because life doesn't wait of anyone.

Well about family dinner, it is a family tradition. Every member of the family has to be present unless he or she is out of the country. My family is a large one. The eldest is my Grandfather, Albert William Anderson. He is a man that I admire and not everyone get to that side of me. Me and my granddad are not that close but I know he loves me dearly. Then came my grandmother Katherine Hailey Anderson, she is the third person after my father which I can't say no to. She has a great personality. She handles the situation so perfectly that it makes me wonder some time. You may be wondering if my father is the second most favorite person in the world and my grandmother is the third one than who is the first one. Well I will tell you about him later.

My dad is the eldest among his brothers. They are 3 three brothers. First, is my dad, Lawrence Albert Anderson. Second , my uncle, Evan Jade Anderson, we didn't get along really well but what can I say I m not that good and last but not the least third, Michael Robert Anderson. Well it takes almost a month for me to remember their name. And their wives well I don't remember their full name. Hey! You can't blame me. Try remembering name of a person which is equal to four people that's so not an easy task.

Well let's start with my mom; her name is Celeste Mia Anderson. I love her name. I love her. I miss her so much that I can't even describe, after my mom's death my father completely broke down. I never think that he will be able to put himself together because he love her more than his own life. But he did, when I ask him that how he was able to do that he always said that "sometimes you have to live not for yourself but for the others you love. You have to be strong in front of others even if you are breaking inside. Life is never about living for yourself it is about giving the others a reason to smile" his words always gave me rays of hope in the darkest time of my life.

Then came Aunt Gloria Anderson, wife of uncle Evan. Well again we are not in the best of our relationship. And last came Aunt Christina Anderson wife of Uncle Michael. I am not so close to any of them but I can't blame them we didn't live in our palace. Yes we have our own family palace but we didn't live there. I m very thankful to my dad for that. My dad never wanted to be a prince himself. All the manners and the way the royals behave didn't suit him. He always stayed away from his family. He was on a business trip when he met my mother and the instantly fell in love with each other.

They love each other so much that I wonder if someone out there in the world is waiting for me only me. No I have already made a mistake and I won't do it again. I love only my family and friends. No one else and never will. I have made a hard wall made of cement around my heart and I won't let anyone break it. I have made the biggest mistake of my life by trusting him. I went into depression for 2 months and I don't think that I will ever be able to forgive him. Ever. I don't want to talk about it, about him. My trust has been broken so many times by the people I love the most that I don't think that I will ever be able to love anyone else. My mother promised me that she will not leave me but she did. I may not let my family see it but I m broken inside. But I don't show it because watching me in pain hurts them too. I m not a selfish person like many others who don't care about their family. I m different. I m living, hiding my pain for the sake of my family.

And I will do anything to protect them from everything. I m a family girl after all.

So, I think it's enough for now. I should probably get ready before my father comes and starts shouting at me.

I washed the dishes and then went upstairs to my room. My room is pretty large, having a queen size bed in the middle of the room with half my sized black colored pillows. My walls are painted a light shade of blue color. Well blue is not my color but it's my dad's choice so I just accept it. But in my new house it is definitely not going to happen. I m going to re-design the whole house myself whether anyone like it or not.

I opened my closet and stand in there for 10 minutes thinking what should I wear. Well as I said I m so not all princessy type I wear my casual clothes every time. I never went on a family dinner wearing classy clothes but since it's my last family dinner I decide to wear something 'more appropriate' as said by my aunt Christina and surprise everyone.

So I took out a red knee length dress and a black vest jacket with my black pumps.

I took my clothes and went to take a bath. I found it amusing but water calms every pore of my body. That's why whenever I m sad or angry I took a bath to calm myself. After spending a good 30 minutes in the shower I step out of the enormous tub and headed to stand in front of a mirror.

In the mirror I saw the reflection of pale girl. I got my skin color from my mom but my eyes are my fathers. They are as dark as night. They are the most unique shade of black as said by my Grandmother. But I highly doubt that cause I think black has no shade. Right? Well I don't know. But my father said that my eyes are my best feature. And well I know that it may sound strange but my eyes changes color from black to a little light shade when I cry. My hair came to my waist; I have the longest and darkest hair in my whole family. Even my mother's hair wasn't this long and dark; they were auburn and came to the middle of her shoulder.

I quickly put on my dress and let my hair fall down. Well I don't like putting make-up but I can handle it for a night right? I applied mascara and dark blood red lipstick which match my dress. After taking on last glance at the mirror I step out of my room and went downstairs. My father was waiting there for me.

He turn around and his jaw dropped. "Whoa … excuse me have you seen my daughter?" He asked still in shock.

"Come on dad... Don't act like this I m already feeling a bit awkward. Maybe I should go up and change." I said and started climbing the stairs. But he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"I was kidding. You are looking absolutely beautiful. You should wear these clothes more often." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you dad." I said

"Now if we don't want to get late we should leave. Ready?" he asked while taking keys to his Escalade.

"Ready" I said locking my arms with him. Then we drove to our palace. It was huge. But it's a place where I can't live. When my grandmother asked me to take her thrown as the rightful heir I declined. I don't think that I can take such a responsibility she said that I have all the qualities a queen require and I m more capable then the others but I think completely opposite. But when I declined she respected my decision and refuses to force me into anything which I don't want to do. But then she said something which I don't understand at all. "Don't worry my dear you have more important work then to be a queen. You are a born leader. Let's see where your fate will take you" then she smiled and left me confused.

When I went to ask her she says that I will know but I have to be patience. That's all.

My dad stopped the car and we climbed out of it. My dad starting walking towards the door leaving me behind as soon as I open my mouth to ask him he turns around and said "there's someone waiting for you dear." And then walk back into the palace.

I was standing dumbfounded. I don't know what he was saying. But then I heard a male voice saying my name.

"Ellie" the voice said. Oh no I know this voice. It can't be true. He can't be here. But when I turn around tears started to run down my cheeks. In front of me was standing Dean Lawrence Anderson. My brother and the first person in the whole world who knows me more than myself. I can't believe that he was standing in front of me. I waste no time in running into his awaiting arms. I miss him so much well he was gone for only a week but what can I say. I love him to no end. He hugged me back tightly and I started sobbing on his now wet coat.

"Hey there midget, I miss you too. But it's only been a week." He said while wiping the tears from my face.

"I know but what can I do I love you so much." I said while he chuckled.

"I love you too sweet pie. And may I say you are looking very pretty. Oh, you grow so fast." He said while sighing sadly. I have to laugh at that.

"You are not looking too bad yourself and for your kind information you are only 3 yrs elder than me ok." I said as we started walking back to the dining room.

"Age is just a number baby. I know a lot more than you." He said

"And what does that suppose to mean" I asked

"You'll know" he said and went to greet my dad as soon as I was going to ask him what he meant.

Urgh. Why did they have to keep things from me? I started to get angry but took deep breaths to calm myself. I don't want to ruin my dinner.

The dinner went quite okay. We said our goodbye to everyone and then headed back home. Dean came with us. We said our good night and then went to bed. The next day was going to be a long day. Saying goodbye to your closest friends is not easy but I will manage. But I wonder how they will take my sudden moving decision.

I put all these thoughts aside and went to sleep.

…

Well saying goodbye to my friends didn't go the way I planned. I thought that it would be easy and I will not cry. But in the end I cried, and Kurt my best friend won't talk to me because I m leaving so soon but in the end he gave up and what surprises me the most that he actually cried. It was weird to saw him like that because he is a 'tough guy'. But as it is said "you know the value a person in your life when they are leaving". Same was in my case.

Dakota gave me a good 1 hour speech on 'how to behave with new people' and 'what to do if someone try to hit on you'. I literally have to laugh on that. She behaved as if I was a 3 three year old and was going on the picnic for the first time.

So, now here I am sitting on the sofa, and crying on my brother's shoulder. He is not coming with us, because he has to complete his college. I shouted at him and then begged him to come with me, he was about to gave in but I thought that it won't be right to destroy his future because of my sake. It was his dream to go into that college and as far as he is happy I m happy too.

"Come on I promise I'll call once …no twice a week. And will visit you on holidays." He tried to comfort me. I know that watching me cry was hurting him. So, I just put myself together for him.

"Promise me." I said while wiping away my tears.

"I promise midget." He said while hugging me.

"Stop calling me that, I m tallest in my class." I said while standing up.

"Okay okay. I m sorry." He said.

"Alright you two, ellie go and start packing we have to leave tomorrow." My dad said while patting kodo's fur. My arctic dog. He is an Alaskan malamute. I love him to death. He is very protective of me. I got him as my 13 birthday present. He is three years old and came slightly above my knee. I thank god that at least he is coming with us.

"Okey dokey dad." I said and climb the stairs to my room, Kodo hot on my heels. I packed everything, my clothes, shoes, books, guitar and my scrap book. I have four scrap books. I love to take pictures. It's the best thing to keep memories safe. I took my dinner and then went to bed. Tomorrow I will be leaving London. I was sad but a part of me was bit happy because I can start my life from the beginning. But still someone was there who I don't want to face. Not because I m afraid but because I wonder what will happen to him when he will see me.

**A/N:this is my first fanfic... i know its a bit boring but the next few chapters are important for the base of the story.. hope you all like it.. please review and let me know what do you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving to LaPush

Chapter 2: Moving to La Push

I woke up next morning to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and flapped my arm to hit the alarm and smiled when it stopped buzzing. But as I was about to sleep again my bedroom door flew open with a loud thud and I swear whoever was standing there it was his or her last day on planet earth cause I was about to chop him into pieces.

"Leave, if you don't want to die." I said while throwing a pillow at the door.

"Well well well not the most pleasant way to greet your cousin a good morning." Said the male voice. God, what did he want? Edgar Anderson was the last person I want to see.

"What to do you want Ed?" I said while sitting on the bed. He came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just came to say good bye to my dearest cousin." He said

"I thought I just met you last night?" I said. I met him at the dinner and we already said our goodbyes. I don't know why he is here.

"I know but I thought that it would be more appropriate to escort you to the airport." He said while caressing my cheek. He really likes me. I like him too but then again he was no match for Dean.

"You know you don't have to do that. I will be perfectly fine going to the airport with dad and Dean." I said while getting up I was in no mood to sleep now.

"Yes I know, but it will be the last time I will be able to spend time with you." He said.

"You know that you can come and visit me whenever you want. Right?" I asked him.

"Yup I can. But I don't think that anyone will allow me to go there." He said more seriously.

That's the difference between him and me. I do whatever I want but he was bounded by his responsibilities. What can I say I m a lucky girl to have a father like my dad. He made it absolutely clear that neither Dean nor I will live a royal life. He wanted to give us a normal life and almost succeeded but we are royal by blood so we have some traits in us.

"You can come there whenever you want. If anyone stops you let me give them a piece of mind. Okay?" I said while hugging him. I don't like him much but after all he is my brother.

"Okay midget." He said while kissing my forehead.

"God what it is with you all men? Stop calling me midget. I m a tall girl okay." I said pouting my lips.

"Fine fine. If you don't want to be late go get ready we are waiting for you downstairs." He said leaving me alone in my room.

"Okay so let's get started." I said to myself and went to take a shower. I washed my body with my favorite rose scented body wash. Then I went to dress up. I put on my green check full sleeved shirt and fold its sleeve to my elbow and then put my favorite black wash jeans on. And last but not the least put on my dark green converse. I French braid my hair and put on my lip gloss. Taking one last look in the mirror I went downstairs to take my breakfast.

"Look who finally decided to show up" Dean said while sighing dramatically.

"Well good morning to you too big brother." I said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning sweetie." My dad said while watching TV with Edgar.

"Good morning pa and good morning Ed." I greeted both of them and then sat on the dining table to eat my breakfast. After that we all headed to the airport. All the way to the airport I kept looking out of the window memorizing everything.

After an hour of driving we finally reached to the airport. I said my good bye to Dean and Edgar and not cry while leaving because I had promised Dean that I won't cry again.

Life is funny isn't it? I thought that I will never come back to this place but here I am sitting in this plane to go to La Push. I always wanted to grow up there but after mom's death everything changed. I think that it become too much for dad to handle so he decided to move back to London. I always envy Dean because he got to spend more time with mom than I. Dean misses mom too but he never let anyone see it. When I talk about this to him, he just changed the subject saying he don't want to talk about it. So I never pushed him.

I looked out of my window to see nothing but green trees surrounding the area. This is another thing about this place that I love. Greenery. I m nature lover, when we left for London I regretted it the moment we step out, there was just so many people, so much traffic and no greenery at all.

I was 11 when mom died and we left La Push. The day we were leaving I cried a lot because I don't want to leave my best friend. When we reached London I tried to call him. I called him god knows how many times but he didn't answer. I left messages but no reply. I asked his mom that why is he not talking to me; she said that he didn't want to talk to me. Then after a year he called, and that changed me completely.

_***Flashback* *4 years ago***_

"_Hey dad, what's up?" I said while taking a bite from my apple._

"_Nothing sweetheart, just going out for some time. You sure you don't want to come?" He asked_

"_Positive" I said. Just then the phone started ring and my dad went to pick it up._

"_Hello. Oh... yes yes. Yeah she is here." He said to whoever was on the other line, and then told me that it was for me. I took it from his hand._

"_Umm... Hello?" I said having no idea who was on the other side._

"_Hey ellie." the male voice said. Oh I knew this voice. It was none other than Paul Lahote._

"_Oh. So you still remember my name. Surprising." I said bitterly._

"_Look Elena, I call you today only to tell you that DO NOT TRY TO CALL ME EVER AGAIN Okay." He shouted._

"_Whoa whoa… just hold it there boy, I stopped calling you what like A YEAR AGO, cause you were too busy to answer me back." I shouted equally to match his voice. By the time my dad had a shocked look on his face. He came to stand beside me._

"_Well it's good then, because I don't talk to someone who pretends to be my friend but don't even know what a friend is." He shouted again._

"_What? I don't know what a friend is? Well let me enlighten you MR. PAUL LAHOTE that you are nothing but a spoiled arrogant boy okay. I called you because I thought that you might understand what I m going through. I thought that you will understand my situation because losing your mom isn't one of the best things happened in the world, Okay." Tears started to run down my cheeks._

"_Oh so you decided to leave. Always running away from your problems. You are just too weak to face your problems. YOU ARE A COWARD."_

"_What is your problem Paul? You know I never run away from my problems, because I m not weak like you. I thought that you were my best friend. What happened to you? "I said, my last part was barely a whisper._

"_You will never understand what my problem is PRINCESS ELENA because you are too busy in your royal life." He said, anger can be easily pointed out in his voice. How dare he say that? He knew that I don't like it when someone like me or judge me because I m a princess, that's why I didn't tell anyone about my family because then it is too hard to know that who is your real friend and who is fake._

"_How dare you say that? You are not my Paul. You can't be. My Paul would have never said that. You have changed." I said_

"_So now I have changed. Well what about you. You are also not the same ellie I know okay. You have changed too." He said. That was it._

"_Fine Paul I will never ever call you again, ever. I promise you." I said. I was completely broken now._

"_Good, that was all what I was asking for. Thank you very much your highness. Bye" he said chuckling._

"_And yes a little advice for you 'GO TO HELL'." I said and hung up. I cried for god knows how many days. My father tried to comfort me but it was all in vain. He was my bestest friend in the whole world. We used share each and every secrets, play pranks on people, laugh at stupid things. But now it was all gone. It was too much to bear. _

_That incident led me to a completely different person. I don't trust people easily now. But, somehow I did and that was a turning point in my life. _

_My dad later talked to his mom and shouted for who knows how many hours saying that how could he say all these things to me and bla bla bla… it doesn't matter to me now._

_***End of Flashback * **_

Silent tears started to run down my cheeks, the announcement of the airhostess bring me back from my past and I quickly wipe away my tears from I face. I really wanted to see the look on Paul's face when he will see me. That will be something to watch. And he will have to pay for everything he did to me I won't let him go away that easily.

"Hey are you okay honey" my dad asked.

"Yup completely fine just a little bit tired." Well that part was true, it was barely 5 am in the morning and the flight was going to land in ten or so minutes.

_All the passengers please fasten your seatbelts. The plan is going to land in 2 minutes._

Ah! At last.

The drive to La Push was boring. We were driving in my dad's escalade. My baby was right behind us in moving truck. My dad shipped it a day before our arriving, with all the other household things.

Kodo was sleeping in the passenger's seat. He looked so adorable while sleeping. It was a 2 hours drive to La Push. All the way to our house I kept glancing at the cool and green surroundings that I missed so much. Meanwhile, one of my favorite songs was playing on the radio. **Set The Fire to The Rain by Adele.**

Me and dad both started to sing the song as loud as we can.

_Cause I Knew That Was The Last Time, The Last Time, Ohhhh!_

_Oh Nooooo_

_Let It Burn, Oh  
Let It Burn  
Let It Burn_

My dad was super cool. The rest of the ride went in a blur. When we reached there, my father woke me up, I never remember sleeping. But again what else can be expected on 7:30 in the morning.

When I stepped out, in front of me was a two story house. It was exactly the way we left it. It wasn't that big because my dad doesn't like to 'show off' and it was big enough for the two of us. The house was already cleaned up so I guess that dad had already called the house service. The house was cream in color and had dark colored roof.

My father's eyes were starting to fill with tears. I can't see him crying. I was in the verge of tears too but I have to be strong for him. So I decided to lighten up his mood.

"Oh my dear house I missed you much." I said and pretended to kiss my front porch. My dad suddenly started laughing at me.

"Okay okay enough, drama queen." He said and started unloading the stuff from the car.

"You know pa it hurts right here." I pointed out a finger to my heart and sighed dramatically this only increased his laughter and I joined him. Kodo bounced from the car and started tackling me.

"Okay okay, good morning to you too Kodo. You can leave me now." I said while trying to get up but he pushed me down again and started licking my face.

"Eww... that's so gross Kodo." I said while wiping that slobbery substance off of my face. Dad already started loading stuff into the house so I went to help him. After ten minutes later the two moving trucks came and the men start unloading the trucks. In the second truck was my baby. I missed her so much. I love driving her. When the workers saw her their jaw dropped. Well I wasn't surprised because normally everyone's reaction is like this only. Who wouldn't be surprised to see a PORSCHE COYANNE TURBO S 2012? Yes that's my baby. I bought it on my sixteenth birthday. You heard right I bought it. I can't even start telling you how much money I have in my bank account. That's another perk of being a princesses or I should being a daughter of a business man.

After unloading the all the stuff into the house my dad paid the workers and then we started moving things from place to place. Kodo was playing in the backyard. We had a basket ball court in the backyard. Me, dad and dean like to play basket ball very much, well just to say I m the best of us three. After about 3 hours the house was all set and I was pleased with my hard work.

The house consists of 4 bedroom plus one store room. There were two bathrooms in the house, one was downstairs and one was upstairs beside my room. Two rooms plus one store was on the ground floor and two other bedrooms were on the first floor. My dad's room was on the ground floor. His room was the biggest room in the house. After setting up everything, his room was looking as I thought it should. There was a medium sized bed attached to the left wall of the room. The bed sheets were light brown in color with dark brown cushions. A big closet was placed on the right side of the bed. A medium sized dresser was on the left side of the bed.

The kitchen was pretty large. In the living room, a joint sofa was placed in the middle of the room with an armchair on the left side of it. And a giant glass table in front of it. A 52 inches plasma TV was plasted on the wall in front of the sofa. On the right corner of the room was a fireplace. Its boundary was made with large stones.

Then came my room, it was painted in light green color with thick black lines on its boundary. In the middle of my room was a queen sized bed with dark green bed sheets and white cushions. There was a walk in closet in my room which consisted of my every clothes, shoes, slippers, cocktail dresses and accessories. I had a full length mirror in my closet. And a medium sized dresser in my room. Photo frames were hanging on the wall in front of my bed. In the middle was a photo of me and Kurt, in the picture he was giving me a red rose and we both were smiling stupidly. Actually, we were replaying a scene of our favorite movie where the hero proposes a girl by giving her a red rose and singing a song for her. Meanwhile, Dakota took this picture. I really liked this picture so I kept it. Other pictures were of dean and me, Edgar and me, dad and me, Dakota and me, Kodo and me, and in a corner was a picture of me with Paul I know that our relationship is not on the best terms, but he was a part of my life too, I can't forget it even if I want to. I looked at the picture and see that how much I've changed since _that _night. Memories started to dance in my mind.

***flashback***

_I m very happy today. Today is Adrian's birthday. He just turned 17 today. Well, he is my boyfriend. I_ _love him so much. Me and Dakota are going to surprise him by showing up at his house with cake and_ _gifts. Kurt can't come but his loss I guess._

"_Come on ellie, or else we are going to be late." Dakota said going out of the room. I finished my_ _makeup and took the cake from the table. I asked my dad to drop us to Adrian's house since I m 15 years_ _and 11 months old so I can't drive myself and Dakota is 16 but her mom doesn't allow her to drive._

_After 45 minutes we arrived at his house. We said our goodbye's to dad and then went in. Adrian's_ _parents were not in the country, they were out for their business trip. So it was only me, Dakota, Adrian_ _and Robert his servant. He was in his late 50's. _

"_Hey Robert, where is Adrian?" I ask him. He looked a bit nervous. I asked again. But no answer. _

"_Come on, Robert where is he?" I asked again._

"_Mam, you shouldn't be here." He said softly. But what did he mean? I shouldn't be here but why?_

"_What are you talking about?" I said bit annoyed._

"_Please mam, really you should go now." He said nervously. _

"_Ellie you go and check his room." Dakota said to me. I start to go to his room but Robert tries to stop_ _me. Dakota came in between me and him and motion me to go on. I went upstairs and straight to his_ _room. I opened his door and my whole world fall apart. He was there with another girl. I couldn't move. I_ _was freeze at the spot. When he saw me he was shocked and stood up and came forward in order to try_ _to touch me but I slapped his hand away. I somehow found my voice._

"_Don't. Touch. Me" I said my voice dry. _

"_Ellie please listen to me this not what you think." He said and tried to touch me again but stopped_ _when I glared at him._

"_Don't you try to fool me Adrian? I have eyes, I can see okay." I said my voice was slowly rising. _

"_How could you do this to me? I loved you." I said tears streaming down my face. It was like someone_ _stabbed me right in the heart. _

"_please listen to me we just kissed ok nothing more." He said. Are you kidding me?_

"_just kissed? You cheated on me Adrian!" I shouted at his face. "how could you do this? I loved you_ _more than myself." By the time Dakota and Robert were standing behind me. Adrian just moved a bit_ _and I was able to see the girl's face. OH MY GOD!_

" _casey?" I shouted right at the girl. He cheated on me for her? Casey was my friend. How could they_ _both do this to me?_

"_Please listen to me ellie" Adrian said again._

"_There's nothing left to listen or say Adrian. It's over." I said barely as a whisper and started to leave. _

_Wait. How could I leave this easily? He practically broke I m heart into million pieces. I turn around and_ _went straight to where he was standing. I smiled slightly at him, he was confused. Then lifted my arm_ _and hit him direct in the face. I heard his jaw cracking. Awesome, that will surely leave a bruise there for_ _at least a month. I chuckled darkly._

"_Happy birthday Adrian." I said and leave the house I heard Dakota shouting at him but it doesn't matter to me anymore. _

_***end of flashback***_

That night I cried and cried and cried. Dakota told everything to my dad and I have never seen him this angry. He was about to go his house but I stopped him. Next day, dean came and dad told him everything. He tried to cheer me up but it was no use. I locked myself in my room. dad and dean went to Adrian's house and gave him a piece of mind. I don't know how but dad got him expelled from the school. Well, serves him right. Kurt went to visit his family so he didn't know about it. But when he came to know about that what he did to me he drove all the way to his new school and beat the hell out of him. The fight got so big that the principal himself have to stop him.

Dakota told me this and I shouted at him for exactly an hour. In the end he just hugged me tightly and ask me if I m okay. I started to cry again. He knows that how much I loved him. I don't think that I will be able to love like that again. I didn't go to school for 2 months. I know that I was young and all but it's hard to forget your first love. Dakota and Kurt tried to cheer me up even dean refuses to go to school, it was his senior year. So for his sake I went to school. One day, my dad came to my room and told me that I have to be strong. Not for myself but for the others who love me. It kills me every day to see my friends like that so I decided that I'll forget my past and will live in the future. I was never the same again. But I guess it was for my good only.

He tried to talk to me after that but I just ignored him_. "You have to be mine."_ It was his last word that I've heard. I have this feeling that we will be meeting soon.

Tears started to run down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away. By the time the house was done it was 7 pm. Well, I have to go to the store for grocery shopping, but it can wait till tomorrow right.

"Hey kiddo I m ordering pizza for dinner. Is it okay with you?" my dad asked me sitting on the sofa.

"Absolutely fine" I said while sitting down beside him. I know that he knows that I was crying but didn't say anything, and I really like that. He orders two pizzas and after 30 minutes the pizza was delivered. We ate our dinner and my dad put a DVD into the player.

"Well I think that maybe you should go to bed now." My dad said as the movie began.

"Why, you don't want me to watch movie with you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No. but as you have school tomorrow I think that you should have some proper rest." He said casually.

"WHAT? I have a what tomorrow?" I shouted at him.

"A school. You are going to Forks High tomorrow. I have rolled up your name there." He said.

"But why Forks High I thought that I will be attending La Push High?" I asked. I thought that as we are leaving in la push I will be going to the school on rez.

"Yeah I thought that too. But the La Push high is under construction so all the students of the reservation are enrolled to forks high, so you are also going to forks high." He said while taking a sip from his beer.

"Okay. But why I have to go tomorrow. You should have at least waited a week before enrolling me into the school" I pouted.

"You know that I can't comprise when it come to your studies even if you are a straight A student." He said smiling slightly. I was a very intelligent student. Science and maths were my strong points. So this year I decided to chose all AP courses. I m a sophomore.

"Fine. I hate you dad." I said while going upstairs.

"I love you too, good night beautiful." Dad said while turning back to watch his movie.

"Whatever" I shouted back. Kodo was already lying on my bed. I did my night routine, and then curled up beside Kodo. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. As I was about to sleep something clicked in my mind. If the entire students of the rez are going to forks high that means that Paul will be there too. Oh god, he was the last person I wanted to meet. But I m totally ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3: New School

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this story takes place post new-moon but Edward has proposed Bella and she said yes, and then Jacob ran away. So currently he is out of forks. the victoria war is still to come. :)**

**And if you are reading this story please, please leave review and let me know. XxOxX  
_**

Chapter 3: new school.

My dad woke me up next morning; I went to take a shower and then got dressed in my full sleeves grey top with dark blue wash jeans, a black jacket and then put on my sneakers. After that I went downstairs for breakfast. Dad had made eggs and bacons for breakfast. He won't let me cook. When I ask him why then he would say that he likes to cook for me, so I just let it be. But I sure do cook on weekends.

"Morning dad." I said taking a bite from my bacon.

"Morning sweet pea." He said while patting my head. He always call me from different names, it depends on his mood.

Kodo was also eating his breakfast. "Morning Kodo" I said to him. He just barked in response too busy in eating. I just laughed at him. After I was done I grab my backpack and hugged my dad goodbye.

"Bye dad and take care of my boy." I said while patting kodo's fur. Oh, I love him to death.

"You know I will try my best as far as he won't kill me." He said little unsure of taking care of him. That's the thing about Kodo; he didn't like my dad or dean. They kept giving death glares to one another. I laugh so hard at that.

"You know I m damn serious." Dad said more seriously that only made me laugh more.

"Kodo behave like a good boy or I won't talk to you for the rest of the week."I said seriously to him he just wagged his tail giving a sign that he will behave. I grabbed my cars keys and went to the garage. There was my baby. I haven't driven her in such a long time. I put the keys into the ignition and my baby came to life with a roar. I was so happy.

"Ready, let's go and make some impression." I said to myself and went all the way to forks high. I was surprised that Mrs. Lahote hasn't yet come to meet us since she lived at the end of the street we live in. our house is on the other end of the street surrounded by trees, just the way I like it. Well maybe she has forgotten us but you can't be sure. Maybe she didn't know that we have moved back. Suddenly **As Long As You Love Me by Back Street Boys** came on the radio so I started singing it.

As soon as the song ended I was in front of my new school "Forks High Welcomes You" I read the sign while passing by. Oh, so at last here I am.

As I parked my car I could feel that all the eyes were on my car, and were eager to see who the one was driving it. I chuckled lightly seeing the expression of some students. Okay so it's now or never.

I let in a deep breath and open my car door, as soon as I was about to step out I heard someone, talking loud enough for me to hear. By the sound of their voices I could tell that they were standing left to my PORSCHE.

"Holy shit man. Is this PORSCHE COYANNE TURBO S?" one of them said. I was slightly impressed by his knowledge.

"This was not even supposed to be out yet." Said the other one.

"It must cost a fortune." Said the third voice. Yeah well that was true. It was bit expensive but sure I could afford it.

I stepped out of the car and suddenly all eyes were on me. I felt a bit self conscious but hide it well. I bent to grab my backpack, then hang it on my one shoulder and as I was about to head to the door, the previous group of the boys whistle loudly and I got angry. I turn around to face them. By only looking at them I could tell that they were Quileute's. But one thing was strange about them they were extremely buff and tall. Were they on steroids? And not to mention but they were quite handsome too. I quickly cleared my mind and paid attention what one of them was saying.

"Yo! Babe what's up? Said one of them. How dare he call me a babe?

"The Sky, you moron." I said and headed towards the door. I could still hear the other boys and few students who heard our conversation laughing at him. The school was nice and big but nothing compared to my school in London. I found my way to the office and went in.

A woman nearly in her 50's was sitting on a desk working on the computer. Her table was completely covered with papers. She had no idea that I was standing in front of her so I coughed lightly, that made her look up at me. She was gawking at me. I blushed slightly.

"Oh, hello young lady. What can I do for you?" she said in her sweet voice.

"Um… Good morning my name is Elena Anderson and I came here to pick up my schedule" I replied in a soft tone.

"Oh yes yes. Miss Anderson. Forks High is very lucky to have a bright student like you. Here I have your schedule and take this map also, it'll help you." She said handing me my schedule and a map.

"Thank you very much. Have a good day." I said to her while going out of the room.

"Welcome and please tell me if you need any help." She said

"Sure" I said and look at my schedule to see what classes I have.

1) AP Biology

2) AP American Economics

3) AP Calculus

4) P.E.

5) AP English

6) AP American Govt.

Hmm… not so bad, I can handle that. Okay, so now I have to read the map to find my first class. Well, I m not so good at reading map, I mean they are damn confusing.

I remember when our teacher was telling us how to read a map back in London when I was 12. We were divided into groups of two and were given maps to reach a specific place. Well what happened next I can never forget that in my whole life. Me and Kurt, he was my partner, got lost. We were 40 miles away from where we should be. We both got so scared and then started yelling at each other. He kept saying that I don't know how to read a map. And I was saying the same thing to him. At last we found a booth and then call our teacher. After 45 minutes they came and then took us back. My dad and Dean laughed so hard at that, tears were flowing down their cheeks. Well, that time I decided that I won't try to read a map again.

But here I am, trying to figure out how to get to my class. I still have 15 minutes and I don't want to late on my first day. I was so lost in my train of thoughts that I didn't see a wall in front of me and crashed my head into it. God, it hurts really badly. Good, now everyone will think that the new girl is blind. Way to make a first impression Elena! I opened my eyes still looking down only to find a pair of shoes. Wait wha-? SHOES? So I crashed into SOMEONE and not a wall. Well that's even more embarrassing.

I slowly looked up only to find black eyes staring right at me. His appearance was the same as the boys I encountered with earlier. But these eyes were familiar. Wait, I knew these eyes. Paul. Oh My God how the hell did he get so big? And get muscles? He looks like he was in his twenties. But his eyes were young. He was looking at me confused. Sure, he was thinking that I have gone mad. My eyes were bulging out of their socket. I quickly composed myself.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you? Can you repeat?" he said smugly. Was he really playing this game with me? Okay Elena take deep breaths don't get angry. You can do it. Stay calm. I took a deep breath and try to calm myself.

"I said I m sorry" I said slightly raising my voice.

"I think that god has given you a pair of eyes to see." He said angrily.

"Well he sure does has given me a pair of eyes but I doubt that whether he has given you a brain to use or not" I snap back at him. He got angrier. Good. Me:1, Paul: 0 he started shaking slightly. Come on, what is his problem? It was not that big deal to get this angry. Well, whatever.

"Um… if you are done with that little shake dance of yours please move, I m getting late for my class." I said trying not to laugh at him. I mean seriously that shaking was damn hilarious. He gets angrier if that is even possible and started to shake more violently. That was it I can't hold in anymore and I burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, the 'car incident' boys came and started to hold back Paul and tell him to calm down. I was chuckling now.

"Hey, come on I'll take you to your class" said one of them. He was younger than the rest but was still taller than me. He was about 6ft, and cute too. He had this "huge happy grin" placed on his face. He had a positive aurora.

"No, its okay you don't have to bother." I said sweetly. He just smiled at me. Aw, he was adorable.

"I m completely okay with it." He said and we started walking. As we were about to leave the hallway I turn around and saw Paul staring at me angrily I slightly smiled at him and said "Same old Paul Lahote." It was barely a whisper but I know that he heard me because his eyes were the size of a saucer. He was completely shocked. I chuckled again and then turn around to go to my class.

"You know Paul?" he asked me.

"Yup, long story. You should ask him, _IF_ he still remembers me." I said.

"Well, where are my manners now. Hi, I m Seth Clearwater." He said sticking out his hand.

"Hey, I m Elena. Elena Anderson" I said shaking his hand.

"So, I guess you are new here. You live in forks?" he asked me.

"No, I live in La Push" I answered him.

"Great, I live in La Push too. We can hang out sometime if you like." He said cheerfully. I laughed slightly at that.

"Yeah sure why not." I said.

"Okay. Give me your schedule I'll see if you have any classes with me." He said and I handle him my schedule. His eyes got wide and he stares at me shockingly.

"Are you kidding me?" he said still shocked.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"You are taking all AP Classes?" He asked slightly impressed.

"Yup, I want to take all AP courses this year, so see whether I m able to do it or not." I said casually.

"Hmm… so we've got some brain here huh." He said while ruffling my hair.

"Hey, don't do that" I said chuckling lightly.

"Okay okay sorry… here this is your class." He said while motioning me to go in.

"Thank you so much." I said and I wanted to touch his cheeks, so I did. He was blushing like crazy.

"You are so cute. Bye, guess we'll meet later." I said

"Yeah sure. Bye." He said and headed back to his class.

I took a deep breath and stepped into my class. Suddenly all eyes were on me, I ignore them all and went to take a seat in the back side. My dad always told me to sit on the first bench but I don't like sitting on the first bench because sometimes the teacher starts to get damn boring and I feel like sleeping. And also back bench gives me a sign of relief so I always sit on the last bench. Sorry Dad!

Teacher didn't come yet so I decided to finish my novel. I've read 30 novels and this one is my thirty-first. Yup! I m a total nerd. I've read so many things from these books. Right now I m reading "Emma" by Jane Austen. Kurt gave it to me. He said that I should give it a try. 5 minutes later the teacher came in.

"Good morning students." He said but got no response from the kids.

"Well well we have a new student here. Hmm... Elena why don't you come and introduce yourself to us" he said while motioning me to come in front. God, I hate this part of introduction and all. I groaned and get up from my seat and went to stand in the front.

"Hey everyone. I m Elena Anderson. And I come here from London. That's all I guess." I said

"Well thank you Miss Elena. You can take your seat now." He said

"Okay" I said and went to take my seat. Meanwhile some boys whistled and the girls of the class were giving me death glares. Well, what can I do I got these kind of glares every time, nothing new to me. I just ignored them and paid attention to what the teacher was saying. I m 16 soon to be 17 in 3 months. I should be in my first year but I got graded up in second year due to my good marks. Yippee I only have to study two years to get rid of this school. Soon, the bell rang and everyone started to leave.

Well, my other classes were not so bad. It was lunch time now, I have no idea where to sit so I just found an empty table and sat with my tray in front of me. As I was about to take a bite from my burger Seth came and stand in front of me.

"Hey, do you mind if me and my friend sit here?" he asked sweetly. I was too busy in eating my burger so I just nodded. But then it suddenly clicked in my mind that Paul would be here too. Oh god why did I say yes. But to my surprise Paul didn't came. So now it was me and 4 really buff guys sitting with me. It was getting a bit awkward. So Seth decided to start a conversation.

"So, let me introduce you to my friends." He said. "this is Quil Ateara." He said pointing to the guy sitting on my left side. Quil had dark skin with black hair. His eyes were brown in color. He was the one who said me 'babe' earlier. I decided to be polite.

"Hey, I m Elena nice to meet you." I said sticking out my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine beautiful." Again. Can someone please tell him to stop call me by those names. He started to get on my nerves. He said shaking my hand. Not to mention but he was damn hot. Hot as in like he had a fever or something.

"Are you alright? Do you have fever or something?"I asked seeming a bit concerned. He gets nervous but quickly hides it.

"No I m absolutely fine. High body temperature is a Quileute thing." He said proudly. A Quileute thing? Did he seriously thing that I m that stupid? I m a science student and I've never heard anything stranger then this before. But I decided to drop the subject.

"Hey I m Embry. Embry Call." The boy sitting on my right said. Embry was tall and slender. He skin was russet and had cropped black hair. His eyes were also brown but of a different shade. He had long rounded muscles. I could tell by his expression that he didn't talk much. He was kind of shy guy.

"Hey, I guess you already know my name." I said. He just smile slightly at me.

"Hey there I m Jared Cameron." The boy sitting in front of me and on the left side of Seth said. Jared too has brown eyes quite similar to quil's and had red brown skin. He also had cropped black hair.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." I said while shaking his hand. After the introduction all the boys started to attack on food. The food was practically going down from the overloading. I chuckled softly at that.

"And here I wonder why you all are so big." I said sarcastically. Then all stopped eating for a moment I thought that I had said something wrong but they just shrugged their shoulders and started to eat again.

"So where do you come from?" embry asked.

"London. I'm English." I said proudly. They were slightly shocked by my answer.

"No offense but what are you doing here I m mean you don't even belong here." Jared asked this time. I know that I have to answer that question. So here it goes.

"Well, I used to live here before. I was living here from the day I was born. My parents really liked this place. But situation changed and we moved." I said not mentioning what the situation was. I was not comfortable telling them practically my whole story.

"If you don't mind me asking what changed?" I literally wanted to slap Quil for asking this question. But what I did next was unexpected.

"I lived here with my family till I was 11. Everything was going perfectly fine but I guess happiness doesn't last that long." I said sarcastically but continued anyway. "My mom died in a car crash. It was too much for my dad to be here. All her memory was too much to handle. So he decided to go back to London. Ever since I lived there. But I don't know why my dad wanted to move here again. So here I m." I said with a warm smile.

"We are really sorry for your mother." Embry said.

"It's okay. You didn't know." I said. Well it was not OKAY at all. No Elena you can't cry in front of them. No control yourself.

"So do you need any help with unpacking your stuff?" Seth asked.

"No, we are all done, but if you don't mind you can come to grocery shopping with me?" I asked him hoping that he would say yes.

"I don't mind at all. Meet me at the shop at 4 if it's okay with you." He said.

"Sounds perfect." I said.

"Hey can we come too?" Quil asked making his puppy dog face. Aw, he was really looking like a baby.

"Come on don't do that. Of course you all can come." I said and they all have those huge happy grins on their faces. I m glad that they are happy.

Rest of the day passed in a blur. I was about to get in my car but Seth stopped me.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"Is this yours?" he asked staring at my baby.

"No, it's my neighbors'." I said. He was confused. "Of course it's my silly." I said smiling.

"How did you afford this?" he asked again.

"Well, let's just say that my dad has money." I said and he nodded. We said our goodbyes and then I left.

"Hey kiddo how was your school?" he asked me watching TV.

"School was school dad." I said and put my bag on the arm chair and sat beside him. Kodo came and started to tackle me.

"Hey how's my boy?" I asked him and he licked my face.

"He kept giving me death glares all day." Dad said seriously. I started laughing.

**Please leave review… :) XxOxX**


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

**A/N: Come on guys, its fourth chapter and only 1 review, not fair at all. I know that many of you have been adding this story to your fav. But not reviewing it. It takes barely a minute to review and tell me what you all think. **

**By the way Jacob and Elena will be meeting in 6th chapter. I've written already up to chapter 7 but editing is in process. So be patient. This chapter is kind of filler. No Elena in this chapter. :( But Jacob's here. Yippee... :)**

**So here you go.**

Chapter 4: Realization

Jacob's pov

I was running as fast as I can. I have to get away from there. It was too much for me to handle. I started running more furiously. Everything around me was nothing but blur. I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding only looking straight ahead. I can smell a river not too far away. I haven't eaten in days. I tried to forget her but I can't get her face out of my head. I don't want to forget about her.

Her brown eyes, her auburn hair, her pale skin, her pink lips. Everything is perfect about her. The way she blushes and smiles at me made my heart beat faster. She is just so perfect for me. I can't get any better girl than her.

But how can she do that to me? She chose that leech over me? I love her so much. Why she did that? I know she loves me too but refuse to accept. When she told me that she is marrying that leech after graduation, I was horrified. She wants to be one of them. A bloodsucker. A lifeless monster. Even the thought of being her a leech made me want to throw up.

I can give her a normal life. We can have our big happy family. We can see our children grow. She didn't have to change for me. She didn't have to leave Charlie; she can be with her friends. I can give her a normal life. But still she chose that leech over me. She said that she loves him more. How could anyone love who doesn't even have a soul? He is a monster. He could kill her in a blink of an eye. I tried to convince her so many times but she always refuses to listen to me.

I love her with all my heart. I was there when that bloodsucker left her. I was there to comfort her. I was there when she needed a best friend. I was the one who pulled her out of depression. Every time I think about her a pain shot through my whole body but I gladly welcome it.

I ran and ran and ran. I don't know where I am maybe in Canada. I have no idea. I love her so much. Bella. I can't get her out of my head.

_Dude, please stop it ok. I m tired of this. _Paul said.

_If you have any problem then phase back ok._ I said bitterly.

_Really Jake, You have to stop it buddy_. Embry said.

_Please come back._ It was Quil this time.

_You know I can't_. I said more softly this time. I was feeling terrible for leaving my friends like this.

_Why? Is it too hard to forget that Bella chick?_ Paul said getting angry.

_What is your problem?_ I shouted back at him. Can't he mind his own business?

_I m tired of this; we all are tired of this. How can you leave your dad and your whole family behind and ran away because of that girl?_ Paul said seriously this time.

It was true I miss my dad and felt really bad for him. I was the only family left for him after my sisters. But here I m running away. I miss my friends too. We used to have so much fun. But now nothing. I know that my dad misses me too but he never shows it and said that I needed some time alone. I know that my dad was worried about me. They all care for me, but I never thought that how my decisions will affect them. I m a horrible son and a horrible friend.

_No you are not Jake. You are not horrible. But you need to find yourself buddy. Don't let anyone ruin your life. I know that it is hard to forget her but you have to try._ Embry said.

He was right. I have to move on. But memories of Bella were too hard to forget. First love is not that easy to forget. But I have to try.

_We miss you Jake._ Quil whine.

_I miss you all too._ I said and it was true. I really miss them all. I miss hanging out with them.

_Come back Jake. You have already missed so much of your school._ Paul said. He was right. I have missed so much school. My old man is there waiting for me. I have to go. I don't know why but I m getting this feeling that something or someone is there waiting for me. Strange.

_I m coming guys._ I said and turn around to head back to La Push.

_Yo Jake. Come soon bud_. Quil said.

_At last_. Paul said dramatically.

_Tell my old man that I will be back in two days._ I said and increased my speed.

_We'll be waiting for you Jake._ Embry said and they all phased back.

I know that I can't forget Bella this easily; she is a part of my life. But I will try. Or I will try to win her back. There is still time I guess. I can't lose the love of my life to a heartless monster. I will fight for her until my heart stops beating because SHE is _mine._

Paul's pov

Finally Jake is coming back. That boy seriously started to get on my nerves. Leaving everything behind just for a girl. That's ridiculous.

"Wait Paul till you get you imprint." Quil said.

"Shut up. Jake didn't even imprint on Bella". I said to him.

"Yeah I know, I wonder when Jake will find his imprint. Maybe then he will be able to forget Bella." He said. But I doubt that he will able to forget her that easily, because I've read his thoughts they were very intense. But you never know.

"Yeah maybe" embry said.

"Okay guys I m going home to get ready meet you all at school." I said and started to run to my house.

"Bye" Quil and Embry said in unison.

I got home and my mom was working in the kitchen. I barely come at home and I feel really bad for her because I didn't spend much time with. She pretends that it doesn't matter to her but I know that it does.

"Hey, ma watcha doing?" I said taking a bite from the apple.

"Nothing just making breakfast. And I have to tell you something." She said bit nervously.

"Yeah mom tell me what it is." I said and as she was about to tell me the phone goes off.

"I'll take it."I said and pick up the phone.

"Hello." I said

"_Hey bud it's me Quil, can you do me favor?" he asked_

"Yeah sure what it is?" I asked him.

"_I left my backpack at Sam's so since I have to share my ride with embry can you go and pick it up for me?" he asked bit unsure._

"Yeah okay I will. Okay bye meet you at school." I said

"_Thanks man. Bye." He said and hung up._

I went to my room took a shower, get dressed and then went downstairs.

"Paul look I need to tell you something." My mom said.

"Sorry mom but I have to go I m already late. I'll talk to you after school. Okay bye." I said and kissed her cheek. Then I headed to Sam's house.

I reached there and took quil's bag and then walk all the way to school. I hate it that we have to go the bloodsucker's school. I can't even stand them. But it was Sam's order. He said that this way we can keep an eye on them. Well, whatever.

Oh shit I was late for school. As I was about to enter the school I saw a car and hell it wasn't just a car it was Porsche. I thought that it was one the bloodsuckers and left. I was taking out some books from the locker and was about to head to my class until a girl bumped into me. I was already getting late and this girl has to bump in me, just great. I tried not to get angry. The girl slowly looked up and man was she beautiful. But there was something about her eyes. I have seen these eyes before but I can't place where.

"Sorry." She said quietly. Suddenly it hit me that I was getting late for my class and I got angry again. But I decided to play with this girl, class can wait.

"What? I didn't hear you? Can you repeat?" I said smugly and she looked taken aback by my response. Good.

"I said I m sorry" she said her voice was slightly rising. I didn't like it.

"I think that god has given you a pair of eyes to see." I said getting angry.

"Well he sure does has given me a pair of eyes but I doubt that whether he has given you a brain to think or not" she snapped back at me. Who hell she thinks she is? I have never seen her before so that means that she is new here. But I didn't hear anyone new coming to the rez. Maybe she is from forks. Who cares? I didn't know that I was shaking until she pointed it out.

"Um… if you are done with that little shake dance of yours please move, I m getting late for my class." She said trying to hide her laugh. Are you serious? I started to shake more violently. And then what? She burst out laughing at me. She was lucky that Quil, Jared, Embry and Seth came otherwise she will be dead by now. Seth offered to help her and she accepted.

As she was about to leave the hallway she turn around and said "Same old Paul Lahote". That did it. Those eyes, her hair. OH MY GOD. Elena? No no no no no… this can't be happening. Elena is back? But I thought that she will never come back. What am I gonna do now? She hates me. I must be looking like a child who has seen a ghost.

"Man, are you alright?" Jared asked.

"Oh... Umm... what... Y-yeah. I m fine." I said stuttering?

"Doesn't look like you are fine. Are you stuttering?" he asked again. I didn't respond.

"Paul buddy_ that_ girl did _this_ to you?" Quil asked this time. I wanted to slap him so hard.

"I m fine I got to go. I'll see you all later." I said and was out of the school in a second. I went in the woods and then phased. I have to think.

She is back? But I thought that she won't come back. And everything that I said to her earlier. God, she hates me now. But how come I don't know that she was coming back. Maybe she arrived as she left. Without telling me. If she was going to live here then I have to apologize to her. But that won't be an easy task as she is so stubborn. But a part of me she glad that she is here. My best friend is back I m so happy. Suddenly something clicked in my head. Mom wants to tell me something maybe she was going to tell about her. I have to go back and ask her everything. I ran all the way to home. I put on my jeans and shirt and went inside the house. My mom was sitting on the dining table drinking her cup of coffee.

"I knew that you would come back. Now do you want to listen what I have to say?" she said. I looked apologetically at her and she motioned me to sit.

"In morning Lawrence called me and told me that they are back. You were patrolling that time. I was in shock that they have come back but was happy too. I asked if he needs any help with unpacking and other stuff but he denied saying that everything is already done. They arrived here yesterday. He told me that Elena is going to forks high and that was what I was trying to tell you but you just left." She finished with a sigh.

I was still in shock.

"She won't forgive me." I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"She will son, after all you two are best friends." She said encouraging me.

"We were best friends before I messed things up." I said sadly.

"You two were kids that time. You can make it up to her I know you can." She said. "I've invited them for dinner tonight. You two can talk then I guess" she said smiling.

"Thank you so much mom." I said and went to call embry. The school must be over by now. After three rings he picked up his phone.

"Yo! Man what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing are you free this evening?" I asked him.

"Umm… actually we are going grocery shopping with Elena, that new girl." He said. That's a good idea. I can go with them and maybe I can apologize to her.

"Can I come with you?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah I guess since you two know each other you can come. Meet at the shop at 4." He said.

"Okay I'll meet you there, bye embry." I said and then he hung up.

Okay so mission 'Apologize to ELENA' starts.

**Please review.. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter with Paul

**A/N: Thanks**_** godschild**_** for the review. I really appreciate that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and never will all credits goes to SM. :)**

Chapter 5: Encounter with Paul

Elena's pov

I was playing with Kodo in the backyard. Practically we were playing 'catch me if you can'. So right now I m running and he is right behind me. I was about to turn but he jumped at me and I fall on my back. Man, does it hurt. He started to lick my face again. What is with him, he has been licking me a lot lately.

"What's up with you Kodo? You have been licking me a lot lately." I asked him, and the surprising part he understand each and every word I say to him. So it's easy to communicate with him, but he only understands me neither my dad nor dean. Ha-ha... I m a lucky girl. He just vibrate his fore legs as if he was shrugging and went back to lick me again. He is only 3 and half years old but he is smarter than me.

I still remember the first time I saw him. He was and still the cutest thing I had laid my eyes on. After the whole Adrian incident I was completely broken I won't eat anything and not even leave my room. All those days Kodo stayed with me, he refuses to eat and to drink anything just sat by my side all day. Someone said right that "a dog is a man's loyal friend" he proved this saying that time to me. When I first time took him in my hands, he was so small, so fragile. And now I bet he is even stronger than me. He grew up so fast. God, I m sounding like a mother whose daughter is just about to get married.

Well it was almost 4 when I realized that I have to go grocery shopping I went inside put on sneakers and took my wallet. i grabbed my jacket from the sofa.

"Bye dad! I m going to the grocery store." I said to my dad who was busy on his laptop.

"Bye, and be back early ok." He said.

"Okay dad." I said boringly and grabbed my car keys. As I was about to head out of the door Kodo whined behind me.

"Aw, why are you upset?" I asked him.

"I think he wants to go out. He has been home all day. I don't want him to get all aggressive on me just because he doesn't go out okay." He said taking his eyes off of his laptop and Kodo gave his best death glare to my dad.

"Look, this what I m taking about." Dad said pointing at Kodo.

"You both are worse than five year olds" I said and put my car keys back at its place. "Come on boy, let's do some running" his mood changed completely and he was bouncing with happiness. He is just so sweet. "Bye dad." I said and we both left.

We both we were walking slowly. I like walking like this. No one to bother you, surrounded by tall and green trees. It's just so peaceful, so fresh.

I decided to run, me and Kodo could use some exercise. "Okay on the count of three" I said and we both positioned ourselves. "One, two and … three" I said and we both started running. I know that it was ridiculous to race with him because we both know that he will win but what harm could it do to me? Adrenalin was pumping through me. It felt so good to run like this, free of all problems nothing to worry about, just running. I was grinning stupidly but who cares? Soon the grocery store came into my view Kodo was already there. I almost reached there and was about to stop but I guess I was a little bit late and crashed into someone. Well to my surprise it was none other than 'Quil'.

"Hey where's the fire?" he asked setting me on my feet's.

"Shut up. Where's everyone else?" I asked him.

"Right here." Embry said coming with Jared and Paul. Wait did I just say Paul?... Paul? God. Why did you hate me so much?

"Hey" Embry and Jared said at the same time.

"Hey guys." I said to both of them ignoring Paul.

"Hi Ellie." said Paul. Did he just call me ellie? I guess he lost the right that day when we both stopped talking to each other. Should I answer him? Well my dad surely does teach me how to greet someone so I won't let him down.

"Hey Paul and its Elena not ellie." I said bitterly. Okay my dad didn't teach me to greet someone this way but Paul is an Exception. And did I see guilt in Paul's eye? Good, serves him right. Well this is just the beginning you just wait and watch Mr. Paul Lahote. I smiled evilly.

As we were about to enter the shop we heard growling behind us. Oh shit I completely forget Kodo. How terrible I m. The boys were looking at him confused.

"Who is this? I've never seen him here before." Embry said.

"Well everyone, this is Kodo, my dog." I said while patting his head. He kept growling. Okay so, Kodo didn't like the boys at all.

"This is your dog?" Quil asked. Why is he so dumb?

"I guess I just said that. Did you just forget in what like point five seconds?" I asked him, he just smiles sheepishly at me.

"He is an Alaskan malamute. They are on the list of top 10 most dangerous dogs in the world and he is your pet." Jared asked a bit unsure. Well, I was impresses by his knowledge.

"Well I have a thing for danger, and by the way he doesn't seem dangerous to me at all. I can't say the same for you all. Upset him and face the consequences yourself I won't interrupt." I said casually. They have that shock expression on their faces which made me actually want to laugh.

"You are some girl, Elena." Quil said and we all went inside the shop. I bought so many stuff. Bread, cheese, chocolates, chocolate syrup, meat, bacons, eggs. I seriously can't eat meat, turkey yada yada. It just creeps me out but my dad like to eat them so I like to cook it for him.

After buying almost everything I paid at the counter, everyone has almost two bags in their hands. When we stepped out of the store I realized that I haven't brought my car.

"Oh shit." I said groaning.

"What is it?" Jared asked concerned.

"I forget to bring my car." I answered.

"So how did you get here?" embry asked this time.

"She ran all the way from her house to the store." Quil answered for me. They were looking at me like I was stupid or something.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Kodo really wanted to go out so I thought that we should race." I said again.

"You were racing with a dog? Are you insane?" embry said.

"I know that it sound a bit ridiculous" I said and they all eyed me. "Okay okay I know that it is _completely_ ridiculous but I like racing with him. Do you all have any problem with that?" I asked raising my eyebrows. They all shook their head.

"If you don't have any problem I can give you a lift to your house." Embry offered. Oh, I love this boy.

"Thank you so much embry. You are a life saver." I said and give him a side hug.

"Okay okay come on let's get going." He said and we put all the bags in the back seat. Embry sat on the driver's seat and put the car key in the ignition.

"Ok everyone bye." I said.

"Bye sweetheart, take care." Quil said and gave me a hug. I was stunned at first but hugged him back eventually. He was really warm.

"Bye midget." Said Jared. He instantly reminds me of Dean and Edgar. They both used to call me midget. I missed them so much. He also gave me a hug. I was not completely used to these huge hugs but I know that I will eventually get.

"Bye Elli- I m mean Elena" said Paul. I can tell by his looks that he wanted to hug me. But he kept his distance. Should I hug him or not? Well he does help me today. A hug isn't a big deal. I step forward and give him a small hug, he was shocked by my move but I didn't stop giving him death glares.

"Bye everyone" I said hoped in the car, Kodo was lying on my lap. After 15 minutes we arrived at my house. I said my goodbye to embry and even asked him to come in for a coffee but he refused saying that he has some work to do. So I didn't bug him.

I carried eleven bag at a time don't ask me how, and one bag was being carried by Kodo. I went inside and dropped all the bags at kitchen counter. It was 5:30 pm when I get back at home. I started to load all the stuff. After about 1 hour I was done and was completely exhausted. I plopped down at the couch.

"Ah! Dad I m so tired. So much to be done in a day." I said tiredly. I will sleep well tonight.

"So what would you like to eat for dinner?" I asked him.

"Nothing you seem tired." He said patting my head softly. I just want to sleep right now.

"Its okay dad tell me what you want to eat, I'll make it." I said now sitting on the sofa.

"How about you go get ready?" he asked me.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked back.

"Yup we are." He said.

"May I ask where to?" I said and I know that I wasn't going to like his answer very much.

"We are going to Paul's house for dinner. Joe invited us." He said. Joe was Paul's mother.

"You know what dad I seriously doubt that whether you are my well wisher or my ENEMY." I said getting a bit suspicious. Hmm… maybe he sided with Paul, so that he could play a prank on me.

"I don't side with Paul to play prank on you. Joe requested so I said yes for her ok." He said. OH MY GOD. MY DAD CAN READ MY MIND.

"OMG dad how can you read my mind? I knew that you had some supernatural powers." I said amazed. And my dad laughed at me.

"I don't have to read your mind to know what you are thinking, you are my daughter and I know you since the day you open your eyes ok. Now go get ready I don't want to be late." He said

"Dad did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" I said going upstairs.

"Um let me guess, billion times? I love you too." He said went into his room to get ready.

I went upstairs, took a shower and get dressed in black jeans and purple top; I put my hair in high pony tail. After I was done I put on my white sneakers and went downstairs. My dad was already there watching TV. Kodo was roaming here and there.

"Yo dad I m ready. Let's get going before I change my mind." I said went in the kitchen my put Kodo's food in his bowl.

"Hey, Kodo we will be back soon, if not then you can go to sleep without me. Okay." I said to him. He whine but then nodded.

"Good boy." I said and went straight out of the door my dad was right after me. We decided to walk since Paul's house was at the end of the street. The street wasn't small we have to pass 5 houses to reach his house. But that would be no problem to me at all.

"Hey sweetie, please play cool with Paul." My dad said after we crossed house 1. 4 more to go.

"I will dad you don't have to worry about me." I said that was true. I won't ruin this dinner as long as he will not make me mad. And I do miss Joe. She has nothing but always sweet to me.

After 15 minutes we finally reached his house. His house was one story. Small and sweet. I like house like this. It was painted in light brown color with dark red-brown roof. My dad knocked and Joe opened the door. She didn't change much. She was now shorter than me, her hair was still red but mixed with white ones. She had some wrinkles on her face but her eyes were cheerful as always. Paul has got his eyes from his mother but I have no idea where he has got his temper.

"Hello Lawrence, it's been really long." She said and hugged my dad.

"Hey Joe yeah it has." He said and hugged her back. Then she looked at me and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey Elena you have grown into a beautiful young woman." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back. I really missed her.

"Hey Joe and thanks, I missed you." I said and hold back my tears.

"I missed you too now come on in." she said and we went inside. Paul was sitting on the sofa and quickly got up when he saw up approaching.

"Hello sir." He said and took out his hand.

"Hey Paul and no need to call me sir, just call me Lawrence. Okay." He said and shook his head. Paul just nodded.

"Hey Elena." He said

"Hey Paul" I said didn't showing much interest. Then we all sat on the dining table and to my dismay Paul was sitting right next to me. We all ate our dinner and made small talks. I love Joe's cooking, she made really yummy dinner. Paul tried to apologize to me every now and then but I didn't pay attention. He said sorry again by this time I was eating my dessert.

"Paul just stop it okay."I said my voice slightly rising. He was starting to annoy me.

"Please Elena I m really sorry." He said again.

"Well, good for you but I don't care." I said bitterly. He got angry. Excuse me, he have no right to get angry. I m the one who should get angry and I did.

"I m apologizing and you don't care?" he said standing up from his chair.

"Well I guess I just said that but I can repeat 'yes I don't care'" I air quoted the last words. He started to shake. Now he got me really angry. Dad and Joe had shocked expression on their faces but none of them dared to interrupt us. Good because I don't want to yell at any one of them.

I stood up and got a real evil idea in my head. I lift the jug full of ice cold water and pour it on Paul's head. My dad and Joe gasped. About Paul, well he just stood there like a statue. I quickly put the jug down, I know that he will try to catch me so I ran straight out of the house but came back and stood on the door, Paul was still in shock.

"You should do that little shaking dance of yours more often that's damn hilarious." I said and ran straight to my house. I heard someone running behind me and look back to only see Paul shouting my name with anger. I increased my speed and got into my house Paul was real close this time and was about to get in but I shut the door right at his face. Yay! Me:2, Paul: 0. my back was on the door and I was panting heavily. I could hear Paul's breathe on the other side of the door.

"Elena look I m really sorry, please forgive me." He said seriously. A tear run down my cheek, I sniffed softly and managed to find my voice.  
"Go away Paul." I said barely as a whisper but he heard it because I can no longer feel his presence on the other side of the door. I stood up and went to my room. Kodo was awake on my bed he must have heard our conversation but didn't come down. I get changed in my pj's and snuggled right next to him. As I was about to sleep my phone vibrated and I open it.

_Hey, you can get rid of me that easily meet you at school tomorrow Gud nyt. - Your Bestest Friend. _The phone dropped from my hands but landed softly on the bed. How on the earth did he get my number? I knew the answer. Who else? The one and only DAD.

Paul's POV

I was lying on my bed, thinking about the events that happened today. Elena's words were stuck in my head _"Hey Paul and its Elena not Ellie"_, and when she poured that ice cold water on me I was shocked, I was freeze on the spot. I never thought that she would do that but then again we are talking here about Elena. I was shaking, I was afraid that I might phase in front of her but when I saw her smiling at me I just couldn't, I just can't stay mad at her. I texted her and I can imagine the kind of expression she had on her face.

Even when we were small she always knows how to solve my problems. She was the only best friend I've ever had because others can't tolerate me. She is different. But she has changed a lot, her eyes are not like they were before, full of life, happiness, now it was like she hiding something from everyone, she don't want anyone to know about her. We used to play together all time, have sleepovers at each other's house. Her mom was very nice and she loved me like her own son, but when she died Ellie was broken, she refused to talk to everyone. But then something terrible happened, she left. I was so angry that day; I didn't eat anything the whole day and not even talk to my mother. How could she just left?

A year passed like this, she tried to call me every now and then but I never talked to her. My mom insisted me to talk to her but I refused. I was moving on with my life. I m 2 years older than her, I was 14 when I had my first girlfriend. She broke up with me stating that I was not good for her, and I should solve my problem on my own and other shit. I was really angry, and then I decided to call Elena, when I called her well, both of us was not in the good mood, she was upset because of me and I was angry because of her and Makena, my girlfriend.

Then I did something that I shouldn't have, I shouted at her, blame her for my present condition, I called her 'Princess', I know that it annoyed her to hell but I still kept going on and on, I friendship, she doesn't like to tell anyone know about her family, but I never let it come in between our about her family, she has her own reasons about it. But I didn't stop and told her not to call me ever again, not to come back here. How much I wished that I can go back in time and change everything that happened between us but I can't. But we were kid that time, I tried to apologize to her but she doesn't even want to talk to me. Yeah, I know that it was my mistake but still I m trying to fix it but she is not cooperating.

She should be in first year now but due to her 'brains' she was in second. She is an intellectual child, she can get admission in any college she wants, but one thing is bothering me, why did they come back? I know that her father definitely want her to be successful in her life, then why did they come here and got her rolled up in forks high? She could have lived back in London and completed her studies there only. I know that moving here was not her decision because she didn't want to come back here, so why did uncle move here? Well, whatever the reason is I m happy that they are back. And I would be happier if we can be friends again.

Ah! I want my best friend back but I have to try harder. I will try again tomorrow and will not stop until she forgives me, but for today I was sure of one thing that 'she hates me'.

**A/N: Jacob's entry is in next chapter,, yipee.. he and Elena will finally meet.. :) :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Jacob Black

**A/N: Whoa another chapter so fast.. Yippee.. :) **

**And guys, I know that you are adding this story to your favorites and story alert, but you can't just leave a comment on it! I could really use some inspiration right now. It's like no one is reading my story. Urgh!**

**By the way this is the chapter I've been waiting to post like forever. This chapter is in Elena's POV and the next one will be in Jacob's POV so that you can know what's going on his mind during imprinting and some pack stuff. **

**So enough with the Authors Note. :P**

**And yes. I do NOT own twilight all credits goes to one and only SM. :)**

Chapter 6: Jacob black

Elena's POV

_I was in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by tall trees. Everything was silent. I could hear myself breathing. There were people behind me. About 14 people but I can't turn to see them. We were waiting for something or someone. I was standing in the middle of the meadow and the rest were behind me in a V shape. _

"_They are coming" someone said but I can't see. By the voice I can tell that it was a 'she'. Her voice sounded like ringing bells. It was so inhuman but I was comfortable with it._

"_Let the game begin." I said and crouched down in a fighting position. The people behind me started running forward. As I stepped forward the scene changes. _

_I was now on the top of some sort of mountain I guess. The ground was covered with snow. I looked around but there was nothing. Out nowhere I was being thrown in the air and crashed directly into a tree. I heard my muscle crack and it hurt but I somehow got up and looked at the person who did this to me. I slowly walked to the clearing and saw nothing but bright blood red eyes. I tried to look at her face but I can't, I can see only her eyes. She was going to hurt somebody, there was a girl but her back was facing me so I couldn't point out who she was. _

_The red eyed creature lunged toward her but something inside me was telling to protect her so I did I jumped in between them and we started fighting, the girl was screaming behind me the red eyed creature pushed me and ran to girl and tried to push her from the top of the mountain. She was extremely fast but I was as fast as her I pushed the girl out of her way but she pushed me instead, I was falling down the mountain but I grabbed that creature with me, she was on the top of me. We hit the ground with a loud thud, she was perfectly fine as she was on the top me but I heard my bones cracking I can't even tell how many, she suddenly got up and was about to kick me in the stomach but…. _

I woke up struggling for air. It seemed so real. Kodo was not on the bed, maybe he just got up early today. I looked at my clock and it was time for waking up. So I got up and went to take my showers. While taking shower I kept thinking what that dream means. It was not the first time I got this dream. I've been getting this same dream the day I turned 16, I lost my count after 15 times. I've told my dad about it and he seemed worried. I thought that I was lucky because since I moved to La Push I didn't get these dreams so I slept peacefully. But god seriously hates me so what could I do? I finished taking shower and got dressed into black jeans, white button up shirt and a black blazer, today I decided to wear something different from sneakers and converse. I stood inside my closet and found the perfect thing to wear. I decided to wear VANELI FOR JILDOR's ignos ankle black leather boot. It was cool yet stylish.

I went downstairs said my good bye to dad and Kodo. I decided not to tell him about my dream because it will only worry him more. I drove all the way to Forks High. I don't know but I was driving slowly then my usual speed. I was getting this weird feeling in my stomach. I was sure that it wasn't because of the dream but something else. My hands were getting wet. Wet? Why the hell I m sweating? I started to feel nervous. To divert my mind I turned on the radio. **Love the way you lie by Eminem ft. Rihana** was going on so I started singing. It calmed me instantly. By the time the song ended I was parking my car on my regular spot. I saw the boys approaching me so I grabbed my bag and stepped put. The time I stepped out the boy whistled and guess what? I blushed. I wanted to slap each one of them but I can't control my damn blushing!

"Hey sexy." None other than Quil said. And I did what I want I smacked his head.

"Ow… that hurts" he said rubbing the back of his head. Everyone laughed at him. I smiled at him and I patted myself on my victory.

"Hey guys" I said to all of them.

"Hey Elena" all of them said at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment then started laughing I joined them too.

"Well I must say you are really looking beautiful." Paul said.

"Yeah, really" said embry.

"Like a model." Jared added. I chuckled softly at them.

"Thank you all." I said but didn't look at Paul. I haven't forgiven him. Seth wasn't there with them when I asked Jared he said that he is skipping school today. Just at the cue the bell rang, we all said goodbye and left for our classes. All the classes were damn boring. But soon the lunch time came.

Me and the guys were sitting on the far left corner of the cafeteria my back was to the cafeteria's door. They were looking very happy. I asked them why are they so happy so they just said that one of their best friend is coming back after a very long time. I got suddenly interested in this mysterious boy but left the topic untouched.

We all started eating our lunch by the time we were finished the principal made an announcement.

"_Good morning students, due to some important meeting the teacher will not be able to attend the classes for the next hour. So the lunch time is extended to an hour. After that the regular classes will go no. Sorry for the inconvenience."_

Some of the students cheered while some of them groaned. We were just sitting smiling stupidly at each other.

"So what do you want to do? We've got an hour." Jared asked sitting comfortable on his chair.

"You tell, I've nothing to do." I said putting my arms on the table and my head in between them.

"How about a story?" Paul said. And my head jerked up.

"What kind of story?" I asked first time looking at him.

"I don't know I was just giving you an idea." He said and continues eating from his plate. Wait when did he get another plate? Well, whatever.

"Stupid" I said and went back to my previous position.

"I have a story." Embry said and my head jerked up again.

"What kind of story?" I asked him.

"Well you have to listen to find out." He said. I made myself comfortable and motion him to start.

"Well this story is about a boy." He said and was about to continue but Paul interrupted.

"Bro you really shouldn't tell her this story." He said and I got angry. I smacked his head hard.

"Ow... That hurts." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Look I was telling the truth, it hurts." Quil said and rubbed the place where I had hit him before.

"Shut up both of you and Embry you continue." I said and he started again.

"This story is about two boys and a girl. But mainly revolves around the first boy. So let's name them first boy is Jade, the girl is Belle and the second boy is Ed." he said and I nodded. I don't know why but I really wanted to listen to this story. It felt like I had a connection with it.

"So Jade and Belle were childhood friends but then the girl moved away due to some family problems. After 8 or so years she came back and Jade got a crush on her, he really started to like her, But Belle started to like another boy Ed. They were very happy together. She didn't see anyone else than him. Then one day Ed left Belle. Belle was broken she eventually went into depression. She didn't talk to anyone; it was like she lived in her own world, apart from everyone else. She was a dead girl walking." He said.

I wanted to punch Belle so hard in the face that I can't even tell. She was in all zombie mode because Ed left her. What a girl! I mean I know that it hurts but it doesn't mean that your whole life is finished. It was damn ridiculous. I didn't say anything and embry continued with the story.

"Then her dad told her to hang out with Jade, so she did. Jade started to enjoy her company and his feelings got strong for her. Belle started to get out of depression and started to like Jade too. Jade's love for her got more day by day. But then Ed came back, she left Jade and went back to Ed." Embry said. This time I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"WHAT?" I shouted. This was just ridiculous how could she do that? Whole cafeteria was looking at our table. Then I realized that I shouted a bit too loud. I mumbled a 'sorry' and they all went back to their business. Then I turned around to face Embry.

"How the hell she could do that?" I asked him.

"Do you want me to continue the story or not?" he asked me. I just nodded and he sighed and went back to continue the story.

"Jade still didn't lose hope and tried to convince her. He knows that she loves him. Belle said that she like him a lot but as a friend. Then he asked her to choose between him and Ed. She said that she loved them both and didn't want to lose anyone of them" he said

How can she say that? She wanted both of them?

"So Jade stick around her and gave her company whenever she needed. Then one day Ed asked Belle to marry him and she said yes. Jade was broken, he loved her so much that it was too much for him to bear. He begged her not to do that but she said that she loved Ed more. He got really mad at her, he tried everything in him to convince her but she didn't budge. It was like his whole world was fallen apart. He stopped talking to his friends, stopped hanging out with them." He said softly.

A tear slid down my cheek. I never cried hearing a story before but this story just touched me. I don't know but I felt very bad for Jade. It was like I could feel his pain.

"Then Jade left." He said with a sad sigh. Did he just say that he left?

"Jade what?" I whisper shouted because I don't want to become the center of attention again.

"He left" embry said eyeing me. How could he left? Was he stupid or something?

"And why on the earth would he do that?" I asked completely shocked.

"Because he was hurt?" Quil said unsure.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked completely astonished.

"What?" Jared said this time.

"How can he just left? He practically left behind his whole life just because he was hurt. This is just ridiculous. He is worse than Belle." I said getting angry.

"He was broken ellie, that's why he left." Paul said.

"Broken? Just because some girl rejected him doesn't mean that the whole life is finished." I shouted at him but not too loud.

"He loved her." He reasoned.

"It is not important that she has to love him back, he didn't think about his family that how much they love him before running away. He didn't think how his friends will feel before running away. I understand that he needed space but things won't work if you keep running away from them." I said bitterly. I know how he felt because I've been cheated on, my heart was also broken. But I didn't run away like him. I stayed and faced my problems.

"You don't know anything about _love_ Elena" Jared said this time but softly. Oh, right he didn't know about me.

"You don't know _me_ Jared." I said barely as a whisper.

"So what do you think he should have done?" Paul asked angrily.

"Well of course he shouldn't have run away. If he really loved her then he would fight for her, but if she chooses someone else then it is her decision. He should have respected that. And as far as of getting hurt, sometimes you have to pretend to be happy for the sake of the people who love you. Life isn't about you only, your each and every move leave an effect on the lives of the people who you are related to." I said and tried to stop the tears.

"I know that it is not easy to forget everything but sometimes you have to just try." I said softly. I can't point out their expression. Memories of Adrian started to pop in my head and I can't cry In front of them, so I was about to get up to leave the cafeteria but-

"Hey Jake, long time buddy." –Quil said. A huge grin was plastered on his face. So this Jacob guy was here. But I didn't turn around. The rest of the boys also greeted him and embry hugged him.

"Hey boys." Jacob said. Suddenly my stomach turned into god knows how many knots. His voice was husky and very manly. But my tears were on the verge of spilling out so I stood up and was about to walk away but Jacob said something.

"What if he tried?" he said. And I know that the question was directed to me. He voice was full of pain and my heart ache a little. What is happening to me? I haven't even seen him and I m reacting this way to him!

I smiled softly to myself, I was looking at my shoes, I slowly turned around and I was afraid that I might cry in front of him so I kept my head down.

"Well if he had tried than he most definitely would have succeeded but I guess that he didn't want to forget her." I said chuckling bitterly. I was looking at his hand, they were balled up into fists and he started to shake slightly I looked up at his face. That was the most worst and at the same time the best thing I have done in my life. He was wearing blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt hugging his body perfectly showing the curves of his abs.

He was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. My heart beat was erratic. I looked into his eyes and my whole world changed. His eyes were chocolate brown in color. There was so much pain in them that my chest ached. I wanted to take that pain away from him; I can't stand watching him sad. My knees were going weak but it was his eyes that held me on my place. I wanted to look away but can't. He has cropped black hair and russet colored skin. I wanted to touch him so badly. What is happening to me? I have just met him. First time in a minute I saw love and adoration in his eyes, like he is ready to take a bullet for me, like he would do anything or me. I felt like I don't have to protect myself anymore, like he will be there for me always.

But soon they were replaced by hate and rejection. There was so much hate in them that I can't look into his eyes. His expression was of hatred, like I disgust him. The expression of his eyes reminded me of Adrian. It was too much to bear, a tear slid down my cheek. Why I m reacting this way to him? I m supposed to be a strong girl who don't fall for a boy easily. I've done that mistake before. No, Elena you can't do it again. He will only hurt you. I put myself together that break the eye connection. I quickly wiped away my tear.

"Uh oh" Quil said. I didn't understand what he meant but just let it go. I remembered what Adrian did to me I know that I shouldn't judge people on his basis but what I saw in Jacob's eye was 'hate and rejection'. And I can't go through all that again. It's too much. Another tear run down my cheeks and I wiped it away before anyone could see it.

"Excuse me, I have to go." I said and was about to walk away but he again interrupted.

"You don't know anything" he said bitterly. What the hell is his problem?

"Well then enlighten me." I snap back at him bitterly. He started to shake again. What is it with La Push boys? I wanted to punch him so hard in the face.

"Um… Jake man we have to talk" Paul stood up and dragged Jacob outside the cafeteria and into the woods. I didn't want him to go away my body was reacting to his every move. That was weird.

"I m going to the library." I quickly said and Embry, Quil and Jared only nodded.

I was sitting in the library. Today was uneventful. So much to handle in one single day, a tear run down my cheeks followed by another and another.

_  
Embry's POV

We were sitting in the cafeteria and I don't know why but I want to tell Elena the story of Jacob. So I did. I was shocked when I saw a tear slid down her cheek but I kept quite. After the end of the story she was damn angry. I listened to her very attentively; she was talking as if she had an experience of it. Then Jacob came, and the worst thing is that he imprinted on her. Worst thing because I know that Jacob has not gotten over Bella, and I don't want Elena to suffer because of him. It's been a short time but I already see Elena as a sister. She is different from others. After that little talk between her and Jake she went to library but the strange thing is when Jacob imprinted on her a different kind energy filled the room. I don't know whether the others noticed it or not but I surely do.

"Did you all feel that?" my question was asked by Jared.  
"What?" asked Quil.  
"That energy?" I said.  
"Yeah, it's strange." Jared said.  
"I guess it's because of the imprinting." Quil guessed.  
"No, I don't think so." I said a bit unsure.  
"What do you mean?" Jared asked me. Quil was also confused.  
"I never felt this way around Sam and Emily, this one is kind of different." I said  
"Like more Powerful?" Quil asked.  
"Or maybe, like more Intense." Jared said.  
"Yeah it can be. I think that we should talk to Sam about this." I suggested and they both nodded.

"This one is going to be a tough one." Quil sighed. I know what he meant by that. And it was absolutely right. This was going to be tough for both Jacob and Elena.

Elena's POV

I was feeling sick. I wanted to go home. I quickly got up and grabbed my backup. The boys were still sitting in the cafeteria. I passed them.

"Hey Ellie where are you going?" embry asked.

"Yo girl, you alright?" Quil asked concerned.

"I m not feeling well guys, I m going home." I said tiredly.

"Do you want me to drop you?" Jared asked but I shook my head.

"Call us if you need anything." Embry said.

"I will." I said and got in my car. I put the key in the ignition and just as I was about to leave the school Paul and Jacob came in front of my car and I suddenly hit the brake.

"Can't you see?" I shouted at them. I avoided Jacob's gaze at me.

"Sorry, where are you going Elena?" Paul asked confused.

"Ask the guys, I m not in the mood to talk." I said bitterly and drove all the way to home without stopping, my speed was going up the limits but I didn't care. I parked my car in the garage and open the door with a loud thud my dad was looking at me confused.

"You were supposed to be in school right?" my dad asked.

"Right, but I m not feeling well, can you please call and inform my teacher?" I said and throw away my boots.

"Okay." He said and called my teacher she said that it was okay. Kodo was playing. I was lying on the sofa but nausea came over me and I rush to the bathroom and throw up whatever I have eaten in all day. My dad was at the bathroom door asking me if I was okay.

"I m fine dad, just feeling a bit tired." I answered him and brushed my teeth. "I m going to bed dad. I could really use some sleep." I said to him and he kissed my forehead. I was really tired because I couldn't sleep at night because of my nightmare and the day was stressful too. I lay on my bed I think about my life in La Push till now. I never trusted people easily but the guys were really friendly and I wanted to trust them. They were like brothers to me. I closed my eyes and slept peacefully but this time I dreamed of Jacob Black.

****So, how was the imprinting scene? Reviews & Reviews. :) :P****


	7. Chapter 7: Unique

**A/N/: Hey guys another chapter. **

**A big Thanks to **_**reese's lover**_** and **_**KGrace91**_**.. **

**reese's lover : I appreciate your suggestions. But about Paul imprinting on Elena, I can't do injustice to him, actually I have another plans for him. :) And thanks a lot for your reviews, you really made my day.. :) :D**

Chapter 7: Unique.

Jacob's pov

Finally, I was home. I don't know, but I was getting some weird feeling like something is waiting to happen. I opened the door to my house. Ah, I missed my home so much. My dad was sitting in his wheel chair watching TV. He was thrilled to see me. Well, that was obvious; I have been gone for who knows how many weeks. He was very happy and told me that he was glad that I came back; he said that maybe I should start over. But I know I can't, because I still love Bella, I don't think that I can ever forget her. It is impossible.

Now here I am, getting ready for school. My dad said that I've already missed too much school so I should go back. I'm going to Forks High as La Push High is under construction. I went crazy when I came to know that I have to go to Forks High because those bloodsuckers go there, but this means that I can be close to Bella. Maybe I can convince her to change her mind. Well, we'll see what happens.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed in my blue jeans and tight black t-shirt, ate my breakfast, and then hopped on my bike and drove all the way to Forks. While I was parking my bike I saw a car, it wasn't just a car, it was a PORSCHE man! I love that car, so someone here has style. But then I thought that maybe it was of the Cullen's, but I couldn't smell them anywhere. Maybe they didn't come to school. If they didn't come to school maybe Bella also didn't come. Urgh! I got angry at the thought of that.

I took a last glance at the car and then went into the cafeteria as it was lunch time when I arrived. I look to the left corner of the cafeteria and saw Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul sitting on the table with a girl. Girl? Who is she? I don't remember them telling me anything about a girl. Her back was to me, she was sitting but I can tell that she was pretty tall for a girl.

They were discussing something. I was not able to hear what because they were in the far left corner. I got closer to them and hear what they were talking about. Paul was saying something.

"So what do you think he should have done?" Paul asked angrily. _Why was he angry?_

"Well of course he shouldn't have run away. If he really loved her then he would fight for her, but if she chooses someone else then it is her decision. He should have respected that." _They told her about me! And who the hell does she think she is, to say what I should have done or not? And respected that? She didn't know that she is getting married to a VAMPIRE! That got me really angry.  
_  
"And as far as of getting hurt, sometimes you have to pretend to be happy for the sake of the people who love you. Life isn't about you only, your each and every move leave an effect on the lives of the people who you are related to." She said softly. First time I noticed that her voice is very sweet, I wanted to see her, I wanted to know what she look like, and something was pulling me to her. _What is happening to me?_

"I know that it is not easy to forget everything but sometimes you have to just try." She said and by her voice I could tell that she was on the verge of tears, I don't want to see her cry, I want to hold her in my arms and keep her safe from everything. Did I just say that! What the hell? She was saying as If she had an experience. Everything started to come back to me; she was talking about me I started to shake slightly. She got up and was about to go.

"What if he tried?" I can't help but ask her. My voice was hoarse due to the pain in it. She slowly turned around but was looking down. She wore a black blazer and a white button up shirt underneath, black jeans and black boots. She smiled softly.

"Well if he had tried than he most definitely would have succeeded but I guess that he didn't want to forget her." She said softly. Don't want to forget her? Why the hell would I want to forget her? _I love her_. But she is marrying that leech, is this girl right? Did I have to forget her? NO WAY! I started to shake, she noticed this and looked up and I looked straight into her eyes. That one thing just changed my whole world upside down.

Her eyes were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life. They were black in color. Her eyes hold a different kind of shine in them. Her lashes were pretty long. Her skin was pale and her hair was dark as night. Her lips were a mixture of pink and red. The lower lip was a bit fuller than the upper one. She was a natural beauty. I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my life than her. Her character holds a strong personality. Her aura was filled with large amount of energy. My whole world shifted. I was going weak in the knees but her eyes hold me still on my place. I wanted to be with her, to protect her, to love her. That's when I realized that I Imprinted. She was like a ray of sunshine in the damp weather of forks. She was unique.

She was different from everyone else, even than Bella. Bella who? Oh my god, Bella. No, no, no, no, I didn't do this. I can't imprint. I never wanted to imprint on anyone else than Bella. I only love her not anybody else. I started to shake more; I can't love this girl and never will. I hate her. She was confused at first but then there was pain in her eyes. My chest ached. But I didn't stop. I don't want her, I don't want my imprint. A tear slid down her cheek. My chest ached more. But she wiped it away before anyone else can see. She started to walk away. She didn't know me; she has no right to talk about it.

"Uh oh" Quil said fully aware of what just happened.

"Excuse me, I have to go." She was about to walk away, but I interrupted.

"You don't know anything" I said through gritted teeth, and then she looked at me. She was filled with anger.

"Well enlighten me then." She snapped bitterly at me. Before I could reply Paul grabbed my arm.

"Um… Jake, man we have to talk" Paul said and dragged me out of the cafeteria. That girl said something to the boys and went away. I was not able to hear what she said because we were already out of the school and were heading to the woods. Paul's grip tightened on me.

"What the hell Paul?" I asked getting angry.

"This question goes to you Jacob.'What the hell?'" he shouted at me. What is his problem?

"What are you talking about?" I decided to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Just admit it already. Tell me that you imprinted on her." He said.

"So what if I imprinted on her? I don't give a damn." I said bitterly but this only angers him more.

"You don't give a damn!" he again shouted at me. "How could you not give a damn? YOU imprinted on her, man. She is _your_soul mate."

"_She_is my nothing Paul. I don't want anything to do with her. I only love Bella." I shouted back at him. Why is he taking that girl's side? He started to shake slightly.

"When will you see Jacob? She doesn't love you. She is marrying that leech. Get over it." He said, now it was my turn to get angry.

"It's none of your business Paul." I said through gritted teeth.

"The hell it is." He snapped back at me.

"Oh really? Well I don't want her; you can have her if you want." I said. He was on the verge of phasing.

"She. Is. Not. A. THING." He said each word menacingly. I was taken aback for a minute. "And it's on her who she wants to be with."

"Why do you care about her so much?" I asked him.

"Because she is _my_best friend." He answered me. She is Paul's best friend? A different kind of feeling ran through my body. Was this jealousy?

"I still don't care." I said and started to walk but he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"If you ever, ever hurt her or make her cry, you better be half way around the world because I will be right behind you. Get this through your skull, okay." He was damn serious. His eyes were full of concern. That only made me angrier. Why did _he _care about _her _so much?

"It's not going to happen because I don't have anything to do with her." I said and he released my arm.

"You don't know what you are missing Jake." Paul said. He was walking on my left side. I don't understand what he meant by that. We were at the school parking; we both were so busy in thinking that we didn't see a car coming. The car stopped immediately and I saw that it was the same Porsche I've seen earlier and 'that girl' was driving it. I now realized that I didn't even know her name. But I must say that this girl has some style, I mean a PORSCHE. I looked at her, her eyes were little red. She was avoiding my gaze.

"Can't you see?" she yelled.

"Sorry, where are you going Elena?" Paul asked. Elena, such a beautiful name. Her name suits her personality perfectly.

"Ask the guys, I'm not in the mood to talk." She said getting annoyed and then drove away. This girl got some attitude too. Paul just shook his head and went inside the cafeteria. The boys were sitting on the same place. We both also sat down.

"What happened to her?" Paul directed his question to Embry.

"She said that she is not feeling well." He said looking directly at me. I just avoided his gaze.

"What are you doing Jake?" Embry asked me. _What is their problem?_

"That's none of your business." I said casually.

"Well, actually it is. You can't just come into her life, imprint on her, and then say that it doesn't matter to you because you are in love with a girl who doesn't love you back." He said getting angry. Angry? Embry was the calm one among us. Why is he getting so angry at me because of her? He stood up and then walked away. The rest shook their heads disappointedly and then leave. The conversation was over.

The rest of the school passed like a blur and I can't stop thinking about Elena. I kept repeating that I hate her but it didn't help a bit. I didn't pay attention in any of my classes. The teachers were surprised to see me. The school ended and I got on my bike and drove to my home.

As I stepped in I saw my dad waiting for me. Of course the boys told him.

"Dad, I'm seriously not in the mood to talk." I said to him. He just smiled softly at me.

"I'm not going to say anything to you son. This is your life and you have your choices." He said and was about to enter his room but slightly rotated his head to see me.

"But make sure that you choose what is right and the best for you." He said and went into his room. This is the reason I like him so much. He never forces me to do anything against my will. I put my bag on the table and ate my lunch.

As I was about to turn on the TV a howl stopped me, and I know that it was none other than Sam. Great, now I have to listen to him too. I decided not to go, but then he used his alpha howl and I have no other option so I told my dad goodbye and went into the forest. I quickly took off my clothes and phased. I ran straight to the spot where they were waiting for me.

_'Why did you call me?'_I asked Sam. I know the answer already.

_'You know why we all are here Jacob.'_He said.

_'Look, I'm not in the mood to talk about it.'_I said to all of them.

_'We don't give a damn about your mood.'_Paul said this time.

_'Shut it Paul.' _Sam ordered. _'Jacob, we all know that you still love Bella, but you can't deny your imprint.'_

_'Oh believe me I can and I will.'_I said bitterly. Paul growled at me and I growled back.

_'Huh! Another lovesick puppy.'_Leah snorted. But everyone ignored her comment.

_'Jake, man please get over Bella.'_Quil said.

_'You know I can't.'_I replied.

_'Yeah, because you are a coward! What do you see in that vampire chick?'_Leah asked me.

_'Shut up Leah, or I will not bother to hesitate to rip your head off.'_I retorted.

_'You know what Jake, grow some balls.' _Leah snapped at me.

_'Silence'._ Sam said. _'Jacob, you can't stay away from each other; it will hurt you both physically and emotionally.'_Sam said seriously. I know this because it is the same with Sam and Emily. But it is not going to be the same between her and me.

_'I don't care.'_I said.

_'You have to care, she will be hurting too.'_Embry said.

_'She can take care of herself.'_I snapped back at him.

_'You don't know her.' _Paul said baring his teeth's at me.

_'And I don't want to.'_I said stepping forward.

_'Cut it both of you.'_ Sam said using is alpha tone. _'Jacob, it will be better for both of you to get to know each other. Neither of us wants her to suffer because of you. So you better take care of it. But I should warn you that you can deny as long as you want but you will end up with her only.'_

_'Please Jake, see what is in front of you. Bella is not yours. You've got your imprint man, you should be with her.' _Embry said.

I just growled at him and then left. I started to run back to my house.

Seth's POV

Jake just growled and left. I didn't go to school today but know what happened today because of our wolf telepathy. Paul and Embry were really angry. I can understand what Jake is going through, but running away is not a solution. We all were still in our wolf form.

_'Sam, I need to tell you something.' _Embry said.

_'What is it?'_Sam asked.

_'When Jacob imprinted on her a different kind of energy was filled in the room.'_Embry told him.

_'It was intense.' _Jared added.

_'I feel that too.'_Quil said and Paul nodded in agreement.

_'Hmm… that's strange.'_Sam said. Well that made sense, Sam had imprinted on Emily but I never felt the kind of energy described by the guys around them. But I have a theory.

_'What theory?'_Paul asked reading my thoughts. All eyes were on me.

_'Well I'm not sure but I think that Jacob is the actual alpha and since he imprinted on her his power increased, because imprinting always made the wolf stronger than before.' _I said.

_'Well that makes sense.' _Sam said.

_'But I still have a question.' _Quil said. _'Today when she hit me on my head it actually hurt.'_

_'Yeah, it hurt me too.'_Paul said.

_'But you all know that the human on which we imprint can hurt us physically.'_Sam told us.

_'Yeah but that was before Jake imprinted on her.'_Quil said. Sam was in deep thought.

_'That's odd'. _He said. _'Well, I guess that you all should keep an eye on her.'_

_'She is not a threat'_. Paul growled at him.

_'I know that Paul I just want that you all should keep an eye on her. She is different than the rest. We have to know what the matter is.'_He said using his alpha voice and we all nodded.

_'Well I'm going to call her and ask her if she wants to come to beach.' _Embry said and then we all phased back.

I was excited to see her again. She is just like my sister. She's different from everyone else.

"I'll meet you at the beach at 4:30" Paul said and phased back as he was on patrol. We all nodded.

"I'm going home I'll see you at the beach." I said and then went to home.

Jacob's POV

I don't want to imprint, she will only suffer because of me. I can never love anyone else than Bella. She is my only love and always will be. Elena is a nice girl; she can have any boy she wants. I'm not good for her; I can never give her the happiness she deserves. It will be better for us both if I stay away from her. I don't want her to get dragged in this whole supernatural world because of me. She can have her life the way she wants, and I will have my Bella. I have nothing to do with her.

I went home and tried to sleep but whenever I closed my eyes I didn't see Bella's face. Instead I saw someone else's face. Elena.

**So, what did you think of Jacob's reaction? I know that you are reading this story but not reviewing it.. Please leave reviews it will mean a lot me . :)**

**And in the next chapter, Elena and the guys (including Jacob) are going to the beach.. so do you want something interesting to happen there? Like Bella's entry or whatever you want.. Please let me know.. :)**

****Reviews and Reviews** :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beach

**A/N: Whew! At last chapter 8 is here. Sorry it took so long but I deleted this chapter 4 times! **

**By the way Thank You carla68, Foreverme2012, madittude99 for review. **

**And thanks to all other people who added this story as your favorite. But I will be really happy if you all would have review. :(**

**The cover of the story is here it says " **We all have to make different choices in our life, some are good and some are bad. But the way our life is now depend on the choices we made in past and the choices we are going to make in the future."

**I can change this in future I don't know yet. If you have any other suggestion don't forget to PM me.. ! :)**

**A BIG thanks to KGrace91 my Beta Reader.. :)**

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far, well here it goes.. :)**

Chapter 8

Elena's POV

I woke up at 3:45 pm, feeling well rested, I jumped out of my bed and then went into the bathroom to wash my face. I went downstairs to see my dad doing work on his laptop, he did his office work at home, and sometimes he went out for meetings. Kodo was in the backyard. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat on the stool beside the kitchen counter.

"How are you feeling now?" my dad asked still looking at the laptop.

"Peachy." I said. He smiled at me. Just then my phone started ringing, it was unknown caller.

_"Hello?"_ I said.

_"Hey Ellie, it's Me."_ said the boy on the other line. Is he really that stupid?

_"Hey ME, watcha doing?"_ I asked causally.

_"Oh, sorry, I'm Embry."_ He said.

_"It's okay. Wait, where did you get my number?"_ I said.

_"Umm... Paul gave it to me."_ he said. First my dad and then Paul. Great they should give my number to _everyone_ they meet.

_"Okey-dokey"_ I said.

_"So how are you feeling now?"_ he asked me.

_"A lot better than before."_

_"So I was wondering if you want to come to beach with us, everyone is coming?"_ he asked.

_"And by everyone you mean?"_ I asked him.

_"Me, Paul, Seth, Quil and Jacob."_ He said. Oh boy, I really don't want to see that Jacob guy again; in front of him my body got a mind of its own. But I could really use some air right now.

_"Fine, I'll be there."_ I said.

_"Okay, meet us there at 4:30 okay?"_ he asked

_"Sounds great. Bye."_ I said and hung up.

"Going somewhere?" my dad asked putting his laptop aside.

"Yeah, going to the beach with the guys." I said and finished my juice.

"Guys? So you have made some friends huh?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you can say that." I said simply.

"Is Paul going to be there?" he asked. Where did Paul come from?

"Yeah I think so." I said showing no interest at all.

"Look dear, just at least give him another chance." He said politely.

"Dad, I know where you are going and I seriously don't want to talk about it." I said and got up from my stool.

"All I'm saying is that just because your past didn't go well doesn't mean that your future can't be better." he said standing in front of me. "You both were kids at that time; you should at least listen to his side of the story."

"Fine dad, I will give him another chance but don't expect me to behave any nice to him, or else your expectation will go in vain." I said.

"That's my girl." He said and hugged me.

"I'm going to get change ok." I said and went upstairs. I got changed into dark blue wash jeans, a large sized green sweatshirt and put on Dean's adidas jacket. Overall, I wasn't looking attractive at all but I don't dress up to impress everyone. I was walking down the stairs and at the same time I was putting on my left sneaker. I was about to fall down but luckily balanced myself. Oh god, I'm lucky!

"How many times do I have to tell you that don't do two things at the same time?" My dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Well it doesn't matter because I won't listen to you." I said and Kodo came in.

"Hey boy." I said and bent down to his level. "Do you wanna go out with me?" I asked him and he suddenly nodded. I laughed at him.

"He understands you but not me. Why?" my dad asked coming in the living room.

"Well, he understands you too, but he just doesn't like you that much to show it. In other way, he likes to make you mad. Right?" I asked Kodo and he nodded. I smiled at him and my dad just shook his head.

"Okay, dad I'm going." I said and opening the front door.

"Be back before it gets too dark." My dad yelled from inside.

"Yeah yeah I know that." I said and then Kodo and I started walking softly. It was dead silent. But I was enjoying the scenery. I still remember the way to the beach so it was not hard to find it. It felt like someone was following us. I turned around but no one was there. Kodo felt that too. I looked here and there for about a minute but when I got nothing we just turned around and started walking again. As I took a step ahead my head started to ache. It was paining really badly; I couldn't stand, my legs were wobbly, and I fell on my knees. Kodo came running to me and started checking what is happening, I clutched my hair tightly in hope that the pain would go away but nothing.

The pain was too much, I was about to pass out but then everything was gone. There was no pain, I was absolutely fine. I slowly tried to get up; Kodo was whining, I patted his fur and assured him that I was alright but he knew that I wasn't. I balanced myself and then started to walk again. What happened back there was strange. I was absolutely fine and then suddenly I was lying on the ground groaning in pain. It has never happened to me before, so why now? That was not even a headache or something like that; it was like someone was hitting my head with a jumbo sized hammer, really hard. It was not normal at all. I kept thinking about it the whole time. After 15 minutes I reached there.

The scene was absolutely stunning. The beach was so beautiful; waves were crashing on the big rocks near them with a loud but pleasant noise. The smell of the salty water was mesmerizing. The sun was orange in color and the sky was filled with orange red and purple rays. It instantly calmed me down.

I could see the guys sitting near the shore and talking to each other. One of them turned around and came running to me. It was Seth. Whenever I see him a huge smile is plastered on his face.

"Hey" he said coming to me.

"Yo, what's up with you smiling all the time huh?" I asked him. And what do I get in return? Another big ear to ear smile.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." I said pointing at his face.

"Well, it's just that I'm a VERY happy person that likes to smile, a lot." He said smiling. Again? If I have to smile like him I would be the 'joker' of batman by now.

"Okay Sethy." I said and we walked to the rest of the group.

"Hey Ellie" Embry said hugging me.

"Heya Em." I said hugging him back.

"Hey Elena." Paul said.

"Hey Paul" I said politely with a smile on my face. He was shocked by my normal reply but quickly hide it. I promised my dad that I will try, so I will give him another chance.

Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I was looking for him; Embry noticed that I was searching something.

"He is not here; he went to meet a friend." He said, and emphasizes the word 'friend'. How did he know that I was looking for Jacob? Am I that obvious? Well whatever, but it seems that Embry does not like his friend. I was happy that he was not here but at the same time my heart dropped, I want to see him. WHY? God, please tell me what is happening to me? I'm so confused right now. One, I don't want to see him. Two, when he is not here, I want to see him. It just does not make any sense. I quickly shook my head. Embry just smiled at me.

I gave him don't-smile-at-me look. That's when I noticed that Quil was not there. When I looked around I saw that he was with a little girl about 3 or 4 years old near the shore. He was playing with her. Whoa! That was completely unexpected from someone like Quil. Kodo started running here and there, and I walked up to Quil. He was collecting shells from the sea.

"Hey there." Quil said standing up.

"Hi Quil." I said. The little girl looked up at me and smiled. Aw, she was very cute. She had russet colored skin, dark brown eyes and black hairs. She was really pretty.

"Hi, I'm Clwaire and you are?" she asked me.

"Hey, Claire I'm Elena." I said bending down to her level.

"Will you play with me?" she asked me with pure innocence.

"Sure, princess." I said and her smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Look Qwil she called me a princess, Yay! I'm a princess." She said jumping up down clapping her hands.

"Of course you are." He said.

"The most beautiful one." I added and she hugged me kissing my cheek.

"I rwelly like yow." She said.

"Me too, sweetheart." I said and then we started playing, Quil was really happy with her. Quil was looking at Claire with such adoration that it amazed me. It was clear that he loves her very much, not as in a couple but as friends or can say as brother and sister. I was very happy for Claire that she had a protective and lovable companion as Quil. They look too cute together.

After playing with them for a while I started playing Frisbee with Kodo, guys also joined us, and what surprises me that Kodo didn't mind and played with them too. I know that Kodo didn't like them but he was behaving for me. Kodo looked at me giving me you-owe-me-big look and I just laughed at that. He is just too cute. I wonder what would happen to me if he was not in my life. I love him more than anyone else, even then Dean. Sorry bro, but he is just too nice!

Jacob's POV

I was going to meet Bella today; I want to tell her everything that even if I imprinted, I will only love her and only her. Embry invited me to beach, I refused. But I wanted to see Elena so bad. Seriously, what is happening to me? I haven't even met her properly I want to see her and touch her; she is so beautiful, her lips are so luscious. I wonder how they taste. WHAT? I'm going insane. Oh god no I m supposed to think about Bella and not Elena, I'm not supposed to think about how gorgeous her black eyes are, how silky her dark hair are, how sexy she looks when she is angry. OH GOD, I'm officially getting insane. I quickly shook my head and headed to the bathroom.

I took a cold shower to get rid of her thoughts. After shower I get dressed in black jeans and dark blue t-shirt. Bella love dark blue color on me; she said that I look very handsome in it. I smiled thinking about her. The way she looked at me, and blushes when I touch her. Yes, she is the one for me, my Bella, sweet and simple. Not a rich, high classed girl, who like to tell everyone how much money she has, I got angry at the thought of her. I never wanted someone like her in my life and I will make sure that she stays out only.

I grabbed the key to my car from the table and headed outside. Billy was at Sue's house. I locked the house and got into my rabbit. I built it on my own. I love this car very much. I started the engine and drove straight to Bella's house. I hope that leech is not there, I can't stand his smell. After about 20 minutes I reached her house. Charlie was at work as his police cruiser was nowhere to be seen. I got out of the car and smelled the environment. The smell of the leech was their but it was faint like he here about an hour ago. I growled at that thought but was happy at the same time because I will get to spend some time alone with her. I smiled and knocked, after a minute Bella opened the door. Her sweet pineapple smell filled my nose, she smell so delicious. She looked at me with big a happy grin plastered on her face and rushed into my awaiting arms. I hugged her back tightly, I would do anything to hold her in my arms, and she is just so fragile and small in comparison to me like she will break with a slightest touch.

"Hey Jake." She said smiling and motioned me into the house.

"Hey bells." I said following her. We both sat down on the couch.

"I'm so happy to see you, I really missed you." She said softly.

"I missed you too." I replied.

"Where have you been Jake? You were gone for at least two and a half week. I was worried about you." She said touching my arm. Her touch gave me goose bumps. Her cold fingers sliding down my arm and the worried look on her face melt my heart. She cared for me. _She_ cared for _me_. I was very happy.

"Don't worry bells, I'm here now ok, with you and I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon." I said nudging her shoulder. She giggled softly. Oh, she is so cute.

"Why didn't you come to school for past two days?" I asked her.

"I had fever" she said and I tensed up a bit she noticed it and placed her hand on mine. "I'm fine now, you don't have to worry." she said with a weak smile.

"So what made you come here?" she said getting up and going into the kitchen. I followed her and leaned against the fridge.

"Why? Are you not happy with me being here?" I cocked my eye brow at her. She just shook her head smiling at me.

"Of course I'm happy with you being here, I just wonder if you want to tell me something important." She said shrugging.

"What made you think that I have something important to tell?" I asked walking toward her. She took a sip from her glass of water and looked up at me.

"I don't know, just seems like there is something you want to tell me." She said looking straight into my eyes. I can't take it anymore I have to tell her everything. I sighed deeply and then closed my eyes.

"There is something I want to tell you." I said looking at her; she motioned me to go on.

"I imprinted." I said and shocked filled her face, the glass which was in her hand a moment ago was now on the floor in pieces.

"You what?" she whispered almost impossible for humans to hear but I was a part wolf so I heard it clearly without any effort. Different emotions ran through her face, anger, hurt, confusion, but at last was betrayal. I felt very bad for her. I didn't want to do this to her. She was in deep thought after about a minute a tear slid down her cheek. I was about to wipe it away but she slapped it away.

Bella's POV

I was really very happy to see Jake. I really missed him a lot. I felt very bad knowing that he was hurt because of me; I never wanted to do that to him, I never wanted him to suffer. I blame myself for his condition. But I was happy that he came to see me. He is my own personal heater; he makes me smile without any effort.

I looked up at him; he wanted to tell me something so I asked him what it is.

"I imprinted." He said. Ha! He must be joking. I looked into his eyes and he was serious. Oh no, HE IMPRINTED. My Jacob imprinted. I was shocked I didn't even realize that the glass was now in pieces lying on the floor. But how could he do that? He can't imprint. Jealousy ran through my body, he is my Jacob; no one can have him other than me. I felt like I was betrayed. A tear slid down my cheek he was about to wipe it away but then anger took over and I slapped his hand away from my face.

"How could you do that? You promised me that you will never imprint." I shouted at his face. Jacob was taken aback by my outburst but suddenly put his warm hands on my shoulders.

"I know bells, I know that I promised you but you know that I can't control it." He said softly. He can't control it? How could he imprint? Who is that girl whom he imprinted on? What is there in that girl that my Jacob imprinted on her? He is mine, he love me not her.

"You love her?" I have to ask him.

"No, of course not, I only love you Bella and always will, I don't care about that girl only you matter to me, bells." He said seriously caressing my cheek.

I calmed down a bit. He still loves me. I can't lose my own source of warmth to another girl. I can't share Jake. He is mine. I don't know why but I didn't want to lose him, I love Edward I really do but I can't bare seeing Jake with another girl. I know that it is selfish, but I don't know how to react, it is just so sudden. I know that I should let him go but I can't lose him. He is my best friend. But Jake still loves me so I'm not letting him go away. He wants to be with me so he will be with me. I don't care about that girl. Jake said that she doesn't matter to him. I sighed and hugged him tightly. His warmth spread all over me and I sighed again.

"Come on, let's go to beach, you could really use some fresh air." He said ruffling my hair.

"Fine let me get my jacket." I said and went upstairs. After grabbing my jacket I left a note for Charlie. I locked my house and get into the rabbit. Jake was already sitting on the driver's seat he gave me a heart melting smile and then we drove to the beach. None of us said a word during the ride. I don't know what to do. I was confused. I know that I love Edward more than my own life but Jake is a part of my life too and I can't lose him to another girl. No I just can't do it. He still loves me so as long as he is okay with it I'm not letting him go away from me.

After some time we reached there and Jake tensed up. Why is he so tensed?

"What is it Jake?" I asked getting out of the car and walking towards him. He grabbed my hand and I blushed slightly.

"Nothing" he said and we walked down the beach. I smiling looking at our entwined finger and he smiled looking at me but it didn't reach to his eyes. I was about to ask him what it is but just kept looking ahead. I followed his gaze and saw the guys. They were playing with a dog? And a girl? Who is this girl? Is she... I looked up at Jake and he nodded answering my unasked question. So _she_ is here. Well, let's see what is there in this girl that my Jake imprinted on.

We walked to them and they stopped playing. All of them were looking at us. The guys were giving disappointed look to Jake for bringing me here. The guys didn't like me much and they were playing with this girl? Paul was giving me death glares. He frightens me sometimes I mean how anyone could befriend with someone like Paul; he has no control over his anger. He started to shake slightly. And then that girl put her hands on his shoulder. That's when I noticed her.

She was beautiful. No wonder why Jake imprinted on her. Her black eyes were so hypnotizing, here lashes were long, and of course they are FAKE! And her hair was really dark in color. I bet she dyed them! Her skin was pale but not pale as mine. Jealousy ran through me, there is no doubt that she is beautiful than me, hell she is beautiful than almost every girl here other than the Cullen's. Yes! She is nothing compared to the Cullen's but she can be one of them if she became more pale. Any guy would want her but not my Jake, he loves me. It surprises me that she is stupid enough to go near Paul when he is angry but what surprises me more is that he instantly calmed down. What? I mean we are talking about the hot headed Paul, he doesn't even listen to Jake and he calmed by her touch. I was confused and I looked up to Jake but he was looking somewhere else. He was looking at her with an intense emotion. There was a battle going on in his head about something. She was looking him back in a confused expression, of course she didn't know anything about their supernatural world and I doubt that Jake is going to tell her about it.

She didn't belong in this world. But why I'm feeling jealous? I should be happy that Jake has found his soul mate. But the idea of Jake being away from me is scary. I just can't lose him. I tightened my grip on his hands and he smiled nervously at me. This is going to be a long evening.

Elena's POV

Now I thought that coming to the beach was not at all a bad idea. We all were having so much fun playing Frisbee with Kodo. I was having a pretty good time with them. They make me smile and I like it.

Suddenly they stopped playing and continue to look in one direction. I asked them what it is but none of them answered.

"Hey Jared, J-A-R-E-D. Hello?" I said waving my hand in front of his face but he just kept looking ahead. I did the same with Embry and Paul too but they also kept looking straight ahead. So I also looked straight ahead, after 10 seconds I thought that they are probably going insane so I was about to turn but I saw someone, well that was two-someone. As they got near I recognized that one of them is Jacob Black. I mean really god could you just not give me one simple and fun night, this is just too much. There was a girl with him, and they were holding hands. Ooookkaayy... I just want to throw up.

_Come on Elena, what is happening to you? You haven't even met that girl and you are feeling jealous?_ My conscious said.

Wait, when did I say that I'm Jealous? I asked.

_It is printed on your face; you are starting to like Jac_-. JUST SHUP UP! God, me falling for him? Impossible.

I don't even know this guy I looked up at and all the guys were giving WAIT disappointed expression to Jacob? But why? Paul started to shake slightly. Well now I know that he starts shaking when he is mad. But what is there to be mad at. His shaking increased so I put my hands on his arms. He stopped immediately but did not stop looking at them. I looked at Jacob; he was looking back at me. His eyes were so intense; there was so much pain in them. I was going weak in my knees so I just grabbed Paul's arm more tightly. My body started to react completely different whenever he is around. Paul looked at me with pity in his eyes. Pity? God why is everything so messed up in my life?

They walked ahead.

"Hey guys." That girl said blushing. Paul looked like he was about to eat her alive.

"Hey Bella" all of them said at the same time in monotone. I looked at their faces at we all burst out laughing. I mean literally, big buff guys like them saying something at the same time in robotic voice it pretty funny. Bella was just looking at us confused. Fact number one, Bella has no sense of humor.

Seth hugged her, no wonder that kid like everyone. God! How can he like everyone if I had to be Seth I would be in a mental asylum right now. But he is sweetest guy I've ever met.

She was looking at me or should I say staring at me. I just looked away and my eyes stopped at none other than Jacob. He smiled a little and I smiled too in return. Well, he is quite a nice guy I think.

_I told you that you are starting to like hi_-. Will you shut up already? What is happening to my conscious we never talked before so why now all of sudden.

_Because you are in denial_. Shut up or I swear I'll kill you.

_You can't kill me I'm you._ I decided not to response and she stayed quiet_. How do you know that I'm a she? I can be a he also. _Really? Are you that stupid? I m a girl and you are my conscious so practically you are also a she, now shut up!

I looked up and Jacob was looking at me a bit confused. Of course I made a fool of myself in front of him. He must be thinking that why I'm making such a stupid faces but he doesn't know that my stupid conscious all of a sudden started to talk to me. _I heard that._ I want you to.

Bella was looking back and forth between me and Jacob so I looked at her. She smiled at me.

"Hey I'm Bella Swan." She said sticking out her hand and blushing. God what is there to blush so much? Fact number two, Bella blushes for NO reason.

"Hey I'm Elena Anderson." I said shaking her hand. I was getting a bad vibe from her like she is not good for me.

_Maybe you are jealous of her._ My conscious said again. Duh! Why would I be jealous of her?

_Because she is with Jacob and you are not._

I have nothing to do with her ok, and how do you know that she is with him, she can be his friend also.

_Oh! Jealousy._ Go to hell!

I've never got this type of feeling from anyone before but I didn't say anything because I don't want to be rude. Jacob looked at me and sticks out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black." 'Oh, really? I didn't know that mister obvious!' I didn't say that out loud.

"Hi, I think you already know my name." I said and as soon as our hands touched a tingling sensation ran through my body. It was like an electric current but a not the one which gives you shock but a warm one. Did I seriously just say a warm electric current? What is happening to my chemistry? We both pull back our hands at the same time. Confusion was plastered all across Jacob's face and Bella's eyes widened. The guys were smiling like idiots, like they know something which I don't.

Someone growled and Bella hide behind Jacob. Hmm… Growling? Grow- oh shit Kodo! I looked down on my left side and he was growling at either Bella or Jacob or both. I don't know because Bella was behind Jacob. I want to laugh so bad at that scene.

Come on, he is just a dog it's not like he is going to kill them. I restrain my laughing but the boys cracked up. It was getting impossible for me to stop my laughter but a few chuckles escaped from my mouth. Jared was already lying on the ground on the verge of tears. I tried to stop Kodo but he didn't budge. That was strange. I looked down at him, his expression was quite dangerous but of course not for me. He never behaved that way before, not even with my father or Dean.

Jacob was about to say something but I put my hand up silencing him. I bent down and looked him straight in the eyes he was still giving death glares to Jacob. I turned and looked at Jacob. He was staring back at Kodo. Hmm… so Kodo didn't like him. Well what can I do, he didn't like almost no one except me. oh boy! Jacob looked at me and his expression clearly said 'what is up with him'? I just shrugged my shoulders and looked back at Kodo. This is pretty serious I have to give Kodo a piece of mind later. I put my right hand on his face and forced him to look in my eyes.

"Stop it right now." I said slowly giving at least 2 seconds break in between each word. He looked at me with and nodded, I was glaring at him and what he did in return gave me my favorite doggy smile. But I didn't stop glaring at him; he should not behave like this. Then he stick out his tongue and rotate his head to his left side, I burst out laughing he looked so funny.

"You know what you are a real pain in the butt." I said and he smiled.

"Jerk" I said to him and he licked my face.

"Hey Kodo" Embry said and throw the Frisbee up in the air; Kodo ran and jumped and caught it easily. We all just laughed at him. Bella slowly came forward and Jacob relaxed a bit.

"Don't worry Bella, you don't have to be scared of him, he won't bite." I said chuckling and she just blushes.

"Yeah he is a pretty smart, just a little protective of Ellie." Embry said and I nodded. She just smiled at me.

"Hey! Uncle Jakey!" Claire said and hugged his leg since she only reached to his knees.

"Hey Claire-bear." Jake said and bent down to her level. Claire kissed his cheek and he smiled at her. Aw, a big buff guy like Jacob talking sweetly to a four year old is definitely heartwarming. I smiled at them.

"Yow know what Uncle Jake?" she asked.

"What sweetie?" he asked softly.

"Aunt Elena called me a princess, I m a princess!" She said laughing in her cute baby voice. She is so cute! Oh no, did she just call me Aunt Elena? I was freeze on my spot. Jacob looked up at me and clearly noticed the shocked expression on my face. I quickly looked away and started to cough. I coughed and coughed. Why hell did she called my Aunt? Jacob mouthed 'sorry' to me and I just nodded.

"You are the cutest princess ever." Jake said and then Claire ran to Quil. I turned around and looked at Embry and Seth, they were looking at the waves, and they sat down on their spot. I walked to them and sat in between them. Jacob and Bella followed. Bella was sitting a little too close to Jacob; I decided not to pay much attention to them. Paul and Jared were playing with Kodo.

Embry and Seth both smiled at me and Seth ruffled my hair. The waves were coming at our feet and then going back to the ocean. The breeze was gently blowing through my hairs. It was absolutely clear that I was going to spend most of my time at the beach only.

"And there's nothing more beautiful than the way ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline no matter how many times it's sent away." I couldn't help but say these words of Sarah May. I read a lot, I read this quotes in one of my books and it instantly get printed in my head.

"Sarah May" Embry said and I looked at him surprised.

"What? I read it somewhere." He said scratching the back of his head. I just smiled at him. We just sat there all of us deep in our thoughts.

Bella was snuggling closer to Jacob. I really want to throw up at that moment but pain shot through my stomach I quickly put my hand on my stomach to prevent screaming, Embry raised his eyebrows asking me what is going on.

"I'm fine really." I said and all the head snapped in my direction. Jacob was looking at me worried but I just avoid his gaze.

"So where are you from Elena?" Bella decided to make a small talk.

"I'm from London." I said and she had a shocked expression on her face.

"But your accent is American." She said and I knew that she was definitely going to say that.

"Yeah but I lived 10 years of my life here so I practically talk in American accent but I can talk in British accent too." I said and she just nodded, of course I was not going to tell her my whole story. I don't even know her properly. None of us said a word; we were all just enjoying the scenery. Bella and Jacob were talking about god knows what. It started to get cold and Bella's face was now on Jacob's chest and his arm was around her shoulder. Can't she handle a little bit of cold?

_Why? You have any problem with her getting so close to Jacob?_ My conscious interrupted again.

Why would I have any problem with her getting closer to Jacob? It's their life, not mine okay, so keep quiet. I thought and my conscious didn't reply.

"So what did your Dad do?" she asked. Why is she so interested in my life?

"He is a business man." I said. Oh god just don't ask what business, because I don't remember. I m so horrible! I don't remember what my Dad do? I have to check his laptop today. Bella just nodded.

"So why did you move here?" she asked again. Kill me now!

"Her dad wants to come back here, so here she is." Paul said coming with Kodo and Jared. Paul glared at Bella clearly saying 'one-more-question-and-you-are-dead' look. Bella shrunked into Jacob and I mouthed thank you to Paul. He just nodded and sat down.

Quil took Claire home and Kodo was now lying on my lap. He was relaxing peacefully. I wish that I could do the same; lying on my mother's lap and enjoying each moment peacefully. I wish sometimes that I could spend some more time with my mother. If she was here then maybe I was a completely different person, not that I complain that my dad didn't raise me well, but a mom is a mom.

Jacob and Bella left after a while and Bella gave me an unexpected hug. Jacob and I just shook hands; I got that tingling feeling again but didn't pull away my hand this time. After that I told the guys that I have to go home too. I give each one of them hug and a kiss on their cheek, Embry blushed like crazy while Jared hold me more tightly while hugging. Seth was Seth. I didn't say goodbye to Paul because after arguing about 15 minutes he ended up escorting me to home. He said that it is getting dark and I should not go home alone. Rest of the guys also agreed so there was no point in arguing so I gave in eventually.

So here I'm walking with my ex-best friend. Kodo was walking ahead of us. None of said a word during the way to my house. At last my house came into view I said goodbye and was about to put a step on the porch stairs but Paul stopped me.

"I'm sorry." He said. And both of us know for what. I slowly turned around and walked up to him.

"I'm really sorry, Elena." he said seriously and I know that he truly meant it. Then he told me about what happened that day and why did he called me. I felt bad for him. I was not the only one to suffer.

"It's okay Paul." I said and I don't know why but I was about to cry. "I think that we should give our friendship another chance." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah we should" he said softly.

"There's one thing Paul." I said and he motioned me to continue. "Just don't expect me to be my old self again. I've changed and I want some time. Hope you understand." I said and he nodded understanding. I hugged him tightly and a tear escaped. He kissed my forehead. Didn't I just say that I need time?

I said goodbye and went upstairs. Kodo was sleeping in the living room. I got changed into my PJ's and crawled onto my bed.

Today was okay. Forgiving Paul this easily surprises me, but it's a thing about me, I become super weak when it comes to the people I love. Paul is a main part of my life and I can't forget him easily and dad was right too we were kid at that time, so I gave him other chance.

Next, the guys, Embry, Quil, Jared and Seth are super cute. I'm not that good at making friends, but there is something different about them. I feel comfortable around them. Like, they are my own brothers. I started to like them in such a short period of time, they are so funny and they make me smile every time. I fell really lucky to have them all as my friends.

Then there is Bella. She is different, I mean like I feel uncomfortable around her. And the way she looked at me like she will eat me anytime. But I think that I should not make assumptions about her too early. I should give her some time. But about first impression, that was not so good. And she asking so many questions about me, I don't think that was out of curiosity but something else.

About that pain on my way to beach was unexpected. It has never happened before. The pain was so intense I thought I will die right then and there. I decided not to tell my Dad about it because next thing you I'm being transferred to some big hospital in America and I seriously don't want that. And if Dean came to know about this he will seriously kill my Dad for not telling him sooner. I don't any of it to happen so I will keep my mouth shut.

And at last there is Jacob Black. I don't but whenever I see him I go weak. I feel like I'm drawn to him. But the way Kodo behave today was different. It was like he was warning him about something. He never did that before.

Whenever I sleep I always dream about him only. I don't know why. I never felt this way around any other guy before except you-know-who. But the thing with Jacob is kind of more intense and deep. There is something different about him. I don't want to get into any relationship. I think that I'm not over you-know-who. I tried to be as hard as I can on the outside but the way Jacob see me it felt like he could look right through me. I don't know but I'm afraid that my heart will be broken again and this time the damage will be massive. I don't want that, I don't know that whether I will be able to handle it this time or not. I've already suffered too much not this time. Please. Tears started to run down my cheeks and I didn't try to stop them this time.

So many people think that my life is perfect but believe me it is not good as it seems. Dean and Edgar know about me that I hide my feelings from everyone except them. They love me so much. All my thoughts turned back to Jacob again. Why him? I'm so confused!

I pushed all my thoughts aside and decided to sleep, only to meet Jacob in my dreams. Urgh!

**** Bella is confused for her feelings between Edward and Jacob, **

**Jacob is confused for his feelings between Bella and Elena**

**And Elena is confused for her feeling for Jacob! **

**SO much confusion! Well let's see what is going to happen in next chapter. New characters are coming in the story! And someone is who is pale and cold are also coming. (I think you know who they are!)**

**And please Review. I really like to know what you think of this story. The no. of visitors the story is getting is pretty big but the no. of reviews the story is getting is very very less! **

****Review & Review** (Please) :)**


	9. Chapter 9: My Life Is Just Great

**A/N: Okay so kill me now.. it's been .. I don't know exactly how long.. so I m really very sorry. The thing is that my exams started that's why I wasn't able to upload. **

**And yes My Beta Reader's birthday is very lucky for me.. her b'day was on July 2 .. (the same day on which my exams started) but my exams are postponed till 9 July. Yay! :) Thank you so much KGrace91.. love you!**

**5 reviews for last chapter! I m so happy.. _Thanks to Jazzie123, madittude99, IreneAthan, taylor-wolves and RozaLove for reviewing._ You guys are the best..!**

**This chapter is kind of filler.. bt important.. new characters are coming in the story.**

**Ares (pronounced as Air-eez) **

**Liselle (pronounced as Liz-zel) **

**So on with the story... :)**

Chapter 9

I was getting really bored in my Calculus class. I've already completed half of my course. I didn't pay attention to teacher's rambling. I was staring at my desk. Ok Elena just 5 more minutes and then you will be out.

"Boring huh?" a girl sitting next to me said. "I'm Amber." She was a smaller than me, about 5'5. Her skin was pale, so that means she is from forks, her hair was blonde and eyes were dark brown in dark brown in color. She was smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm Elena." I said politely.

"Yeah, I know you are the new girl." She said. "I was out of the town for 3 days so we didn't meet earlier. So far, how are you liking this place?" she asked me.

"It's nice here." I replied.

"You live in La Push right?" she asked.

"Yup." I said with a smile.

"If you want, you can join me and my friends in lunch. I know that you sit with those La Push boys, but you are always welcome with us." She said smiling.

"I would love to join you." I said and her smile got even wider.

"Great, my friends will be really happy to meet you, we will meet in lunch." she said and I nodded, just then the bell rang and I left for my next class, Biology.

I love bio, according to me it is the easiest subject. I walked into my Bio class and saw a boy sitting in the left corner. I've never seen him before and I don't think that he is new here. He was very pale, his hair were a mixture of bronze, golden and brown hair. Strange thing is that his eyes were golden in color. I've never seen this color of eyes. He was quite handsome, but nothing compared to Jacob. Why the hell I'm comparing him with Jacob? He smiles softly at me as if he read my mind. Now, his smile got wider. I just shook my head and went to my seat. During the class my eyes wander to him, he was looking at a girl who was sitting right next to him. She was shorter than me; her skin was also pale but not as pale the boy's. Her hairs were dark brown in color and she was biting her lip. Of course that was Bella.

That boy was looking at her with complete adoration and love. Love? I thought that she was with Jacob. He turned around and glared at me, as if to threaten me. Oh my, I'm so scared. Please note the sarcasm. He was still looking at me or I should say glaring. Bella followed his gaze and looked at me with hateful expression. Seriously what is her problem? I scoffed at both of them.

Did he seriously think that he could scare me with his golden eyes? Puh-lease. I thought and that boy smiled at me. Bella was looking at him confused. Weirdo!

I paid attention to what the teacher was saying. After some time my thoughts wander back to Jacob. He is so cute, but why did he always seems so sad and like in pain. His smile never reached his eyes. I wonder what is up with him. He is so…Oh, not again. I shook my head and saw that that boy was chuckling. He seriously needs an appointment to a mental hospital.

Soon the bell rang and I was about to get out of the class but bumped into someone. Again? Last time I bumped into someone it came out to be Paul, now who? Superman? I looked up and saw pair of golden eyes looking back at me. He was 'that boy' with none other than Bella Swan. I groaned but not loudly.

"Sorry." He said.

"Umm...yeah, it's okay." I said and took few steps back.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my girlfriend Bella, I think you both have met already." He said sticking out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Elena Anderson and yes we have." I said and shook his hand. His hands were ice cold but I didn't pull away because I don't want to offend him or anything. Bella was glaring at me again. Sometimes she creeps me out. Edward smiled slightly at me.

"So you are the new student?" he asked me. Really? Didn't Bella tell him? And if he knows, then why the hell is he asking me?

"Isn't that obvious? It's not like you get bunch of new admission here every year." I said to him. But he just chuckled at me.

"Yeah you are right." He said and put his arms around Bella's shoulders. Does he really have to do that in front of me?

"So would you like us to join in lunch?" he asked smiling his crooked smile. Bella nudge him, but he just kept smiling at me. He is quite beautiful and his crooked smile is definitely worth million dollars.

"No, actually I'm sitting with someone else." I said politely.

"With Jacob and his pa- friends?" he asked. Why is he so interested in me? I mean it is clear that Bella didn't like me so why him?

"Nope with someone else." I said and he just nodded at my answer.

"Well it was nice meeting you." He said.

"Likewise." I said and left the class room.

"Bye" Bella said through clenched teeth's. What is her beef with me?

"Yeah." I said smiling at him. "Whatever." I mumbled to myself but by the expression of end-whatever it seems like he heard me. Then I left for my next class.

Edmund was strange. His name was Edmund right? Well whatever. His hand was so cold and his eyes were golden in color. And the way he looked at me was..? I couldn't point out how he looked at me.

Seth met me near my locker and I told him that won't be sitting with them today. He said that it was fine. I was putting my books in my locker when I noticed a girl taking out some books from her locker right next to me.

"Hey, I'm Elena." I said and she looked up at me, her eyes widened with surprise? She was a small girl about 5'3, had dark blonde curly hairs, light brown eyes, and was wearing round spectacles, her cheeks were chubby like a baby, over all, she was really cute.

"Um.. Hi.. Uh..I'm Liselle." She said nervously. Why is she nervous?

"Don't need to be nervous around me." I said coolly. "I'm new here." I said.

"Yeah, um I've heard about you." She said shyly. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"Are you not coming to the cafeteria?" I asked surprised.

"No, I have to go the library." She said sounding sad.

"Come on, you can join me if you want." I said and her eyes were now the size of saucer. Why is she behaving like it is a big deal?

"Thanks, but I really have to go, bye." She said and before I could say anything she started to walk down the hall. She was clutching her books to her chest, and was looking down, like she didn't want anyone to notice her, I heard someone calling her 'nerd' and 'loser'. That's when it clicked, she was being bullied. Oh god! That's why she was so nervous talking to me. my blood started to boil and I was about to answer that jerk back not to call her with names again and Amber came out of nowhere and dragged me to the cafeteria.

There were 3 persons, a girl and 2 boys. When we reached the table everyone smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey, everyone this is Elena." Amber said and we sat on our chairs. I sat in between a boy and a girl. Amber sat in front of me, and the second boy was sitting on her right side.

"I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kim." A sweet looking girl said. She had dark brown hair with brown eyes. She was very pretty and her voice was very soft. I could tell by her looks that she was a shy girl, and less talkative in the start, but soon she will came of out her small shell. What? I watch The Mentalist way too much.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, everyone call me Dan but you can call me anything you want." He winked at me and I shook his hand, then he lightly kissed my hand. Okay, I seriously don't like this but I didn't say anything just smiled in response. He was still holding my hand. Daniel was pretty good looking, with light brown hairs, blue eyes and a perfect nose.

"Hey I'm Garret." Another boy said who was sitting on the right of Amber. His hair was golden with a slight brown touch in them and his eyes were dark brown in color. He was smiling at me. I waved my hand at him since Dan was still holding it. Seriously what is his problem? Can't he just let go?

We were about to eat but Amber was searching someone.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked her. She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Oh, yeah she is waiting for someone special." Dan said chuckling. Amber throw cabbage from her salad at him but he douched it.

"Hey everyone." Came another voice from behind Amber. Amber's eyes instantly lit up.

"Hey gorgeous." That boy said.

"Hey." Amber said shyly. That boy sat on the left side of her and kissed her gently on the lips. Okay, now I hate this. Someone kissing in front of me just creeps me out. It bring backs old memory. I quickly looked away from them.

"And here comes the special one." Dan said sarcastically to that boy. He just laughed at him.

"Hey Dan." He said, Dan just rolled his eyes. "So, a newbie huh?" he said looking at me.

"Hello, I'm Ares." He said. He was surely handsome with light blonde hair, pink pouty lips and green eyes. Oh god, I always wanted my eyes color to be different like Dan and Ares. Either blue or green. But what I got? Black eyes, black hair and bonus, a Jacob BLACK! Whew, so much black in my life.

"God of war. Hi, I'm Elena." I said smiling softly at him.

"You know about Greek gods?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I've read about them." I replied.

"Impressive. At last I got someone to whom I don't have to tell whole history behind my name." he said sighing dramatically and Amber poked his arms. They are really cute couples. I just smiled at them and was about to eat my lunch but Dan was still holding it. I looked up at him, but he still didn't release it. Ares cleared his throat causing both of us to look at him.

"You should really let go of her hand." Ares said and I thank him mentally. It's not like I cannot do it myself but the thing is that I'm not very good at making friends because back at London I hang out with Kurt and Dakota only, so I didn't want to seem too rude to anyone of them. I took a sip of water from my bottle through my free hand.

"And why would I do that?" Dan asked. I was about to say that because I have to eat lunch.

"Because Jacob Black is staring at you." Amber said and the water got chocked in my throat. Why on the Earth is he staring at us? I slowly turned my head to face his table. They were sitting right behind us and Jacob was glaring at Daniel? Come on, what is his problem? I glared right back at him.

"Staring or should I say glaring is rude." I muttered to myself. But it looks like Jacob heard it because he quickly breaks his gaze. Weird. How the hell on earth is it possible for him to listen that? He is at least sitting 5 steps away from us! Daniel let go of my hand, and boy was I thankful? Whew!

"Is he your boyfriend?" Daniel asked and this time my burger got choked in my throat. Can't I just eat my lunch? I'm HUNGRY!

"Of course not." I said. Why would he be my boyfriend? I don't want one.

"It doesn't seem like" Ares said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him clearly getting irritated.

"The way he looks at you is different." Garret answered. Different? I didn't see anything different. All I see is that angry-young-man looks he keep giving me. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, but I can't point out what it is. But it is sometimes like he adores you." Kim said. Adore me? I started laughing like crazy.

"Are you serious, adore me?" I asked her chuckling now.

"Yeah..." she said unsure. I just shook my head.

"You know almost every girl in the school drools over him and his friends, but they didn't pay attention to anyone." Garret says. No wonder, who wouldn't want to date those muscles, but of course not me! Ha ha!

"Got attitude problem I think." Daniel said through clenched teeth. Of course he hated them I mean which boy wouldn't. All the girls of the school want them that will surely make other boys jealous.

"But Jacob didn't notice any other girl beside that Bella chick." Ares said eating his fries. Bella Swan, I don't know but when Ares said that Black see no other girl than her I felt bad, really bad. What is going on with my feeling?

"The whole school knows about the love triangle going on." Daniel said showing no interest at all. Love triangle?

"Love Triangle?" I said clearly showing interest in it. Amber was about to say something but 6 figures enter the cafeteria. I recognize two of them, Edmund and Bella. Edmund throws a smile in my direction and Bella just glared at me. I didn't recognize anyone else. But one thing was absolutely true, beside Bella they all were stunning and that Blondie was gorgeous; she can be a model if she wants. Hell! All of them can be models if they want.

"OH MY GOD!" Amber shouted at me. "What?" I asked clearly confused.

"Edward Cullen smiled at you!" she screeched. Oh, so his name is Edward, me and my stupid memory, but what's the big deal if he smiles at me?

"So?" I asked her.

"So? He is Edward Cullen!" she screeched again. I just can't see what the big deal is; he is not a god for god's sake!

"Here we go again." Daniel said and Garret and Ares chuckled. "All the girls of the school are either mad about Jacob and his friends or Edward and his cousins." He said sighing. So this is why she is so happy.

"Edward is watching you." Kim said. Oh, first Jacob and now Edward, just superb! I rotate my head to the left and saw that the whole table on which Edward was sitting were passing smiles at me except that Blondie and none other than Bella. I smiled sheepishly at them and then turned back to eat my lunch.

"I like the Cullen's but I think that Jared and his friends are much better." Kim said shyly. Ooh..!

"Kim's got a crush." I said singing. She blushed.

"She is got it bad for Jared." Ares said and Kim poked him in the arms. We all just laughed at her.

"She is going crazy about him since kindergarten I think." Amber said. She really got it bad man. I mean kindergarten?

"Why don't you just ask him?" I suggested.

"We have been convincing her from past two years." Garret said. "But she is just too shy and Jared is like he doesn't even now she exists." He continued and Kim sighed. I felt bad for her.

"If you want I can talk to Jared." I said, I normally wouldn't want to interfere but this is going on for so long and knowing Kim I don't think that she is going to ask any sooner.

"No, please don't tell him anything." Kim begged me. Man, she really got it bad, and when I say 'bad' it means extremely bad!

"Fine I won't" I assured her and she smiled at me.

"Here she goes." Daniel said looking behind me, I turned my head and saw Bella hugging Jacob and she sit right next to him, all the guys were making disgusting expression on their faces, Paul looked at me and nodded, I just smiled back at him. Bella was sitting way too close to Jacob and my stomach twisted, it was like I'm gonna throw up everything I've ate. I turn around and closed my eyes tightly and wished for the pain to go away after sometime it vanished.

"I don't understand what is going on here?" Ares said, confusion written all over his face. I just raised my eyebrows at him.

"You want to know about the love triangle?" Ares said and I nodded my head way too quickly he just chuckled at me. I don't know but I have a feeling that it is related to me in a way.

"Okay so first introductions." Amber said and I motioned for her to go on. She looked at the Cullen's table and I did the same. "So, the one with short curly black hair and is extremely big with muscles is Emmett. The blonde girl sitting right next to her is Rosalie, his girlfriend. The girl with short pixie hair is Alice and the boy sitting right next to her with honey colored hair is Jasper and I guess you already know Edward." She said and I nodded.

"I like Jasper." Kim said.

"Nah, Emmett is better." Amber said. I just chuckled at both of them and the guys shake their heads.

"They were supposed to graduate in this month." Garret said.

"Supposed to?" I asked them.

"Yeah they are seniors, they were supposed to graduate this month but due to some problems they are graduating next month." Garret explained.

"That sucks!" I said and everyone nodded.

"So the story goes like this." Amber started and Ares chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Edward never date any girl from the school, it was like every girls were invisible to him. But then Bella Swan came and bada bing bada boom! They were all lovey-dovey. Now, all the girls were invisible to him except Bella, they were completely in love, the way Edward looked at her warm every girls heart." She said. And I found it really cute. I may don't like Bella but I've seen the way Edward look at her, full of love and life.

"But then something happened and Edward left. Bella was a walking zombie; she didn't talk to anyone, stays all alone, not eating anything, not paying attention in classes. She went into depression." She said. I clutched my hand into fist. I just can't understand why the girls go all zombies if their boyfriends leave them. Why are they so dependent on them? I hate it.

"Then, it is said that she started to hang out with Jacob and they become really close but then Edward came back and then she went back to him." She said. I've heard this story before but I can't place when and where? Oh god! I seriously need to work my memory.

"From that day the fight is going on between them for Bella I think." Kim said and I nodded. Boys and their ego.

"So who's winning?" I asked jokingly.

"Hmm... I don't know she is with both of them, I guess." Daniel said unsurely. Both of them? EW!

"Whatever." I said and at last finished my lunch.

"So where are you from?" Ares asked.

"London." I said simply, they were surprised.

"Yay! We've got a British." Daniel said sarcastically. I poked him in the side.

"So what are you doing here in this small town?" Garret wondered.

"I and my family used to live here 6 and a half years ago, but then we shifted to London, now my dad wants to come here again so here I am." I said and they nodded.

Just please don't ask me what my dad do, because I know that he is a business man but I don't know what is his business about. And yes, I know that I'm horrible daughter, but I have some issues going on with my memory. Okay, before anyone asks just try to remember what your father do….um.. no clue! Just then the bell rang. At last, it seems like forever! We all said good bye to each other and went to our classes.

The rest of the day was boring as hell. Jacob was in my English class but he was not present in the class today. I wonder why, he came to school today but did not attend his class? Strange.

"Urgh!" I tried to start my car but she ditched me at this moment. I decided to call my dad; he would love to pick me up from school.

"Hey pops!" I said.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" he asked.

"Um.. Pa, my car is not starting and I was wondering if you could pick me up from the school." I said.

"When was the last time you sent your car for service?" he asked. Uh-oh, I'm so dead.

"Um... Uh... I don't remember." I said sheepishly.

"Oh my girl." He said sweetly. Yay! He is not mad. Thank god he can pick me up from school. "Too bad for you because I'm not going to pick you up." He said raising his voice. Here we go.

"Dad please, your daughter is asking for a little favor and you are denying it?" I said as softly as I can.

"Don't use that tone with me, and if you want for me to pick you up then wait for 3 hours." He said.

"3 HOURS". I practically shouted at him.

"Watch you tone young lady." He said sternly.

"Sorry." I said.

"I'm in Seattle right now, so if you want for me to pick you up then wait." He said.

"What are you doing in Seattle?" I asked him.

"Meeting with a client." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Well, Thanks a lot for your help dad, enjoy your day." I said and hung up. Great! I have no problem in walking to home, but I can't leave my car here.

"Any problem, miss?" Paul said putting his arm across my shoulder. But I didn't object.

"My car won't start." I said putting my head on his shoulder. We use to stand like this all the time when we were small. I missed that.

"When was the last time you sent your car for service?" he asked.

Not again.

"I don't remember." I said and he was about to say something but I cut him off. "I know that I should take care of her, but I forgot." I said and he nodded.

"So you are saying that you want me to drop you to your house." Paul said.

"Excuse me mister." I said standing in front of him. "I didn't ask for your help. I can walk, but I worried about my car ok."

"I can drop you seriously." He insisted.

"No, I want to walk, just want to think." I said and he nodded.

"Okay, so you go on and I will take your car to the garage." He said.

"Garage?" I asked.

"Yup, Jake has his own garage and he will be more than happy to fix your car, I mean it is not every day that you get a car like yours to fix." He said.

"How are you going to get my car there?" I asked.

"Ever heard of tug truck?" he said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah." I said. "Thank you Paul."

"Yeah you are welcome." He said. "So where is my hug?" he asked.

"Hug?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I help you and I can't get a hug? That is so unfair." He said pouting.

"Ha, your pouting is not going to work on me." I said.

"Oh? So what is going to work on you huh?" he said smirking.

"Gross, Paul." I said. He is the god of flirting. But I seriously hate when someone is trying to flirt with me.

"Aha. So I have to do something." He said and before I could ask what is it he started to tackle me. I was laughing so hard.

"Still ticklish I see." He said.

"Stop it, Paul." I said but he didn't plan on stopping any time sooner. Embry and Seth come to where we were standing.

"Help me Em." I said and he pulled Paul away from me.

"So are you hugging me or you want me to do it again?" he said coming forward to me with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said and hugged him and he hugged tightly than necessary. "I hate you" I mumbled into his shoulders.

"I heard that." He said letting go of him. I just stick out my tongue at him.

"Bye guys." I said hugging them. Daniel, Ares, Garret, Kim and Amber waved me bye from the left corner of the parking lot. That's when I remembered about Jacob, Quil and Jared. Where are they?

"Where are Black, Ateara and Cameron?" I asked them, they stiffened at my question and looked at each other, like a conversation was going on between them.

"Yo, I'm right here." I said clapping my hands. They all looked at me and smiled nervously. What is there to smile about?

"They have to run errands." Embry said and Paul and Seth nodded. Embry is a bad liar, no doubt about it. But I didn't pry. I just nodded my head and started walking all the way to my house.

The road was dead silent and was covered with forest. Small noises were coming from the forest. I loved the scene, walking alone on a lonely road, all thoughts to myself, how amazing.

I was walking but my wander off to the Cullen's. There was something different about them. They were unnaturally perfect. The way they move was flawless and they were abnormally cold.

On the other hand, there were the guys. They have a warm feeling around them, full of life and laughter, but they are extremely buff and hot, temperature wise. Like, they were opposite of each other.

Being this hot and cold for an average person is scientifically impossible. I surely know this much. I want to know how it is even possible. Suddenly something moved in the forest I turned to my right but there was nothing. Strange. I pushed that thought from my head. Again, something moved. Seriously it is not the best time to play games. I'm not in the mood to play run and chase.

Something ran past me. I froze on my spot, a lump forming in my throat. How could anyone move this fast? I turned around but no one was there. Okay it is starting to get creepy. I was alone on the road, no sign of human civilization for at least around a mile, a perfect opportunity for a serial killer to kill me. Wait; there is serial killer in La Push? Why the hell anyone didn't told me about it?

Suddenly someone pushed me in the left side and I crashed into a tree. My head was pounding, and my heart beat was erratic, how can someone push with this much force, because road was nowhere to be seen. I was into the forest. I slowly pushed myself up, I was struggling for breath. I was not afraid but was just confused and was in pain. My head hurt a lot. I press my hand on the back of my head, thankfully I'm not bleeding but winced from the throbbing pain. I hate head injuries, for all one knows, I can get a brain damage or memory loss, anything is possible. I was not even fully recovered from what just happened and just then someone pushed my back up against the tree, cold hands were gripping my neck, way too tightly. I slowly opened my eyes and was terrified to see what was in front of me.

A pair of red eyes was staring back at me. She had red hairs and was baring her teeth's at me. Those eyes were way too familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. Where I have seen those eyes? Urgh I can't remember. She smiling dangerously at me, she came closer and sniffed me. "Hmm… you smell delicious, even sweeter than that vegetarian's girlfriend." She said. Her voice was like ringing bells, so perfect so strange. And what does she mean by 'vegetarians girlfriend'? And I smell sweet? I was positive of one thing that she was not a human. There was no way that she was a human, it was like she was a predator.

"What are you?" I asked my voice coming out barely as a whisper but I'm sure that she heard it because she smiled at me.

"Right question, you are pretty smart. But why should I tell you who I'm? I can kill you right here, so what to do with the entire introduction?" she asked.

"Well, if you are going to kill me or whatever than at least I should have the privilege to know who you are." I said and sounded brave, trying to steady my heart beat.

"You are different." She said examining me closely.

"And how is that?" I asked casually.

"Are you not afraid of me?" she asked getting interested.

Duh! "Why would I be?" I said looking straight into her eyes. Afraid of her? Why? Because she is going to kill me? I really don't care. "You cannot do worse than killing me." I was not afraid of dying, but I never in my life wanted to die in a forest by some creature, I wanted to die an honorable death, the one which everyone will remember. I know I'm sounding a bit filmy, but this is what happens when you watch way too many action movies.

"You will be a feisty and a tough newborn, there is something unique about you but I couldn't point it out right now." she said. Newborn? As far as I know we can't turn back to baby right? Unique about me? Well that's new. Suddenly she tensed up. And I managed to chuckle.

"What afraid of me now?" I asked her smiling. Her grip on me tightens and her eyes turned black. Okay, no little scared. I was losing my focus; I cannot see clearly everything was a blur.

"You've got company." She said. Company? "You will be an asset to me, but it is a shame that I have to wait till after the fight, I gotta go now, you will know everything soon enough, about what I am and about your friends. I will come back later for you. See you soon." She smiled at me and banged my head against the tree again. Was that really necessary? And then she vanished like she was never there. I fall to my knees, a tear escaped and slid down my cheek. My head was pounding heavily and my eyes were stinging. I was sure that there is going to be a bruise on my neck. Suddenly there was heavy movement, like a bear running or bears running. Great, first that redhead and now bears, I'm going to die today.

Four figures came running in my direction. I tried stood on my feet, prepared to get killed but eventually fell to the ground. They were not bears; they were wolves or horse sized wolves? I have never seen such creatures before. They were running with a speed of lighting, 3 of them ran past me. They are not going to kill me? But the last one stopped when he saw me. He took a step forward, examining me; frankly speaking I was not scared at all. The wolf or horse or a hybrid was russet in color. He came near me and I looked up at him. It titled his head down so now we were face to face. He was extremely tall and huge. He was reflecting an image of a male, with all those pride and ego in his chocolate colored eyes. There was something familiar in his eyes, I hesitantly raised my hand to stroke his fur, he further bend down his head, his fur was like pure silk, so soft so shiny. I tried to stand up but he pushed me down on the ground. Something was not right; there was something which was pulling me to him.

I tried to focus on my vision but my head was spinning, that hybrid, started to move backwards to go deeper into the forest.

"No, please don't leave me." I whispered. He completely disappeared from my sight. After struggling for 15 seconds I stood on my feet but then again I was about to fall down but a pair of strong warm arms caught me. I looked up but my eyes were blurry.

"Black?" I asked. I could barely see but I sure that it was him only.

"Yeah, it's me." he said. "You are gonna be fine." He said and picked me up bridal style. I was losing my focus but tried not to.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Go to sleep." He said and I didn't fight back.

Have you ever felt like you were in so much pain that you think that you are going to die? Well, I'm not feeling that kind of pain but it still hurts like hell. My head was throbbing with pain, my whole body was stiff. I tried to open my eyes, as I opened my eyes I quickly shut them close because of the contact with light. I tried again and this time adjusted my eyes to the light, I looked around and found that I was in my room, lying on my bed. How the hell did I get in my room?

I tried to sit. My life was absolutely normal before I came here and now, I don't know what the hell is going on. My throat was burning due to dryness; I somehow managed to walk downstairs and was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Oh my god, Elena, you scared me to death. I was about to call the doctor, how are you? Are you feeling okay? What happened to you?" my dad asked clearly terrified with what happened to me.

"Slow down dad, I'm fine." I said and gulp down glass full of water in one sip.

"What happened?" he asked stroking my cheek with his hand. I can't tell him about what happened there because next thing you know we all are going back to London. And I don't want that.

"I..Uh..Um.. I- slipped and hit my head on a rock." I lied. Well that wasn't a complete lie, I did hit my head but with a tree.

"Come one Elena, you have to be careful, if Jacob didn't saw you, god knows for how long you would have been lying there unconscious." He said. Jacob. Where is he?

"Where is he?" I asked.

"When I came home you were not here, I panicked and then Jacob came carrying you out of the forest, I nearly died there, you gave me heart attack." He said and I slightly smiled at him. "He told me not to worry and said that he found you lying on the ground, and said that you will be awake soon, so there is no need to call a doctor. And then he left saying that he will stop by later." He said and hugged me again and I hugged him back.

"Don't you ever do that?" He said seriously.

"I will not." I promised him. "So, why don't you tell me what exactly happened?" I asked him. There was no way that my dad acts normal when Jacob carried me here.

"Uh..Um.." he said scratching the back of his head, I motioned him to tell me the whole story.

"Well, when I didn't found you in here I went outside, and was about to go Paul's house, thinking that you might be with Joe, but then Jacob came carrying you out of the forest, I walked furiously to him, and started shouting at him." He said and I watched him in complete shock! "I asked him that why is he holding you, and what happened to you, I said him that I will take him to police and he will rot in the jail for the rest of his life."

"You did not say that!" I shouted.

"Well, what else to do you expect me to do? An unknown man, carrying my unconscious daughter and bonus OUT of the forest, but when he explained to me, I said thank you." He said casually.

"You did not apologize to him?" I asked him

"Why would I, I didn't say anything wrong and I mean every word that I said." He said and sat on the couch. I just sighed heavily, my dad he will never change.

"Wait, where is Kodo?" I asked looking around for him.

"He got really mad and I was unable to handle him so I let him go out." He said and I nodded. There was no doubt that he will go mad, he just gets scared and went to all 'alone mode'.

"I'm going to look for him." I said.

"You are not going anywhere; he will be back on his own." He said.

"Dad, please you know how he is; he is worrying as much as you are. Let me go, I will be fine, I promise." I said and he nodded. I walked out of the house and started to search for him. Of course how stupid I am? How am I going to search a 3 and a half year old dog, who, apparently cannot speak human language, in La Push. Okay Elena, where would you go, if you sad and angry at the same time? The Beach.

I walked to the beach and spotted Kodo instantly; I looked at me but turned away. Oh dear! I walked up to him and pat him on the head. He was still looking down, I lifted his head up.

"I'm fine really." I said and he sighed snuggling closer to me, his wet fur stroking against my cheek, he was crying. Anyone who said that animals don't have feelings is terribly wrong.

A tear slid down my cheek. Kodo is like this from the start, when I first saw him in the pet store I know that I want him only. He was sitting behind the bars in the farthest corner of the shop, all alone, so small and vulnerable. I left sorry for him, he was just a baby, only a week old, without any mother to look after him. I know how it felt not have a mother to take care of you. I was lucky enough that I got 10 years to spend with my mom, but Kodo, I doubt he even saw her mother. I told dad that I want him and he agreed, not asking why I want him.

From that day onward, I gave all the love he wants, I feed him, play with him, talk to him, we were inseparable. He cannot talk, but he expressed his feelings without any hesitation or confusion. Watching me sad, made him sad. He is afraid now, because he thought that he will lose me, but that is so not going to happen, we have a long way to go.

I patted his head. "Where's my favorite smile?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood. "Oh, come on! You are not going to give me my favorite smile?" I asked pouting my lips. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Hmm.. He is definitely getting some human traits from me, good. Then he gave me my favorite doggy grin.

"That's my boy." I said and he licked my face.

I was standing and water was covering my feet's. I love the feeling of wet sand under my feet's and water flowing over them. Kodo was standing at least ten feet's away from me, ha-ha he hate water! I just stick out my tongue at him and he started running her and there.

I looked down and picked up a pebble, it was red in color, I examined it closely. Red. Eyes. Cold. The eyes of that girl were exactly the same I saw in my dream, blood red. My dream, is it going to be true? The coldness of her skin, just like Edward's, that hybrid in the forest, his chocolate brown eyes, something pulling me to him, Jacob carrying me to home.

Who was that red-eyed girl? Why was she so cold? Why is Edward so cold? How can I be an asset to that girl? What does she meant by talking about making me a newborn? How am I unique? What did she meant by she will come for me later? Who was that hybrid? Why did he save me? Why didn't he kill me? Why was feeling safe with him? How did Jacob know I was in the forest? Why are all the boys so warm? My head was spinning with so many questions. I was not feeling well, Kodo noticed and we started walking back to the house. One thing I was absolutely sure of was that all these incidents are making me question my biology. I want answers and I will get them.

I walked into the house and my dad was in the kitchen probably cooking dinner. A pain shot through my whole body. I clutched my hair in my head to prevent screaming, but was unable to control it any longer and screamed. Kodo and my Dad came running to me. I was sitting on my knees, tears of pain slid down my cheek; it is the second time this is happening to me. My dad tried to calm me down, what surprises me the most is that he didn't call 911 yet.

"Dad, what is going on?" I asked him, more tears coming out.

"It is happening." He said to himself.

"What is happening dad? What it is?" I asked trying to get up.

"I have to call him." He said again to himself.

"Who dad? Will you please me what is going on?" I asked getting irritated.

"Your godfather." He said looking at me. God father?

"I have a god father?" I asked him but before he could answer the pain overcome and I passed out second time in a day. My life is just great!

**So next chapter will be out soon I think... please don't forget to review and tell me what do you think... and yes Happy Independence Day (in advance) to my United States readers. Enjoy! **

**Review&Review**

**Hasta luego!**

**Adios! :) :D**


	10. Chapter 10: God father

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry! I have been busy examz and all. But I managed to complete this chapter and it is SUPER long! Above 9,000 words. Whew! Lot's of Jacob and Elena in this chapter!**

** Last time I only get 3 reviews, I was very happy but, but then no more reviews.**

** I was on the verge of tears and my sister was like "are you serious?" and I was like "Damn serious!" Please review, I write and if i don't get feedback I don't know how to carry on the story! and I seriously don't want to stop writing this story!**

**Thanks Emily Rush, Write 22, carla68 so much! **

**Well, here it goes.. :)**

Chapter 10

I was walking down to the streets to school, wearing blue jeans and a grey loose shirt with "I'm cool" printed on it, and a brown jacket on the top and my black converse. You know nowadays I'm really not in the mood to get all dressed up, I would simply walked out of the house in my sweat pants and large sized shirt, it felt really comfortable. My car is still in Jacob's garage, well it's been hardly a day, and I didn't expect him to fix my car this soon.

I was walking down the same road, where it all happened yesterday, but I was not afraid and for bonus Embry was walking with me and my dad was more than glad that he was with me, because he didn't want me to go out alone. Last night after I passed out, a pain shot through my body, it was exactly the same as the one which occurred on my way to beach. I screamed in pain, and my dad was sitting beside absolutely helpless.

And about my godfather, well, all of these years of my life, I didn't even know that I have a godfather! Well, whoever my godfather is is going to get a piece of my mind from me.

"What are you thinking about?" Embry asked.

"Um... Nothing." I lied; I haven't told anyone about what happened yesterday. Paul and Joe came to pay a visit; of course my dad can't keep that little mouth of his shut! Paul was looking at me with guilt filled in his eyes, and I was confused. It was like he knew what happened to me, but that was absolutely impossible.

"Yoo-hoo." Embry said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

"You space out a lot." He said smiling.

"No, I did not. I just think a lot." I said defensively.

"Well, that is called 'space outing." He said laughing at me. I poked his arm.

"Ow, that hurts." He said rubbing his arm.

"Oh yeah, like a small, vulnerable, weak girl like can hurt a big, buff, with so many muscle man like you." I said in a chirpy voice. He just laughed and out his arm around my shoulders. I didn't feel uncomfortable; he was like a brother to me.

"Here's my girl." Paul came from behind me put in a big bear hug. I'm used to get hug like this, because Dean and Edgar use to give me all the time. Oh, I miss my brothers. My mood was about to drop down but right then Quil came.

"Hey, Ellie how is your head?" Quil said hugging me. No wonder, Paul can't keep his mouth shut.

"It still hurts, but I'm fine." I said smiling at him.

"Hi Seth!" I said giving him a hug and kissing his cheeks.

"What no kisses for me?" Paul asked wiggling his eyebrows. Pervert.

"Nope, because you are not as cute as him." I replied.

"That is so true." Jared said coming towards me and we both give each other high-five. It still wonders me that it has not been a week and I'm this close to all of them. Just then Jacob came; he was wearing blue jeans and an olive colored shirt. And may I just say he was looking breathtakingly beautiful. All the guys were almost same in appearance yet there was something different about him. Every time I saw him my heart beat started to increase.

Why was I looking for him? Oh yeah, I have to apologize. All the boys looked at me then at Jacob and then leave making lame excuses like "I gotta pee", "I have to take something from my locker", "and I have to feed my dog". Feed my dog? Seriously, I have no clue whether Quil owns a dog and other no-sense-making-excuses. I didn't pay much attention to them. I ran after Jacob, there was no one to be seen except him and me because the bell was about to ring.

"Hey Black!" I said and he turned around I stopped abruptly in my tracks because I was about to hit my nose on his chest.

"What?" he said looking at me with an annoyed expression. Someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed! But you have to calm Elena because you are the one to apologize here.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what my dad said yesterday. I-"before I could complete my sentence he cut me off.

"I don't want your apology, and I don't give a damn about what your father said." He said or more of shouted at me. That did it. How dare he talk to me like that?

"Hey, listen to me." I said snapping my fingers at his chest. "I'm oh-so-not interested in apologizing to you. But unlike you I have manners okay."

"Sure sure." He said. Something was bothering him and he was shouting at me for it. But I'm so not letting this happen.

"You know what Black-." I said but stopped, there was something more important I want to know. "How did you know I was in the forest?" I asked him and he got nervous.

"I- um- I saw your backpack on the road, while I was going home from school, so I walked in the forest and um- found you there… so ..um I take you back home." He said looking anywhere but at me.

There was no way that he was telling the truth. He was completely lying and I know this just by the way he was stuttering.

"Don't lie." I said in a monotone.

"I'm not lying ok?" he said looking at me.

"Oh really?" I said in a bitchy voice. "You were not even in school by the end of the day and you are saying that you were walking back home? You said that you found my bag on the ground. So please kindly tell me how you know whether to go left or right because I'm positive that there was no footprints. And thirdly I know you are lying because it is written all over your face!" I shouted at him. And he stood there completely dumbfounded but recovered himself quickly.

He walks forward towards me and keep walking till my back was against the wall. I was too shocked to say anything.

"You know, you should not stress your little brain over their too much." He said pointing at my head. "Because you are not as smart as you think." He said venom dropping through every word he said. My blood started to boil inside me. Just then the bell rang but none of us moved from our place.

"You don't know me black. And I will get all the answers I want." I said bravely at his face.

"You are just as I think, rich, high class, spoiled kid, who think that they can get whatever they want. But in reality you don't know what life is." He said and I pushed him off of me with all the force I can. I resisted punching him right on his face. He was quite surprised that I was able to push him with such a force.

"You know what, I have a little advice for you Black; don't judge the people by the way you look at them, because they may surprise you later on." I said and walked straight to my class without even waiting for his reply.

I entered the class after listening to the rambling of the teacher on being late and blah, blah. I said sorry and sat on the last bench. My mind was still on the previous conversation with Jacob. You are just as I think, rich, high class, spoiled kid, who think that they can get whatever they want. But in reality you don't know what life is. These words kept ringing in head again and again. I was feeling very sad. I hate it when people judge me by how much money I have. That's why I kept it low profile. But about car, I have a passion for them, so I like having expensive car.

I never told anyone how much money my whole family has; I always wear simple dresses, not fancy at all. Tears started to weld up in my eyes. He thinks that I don't know what life is? Oh please, I bet he didn't know about life more than me. Why is his word affecting me so much? But the truth is that, if it was said by someone else I would be as upset as I am now. I just don't like it. My attention was turned to the board when my teacher called my name.

"Huh?" I said completely dumbfounded.

"Answer this." Mr. Fleischer said pointing at the board with a smirk plastered on his face. He never leaves any chance to embarrass me.

"102. The answer is 102." I said. As soon as I looked at the problem the answer came floating to my mind. And Mr. Fleischer was stunned by my answer. Ha! He thought that he was going to win this time too bad. The bell rang after 2 minutes and I headed to my next class. Biology. Edward was there too of course with Bella. He gave a hug and sniffed me while hugging? Weirdo. And Bella was still glaring daggers in my direction. What the hell is her problem? We made small talk during the class. Edward me about his family and that they were all adopted by Carlisle, their father and Esme their mother. He invited me to come over his house and I said that I would when I will be free.

Soon lunch time came and I was sitting with Amber and the group. We were chit chatting about how was our day but my mood was still down because of what happened today morning.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked turning to face me. Dan is a nice guy, very sweet and helpful but sometime he can be a total jerk.

"Yeah just a bit down." I said and he nodded. No matter how down I was, I still ate my lunch. Frankly speaking I don't care about how I look. I eat whatever I like because I'm one of those people who never get fat whatever they eat. I'm sooo lucky!

I saw Liselle getting her tray and walking to the farthest corner of the cafeteria. She looked up at me and I waved at her, she hesitated but waved her back. I was about to yell and tell her to come over here and sit with us but she was pushed to the ground by a bitchy looking girl. She was wearing extremely short skirts and a black tank top with a vest jacket and high heels. How could she wear such a less clothing in this cold weather? Yuck!

"Who is she?" I asked Amber.

"She is Makena, the miss popular of the school. She thinks that everyone revolves around that little fingers of her." She said completely disgusted.

"She thinks that she can have any boy she wants. She thinks that she and her followers and the jock of the school, Mathew, her boyfriend runs the school." Kim added. And there was no need of further explanation. I exactly knew what type of girl she was. But she was nothing compared to the girls that was in my school back in London. First I thought that she accidently bumped into Liselle. Makena bend down and I thought that she was going to help her up but she grab the bottle of sauce from the floor and spread it all over Liselle's shirt. Liselle was completely terrified and I think that she was crying.

That was it, I just cannot stand bullying. That was way too much for me to handle. I stood up way to eagerly and with much force because my chair falls back on the ground. Dan and Ares tried to stop me but failed miserably all eyes were upon me, the guys were looking with much interest so was the Cullen's.

I walked up to where Liselle was. She was still on the floor and Makena and Mathew were covering her. Makena's other friend were sitting on the nearby bench and were laughing at what was happening there.

I quickly walked to Liselle and help her get up, I was right she was crying.

"Shh... its okay I'm here." I said and she tried to wipe sauce off her shirt. I put my hands on her shoulder and slowly made our way to the bathroom. But was interrupted by Makena's high pitched voice. I turned around and took a close look at her appearance. She had Red hairs and fake tanned skin with high cheek bones and lots of makeup splattered on her face. EW! Why girl wore makeup, and if they do why do they have to put on so much makeup? I can never understand that. Her eyes were brown in color; there was something familiar about her face.

Oh no! She is that Makena? Oh god, we used to study in the same elementary school with Paul of course, and she never let a one damn chance to flirt with him. No, no, no, no, Please god doesn't let her be Paul's girlfriend who dumped her! I turn my head to look at Paul and he nodded answering my unasked question. Dammit!

"Well, well, if it isn't Elena Anderson." Makena said walking forward towards me, just stay away because now I can clearly see how much of makeup is painted on your face!

"Makena." I said showing no interest at all.

"So you do remember me huh?" she asked but I didn't say anything. "It's nice to see you again here." She said and I scoffed.

"Whatever" I said.

I put my arm and Liselle's shoulder and started walking towards the bathroom but someone grabbed Liselle's hand. Someone is definitely in the mood to get killed by me! I turned around to see none other than Mathew holding Liselle's hand, he pushed Liselle to his chest, and I could hear her soft crying. My blood started to boil, all the eyes were now in our direction, and the whole cafeteria was dead silent. Calm down. I repeated again and again in my head.

"Let her go." I said softly but sternly. He just laughed at me and put his hands on Liselle's hip and pulled her more close to his chest.

"I said .Go." I said each word menacingly.

"Who do you think you are huh?" he asked. And I pointed towards my shirt. I'm so lucky that I wore this shirt today.

"I'm cool." I said casually and could hear some of the students laugh at him. This just angers him more, good.

"What if I don't let her go." he said and kissed Liselle's cheek. Makena and her friends laughed at her. I was so not letting this happen in front of me. Liselle was freeze in her spot.

"If you don't then I will do something that you will not be able to forget your whole life!" I shouted at him. He took a few steps away from Liselle without breaking the eye contact with me. "Try me bitch." He said, how dare he call me that?

"You jerk." I said and was about to step head but was stopped immediately.

"Miss Anderson and Mr. Harrison in the principal's office right now to collect your detention slips." Mrs. Thompson, my history teacher said standing at the cafeteria door.

"But I haven't done anything wrong." I protested.

"I said right now both of you." She said again.

"Fine but I won't waste my time in detention for something I haven't done." I said and she looked at me confused. "I would do something so that at least there is a reason for you to put me in detention." I said and before she could ask what, I pulled Liselle behind me and walked up to Mathew, I raised my hand, balled it up into a fist and then punch him across the face as hard as I could, but I didn't use my whole strength because I don't want to get expelled from the only school near forks and La Push. I heard several "oohhss" and "aahhhss" and also someone's laughter. Of course the laughter was coming from Paul and Emmett.

"Mess with her, and you will be messing with me." I said seriously putting weight on each word. I could see fear in his eyes I turned around and took Liselle with me; I could see Mrs. Thompson smiling from the corner on my eyes. She was a cool teacher and really hated bullying and all so I don't think that I was in much trouble. But I was absolutely positive that my punch will leave a strong bruise on his face, I didn't use my full force, if I did then there was no way that his jaw was not broken. Someone from my friends called my name but I didn't look back.

I took Liz to bathroom, yeah I just give her a nick name, Liselle is a nice name not that I'm complaining but it is a bit mouthful. As soon as we entered in the bathroom she broke down and fell to her knees. I can't see her crying like this in front of me.

"Shh,, it's okay. I'm here now; no one will hurt you, ever." I said softly running my hand though her hairs.

"Why...did...they...always…do this.. to me?" she asked in between her sobs. "Did I do something wrong?" My heart broke at her words; she still thinks that it is her fault? I fight back my tears, I just can't control when someone is getting hurt in front of me.

"No, this is nor you fault and whatever they say never let get to your head okay?" I said and she nodded like a child. She stood up and cleans herself.

"You should go, I'm fine now." she whispered.

"Are you sure, if you want to go home, I will take you." I said and mentally slapped myself because I don't have my car.

"No, I'm fine I'll just get going to the library." She said and I nodded. I was about to exit but her soft voice stopped me.

"Elena?" she asked.

"Hmm.." I said facing her.

"Thank you." She said and hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much, no one has ever stood up for me like you did."

"Well, you better get used to this, because I'm gonna stuck with you for a long time." I said. Seriously, if they ever try to do it again, the consequences will be bad. And when I say bad, I mean really bad.

"Sorry you get detention because of Me." she apologized and I laughed at her. She looked at me confused.

"Liz you don't have to worry about me, just chill." I said and left for the principal's room. Yay! I got detention for a week. Sarcasm. The bell to next period rang already, but since I was in principal's office I could not get to my class in time. I was taking out my books for the period. Principal doesn't say much just told me to behave and this attitude will not be tolerated and bla bla bla. I don't care as long as I have not done anything wrong.

The hallway was empty there was no one but me. Just as I took a step forward from my locker a pain shot through me and this was it was in my head. Urgh! Not again. My books fell down on the floor but I didn't bother to pick them up. My eyes were blurry and I wanted support to stand up straight. I put my hand on the lockers to balance myself but was failing miserably, I was about to fall down but a pair of strong arms caught me, again.

I put my left hand on his shoulder; the other was clutching my head. There was warmth radiating from his body, and I absentmindedly drifted closer to him. I put my head in between his shoulder and neck, he has the most amazing smell, I've ever smelled, even ten thousand times better than my favorite perfume. I put my both hands on his chest, he was just so warm. After 10 seconds I decided to look up and much to my disappointment, he was none other than Jacob Black.

"Black?" I asked clearing my vision by blinking me eyes; once they got clear there was no doubt that he has Jacob. And I groaned too loudly to my liking.

"Come on, why is it that whenever I'm about to fall down you come and catch me?" I asked absolutely irritated and took a few steps away from him, I instantly missed the warmth but didn't show it.

"And why is it that whenever I'm going somewhere you decided to fall so that I can catch you?" he smirked at me and I resisted to punch his face, two times in a day.

"I didn't do that on purpose okay?" I said.

"Oh yeah, it doesn't seem like it." He said smugly. I just raised my eyebrows in answer. "It's like you like me saving you from falling every time." He said and I wanted to throw up at that moment.

"Excuse me mister." I said snapping my fingers at him. "I would jump in front of a train rather than to be saved from you." I spat at his face.

"Sure sure." He said showing no interest at all; I turned around pick up my books and walked to my class. The rest of the class was boring as hell. Soon the day ended.

"Hey dad I'm home." I said putting my bag on the sofa. Paul dropped me as my car is still in Jacob's garage.

"Hey, sweetie heard you got a detention." He said casually.

"Oh yeah, I did have detention." I said pouring myself a glass of water.

"And here I started to think that what is wrong with you, whole one week in new school and you go without detention! I was worried about you." He said dramatically. Well, me getting detention every now and then is not new at all. Yeah, but tell Dean that I got detention and I'm dead.

"You don't have to, look here I'm, and I got a detention." I said.

"So, what did you do this time?" he asked me switching on the TV.

"Punched a boy straight in the face." I said proudly and my dad heavily sighed.

"Just don't get expelled ok?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that Dad, I'll be careful." I said and went into the backyard to play with Kodo. I've got so many detentions that even I don't know how many. Usually I'm the favorite student of all teachers but me getting detention annoys them all a lot back in London. Well, teachers here have to get used to it.

Today is Saturday; it's been almost a week since that 'incident'. I've completed my detention, but the best part of it was to see the bruised face of Mathew Harrison. The time he entered the detention class, I laughed so hard that I fell of my chair. Well, that punch was worth it!

Dean called on Wednesday, and may I just say that it was the first time I wished he didn't call. My daddy dearest told him everything about that 'incident'; when I asked he said that he didn't want dean to go to jail for murdering his father. Dean was so furious and concerned at the same time. He was really worried about me, he was about to send doctors from London to here for my checkup that's when I got really mad.

It's not like I'm made of glass. I understand that he cares for me, but I can take care of myself. At the end of course he apologizes and said that "I know you can protect yourself but there are some things which even you don't know." That got me real confused. I asked him what is he talking about but he just told me that he loved more than anything in the world and of course I cried, because I just missed him badly.

I have to stop thinking about him or else I'll start crying again, I'm just very sensitive about my brothers. Edgar called too; of course my brother dearest Dean could not keep his mouth shut. You know what; if it was in their control they would have made me stay in a house, and kept me safe from any other human being. They are just so overprotective. The difference between Dean and Edgar is that, Dean got angry real fast and reacts when he is angry on the other hand Edgar first thinks and then reacts. I just have to get rid of their thoughts. I walked out of the back door into the backyard, after a few meters the forest started. Huge trees surrounded the back of our house.

Suddenly there was a movement in the bushes. Is it that red head again? She said that she would come after me. Oh joy! I moved closer to the forest the bushed moved again, I could partially see a brown fur, oh god! Is it that hybrid? I'm not afraid of that red head but I'm afraid of that hybrid because I'm drawn to him in an unexpected way. I moved forward, a lump forming in my throat. God save me! I was now exactly behind the bush. In case that hybrid kills me I want to say bye to every person I know in this world! I moved the bush out of my way, breath caught in my lungs. And I saw a

..

..

..

A rabbit. Rabbit? Oh god, I'm so stupid! I'm afraid of a rabbit! That rabbit looked at me and then took off running I groaned and the suddenly my phone started ringing in my back pocket and I jumped in surprise a scream escaping from my mouth. Kodo was out in an instant with a stern look on his face saying 'what is going on?'

"Nothing, just a little jumpy, that's all" I said and he stood there shaking his head sighing. I bet he was a human in his past life! I took out my phone. Unknown caller ID? Hmm.. Let's see who it is.

"Hello?" I said unaware of who was on the other side.

_"Hey chic." Paul said. I should really save his number now._

"What do you want?" I asked plumping down on the basketball ground; I really like to lie down on weird places in the house.

_"Jacob is going to pick you up in 5 minutes." He said. Why?_

"What for?" I asked.

_"You know, your car is in his garage?" he asked._

"Oh, really I didn't know that! Oh sorry I forgot that I was out of America when my car ditched me!" I snapped at him.

_"Whoa there girl no need to shout, I was just saying that Jake didn't want to do anything in your absence because if your car got worse than you will sue him." He said. _Hmm.. Well it's not that bad_._

"Yeah well that's true. Fine I'll be ready." I said.

_"Okay bye, love you." He said._

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said.

_"Come on at least tell me that you love me too, I know you want to say that." He said and I bet he was smirking._

"Do really want me to come over and beat you up? Because if you want, I will be more than glad to do so." I said and he hung up. Good. So, it is 3:25 and Jacob is coming up in 5 minutes.

I have now what 5 minutes to get ready. Okay, so I turn on my super Elena mode. I quickly put on my light blue tank top, black thick jacket, black skinny jeans and white converse. I just looked in the mirror; do I want to brush my hair? Nah! They are just too long, it's not like I didn't like them or cares for them, but being lazy is a part of me. I'm very proud of my hair.

Soon, someone parked in my drive way.

"Dad, I'm going." I said.

"Yeah okay." He said holding a pile of papers in front of him. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To Jacob's, to fix up my car." I said and he eyed me. "He is going to fix the car." I said and he nodded. I have noticed it many times that my dad didn't like Jacob very much, he tried not to show it but I have noticed it. I wonder why that is because he acts completely normal around Paul and others.

"Take care of Kodo." I said rubbed Kodo's fore head.

When I stepped out, Jacob was leaning against his car, his car was nice, he was wearing a blue jeans and a white colored t-shirt. Light color really suits him.

"Hey" I said but he didn't reply just went to open passenger's side door. Okay, so you may be thinking that I'm thinking that how nice is that he opened the door for me. But you are absolutely wrong! I hate it when someone opens the door for me; I mean for god's sake it is just a door! It's not like I'm trying to open the door of hell!

I scoffed and then got into his Rabbit

"You know what; just never do that again, I can open the door on my own." I said and he just shrugged.

He started the engine and the most boring ride in my whole life started. I wonder why you have to be with the person whom you don't like a bit. Destiny is one cruel bitch.

Jacob was driving at an awfully slow speed. I mean if we were in a race I bet snail would have won the race! By his looks I thought that he likes to ride at a fast pace but man, looks can deceive.

"Stop the car, right now!" I had enough. He looked at me confused but stopped the car. I opened the door and got out of the, and started to walk. Soon, I sense someone following me and it none other than Black.

"What happened?" Jacob asked me.

"What happened?" I shouted at him. "You drive worse than a turtle, no, even worse than a snail that's what happened!"

"Okay, I'll drive fast okay, come on." He said and started to drag me back to car.

"No way I'm going back." I said crossing my arms over my chest." I huffed. Next thing that happened scared the hell out of me. Jacob picked me up bridal style and started to walk towards the car.

"Put me down now, you filthy man!" I shouted at him, I hit him on the chest, but no use, it's like he made up of cement. I looked up at him and he looking back at me, his eyes was changing color from brown to black. Was that lus-? NO. A different kind of feeling ran through my body due to the lack of space between us. Why am I feeling this way? Oh no, I'm losing my mind.

"Shut up!" he said and then shifted my weight to open the car door, and then put me down on the passenger's seat. Then he started to buckle up my seat belt but I snapped his hands away.

"I can do that on my own." I said and he shrugged his shoulders and sat on the driver's seat, this time he ride fast but not as fast as my liking but it was better than that snail mode, I think I can handle that.

"Don't you dare ever do that again." I threatened him and he just chuckled. I am damn serious now!

"Why? What are you gonna do? Shout for help?" he said and started laughing like it was some kind of joke.

"You'll see for yourself." I said and he just mumbled a 'whatever'.

After 15 minutes of literally killing silence we arrived at his house. He parked his car and we got out.

"I just have to take something from my room; you can come inside if you want." He said showing no interest at all.

"Yeah sure." I said mostly to myself.

We stepped inside his house. His house was warm and cozy having a loving feeling in it. I always liked a house like this, small, cozy, full of warmth and love. I instantly calmed down when I took a step in.

"Dad! I'm home." Jacob said. I know that Jacob's father's name is Billy. My dad told me about him, that they used to go finishing back in time and that they were very good friends. And that Billy knows me very well when I was a kid. I highly doubt that because I don't remember him at all.

An old man, in a wheelchair entered the living room, wearing a black hat. And his smiles remind me so much of Jacob, but his smile reaches his eyes unlike Jacob's.

"Hey Jake, and who is this wonderful young lady?" he asked smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Elena Anderson." I said and stuck out my hand which he gladly accepted.

"Oh, daughter of Lawrence. It's such a long time, I last saw you when you were very small, I doubt if you remember Me." he said.

"Yeah, dad told me about it Mr. Black." I said.

"Just call me Billy." He said.

"Okay Billy." I said nodding my head.

"Ookay, I will be going now." Jacob said awkwardly, of course he was surprised by seeing how well I get along with his father.

"No one wants you here in the first place." I said to myself but Billy heard it. "So true." Billy added. "Make yourself comfortable here." He said and started to watch his game.

I wander around the living room but stopped when I saw the pictures hanging on the wall. There were many pictures of Jacob, Billy, a woman, which I guess is his mother and two girls, his sisters. Her mother was absolutely beautiful. With straight black hair, brown eyes and a perfect smile. Jacob has gotten his eyes from her mother and his smile from his dad. Her sisters were very cute, and then I saw a picture of young Jacob. OMG! He was so cute when he was little. He was smiling showing his teeth, the front two teeth's were broken and he was holding a fish in his right hand.

I started to laugh hysterically. Billy followed my gaze and a warm smile was plastered on his face.

"He was really cute when he was a kid." I said and he nodded. "And your wife is very beautiful. What's her name?" I asked.

"Sarah." He said and there was a different type of glow on his face, full of love and adoration. My heart melted. "Yes, she was really beautiful."

"Was?" I asked confused.

"She died in a car accident." He said and I gasped. Billy is such a nice man, why this happened to him?

"I'm so sorry." I said. Sarah and my mother died in the same way, and they both were so good. My and Jacob's story were alike. We both lost our mother at such a young age. I think that I'm making assumptions about him way too soon. I should give him some time. Maybe he is not that bad. I should give him another chance.

"Don't be, this is life I guess." he shrugged and I nodded just then Jacob walked out of his room.

"Dad, we are going to the garage." He said to Billy nodded.

Jacob's garage was not that big but big enough to hold a car in there. All kind of tools were present there. I walked in and he opened the hood of my car. Jacob was not that bad as I was thinking about him, he was pretty decent apart from that little attitude of his. I think I should really get to know him, what harm could it done to me? As far as, I will kill him. Hmm... Not that bad. He was about to say something but a voice interrupted us.

"Jake?" oh no, I know this voice, please god not this time. A pale faced girl with brown hair stepped in garage. Bella. What is her problem can't she leave us alone?

Why? Do you want to spend some time alone with Jacob? My conscience said. No come on, what is up with my conscience?

Of course I don't want to spend alone time with him, it's just that my baby is not going to be fixed. I replied.

"Bells?" Jacob said and his eyes were filled with glow. Again there was a pain in my chest. You know what I'm tired of all this pain, seriously. Jacob ran to her and engulfs her in a big bear hug, her feet's not touching the ground. After like a minute he put her back down and Bella kissed his cheek, okay kill me now!

"Hey Elena." she said in her fake sweet voice

"Hi Isabella." I said. Kim told me today that her really name is Isabella but she prefers to be called Bella. She was full of shock, and I smiled in victory.

"Don't call me that. I prefer to be called Bella." She said looking me dead in the eye.

"But that's your name isn't it? So I will call you Isabella." I said innocently. She was about to say something but-

"If she wants to be called Bella, then why can't you call her Bella?" -Jacob said angrily at me. Come on, I didn't come here to fight over at Bella's name.

"Whatever." I said and took a seat on the ground. I didn't bother if my clothes get dirty; I can wash them or can throw them away in any case. But Jacob bought a chair for his precious Bella who is too scared to get a little mud on her dress. Huh.

After that Jacob sat next to her. They both looked at each other and then smiled, and Bella blushed. No, no, please god I beg you, please kill me before I see any of this anymore. I closed my eyes and prayed with all my heart, but of course god and me are not good terms right now so he won't listen to me, because when I opened my eyes they both were still there and I was still alive. I guess I just have to deal with that.

Five, six, seven…. Ten minutes passed like this, they were making I don't know what kind of faces at each other and then Jacob would say something she will go red like a tomato. It was like a crappy romance novel got all alive in front of me. Jacob would take a glance at my car once in a while and then tighten some nut boards here and there.

Fifteen minutes. Jacob sat back down, again and they continue their horrible conversation and I can't hear a word they say. Just amazing! At least my ear won't get bruised because of their sappy talks. Then they were leaning in front of each other. Jacob was dangerously close to her face. This is so not happening in front of me. Dammit! I'm here sitting in front of them and decided to kiss? So not happening!

"Okay, this stops right here." I said and they both reluctantly pulled away. They looked at me with shocked eyes but then Jacob's expression turned to anger. And when I mean angry I mean really angry.

"What is your problem?" he shouted almost growled at me.

"You" I said pointing at his chest. "You are my problem."

I've had enough. I unzipped my jacket throw it on the floor. Jacob was looking at me with shocked eyes. Now, I was only in my sleeveless light blue tank top, jeans and shoes. I made my way past him, picked the wrench and started working on my car.

"You stupid Jacob, the nut boards are alright, you don't have to tighten them up, the real problem is in the engine you butthead." I said while working on the engine. I bent down to pick up another tool, which made my tank top to shrink and let reveal some of my bare back. While straightening back up again, I glanced at Jacob and his eyes were again changing color to black, resembling lus- okay now I'm completely losing my mind. I cleared all my thoughts and done the job in five minutes.

So you might be thinking that why I haven't done it myself if I can repair a car, it is because first, I don't have any tools; second, if I had borrowed tools from him, I would need a place; and third, I will be dead if my dad came to know that I'm fixing cars because he will think of it as I'm trying use a machine gun.

As I completed my work I pushed Jacob out of my way, and picked up my Jacket and put it on.

"Thank you so much for your help." I said sarcastically and made my way out of the garage. I sensed someone following that turns out to be Jacob and Bella.

"You are not taking your car?" Jacob asked.

"No, mister obvious, I don't have my car keys, and don't worry I will take it very soon because I don't want my car in hands of a baby, who could do nothing but make sappy crappy comments." I snapped at him. This angers him; I think he remembered the time when I ruined his and Bella's 'moment'.

"I'm not a baby!" He said through gritted teeth's.

"Oh sorry, I forget to mention you are a sappy, crappy, scumbag, dumb head, butthead, stupid, idiotic, I-don't-know-anything mechanic." I shouted at him.

"Don't you dare say about me like that!" He shouted at me almost making me deaf. I just stick out my tongue at him and started to walk away. Billy appeared at the front porch.

"You know what Billy, I feel sorry for you, you have a mean, idiot, completely opposite to you son!" I shouted still walking. Billy sighed dramatically putting a hand on his heart.

"I thought that you could help him getting better." He said.

"I don't need any help." Jacob shouted but we both ignored him, Bella was just watching the whole scenario with shock written all over her face.

"I'm so sorry Billy but your son is retarded!" I said and Billy hung down his head and shook it disapprovingly, I walked on the porch, kissed Billy's forehead and said him goodbye.

"Bye Elena" Bella said smiling bitterly at me.

"Bye Isabella." I said and Jacob growled at me.

"Shut Up!" I said casually and walked away and waved a good bye to Embry.

"Bye Em, and yes, if you call Jacob a mechanic then I'm George Bush!" I said and he started laughing so bad, he was clutching his sides Billy managed to escape a chuckle too, while Jacob was looking at me like he is about to eat me, I just scoffed at him.

_Really? George bush?_ Can't you say something more appropriate? My conscience said.

No, I can't because I'm losing my mind here!

Wait Embry? When the hell did he get here? But I didn't ask him and walk straight to my house.

I'm just so angry right now, Dad is not at home, and he left Kodo at Joe's place. I didn't go to pick him up, because I just want some time alone. All the thoughts of giving Jacob another chance just flew out of my mind. How could I even think of giving him another chance? He is just so mean, and selfish. Urgh! I don't know why I feel so bad whenever I saw him with Bella. My life is so confusing.

I was just sitting on the sofa, thinking about what all had happened in my life, and what I got in the end is that, my life is not such a good experience. But I really got some good and trustworthy friends here. Embry, Jared, Seth, Quil and of course Paul, they all are so nice to me. I was thinking about them just then there was a knock on the door, can't I just rest for some time? No one was there expect me so I decided to see who it was.

I opened the door and in front of me stood a man, in his mid-thirties, with dirt blonde hair, grey colored eyes and lightly pale skinned. He was a handsome man but there was something different about him, his aura was filled with a different kind of energy. I tried to recognize his face but I was positive that I haven't seen him before.

"Can I help you?" I said politely. He smiled warmly at me.

"You are definitely Celeste's daughter." He said and I was shocked by his reply, he knows my mother. "But your eyes are your father's" he added. I stood there completely dumbfounded.

"Oh sorry, I'm Patrick Williams." He said sticking out his hand.

"Hello Mr. Williams; I'm Elena." I said shaking his hands.

"No need to tell me who you are, I know you." He said and I just raised my eyebrows at him. "I'm your godfather" he said and my mouth hung open. My godfather? Well I should say that my godfather is pretty handsome and Young!

"Let's take a walk." He said grabbing my hand. Walk? Why walk? Not in the house?

"But dad-"I said but he cut me off.

"Oh, he will be fine; don't worry about him." He said. I quickly grabbed my hoodie and followed him. I really never met him in my life before, and here I'm walking with him no idea of where he is taking me.

Is he a serial killer? Maybe he planted hidden microphones in our house and then he must have listened my and dad's conversation about my godfather. So, he decided to disguise him, and is taking me to a secluded part to kill me? But how did he know about my mother?

Okay that was absurd, if wants to kill, he would right at the door. But if he is a serial killer then I will not give up without a fight. Oh, I watch way too many movies!

We were walking through the forest, none of us said a word, and I was just following him quietly. Soon, we were at the beach, how did he know the way to beach through the forest? I don't know it myself and I bet he had never been here before! Again, we were just walking silently on the damp sand.

"So, what are you doing here? Come to meet me after all these years?" I said looking him in the eyes. We were standing face to face; the waves were covering our feet's time to time.

"I know you must be wondering, why I'm here after all these years." He said and I motioned him to go on. "Well, I promised your mother that I will come and visit you when the time is right. But when you turned sixteen, you were still normal, so I thought that maybe you are not one of us. But then after some months you started to show signs of being one of us, practically you are late, and it has never happened before." He said looking as if he was in deep thought and seriously I had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"Sorry, but I had no idea what are you talking about." I said completely confused. I'm late? One of them?

"It will be easy to tell you about this, because you are already living in a supernatural world." He said.

"I think you are mistaken, I'm living in a completely normal world." I said. Supernatural world? I bet he had lost his mind. And tell me about what?

"Oh, don't try to hide it." He said putting his arms in the air. "You are living in between werewolves and Vampires." He said and I started to laugh.

"Are you serious? Werewolves and vampires?" I said chuckling now. "Come on, you all can come out now." I said facing towards the forest.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked confused.

"Camera mans, and all the cast. I know that you and my dad are playing a prank on me, so it's over now." I said and turned around to walk back my house.

"Lawrence did tell me that you were crazy but I think that he was joking." He said and I stopped in my tracks and turn around to face him.

"You are talking about Vampires and Werewolves and calling me crazy." I said pointing at his chest.

"Are you really that stupid?" he said and I started to get angry. "Did you think that I don't know how hot and cold your friend's skin is? Do you think that I not notice their golden eyes and buff figures? Don't try to hide it." He said and that got me thinking.

Abnormally hot and cold, golden and red eyes, extremely pale and buff. Going into the forest all the time. No, no, is he is lying. There are no such things.

But what caught my attention was that Hybrid. His eyes, yes! His eyes were exactly like Jacob's. I was drawn to him like I'm drawn to Jacob. When I touched his fur, it seems so familiar to me. That red head, abnormally cold just like the Cullen's. So fast so feisty. The Cullen's are vampires? I have grown close to them too, especially to Alice, Emmett and Edward. Oh my god! This is all true? Even Paul too, and Embry, Jared, Quil and Seth, that little kid too? All this time they hide it from me. It was like I had been betrayed! So, one bothered to tell me such an important thing about themselves. Not even Paul, I thought he was my friend. Tears started to run down my cheeks. I shook my head.

Just a week ago I told Jacob that I will find out all the answers but I had no clue that the answers will shock every core of my body! How the hell is they are Werewolves and Vampires? They are supposed to be myths right? But I can't ignore what Patrick just said.

"No, no, this can't be true, no it can't be!" I said backing up. Patrick took a step near me.

"You didn't know about them?" Patrick asked raising his eyebrows, and I shook my head lightly. "Oh god, I should not have told you." He said. He was about to say something but I was already running down to Jacob's house.

I didn't sense anyone following me, so I ran and ran without stopping. Soon, his house came into view and there was everyone, even a man whom I don't know. Bella was there too, just great! But I directly ran up to Jacob.

"How dare you!" I said poking his chest with my hands. He slightly stumbled backwards. I don't know but I was angry the most at Jacob.

"What?" he asked completely dumfounded.

"Ellie why are you crying?" Paul said walking towards me but I help up my hand signaling not to walk any closer.

"Why do you even care?" I spat at him, and he looked hurt.

"Please tell me what's going on!" he demanded.

"Oh so you don't know what's going on? Well, when did you all plan on telling me that you all are freaking werewolves?" I shouted and all of their eyes were as wide as a saucer. Bella gasped in shock.

"Who told you that?" Jacob asked shaking. I was not afraid that what will happen if go all wolf on me, if he even dare to do that, he will pay for it.

"Does it really matter who told me?" I asked him. "But I can assure you that it was none of you!" I said as more tears run down my cheeks.

"Please, listen to me I can explain." Paul begged but I pushed him backwards.

"Don't any of you dare take any step near me!"I said getting angry.

"Look, just listen to me okay!" Jacob said as he grabbed my forearms. I tried to break free but his grip was really strong. It angered me more. Bella was watching us surprise plastered across his face.

"Don't get her angry!" came Patrick's voice from behind me. All of them looked at him

"Elena, you have to come with me, I'll explain it to you." That man, whom I don't know said. "I'm Sam."

"I'm not coming anywhere." I said, Jacob was still holding me. "I didn't expect this from anyone of you." I said and all the guys looked with guilt in their eyes. "Paul, I thought that we were friends." I said barely as a whisper.

"Of course we are friends." Paul responded eagerly.

"I doubt that." I said. "I highly doubt that now." Paul shook his head.

"Elena Please" he pleaded but I ignored him.

"And you Jacob." I said looking him in the eyes. "I know that we are not friends, but how could you not tell me this!" I shouted at him and saw hurt in his eyes. "I trusted you all so much, you know what? Every day I think about how easily I get along with you all, like we are childhood friends even if it is only a week or two. I was so happy that I got you all as friends, the one I can share everything with." I shouted at them. "But it turn out completely opposite, you hide something this big from Me." it started to rain heavily by now. I was completely soaked in water. The wind was blowing furiously.

"Calm down Elena." Patrick said but I ignored him.

"We wanted to tell you this." Embry said and Quil nodded.

"When exactly were you planning on telling me this?" I asked and they avoided my gaze.

"It was not their secret to tell." Jacob said taking a step closer to me. He was practically hovering over my head, water from his hair falling down on my cheeks.

"Oh really?" I said we were dangerously close.

"Please don't get her Mad!" Patrick said raising his voice. My heart beat speed up due to the lack of space between us; I was feeling so weak in front of him. I looked at his face and he was looking back at me. Just once a thought of forgiving them popped into my head, but was soon replaced by anger.

"I don't care, I'm done." I said and started to walk away but Jacob grabbed my wrist. I turned and looked at him, hate clear in my eyes. "Don't anyone of you dare come near me, I sear you won't be there to see another day of your life!"

"Let her go." Patrick demanded but Jacob was still looking at me. His eyes held a different kind of emotion that he didn't want me to go. But it was no use. I freed my hand walked away. There was no one left I can believe on, first my mom told me that she will never leave me, but she did. Adrian said that he will be with me forever but he also betrayed me. And then my friends made me believe to trust on them but they too broke it in the last. What I'm going to do? The guys were looking at me with guilt expression but I just avoided them.

"Wait!" Patrick said.

"Why really are you here after all these years?" I asked angrily. I just don't understand what his problem is. He walks as if he knows everything. I'm so unlucky that he is my godfather!

"I have something to tell you!" he shouted over the sound of the rain.

"I don't want to hear." I said but what he said next beat the living hell out of me.

"Your mother didn't die in a car accident Elena!" He said in a monotone. And I gasped. What? Even the guys' eyes were wide in shock. Sam was watching us closely. I was feeling like I have been hit by cold ice rocks repeatedly. My mother didn't die in a car crash? All these years, they have been lying to me? If I just said that I was feeling betrayed a moment ago, then I don't know what to call the current feeling running through me.

"What?" I managed to ask, my voice barely as a whisper.

"Come with me." he said stretching out his hand and without thinking twice I gladly take it. Once our hand touched everything went black like a smoke, I managed to look at Jacob and his eyes were wide seeing what is happening in front of him. My head was pounding it all happened so fast that I didn't even know what was happening. When I opened my eyes we were standing in the secluded part of the beach, I turned to face Patrick and he was smiling at me.

"You are a freaking teleporter!" I said and he just smiled. When did my life get so messed up?

**A/N: I won't be able to update for a long time .. I think. But I'll manage. My examz are ending on 6 august, but I'll try to update another chapter in between. **

**Please review and let me know what do you all think! Please!**

****Reviews&Reviews****


	11. Chapter 11: My Kodo

**A/N: Hey! Chapter 11 is here! At last! So yeah, sorry for such a long wait. But I secured first position in my class! Yay! **

**There isn't much in this chapter, I don't like it a bit. I don't know about you all.**

**Thank you so much _RaeDawnxx, SilentTalker2000, taylor-wolves, nene82743, Tamani!_**

******taylor-wolves: I don't know in the past days how many times I've read your review. Every time it made me smile ear to ear! Thank you so much! **

**And thanks to everyone who **Favorited** or followed this story :) !**

**And thanks to my BetaReader KGrace91 :)**

******Well here it goes..**

**Chapter 11**

**Jacob's POV**

I was standing, completely drenched in rain. I can't believe what I saw just a second ago was true. They both just disappeared into a thin air in front of me and I just stood there, completely helpless. A weird kind of feeling was going through me. We all were discussing about that Red head when Elena came rushing towards us. She was so angry, that she was crying. And I did not like that at all. Who the hell did tell her about us? And who was that man with her? My thoughts were interrupted by Paul's roaring voice.

"I told you." He said through gritted teeth's. I was fully aware of what he was talking about.

"It is not my fault." I replied. He started to shake slightly.

"I told you to tell her everything, but no, you were too busy to spend time with the girl who is using you!" he shouted at me and Bella gripped my arm tightly. She was shivering from cold and fear. She is not supposed to see all this. I got angry at him.

"It's not true." Bella said looking down at the muddy ground.

"Don't you dare say anything, you bitch!" Paul shouted again and came forward but Embry and Jared held him by his arms. I put my hand on Bella's arm and held her close.

"I said it is not my fault." I said again, but it was of no use.

"Jake, you should've told her. Now she got to know about us from someone else. She will not talk to us anymore." Seth said. "I'll miss her." He said barely as a whisper but I heard it. Seth got really close to her. He always thinks about her whenever we phased. He really admires her. It amazed me that she got really close to all of them in such a short time. They all saw her as their little sister.

"Yeah, you should've told her." Jared said and Embry nodded in agreement. I started to feel a little guilty. Should I've told her? Maybe then, all this wouldn't have happened. But that thought faded as soon as it came to my mind. No! I did the right thing. I didn't want her to know about our supernatural world. I want to stay as far as possible from her. She is just a waste of my time.

"I swear Jacob, if anything happens to her, you will suffer along with you precious Bella!" Paul said and freed himself from Jared and Embry's grasp.

"Don't you drag Bella in all this. She has nothing to do with Elena. She is innocent. There is something wrong with your Elena" I said and regretted it as soon as I said it because Paul lost his control, he was shaking so bad that he was a blur. He ran towards me and phased in midair. Bella was instantly pulled back by Seth, I phased too; but was thrown back in the forest by a grayish black wolf, Paul.

Paul launched at me again and bites me in the shoulder, I whimpered in pain. Blood started to drip down my shoulder. I tried to stand up on my paws but he again pushed me down. Why did he care about her?

_"Because she is my best friend. She knows me long before you all even came to my life. She understands me. I've lost her once and I cannot afford to lose her again. We were not even back to being friends and you ruined it all."_ He answered my thoughts. I've never seen this side of him before. We all know him as a hot head, and ladies' man. But this Paul was different, he actually cared about someone and I was sure of one thing if anything happened her then there will be a huge fight, between ME and HIM.

_"I don't really care about you and definitely not about her. And it was up to me whether to tell her or not and I choose not to tell her. End of the story"_ I said and he charged at me again but was put to a stop by light brown wolf. Embry.

_"At least don't become rock hard Jake, don't let all your feelings die because of a girl!_" he snapped at me and we all know that he was referring to Bella. _"You are changing Jake, but don't let that change that little humanity that is left in you._" He added and I just stood there. Was he telling the truth? Am I changing? Am I becoming a heartless person because of everything that is happening in my life? My thoughts were interrupted when I crashed into a tree.

Paul stood in front of me growling ferociously. What the hell is his problem? I'm not going to stand here and let him beat me up for a thing which I haven't caused. I stood up and charged at him. We were biting each other, Embry started to stop us but he was pushed back in the bushes by one of us.

We were circling each other now, both of us showing our long canines, after 10 seconds we both ran forward in each other's direction but was put a stop by Sam's voice.

_"Stop it right now"_ he shouted at us and we were not able to move our legs, they were stick to the ground. We both hung our head low. Sam's black wolf was towering over our heads. He was the biggest wolf in size followed by me; the shortest was Leah and Seth.

_"Paul, it is up to Jacob to tell her or not."_ Sam said and Paul growled at him.

_"Oh really? I thought that Jacob made it clear that he has nothing to do with her."_ Paul said sarcastically.

_"But she is his imprint."_ Sam reasoned.

_"I don't give a damn; Jacob is denying his imprint so he has no right over her. He does not own her!"_ Paul shouted and Sam was speechless because he thought that he was right. I was just in deep thought and Paul phased back.

_"Things are going out of control Jake, I want to know who that man was and where is Elena right now. Drop Bella home meanwhile we will start searching for her." Sam said. "And you better clean up all this mess."_ He said in a final tone and phased back. I was fully aware of what he was talking. He wanted me to fix everything especially the thing about Paul and Elena. I just shook my head and then phased back, put on my cut off which Embry dropped earlier.

I walked up to Bella she was sitting on the front porch. Paul passed us and gave Bella a death glare. I growled back at him. Bella stand up and put her hand on my arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked me and I had to laugh at that. She looked at me confused, scrunching up her nose, she is so cute!

"You are standing in between of werewolves and you are asking me whether I'm okay or not?" I said and her cheek turned a light shade of pink.

"I'm fine" she said shyly.

"Let me get my shirt then I will take you to your home." I said and she nodded. I walked in and into my room. I took out my dark blue shirt, Bella like Dark blue color on me very much. I put it over my head and slide it down. When I was going out I passed my dad and he was glaring at me. Oh yeah! I forget to tell that my dad loves Elena. I don't know what kind of magic she has done over everyone. My dad was very disappointed in me when he got to know that I'm fighting my imprint, a girl like ELENA for Bella! He just shook his head at me and went in his room. I just sighed and then got in my rabbit followed by Bella.

I put the key in the ignition and started my car. I drive slowly because Bella likes to drive slowly. She hates going in much speed. She was shivering from cold and from the incident that happened earlier. I feel bad for her; she was not supposed to see all this. Stupid Paul! I pulled her closer to my burning body and she placed her head on my shoulder. She is so fragile; she needs someone to protect her.

"What happened back there?" she asked in her soft voice. I was fully aware that she was talking about Elena.

"I don't know" I replied and I really don't know what happened there. Watching her disappeared in front of my eyes, I felt so helpless and weak. I bet it is because of the imprint, otherwise I don't care. But it is my job to protect humans, and she is a human too so I will do my job.

"Why did Paul like her so much? Were they together?" she asked cautiously, watching my every reaction. I gripped the staring wheel tightly, my knuckles turning white. Why is her question affecting me so much? My heart beat increased. Together? No way! Calm down Jake, it's just a simple question.

"NO, they were not together, Th-they are b-best friends." I tried to say it keeping my voice even but it broke in the middle. She was still watching me. She was in deep thought.

"Paul's best friend?" she said to herself trying to believe it. I can't blame her. Someone like Paul best friend with a girl, it is something that does not happen every day. Soon we reached her house and I followed her to her door.

"Thanks for saving me Jake" she said looking on the ground.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm always there for you ok?" I said and she nodded her head. She walked up to me and kissed my cheek. I was on cloud nine. She kissed me! On the cheek. She just made my day better. I'm feeling so good. She blushed and walked inside. I just stood there. Maybe, just maybe there is some chance that I can win her back. Maybe it's not too late, yet. Maybe, I can have her back. Maybe, she can be mine and we can live our life without any Edward or someone else. I will try my level best to save her.

It feels like I'm forgetting something important which I have to do. I walked back to my car. And my rabbit instantly reminded me of Elena. How she walked out of my car, and I picked her up. My heart started to beat fast only by imagining my previous encounter with her. The way she fixed her car, only in her tank top, made me go weak in the knees. I was losing my balance I clutched my car door to help me keep steady. My breathing was ragged. I was losing my focus. What is happening to me? I never felt this was before. My heart was beating so fast that I feared that it might jump out of my chest. Even when Bella kissed me I didn't feel like this. Hell, I never felt like this before in my whole life. She is making me feel like this? I cannot like her. I'm supposed to like Bella; I have to protect only her and no one else. I will fight my imprint. I have to fight her. I'm only made for Bella, my Bella.

I regained my balance and I cleared my head and ran into the forest and phased while running, trying to control my heartbeat. I like the feeling of my paws hitting the wet muddy ground. The wet muddy scent I love to smell. The feeling of running at a high speed and the trees passing me, nothing but a blur. It all calmed me a little.

_"Where the hell were you Jake?"_ Sam asked.

_"I was dropping off Bella."_ I said not showing any interest in his question.

_"Figured."_ Paul muttered but I just ignored him because I don't want to start another fight with him. I wonder where they are. Is the man with her or is she alone? What if she is at her house?

_"She is not there. I already checked."_ Embry answered my thought.

_"Where is Quil?"_ I asked.

_"He is with Claire._" Seth answered and I nodded.

_"So what are we going to do now?_" I asked.

_"We will try to track her scent, dumbo."_ Leah said and I just shook my head. Now we are running for 2 minutes and there is no sign of her.

_"Hey Paul, if you were Elena where would you go?"_ Seth asked and I laughed at that._ "What are you laughing at Black?"_ Leah asked me.

_"Why are you asking him this, Seth? That man took her and I'm positive that Paul doesn't know him."_ I said and Paul growled.

_"Stop it, Jacob!"_ Sam ordered and I just snorted at him.

Paul was in deep thought. He was trying to figure where would Elena go?

_"Um... Uh."_ Paul was concentrating hard.

A memory of him and Elena popped in his head. Elena was running down the beach and Paul was following her. She was giggling uncontrollably. She was barely 8 or 9 at that time, with same black hair but they came barely to her shoulders, and she was quite chubby back then, but was a really cute kid. She was now running in the shallow water and Paul jumped on her, both falling down in the process.

"I caught you!" small Paul shouted clapping his hands. Elena just giggled in response.

"No, you cheated." She protested crossing her arms over her chest and scrunching up her nose in a very cute way.

"I did not." Paul reasoned.

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did so."

"Okay, you win! But look I have something for you." Paul said and took something out from his back pocket. Elena was looking at him with curiosity. Paul opened his fist and Elena's eyes widened. In his hand was a beautiful spiral seashell. With light brown and golden color. Elena's eyes sparkle watching the shell. Paul slowly put that shell on her little hand.

"It is so beautiful Pao!" she said and hugged Paul tightly. Paul giggled into her hair.

The memory ended then. It was of barely 20 seconds. Jealousy ran through my body. Watching them together didn't fit right, like they were not supposed to be together. But I kept my feelings to myself because I didn't want anyone else to know that how I feel and think. I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings because everyone got fed up due my whining about Bella. So I decided to hide my feelings and I'm doing it very well.

_"Pao?"_ Jared said in a mused tone and Paul just growled.

_"She was so cute when was a kid."_ Seth said and I silently agreed.

_"To the Beach."_ Paul said and we all started running towards the beach.

_"I'm almost there."_ Embry said. He was the closest to beach followed by me and others. I pushed my paws more fiercely on the ground and increased my speed. I could smell the salty ocean, I was close.

I could hear someone shouting through Embry's head.

_"Please be safe. Please be safe. Please be safe."_ Paul chanted again and again in his head. I have never seen Paul like this. So worried about someone, so different.

I could smell her, her smell was intoxicating. She smells so fresh, like a cool breeze and like white roses. She has such a unique scent. Her scent made me calm. I could see Embry standing in a secluded area of the beach growling at someone. I walked from behind Embry and to his side. Elena's back was to me. And that man stood facing me. He smiled softly at me and I just growled in response. 5 more growls joined mine and I instantly knew that everyone was here. Elena still didn't turn around.

That man just walked towards Elena, we all also took a step forward. Sam came to stand in the middle; I was on his left close to the water and Paul on his right. Embry behind Paul along with Leah, and Jared and Seth were behind Sam and Me.

That man kissed Elena's forehead? She knows him? What the hell? They are enjoying here and we were going crazy to search her?

_"Shut up already, Jake!"_ Paul shouted. _"We don't know anything."_ He added.

_"Yeah, but I can see that she knows him, no stranger comes up and kiss your forehead!"_ I shouted back at him.

_"Silence."_ Sam used his alpha voice and it was like someone glued our mouth.

That man whispered something to her and then he vanished just like he had before with Elena. Who the hell he is? A freaking teleporter?

Elena slowly turned around her face was read from crying. I was stunned, why was she crying. Paul was shocked too. Did that man hurt her?

She looked at us and her eyes first settled on Sam, as he was the biggest and was standing in the front. She eyed him carefully, trying to recognize him and looks like he succeeded. Then it was Paul, her eyes watered a little, then at Embry, Jared, Seth and Leah. She was looking confused at Leah, probably she didn't know her.

And in the end, at me. She was standing completely still. Wind was blowing her silky black hair softly, across her right cheek. She was wet because of the earlier rain. She was looking at me without blinking. She just kept looking at me and I cannot break the contact as much as I tried. There was something different about her, something mysterious.

Then she bit her bottom pink lip softly and a tear slid down on her right cheek. Suddenly my mood changes and I had to know why she was crying. Paul started moving towards her but she stopped him raising her left hand in the air and shaking her head slowly.

She was greatly disappointed. I still remember everything clearly which happened about two hours ago. She was shouting at me, with such a force in her voice. There was a fire in her eyes, which I haven't seen before. She is strong. But what surprises me that she was not afraid of us, not even a bit. On the other hand when Bella figured out she was scared, and almost made Paul to rip her into shreds. Why the hell am I comparing them? She is nothing compared to Bella. I kept repeating that again and again in my head.

I was sure of one thing that, there was going to be a huge drama. One, she know about us. Two, because she is not talking to Paul, and Paul will literally rip me into shreds and I'm sure that the rest will help him doing that. And Third, Sam will definitely want to know about that man, so one of us has to talk to her. And we all know what will happen then.

**Elena's POV**

"You are a freaking teleporter?" I shouted at him. I was, I don't know how I'm feeling right now. First, Vampires and Werewolves and now a Teleporter? What the hell is going in my life? I used to read stories about them and I wondered that whether they were real or not. But now, when I know that they all are real I don't know how to feel or how to react.

I was already angry at Paul and the rest for not telling me this but I don't know I was angrier with Jacob, even when he has nothing to do with me. I don't know why I'm affected the most by his actions. I don't even know him, for god's sake!

Werewolves, vampires and a teleporter. I know of one feeling that was going through me. Betrayal. How could they not tell me?

Just then something kicked in my mind that why was I here with him in the first place? My mother. She didn't die in a car accident? All these years dad was lying to me along with my all family members? Dean too? Why? A tear slid down my cheek.

"Don't cry." Patrick said and took a step closer to me stretching his hands but I slapped them away.

"How?" I asked, voice rising. And by his expression I knew that he know that I'm talking about my mother's death.

"I will tell you everything but promise me that you will listen, without interrupting." He demanded and I know that I have no other choice.

"Fine." I said and he motioned me to sit on a nearby rock. I was surprised that I'm obeying him, but I think that I cannot make any decisions here. If I have to know the truth then I have to behave.

"Your mother didn't die in a car crash." He said and my one more tear escaped. Why? Why did they lie to me? And if she didn't die in a car crash then how did she die? Could she be alive now? Could she be with us? Can I be with her? Could I share all my secrets, my crushes with her? I always missed my mom. Mothers are so important. They have such a unique role in their children's life. No one can love like a mother, so selfless, so pure. I was wondered how will it feel to grow with a mother by your side? Maybe then I don't have to be so strong. Maybe then I could have made mistakes without caring about anything. Maybe, I will be a whole different person right now. Maybe then I don't have to keep anything to myself. I miss her, I really do. I miss my mother badly every day of my life. The moment I wake up I think that maybe my mother will walk into the room and will wake me up in her sweet angel-like voice. But it never happened. I cherish every moment I spent with my mother, because it is only memories I've got of her. I have to go on in my life with only memories and nothing else. Silent tears were escaping my eyes like a waterfall.

"Don't cry." He repeated and I wiped my tears with my sleeves. I try to gather myself together. I was already wet; I would surely catch a cold later. I motioned him to continue.

"Life is not always as you think." He said and sat beside me on the rock. "There are many things which you haven't even imagined of. That's why it is best to hide them." He said looking straight into the ocean. I was tilted my head and looked at him with scrutinizing eyes. What was he implying?

"I know that you must me wondering why I'm here after all these years. I was always near you but you didn't feel my presence because I wanted to hide it. Don't think that I don't know you, I know you very well, as much as your father knows you, maybe even more than that." He said.

This made me angry. A week ago I didn't even know that I have a godfather, and then oh-so-suddenly he decided to step into my life and to add more he is saying that he knows me? No one can know a person in a matter of minutes! Who does he think he is? He is not Patrick Jane of the Mentalist, he is Patrick Williams!

"You don't know me." I whispered but in a stern voice. He smiled a little still looking ahead then slowly turned his head to look me in the eyes, he smiled again. I don't know why is he smiling so much? I didn't get the joke! But then his eyes become sad, too sad. Bipolar much? He breaks the eye contact with me.

"Your mother died saving you." He said in a monotone. And my eyes were the size of a Saucer. What? She died saving me? It was like all the air is sucked out of my lungs. I gasped, unable to say anything. Me? I was the cause of her death? It was all my life has been rotated upside down.

"I was not with her when she died." I protested and just shook his head.

"You don't know anything." He said.

"Then tell me!" I said raising my voice.

"There are things which you don't know but your mother had connections with them." He said. "Undeniable connections, which led to her death." He barely whispered.

"What was she saving me from?" I asked. I had to know, I was trying to be as calm as I could be, because being a royal blood, you naturally learn where to keep quite.

"She was saving you from people like me." He said.

"People like you? Like other teleporters?" I asked, I'm getting more and more confused. What is he talking about?

"No." He said. Can't he just tell me what is all this? My head is spinning here.

"Then What?" I asked in an irritated voice. He sighed and decided to tell me something. I was all ears.

"Long ago, there were four men" He said. "They all were gifted with some different kind of abilities. They were the strongest living beings on the Earth. They were the Elementals." He said and I just kept looking at him. Is he for real? Now elementals too? Is this some kind of joke because I m starting to think that it is.

"Yeah, elementals." I said sarcastically. Not believing what he just said.

"Why? If you believe that werewolves and vampires are true then why not elementals?" he asked me. He has a point there was no denying that there was werewolves and vampires because I have witnessed them myself. But elementals? It just seems so out of books.

"Because.. it's.. just… I don't know.. it just doesn't seem real!" I said.

"But it is." He said. "And maybe you are one of us." He added. What the hell? How dare he say that?

"I'm normal OKAY? I'M NOT A FREAKING ELEMENTAL OR WHATEVER!" I shouted again.

"I can see that." He said and I looked in the direction he was looking at. The water was moving violently, like it is going to explode. I was freaked out. Why is he doing this? He is doing it right?

Fear occupied in me. This can't be happening. My heart was beating fast and Patrick's eyes widened and he gasped like I did something wrong.

"This is so not happening." He said in a whisper.

"Stop doing it." I shouted at him.

"I'm not doing it." He said replied in a dangerously calm voice. This was it. I m not handling any of this shit anymore. And I started walking, but he grabbed my hand.

"You cannot run away from this." He said.

"There is nothing to run from." I replied looking him in the eyes. "You did it, not me." I said but a part of me did not believe it a bit. But why? I'm normal, right?

Suddenly he was in deep concentration, he closed his eyes, and then he smiled a little. Smiled?

"Your friends are coming." He said wiping a tear from my face. When did I start to cry? And my friends? What? I looked at him.

"Who?" I asked, having no idea what is he talking about.

"Your wolf friends, they are searching for you." He said. Oh no! I can't handle anymore drama. I'm seriously tired of this entire Supernatural thing and all.

"I'm gonna go, and remember it you cannot change what are you meant to be. You have to accept it." He said.

"I won't." I said and I myself didn't know what I meant, but I just said it.

"We will see." He said. He was so sure of himself. Maybe he doesn't know who he is messing with!

Just then I heard a growl, followed by other 5. Great, I mean just great! I didn't turn around; I'm seriously not in the mood for drama. Patrick smiled at me a little and kissed my forehead. Oh no! Please god, he is planning to leave me alone here? And by the looks of his expression I was sure that he is exactly going to leave me.

I pleaded him with my eyes, and send him telepathic signals but he didn't budge. And with that he just vanished.

Huh?

Now, it's me and I don't know how many more werewolves behind me. Fine Elena, enough with being a coward, you are a strong girl, you can face them.

I was not afraid of them, not at all. But I was just tired. I want to go home. I sighed softly and turned around. I was met by 7 huge wolves. Holy God! Seven? And wait they were not ordinary wolves; they were even bigger and larger than me! They were like horses and bears?

I kept my face even. My eyes first landed on a black colored wolf. He was the largest of all. His fur was really soft. His eyes hold authority just like that man's whom I met at Jacob's house. What was his name? Sac? Sam? Sam. Yeah Sam.

Next on a light colored wolf. I looked into his eyes; his personality reflected Embry's so much. Quiet and Stable. I knew that it was Embry.

Instantly I recognized Jared and Seth too. Then my eyes wandered off to another Wolf. He was looking at me, with expectation? There was guilt in them too. Paul, who else? He messed everything again.

There was another wolf which I can't point out, but it was like it was a she. Because her eyes were different from the rest, more like a female.

Then at last a russet colored wolf. He was looking at me. I remembered him; he was the one in the forest that day. I looked into his eyes, like I was searching something. He was the most beautiful wolf in the pack. I don't know why but I just feel like it. His eyes were so mesmerizing and his fur was so appealing. I wanted to touch him so bad. Then I realized that it was Jacob.

My breath caught in my thought. Why did I feel so attracted to him? Why did he make me feel like this? I'm so confused. I was trying to search for an answer and absentmindedly a tear slid down my cheek. Why the hell I'm crying in front of them? I don't want to be weak.

Just then, Paul wolf took a step closer to me, and I held up my hand high in the air to stop him. They all were like an extra-large sized Kodo for me. I was not afraid. Kodo. My Kodo, I need him so bad. At least he would never keep things from me. He will never leave me, never. I just wanted to go home. I started walking and they followed me. I stopped and glared at them. Warning them not to follow me.

I started walking again, and they followed me again. I'm so not in the mood to play games!

"One more step and I will not hesitate to hurt you!" I said in a stern tone. I didn't believe my own voice because it was like I can kill them all. Really? They all looked at me with puzzled expression but stepped back reluctantly. I just stared at them.

"Better." I said and for a minute my eyes connected with the russet wolf's eye. And it was like he didn't want me to go. But soon it was replaced by I-don't-care-where-the-hell-you-go-look. Yeah, that was so Jacob-y. I just shook my head and started running towards my house. I was feeling so confused and s weak at the same time. It was all true. This supernatural stuff is all true. One or two tears fall down but the rain wiped them all away. In matter of seconds it started to rain heavily.

I was running towards my house. I wanted to get away from everything. I wanted to just be in my room and cry so that no one can see me. I wanted to feel safe, I wanted to be happy but the current situation wasn't helping a bit. There was a shadow coming from the front. Now what? When it came near it was a dog. The cutest dog in the world. And he was mine. My Kodo. I run towards him and fall on my knees and hugged him tightly. I needed him so bad. He whined, he wanted to know why I was so sad. But I just need to hug him and he understands. I hugged him more tightly.

"I'm bad, I'm so so bad." I said. So many people have to lose their life because of me. I'm horrible! My own mother died because of me.

Kodo shook his head like he didn't believe what I was saying. He can never accept the fact that I'm bad.

"I'm Kodo, I'm" I said and he shook his head again. We both were completely drenched in rain. But it bothered none of us. Just then my phone started ringing and I want to throw it so bad. But I decided against it.

"Hello?" I said and voice was hoarse, it's not like I'm bothered because of it.

_"Hey Ellie, actually Kodo, just ran away from the house, I tried to stop him, but he was so fast for me. I'm really sorry. I_-"Joe said but I cut her off.

"It's okay, he is with me." I said.

"_Oh, are you okay_?" she asked, she was concerned for me.

"Yes I am, and thanks for taking care of him." I said and hung up not waiting for her reply. Now my phone was wet too. Yeah, like I care.

Kodo was nuzzling his nose on my cheeks, trying to stop my tears. I stood up and ran towards my house, my father was not home. It was good for me, because I didn't want to face him right now. Because I may say something which I regret later. I ran straight to my room and kicked my shoes off. I was still crying. I have to calm down. I decided to take a shower. I took off my clothes and slid into the tub, filled with hot water. I just sat there, staring at the wall in front of me. I was speechless after today's event. The water thing that happened back at the beach freaked me out so bad. Why is this all happening now? Again tears started to run down my cheeks.

I spent an hour in the bathroom, and then decided to come out of it. I changed into my Pj's. I was overflowed with emotions. I decided to do something which I haven't done in a long time. I pulled my Diary from the cupboard.

I only write when I'm confused, or I'm unable to express my feelings. I write rarely.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Right now I'm feeling like I have committed a crime or something. I m feeling so guilty. Mother. They are like a role model for their children. Their presence is so important in once life. If it wasn't for me she could be with us. Dean wouldn't have to grow without a mother; Dad didn't have to lose his wife and his love. Me, all because of me. The worst thing for a child is to live with the claim of her own mother's death throughout the life. I feel guilty. No! Guilty is not even an appropriate word. Why me? I'm sick of asking this question._

Tears flowed down my cheeks. I was having troubling breathing.

_Mom, I missed her so much. I always felt like I've grown up too early. Sometimes I even feel like I'm not a 16 year old. I have to take care of my father and dean, instead of them caring about me. But I never protested, because a woman is a woman. I always dreamed of my life with a mother in it. And it seems better than reality._

_Supernatural, it means attributed to some force beyond scientific understanding or the laws of nature. Beyond scientific. Ha! It was beyond world. I won't write anything here, because I think it is not appropriate. I think I'm done for now. I have not enough energy. I'm exhausted. But seeing the current situation it seems like I'm gonna write a whole lot now. Good night._

I closed my Dairy and put my head on its cover. I was lying on my stomach on my bed.

I was thinking about something, "When time will come." It was repeating again and again in my head. Dad and Dean have also said that before coming to La Push. Wait, they knew about all this? They knew about mom's death? My eyes were burning with anger, and I tried so hard to keep my shaking in balance. They hide it from me?

It was like I'm the centre of attention for all the things, especially bad things and horrible things.

I started to cry again. I'm crying so much today, and I think my tears are not gonna stop for a while. I pushed my dairy away and pulled my pillow under my head. My pillow was wet now. My breathing started to slow down, my eyelids were feeling heavy. Just then something soft touched me. It nuzzled beside me. I instantly feel nice. There was caring in the touch. I sighed and nuzzled closer to it. It licked my head lightly. I knew who it was, Kodo. My Kodo.

**A/N: Yeah well, Hi! So tell me what do you think of Paul and Elena's childhood relationship?**

**IMPORTANT: I don't think that I m gonna change her or anything, she can be a bit stronger than normal humans but nothing more (yet) and all the godfather thing is important for future plot(like I had planned). But your suggestions are welcome. Tell what should I do?. :)**

** And yes the next chapter is going to be much better than this one. Another Jacob and Elena fight is coming up! Ha! **

**Please do review! :) :) Love you all :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Brad Pitt

**A/N: Hey! Yeah so I m sorry I should have updated earlier .. but can't :(**

**Thanks for the reviews.. taylor-wolves, nene82743, SilentTalker2000, and an anonymous reviewer.. You all inspired me to right this time :) !**

**Yeah, so I'm not getting much expected feedback from you guys,,, If you like it leave a review.. it didn't consume much time,, I would love to hear from you all... :)**

**This is my favorite chapter so far.. you'll know why.. :)**

**Chapter 12 :Brad Pitt **

**Elena's POV**

I woke up early in the morning. Too early to be exact, I don't want to face my father. Kodo was sleeping peacefully beside me. I ran my hand on his back, feeling his soft fur, I small smile pasted on my lips. It hurts to smile. I planted a kiss on his head and he shifted ever so lightly on the bed.

I slowly got up to done my normal routine, but at the pace of a snail. I didn't want to think about yesterday. So I won't. After taking a bath and brushing my teeth's I got dressed into a plain olive colored shirt and black jeans and let my hair fall down. Yeah, you can guess my mood, not in the mood to dress up at all. Well I m never in the mood to dress up, but yeah, just to mention. I don't like using make up so I won't. I wore make up occasionally otherwise not at all. I just stood in front of the mirror watching myself silently. Should I comb my hair? Or not? Huh! Fine, I have to take care of them. I picked up my comb and started untangle them. My thoughts were slowly drifting towards yesterday's event so I started humming a tone, which my mother used to sing. Her lullaby to me, she was great singer. Her voice was so angelic. Mom. I sighed; I don't want to start crying again. So I finished combing my hair. According to me I was an okay looking girl, but I love my hair to death. They are my pride.

I slowly dragged myself out of the bathroom and into the room. I m feeling so damn tired today. I m not feeling hungry today. My dad was still sleeping in his room. I quietly took my car keys, but then I remembered that my car is still in Jacob's garage. For real? Still I grabbed my car keys because I was too lazy to put them back. When I stepped out of the house I saw my Porsche standing there. How on earth did my car get here? But I knew the answer; it was one of the guys I think. But from where did they get my car key? OMG, did they hotwired my car? I rushed to my car and opened its door. Damn right I am! If they think that by doing this I will forgive them or even talk to them then they are wrong! Because I am not impressed by their act at all! How dare they do this to my car?

I m not afraid to face them, not at all. Let them come in front of me. I haven't done something wrong, they have. I decided not to take my car. I will walk or I have a better idea. I rushed back into the house. Where the hell did I keep my skateboard?

"Uh..." I tried to remember knitting my brows together. "Where can it be?" I asked to myself. "Basement" I smiled on my victory. Where else can it be! I rushed towards the basement. I was shocked to see what was in front of me. A mini movie theatre? Really? We have a mini movie theatre in our house? How the hell I don't know about this. If dad came to know that I don't know that we have a mini movie theatre in our house then he will officially label me as "Biggest Moron on the Whole Earth." Yeah, I m not that good with memory. But still, a mini movie theatre? I usually never went in the basement of the house.

Back in London, after almost a year I came to know that we have a 'basement' in our house! My dad and Dean are very fond of having a basement with a place to watch movie and play pool. I bet there is a pool playing corner in the basement too! Huh.

Wait, why am I here again? Oh yeah! Skateboard. I looked here and there. There was a door in the left corner. I opened it; there were so many things in it. So many old things! I instantly found my skateboard. I was getting late for school, so I decided to come back here later.

I rushed out of the house. I was lucky that dad didn't wake up. I know that Kodo was awake, he was just too tired to open his eyes, he is so like me! I smiled at this, even remembering him made me smile. I hang my bag on both of my shoulders. Okay so to the school! I hope not to get hurt; it's been a while since I used my skateboard. I took a deep breath and started my journey. I was feeling very relaxed, riding on my skateboard. So casual, so good. I liked this change, I think I am gonna stuck with this change for a while now. The fresh morning breeze hitting my face! The cool feeling was warm. Yeah, _cool_ feeling _warm_! Ha! I love Mother Nature and I love green. And yes, I love animals.

I started to feel a bit happy but my smile faded as soon as I saw my school. Can't you see me happy for once? I raised my eyebrows and looked up at the sky, waiting for a response which I never get. I sighed and picked up my skateboard. Well the ride was awesome! But I hope that I didn't have to see anyone of them. I knew deep down that it does not gonna happen because god hates me! We will see what will happen.

I walked to my locker and tried to out my Skateboard in it.

"Oh please, get in now!" I said to my skateboard like it is going to listen to me. Just then my attention caught to my left. At the end of the hallway was standing 'the guys' or should I now say 'the pack'!

Oh god, not now. My day hasn't even been started properly! My eyes locked with Paul's for a moment. They were guilt filled, good. It should be. He was looking at me with begging expression. For one second I thought that maybe I should talk to him.

To tell the truth, I missed him. I missed him terribly. I may say that Kurt and Dakota are my best friends, which they are, but Paul is just… Paul. He is different. I bet that everyone here think of him as hot headed and a pervert, well he is not. Okay well he can be a little flirty but I know him since we were kids. He didn't let anyone know his soft side. He is just like that, you know sick man pride! But once someone knows him, he is a gentleman. He is a real nice guy. But he always messes things up. Always, this time too. And he messed up real bad now. I don't know what to do now. I was standing watching him, no one bothered to break the contact. I could see the rest of the guys looking at us confused. Slowly and steadily Paul started moving towards me and I just stood there. Come on, Elena don't become weak again! He messed up things again, and I m not gonna forgive him easily this time.

Please don't come near me! Please don't come near me! Please don't come near me! I kept repeating again and again in my head. He was only five steps away from me.

"Need any help?" Daniel asked me, pulling me back to reality.

"Huh?" I said.

"I said need any help with this?" he asked again. He was standing in front of me, smiling his bright smile. I can't help but smile in return. I looked behind his back to see that Paul was gone along with the guys. I thanked Dan inwardly.

"Yeah, I think I do." I said letting him put the skateboard in my locker. He did it in a second.

"How on earth did you do it so fast?" I asked looking at him with a frown on my face.

"I m just good with my hands." He said with a victory smile. "And by the way that frown doesn't look good on your beautiful face." He said touching my cheek with his index finger and poking it slightly. That's another thing about him; he flirts with me a lot. I tried to give him signals that I m not interested, but he just doesn't seem to understand it or he ignores it on purpose.

"Hey you two, the class is about to start so you better leave." Kim said coming towards us. I smiled her.

"Meet you all at lunch." I said, and hugged both of them. Actually I only hugged Kim but Dan hugged me so I hugged him too, not that I mind. I started to walk towards my class. Just then I remembered that I have my class with Paul. I groaned as I entered through the door to my class.

He was sitting in the first row. Hmm... There was a sit empty right next to him and one in the second row. Which one to choose? I have two options. If I choose the first one and sit beside him then there are high chances that by the end of the period we might get into a fight and I end up getting a detention. And If I choose the second option then I can ignore him more and can survive through this period without getting detention. The second option sounds more appealing. But it was being snatched away from me because a guy was going to sit on that seat. So not gonna happen!

I rushed and ducked through his left side, pushing him slightly towards the right and finally grabbed the seat. That boy was giving me are-you-mad look. And I just smiled sheepishly at him. I would have done anything to take this seat. I smiled at my second victory today. I looked ahead and Paul was shaking his head at me and pressing his lips hard not to smile. Yeah, like he can hide it from me!

Just then I remembered what had happened yesterday, my whole mood was down in point one second. I was sitting very still. It was like I had been hit with thousands of bricks at the same time. My breathing speed increased, and my blood started to boil. Then my calculus teacher Mr. Fleischer entered the room. Oh! I hate him with a passion. Paul didn't attend his class much so his impression was not good on him, but I don't know why he hates me so much. But I don't care. I came here for studying and that's what I m gonna do.

"Good morning class." He said.

"Good morning sir." The class said and I said "Yeah, Yeah" because it was not audible between their voices. I smiled to myself. Mr. Fleischer glared at me. Oh hell! Did he hear me? Then he looked away, oh yeah how could I forget he always glare at me. I thought and restrain the urge to roll my eyes at him.

He started to write at the blackboard. Paul turned around to face me and mouthed something. I clutched my hands into fists. He still has the guts to do so. I ignored him. Then he tried to grab my attention by making noises. Be calm Elena, not kill him; you don't want to waste your life in prison. I looked straight at the board. Something hit my face, and I was about to yell but decided to read it first. I opened it, it said:

"_You _have_ to talk to me"_

How dare he give me an order? He thinks that all this is a game. One day I came to know about that he is a wolf and the other day we will be back to being friends again? Things won't work this way!

I crushed the paper in my left hand. My right hand was occupied with my pencil. I was too angry to think, I aimed the pencil at his head; I have to hold the pencil higher because he was just so huge! With a deep breath I throw the pencil at him, everything was in the slow motion then. At the same time he bends down to pick up his pen and my pencil was moving in the direction of Mr. Fleischer. I started to shook my head, and was mouthing 'NO', in slow motion. The pencil hit Mr. Fleischer directly on the arm and FYI it was quiet pointed. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes were the size of saucer. It was like everything just stopped for a while. I was glued to my seat.

I m dead. I m so dead. I m so, so dead. May my soul rest in peace!

I just shrunk more into my seat hope to disappear in it. Mr. Fleischer turned around slowly, anger plastered on his face. Everyone was holding in their laugh.

"I m not gonna ask twice who did this?" he asked slowly and dangerously. I sighed; there is no way out of this. I was about to say but-

"I did this." Paul said and I looked at him with confused expression. But soon it was replaced by anger. Mr. Fleischer didn't believe him; of course he thinks that I did it, which I did though.

"Are you sure Mr. Lahote?" he said looking directly at me. Paul opened his mouth to say something.

"I m su-"

"He is lying, I did it." I cut him off. He turned around to glare at me, and I returned his glare. I could play this game all day!

"Detention to you miss Elena" he shouted at me I just tightly closed my eyes. "For a week" he added and scribbled something down on a yellow paper. Great just great! I decided to sit on the second row to avoid detention and yet here I am getting detention! It is all Paul's fault. He is so gonna pay for this. He is just making it harder day by day for me to forgive him.

"Out now" he shouted at me again, Of course he didn't want me in his class now! No wonders! I grabbed my books and stopped right at the place where Paul was standing.

"You have done enough already Paul, don't you dare stand up for me ever again. Because I will make you regret that." I whispered at him, Mr. Fleischer was watching us, trying to catch what we were saying but failed miserably. Paul just looked at me, begging again. if he thinks that he can mess up my life and then apologize and then act like everything will be fine then he is so wrong, because it is not gonna happen with me! Not even a chance! I just glared at him, and he had to break the eye contact, now he can't even stand to look me in the eye. It will be better if he mark my words sincerely, because I don't like when someone stood up for me. I was done hiding my anger, I m done with his sick games of hurting me again and again. I m just not gonna stand here and let him ruin my days.

I just give him my most disgusting look and grabbed the paper from the teacher's hand and then walked straight out of the room. I m so angry right now that I might kill someone. I didn't want to get detention today. And for a week, definitely not. I was just walking furiously when I bumped into someone. Awesome! I looked up to saw Mathew and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sorry." I mumbled and was about to start walking again but in stopped me, standing in front of me.

"Oh no, I can't let you go this easily." He said. I looked up at him. He was not much taller than me, his skin was pale and he had blonde hairs. No offense, but I don't like boys with blonde hairs, and it also didn't suit on Mathew; but I can mange. Well, I like boys with dark hair, maybe black and with dark skin color. Like Jaco-. Whoa! Was I going to say Jacob? No way! Here I m mad and I m thinking of that douche bag?

"You know I m seriously not in the mood to play this game." I said to him. I've already had enough, and I m not gonna handle more.

"Fine, I can play this game alone, you just company me." He said in his smug voice.

"Don't know you the meaning of alone? If I accompany you then you won't be alone stupid. I really don't want to punch you again in the face, now do I?" I said smiling remembering that day. His eyes hardened. Just then the bell rang. So early?

"Sorry, gotta go." I said in a sing song voice and pushed past him.

"I m gonna get you for that." He said seriously. I stopped in my tracks, turned around and looked right in his eyes.

"Well, all the best then." I said in a stern tone. He looked taken aback for a moment. Do not mess with me when I m mad! I turned around and walked to my next class, which was History. Oh!

History went well, well means without any drama; Mrs. Thompson is a really sweet lady!

Right now I m going into my English class. You know my English teacher is very romantic. She writes poetry too. And I don't know what kind of poems but just poems.

I stepped in the class and saw him. Jacob Black. Yeah, he is in my English class. You know what, I m really confused, I mean can't I have even one freaking normal period? Okay I do have history normal but can't I have two periods normal? He was sitting in the second row. There is no way in hell that I m gonna sit beside him, I spotted a sit in the last row, next to window. Perfect! I love to sit on the last row. He looked at me, god why did he do that? But why is it affecting me like this? His black eyes meet mine, and it was like it was only me and him.

He was the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen in my life. He was wearing a light red shirt with something printed on it and black jeans. By just looking at him, it feels like he was breaking that wall made of cement around my heart. I don't want anyone to do that, but I couldn't stop it. I felt helpless. My heart was beating quite fast, nothing new. And yes, I forget to mention one thing, there was pure hatred in his eyes. Did I just call him gorgeous? I don't know why he hate me so much, but I think that it is good, because this way maybe I keep thinking that he is bad, and nothing else will happen, you know what I m talking about. I m not ready for all that again, and I think that I will never be able to. I don't want to _see _any boy that way, but I just can't help myself and look at him.

I broke the eye contact and made my way to the last bench. I kept my books on the table and sat down. I was about to open my book but I sensed something shift beside me. I turned to see Jacob whispering something in a boy's ear, who happened to sit beside me. That boy nodded at him and took all his belonging at went to sit on the seat which was previously occupied by Jacob. And then Jacob sits beside me.

Really? It's the best he could do? If think that he can get a chance to talk to me then he is thinking wrong. I just looked straight ahead. Mrs. Harper entered the class, she had a cheerful aura. She started to teach us. I was trying to concentrate but I was getting distracted as Jacob shift more close to me. I didn't like it one bit.

"I have to tell you something." He whispered. I didn't reply, I don't want to start a conversation.

"Are you listening?" he said again. I just kept my head straight now too interested in the blackboard.

"I m trying to say something and you don't care?" he said getting angry. You know thinks always work wrong when I m with him. Right now, I was supposed to be angry, but here the thing is reverse, he is getting angry at me. I was trying so hard not to snap at him, because I don't want another detention.

You must be thinking that why I have not taught them all a lesson till now. There is a reason behind it. I m waiting. You know, I had anger issues; my grandfather helped me to control my anger. And it helped a lot, I m just trying to act cool on the outside but inside I m dreading to let all this out. I m hurt more than ever, but I m gonna let anyone know that. I have to stay strong. I m just like that, I hate being weak in front of other's. Kodo, Dean and Edgar are an exception. They just know me too well. I don't know what the outcome will be. But it'll be bad, or I should say really bad. And I think that I m gonna cry a lot, just a feeling.

He was poking me. And I was getting irritated.

Poke

"Stop." I said in a warning tone, still looking ahead.

Poke

"Stop."

Poke

"Stop"

Poke

"Stop."

Poke

"Stop" I had enough. I turned to look at him.

"What on the earth is your problem?" I asked him, my brows knitting together, frustration clear on my face, I said in a whisper because I m still not in the mood to get another detention. And then I looked into his eyes, god why I keep doing that. He parted his lips to say something but stopped and he looked at me. He was fighting about something. There was a debate going on his mind. Then his eyes were cold. Yeah, figured. It is always like this only, and only for me, I bet. I thought and scoffed internally.

"You two will fall in love if you kept staring like that." Mrs. Harper's voice broke our contact. I turned my head to look at her. Obviously the whole class turned to see both of us. I just blinked my eyes and now became interested in my book kept on the desk. Jacob shifted away from me a little. I was boiling with anger inside me. Love? I have come to the conclusions that love is a thing that is not for me. I m talking about the couple types love and all. My way of loving someone is different. That is why it is hard for me to forget _him_. I don't want to go there now. I just balled my hands into fist; it was getting hard for me to control all these emotions inside me.

Come on Elena you have done much better than this. I kept this chanting in my head. Part of me was relieved. Relieved? _You two will fall in love if you kept staring like that. _Mrs. Harper's voice rand in my head. Me and Jacob in love? Just the thought of that made me go weak. Why? I looked up at Jacob; he was now listening to what the teacher was saying. I was looking at him. Why did he make me feel this way? I have asked this question so many time to myself in the past few weeks that I m getting fed up.

I was still looking at him. Everything was in slow motion, how many times in this day will everything turn in slow motion? He licked his lips, and his brows scrunched up together in such a cute manner, he was concentrating hard to understand what the teacher was saying. I have never looked at any boy this way. He made me weak, and I don't want to be weak. Was I developing feelings for him? I quickly throw that feeling out of my head. I can't let that happen. I tried to control my heart beat, which now a day's beat at an abnormal speed.

I looked ahead and not even for a second I let my eyes travel at anything other than my favorite object, blackboard. Soon the bell rang and I got up to rush out of the class. I was walking way too fast that in the process I bumped in the back of the person standing in front of me. And much to my dismay it was none other than Jacob Black. I swear if a bumped one more time in this day I m gonna kill myself!

"Watch where you are going!" He said in a hard tone. He always that tone while talking to me.

"I m sorry but I forget that you walked at a pace of a snail. Oh sorry, you drive at the pace of a snail. Oh lord! You walk and drive at the pace of a snail. I'll keep that in mind next time." I said. I love to make him mad. Instead of apologizing in a good manner, I just made him mad at me. High five to me! Yup!

He was trying so hard not to phase right there. If he did that, he is gonna be dead and I'll be the one to kill him. Okay that was a bit exaggerating, but I won't go down without a fight. I m not a coward!

"I m gonna get you for that." He said through gritted teeth using the same hard tone. What is up with all? Is this Chase-Elena week? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me? Or it's just me turning everyone against me, well whatever.

"Catch me first." I said and then I was straight out of the room. Not waiting to listen what he was going to say. It was my free period. I went to my locker and put inside me English text book. Then I took out my Biology note book to do my homework. I shut my locker. I was standing with my back against my locker and I slide down until my hips touched the floor. I took out my pen and started doing my homework. Yeah, I was just too tired to go anywhere.

I was surprised at myself that I didn't kill anyone till now. I was able to hold in my anger for so long, it means that I was getting better at controlling my anger. If this had happened 7 months ago, then I would have been shouting at everyone right now. Yelling at them, hitting them and everything. I get angry real fast back then. My grandfather didn't like this; you know I just snapped at some friend of his. So he decided to help me, he told me to hold in the anger, it is not a proper way to snap at someone, you should be formal. And you can imagine what else he said. My grandfather is a man of Reputation, Rules and Regulations. On the other hand, I m a girl of values and emotions. So we quite didn't fit well, but I only learned the things which I found interesting. He helped me to control my anger.

And I m doing fairly good at it now, but just for now I guess. This is going to be a long day!

It was lunch now; I got up from the floor and was walking towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Ellie." Ares greeted me and put his arm over my shoulders. He is a really cool guy, and plus I love his eyes. And yes, blonde hair suits him perfectly.

"Hey Riz." I said, I started calling him Riz a couple of days ago, and he didn't mind a bit.

"So how was your classes?" he asked as we sit on our regular table. He sat beside Amber kissed her. I looked away at that, just then Dan came and sat beside me. Kim was already sitting on the right side of Amber. Garret was sitting with his boyfriend. Yeah, after a few days of meeting him, I came to know that he was a gay. After meeting him I thought that he was trying to hit on me, but when I came to know that he was a gay, I felt so embarrassed. I told him and he just chuckled at that, saying it was fine.

"Got detention for a week." I said eating my veg burger. They all looked at me with puzzled expression except Ares.

"Why?" Ares asked casually eating his French fries.

"Threw a pencil at Mr. Fleischer." I replied taking another bite. All were looking at me then back at Ares.

"What?" I asked them.

"You get a detention for a week and you are happy with it?" Amber asked me. "And Riz you too?" she asked punching Ares slightly on his arm.

"What should I do? Beg him to not give me detention and promise him that I will never do that again? Yeah right." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah she is right" Ares said and we both rolled our eyes at Amber. Ares is a cool guy, it's not like we are alike in any way, but at some things our reasoning and responding is same.

Kim just shrugged and started eating her food.

"Why would you throw a pencil at your teacher?" Juan, Garret's boyfriend asked. He was a nice kid, he speak occasionally, not much. He had curly dark brown hair and a little tan complexion with brown eyes.

"I didn't want to hit him, my target was someone else but accidently the pencil hit him." I said now eating my second burger, yeah I kind of eat a lot. See, I was not in the mood to eat today, but why should I take my anger out on food? I can't hurt my food like that.

"Who was your target then?" Dan asked now turning so that he was facing me. Can't I just eat my lunch? Why did they have to ask so many questions while I m eating.

"Paul Lahote." I said and started working on my burger again.

"Why? Did something happen?" Dan asked and Ares was now interested too. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I was about to reply but-

"First it was Jacob Staring at you but now it is the whole group." -Garret said and raised his eyebrow at me. I was swallowed my burger and turned around to see all the guys staring at me. Yeah, they may be thinking that I was gonna spill there oh-so-important secret. I was starting to get annoyed. I turned around and finished my burger.

"He just got me mad, nothing to worry about." I said and Dan went back to talk to Juan. I could still feel them burning holes in the back of my head. Garret would glance at them occasionally and then at me.

Okay, it was two minutes now and I could still feel someone or more than someone staring at me. Just then Bella entered the cafeteria with her boyfriend Mr. Fangs. She was looking behind me, of course at the packs table and smiled. Jacob came running up to her and engulfed in a hug. I don't want to throw up the yummy burgers I ate, and I don't want to cause myself pain while watching them together which kind of reminds me that why the hell did it matter to me? And I was tired of getting so many holes in my head plus I don't want to snap at someone, so I stood up.

"I think I m going to go to library, feels like reading" I said and they all nodded.

I made my way to the library in my way I passed the trio. Bella and Jacob glared at me, they remind me of twins sometime and I softly chuckled at my own thought. Jacob and Bella twins, and Jacob falling in love with his twin, I chuckled again this time Edmund chuckled too. That's what his name right? Why the hell did he chuckled?

Jacob glared at both of us and it seems like Bella was about to murder me. I just smiled my bitchiest smile at them, which earned another chuckle from Emmet standing behind him. When the hell did another Mr. Fangs get here?

"Hi, Elena." Edward said in his unnatural voice. Can't he just let me pass by them without saying anything?

"Hey..." I just stopped at that because I forgot his name. It's really confusing, Edmund right? He was looking at me confused, he have looked at me like that before, like he couldn't get what he was searching for. Weird right?

_You are weird._ My conscience said.

I know that.

_Just informing you._

No need. I thought, what is up with my conscience now a days?

Jacob was eying both of us; Bella's face was practically red from anger, yeah yeah and so on. You know I am seriously getting bored here!

I just quickly made my way to the Library.

I entered the Library and it feels like I entered my second home. I love libraries and I love books. Books are my best friends. I inhaled the smell of the air, so fresh just like books. I may sound stupid but I love smelling books, I love their scent.

I walked to an empty table put my bag there which I grabbed from my locker on the way and then went to search for a book to read. I was walking down the aisle when I spotted Liselle. Her curly dark blonde hair came to the mid of her shoulders, she was wearing her round shaped glasses, searching for a book.

"Hey!" I said. She turned to look at me. She was surprised to see me there, I can understand why; she is not used to people talking to her.

"Um… Hi!" he said shyly.

"So what are you searching for?" I asked. She adjusted her glasses and looked at me.

"Nothing.. just.. collecting information for ..project work." She said and at the end of the sentence she smiled her cute smile at me.

"Mind if I help you?" I asked and she looked at me raising her eyebrows. It was like she was debating whether to let me work with her or not. I made a pleading face at her and she nodded.

"Thank you so much!" I said a little too excited.

She has to prepare a file on Sonnets written by Shakespeare along with their summary. So we both were searching books. I decided to make a small conversation.

"So tell me about yourself." I asked her while searching the aisle opposite to her.

"Like what?" she asked turning to look at me.

"About your family?" I suggested.

"Uh, my father works at the post of CEO in a company at Port Angeles and My mom is a manager in a company in Seattle." She said but there was sadness in her voice.

"So why are you here?" I asked her and she looked at me confused. "I mean that if your father and mother are working in Seattle and Port Angeles then why are you living here? You should be living between the cities?" I clarified my question. She sighed.

"Actually my brother wanted to live here; he likes living close to forest and all." She said but there was something missing in her voice. It seems to me like that the reason was something else and it was related to her.

"How old is your brother?" I asked her and her mood lighten up, she must love her brother dearly.

"His name is Douglas, he is fourteen." She said.

"Your mother and father must be pretty busy right?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are." She said and it was like she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey, I found the book." I said trying to change the subject.

"Great, I found mine too." She said and we walk back to our table and I started reading 'Not Marbles nor The Gilded Monuments' to write the summary later. After about 10 minutes, Liselle said something but I was too lost in my book that I didn't notice.

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded coming out of the world of Shakespeare.

"I think that there is someone standing watching you." She said quietly, looking bit unsure. I scrunched up my face in confusion. Someone is watching me? Whose death is it now? I was damn reading! Is that Patrick, because he likes to make appearances? I slowly turned my head to see none other than Jacob Black standing by the book shelf, his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking at me narrowing his eyes.

I was angry, would be an understatement. Now he decided to stalk me? I can't understand, it's not like he like me like that, then what is his problem?

"I think he likes you." Liselle said sheepishly. I raised my eyebrows at her. "I mean he looks at you like he likes you." She added but I just raised my eyebrows more at her. She just bends her head, too interested in the book now.

"I'll be back, just have to take care of something." I said getting up she just nodded in response and went back to reading.

I looked at him, this time I didn't get lost in his eyes because I was just too angry. I just walked past him because I was sure that he _will_ follow me. I was walking towards an aisle that was empty, so that no one can listen to over conversation. I was right, he was following me.

Just as I was about to stop he grabbed my arm and spun me around, so that my back was pressed to the book shelf. My eyes were wide. How dare he?

"I want some answers" he said looking directly into my eyes.

"Yeah, like I will give you any answer." I said sarcastically repeating his action of looking him in the eye.

"Don't make me mad." He said sternly.

"Or what?" I dared him, keeping my face void of any emotions.

"You really don't want to know what I can do." He said a smirk plastered on his face, as he drew his face closer to mine, so close that there was barely two centimeters gap in our noses.

My traitor heart started to beat real fast and Jacob smiled at me as if he heard it. But he was wrong, my heart beat was fast because I was angry, and I was done hiding it.

"Ooo, Elena is scared of me?" he said making a surprised expression.

"Yeah, right" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him. Me scared of him? Not even a chance. He was invading my personal space.

"Do you mind stepping back, because you are breaking an imaginary bubble surrounding me known as 'personal space'?" I said pointing my finger around me trying to show him that 'imaginary bubble' which was kind of hard because of the lack of space.

"I thought you like me this close to you." He said that smirk again back on his face. Then he freaking touched my cheek with the back of his hand. He is so inviting me to kill him. Breathe Elena, breathe.

"No one touch's me without my permission." I said sternly a bitchy smile which I m doing a lot now a days and pushed him off of me with such a force that he stumbled backwards. "Much better." I said only to myself but he must he have heard me because he got angry. Oh, so now he got angry! But I don't care.

"Are you forgetting that you are talking to me, 'Jacob Black' ok? I am a wolf just to remind you." He said raising his voice slightly. Oh really? He is wolf, thanks mister obvious.

"And you are talking to '_THE_. ' here?" I said pointing towards myself. "Got it?" I said snapping my index finger at him.

"Who was that freaky man?" he asked. He called my god father freaky? I may not know him but still he is _my_ god father.

"You called him Freaky? Look at yourself first, _furry_." I said and he started to shake slightly. Good.

"I m asking you again, who was that man?" he said through gritted teeth's.

I just crossed my arms over my chest and loosened my shoulders.

"Brad Pitt." I said casually. He wants an answer he got one.

_Brad Pitt! He is such a darling._ My conscience said.

Now, is not the time for interruption.

_Okay miss._

I have got a good sense of humor, I wanted to laugh so bad at him, his jaw was clenched and he was trying so hard not kill me. If he phased here then I'm not going to pay for the books he will damage, I can pay for them but why should I? It's not like we are even friends.

I turned around to walk away, I have only taken two steps and he grabbed my wrist. That was it, he keeps me touching lik freaking doll. I was done tolerating. I stopped dead in my track, took a deep breath, turned around and then…..

..

..  
..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

BAM!

I punched him as hard as I could in the face.

As soon as my fist touched his face, a pain shot through my body. Good, he is the one getting punched and I m the one feeling pain. But didn't let it show.

I heard his jaw cracked and there was a little blood on the side of his mouth, hmmm.. That was quite a punch. But it's okay, because he is a werewolf? It's not like he is gonna die by the way. He should be able to handle punches like this, because if he keeps acting like this, than he will be getting a hell lot of punches from me.

"How-"he started but I cut him off.

"No! I'm not finished yet." I said and he just stood there watching me. I take that as a sign to continue. "No one I repeat _no one_ touches me without my permission." I said pointing at me. "Got it?" Now, I snapped my fingers in his direction.

It was my turn to get angry; if he thinks that he can come and touch as his liking than he is wrong. He has no right to freaking touch me! Without my permission, definitely not. I looked out the window behind him and it was raining really hard, and I have a feeling that it was related to me. All the things Patrick told me yesterday still freaks me out, that's why I try to avoid it as much as I can, but Black made me remember it all. My breathing increased again, I was getting a weird feeling. I don't want to go there now, I m not ready yet.

I took a deep breath and tried to focus on Black to divert my thought because I don't want to freak out. Come on, calm yourself down Elena.

It's just rain Elena.

Nothing to do with you.

It rain here always.

It's nothing new.

Well, that kind of rhymed!

He started to shake more. Really? I m getting old here.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He said wiping the blood from the left side of his mouth.

"What are you gonna do? Shout for help?" I said repeating his line for me; he said them when we were riding in his car. "Oh no, my bad." I said crossing my arms over my chest again, he looked confused at me. "The question is, what are you gonna do? Bark at me?" I said and I wanted to laugh so bad at my sense of humor. I should be a comedian.

_Okay that was a good joke. You and a comedian? You will make everyone cry!_ My conscience said.

Yeah, I think you are right. I said.

_I'm always right._

Nope, you are not.

_Yes I'm._

Shut up.

_Okay._

He was shaking so bad that he was at the verge of phasing.

"Calm down, you don't want to get your master aka _me_ getting angry, now do you _Pudge_?" I said giving him my new for him. Pudge? I really like it! I didn't wait for his response just turned and walked away to where I was previously sitting. I took a deep breath and put a smile on my face.

"Are you okay?" Liselle asked when I reached there.

"Why wouldn't I be?" _it's not like I m the one who get punched._ I said to myself. I pulled out my chair and get sat on it getting myself comfortable. I looked at my watch. Only five minutes are left for lunch to be over.

"Urgh!" I said irritated.

"What?" she asked scared. Cone on, she get scared so easily.

"Nothing, it's just the lunch is going to be over soon, and I haven't completed my sonnet yet." I said resting my face on my right palm and looking over at her.

"It's okay, I have completed It." she said.

"Why? I would have completed it by the end of the day!" I said now sitting straight.

"It's okay." She said smiling slightly at me. Then she looked behind me, a bit scared. So I turned around to Black standing there. He had cleaned up himself.

'Bye Pudge' I mouthed to him, smiling bitterly and he just ran out of the room trying not to phase in between. I looked back at Liselle smiling softly.

"Was everything okay? I heard some noises." She asked me carefully. Oh this girl scared a lot.

"Yup, everything was completely fine; he was just being stupid …as he is." I said rolling my eyes at remembering him.

Just then the bell rang, and I said goodbye to Liselle and walked to my next class.

Liselle is a nice girl. But she is really shy, I can understand why. You can say that she is not among the normal children's of the school. She is among the children who get bullied by others.

Bullying. It's a term that I hate the most.

My mind drifted back to Black. Why him?

I was feeling so revealed after punching him. It hurt me too and I'm so not gonna ask why because I know that no one is gonna answer me. Was I feeling guilty that I punched him? Nah! It was cool.

What if he complained about me to the teacher and I got another detention?

I'm totally cool with it, but I doubt that he will do it because of his ego and all, now as much as I know him; I don't think that he will say that 'I got punched by a girl' even to get me a detention, because that will earn lots of laughter from almost everyone. And still if I got detention and I will oblige without hesitation because I will be getting it for something I did knowingly.

What I did this morning was not intentional, my target was Paul, but that stupid moron bends down so the pencil hit directly Mr. Fleischer. Not my fault at all! Stupid Paul.

Soon the school ended. But there something strange was their according to me. In biology period, Edmund sat right next to me and Bella on his left; so that he was in between both of us. He will look at me, smile, and then for the rest of the period he scrunches up his face in confusion as if he is not getting what he wants. I gave him weird expressions but he kept looking at me like he was trying to figure something out. So the scene was like this, I was giving him weird expressions, he was giving me confused expressions and Bella was …..Bella. I could practically see smoke coming out of her ears. It was like there was a competition going on who could give funny most funny faces.

I ran as fast as I could out of the class when the bell rang. I didn't know that Vampires can be that weird.

I was now sitting in Mr. Fleischer class for my detention. He was sitting at teacher's chair doing some paper work. Every now and then he will look at me or glare at me; I just shrugged back at him. he had given me some papers to solve. Calculus, ha, it is such an easy subject. I did my first paper in 10 minutes and when I went to give him he just glared more at me. I thought that I will be out now but he handed me another paper, then another and another.

Right now, I m doing my FIFTH paper! I swear to god, he gives me one more paper then I _will_ kill him.

"Done!" I said to myself and walked to teacher's table. If he gives me one more paper, I will walk straight out of the class after killing him! He checked my paper.

"You can go out." He said and I was out of the class running. Whew! This man can get on my nerves. The whole school was gone, except few students like me. I went to my locker and took out my skateboard. I was out of the school, near the parking area. I was about to put my skateboard down but-

"Where's your car?" Paul asked. What is he doing here now? He should be at home, or somewhere else.

"It's none of your business." I said bitterly. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I thought that you got detention because of me so I should wait for you." He said. Wait for me, my foot.

"You know what Paul, I have told you this before but I'm repeating this for your sake, I can take care of myself, don't pretend that you care for me!" I said, I was sick all this drama. All anger was now out, and I will not try to stop it this time. I shouted at him, all the encounters of previous day, and today came rushing to my mind, and I was damn angry. Now everyone will pay for it. It started to rain, heavily. Just awesome! Sarcasm.

Just then Mr. Jacob Black makes his appearance. He was standing behind Paul; I can see other guys standing at the edge of the forest. Good, now I have an audience!

"Please at least listen to me, I do care for you." Paul said softly.

"I say Please to _you_ Paul, you have done enough, now please don't make me hate you." I shouted at him.

"We just want some answers okay? You can play your 'care' game afterwards." Jacob said getting does he have to interrupt every time?

"Shut up!" Me and Paul said at the same time and he just stood there.

"Listen to me Elena, I wanted to tell you all of this before but it just got messed up." Paul said pleadingly. Messed up? Yeah right.

"When exactly were you planning on telling me? When one of you attacked me? This is not the first time you messed things up Paul, I m sick of forgiving of you again and again, it is not a game! That you will hurt me and then say sorry and we will back to being friends again. Things won't work this way!" I shouted at his face, and he was looking down at me. The three of us were completely drenched in rain.

"I'm sorry." He said barely as a whisper, it broke my heart to see him like this but I can't find it in me to forgive him. He hides something this important from me after being friends again. Why did you do this Paul?

"I wish that I can forgive you but it's not easy Paul, I need time." I said softly, I was at the verge of crying. I raised my hands to touch his cheek; I hate seeing him sad but stopped my hand in the midway and shook my head. I can't do this, not now.

He looked at me hoping for a ray of sunshine but I just looked down. He took a step to hug me but stopped getting the message. He was shaking so bad, he gave Jacob a death glare and then he just ran into the forest.

Now it was just me and Jacob, the guys disappeared along with Paul. There was silence except the sound of the rain. He walked towards me and stopped just at the boundary of my imaginary personal bubble. At least that punch worked.

"We will never hurt you." He said looking at me. I was looking down at my feet and slowly lift my head up to see him, rain dripping down his hair and his shirt clunged to his body. He looking me straight in the eyes and there was no bruise of our previous encounter. Can he be more perfect?

I slightly shook my head to clear my oh-so-awkward thoughts about him. As hard as I try I cannot keep up my façade in front of him. He has a way to break it without him knowing about it. It was like he had some kind of power over me.

I just clutched my skateboard tighter in my left hand and started to walk past him. He grabbed my wrist again, but I didn't protest, I didn't have the power. I was tired of all this. I turn around to face him.

"We will _never_ hurt you." He repeated.

"I know." I said to manage my voice but it came out as a whisper. It was true. I do know that. He looked at me and I looked at him, we just stood there for sometime then he let go of my hands.

I started to walk, not in the mood to ride my skateboard. I was at the edge of the forest now. I dared to glance at the forest, there was ripped clothes. I bend down to see Paul's now torn shirt, I picked a piece and held it close to me, I let the tears fall down but they were invisible in the rain.

I looked back but Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

I know deep down that none of them would hurt me intentionally but I as much as I want I can't believe Jacob's words. Why do I keep getting the feeling like there is a lot I have to go through? It was like he_ will_ hurt me, but the question was how deep can he hurt me? Will it be physically or more worse, emotionally?

**A/N: So a punch huh? How was that? I really wanted to write that scene so bad.. Hope you like it,. :) And tell me what do you think .. :)**

**If you like it a bit just leave a review.. suggestions are always welcome... :) I m expecting lots of feedback :)**

** Thank you for reading :) ****Don't be shy ...REVIEW.. REVIEW ..REVIEW ! (Please?)**


	13. Chapter 13: Monster

**A/N: So this is my shortest chapter till now.. but I wanted only certain things in it to build up the suspense... so have to end it short.. :)**

**Thank You so much _taylor-wolves, SouthernCharmer, ChristinaAguileraFan and SilentTalker2000_ for your reviews..**

**Although I didn't get expected feedback.. **

**And sorry if there is any grammatical mistake or spelling mistake.. I can't get it edit because my Beta Reader is kind of busy now a days. Hope you understand! **

**So well here it goes...**

**Chapter 13: Monster**

**Elena's POV**

It was Sunday now; the graduation is going to take place next week. I was sitting in my living room, on the sofa, watching the blank television screen. Kodo's head was on my lap, and I was stroking his fur. I was not in a good mood, I haven't seen any of the guys next day in the school, of course it wasn't because of me, I think. Maybe they were busy doing their business. I was just sitting, sighing very now and then, thinking hard, about everything that had happened. Should I've said all those things to Jacob? Hell, yes. Should I've said all those things to Paul? I guess not.

"Urgh!" I said getting irritated. Can't I have a normal life? Just then Kodo barked answering my unasked question.

"Oh, thanks a lot for the answer." I said sarcastically to him. And he just narrowed his eyes at me.

I sighed and lifted his head up and planted a kiss on it. He nuzzled his nose in my neck, making me giggle in the process.

"I love you soo much!" I said to him and his eyes soften. I feel blessed to have him as my pet, because I know that he will be there for me. He is a part of my life, he is family.

"You know I m confused. I don't know how to react to this entire thing." I said and he gave me confused expression. I have nothing better to do, so I told him everything.

If someone watched me in my current state, telling what is going on in my life to my dog, then they would have thought that I m mad. But, I find it completely normal. I don't know how but I know that he understands me completely. Each and every word I say, how? Don't ask me that. Maybe it's just the magic of my training!

About after half an hour I finished telling him, and he didn't even make a sound all through it.

"So what should I do?" I asked him. He just shrugged. Really? After telling him everything he just shrugs?

I hit him playfully on his back. "That is so not fair, mister." I said him and he just looked innocently at me. I stopped laughing and just watch him. After 5 seconds I sighed heavily.

"You know, you are just too cute." I said to him and he smiled at me. "And I love your smile." I added softly and his smile grew. Then he licked my right cheek.

"Okay that stops right now." I said pushing him on the other side of sofa. But he just started licking me more and I laughed so badly at him. He was licking me so bad.

"So gross K." I said using a shorter name for him. But he didn't budge.

Then, I got a chance to stand up somehow and then started running in the house, him following me.

He was just too close to me and I was shouting 'Aaaaaa' running here and there. I ran towards the back door, it was closed then suddenly an idea clicked in my mind.

I was just inches away from the door and Kodo was inches away from me. Just as he was about to jump at me, I opened the door and slide on its side. Kodo landed straight in the yard, I quickly shut the door and started doing my victory dance. I heard him barking furiously and I just laughed at that.

I laughed so bad, that my side hurts. It's been a long time since I laughed like. Poor Kodo. My back was pressed up against the door and my hands were clutching my sides. I could feel Kodo's struggle to open the door.

"Nope mister, you are not gonna get in this easily." I said and I heard a warning growl in return.

"Really? Now you are gonna growl at me? Go for a run or something, get worked up a little, you are getting too fat!" I said shooing him away. I just heard his huff in response and then the sound of his paws hitting ground, the voice soon fading as he went deeper into the forest.

Should I be worried about him going into the forests after knowing what creatures live here? Nah! If anyone, I mean _anyone_, I don't care if he is a werewolf or a vampire or some freaking goblin or fairy, hurt _my_ Kodo, I will make sure to hurt them ten times worse. He is my dog after all, Elena Anderson's dog. It's not like anyone knows me but you know I have my pride, it's a blood thing.

I once again smiled softly, remembering his face.

"Having fun?" my dad said standing by the stairs. His arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his lips. My mood instantly dropped at that, I just didn't want to see him, not now. All Kodo's effort to make me smile didn't exactly go in vain, I did smile but not for long. I think god didn't want to see me smile.

"No." I simply said and starting walking. As I was about to walk past him to go up to my room he stopped me in the middle.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Come on really? Now dad too? Has everyone lost their common sense? If I m going up stairs that obviously mean that I m going to my freaking room! It's not like I will walk upstairs and then blows a hole in my room's ceiling and then I will fly like tinker bell and will go to freaking Wonderland!

I wanted so bad to say Wonderland but I restrain myself.

"To my room?" I said in a 'duh' tone. I said and started walking again, I just put a step on the wood of the stairs and he stopped me again. "What do you want?" I said getting irritated and crossed my arms over my chest. And was looking straight him in the eye. Yeah, straight not up because as I was standing on the stair I was equal to his height. He sighed looking down and then looked up at me.

"Listen to me Ellie, I did it for a reason I don't want to hurt yo-"he was about to complete but I interrupted. I don't want to talk about it, because I'm on the verge of losing it. Or just say that I lose it already.

"No Dad, you listen to me! Just leave me alone ok? I want to be alone! I'm done with all this!" I shouted at him, losing my temper. Yeah shouted. I never talked to my dad like that. He just stood there, watching me. And it kills me to see his facial expression. He was shocked, if I had done this in my past, then he would have scolded me, but now he was quiet.

I would prefer being scolded than to face his silence.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it and ran upstairs. I shut my door with a loud thump. There were so many emotions going through me.

Please, help me! I inwardly shouted. I was walking back and forth in my room. I was clutching my hairs tightly."Urgh!" I said getting frustrated at myself.

Why do they think that I will take this lightly? How do they expect me to behave?

Dad: You are a supernatural creature.

Me: Really daddy?

Dad: Yeah, so are you okay with it?

Me: It's so cool dad!

Dad: There are other supernatural creatures too!

Me: That's awesome, I will play hide-n-seek with them, it will be so fun!

Dad: That's my girl. *hugs him*

Do they expect me to behave like this? They want me to dance around clapping my hands together? Because it is so not gonna happen!

I was confused. I should really change my name to 'the confused girl'. Was I hurt? Yup, I was. They decided to keep this big from me. My own dad, my own brother? I never expected this, not from Dean. Tear slid down my cheek but I made no move to wipe it away. I just stood there, in the middle of my room, feeling hurt.

More tears slide down and what I did? I just stood there and my arms folded over my chest like I was feeling cold and my head bent down, my hair falling on face. I just stood there.

Then out of nowhere my phone started to ring and I picked it up without seeing the caller id.

"Hello?" I said in my screeching voice, perks of crying too much.

"Ellie I-"it was Paul, can't he understand what I m trying to say? I want him to be away from me!

"What the HELL is your problem PAUL LAHOTE?" I shouted as loud as I could. Why does he have to be so dumb? I don't like swearing much, but they are forcing me to swear!

"I just wanted to know that if you were okay. I m sorry fo-"he said but I cut off him again.

"You know WHAT? No, I m not OKAY! I m going insane here! And don't apologize, because I m not gonna forgive you!" I shouted again.

"Please at least listen, you have to understand why I did this. I didn't want to hurt you!" he reasoned but it was all in vain because I was not in the state to think properly. Why do they all keep saying that they care for me? I'm not a freaking porcelain doll!

"Hurt me? What do you think you have done now? I m not freaking dancing here!" I said and heard him sigh.

"Look, just give me a chance to explain." He begged.

"A chance? Just tell me Paul, how many chances do you want? You know I'm not organizing a sale here which says 'come-and-hurt-me-and-I'll-give-you-another-chance!' You always mess things up, and I have to suffer because of it. You have hurt me so many times Paul and you are saying that you didn't want to hurt me? Ridiculous!" I said disgusted.

I cried and I didn't even bother to hide that, I didn't care if he heard my cracking voice, or my sobbing. In fact, I want him to know that how all this is affecting me.

Why me?

I prayed everyday to have him back, because you know a friend's place in life in unique. Sometimes, even Love can't overcome it. Friends, have a real importance in my life. And the story of a childhood friends is always different, they are so good. But mine is not.

I also needed a friend, to make me smile, play with me, tease me, fight with me, and more importantly to understand me. Life seems so easy if you know that whether the whole world turns against you, one person will always be there for you.

You may think that I'm a lunatic, because as the last line came to my mind, a picture of Jacob flashed in my mind. To imagine him as the person, who will stand for me against the world, seems comical to me. That will never happen; he is far from even being a friend to me.

In Paul, I saw all those qualities, and bonus I was a kid at that time, my heart was as fragile as any other kid at that time. Being with him told me the real meaning of friendship. And when you start to like someone your expectations with them increase. But it all changed after I moved.

I felt so alone at that time. It was like I was being thrown in the whole new world. My fragile heart didn't want to believe that there is no more Paul in my life. But with time I usually went on. But it was nothing same.

Kurt was a nice guy and a very good friend. I tried to find my Paul in him, but failed. After sometime, I quit searching for his type of friendship. Kurt was more mature than Paul, but he was a friend one could ask for. But I always knew that there will always be a special place for Paul in my heart. After all, he was my first friend.

But what will you do when the person, with a special place in your life, keep hurting you again and again. Keeps on messing things up? Giving every chance possible to make you hate him? Behave like nothing matters to you or your feeling?

"Don't cry Ellie" he said softly and I just shook my head, although he couldn't see it. "I did this because I cared. Please meet me, and I'll tell you everything." He begged again.

Cared? My foot. I hate when people pretend that they care for you and in the end hurt you!

"Don't lie to me that you care about me. If you did care then all this wouldn't have happened." I said to him my voice stern.

"Come on Ellie, you know that I care, and I know that I made things go wrong but it is not my fault okay? Just listen to me Dammit!" he shouted, yeah, shouted.

What happen when two people shout at each other? I'll tell you no one listens to what the other person is saying and then things get dirty. Very dirty.

Paul was doing this and was getting tired of this. He wants to mess things up, fine _I will_ tell him the _real_ meaning of _messing up!_

"I don't want you near me Paul, Never ever AGAIN!" I shouted at him. "Do you hear me?" I shouted again.

"Ellie how many times do I have to say that I'm so-"he said but I cut him off again not bothering to know his side of story. I could hear raining on the other side of the line, nothing new! This place should be named 'Rain-push'!

"You are a filthy creature! You are a damn MONSTER, who could hurt me anytime. So just stop saying that you care, and you are sorry. Just stay AWAY from me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I didn't care if the whole La Push heard it or not. I just lost it.

There was silence on the other side of the line. I was breathing heavily. After about 3 minutes of silence he said something which made me hate myself.

"I would never hurt you. You may be right, I'm a monster, but don't forget that I'm human too. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused you; It will never happen again, I'll take care of that. Bye Elena, take care. Love you." He said and hung up, without waiting for my reply.

I just stood there for what seems like eternity, the phone still plastered on my left ear. Everything which happened minutes ago was processing in my mind and I gasped when I realized what had just happened. My grip on the phone loosened and it fall on the ground, making a little sound cracking sound. I could care less about it now. I still didn't move from my place.

Standing firmly at my place.

Not a single tear escaped my eyes. What had happened? Did I cross a line?

All the thoughts wiped out my head by a sudden sound of the thunder that brings me back out of my stillness. Why I'm feeling like I m forgetting something?

Kodo.

**A/N: Elena shouldn't have said that! :( **

**Well the NEXT chapter is READY! Yeah, it is ready, I will post it according to the feedback I get, I can post it today only if I get good feedback or later.. :) So please Review..**

**A little sneek peek: There is Jacob in the next chapter and maybe.. ok I won't spoil the suspense if you want to know what happen next then you know all you have to do is review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Handkerchief

**A/N: Hey! So here is next chapter... Soon right?**

**Thanks a lot... IreneAthan, SilentTalker2000, , Foreverme2012, taylor-wolves for reviewing... that really means a lot! :) **

**IMPORTANT: I will not be able to update for 4 or 5 days, as my very two important examz are left, I will probably be locked up in my room! :) But still enjoy the chapter...**

**Here it goes.. **

**Chapter 14: Handkerchief **

He is out in the rain! Everything which happened minutes ago flew out of my mind as I ran downstairs only to find a note plastered on the fridge. It was from dad saying that he has gone out to meet his friends. I just threw the paper in the dustbin and ran out of the back door.

It didn't even take a minute for me to get completely soaked. I was now in the middle of the forest, I guess and I don't know the way back. But if I find Kodo then he will be able to take me back.

Kodo and water didn't go along. He is just like any other dog.

"Kodo." I shouted waiting for a bark in response but got nothing.

It was now 20 minutes and still there was no sign of him. I don't have an idea where I was. I was starting to get scared not because I was in the forest because I can't find Kodo. I shouldn't have let him go in the first place.

"Urgh! Stupid me!" I said clutching my hairs in my hands. What if he is in trouble? What if he came across a vampire and that vampire sucked the-? No. no, no. I will not go there yet! A tear ran down my cheek which I quickly wiped away, I have to keep looking. I can't lose him. I just can't.

Just then I heard a movement in the nearby bush.

"Kodo?" I said a bit unsure.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the name is Edward." Edward said coming out of the bushes. All my hopes washed away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I should ask you the same question. What are you doing here? The forest can be dangerous, you know." He said, a knowing smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I know so what?" I said getting irritated.

"Nothing, nothing at all. But again, what are you doing here?" he asked taking a few steps towards me. He is just creepy.

"None of your business." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"She is looking for her dog, I think." Came a voice from behind me and I turned around to see none other than Emmet Cullen. Okay, so two vampires against one Elena. Not bad.

"Kodo?" Edward said smiling a lit bit more.

"Yeah. Do you have any problem with that?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Rain stopped by now, but I was still wet, there was not even a drop of water on them. Great!

"Why would we have any problem, it's your dog." Emmet said now standing by my side.

"Right, so have you seen him?" I asked hoping for good news.

"Apparently not." Edward said friendly? Okay, so I'm wasting my time here.

"Fine then I should just keep looking for him." I said and was about to turn around but-

"Forests are dangerous." -Emmet said.

"Thank you mister obvious but your brother already told me that." I said uninterestingly.

"So you are not afraid?" he asked.

"Really? Why would I be? I'm standing in between two vampires and I'm not afraid, so how much bad can this forest get?" I said looking Emmet in the eyes. And he was surprised but Edward just smiled. He smiles a lot.

"She knows?" Emmet asked looking at Edward.

"Yeah, she figured it out couple of days ago." Edward replied to him.

"Hmmm…. So you are not afraid?" Emmet asked again. Seriously?

"Should I get that printed in paper?" I asked getting terribly irritated. Emmet just smiled, well his smile was kind of cute and that dimple was adorable. And Edmund was Edmund. Edmund right?

"She is different Emmet." Edmund said standing his back pressed to the tree and arms out over his chest.

"I noticed that too." Emmet replied. Am I missing something? Maybe they are just not talking about me.

"Different? Oh sorry I forget that I have horns!" I said sarcastically and lifted up my hands to either side of my forehead and pulled my index finger out, making horns.

Edmund chuckled. I was just wasting my time nothing else.

"Look, I'm seriously not going to waste my time. We can talk this 'you are different, I'm different, the whole world is Wonderland' thing another time ok? I have some important thing to do. And what kind of vampires you are, you don't have six sense or what?" I asked them shaking my head disappointedly at them and Emmet boomed into laughter.

"That 'wonderland' thing was quite funny." He remarked but I just stood there watching him. "And your other question, just turn around and walk for 5 minutes you'll see Kodo." He said.

"You could've just said this before!" I shouted.

"Yeah, but then we didn't have gotten a chance to talk to you." Edmund said.

"We are in the same school." I said in a 'duh' tone pointing my index finger first at him then at me.

"I don't want to start a war." He said quietly smiling turning his head slightly to the right side but I heard him. War? Because of talking to me? I just decided to let it go.

"Thanks for the help." I said sarcastically and turned around.

"It was nice the talking to you." Edmund said.

"Bye." Emmet said.

"Yeah, ditto." I said answering to both of them at the same time.

"There is someone waiting for you." Edmund said again and I just looked at him raising my eyebrows I turned around and ran in the direction I was guided not waiting for his reply. Maybe he was talking about Kodo.

I was running pretty fast, several branches came in my way but I just douched some of them, and get a few scratched here and there. I stopped when I heard a voice. Kodo's bark, but it was different, he was angry?

I ran again and this time I didn't stop until he was standing in front of me.

"Kodo!" I exclaimed running towards him, his eyes instantly lit up as he saw me. I bent down on my knees and he threw himself on me. I was laughing; I was so happy that he was ok.

"What a reunion!" came Jacob's voice. I looked up to see him standing there half naked. Half naked? My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him. Why did he have to come in front of me like this? Now, my stupid hormones will be out of my control. He was beautiful, very beautiful. God! Why I'm attracted to him like this? I just closed my eyes, avoiding looking at him. But gah! When I closed my eyes, his picture was still plastered in my head.

I will go nuts if this continued to happen. He is all I think about! Why? I'm still searching for the answer! I sighed and opened my eyes, hoping for him to disappear.

"Still here." He said crossing his arms over his chest. That's when I noticed there was blood on his arms and I was instantly on my feet. I was feeling sick, watching the blood on him.

What? I'm not the person who gets uneasy because of blood. I can handle lots of blood, but seeing blood on him, made me uncomfortable.

Kodo was by my side growling at him. I walked ahead but Kodo came in my way. What's up with him? I just pushed him aside and he growled at me, a warning kind of growl.

Really? Now he will growl at me? Fine then, let him do what he wants.

"What happened to you?" I asked Jacob, concern was clear in my voice. I really don't know why I'm concern for him.

"You should ask this to your fur ball." He said disgustingly. I'm trying to be good to him, which I don't know why, and he is pushing up his limits.

"Look at yourself first." I said, my concern for him jumping out the window.

"He bit me." He said and I looked at Kodo who growled at him again.

"Stop it." I said narrowing my eyes at Kodo, clearly disappointed with his behavior. I can't believe he did that! He bit someone? How could he?

"I'm sorry." I said ashamed.

"Well, what else you can expect from such a dangerous dog? Put a leash on him!" he said, his eyes hard. Because of Kodo's foolishness I was unable to meet his eyes. Now, my pride too jumps out of the window. Leash? No chance!

"I said I'm sorry ok?" I said still maintaining the edge of my voice. Because I'm the one, apologizing here.

"Its fine, it's not like I will get rabies nor I'm gonna die." He said. "You should be thankful that I found him. If you want to keep a pet at least train him well, he could've bit someone else." He said glaring at me. Thank you so much Kodo! I just sighed. I don't know how much I'm gonna sigh today.

"He wouldn't have done that." I said defending Kodo. I was sure that he wouldn't have done that but I also knew that he didn't like Jacob from day one but it doesn't mean that he could hurt him. I have to put some sense in Kodo's mind.

"How could you be so sure? Because it doesn't look like it." he spat at me.

"I just know ok? I'm positive that he will never ever bite someone else. YOU are however an exception" I said and he opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "Don't ask me how? But I will make sure that it won't happen again." I promised.

"You better, because if he did that ever again I will make sure to hurt him back." He said sincerely and I looked up at him my eyes wide. He will hurt him?

"Don't you dare do that because you will regret it." I said casually and he cocked his eyebrows at me. "I mean it." I said and he looked at me in disbelief. Really, maybe Kodo is a little stupid but no one better talk about hurting him in front of me.

"You're unbelievable." He said shaking his head.

"You are just starting to know me better." I said in a sing song voice.

"Whatever." He said through clenched teeth's. Angry? Hmmm… this boy has mood swings... a lot!

I just shook my head and reached for the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out my handkerchief. I opened it and walked over to him.

He was looking at me confused. I slowly reached out for his hand and as soon as my hand touched his, a kind of electric feeling ran through my body but I didn't backed away. The feeling was soothing, I don't know how. I grabbed his wrist and untangle his hands from his chest to take a good look at the wound.

It was not that big but was a bit deep. I looked at it for a moment and saw that it was healing. What the? I looked up at him and he was glaring down at me. I rolled my eyes at him. Maybe it is one of the perks being a werewolf.

"What are you doing?" he asked when I started wiping the blood, it just hurt me to see him in pain. And I'm not gonna ask why!

"Shh.." I said silencing him and continue to clean.

"Look, it is not important-"he said but I cut him off.

"Quiet." I said still looking at his hand and wiping away the blood.

"I'm fine, you don't hav-"he said but I cut him off again.

"Will you just shut up?" I said shaking my head slightly at him and he just looked at me. He was looking at me and me at him. Yeah, big mistake! Because I just lost in his eyes. They are so… just shut up Elena! I could feel his hot breath on my hairs and it was making my heart beat faster.

His mouth slightly parted but he quickly shut it back. "Better." I said and then wiped away all the blood. The wound was almost healed and I just let myself from getting hyper. I just tied the handkerchief at his elbow and stepped away instantly feeling sick. What the hell? I was trying to keep my heart beat steady, being that close to him just made me… I don't know what to call it.

"Sorry, again." I said I never thought that I will be saying sorry to _him_, but yet here I'm because of my dear Kodo saying him sorry.

"It's okay, you should go now." He said and started to walk backwards. "Just go that way." He said pointed to the right. I just nodded at him and turned around.

"Elena!" he called out and I turned to face him raising my eyebrows. "Thanks" he said through gritted teeth's, still his ego firm on his features and I just rolled my eyes at him and started to walk.

Kodo was by my side nudging me every now and then. Yeah, like I'm gonna forgive him.

"Stop." I said. He nudges me again. "Stop it." I said and he nudges me again, ok so he is crossing a line. He nudges me again.

"Just stop it for god's sake!" I shouted at him and he whimpered backing away. A big, dangerous dog like him backing away scared, it's not that you see every day.

I sighed and bend down.

"I didn't expect this from you K." I said disappointedly. He just drifted close to me begging.

"No Kodo, I'm very disappointed in you, how could you bite him?" I asked. "I know that you may not like him." he nodded as I said this. "BUT." I said. "You can't just go on biting everyone you don't like ok?" I asked and he nodded.

"I can't stand someone insulting my boy in front of me, so you better not give me that chance again. Ok?" I asked and he nodded eagerly.

"Promise?" I said and he nuzzled his nose in my cheek. "Okay. Okay." I said playfully pushing him away.

"Let's go home." I said.

We only just few meters away from the home but of course god didn't want me home!

"Hey kiddo" Patrick said. Yeah, how could my day end without him?

"Hi." I said. More drama! I'm really tired!

"So how are you?" he asked.

"Peachy" I said trying not to make a conversation.

"I'm glad you found your dog!" he said. He is stalking me? I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey boy!" Patrick said sticking out his hand for Kodo. Ha! Like Kodo's gonna like him!

Kodo walked happily to him, and let him pet him! What the hell? What is going on? I was looking at them with disbelief!

"I want to talk to you." He said when he was done with Kodo.

"I'm listening, duh!" I said and he smiled.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked that question took me by surprise.

"No" I said and I mean it. He nodded.

"So, I see that you came across vampires today." He said. Where is he getting at?

"And?" I said.

"Are you afraid of them?" he asked.

"Nope." It didn't even take me a minute to answer.

"You are not afraid of me you are not afraid of them then why are you afraid of _him_?" he said and I was well aware that he was talking about Paul. But how did he know? He is stalking me!

"That's none of your business." I said turning my head slightly to my left, avoiding his gaze.

"It is, you're mood is effecting the things around you just open your eye to look!" he said slightly raising his voice. I was not getting what he was saying.

"I'm not afraid of him ok?" I said getting angry too.

"It doesn't look like it." he said, pressing his back to the trees. And I just stood there watching him.

"He kept a secret this big from me!" I said arguing

He smiled slightly at me.

"You know, there are some things which are hard to tell. It was hard for him too. Just think about it, what you would have done, if you were to keep a secret for the safety of the one you cared for. Sometimes you have to hide too." He said and that forced me to think.

Why did I not think this before? Why did I not try to think what he was going through?

"You know, it's okay to be wrong, but don't let the opportunity to make it right, slip from your hand." He said and water filled my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here because I'm your godfather. To show you the right path is my duty. I can't let you do something which hurt you in return." He said and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Where were you when I needed you?" I asked him looking in the eyes, where was he when I was going through a hard time in my life. He just decided to make a sudden appearance out of nowhere!

"There is a reason behind it also, I'll tell you some other time." He said and I huffed.

"Make things right before it is too late." He said and I think about it. He was right, I nodded and he wiped a tear from my cheek. I can fight with him later but I have some important things to do first.

I hugged him and then ran. I ran to Paul. I was so so stupid. All I do was to think about how bad it hurt me. But not about how bad it hurt him and what he was going through.

How much does it hurt Jacob? Being a werewolf, so many responsibilities! Thinking all this about him made me weak, it hurt me.

How hard it must be for him to go through all of this alone for Paul. Being a werewolf, he can't make any friends. He trusted me that, I will accept him, but no I did not support him. I'm terrible. Thinking about him makes me worried.

I ran and stopped when I was at the beach. I was breathing heavily. What am I doing on the beach? I looked around and saw a humongous figure sitting there nearby the shore and smiled slightly wiping away my tears.

I walked over to him.

"Paul." I said softly and he turned around to see me, completely surprised. Then he stood up and started to walk away.

Walk away? My first best friend was walking away. All because of my stupidity!

That's when I realized that I crossed a line. How could I call someone like Paul a monster? I can only imagine how much it hurt him. I definitely messed things up bad this time.

I just stood there watching him walk away. I'm losing him too, and because of myself only. My best friend going away, far away from me. Another tear slid down my cheek.

_Come on stupid Elena; stop him you can't let him go!_ My conscience said and first time I agreed.

I was not gonna let him walk away from me, not this easily. I wiped away my tears. I'm not gonna lose him again. I will make things right. I will make things work because someone has said that when relationships are broken you don't just throw them away you try to FIX them.

And I was gonna do that only.

Mission Get my Best Friend Back! Starts right now!

**A/N: So what do you think? Elena's feeling is changing for Jacob. But what about Jacob? Finally Elena is going to make things right between her and Paul but will it be too late? The Cullens are being nice to her.. why? Suspense! **

**You have to wait a little longer for answers...**

**Please comment.. I love hearing from you all.. :) **

**Bye ... REVIEW (please?)**


	15. Chapter 15: Hotdog

**A/N: Hey! So my examz are over..**

Thanks _**Foreverme2012, . **_**_, taylor-wolves, nene82743, IreneAthan, , SilentTalker2000, Koldra The Trickster_.. very much…. I really like your reviews….**

**Keep them coming…**

**This chapter is about Paul and Elena..**

**Well here it goes…**

**Chapter 15 :Hotdog**

By every passing second he was walking away. I was losing him. But I can't let that happen this easily. I just cannot let him be away from me when he has become such an important part of my life.

I will be the biggest moron in the whole world if I let someone like Paul, go away from my life. He is just that good. I smiled at this.

"Come Elena, stretch some leg, and let's get your friend back." I whispered to myself smiling.

I ran towards him, well I have to run a lot because he walks too fast! I reached to him. But he still didn't stop he just kept walking. My heart dropped at that. I started to walk by his side. We walked for a few seconds then I looked up at his face, still walking.

His facial features were hard, emotionless. I cringed at that. I'm the cause of all this. I was still looking at him, but he not even once looked at me, instead just kept walking.

What else I can expect; I was the one who told him to be away from me.

I called him a monster. I called _him _a monster. My heart was filled with guilt. How can even a word like 'monster' came out of my mouth for him?

I never once tried to think about what he wants to share with me. About what he wants to talk to me? I just always consider my side of story, never bothered about his. How could I do this?

Saying all those hurtful thinks to him, I just can't let that get out of my head. How can say that? Why didn't I think before? He may think that I'm ashamed of who he is. I am not. I'm seriously not afraid of him. I don't care whether he is a werewolf of a freaking fairy until he is my Paul.

I sighed, trying not to let that drop of tear fall down that was threatening to spill out any moment. I looked away from his face, looking straight ahead.

Things can't work out if we keep walking like this. I have to do something. I have to try until I have the chance to do so. Because after 10 years or so, when I looked back, I don't want to would regret that I didn't even try to make things right when the opportunity was in front of me.

"You know when the first time we met was?" I asked but didn't get a reply from him so decided to continue.

"You were sitting in the nursery school eating a hotdog. You were eating like a pig! All the sauce was smashed on your face. Yet you were eating like it was the first time you were eating a hotdog. I was sitting right next to you, and when you acknowledge my presence you turned around and smiled at me, showing all that was in your mouth!" I said, hoping for any kind of response from him, but got nothing. Come on Elena, not let your hopes die, and try harder. I tried to cheer myself up.

"I laughed so badly at that. Then you offered me your hotdog, sauce dripping down from the side of your face, and I was like really? But I took the hotdog anyway. Then a boy passing by accidently drop his food on my clothes and you got really angry that you started to fight with him. The teacher has to come to stop the fight. Although, he didn't do it on purpose, but you weren't ready to listen to anyone. From that day on you were always used to share your hotdog with me. " I said smiling remembering that day.

"You were hot headed back then too. " I added chuckling and looked up at him, he was trying not to show any emotions. He is not gonna forgive me easily.

I sighed and stood in front of him, stopping him from walking any further. He looked down at me narrowing his eyes.

"You know Paul, that day I didn't think how weird you were. That day I saw a little boy who was ready to fight for me, I was a little kid that time but I saw how special you were. I don't even remember that when that hotdog sharing turned into a friendship that I was never aware of. But I welcomed the experience anyway. I'm still grateful that I did. I was so happy that you become my friend. You were my first friend after all." I said as a tear slid down my cheek smiling softly at him.

"When I shifted, things changed. I missed you terribly, it was like how was I gonna go forward without you? You know how important a friend is to me. I was really angry with you when you called and said all those things. You were not there when I needed a friend, but I never complained." I said remembering my past.

"Then all of the sudden of this supernatural stuff was thrown at me and I was thrilled. All this just got to me, and I was not able to think properly. My whole life was turned upside down. I was so confused and I don't know who to talk to and what to do." I said looking anywhere but him.

"Then you called and I said all those things to you. I realized that you didn't deserve to be called that. "I said regretfully.

"You said I was a Monster, Elena. You said that I will hurt you. You were afraid of me." He said painfully as another tear slid down my cheek.

"I'm not afraid of you Paul, how can I be afraid of you? I know that you will never ever hurt me. But you have to understand my condition too." I said looking up at him. "I was not stable that time. All these things going in my life I just lost it. But at the moment I realized what I have done, I came to apologize to you." I said and he shook his head looking at the sky.

"I'm really sorry Paul, I swear I didn't meant that." I said but he was still looking away from me.

"Calling you a monster, was the worst thing I've ever said. Believe me, I regret it deeply." I said his eyes were hard on me. I wiped away my tear, sniffing in between.

"I have lost many things Paul; I can't bear to lose you too." I said and I stepped back and tears started to flow down my cheeks, again. "But I understand if things are different between us." I said as I started to walk backward. He was not gonna forgive me easily. I called this for myself; I have no one to blame this for. All this happened because of my stupidity. Great, Elena you just lost another important person in your life. Congratulations! I think that I'm gonna lose every one. I guess, it's in my destiny.

"Bye" I said. It took a lot of strength to say those words. I guess, I just have to live with the memories of him. But I was glad that I was my friend. I turned around and started to walk away.

"There was a little girl, very small in height, black hair which came to her shoulders and black eyes. She was sitting right next to me while I was eating my hotdog. She looked at me with pure awe and I smiled at her. She was definitely a cute kid. There was a kind of shine in her eyes. Then all of a sudden a boy dropped his food on her. And that got me really angry, I don't know, it was like I cared for this girl." Paul said and I turned around to see him. "You were my first friend too." He said and smiled at me.

He looked at me and then stretched out his hands to grab my right wrist. "I was not done with you." He said pulling me forward. "You know you were always the smart one among us." He said smiling a little. And I just looked at the ocean. He lifted his hands and wiped the tears away from my eyes, I was looking down.

"Elena, I'm sorry too, I know that I have been a complete jerk to you, well I am a jerk but still, I can understand how it feels to being push into the a hole name 'supernatural and all'. It was hard for me too, so I can know how you must have felt. I should've given you time, but I guess you know me better. Don't you?" he said and I didn't reply. "I feel blessed that I got you as my friend, because you were always for listening to me without judging. I don't open up with people easily, but it felt natural talking to you. I chose the people I want in my life and I am glad that I chose you. You are one hell of a friend." He said and I was looking at him. I never thought I was his first friend too, and he felt blessed. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry all the times I've messed up things." He said finally. There was silence between us. None of us spoke a word, but of course Paul can't keep his mouth shut.

"And I can make you afraid of me." He said smiling evilly at me. Really? This moment he chose to exaggerate? Unbelievable.

"That was a good joke Paul." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious; I'm not that good as you think I am." He said smirking.

"When did I say that you are good?" I said cocking my eyebrows at him and he looked at me surprised. "Second, How are you gonna make me afraid of yourself? Gonna threaten about passing your rabies to me?" I asked restraining myself from smiling. He looked at me wide eyed. Yup, I do have a good sense of humor.

"I do not have rabies!" he protested.

"Yeah, yeah, go on, like I'll believe you. You know what Paul, it's okay if you have rabies, it's nothing to be ashamed of." I said trying to soothe him.

"I swear I do not have rabies!" He exclaimed.

"You can't fool me" I said confident of myself. And he just looked at me.

"That I can't do." He said softly. I was smiling up at him and he was returning his smile in return.

"Come here." He said pulling me towards him, engulfing in a bear hug. I was on my tip toes, as he was so large and my chin rested on his right shoulder. My left hand was gripping his right shoulder and left hand was on his chest. He hugged me tightly. And I cried. Yeah, I cried, I never felt ashamed of crying in front of him because I knew that he will never thought of it as a weak sign. He has a shoulder I can cry on. I cried for the things I said to him, and I cried because how much I missed him. And he not even once said a word. His shirt was wet, because of my crying but he still didn't protested.

"I missed you." He said sighing after I was done crying. He was rubbing my back soothingly.

"I missed you too Pao, so much." I said lifting my chin up to see at his face, he was smiling down at me. I really missed that smile.

It felt nice, his warmth was comfortable. He had a caring aura around himself.

Paul is a nice guy, a really nice guy and a very good friend. He deeply cared for those who are in his life. And if anyone tries to hurt them, well then, that person should be ready get himself beaten up because Paul won't let them go unless he has taught them a lesson. One last time he squeezed me tightly and then let me go.

We were just standing smiling at each other.

"I have something for you." He said searching his front pant pockets. I looked at him confused and he smiled in victory when he found what he was looking for.

"Here." He said as he opened his fist to reveal a sea shell. It was dark brown in color with an intriguing pattern on it. It was beautiful.

I was so happy that he still didn't forget that how much I love sea shell. And I always kept all the sea shells he has given me safely with myself.

"It's beautiful Pao." I said looking at him and he has a kind of satisfaction on his face. It was like we were back in the time again. Just the difference was that we were kind of big now.

"Glad you like It." he said.

"How could I not?" I said looking up at him then back at the shell, I carefully put it in my jackets pocket.

"Come on." He said and grabbed hand, we both sat down near the shore. Then we started to talk. We talked a lot.

We talked about all the things we missed in the past years. He told me about Makena and his relationship. That had me laughing very badly. Paul was with her because she was popular in the school. But Paul started to like her, he used to tell his problems to her but she didn't take any interest in it. One day, Makena got fed up and told him to leave her alone and try to solve his problem on his own. Few days after that Paul phased when Makena started to make fun of him in front of her friends. That was the say he called me and said all those things. After the transformation, Makena started to pin after him because of all the muscles he got, another perk of being a werewolf. But, then his ego just raised more. Stupid Paul.

"Are you done?" he asked getting irritated. I was still laughing.

"Yeah, Sorry. But that was some story." I said and tried to contain my laughter and he smiled too.

"When I look back, I just see how stupid I was to pin after her." He said like he didn't believe he wanted to be with her.

"But it seems right that time, right?" I asked getting lost in my own past. It seems like the most wonderful thing happen to you that time, but when things change and you look back it is all just a horrible dream, a horrible dream which change your life and the way of your thinking.

"Yeah it does." Paul's voice brings me back out of my past and I was glad, because I didn't want to open that chapter yet.

"You know, do remind me to teach her a lesson next time I saw her." I said and he nodded.

"Will do." He said.

"So interested in any other girl?" I asked wiggling my eyes at him and he just laughed.

"I'm a ladies' man you know." He said winking at me and I hit on the elbow.

"Pervert." I said.

"Hey, I'm not." He said.

"We can play this game all day." I said and he just chuckled. We talked more, he asked me about my life in London. I told him about my friends there and where I lived. I told him more about my family. Paul knows everything that I belong to a royal family but still behave completely normal with me, it was like he didn't care from where I belong, and I was glad that he didn't. Because that just make thing easier for me. I didn't have to hide anything from him; I can share things with him without being worried about how he will react and how he will judge me.

"So you interested in any boy?" he asked raising his brows.

"Me and boys? Huh? Well just go along too well. I'm happy the way I'm." I said looking up at the sky.

"No crushes? Impossible." I said shooking his head.

"Nothing is impossible, baby." I said looking at him and he just laughed.

"You and the 'baby' word didn't go along to well." He said still laughing.

"And why is that Mr. Lahote?" I asked glaring at him.

"You know, you just know the flow of that word. It should it like bay-by, and not be-be." He said smiling from ear to ear.

"You know, you can go to hell." I said hitting his arm.

"Come on, it's the truth." He said.

"Whatever" I said putting. And he pinched my cheeks and I looked at him.

"You are just so cute when you are angry." he said and I smiled at that.

"You are losing your mind Pao." I said rolling my eyes.

"I knew a little girl who was the chubbiest girl in the whole La-Push. He said. and I opened my mouth, surprised.

"I was not chubby!" I exclaimed.

"Okay I was a little bit chubby but not the chubbiest. Zachary was the chubbiest boy." I said remembering about a boy in our class.

"Nopes." He said.

"Yup's" I said.

"We can play this game all day." He said using my dialogues and I just huffed. Again we started to talk about our childhood friends and about our teachers. And how we use to play in rain, and dance like lunatic.

For that time, I forget all my problems. I forget about my dad, my mom, Adrian, about Patrick, everything. And I can't even begin to tell how revealed I felt.

"We should head back." Paul said, he was right I didn't even recognize that it was starting to get a little darker.

"Yeah, we should." He said and we both stand up, I was glad that he didn't offer me his hand because I think that I can get up on my own, god has given me legs! I hate it even when I see all that in movies, it's just like girls are made of glass or something! He grabbed my hand in his while walking, that didn't bother me and it was starting to get cold too, so I welcomed the warmth of his skin.

"So school tomorrow huh?" He asked.

"Like you didn't know." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but I think that I won't be able to come school tomorrow." He said.

"Why?" I asked. He skips school every now and then.

"Things are not going very well right now. But you don't worry, we've got it covered." He said ruffling my hairs with his free hand and then earned a slapped from me on his bicep. He just smiled.

**A/N: So what you think about Paul and Elena? And yes, I'm not gonna pair them up… it just doesn't seem right to me. **

**Next chapter is almost ready.. just touch-up is left… there is JACOB in it... I will post it according to the feedback I get… and chapter 17 will be in JPOV.. {I really want to write in his POV :) }**

**Review, Review, Review. (Please?)**

**Thanks for reading.. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Rubber Duck

**A/N: Hey so here's the next chapter..**

**Thanks you so much.._ Koldra the Trickster, SilentTalker2000, RozaLove, , taylor-wolves, . , Foreverme2012, nene82743, IceHiddenMystery68, xtremediva13, IreneAthan._ I really appreciate your views and suggestions,, :)**

**Chapter 16: Rubber Duck**

**Elena's POV**

We stopped walking when we saw Jacob there standing, in front of us. Yeah, Jacob Black. His arms crossed over his chest and he was half naked, just to add. His presence hit me full force, and I started to feel different, as usual my heart was beating really fast, nothing new you know. His presence affects me like this every time. A kind of emotion that I never felt before meeting him starts to roam in my body. I don't know how to feel admitting this but the feeling was warm, like I like it like that. Like what? Don't ask me, I think I'm starting to lose my sense of thinking, around him.

He looked at our entwined hands and dropped his hands to his side, his right hand slightly balled up into fist. Angry much? But why? It's not like I'm holding his hand or something!

"What are you doing here Jacob?" Paul asked his voice hard. Hmm... It looks like they don't like each other much. I wonder why? So my guess is that, maybe Jacob didn't give Paul the rubber duck he wants to play with, so Paul got mad at him, since then to now they are still fighting over the rubber duck. Yeah it can be that. You know Paul can be like that and I think Jacob too. Yeah, so rubber duck.

Okay so that was absurd, but don't blame me. I'm kind of getting bored here since both them are just looking at each other. Okay, so are they gay?

Oh my god, I wanted to laugh so bad at that. I'm just so good.

Okay, so now shut up Elena.

"Sam asked for you. He wants to meet you, now." Jacob said his voice was like honey to my ears.

I just DID NOT say that! Honey? Seriously? What is happening to me?

"Tell him that I'll meet him later." He replied in a not-so interesting manner. Jacob got angry at this, okay he was angry before too but just to add.

"Didn't you know the meaning of 'now'? He said he wants to meet you _this_ instant." He said glaring at him. Okay, I didn't like that a bit. What the hell is his problem? Paul looked at me, like he was sorry for something. I smiled up at him.

"It's okay Paul, go. I can go home myself." I said reassuring him.

"No, I can't let you go home alone this time, it's dangerous." He said showing his concern for me. You know, every man that is in my life, whether it is my dad, brother, Kurt, Edgar or Paul just to add Kodo too, thinks that I can't take care of myself. Why? Because they think I'm gonna have a heart attack, or gonna get injured really badly that I'm gonna die. They just worry too much. I always tell them you're gonna get old really fast if you keep worrying about me like this.

"I'm not a kid Paul, I know my way home, I'm not gonna get lost." I said.

"Yeah I've seen that." Jacob said rolling his eyes, referring to the incident that had taken place in the forest today.

"That was a forest Jacob, all the paths look alike, so it is not my mistake that I got lost, and it will take some time for me to get to know the ways." I said looking up at him, defending myself.

"You went in the forest?" Paul asked he was angry.

"Come on Paul, just don't start the lecture, 'you know how dangerous forest can be and anything could've have happened to you and all that things'." I said mimicking his voice as I said those words. That wasn't exactly Paul's voice but was close enough.

"First of all miss; I do not speak like that and second of all that's right. Just don't go into forest alone, it's dangerous these days." He said and it was like his was warning me not to go into the forest and I just nodded, like I'm gonna listen to him.

"Jacob can you take her home?" Paul asked him. No, no, no he just did not asked Jacob to take me home. He just can't ask that.

There was again, a staring contest between them. Like they were talking with their eyes, weird right?

At last after a minute, Jacob nodded stiffly. Of course he didn't want to take me home, his stupid ego.

Then Paul looked at me, I still can't believe that he asked Jacob to take me. I'm highly starting to doubt that whether he is my friend or my enemy.

"Of course I'm you friend." He said. GOD, am I that easy to read? "Come here." He said pulling me towards him and I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest, he was really warm.

"Come on, I don't have much time." Jacob said through gritted teeth's and I looked at him, my arms still wrapped around Paul's waist. He was really stiff, like he was trying to hold in something. Is he trying to control his shaking? But why he is angry? Is it because he didn't want me to drop home?

I let go of Paul. Paul was looking at Jacob rolling his eyes. Did I miss something?

"Bye" Paul said.

"Yeah, bye." I said and kissed his cheeks.

"Come on now." Jacob said and turned around and started to walk, what the hell is his problem? Paul was just shaking his head at him. It's really weird. I just smiled at Paul.

It was nice to have him back, really nice.

I hurried to where Jacob was going. He was walking way too fast.

Is this what he really wants? For me to run after him? Well, I'm not gonna run after him, if he wants to walk that fast then let him walk that fast. I can go on my own. I'm not one of those persons who will run after someone, who is trying to ignore me.

I started to walk casually, slowly, taking my time. Jacob stopped in his tracks, when he noticed that I was too far from him. He just stood there and waited for me to come to him. I walked more slowly just to annoy him. He stood there waiting for me impatiently. At last I reached to him.

"Took you long enough." He said sarcastically and I just smiled at him.

"Enjoying the surroundings, unlike you." I said looking at him.

"What's there to enjoy so much?" he asked as we started to walk, this time he was walking by my side matching my pace.

"Hmm.. the cold air." I said as I wrapped my arms around myself. It was really cold, plus I have a thin jacket and I was wet earlier so, I was sure that I was gonna catch cold! "The silence of the nature, the dark sky, there's just so much." I said looking up at the sky; I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked to my right and saw that Jacob was looking at me.

"What?" I asked feeling conscious about myself under his gaze. I never-ever felt self-conscious before.

"Nothing, you cold?" he asked. He is concerned for me? Jacob black is concerned for me? Ha!

"Nopes" I said. Of course I was cold, but I think that I can handle that much cold, it's now like I'm gonna freeze to death.

He just sighed shaking his head and moved closer to me and when I say closer it means that our arms were touching. And there goes my unstable hormone… his warmth was… okay I'm not gonna start again. But it was really hard to concentrate on the surroundings when he was walking beside me. I just can't keep my mind in one direction.

We were walking silently but it was an uncomfortable silence so I decided to start a conversation. Because his arms were touching mine every now and then, and both of us felt like energy was passing through us, but I like that, it really feels good. What?

"How's Billy?" I asked. I really liked that man, although I've met him only once but I want to meet him again. His eyes hold so much wisdom that I want to gain knowledge from him.

"He's fine. He's been asking for you." He said looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, I want to meet him too." I said, and planned when to meet him. I think I'll visit him this week.

"What is your beef with Paul?" I couldn't help but ask. I hate it when he talks rudely to Paul.

"That's none of your business." He snapped at me.

"Well, it is my business, if you keep giving him death glares all the time, he is my friend ok?" I said looking at him. We both stopped walking by the time.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that he was your friend. But still I don't give a damn about you or your friends." He said through gritted teeth's.

"What is your problem Black? Just tell me, what the hell is your problem?" I asked, raising my voice a little. I was tired, what bad have I done to him?

"YOU! You are my problem!" he shouted at me, yeah shouted. It hurts to listen those words come out of his mouth.

Okay Elena, just keep calm. Don't blow, think and act. You don't want to start another fight. Learn to handle the situation. Don't let him ruin your mood this easily. You can't let him affect you this way, get a grip girl. One of us has to be smart and I'm sure that Jacob likes to play the role of being 'dumb' so the being smart option is left for me. I said all these in my head and then take a deep breath.

"Well then I think you're gonna have to tolerate me for another five minutes. Or else you can leave now, it's not like I'm gonna die without you." I said sternly, I don't want to start another fight; I have had enough of drama today. I tried to handle the situation.

"Well, you might get killed without me." He said smugly, like I'm depended on him for my dear life.

"Dream on Black, I can take care of myself." I said.

"How are you gonna take care of yourself in front of a leech, when you smell so deli-"he was about to finish his sentence but stopped, like he said something he shouldn't have to.

Was he going to say delicious? Okay, I think I'm dreaming.

"You won't even last a second in front of it." He said after sometime.

"We'll see that Black, you know that I have a habit of surprising everyone." I said and started to walk again. I was walking fast this time because I was angry and wanted to get home as fast as I could. He was following me without any problem, he and his stupid big legs.

"You're gonna fall if you keep walking that fast plus road it not that smooth." He said from behind me. And as just he said that my feet twisted, as a rock came in my way and I was going to fall. Just don't break my nose! I closed my eyes and prayed and waited for my face to come in contact with the ground but that never happened.

Something warm touched me; I looked up to see that Jacob had his right hand holding my waist preventing me from falling down.

"You can't do everything alone, help is always needed." He said smirking at me and his face was pretty close and when I say close I mean it really close.

I just kept looking at his face. The light of street lamp was falling down on his face making it glow. And I never ever wanted to look away from his face. How can he be so perfect yet so stupid? If I was angry with him point five seconds ago then I was still angry with him now but I want to forget all that, like I want to give him as many chances as he wants.

I quickly stood up his hand was still on my waist, I was looking down on the ground. I slowly put my hand on his stomach and pushed myself away from his hold and then pulled my hand back down. I could still feel his eyes on me.

I just started to walk again and this time I didn't look back I just kept walking. I'm getting tired of all this, really I'm. Why his touch affects me so much? Why I can't get his image out of my head? Why did my body craved for his touch?

The house came into my view and I started to walk faster. Just as I was about to put my feet in the yard someone grabbed my wrist. That someone was Jacob. I turned around to glare at him.

"What?" I asked but my voice was nothing more than a whisper. My wrist was still in his hand, and I don't why but I like that. Come on Elena again?

"I want to give you this." He said and searched something in his pocket with his free hand.

Jacob has something to give me? Is this a dream? I think we were fighting like seconds ago and now he want to give me something?

He pulled out my handkerchief, and handed to me, releasing my hand. Seriously he wants to give me my handkerchief back?

I smiled at that, I smiled at his stupidity.

I grabbed his hand, so that his palm was facing upwards.

"Keep it, you'll need it." I said. Did I really say that? He's gonna need my handkerchief? A girl's handkerchief? He looked at me like I was mad. And I also think that I was.

"Just forget that I said that." I said and he smiled at me. He smiled genuinely at me. I really like that smile. And smiled in return.

"Thanks Jacob." I said and he nodded. I took my chances and hugged him, I really didn't expect him to hug me back, but he did. My arms were around his shoulders and his on my either side of my waist. Fight or not, he did helped me today. And I was sorry also that Kodo bit him. It was quick hug but it calmed a part of me which I don't know was restless. I pulled away and instantly missed his warmth.

I'm really gonna get mad if I keep behaving like this. He is just Jacob, for god's sake.

"Good night Jacob." I said and he just nodded stiffly. Really? Again? He is just impossible. I just quickly turned away and went straight into the house only to be tackled by Kodo. Oh, my boy.

"Yeah I'm fine, and I missed you too." I said patted his fur.

"Dad home yet?" I asked and he shook his head. What is taking him so long? I got up and went to take a shower. The warm water was really soothing. I closed my eyes and the warmth reminded me of Black. Why Black? Paul is warm too but why Jacob?

_Maybe you are starting to like him._ My conscience said.

Ha-Ha joke of the day. I said.

_No, seriously what else could be the reason? _My conscience reasoned and surprise I have no answer to that.

I just quickly turned off the shower and went in my room to get dressed; I put on my Black lower with white paws print on it and a loose white shirt. Yeah, I like loose clothing. They are just so comfortable.

I went downstairs; Kodo was roaming here and there. I was about to open the fridge but just then phone started ringing. I walked up to the table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"What happened to your phone?" Dean's voice came on the other end. Why is he calling now? Yeah I was still mad at him and dad for not telling me about mom's death. How could they do this?

"I was not at home okay?" I said in I-don't-care voice.

"What's with the tone?" he asked me. I bet he was raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing." I said. "Is that all? Because I'm not in the mood to talk." I added.

"I am your big brother, behave. What is your problem Elena?" he said getting angry at my behavior.

"You want to know my problem? My problem is that my own dad and brother hide the truth about my mom's death from me." I said disgustingly.

"Is that's what it is huh?" he asked raising his voice.

"Yeah it looks like that's what it is." I said keeping my voice in balance.

"Really? So tell me Katherine, what could you have done if we would have told you the truth about mom's death? Tell me." He shouted using my middle name, named after my grandmother. He did that only when he was really angry at me, which rarely happened.

"But you could have at least told me that." I said still maintaining my voice level; I didn't want to shout at him.

"Could you have brought mom back from the dead?" he shouted. "Tell me, could you have? Because if you could have then we would have told you all this, already.'' He kept shouting. And I froze at the words he said. Would I be able to bring her back from the dead? Could I have saved her?

I think about what he had said. What can I have done? That question kept me thinking.

He was right, the answer was right in front of me. I could have done nothing. I could have done nothing besides crying.

"Look, Ellie, we didn't want you to know this, because it wouldn't have changed things. But now, there was need to tell about this, because this is the right time." He said softly and I nodded crying, although he couldn't see me.

"I made you cry didn't I?" He asked guiltily.

"I'm fine Dean." I said wiping away my tear.

"Don't lie. I know how much mom means to you, I love her too but the time was not right and you were small at that time." He said. "You understand right?" he asked.

"I understand bro, I'm sorry that I behaved like that with you and dad." I was feeling really guilty.

"Always think through things before reacting ok?" he said. "Because sometimes it's not what it seems."

"I know that Dean, but all these things going here just, just made me kind of mad. I was not stable; I didn't know how to react. But I promise it won't happen again." I promised.

"Everything has its own time. Just talk to dad, because I'm sure he wouldn't be handling this very well too." He said softly showing concern for me in his voice. Maybe he is right; everything has the time of its own.

"So how is my little sissy?" he asked back to his evergreen cheerful mood. I smiled at that.

"I'm all fine, how is your college going on?" I asked.

"Awesome, I think I'll visit you soon." He said and I shrieked at that.

"Really when?" I asked so excited right now.

"Calm down, the date is not set, but I'll tell you later." He said chuckling.

"Okay, then." I said. We talked bit about his school and he asked me about my life here.

"So bye now, I have to go, dinner you know." He said and we said our goodbyes.

It felt nice to talk to him; he is always there to guide me when things went out of my hand. I really felt bad about the way I've behaved with pa. I never talked with my papa like that before; I never raised my voice in front of him.

I sighed, we have to talk.

After about half an hour later, dad came. He took of his coat and I grabbed it to place it on the hook. He looked at me raising his eyebrow and I just shrugged.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." He said and removed his shoes. He sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

I walked to him and bend down near his knees. He was looking at me confused.

"I'm sorry for my behavior dad." I said feeling extremely guilty at this point and the look on his face just worsened it.

"I shouldn't have raised my voice at you like that." I said as I started to cry. I cry a lot these days, and I didn't like that a bit.

"Hey, it's okay kiddo." Dad said patting my cheeks and wiping away the tears. I just shook my head.

"I 'm really sorry" I said again. He motioned me to sit beside him on the sofa and he turned his body to face me.

"I understand Ellie; it was not easy for you too. I kind of expected you to behave like that, actually I thought that you would break this TV, or some vases, but I was relieved that you didn't." he said laughing nervously and I looked up at him raising my eyebrows. "You know how aggressive you used to be, but it was fine for you to behave like that." He said and I smiled a little.

"Look kiddo, I understand how hard all this for you to process, I even freaked out too when I came to know all this. But there was a difference, I was an adult that time and you are only 16." He said.

"And a half." I added.

"And a half." He corrected himself. "You have matured before your age because you have to grow without a mother and have to behave accordingly. But now you have to think things through before reacting." Why does everyone kept me telling that? "Patrick must have told you about things." He said and my mood instantly dropped.

"Dad, I don't think that I'm ready to talk about it yet." I said and he nodded.

"I know that you need time, but that's the thing, the choice is not yours this time. It's not my choice either. Sometimes we just have to go with the life." He said.

"No dad, the choice is always ours, and the choice is always mine, I'm not gonna let anyone force me into anything." I said and I mean it. Why would I do something which I don't like?

"Look sweetie, I'm not gonna pressurize you into anything, it's your life and decisions all I want is my little angel to be safe. Just don't ever forget your little old' man over here. I cannot lose you." He said emotionally and that melted my heart. He loves me so much.

"I will always be safe, and always be your little girl. I can never forget you, never." I said as I hugged him tightly.

"I love you pa." I said burying my face in his shoulders and letting one or two tears fall.

"I love you more; after all I have only one daughter and one son." He said and that had me chuckling. Like no one knows that.

"That was not a good joke at all." I said still in my previous position.

"But that made you laugh isn't it?" he asked and I nodded my head. We let go of each other and he smiled at me. He kissed my forehead and stood up.

"So who wants dinner?" he asked and Kodo barked.

"Of course, of course, how could I forget you?" Dad said rolling his eyes and Kodo glared at him.

I laughed at both of them. They can never get along.

The dinner was nice, we talked and I told him about Paul and me. Dad behaved a little odd when I mentioned about him and his eyes got really hard at the mention of Jacob. It was weird would be an understatement.

I was now lying down on my bed. Thinking things through.

The best thing happened to me today was that I got my best friend back. It was like a whole lot of burden was lift off of me. And everything was settled between my family too. The misunderstandings were gone. I think that maybe I can go on without worrying.

And Jacob was Jacob. I still can't understand him. He is like an enigma to me. What is his problem with me? My mind says that, If he is gonna continue to behave with me like this then I will stop handling the situation and will let where the situation will take, even if one of us end up dead. Yeah, I'm damn serious. I don't like when someone blames me for something I haven't done.

But my heart wants to give him another chance, but why? What's so special about him? he has nothing but mean to me.

All the events that happened with him starts to dance in my head. But stopped where he was holding me. Just remembering that, my heart starts to beat fast. The feeling was so strong, stronger than I have ever felt before. Buy why? Please, please answer this! His touch sent me overdrive.

The feeling was so intense that a tear slid down my cheek. Why I'm crying because of him? it was like something bad was going to happen with me. Why is he making me feel like this? I never cried over a boy except _him_. Then why Jacob? I don't even know him. I was feeling so confused right now. It was like he can hurt me so easily.

I wiped away my tear and picked up my dairy and started to right. I write everything which was going in my mind. About Paul, about Kodo, about Dad, about Patrick and Jacob too. It was like Jacob was going to be in my every diary entry. I finished writing my dairy and plopped down on the bed again on my stomach and clutched my pillow.

Finally everything was falling into pieces. Paul was back, and my friends were too. I was really excited to meet the guys again. I missed my boys so much after all.

I was happy but it was like this happiness wasn't gonna last long. Like something worse was going to happen to me, and I can't brush of the feeling that it has to do something with … Jacob.

**A/N: Whew! At last everything is settled and I can finally began with the real eclipse plot. And Jacob and Elena are gonna get close in eclipse. But something is gonna happen too, and I won't tell you what!**

**The next chapter is in JPOV and I haven't even started writing it, so please wait a little longer.. but little inspiration from you all may made me write that chapter fast.. :)**

**So review and leave your suggestions :) I replied to all of you.. :)**

**Review.. (please?) :) Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17: Different Is Not Weird!

**A/N: Hey! So the next chapter is here! And yay! I updated before a week!**

**Thank you _ IreneAthan, IceHiddenMysery68, , taylor-wolves, nene82743, SilentTalker2000_, and two guest reviewers for your lovely Reviews and for favorit-ing this story and following me, I really appreciate it from the core of my heart!**

**So, the whole chapter is about Jacob's feeling on everything, so it was kind of exciting to write, since Jacob is all grim and serious (yet) but I enjoyed writing character like these.**

**IMPORTANT (1): Hey, there is a little change in the previous chapter, I accidently pasted wrong MS file so I corrected it, the change is in J&E convo from 'hows billy.. to you are my problem' so kindly read that part first otherwise you'll get confused in this chapter.. sorry for the inconvenience . :)**

**So, well, here it goes…**

**Chapter 17**

**Jacob's POV**

What would you do if you have to choose between two girls? One whom you love and the other who you are destined to be with, but you don't love her. You may think that it is easy to answer and you will pick the one you love, but a part of you can't get the other girl out of your head?

I'm practically getting insane here.

I love Bella. Bella is just … Bella. She is so sweet, so beautiful. I love her pink small lips and her pale skin. She looks so small compared to me, like I can completely engulf her. She is so shy and kind hearted. Huh, there's a long list.

On the other hand, there is Elena. That girl is different, like _really_ different. She thinks that she can get anything she wants, so self centered, so so…Argh! I can't even tell how I feel about her. She just seems so mean to me. She is so arrogant, and walks like she can get anything she wants. I hate her attitude. But still a part of me wants her, sounds stupid right? But there is something strange about her.

Her aura is different from other humans. And _that man,_ I still don't know who he is, because she won't tell me! Why does she have to be so difficult? Can't she simply tell me who he is?

"Of course she can't Jake; it's not in her personality." Embry said, he just phased seconds ago, if he had read my thoughts then I would have gotten an earful from him like Elena is this, Elena is that… and so on.

"You don't know her Em." I said running through the border line of La Push.

"Sometimes even the whole life is short to understand one person and sometimes even a minute is so long." He said. When did he start to say such big things?

"Since he starts reading." Quill said rolling his eyes. Yeah, well Embry was always the smart one.

"So what type of girl is she? First or second?" I asked, curious to know his answer.

"Neither." Quill and Embry said at the same time.

"What? Then why did you say that line if it has nothing to do with her?" I asked confused, what are they trying to imply?

"Jake, she comes in the middle. She only let us see what she wants, to know her fully you have to look into her." Embry said and I scrunched my brows together, trying to process what he said. When did they start talking in riddles?

"That's why she is weird." I said.

"No, different is not weird Jake, different is different." Embry said, he is really making it hard for me to understand, can't he say in simple words.

"She is unique, in simple words Jake. Her personality is a strong one." Quill said and I just nodded unsurely. What's so special about her?

"There is something going on with her, which she is not telling us, have you noticed the amount of energy we feel near her? It's quite big." Embry said to Quill. Yeah, I haven't been around her much, but I've noticed that too.

"Strange." Jared said joining us.

"And who was that man, whoever he was, was absolutely not normal." Quill said.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone like him. Is Ellie related to him?" Embry said.

"Is she related to a world we don't know of?" Seth said phasing.

"I don't know, she won't tell me who that man is." I said remembering the day I asked her to tell me about him in the library, but what happened was unexpected.

"I will never forget what happened, she punched you!" Quill said laughing loudly.

"Yeah, that was some punch!" Embry added.

"She is so feisty, so daring, he punched a freaking werewolf man, that girl got some guts!" Jared said making fun of me.

"Yeah, that's why I like her so much." Seth said. I have got to known about one thing that Seth is her admirer.

That punch seen replayed in my head, and due to wolf telepathy everyone watched again what happened. BAM! Huh.

"Brad Pitt? She is humorous!" Quill said. And then that punch.

All the guys let out a howl, a making-fun-of-Jacob howl.

"Come on guys, just let it go." I said running really fast now. Who does she think she is to punch me? Bella would never do that.

"That's the difference Jake, she is not Bella." Sam said. When the hell did he phased?

"When all of you were howling." He replied. "Are we good?" he asked.

The vampire activity is getting active in the town. And we are thinking that it's that red- headed leech, but I'm still not sure about it. But everything is under control now.

"We are good." I said and he nodded.

"Where is Paul?" He asked.

"He is at the beach, things got really bad between her and Elena." Embry said.

"Yeah, she still hasn't forgiven him or any of us." Jared said.

"Paul is taking it hard; from his memories I saw that their relationship was pretty close. I have never seen him behave so differently around anyone else, other than his mom." Quil said, and I didn't like it, not even a bit. The wolf in me was getting angry. But I tried to hide it; I don't want anyone else to know what I feel.

"Jacob you go, get him, and tell him that I want to meet him, and then go home, your shift is over." Sam commanded and I obeyed, I wanted to be alone anyways. So I phased back and put on my cut offs jeans. It was cold out, but I have a burning temperature so it didn't affect me.

I walked in the direction of the beach, it was not too far but I took my time reaching there.

When I emerged from the tree line I saw Paul and Elena walking hand in hand. What the hell? I got so mad at that. They were supposed to be not talking to each other, but it seems to me like they made up. The wolf in me just wanted to rip apart my skin and phased right there. I never felt this much urge to phase, but I control myself.

Why do you care Jacob? You don't like her. I tried to convince myself.

She was looking beautiful, wind was gently blowing her hair on her face, and I wanted to touch them and brush them off of her face. She looked at me puzzled, like she didn't expect me to be here.

Paul was glaring at me, obviously not happy to see me.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked in a hard voice. Me and Paul were not that close before and after me rejecting my imprint, that happened to be his best friend, things got worse. He never talked to me properly. Yeah like I care how he talk to me or not. Elena was looking between me and him and then she tried to hide her smile? Did I miss something? Her eyes were glowing with something funny, why was I here? God, I forgot why was here? Come on, Jacob think! I shifted my attention to Paul to think straight, how can a girl affect me like this?

""Sam asked for you. He wants to meet you, now." I said remembering why I was here. Paul glared at me again.

"Tell him that I'll meet him later." He replied casually, like he didn't care. That got me angry. Who does he think he is and friendship is at one place and work at other.

"Didn't you know the meaning of 'now'? He said he wants to meet you _this_ instant." I said glaring at him. Two can play this game. I'm not his servant who is going to pin after him to him where to go and when did to go.

Paul looked at Elena like he didn't want to leave her here. She smiled up at him. And that broke my heart a little. She likes him. But I don't know in what sense? Are they a couple? If I keep thinking about this then I might phase, keep cool Jake.

"It's okay Paul, go. I can go home myself." She said. Oh, her voice, I can hear her say all day. What is happening to me? I DID not like her! Why I'm thinking about her that way. I love B—what was her name? Oh shit! What was her name? BELLA! Yeah, Bella. How could I forget her name?! I AM getting insane!

"No, I can't let you go home alone this time, it's dangerous." He said showing his concern for her. And what that did, another type of feeling ran through me. I'm not letting this happen to me! Get a control over yourself man!

"I'm not a kid Paul, I know my way home, I'm not gonna get lost." She said and I restrain my laugh at that. Not gonna get lost? Who was there in the middle of the forest, lost and lonely, searching for her dog?

"Yeah I've seen that." I said rolling my eyes, the incident happened in the forest again danced in my head. How dare his dog bit me? I was in my wolf form when I found him roaming in the forest. All I did was to signal him to go back in the right direction, because I heard Elena's footstep coming from that direction. When he didn't understand I phased back and looked at him. He was glaring at me, and his stare was giving me a weird feeling. You know the feeling you get when you feel like you are doing something wrong, his gaze was intense, like he was warning me. I thought that he was just angry so I bent down and tried to grab his collar, only to find that he didn't have one. Elena didn't put a leash on him? That's why he wanders off!

"That was a forest Jacob, all the paths look alike, so it is not my mistake that I got lost, and it will take some time for me to get to know the ways." She said defending herself, I have to concentrate hard on what she was saying because I was just watching her lips move, and her voice was kind of jumbled in my head. Yeah, signs of being insane you know.

"You went in the forest?" Paul asked he was angry. Yeah, yeah and now the drama starts. Now, Paul will go into his overprotective mode and whatnot.

"Come on Paul, just don't start the lecture, 'you know how dangerous forest can be and anything could've have happened to you and all that things'." She said mimicking his voice, and I smiled at that. Some girl talking to Paul like this and Paul _practically _didn't kill the girl yet, is something we don't see every day!

"First of all miss; I do not speak like that and second of all that's right. Just don't go into forest alone, it's dangerous these days." He warned her. Well, it was right to warn her, because I think she is little less in the mind using section and will roam in the forest; you know her ego one day will get her killed. I can bet at that. Bella, on the other hand, will listen to what we say; it's a different thing that problems find way to find her.

"Jacob can you take her home?" Paul asked me. HE asked ME? Is he out of his mind? Why on the earth would I drop her home? I would prefer to do laundry, which I never do, than to drop her home. Is he out of his mind?

We were staring at each other. I can clearly tell that what was going on his mind.

He was glaring at me like he dared me to say no. yeah, like I'm afraid of him! I didn't make a move to accept his offer and he continued to stare at me. Like he was trying to remind me the dangers of everything. Yeah, yeah, the forest is not safe and all. But I didn't want to drop her off! I would literally go crazy if I spent more and more time with her.

He didn't budge and I gave up, Sam will be furious if he knows that I let Elena walk home alone, not that scared of him or anything, but still, the boys will practically kill me in my head! They and their _precious_ Elena!

I nodded stiffly and he smiled slightly at his victory.

"Of course I'm your friend." Paul said looking down at Elena. Elena was tall, mostly taller than every girl in La Push but her height suited her perfectly. But still she was shorter that all of us. Werewolf genes, you know. But I didn't get why did he said that, because as far as my ears are working Elena didn't said anything. Did I miss something, again?

"Come here." He said and pulled Elena to his chest. My eyes nearly bulged out of my socket. If I was angry before I don't know how I was feeling right now. My whole body was shaking but wasn't allowing me to phase and deep down I think that it was because of Elena, like the wolf in me didn't want to hurt her phasing near her. I don't know what I was feeling right now. But it was definitely not something good. _Come on Black, you are not feeling this way because of her! You don't like her, you love Bella remember!_ The inner voice in me said. I however got control over myself.

"Come on, I don't have much time." I said through gritted teeth's my body really stiff. Elena looked up at me her arms still wrapped around Paul's waist. She then let go of Paul after some time and stepped a bit away.

"Bye." Paul said.

"Yeah, bye." Elena said and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheeks. That was it!

"Come on now." I said and turned around from them and started walking away, if I stood there and watched them for another minute I wouldn't be able to hold on my phasing. I was walking really fast and I heard Elena walking fast to catch up with me. After a few seconds her pace slowed down.

And I turned around to see that she was walking slow, really slow, a small smile on her lips and she seemed happy. What the?

I stood where I was and waited for her to catch up with me. She started to walk more slow just to annoy me, and that was working.

Finally! She reached me.

"Took you long enough." I said sarcastically and she just smiled at me. What was so funny?

"Enjoying the surroundings, unlike you." She said looking at me. Enjoying the surroundings for real?

"What's there to enjoy so much?" I asked and started to walk but this time I matched her pace.

"Hmm... the cold air." she said as she wrapped my arms around herself. It was really cold, plus she had a thin jacket, cold didn't bother me much, due to my temperature. But she likes the cold air? Cold? Cold only reminded me of one thing, the leeches. So she liked the cold ones too? I got angry at that, Bella already liked the cold and now she too. "The silence of the nature, the dark sky, there's just so much." She said looking up at the sky; and I was looking at her. She looking at the sky, a small smile on her lips, just watching her made me intent, it made me want to smile too, like her being happy was making me happy too. She looked at me.

"What?" she asked bit self-conscious? I can't tell.

"Nothing, you cold?" I asked concerned? Me concerned for her?

"Nopes" she said, of course and Elena and her ego. I just sighed shaking my head and moved closer to her, our arms were almost touching, I don't know why but I feel the need to be near her, whatever it may sounds like. Don't ask me.

We were walking silently and it was an uncomfortable silence.

"How's Billy?" she asked. Yes, Billy really I mean really like her, I don't know what everyone see in her. What so special about her? It's been almost two years, but he still didn't like Bella, and he only me Elena once and he thinks that girl is the best.

"He's fine. He's been asking for you." I said looking straight ahead. He almost asks me every day that when is she going to meet him. I'm seriously getting fed up.

"Yeah, I want to meet him too." She said. Yeah, yeah, whatever.

"What is your beef with Paul?" she asked me. It was clear that she cared for her! But I didn't think it's any of her business.

"That's none of your business." I snapped at her.

"Well, it is my business, if you keep giving him death glares all the time, he is my friend ok?" She said looking at me. We both stopped walking by that time. So she _does _care for him!

"Oh sorry, I forgot that he was your friend. But still I don't give a damn about you or your friends." I said through gritted teeth's. She and her friend can go to hell for all I care.

"What is your problem Black? Just tell me, what the hell is your problem?" she shouted at me. She wants to know what my problem is. She is my damn problem. She came into my life that's what my problem. I imprinted on her that's what my problem is! She thinks she can do anything when in reality she can't even take care of herself that's what my problem is!

"YOU! You are my problem!" I shouted at her face. She wanted an answer and she got one.

She stood there; still, deep in thought, was their hurt in her eyes? I don't know. Did I say too much? I don't know. This girl seriously gets on my nerves. And did I like that? Not even a bit! I hate her guts. She is just too arrogant!

"Well then I think you're gonna have to tolerate me for another five minutes. Or else you can leave now, it's not like I'm gonna die without you." She said sternly, I said that to her and she didn't shouted at me? Well, that's new! Looks like she is afraid of me! Okay, I know that she isn't afraid of me so I think that she just doesn't want to fight. Well, I don't want to fight either. I just want to drop her at home as fast as I could because I want to be far away from her. If we kept on fighting then I think I have to build a home in the middle of the road, as our fight will never end. And it's not like she is gonna die without me? Ha! Joke of the day!

"Well, you might get killed without me." I said smugly, of course her dear life depended on me. I'm the one to protect her right now.

"Dream on Black, I can take care of myself." She said. Attitude much?

"How are you gonna take care of yourself in front of a leech, when you smell so deli-"I said but stopped in mid-sentence. Was I going to say delicious? What is happening to me? I was going to tell her that she smelled delicious? What would she think of me? That Jacob black has lost his mind? Well, I think I have. I know that her scent is intoxicating, she smell even nicer than Bella, and her- okay Jake stop it!

"You won't even last a second in front of it." I said after sometime. It will kill her, in the time she blinked her eyes. The idea of a leech killing her didn't sound so good. It was sickening. There was a difference, if I thought about a leech killing Bella that got me angry but a leech killing Elena made me sick. Why is that, just figure it out yourself, I'm tired.

"We'll see that Black, you know that I have a habit of surprising everyone." She said and started walking fast. Like she was angry, I followed her without any effort.

"You're gonna fall if you keep walking that fast plus road it not that smooth." I said from behind her. And as just I said that her feet twisted, as a rock came in her way and she was going to fall, straight on her face. But I slide my right hand on her waist preventing from the collision to take place. I could've just simply let her fall but after getting injured I would have to take her to a hospital and I really don't want to waste my night with her! .

"You can't do everything alone, help is always needed." I said smirking at her. Her face was real close to mine; I can feel her breath on my face. She was looking up at me, and it was my turn to feel self-conscious. Her eyes were beautiful would be an understatement. Her black orbs were mesmerizing. Before I could have any further chances to observe her she quickly stood up straight.

My hands were still on her waist, and she was looking down. She slowly out her hand n my stomach and her touch sent shivers throughout my body and I intake a sharp breath, the feeling was unknown to me until now. She slowly pushed pressure on my stomach and pushed herself backwards, and then put her hand back down.

She started walking faster without looking back and I just followed her without saying anything, I was still trying to get a control over myself.

Her house came into view and I grabbed her wrist to stop her. I could've just simply called her name but didn't do it, like I wanted to hold her.

"What?" her voice was nothing more than a whisper, like she was tired or something.

"I want to give you this." I said and searched my pocket. After finding it I pulled out her handkerchief from my pocket.

She smiled at me. What's the joke?

She grabbed my hand and placed the handkerchief on the top of my hand.

"Keep it, you'll need It." she said. Seriously? This girl is definitely out of her mind! Why would I need a girl's handkerchief?

"Just forget that I said that." She said and I smiled at him, it was a genuine smile and she smiled in return.

"Thanks Jacob." she said and I nodded. And what she did next was unexpected, she hugged me! She freaking hugged me. Her arms were around my shoulders, and I did what my heart told me to do, I hugged her back and sighed into her hair. My hands were firmly planted on either side of her waist. It calmed me somehow, to be near her. To hold her in my arms, felt natural like she was made to be fit in my arms. I just wanted to hold her tightly against me, so that she can never be away from me. My eyes were closed tightly.

No Jacob, it's not natural, it's forced. A voice in my mind said, and just then Elena let go of me.

And I realized what I have been doing, am I out of my mind? A part of me ached when she stepped away from my hold, but I quickly shook it away. I don't want to be near her! Ever!

"Good night Jacob." She said and I nodded stiffly and then she walked up to the door, I didn't leave until she was in the house. I was just standing there, and then all of a sudden I found myself running through the forest still on my two. I didn't want the guys to know what's going on in my mind.

Elena was slowly driving me crazy, I bet even Sam never felt this way around Emily, it's like I just to be with her every second of my freaking life! It's like I can't work properly until I know she is safe! I don't like all that feeling. The lack of space between us drove me crazy, and her smell, god that's just so sweet and mesmerizing. It calmed my whole body in less than a minute; sometimes I just want to ravish her right then and there. I go wild when someone else touch her or say sweet things about her! Shivers travel down my whole body even by her little touch! I get a feeling all the time like I own her! I stopped myself from showing all these emotions because a part, a bigger part of me keeps saying that it's all a lie. A big, big LIE!

My feelings are reserved for Bella, Bella only. How could I think like that for anyone else? It's not real. I'm attracted to Elena only because I imprinted on her! All the feelings I went through today with and because of her was for a reason, I didn't admitted that , but I knew that everything was because I imprinted.

I imprinted on her, so I'm forced to be with her, my feelings aren't my own, they are forced by some supernatural shit! I didn't want this; I never wanted to imagine my life with anyone but Bella. But Elena had to freaking step in my life and ruins it all! If she didn't come here in the first place all this wouldn't have happened! I would still be with my Bella as before, without anyone one's interruption. And maybe I could win Bella's heart and we can lead on our life peacefully.

But no! she has to come and made things harder, I hated seeing the expression on Bella's face when she came to know that I imprinted, she looked stunned and hurt, that's when I realized that she cared for me, that she like me more than she thinks, that rise my hopes up in return.

What I feel for Elena is forced, but what I feel for Bella, is natural. I fall for Bella naturally, I knew her before I turned into a giant dog, she accepted me, Elena accepted us too, but that was a complete different story. Elena is just in my life because she was forced to be in it, or else I can bet, we wouldn't even have met at all! Cause that would be a disaster! She is not for me, her personalities is completely different, from mine. We are not compatible at all!

Bella is sweet she needs me to protect her, Elena is just arrogant, and thinks she is the smartest! I can never imagine myself to be with a girl like her! That just seems odd.

My shaking was getting increased as I thought about all this, but I control myself and ran even faster without phasing because I don't want to share my current thoughts with anyone because they will only say that 'I'm being stupid' and 'you can't deny your imprint' and 'it'll hurt you both' and all that shit. It's my life and my choices, and I never choose Elena to be a part of it.

I will not let something supernatural control my life anymore, my love for Bella is strong. And I will fight for it, even if I'm fighting against the 'one' which is supposed to be my 'imprint'. This imprinting thing is fake! I'll do what I want. I'm not gonna sit and let the unnatural control my life, I'm gonna fight, I'm gonna fight whoever comes in my way, even if they are my own friends too.

I can never be anything to Elena, I can be her protector, and I can protect her as she is a human too but nothing more than that! She can live her life on her own, I'm not gonna interrupt. I just want to be away from her! I'm gonna follow my mind not heart. I'm not gonna back down.

At last, I reached home and shut the door whole lot loudly, my dad was sitting on the sofa, and he eyes flickered to mine, my eyes were narrowed and hard, he studied me for a moment and then shook his head. Like he knows what was going through me!

I just went straight into the shower, I want to get rid of her thoughts, I want to forget everything that happened today. I started my shower and felt a little relaxed when cold water runs down my body. I closed my eyes, and just stood firmly. As soon as I closed my eyes, image of Elena popped up in my head, and that made me weak. NO! I'm not gonna let her affect me, I'm gonna avoid any feeling I felt for her, I shook my head and started thinking about Bella. Yeah, she is the one I should think about.

I will NOT give up, this easily!

I have been forced to many things before, and I never protested, but the thing is about love and my life now, so choice is going to be mine and mine only.

**A/N: So hey again. How was it? **

**So Jacob is really making it hard for both of them, it is easy for him to ignore all this but Elena is hurting more. There's a reason behind it. **

**So you all maybe thinking that if this is going to go on then how they will end up together? **

**Well I have big, BIG PLANS! And I really want to write that scenes with J&E together, because that will be something to read, but I think I should let them take their time! But I can assure you that it is going to be one HELL of an imprinting story! **

**So tell me what do you think?**

Sneak peek of next chapter:** There will be Kim and Jared imprinting scene, with Elena in the middle! Ha! What do you think will happen? You can give any suggestions for that, if you want something weird, funny or intense to happen! **

**So I'm gonna shut up now! Bye! Gud nyt.**

**Reviews. (Please?) till next time.. bye.. :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Last Day On The Planet!

**A/N: Sorry I know that it's been too long, but I'm just not getting much time.. **

**Thank You , ForeverMe2012, IreneAthan, taylor-wolves, nene82743, xtremediva13.. And Guest reviewer..Thank You sooo Much… **

**So, Jared and Kim imprinting scene is in next chapter, sorry I just planned to do it in the next chapter for some reasons.. and YES there is a question for you all at the end, please take time to answer it..**

**There is not much in this chapter but well yeah.. here it goes…**

**Chapter 18**

**Elena's POV**

"_Does it hurt?" I asked Edward. He smiled slightly at me._

"_Yeah, a little." He said and I just looked up at him._

"_It hurts me a lot. And I think I have the answer to 'why' this time." I said and to him and he was looking down at me with pity in his eyes, he put his hand on shoulders reassuringly._

"_Come on, let's go." Jacob said and we both turn to see him. My eyes were burning due to the anger rising in me. I was looking at him with pure hatred. I just ignored him and ran, at a speed, so fast that I was a blur._

"_You're going to die." That red eyed creature told me, now the scene changed and we were on the top of some mountain, snow glowing beneath our feet. _

"_Really? Because I don't think so." I said smiling at her. Just then a howl erupted from the forest and I turned my head in the voice direction. _

_The scene changed again and someone was shouting at me. "Elena run!" someone said, I've heard this voice before but I can't point out who it was. I looked behind to see about what he was warning me from and as soon as I turned I was being thrown in to a tree, and I heard my ribs cracking, I was surprised that I was eve able to stand up after that collision. _

_I was now in the clearing again and there was a russet colored wolf, fighting with someone. I was only able to see that wolf clearly. He was tearing someone apart. As soon as he some tearing that creature up, his eyes locked with mine and we just stood there watching each other. It was like he was apologizing for something, but I don't know for what. _

"_It's time to say good bye to your dog." Someone said from coming behind that russet colored wolf, and my eyes widened in fear. That someone snapped the wolf's neck, and the wolf couldn't protest, the wolf fell on the ground with a loud thump, he was not moving at all. My breath caught in my throat and I fell on my knees, it was like my reason to live was snatched away from me, tears were streaming down my cheeks._

"_No." I whispered and the wolf's eyes closed; a small smile on his lips. _

_There was nothing I could do, he was …gone. _

I woke up with a jolt, I was breathing heavily. I touched my face and it was wet, that's when I realized that I was crying. It was I don't know what time I had this dream. But it was different from the previous ones. This time I was able to recognize Edward and Jacob. I knew that the wolf was Jacob. But why would that creature, which I now know is a vampire, will kill him? I can still feel the emotions which went through me while I watched him dying. I got Goosebumps the moment an image of Jacob dying flashed in my head. I was shaking pretty badly. I have to get rid of it. I got out of bed and went to take a shower.

I was still confused. Why would I talk friendly to Edward? I mean we are not that good friends, so why I was telling him about my feelings? Why was I angry at Jacob? I mean that again I and he are not that of a good friends so why was I angry for something he did? And what answer I had this time? Did there was a reason of him hurting me? Why did Edward pity me? What did that red-eyed creature actually wants from me? How was I able to run so fast? They scenes were changing so fast that my head started to spin. Through my dreams it felt like there was a war going on. But why would there be a war? Why I was so badly affected by Jacob being hurt? Why it felt like a part of me, a bigger part of me was being snatched away from me.

I just shook my head and stepped out of the shower. My mood was still down because of the dream. What exactly does this dream mean? And why am I getting the same dream again and again? Is it some kind of warning?

Fine, I won't think about it for now, I have to go to school, and I don't want dad to ask me question about my mood, and I seriously don't want to tell him about my dream, because he will freak out and may lock me up in my room. Yeah, that can happen.

"Morning Dad." I said stepping down from the last step of the stair. I was dressed in a faded blue jeans and a black full sleeves v-neck top. Yeah, I'm not that much for color today.

"Morning sweet pea." He said ruffling my hair. And Kodo barked.

"Yeah, good morning to you too." Me and dad said at the same time.

"How's my boy?" I asked Kodo patting his fur. He wiggled his tail; I can tell he was enjoying it.

"He has grown." Dad said and I sighed.

"Of course he has." I said sadly, I don't want him to grow, but then again looking through different perspective; it is not a thing which I can control. Just see, that if I'm growing and my dad still treats me like a 5-year old, which will be irritating as well as frustrating. So yeah, all have to accept changes.

"Dogs of his breed grow fast." He said, taking a sip from his coffee and I went to take out orange juice from the fridge.

"Yeah, he will be this big in no time." I said placing my free hand near my hip. Malamutes are big, like really big, but that's the reason I like them. Kodo, is a very energetic dog, that's why I don't put a leash on him, he is not a dog which can be tied in a place for too long, he lives like he wish, just like me. He can grow into a furious or short tempered dog if we keep him tied up, so I let him free so he can use up his energy. And as he grows, his energy increase too, so I have to took more care of him then before.

And Jacob says to tie him up; he is just stupid, he will know how it feels to be tied up when I will tie him up. Well, that's a good idea but I'll need chains made of iron? No, I think something more hard, because he is like HUGE? And like very STRONG? Whatever, I don't care. Why am I thinking about him in first place? And in the morning?

I was drinking my orange juice oh, I love orange juice. Just then I noticed the time, and I was not getting late but I just want to go to school. Weird right?

"Bye Dad." I shouted at him through the living room and grabbed my back pack.

"First eat your sandwich." He said from the kitchen.

"No, dad I'm going bye." I said and next thing I know that my dad is standing in front of the door with a plate of sandwich in his hand.

"You are not going until you eat anything, you are really careless about your diet, and you hardly eat anything at home! You'll get sick this way!" he said and I sighed.

"Dad, you know that I eat a lot, but it's just that I'm not in the mood to eat anything, or else I would have eaten those without your help." I said hoping that he will understand but what really happens is that now I'm sitting on the sofa and eating a sandwich. Ugh! My dad! Can't let me go without eating!

"You know, I've been really busy and I'm not able to pay much attention to you that's why I wanted to know that you are eating properly because I don't want to get a call from hospital saying that my daughter passed out in school." he said standing in front of me. Yeah, dad has been busy so he thinks that he is not taking good care of me, I wanted to protest but I can't. I just decided to fulfill his wish and ate the whole sandwich. So that he can be happy.

"Okay now I'm going." I said hanging my back on my left shoulder and grabbing the keys. Yeah, I decided to take my car, this time.

"Bye." Dad said and kissed me on the forehead.

"And yes, let Kodo out, he could use some fresh air and run." I said and he nodded. So Kodo came with me out of the house.

"Okay, bye boy, but don't go too far, you don't want me to come after you again right? So be safe." I said and he nodded, I planted a kiss on his forehead and then stood heading in the direction of the garage.

I opened it and there was my baby, but there was some dirt on it. I sighed, I have to wash it. I could just simply send it for carwash, I did that in London, but I decided to do it myself, you know it's a great time pass, and yeah, I have to give Kodo a bath too! And believe me it is NOT easy at all! He runs here and there and I have to catch him, then all the water and soap is on me, like he is giving me a bath and whatnot. I sighed again, that will be a lot of work!

I just opened my car door and put the key in the ignition and started it. I was pretty excited to see the guys. With them I get a homey feeling. Weird right? But I don't think so, I feel safe with them as stupid as it sounds but they feel like a family to me, even in such a short time. Paul called last night, to ask whether I reached home safely or not, he worries a lot, but again, that's nothing new to me. He said that he will possibly join school after first half.

I feel bad for the guys; they have to skip school a lot. They have patrolling to do. I just wanted to help them, but me being me, can't help them. I still feel guilty for pushing them away. They are always so nice to me. Their smiles are just so sweet, but Seth has the sweetest smile. He is such an adorable kid.

A smiled formed on my lips too remembering about them all. Oh, how I missed them. But at last everything is going to be fine between us all, but Jacob is an exception. I don't know why but I have to drag him in my every thought. I don't think that I even drag him; it's just that, I found a way to think about him in every topic.

And that's definitely weird. I'm not mad at him or anything, I'm just confused, he is like a mystery, one moment, he is all good to me and next moment he acts like he hates me the most. I just can't understand why he behaves like this with me. But do I care? Hell no! Okay, maybe a little, but only a tiny-little-bit. I just shook my head, I'm going to get mad one day.

Soon, I was in my school parking lot, and everyone again stared at my car; I thought that it has become old now, but no! They still look at it, like they are looking for the first time, but I smiled, of course my baby will get some audience, my choice is just that good.

I opened the car door, and stepped out with style. Yeah, just like that. I said to myself, I have definitely got some style in me.

"Just flip your hair, and it will be a complete scene from a movie or something." Someone said from behind me and there stood my guys! Well there were only three but still. Embry was the one to comment. My smile reached my ears and I ran into his awaiting arms.

They are definitely family. I don't even know when we all get this close, but I welcomed the feeling.

"Em." I said hugging him close. And he chuckled.

One by one, I was being engulfed in bear hugs! I didn't stop giggling all the time, and me giggling, is quiet rare.

Seth pulled me off of ground, it still freaks me out, and they are just so strong, I was glad that they were being gentle with me; otherwise I would have had bruises all over my body.

"I missed you guys so much" I said with a small smile on my lips. I was now standing in front of them and they were standing in a semicircle, everyone was present except Jacob, Jared and Paul. My mood went a little because of not seeing Jacob's face. What if he is hurt? What if that dream meant something? Should I go and look for him? Ok, that was insane, what could I possibly do to save him from a vampire. I will get killed in the process.

"We missed you too." Quil said as he came to stand on my right and stretched out his right arm over my shoulders.

All the girls passing by were eying me. Oh, how jealous they are! I just rolled my eyes at that. Stupid people can't mind their own business.

"How have you been?" Seth asked, smiling at me, he and his smile, both are so cute!

"Very well, what about you all?" I asked.

"Awesome!"

"Superb."

"Great."All three they said at the same time and we started laughing. We are just mad, and find a reason to laugh every chance we got.

Just then a silver Volvo parked right beside my car. And here came Edmund Cullen and Bella Hawk.

Wait, that wasn't Hawk, so what was it?

Wait, that wasn't Edmund either!

God, I'm just terrible at names! Edward, yes Edward, came out of the car and all eyes were on him now, except mine, I was watching Bella, she tries to hide behind him, shy much? What's there to shy about, it's just students, not gonna eat her. But again, everyone is not the same.

Edward passed by us and Quil's grip on my arm tighten, it was painful but I didn't complain and Embry stood in front of me hiding half of my body from Edward and Bella's view. I wanted the urge to roll my eyes at their protectiveness.

I liked it but it was unnecessary. I don't like to depend on anyone for my own safety. But it's kind of hard to get things through these boys head; I have already experienced that with Jacob and Paul.

"Hi, Elena. How are you?" Edward said in a ring like voice, I have heard his voice before but I'm still not used to it. Why is he talking to me? We are not that good of friends. Hmm… maybe he just wants to be friendly, yeah that's it.

"Was fine about a minute ago." Embry muttered steeping forward, I grabbed his arm and he looked at me innocently and I dared him to say another word, he just huffed in response.

"I'm fine Edward, how have you been doing?" I asked being polite. If he is being nice I can be nice too, there is no point in starting a fight without any reason. Unlike the boys.

"Pretty good actually." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"And what about you Bella?" I asked and she looked at me surprise, I'm not a big fan of her, but it costs nothing to be polite.

"Fine." She said shyly and I restrain the urge to roll my eyes. Why does she have to be so shy? I'm not gonna beat her up or anything.

"Over?" Embry asked and I tilted my head in his direction glaring at him. "What?" he said looking at me but I kept glaring at him.

"Behave." I said barely as a whisper but I think everyone heard it, so I can't call it a whisper, I think. Embry just pulled me to his side, now I was being squashed between Quil and Embry while Seth was smiling at us. Oh! That lucky kid. Bella was watching us closely and I can see the jealous in her eyes. She was jealous of me? But why?

We were just standing, Edward and Bella watching us and the guys watching them and what was I doing? I was throwing stones at everyone, mentally!

Why do they have to be so boring? Watching, watching, and watching.

Okay, it's getting too much. As I was about to say something the sound of a motorbike caused us to look in the direction from which the sound was coming. And to whom that bike belonged?

Jacob Black. Wait, he owns a bike? Why didn't anyone tell me that before?! A freaking bike! I want to ride a bike so bad, I mean that I've ride a bike before, it was Dean's, but then my Dad and Grandfather found out and you can imagine what happened. I really don't want to tell what happened so I won't maybe some other time. And as a result I was not allowed to ride bike anymore.

But I think that I can make Jacob let me ride his bike, I have been good to him. Okay, that was a lie, but still, I behaved much nicer to him. I think I should just start and try being more nice to him. Yeah, I could do that.

He parked his bike and then hopped off of it and started walking in our direction. He was wearing a torn blue jeans and a black shirt. And was looking very um.. Very.. Am I at loss of words? Ridiculous! All the girls were looking hungrily at him. Seriously?

But somewhere in my mind, I was glad that he was okay, because I was kind of afraid due the dream. I just sighed seeing him all good and fine. What if that dream is just a dream? Okay, I don't want to spoil my mood again, so I'm not gonna think about it.

"Any problem here?" he asked coldly looking at Edward. He too, can't they just act normally? I know that they are enemies or whatever but still.

"Apparently not, we are just going." He said and grabbed Bella's hand; Jacob looked at their hands and then glared at Edward. Then he turned his attention to Bella who was already looking at him and smiled at her. A real genuine, a Jacob Black smile.

He never smiled at me like that. I looked down at my feet trying to control my thoughts. I looked back up; Jacob had engulfed Bella in a long bear hug. I just watched them, how does it feel to be in his arms? I did not just say that.

I sighed; it can never happen to me. I'm just not made for that. They both were smiling at each other, and I was happy that at least someone was happy and forced a smile at my face. I was happy that he was happy. I don't know why but seeing that smile on his face, made my lips to turn up on its own.

I looked to my right, only to see that Embry was looking at me. It was like he knows something which I don't. It was like he pitied me, he just patted my head in a soothing manner. Then the bell rang and I broke free out of their grasp.

"Bye." I said looking at all of them except Jacob and was about to walk away but-

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked. God, I don't want to live on this planet anymore! Where the hell does he think I'm going if I'm going in the direction of main entrance of a school? Is it really that hard to use common sense? I turned around ready to reply back with a snarky comment.

"To the ladies room, want to come?" I asked and Jacob stood there completely and utterly speechless. I wanted to laugh so bad at him.

I heard Edward chuckling and tears were practically rolling down Quil's cheek. Seth was holding his stomach and Embry was trying hard to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. Bella was standing just as confused at Jacob. Are they both abnormal? Okay so I decided to be nice to him so that he will let me ride his bike but he is making it impossible! Why does he have to be so stupid?

"Go on Jake." Quil said and Jacob glared at him.

I looked at Jacob and he was looking back at me with a tight expression on his face I just shook my head at him, rolling my eyes and the headed for the main entrance.

As soon as I entered the school door someone put his arm on my shoulders, I looked to my side only to see Garret walking with me, looking ahead, a smile on his lips and his hand across my shoulders. What? Am I a stand or something that everyone put their arms for resting on my shoulders?

"How you doing?" he asked me still looking ahead. Garret is a nice guy, and he being a gay doesn't bother to me at all. He is a really good person.

"Fantastic." I said sarcastically.

"Hmm… someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed today." He said in a sing song voice.

"It's just that I didn't get a good sleep." I said sighing, we were walking towards our locker, however his locker was far away from mine, but he insisted on escorting me, like I'm going to get lost. But it was very gentlemanly of him.

"Nightmare?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can say that." I said.

"So what's going on between you and that I-am-all-muscles guy?" he asked and I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"Are you talking about Jacob?" I asked him, a small smile on my lips.

"Yeah, that's the name!" he said.

"What about me and him?" I asked, confused as to why he thinks that something is going on between me and him.

"Really? Do you really think that I'm blind or something? I can see you to staring at each other, like whenever you are near each other." He said and I chuckled at that. Oh does he know that we are just trying to kill each other, with our eyes.

"That's just a big fat misunderstanding." I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't think so missy!" he said a smug smile on his face. We stopped walking by now and were standing face to face.

"Me and Jacob?" I asked unbelievably, and he nodded. "Me and Jacob?" I asked again a bit unsure. And he nodded again. "Me and Jacob?" I whispered looking down and giving it a thought and then looked up at Garret's hopeful face.

Huh? NO way! "Not going to happen." I said and that broke that little hope on Garret's face and laughed at him. We started walking again.

"You seriously thought about me and him? That's ridiculous Garret. We are like north and south pole." I said chucking a bit.

"Denial is the first step." He said in a sing song voice. Someone's really in the mood to sing right?

"You're not going to let it go, right? There is nothing between us, he is barely my friend." I said. He is a little too interested in Miss Bella. But that doesn't bother me. Does it?

"It's about time. You say that now miss, we'll see!" he said, he really can't stand losing can't he?

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically. I decided not to give much thought to this conversation, because I know that there is nothing between us. We both know that he after Bella, and whatever he is doing with his life is not my concern. After sometime we stopped talking because we reached my locker.

"I can bet, one day you'll be like 'Oh where's my Jacob?' 'My handsome Jacob'." He said in a girly voice and I just raised my eyebrows at him.

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

"Seriously." He said and I just shook my head at him.

"The day I said 'those words' will be my last day on this planet." I said using air quotations for 'those words' and Garrett just stuck out his tongue at me.

"ELENA!" came Amber's ear-tearing voice from behind me and I shuddered internally.

"God, this girl will make me deaf." Garret said, placing hands on his ear, as if he was checking them.

"Agreed." I said.

"I'm gonna go, not want to lose my hearing capacity at this young age." He said and a mask of horror planted on his face. Yeah, he may have pictured that how he will be as a deaf. He hugs me lightly and then went of running, leaving me alone with Amber. Traitor.

I could hear Amber running towards me so I turned around and she tackled me into a hug, jumping up and down.

"Elena, Elena, Elena!" she shouted my name again and again. What's up with her? I put my hands on her shoulders to keep her stable. She took a few breaths but there was still a stupid smile paste on her face.

"What is it, Amby?" I asked her.

"Ares is taking me out on a date!" she said squealing.

"Um.. so?" I asked a bit confused. I mean it's not like they are going on date for the first time. And she looked at me with disbelief. What?

"So?" she asked disgustingly.

"Um. Yeah? I mean it's not the first time you both are going on a date so why so jumpy?" I asked her, talking out my books from the locker.

"I'm this cheery because, he is going to introduce me to his parents!" she said and I looked up at her with wide eyes, my books still half in the locker and half in my hand.

"Really?" I asked. I was a bit surprised but again, I knew that they were serious. They both were cute together, and I can tell that Ares liked her a lot. And about meeting the parents! That was so cool, it means that they really like each other, and Ares wants to take their relationship in next level.

"Yeah! But you know I'm really nervous, what if they don't like me?" she asked scared. And I chuckled at that.

"Don't be so nervous, just be yourself, and if anything goes wrong you know that Ares will be there to handle the situation." I said putting my free hand reassuringly on her shoulder. And she nodded at me.

"Thanks!" she said and I smiled at him.

"Come girls, you are going to get late for your class." Kim said coming to stand in between us.

"Why do you always reminds us to go to the class?" I asked her now locking my locker.

"Because, if I don't then you all will probably just talk, talk and talk all the day." She said. "You know I have to take care of you guys." She added, sighing dramatically.

"Aha! But I think that you will be more than ready to take care of Jared Cameron, right?" Amber said and high fived me. We both chuckled at Kim, her face was crimson and she was looking down at her shoes.

Kim is shy, but not much when she opened up with people. But I love seeing her reaction when anyone teases her with Jared's name. She is so in love with him. And yeah, that's definitely not a crush or something, its love, pure love.

"Hey, if you want Elena can ask him about you, you know set up a date or something." Amber said using her little brain, a little too much than its capacity. We were now walking to our class, Kim in the middle, me on her left and Amber on her right. I looked at Amber raising my eyebrows giving her an 'are-you-serious'? Look.

"No, no, please no!" she begged me, clutching her books close to her chest in pure horror. I can't tell that she didn't like the idea much.

"But why not?" I asked her. I want to know why she is so scared. Look, I don't have any problem with doing all this, but I think that I should not interfere; maybe I should let that happen on its own. I don't know what will Jared think, or he is already with someone else, which I highly doubt.

But I don't want him to date Kim because I told him to, for all I know that he is only doing this because he is my friend, and he didn't really like Kim, and then in the end, Kim will be the one hurting. Yeah, I just think through things a lot, now.

"I like him I really do, but I don't have enough guts to face him, or confront him about my feelings for him." she said looking down while walking.

"I understand, but what if you wait, and suddenly you are too late?" Amber asked her. Amber was right too. Kim should approach him, what if she is late? You can't really lose the love of your life just like that.

Kim didn't said anything and Amber just smiled sadly at her at went inside the class. It was mine and Amb's calculus period. I and Kim were still standing at the door, she was sad.

"You know Kim, don't look down on yourself." I said and she looked up at me in surprise.

"I know that you are insecure of yourself, you may be thinking that 'whether I'm good enough for him or not?' just for once, don't think and just _do_. I know their looks and all can be really intimating, or whatever I don't know, but you are one beautiful girl, with a good heart, which is quiet rare." I said and she smiled up at me. I patted her shoulders and turned to walk in the class.

"Thanks Elena, you are a good friend." She said and hugged me.

"It's okay, I'm always there." I said and went in the class. I love helping almost everyone. I will do anything to give someone a little bit happiness.

Kim is nice. Like really nice, she is too naïve, but not that much. Looks can deceive. But still, it wouldn't take much effort to break her heart. And I don't want that to happen with her, I don't want her to lose her chance, which can really make her happy.

She should give it a chance. But again, look whose talking. A girl failed in love and is not strong enough to love again; because she is just too afraid.

You know what is the thing with me, give me anything to do, I'll jump from a mountain, I'll fly a fighter plane, which I seriously want to, throw me in front of train, leave me in a jungle, and hell tell me to fight, I'll gladly do that all.

But just don't tell me to love. I'm strong; I'm a strong independent girl as long as you keep the 'L' word out of my life.

I'm afraid to love again, because trust is the base for any relationship for me, and once you broke it down, it's over. I can't bear that. Doing all those things which mentioned above, I can be physically hurt, but loving someone and being betrayed, tears me apart emotionally. The pain is a lot to handle. That's why I'm taking my time.

I know that people get betrayed, and they move on. But that's the thing, I'm not 'people' I am 'me', and I'm very emotional. I get attached to people emotionally really fast. And believe me, a person; you love, betraying you isn't the best feeling in the whole world.

But I think I have to live just like that. Will ever get my prince charming? Or is it just too much to ask for? You know, may call it strange but I thought of Jacob will imagining my prince charming.

Can he and I really be together like _together_? That got me thinking, again. Garret's word _'It's about time'_ ringing in my head.

Nah! We'll just probably end up killing each other, it's just I can't handle is ego and all you know. He is just too proud of himself.

I just shook my head, smile sadly to myself. I think that I'm not that blessed in 'love' section.

Mr. Fleischer was going on with his rambling, but I didn't pay half of the attention to what he was saying. Maybe I should listen to him, don't want my grades to drop, right? So I sighed and pay attention to what he was saying, well it was quite interesting.

**A/N: Hey, so the dream was a little weird right? About what Edward and Elena talking? You'll know soon.. And yes I decided to begin a little friendship between Elena and Jacob (yay!) But of course as you can see Elena doubts her feelings so it'll just add to the drama… **

**The NEXT chapter is almost ready.. yeah And I'm planning on posting it the day after tomorrow, there will be lots of Jacob and Elena in it. So leave comments and tell me what do you think and yes.. **

"**Do have any ideas for what might happen while Jared and Kim imprinting scene, Elena will be there, do you want Jacob there too? I have written that scene without Jacob, So any Ideas? Please help me and tell how you want it to happen? That'll be a whole lot of help... **


	19. Chapter 19: If I only Knew

**A/N: Hey! So what's new? It's my HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :) Enjoyed a lot today.. :) with family and friends.. and I decided to give you all a gift on my Birthday lolzz...**

Thank you for your suggestions and comments... It helped a whole LOt!

So first gift is, I FINALLY (after 3 or so months) found the pic for ELENA

It's on my Profile..

And the second gift is obviously the CHAPTER...

So, On with the story... I'll Tell you the timeline of the story in next chapter because I'm just too tired to write anything more...

**And yes sorry I couldn't mention the names of the people who reviewed last time because I'm really tired.. But A BIG THANKS! To them! I seriously love you GUYS! **

**Well here it goes…**

**Chapter 19: If I only knew**

**Elena's POV**

It was now lunch and I was going to keep my books in the locker, Kim was with me. We were currently walking in an aisle which led to the hall, where our lockers are.

"So how was half of your day?" she asked.

"Boring." I said and she agreed.

"So do you like Jacob?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What is up with you all people? Is it Do-Elena-Like-Jacob-Day or something? Because if it is then nobody told me." I said clearly getting frustrated. Why they keep pairing up me and him!?

"Whoa! No need to get that all angry. I was just asking because you both keep staring at each other, and I even saw him following you to library too." She, I was looking at her instead of looking ahead when walking. If she knew what happened in library!

"Look, there nothing between me and him. You know N.O.T.H.I.N.G nothing!" I spelt each letter with much force. "I don't know why you all think like that!" I said she was about to say something but I stopped her with a look. "I'm not finished; we are barely fri-" I stumbled a little but caught myself from falling my calculus book fell from my hand, well the thing is that it didn't exactly land on the ground.

It landed on Jacob Black's hand. Speak of the devil.

Kim was looking between me and him and smirked. Oh! How I want to rip that smirk off of her face!

"Can't you handle your things for once?" he said rolling his eyes and then handing me back my book.

"Nah, actually I can't." I said shrugging.

"You know I won't be there every time." He said, really? He was looking at me, smugly. Oh, why did he think that I can't go on without him? First he thought that I'll get killed without him and then I won't be able to handle my things without him. Well I decided to let him give the satisfaction he wants. After all I was trying to be nice to him.

"Well, you have been till now. Jacob my savior! " I said and just to add effects I placed my free hand on my chest. Was I trying to flirt with him? He just shook his head and smiled softly.

"Sure sure." He said mostly to himself smiling, and when he was walking past me I hit him lightly on the shoulder with my book and muttered a 'stupid black' he didn't say anything back just went to wherever he was going.

Kim was smiling a very big smile for her tiny face.

"What?" I asked and we started to walk again.

"What? You were trying to flirt with him like a minute ago?" she said looking at me.

"Nopes." I just shrugged innocently.

"Oh yeah? So what was all that _'Well, you have been till now. Jacob my savior'_." She said mimicking my voice.

"Hey, I did not speak like that." I said hitting her shoulder lightly. "And, that wasn't flirting, that is called _playing along_." I said and she shook her head at me. If I wanted I could replied him back with many sarcastic comments, but he was in a good mood, and was not trying to fight with me, so I also decided to play nice. Nothing more.

"Denial." She muttered but I heard. Why everyone does think that I'm denying something? Because I'm sure that I'm not. I just let that topic drop.

Kim's locker was far on the left, so she walked away to put her books back.

Why everyone does kept saying that there is something between me and Jacob? Because if there is something I sure as hell don't see it! I just started shoving all my books, in the locker angrily. Way to ruin my mood!

**Jacob's POV  
**

Elena, that girl is weird. It's like she didn't want anyone to know her completely. I wonder why? She sometimes just frustrates me so much and on the other hand, she made me smile, which I can't help but hate. I don't want her to make me smile; I think that it's not right.

But maybe I should not be so hard on her. Maybe I should agree to mine and Sam's conversation and at least be her friend. Yeah, Sam gave me whole lecture on how I should not ignore her, because that'll hurt both of us, same old' same old'.

But then Paul joined the conversation and that's when things got complicated. He was quite low at first but due to my stubbornness of not agreeing to Sam he got angrier and made it clear that, if Elena got hurt because of me denying the imprint then things will get bad. He just can't freaking see her getting hurt! I don't like that, at all.

Then, I thought about it while preparing to go for school. I could be her friend at least, nothing more than that. I know that she can't make me feel for like I do for Bella, I can't let her make me feel like that way. I'll try to be her friend but keep my distance from her; I can't feel anything for her other than of a friendly kind of feeling.

When I reached the school, I saw her looking at me or my bike? Yeah, she was looking at my bike. She like bikes? I didn't think that she will be a kind of girl to like bikes! Then she looked at me, a kind of twinkling mischief in her eyes. What was she thinking?

Then, I looked at her properly. She was wearing a faded blue jeans and a black full sleeves, what does it call? It was like stretched 'v' in the front and half semicircle in the back, oh yeah, a v-neck, yeah that top and sneakers. Sometimes it is kind of hard to believe that she didn't belong to rich family, she is way too simple. I like it like that. She was looking beautiful; her hair was the most attracting feature along with her big black eyes. I didn't mean it in _that_ way, it was just that she was beautiful and I'm accepting it. Nothing more, not even a bit more than that!

Then I noticed that leech, what the hell is he doing there? And what the hell was Elena doing standing there? The safety of an imprint kicked in and I was suddenly mad. The guys were standing protectively in front of her. And then there was drama and so on.

I don't even know why I asked Elena where she was going. I felt like an idiot after hearing her reply. Sure the boys were gonna make of it afterwards.

Then I met her again, a few seconds ago and she seemed happy. First time, I think first time since we've met, we talked without fighting that was an improvement.

I was now walking down the hall, to my locker, which is a few block away in the left from Elena's Locker. I passed Elena, but her back was to me and she was filling in the locker with her books, well she was practically throwing them in anger? She was fine like a minute ago. I decided to go talk to her but then I noticed Jared.

Hmm... Sam must've sent him to school. Well, half of the day was over, but we were lucky enough to get even that time. I wanted to talk to him whether things were fine or not. That red-headed hadn't showed up since past two weeks. I'm starting to think that she might have gone anywhere else, but I still doubt that.

I was just about to reach to him but a girl bumped into him, that girl was kind of short, too shorter than Elena, why the hell am I bringing up Elena in every subject?

Jared looked down at her, and looked down and still he was looking down. What the hell? I was looking at him confused; I was standing like feet away from them, then I closely studied the expression on his face, I heard him gasp and his lips parted.

The realization dawned upon me and I just stood there, unable to move. He was looking at her like she meant the world to him; I can feel his ties breaking from us and a new string being attached to him. She was her first priority and then anyone else. The feeling was known, I've felt that before. He imprinted on her.

He was looking at her, like she was his everything, his reason to live, his reason to be happy. He was the happiest I've ever seen.

It was easy for him, he didn't love anyone else. But I do. I just can't wrap my head around this whole imprinting thing. Am I supposed to leave behind my life, my life before I imprinted and just accept the fact that our spirit elders had chose Elena for me? I'll tell you it's not that simple.

I fell in love with Bella naturally. I wasn't forced to do it. But with Elena, it was like; the nature imposed it on me. The idea of Elena being my soul mate, my _mate _just doesn't fit in right in my mind.

I could hear feather like footsteps coming in our way, and my head automatically snapped up in the direction the sound was coming from. Elena was coming with a large smile on her lips and she was looking at Jared. I looked at her, and thought. Would things have been easier for me if Bella wasn't in my life? Could I be happy with Elena right now? Can I love her?

I don't know but the thoughts didn't seem that good, or that bad. But it was hard. I just can't forget Bella. She is the first I love. I love her before all these supernatural things happened with me. Wasn't it supposed to be that way? Me and Bella happily in love, without Edward and Elena. Things would've been so much simpler that way. I just can't let go off Bella this easily. I can't just forget her because of I imprinted on someone I don't love. Things would've have been good if I imprinted on Bella.

I don't hate Elena. It's not her fault but it isn't mine either. I can be her friend so that it will easy for both of us. That way I can concentrate on mine and Bella's relationship.

But why was Elena coming in this way? Of course, she hadn't seen Jared in the morning so there was their bonding 'moment' still left, I thought rolling my eyes. I can't let her interrupt them; it could anger Jared for all I know. You imprint and all. I am kind of lucky that didn't lose me like the rest who imprinted.

"Jar-"Elena shouted but I cut her off by placing my hand on her mouth. She was just about to ruin it. She struggled in my hold but it was not that easy to get out of my grip.

Then, she licked my hand! How did she? I jerked my hands away from her face and she smiled bitchly at me.

"What the hell black?" she shouted at my face. Way to being friends Jacob! I thought sarcastically.

"Let's go to in the cafeteria." I said not-so interestingly, I don't know why the hell I am doing this? Yeah, why am I doing this?

"You can go if you want." She said glaring at me and then turned to look at Jared and Kim. She was looking at them with 'what-hell-did-I-miss-expression'.

"Hey, I'm Jared." He said and Elena rolled her eyes. Why?

"I know, I'm Kim." Kim said in a shy voice. Yeah, I now remember that this girl is Elena's friend.

"You know my name?" he asked surprised. Yeah, her imprint already knowing his name is like founding a treasure!

"Yeah I do." she said shyly looking to the ground. I looked at Elena, and it looked like she wanted to kill someone right now. Mood change much?

"Hey, look at me." Jared said in a cooing voice that moment I don't want to be there. I seriously need to get away from here. We already have Sam for all this crap not him too. Elena was shaking badly, is she cold, but when I looked at her, she was holding her laughter. Really? What's so funny?

I just shook my head and grabbed her arm with my right hand and placed my right hand on her back, then started to walk in the direction of cafeteria. I was surprised that she didn't protested, me touching her.

As soon as we stepped away from the love birds, Elena burst out laughing, she laughing so bad that I could see a tear rolling down her cheek. What's with her? One moment sad, the other angry and the next LOL?

"What's so funny?" I asked her and she looked at me, trying to control herself from laughing any further.

"Didn't you see that? '_Hey, look at me'_" she said trying to mimic Jared's cooing voice and I chuckled at that. "That has to be the cheesiest thing I've seen, that so damn hilarious." She said and started laughing with me joining her.

We both were laughing and the sounds of our laugh together mend in easily, just like a melting butter. Really? Butter? Who is being cheese now?

By the time we were in cafeteria we stopped laughing but her face was still red. She looked cute. It's _just_ a _compliment_.

"Jacob and Elena together and are smiling? Am I alive?" Quil said in mock horror. Elena slapped his head and grabbed a burger from his plate and he whined. Elena just shrugged and sat down between me and Embry and started eating her burger. She is different in a way from every other girl. I thought that'll be her friend, a good friend, and I'll love Bella, without anyone coming between us. The thought of Bella made my heart warm and I smiled. Things will be much easier this way; Elena could live her life without any problem.

I imprinted on Elena, it doesn't mean that I _had_ to be with _her_, I could be her protector and a friend and things will be fine.

If I only knew that how wrong I was going to be…

**Elena's POV**

Me and the guys were sitting in the cafeteria in a corner table. I just slapped Quil when he said '_Jacob and Elena together and are smiling? Am I alive? _'. I was sitting in between Jacob and Embry.

You know I was still trying to control in my laughter I just can't believe Jared said '_hey look up at me.'_ I was about to put that burger in my mouth but I cracked up again, and Jacob rolled his eyes smiling at me. Hearing Jared said those words, felt like I was watching an extra cheese movie.

I grabbed Jacob's shoulder, I was still laughing. His arm was hot like really hot. But I decided to let that go for now.

"Sorry, I just can't get that words out of my head." I said looking up at him. everyone was watching us, the guys I mean, Embry raised his eyebrows at me teasingly and I just rolled my eyes.

"What's so funny?" Quil asked with his mouth full.

"Ask Jared." Jacob said taking a bite from his hotdog and I nodded. I looked at Jacob, and he was looking way too cute eating. He was eating like; he didn't get food for ages! The rest of the guys were the same. I looked at all of them and sighed. I feel complete with them around. It was like I have no worries at all, there was someone for me and I liked that.

Then the Cullen's entered the cafeteria or should I say glided into the cafeteria. Their movements were too swift, too abnormal to be exact and among them was Bella, clumsy Bella. First were Emmet and her chick, then Edward and Hawk, and at last were Pixie and that honey color haired boy.

Bella just didn't fit in there. She was like odd one out among them!

Edward and Emmet smiled at me, and I nodded my head at that.

I heard growls, no wonder! I felt all the guys go stiff. I mean like seriously, they just smiled they didn't walk to me and said that 'hey I want to drink your blood, do you mind?' they just smiled and I replied back. End o' the story.

I just rolled my eye at that. Stupid testosterone!

"So anything new?" I asked the guys trying to ease the tension that was building up in between us.

"Nah! We were planning to go to the beach in the evening, you want to come?" Embry asked.

"Do you have to ask that? Of course I am coming." I said smiling at him and he nodded at me. The idea of going to beach sounds really good, I could use some fresh air.

Then the boys started talking about something that I don't know, and I didn't interrupt them because I was suddenly feeling strange.

I looked around and my eyes stopped in the direction of the Cullens. They were just sitting and chatting. There was a plate of food only in front of Bella. Figured!

Just as my eyes landed on that Pixie looking girl, she stiffed. She wasn't looking at me, or anyone else, she was just looking off into space. I looked at her confused. I just shifted my gaze from her. Weird.

I was sitting perfectly fine but then I don't know why, the flashbacks of my dreams started to dance in my head.

Those haunting red eyes. My conversation with Edward. Me glaring at Jacob, that wolf looking at me with sympathy. Someone calling out for me. The feeling of my body being thrown at something hard and the most frightening that wolf dying in front of me. All these images were moving so fast that my head was spinning and I gripped my chair tightly. I didn't want anyone to notice, so I tried to compose myself. I looked to my back to avoid seeing at the guys faces.

What the hell just happened? Why the dream back so suddenly? I thought it was just a nightmare but now it's getting creepy. I'm not even sleeping right now!

I was looking here and there when I saw that Edward staring back at me with wide expression. Like he knew what just went through my mind. I quickly looked away, breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jacob said unsure looking up at me.

"Yeah, I am fine." I lied looking down at me.

"You don't look like you're fine." Seth said. Of course because I'm not! I don't know what the hell that dream means!

"I'm okay." I said and smiled trying to assure them. They nodded unsurely at me.

"Can I talk to you for a second, _alone_?" Came Edmund's voice from behind me and he put more pressure on the word 'alone'. I mentally slapped myself. Really? This time he decided to come up and talk to me? Is he out of his mind? I just closed my eyes tightly, trying to prevent what was going to happen.

"Get the hell away from her." Jacob said in dangerously calm voice. My eyes were still closed tightly.

"I'm not talking to you." Edmund or whatever said in his unnatural calm voice.

"The hell you are not!" Jacob said standing up and glaring at him. They were standing at an arms distance.

"Stop." I said standing up between them and saying softly. I don't want to cause a scene.

"Elena, I need to talk to you, _now_." Edward said looking at me, and I just avoided his gaze. Why is he doing things to make Jacob madder by every passing second? Jacob took a step forward his hands curling up into fist.

"She is not going to be anywhere near _you_." Jacob said as he started to shake slightly. The guys were about to stand up but I looked at them, dared them to stand up, they just got glued to their seat. Here I am trying to control the situation and they are not helping by joining in the oh-so-heated-conversation!

"Jacob, calm down." I said placing my hands on his fist and rubbing it gently. He looked up at me, he was breathing heavily but his shaking stopped. I smiled a small smile at him.

"Edm-ward, now is not the time." I said to him, pleadingly him with my eyes. I don't want to start a fight for no reason. Bella was now behind Edward, eyeing me and then her gaze shifted to our joined hands and I saw her jaw tighten. Really Bella?

"Just leave." I said. Jacob was about to say something else but I just squeezed his hands tightly and he stepped back.

"What's going on Edward?" Bella said. Oh god! Can't she shut her mouth for one damn second?! I was handling it very well without her interruption!

"It's nothing Bella, nothing." I said looking her directly in the eye. She says one more word and she'll be the biggest moron on the earth! Well, she still is, but still.

"I didn't ask you." She retorted back at me. Really? Well sorry sweetie, I can handle you some other time because unlike you I don't like to fight over something stupid.

"Leave Edward, I am not gonna say it one more time." I said looking up at him; he stared at me for a long time. But I didn't back away, he just nodded his head and Bella looked up at him in shock.

Yeah girl, I am just that persuasive!

Edward and Bella left.

"What was that all about?" Embry asked when he saw them getting back on their table and I sighed.

"Nothing." I said and was about to walk away but Jacob grabbed my hand; of course this man can't let me go until he got his damn answers!

"What did he want?" he asked his eyes hard.

"You were right here Jacob, he didn't tell me what he wants, so I don't know." I said in a monotone.

He looked at me for a long moment and then let go off of my hand. Just then the bell rang, well now I don't have to make an excuse for leaving.

"I'll see you guys later." I said and they nodded.

I rushed out of the cafeteria. I just don't know what the hell happened back there. About what Edmund wants to talk to me? I think I knew deep down, but it just seemed impossible. He couldn't know what I dreamed about. Right?

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. I met Kim, in the way to my class; it'll work for a distraction! And I was surprised to see Jared wasn't with her.

She saw me and started running towards me hugged me so tightly, like really tightly for someone as small as her.

"Elena!" she squealed still hugging me close. I chuckled at her.

"Whoa! There girl, what happened?" I asked when she let go off me.

"Jared, talked to me!" she said and I remembered their previous encounter. I smiled at her.

"That's awesome!" I said and she chuckled. That girl was being really happy.

"He asked me out on a date!" she said and my smile matched hers.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, and yes!" she said jumping up and down. And I chuckled at her.

"That's like a dream come true for you right?" I said and she nodded, blushing.

"I'm really happy for you." I said sincerely and she smiled softly at me and then hugged me again, but this time it was a soft hug.

"Thank you Elena." She said and I patted her head.

"Its okay and your welcome." I said smiling up at her. I could see the shine in her eyes, which was new, and was due to Jared. It was her for love him that was clearly visible in her eyes. I was happy that at least someone was happily in a relation. I swear to god, if Jared ever hurt her, I won't let him get away with it easily, no chance at all.

"Oops, you have to go to your class." She said.

"Maybe you should stop worrying about me and divert your focus on someone else." I said teasingly wiggling my eyebrows at her and she blushed.

"I'll see you later." She said and was about to walk but-

"I hardly doubt that, because I think that you would like to see someone else now, like every minute of your day." I said teasingly again and she just shook her head at me and walked away.

That girl was definitely in love. I smiled shooking my head slightly and went straight for my next class.

This was my last period, English and I was sitting in the last bench near the window, my permanent seat now and was just waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Jacob entered the class and looked around in the room, and his eyes settled on the free seat next to mine.

Okay, I have no problem with him sitting next to me. But if he said anything stupid, I swear I'll teach him a lesson. I don't want to get a detention again, and definitely not because of him.

"Hey." He said sitting next to me.

"Hi." I said still looking ahead. The conversation ended right there because the teacher entered the class. She started teaching and I looked at Jacob, he was looking at the board, but I can bet that his mind was wandering off somewhere else.

I decided that maybe I should ask him the question I want to ask.

"Where is Paul?" I asked and he looked at me. Suddenly his eyes were hard. Hmm.. He definitely doesn't like Paul.

"He has some work to do." he said and then looked ahead again. Yeah, like chasing vampires and all.

"Okay, he is fine right?" I said and he looked irritated by my question.

"Yes miss, your oh-so-precious-Paul is fine." He said in a mocked tone, his voice was low so that the teacher won't catch us talking. I rolled my eyes at his reply. Dumb black.

Paul was out there in the forest, god knows doing what, so I just asked him whether he was okay or not, there was no need to behave that way.

But I felt bad for the guys, why they have to skip school? It'll ruin their studies. Being a wolf at a young age, it's just so many responsibilities. How did they manage that?

"Does it hurt?" I asked my voice was barely audible but I was sure that he heard it because he looked at me confused.

"What hurts?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Does changing into a w-wolf hurts?" I asked him elaborating my question. He looked taken back at my question like he didn't want expected me asking him this.

"Yeah." He said. "It hurts when we phase for the very first time." He said again. I just looked at him. It was like he was lost in his memories. I thought that conversation was over but my eyes snapped up again to him when he started saying.

"It hurts like hell. It felt like your skin is being peeled off of your skin. And abruptly your temperature rises. When it happened to me, I was scared, I was scared badly. The pain was too much to bear. I thought that something was wrong with me. I wished I died that time rather than to be going through that pain." He said slowly, his eyes never meeting mine. He was looking straight at a wall. There was sadness in his eyes.

It hurt me to see him like this. Does that mean that the rest of the guys had to go through that pain also? That ached my heart more. They didn't deserve this.

Seth is barely a child and the time in which he should worry about nothing other than his looks, has to chase vampires. It was not fair. Jacob didn't deserve any of this. None of them too.

"I was sixteen when I phased." He said looking at me but I looked away, why them? Why he? They all are so good; they deserve a happy life, not a life in which they should chase vampires!

"It's all good now, though. It doesn't hurt anymore and we just enjoy It." he said and I looked at him raising my eyebrows, enjoy it? He smiled at me but didn't explain.

"Seth thinks that he is the fastest." Jacob said rolling his eyes and I smiled, that's my Seth! It amazes me to see how they find something good from something bad. It was really a unique gift, which I don't have! They just enjoy living.

"I bet he is." I said and now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows at me.

"Please, I can beat him anytime." He said and I snorted.

"I would like to see that." I said.

"You wouldn't be able to, because we are fast." He said challenging me.

"Aha! Well I am faster." I said and he laughed like it was a joke or something. The teacher looked at him and he mumbled a 'sorry' and then the teacher went back write something at the board.

I smiled at him. Maybe just maybe we could be good friends. Jacob was finally behaving with me and it was a lot easier to handle him now. It was nice to talk to him without trying to practically kill each other in the process. He is kind of cute. Just a _compliment_ okay, nothing else.

The smile was still plastered on his face from my previous 'Joke'.

If I only knew how right I was to say that thing…

**A/N: So things are gonna change super fast between them.. :)**

And guys.. you are not feedback-ing properly... Do tell me what do you think.. :) I'm not getting much response from you all… and it's not good at all!

**So please Review.. and tell me what you think of this story.. Suggestions are always welcome.. :) **

**REVIEW (Please?)**


	20. Chapter 20: WTHIAMTAC!

**A/N: Hey, so it's been pretty long huh? Well but I'm really sorry that it took so long :( But thanks for waiting..!**

**Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate them so much!**

**No one told me what they think of Elena's Picture?**

**STORY LINE:** So the story is set in Eclipse. Bella went with Jacob to his Garage after visiting her Mom, Jacob told her about imprinting and she told him that Edward will change her after Graduation. Jacob gets angry and ran away for two weeks. Meanwhile Elena came back, and befriends with the guys. Jacob came back and then you know the rest of the story. Also, the things with Victoria are going to be according the plot in this story, so don't get confused :)

If you still have any doubt or you are confused feel free to ask me! :)

So well here we go...

**Chapter 20: Why the hell am I talking about couches? **

"_You are mine."_ Aidan's voice rang in my head and I woke up with a jolt, I forgot that I was sleeping on the couch and fall straight on the floor on my face.

"Ow!" I said standing up, still a bit dizzy. Aidan's grey eyes were dancing in my head. I pressed my back against the couch and bring my legs close to my chest.

"Please, please. Please not him!" I silently begged. I just don't have the guts to face him. I pretend so hard not to break down, but I just can't stand a minute in front of him. I think it's hard to heal when your _heart_ is wounded. I forced back in my tears, I will not start this again. I have worked so hard to come out of that phase and I won't let my efforts go in vain. Not at all.

Kodo came running from upstairs. I didn't smile to hide my worries; I don't have to put up a façade in front of him. He silently sat beside me and just looked up at me.

"It hurts." I said and he looked at me, pained.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to forget him." I sometimes think that why it is so hard for me to forget him, I mean there are so many others people who get cheated on but after a certain time they too start to live there life with someone they love.

I asked my grandmother this and she told me that, my style of loving someone is different. I trust the person too fast and too easily, which in turn cause me pain. I was young when I met Aidan, but I got attached to him so fast, maybe because he was everything which I heard in stories or saw in movies. He was the perfect example of a gentleman. But I don't think that it is important to be old to love too deeply, no, that's not necessary, at least not in my case.

Now when I look back, I understand what my grandma wants to told me. I was never a girl for dating or having so many boyfriends and whatnot. I'm a girl of traditions, call it boring or old fashioned or whatever, but this is who I'm. I'm not saying that I'm against dating or anything, no, it's just that I don't find it interesting. Kurt used to say that I'm born in the wrong centaury.

Then Aidan came in my life and it was like a dream come true. He was everything which I dream for my prince to be. But I was too blind to see the truth behind it. I gave him all my love and what he did? He ruined it all and he ruined me too.

After that it was like I was stabbed right in the heart, and everything seems fake to me. It was like the concept of 'love' for me changed entirely. My grandma told me not to lose faith, because there is even someone better waiting for me, who will love me unconditionally.

I chuckled remembering that. Someone waiting for me? Who would want a girl like me? Dakota would have practically slapped me if I said this in front of her.

Oh good lord, I'm losing my mind here. But that's real me. I'm that emotional; I don't let anyone know that, is a different thing. To others I'm a funky, outgoing girl.

"Gah! I'm hungry!" I said getting up from the floor. Kodo was still lying on the floor; he is just being lazy for no reason.

"Lazy Dog!" I said and he glared at me. "Stupid" I mumbled and was about to step in the kitchen but there was a knock on the door. I went in the living room to see the clock and it was only 2:30 in the noon. Dad cannot be home so soon.

"Who on earth is this?" I mumbled angrily as I went to open the door.

"Well, well who do have here?" I said smirking in front of my guests. "I really didn't expect for you to be here." I added. I wanted to eat something, now I can't! God!

"Believe me neither did i." Emmet said grinning as he leaned against the doorframe of my house.

"Elena, I have to talk to you." Edward said from coming behind Emmet, I was surprised to see them both. "It's important." He added and I rolled my eyes. He is been trying to get to me to talk about something, I can't believe he walked up to my house, or drive whatever.

"Does it look like I care?" I said cocking my eyebrows at him, and Emmet snickered. I really don't care what he wants, because I'm damn hungry! And I'm not most polite person on the earth when I'm hungry.

"Well you have to because it concerns you too." Edward said glaring at me. Sometimes I just couldn't understand him. One moment he behaves too nicely and the other he is like he wants to kill someone or something.

"Then I will take care of it my way, I don't need your help." I said sternly glaring at him.

"Aw! You really are some girl." Emmet said and I nodded and smiled at him. He is kind of cute!

"Don't make this hard!" Edward practically growled at me.

"Easy bro!" Emmet chimed in glaring at Edward.

"You are the one making this hard _Eddie_, I said I don't want to talk, do you have trouble understanding English or should I talk in French?" I said to him and he gave me a death glare. What is his problem?

Kodo come to stand beside me and he started growling at them. Okay, so Kodo didn't like the vampires. Wait, I'm talking to vampires, alone? I almost forget that they are vampires! They could suck my blood any moment. Does knowing this made me afraid of them? Nah, I'm just too cool to be afraid!

"Easy Kodo, they are just …_visitors_." I said and Emmet raised his eyebrows at me.

"I thought that we were friends?" Emmet said and I snorted.

"Really? How many times have we talked before? Two or three? That doesn't make us friends." I said.

"Well, that's bad!" he said to almost himself shrugging.

"Will you two stop bickering? We came here for some important talking!" Edward interrupted our conversation.

"What's up with him Emmet? Bella not kissing him or anything?" I said smiling evilly and Emmet winked at me. We both high-fived each other. It's really easy to get along with him, but him only.

"Maybe you are right he seems over the edge the whole day." Emmet said and I chuckled at that.

"I'm asking you nicely, tell me." Edward ordered. How dare he order me?

"I don't know what you want to know about and if I do I won't tell you so you better go!" I said glaring at him. Edward is making this really hard, why does he have to be such a Dumbo? He could've asked me nicely and I could've told him nicely but no he has to order me and mess everything up! Well his loss.

Kodo barked at them and I closed the door on their faces.

"Stupid Hemogoblins!" I mumbled and Kodo snickered. I now really think that he was a human in his last life.

"Yeah so where were we? Hmm.. Eating" I said to Kodo and was about to walk in the Kitchen but there was a knock on the door, again.

God, they didn't really understand at first time! I stomped to the door and opened it with much force. I would give them a good piece of mind.

"I'm really sorry but you don't leave me any other option." Edward said and I looked at him confused.

"I'm so not involved in this." Emmet said putting up his hands in surrender.

"What are you two talking about?" Before I could get any reply Edward put me on his shoulders and started to walk towards his Volvo.

"You Edward whatever Cullen, put me down this instant or face my wrath, I won't you let…" I couldn't get to finish my sentence because he threw me on the passenger's side seat and locked the door.

Emmet got in the behind and Edward started driving.

"Edward, I'm telling, this is the biggest and last mistake of your life, because you are going to JAIL after that!" I shouted at him.

"I swear if you don't stop the car this instant I will _jump_ out!" I threatened and turned around to open the door. Damn! It was locked. Then an idea clicked in my head and I started to shout.

"Help me! This pale-faced cold Man or boy is trying to kidnap me!" I shouted and band my hands against the glass window. I was beating the window furiously, but of course the glass was hard.

"Bro, her shouting can cause us trouble!" Emmet said to Edward and I glared at him.

"I think that I have to do _that_." Edward said and I looked at him now really confused.

"You have to do what?" I whispered. Are they gonna kill me? Are they gonna drink my blood? Nooo, I don't want to die like this. I always wanted to die like a hero, in a fight or something, not in a Volvo with two freaking vampires around me. Plus, I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone!

Edward pulled out a handkerchief from him pocket, it was white.

Uh-oh!

Oh no!

"You are not gonna make me smell chloroform, aren't you?" I asked scared and Edward stretched out his hand to my face. I was now completely pressed up against the window.

"No, I don't do well with chem-" I was about to finish my sentence but he pressed the handkerchief against my face, I tried to hold in my breath but at last I sniffed it and my head started to feel little dizzy.

"I'm really sorry, but it has to be done." I heard Edward's now fading voice, and boy how I want to kill him right now! He will pay for it!

"You're gonna be in deep shit bro." Emmet mumbled and I was sure of one thing that Edward was going to be dead, and I will be the one to kill him, how? That's for later. I thought before I completely blacked out.

I was feeling I don't know weird and tired? I could feel myself lying on something soft. My head was kind of paining and I could hear hush voices around me. I couldn't really hear what they were saying so it was increasing my headache more. My body was slightly aching. What did happen?

I tried to open my eyes, only to close them again due to the bright light. So I just decided to pay attention to what were people saying around me.

"She is unconscious for 10 minutes now, how strong was the dose?" a man said.

"It wasn't that strong, she will be up soon." Said another male voice.

"Why did you bring her here?" I heard some girl's voice, she was angry.

"We have to know about _that_, love." Said the second male voice.

"But it can cause some serious trouble for us, son. They won't be too happy if they find out about her." Said the first male voice, his voice was abnormally calm.

"We will deal with that later"

"You know, now I think doing this wasn't such a good idea." A kind of unsure person said. "It will be a disaster when she woke up." He added.

What the hell are they talking about? And who are 'they'? And what did they have to know about?

Wait, where I am and what am I doing lying on something with my eyes closed? And my head is hurting?

I was sure of one thing that this was not my house; it just can't be because I was not getting _that_ feeling.

I again tried to open my eyes but this time slowly. It took me a few seconds to adjust my eyes to the brightness but was successful.

"Wait, she's waking up!" a bell like voice said and all the whispering stopped. Am I VIP or something?

I blinked my eyes few times then sat up; I realized that I was sitting on a couch, a white couch. My house doesn't have a white couch. Who the hell buys a white couch? The white couches can get dirty so easily. No offense or anything, it's just my thinking. Back in London, in our palace we have white couches too but again there are people to look after them, and there are not toddlers to ruin it by splashing hotdog sauce or hot chocolate like me. But why the hell am I talking about couches?

I looked around and saw an angry looking Bella, a stern looking Edward, a kind of guilty looking Emmet, a cheery looking Alice, a boring looking Rosalie, a I-don't-want-to-talk-to-anyone looking Jasper and two other figures, just to mention they were pale faced too.

It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that I was in Cullen's house or should I say Mansion? The house was big, pretty big; my house was shorter than theirs, because big house makes me feel empty.

There were good furniture's all over the house, and paintings of some great artists, with nice decorations. Hmm... Someone has a taste in fashion here.

This house is pretty good than mine's, but again everyone have their own tastes. This mansion is nothing compared to my house back in London, my granddad agreed to let us stay out of the palace on the condition that we have to live in the house selected by him, and of course he wouldn't chose something simple, because he wants everything in style and perfect and whatnot. But again why the hell am I talking about houses?

But still what am I doing here?

"Hi, I'm so glad to finally be able to meet you!" Alice said with a little too much excitement.

"Um.. we study in the same school?" I said looking at her and she just smiled at me. okay.. her cheeriness is starting to freak me out!

"Yeah, but we never get to introduce ourselves properly!" she sang and I nodded my head awkwardly. Everyone in the room was looking at me. like they were waiting for a bomb to explode. But why?

Why am I here?

I tried to remember how I ended up here.

I didn't know but I was looking directly at Edward. He looked at me with guilt expression.

My throat was dry and my head was aching. Last time, this happened to me was when I was in a chemistry lab; actually I don't so well with chemicals and all, they really get into my head.

Chemical?

CHEMICAL. And that's how I remembered it all. Edward and Emmet come to my house and Edward asking me to tell him something, and then I remembered him carrying me to his car and putting me in and making me sniff that damn Handkerchief!

"YOU DAMN ! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME? I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted at him and went in his direction only to be held by Emmet.

"Let me go!" I said struggling in his grasp, but it like he was made of stone!

"You'll hurt yourself." He said calmly and I knew that there was no point in struggling because he just won't let me go so I calmed myself, taking deep breath.

"Let me go now." I said sternly and he realized me.

"You are in big trouble Mr. Fangs!" I said and the others expect Bella and Edward smiled at his new nick name.

"I have an explanation" he said, that only made me angrier.

"Does it look like I care for your explanation?" I spat at him. "You damn, kidnapped me from my house, and then made me inhale chloroform! And I am just wearing my sweats and a baggy t-shirt, and no footwear's!" I shouted at him. Jasper was looking intently at me and it was like a wave of calmness hit me. I didn't feel much angry now.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at me.

"I don't give a damn about your sorry." I said calmly, much to my surprise. I remembered him throwing in my car, did they locked the house or not? Otherwise I was gonna get an earful from dad.

Wait. A. Second!

Where the hell is Kodo? What did they do to him? All my calmness flew out of the window, I was angry right now. I was damn angry right now.

"Where is Kodo?" I asked in a dangerously calmed tone. I was glaring directly into Edward's eyes.

"Just sit down and we will tell you everything." He said.

"I don't give a damn about that; I think I asked you a question! Where is Kodo?" I asked again and my voice rising with each word.

Edward looked at Jasper and Jasper was looking at me he shook his head slightly at Edward and they looked at me surprise.

I was so not in the mood for playing games; my entire happy and joking mood was gone. I was dead serious right now.

"I'm not gonna ask again." I threatened them.

"He is fine, he is in the house, and we didn't bring him along because he kind of _repelled_ us." Emmet said trying to reassure me.

"I swear to god, if anything happened to him, even a little scratch, you will be gone." I said and Bella took a step back due to my intense gaze at Edward. You better not mess with what is mine! Emmet was slightly surprised to see me this angry.

Yeah, that's not new to me. Everyone gets tricked by my happy-go-lucky-nature. But make me mad, and you will see the real and more dominant side of me. That's the truth.

"Elena honey, please sit down" a beautiful lady said softly smiling at me. She was as beautiful as any other's in the room, but her eyes held a motherly feeling. I was awestruck to see such an emotion in a vampire.

I don't know why I obeyed her and sat down on the couch. Another fang, which I don't know came and sat by my side.

"I apologize for my son's behavior." He said and I was surprised. He is Edward's father? "I'm his adoptive Father." He said that seemed to clear some confusion in my head, which I like to keep to myself only.

"Carlisle Cullen" he said stretching out his hand to me with a warm smile on his face. I was really mesmerized by his polite behavior, well polite for being a Vampire. I was still not in a good mood but if he is being nice, so it won't hurt me to play nice too. Who said that Vampires can't be good? His eyes held hope and I don't want to break that.

"Hello Sir." I said and took his hand. I didn't feel the need to say my name because I think that I'm famous enough!

"Call me Carlisle, and how your head is, still hurting?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm not-"

"Good with chemicals, yeah that explains the headache." He said finishing my sentence. And it was not normal. "I'm a doctor." He said smiling at my eyes widened.

"You are a vampire and you are a Doctor? When on earth did they start giving license to Vampires?!" oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Carlisle chuckled at that.

"Yeah, well I get it somehow." He said smiling at me and I awkwardly smiled back at him. This all is so weird, not in my whole life I imagined that I will talk to a doctor, who is a vampire!

"This is my wife Esme." He said pointing at a woman, yeah that woman with motherly feeling. I slightly smiled at her and she beamed back at me. Whoa! Happy much? Because I'm not.

I really wasn't feeling comfortable here, like I wasn't meant to be here.

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked nicely, too bad I was really not in a good mood, so they have to make what I want.

"I want to eat Apple and Spinach Salad with Cheddar" I said and she looked at me surprise, yeah that's right, you done a terrible mistake by asking me what I want to eat. "Now" I said and Edward sighed angrily.

"It will take nearly two hours!" he said and I glared at him.

"Does it look like it's my problem?" I said pointing my index finger at my face. "You should've thought about this before you kidnapped me!" I shouted this time.

"Don't worry dear; I'll try to make it soon." Esme said before running in the Kitchen. Maybe I should keep them all busy before evening, so that dad can know that I'm nowhere to be found, and then he will come looking for me with the police force. But I just hope the vampires don't drink my blood until then. It can be a perfect plan!

**A/N: So how was it? Bad Edward! The next chapter is ready just the ending is left; I will probably post it after half an hour or later tomorrow. But you know what you have to do! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**CAN MAKE IT TO 100 REVIEWS? I WOULD LOVE IF WE DID! **

**The nextchapterwill continue from here and the pack will be in it! The next chapter will probably end with chatting between Elena and Jacob :) So, of course there will be drama! If you want anything to happen then just leave the idea in the comment. Although it is written but if I like the idea I will love to change it :)**

**And this to my lovely reviewers: **

**Saphire644:** Hey! Well, if you want to know what the story is about then you should read it carefully. I know that I'm not able to write summary, but I'm trying too. It is my first attempt and I think I will learn it. Sorry if you are not satisfied, but I'm trying my best. Thanks.

**SilentTalker2000:** Thanks!

**moola (guest):** Yeah, I'm planning on probably doing that, but a bit later in the story. Thanks for the suggesting! Love it!

**anvi. emma: **Yeah, Bella getting jealous, will be one hell of a scene, but before that I have to clear up everything, about the secrets and all, but don't worry the story will soon be going in that plot! Thanks!

**taylor-wolves:** Thanks! Yeah I know, actually my grammar is not that good, and my Beta Reader kind of disappeared? Maybe she is busy. But don't worry I'll work on that! I always wait for your review! Because I know that you will review no matter what! Thanks!

**littlesmiley (guest):** Thanks! And yeah, believe me the story is far from being done! You will have to stick with me for a while :) Thanks!

**sabiiraaah1:**Thanks!

**REVIEWS! **


	21. Chapter 21: Normal

**A/N: Yeah so, I'm not gonna say anything cause I think I don't deserve.**

**We finally made it across 100 REVIEWS! Thanks! Thanks who followed and favorite-d this story!**

**Thanks to you all:**

**twiheart12:** Well Thanks you so much! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Changing Moods:** Thanks! Hope you like this one too!

**LobstaFace17:** Okay, so here it is! Thanks!

**nene82743:** I missed him too! He will here shortly! And a special thanks to you because you are my 100th reviewer! Yay!

**Tamani:** Thanks! That took me to write three chapters before I finally settled on this idea!

**Silent:** You'll know all the answers real soon, maybe in the next to next chapter! And I'd like to take a whiff of your hair! :P

**SilentTalker2000:** You know what; I think you are the one who made me write! Thanks to your violent threats! Love you!

**madison. :** Really? I looked at the picture of Scott when you mentioned it, and it's pretty much sums up with my image of Juan. I've heard of that show and even watched it for 10 minutes or so but never got the story, because I started with season so I just quit it. Thanks!

**taylor-wolves:** Yeah, they are not gonna fight that much in my opinion, they'll become friend soon, maybe in the mid of next chapter so yay! Thanks!

**anvi. emma:** Happy LATE diwali to you too! My diwali was good, what about yours? And yeah, this chapter is going to be pretty cool between those two! And yes Eddie is in big trouble! Thanks!

**So here it goes:**

**Chapter 21: Normal**

I didn't expect this at all. I sitting in the house full of vampires, in my pajamas and baggy shirt, bare footed. Yeah, I definitely didn't expect this at all. And a vampire who is a doctor is the head of the house? How funny is that?

There was silence in the room. There can't be this much silence in a house, it is not natural! Currently, I'm getting bore and Bella's continuous glaring isn't helping a bit. She was practically glaring daggers in my direction. It's nothing new to me though. I just don't understand what the hell is that girl's problem? I haven't even done anything to her, _yet!_But if she keep looking at me like I've snatched away her precious toy, then the day I teach her a lesson isn't that far. I'm dead serious.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I snapped at her and Emmet chuckled. Does he have to laugh or chuckle at everything I say? Or is it that I'm just that funny? Should I rethink about being a comedian?

"I don't need your picture, I don't keep pictures of girls like _you_!" she spat at me. Aha! Someone's not in a good mood and that'll be me. You messed with the wrong girl on the wrong day, Bella!

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you don't like to keep pictures of sweet, intelligent, and innocent girls like me, _my bad_!" I said in a sickening sweet voice. Emmett and Rosalie chuckled. Did I just say Rosalie? I should definitely think about being a comedian. Everyone else had little smiles on their faces except Edella. Bella looked annoyingly at me but dropped her gaze.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically and sighed putting my hands on my chest. Then give Bella a dirty look.

I was looking at a boy, who was standing in a corner of the room; he was Alice's guys, honey colored hair, what was his name again? Urgh! Whatever it was. He was looking at me like he was trying to figure something out. He was kind of cute, but in a creepy way. You understand what I mean? Well, I didn't understand that myself. He was still looking at me. Is he, a he-Bella? Oh, how funny!

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Jasper Hale." He said stiffly. There was a respect in his voice, a tone that didn't belong in the generation. He smiled slightly but not much. His tone was like, I don't know, maybe like a defense person or something? I'm not sure. But he was still creepy.  
I don't know but I was just not getting a good feeling here, this atmosphere was really uninviting.

"Whatever." I replied not so softly, because I was still angry. I'm not here for introductions! He grinned at my reply. Was that a joke? His hands were crossed over his chest; he was still looking at me. Why is he giving me that kind of look when, someone knows something about you? What did he knows about me?

I just looked away, he was creeping me out.

Everyone was looking at me. No one saying a thing. Bella still wore that ugly expression on her face. This is so getting old!  
And I'm so done!

"Are you gonna tell me why am I here or should I leave?" I said getting frustrated and standing up from the couch. Everyone looked at me. God, first they kidnap me then they didn't tell me why they did that? What is it? A joke?

Edward walked near me, but he was much closer to Bella.

"Sit down, we will tell you everything." Edward said and sat on the couch with Bella attached to him.

I was standing my arms crossed over my chest. I was glaring at him.

He was waiting for me to sit down. He really wants to play 'stand up and sit' down game with me? Seriously?

"I listen from my ears, not legs! Spit it out!" I said or more like shouted. This boy was really getting on my nerves.

"What do you know about Victoria?" he asked me. His voice was hard, I never saw him using that tone before, but again we didn't talk that much.

Wait, who is Victoria?

Is he asking me about Victoria secrets?

Okay that was lame. Why would he ask me about Victoria Secrets?

"Who is she?" I asked confused. There was blur and all of a sudden Edward was towering over me, I stumbled back a little in surprise, and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that he was angry.

"Don't play games with me; I know that you know her! Tell me how you know her!" he all but shouted at me and I didn't even blink for once. He was furious, and was trying really hard not to touch and hurt me. But how dare he order me?

All jokes and funny side aside, I glared back at him. He kidnapped me, I didn't say anything, he locked up my dog, I _restrain_myself from doing anything, and now he is shouting and ordering me? This was so done now! He is seriously getting to my bad side!

He was still towering over me, his eyes hard, yeah like I'm scared if those eyes. I glared back with equal intensity. It's not that easy to break me mister!

"Hey you Edmund listen to me and listen carefully!" I said dangerously as I snapped my fingers at him. "No one orders me, _no one_, get it? And watch your tone while talking to _me_. I'm not gonna tolerate that! You are the one who kidnapped. One phone call, only one phone call and vampire or not, you'll be in jail, okay?" I spat at him. He really got me this time. I was done tolerating them all! Emmett was looking at me impressed, like I care!

I took a step away from Edward and closed my eyes trying to calm myself. Then I opened my eyes, and walked to him.

"And one advice for you, if you need help then first go and learn how to ask for help. Maybe it'll help you in future." I said disgustingly and pushed at his chest. He took a few steps backward. So much for being calm.

He was looking at me wide eyed and Emmet had an amused expression on his face along with Alice, Rosalie and that Jasper.

Bella was surprised; yeah she didn't expect me to behave with him precious Edward.

"You should really be in your limits mister." I said to Edward and he looked guilty, yeah like that matters to me!

He sighed and rubbed his hands across his face, a very human like gesture.

"I'm really sorry; all these things are really getting to me." Edward said; Bella rubbed his elbow, maybe to comfort him or something. Things? What things?

"That's not a good excuse." I said my voice still having that edge in it.

"Elena, we just wanted to know what you know about Vic-that red headed vampire." Carlisle said and all the color drained from my face. He just said red headed?

What on the earth they have to do with her? Why are they asking about her to me? What does she have to do with them?

An image of red flashed in my mind. Her voice rang in my ears. I can feel her cold hands touch my neck. Her threats to me, her blood red eyes, everything.

Her name is Victoria? Is she their friend or something? Is she back? Does she ask the Cullen for help to get to me? This can be it, but I was having a hard time believing it. They didn't seem that kind of people to me. But again I don't know them much.

I was fine until that dream came rushing to me. Fight, there was a big fight. I was fighting along.

_"It's time to say good bye to your dog." _A voice rang and a badly injured Jacob was lying in front of me.

I was breathing hard, I was feeling very sick. The memory of Jacob lying in a pool of blood was nauseous. I'm not the girl to be afraid of blood, but seeing _Jacob's_blood did it. The room was open, but I was feeling like I was being trapped here.

"Sorry, I have to go." I said swallowing hard and started for the door but Edward grabbed my arm. I looked back at him with wide eyes.  
"Please tell us what you know, we need your help." Edward practically begged. I can see the urgency in his eyes. I was debating on whether telling him about vampy and my meeting or not. I mean, why does he need my help? What can I possibly do?

"My help? For what?" I asked trying to get out his grip, but failing. Edward impatiently closed his eyes.

"Look, it's really important okay?" He said eagerly. "I know that you know her." He added.

Finally, I freed myself from his grasp and took a step backwards.

"I never said that I didn't know her!" I replied coldly looking him in the eyes.

"Lives are at cost, Elena." Carlisle said smoothly. He was trying to handle the situation.

Lives? Is someone going to die? The fight! Is there going to be a fight? I looked around the room, and saw expectant face.

"Why should I help you?" I asked lowly, looking unsurely at Edward. He shifted and looked back at Bella, then he looked at me, there was pain evident in his eyes.

"It's about Bella, her life is in danger." He said no emotion in his eyes. I looked up at him; I can see him silently begging to me. He was scared.  
He was scared for her.

Oh, He _loves_her! He freaking love her! And she is after another boy? How sick? My eyes were wide, I was shocked. I didn't know that he loved her like that. And he loves her so much. It wouldn't take a genius to know that just by looking at Edward, but I think I was really over the concept of love. I thought that it was a crush or something but damn he was serious.

Dang!

"What does Bella have to do with all this?" I asked and Edward looked like he was ready to rip out my head.

I'm not gonna give away information without knowing the cause for it! He was lucky that I was even standing in his house right now.  
The floor was cold, to me at least, because I wasn't wearing my foot wears, thanks to Emmett and Edmund!

"She was the one who started this all!" Rosalie spat at Bella and Bella avoided her gaze. What?

Wait a second! Rosalie doesn't like Bella? I thought that everyone present here, excluding me, worshiped Bella for…nothing? I can see me and her becoming good friends in the future.

"Rose, it's not her fault." Esme said sternly, Edward was glaring at Rosalie and she just rolled her eyes. Emmett pulled Rosalie close to him. Did I miss something?

Bella started all this? Why I am not surprised? I don't even know her but I don't know I just don't like her. It's like whenever I'm near her a voice shouts, saying 'stay away from her', 'she's a bad news' or something like that. I really don't know why.

Why am I even here?

I was really starting to get pissed. Everyone is keeping things from me! I mean everyone. Dad, Dean, the guys, and the vampires, everyone! And they want me to help them? Why should I?

"Elena, it will be really nice of you for us to help." Alice said sweetly.

"You should definitely learn some manners from your sister." I mumbled at Edward and Alice giggled. I didn't joke!

Edward was about to say something, but he stopped in the middle, suddenly it went silent again, like really silent. Everyone was looking behind me, through the glass into to the forest. Everyone's face went expression less. My expression was matching Bella's expression. Confused.  
I think that they were trying to listen something, and I have a feeling that it was something good _for me. _

"We have some visitors." Alice said a slight smile in her voice. Emmett smirked and Jasper went to stand next to Alice.

I closed my eyes, and tried to listen that too.

Thud, thud, thud!

I think that it was a sound of paws hitting the ground. Paws!

"They're coming." I said smiling slightly without looking back, out of the house, my boys are coming. Edward looked at me wide eyed. I felt uneasy under his gaze.

"There is no way you could've heard it!" He said shaking his head at me. "They are just way too far from _your_hearing range!" he said coming to stand in front of me. my hearing range? What does he mean?

"This is not normal." Carlisle said his expression was like trying to solve a mystery or something, my head snapped in his direction. . His hands were crossed over his chest, and his eyes were narrowed at me. That's when I noticed that everyone else was also looking at me, like I was the centre of attention.

Not normal? I've heard that before, Patrick saying that to me. What is the problem with them all? What's the big deal?  
"I'm just gonna going." I said and almost climbed down the stairs but that stupid Edward grabbed my arm not so lightly this time and spun me around.

"I knew that you were not normal." He hissed at my face, a smug smirk on his face, like the one when you get when you know you were right all along. I tried to remove his hand from my arm with my free hand, but he wasn't even budging!

"Look who's talking!" I spat at his face.

"Edward, they are near." Emmett said and Bella looked confused.

"The pack is coming here?" Bella asked_. No shit Sherlock!_Alice nodded and Bella looked ….. I don't know how she looked.

"I just hope that it didn't turn out bad." Carlisle said and Esme rubbed his arm soothingly.

"There is no doubt that there is gonna be drama, because of what my brothers had done." Jasper said looking at Emmett and Edward and Emmett just smirked at him. Oh yeah, he not guilty of what he did!

"Let go of me!" I said trying to push Edward. The thudding got louder. They were way too near.

Everything was a blur then. I was now standing behind Emmett, on the porch, literally covered by his huge body, and Edward, Carlisle and Esme were on the ground. Bella was hidden behind Edward. Yeah, so she can be on the ground and enjoy while I have to sulk on the top. Puh-lease, I'm way too stronger and braver than her. I should be on the front. Why are they treating me like freaking porcelain?

Rosalie was on Emmett's right. Alice and Jasper were on my right, Jasper's hand resting on Alice's waist.

Come on, what the hell!

"Just for precautions you know. Werewolves lose their mind pretty fast." Emmett said winking, looking back at me.

"They have mind? Well that's new." Rosalie said, pretending to be surprised and I glared at her. She has no right to insult them like this.  
"Watch your mouth Blondie!" I hissed at her and she just looked at me with amusement in her eyes. Stupid.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, _your highness_." Jasper said with a crooked grin on his face. And I froze at me place. Did. he. Just. Called. Me. your. Highness? My eyes were the size of saucer right now. I looked at him questioningly.

"We did our homework." He answered my unasked question, with another sly smile on his face. Alice giggled and Edward looked back at me with a crooked grin on his face. Bella just glared at me.

They just couldn't know about me! Come on, I haven't even told the guys about it!

What if they spread this new in school? I don't want this to be like my old school. In my old school, everyone knew this because they themselves belonged to pretty big families, but that didn't stop all that rumors and taunting. And I'm definitely not ready to face all that drama again here also.

Before I could say anything six _huge_wolves jumped out of the forest line. I've seen them before but, they still were very intimidating to look at. My breath caught in my throat and I looked at them. They all were growling furiously, and when I say furiously I mean it. There was no doubt that they were mad as hell. But still they were one hell of a sight to look at. They were beauty.

In the front was the same black wolf, whom I've seen before. What was his name? Sack? Come no one name their children Sack! Um... Sun? Oh yeah Sam! The one with a leadership quality in him. But as far as I remember there were eight wolves, one female included. I haven't met the female yet, in her human form, but I've seen her that day.

The russet colored wolf was the most dangerous looking one among them all. And I know that it was Jacob. He took his steps slowly, coming forward, right beside Sam. He was growling, his canine looking ready to tear someone apart. His eyes were black with anger. It was like he will seriously kill anyone who tries to come his way.

Emmett slowly shifted, so that now he fully covered me. I stood on my toes and tried to look past his shoulder. I saw that black wolf growl loudly and then running back into forest, followed by Jacob. After barely five seconds, human Sam and Jacob come out of the forest, only on jeans cut-off. And yes, I'm not checking out Jacob.

Sam's face was dangerously calm but his eyes were like there was a thunder going in them. In short, he was angry. And about Jacob, well, he was the same while he was a wolf. He was still slightly shaking. His nose flaring and eyes hard.

That's when I realized that I was in trouble, a very very big trouble.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Jacob's voice boomed in the surroundings and I stumbled back in surprise. Of course he can't see me. Thanks, Humangosaurus!

"I'm Not gonna ask twice!" he shouted again.

"She is fine, Jacob." Carlisle said calmly.

"I asked _where is she_? Not how is she? And she better be fine, because if I saw even a little scratch on her body, a tiny little scratch, I'll kill you all!" he threatened and even I was intimidate by the force in his voice. I was surprised would be an understatement because coming these words out of Jacob's mouth for me is like shooting a person with a gun and then wondering why the hell he is bleeding.

Edward chuckled at Jacob. He has a death wish or something? Jacob lost it.

"You are so dead." Jacob said as he marched up to where Edward was. Edward pushed Bella back. And then everything was in slow motion.

**A/N: HA!HA!HA! CLIFFHANGER! Want to know what happened next? Then you know what you have to do:)**

**How was it? Reviews Please?**

**The next chapter will continue from here and I will post it tomorrow.**

**Just probably two more chapters and the secrets will be revealed. I know that you all are dying for that part..**

**Reviews ... PLEASE :) Bye! **


	22. Chapter 22: No Shit Sherlock!

**A/N: Hey! So yeah, another update. **

**Well I just don't have anything else to say other than Thanking the wonderful people who reviewed the story. **

**I'm really not getting much response from you guys. I just want to know what do you think of this story and how can I improve it. If you have problem leaving a review then PM me, just show some sign of LIFE! **

**Sorry for the grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Yeah, well, I'm so not in a good mood. So I'm just gonna shut up now, Sorry.**

**Here it goes...**

**Chapter 22**: **No shit Sherlock!**

I was watching with my eyes wide.

Jacob reached Edward and then _punched_ him _right_ in the _face_. Oh shit.

I swear I heard some of his bones crack. I sucked in a sharp breath while I watched them. I thought that it ended at that. But I was wrong.

I looked at them; Jacob was mad.

That's when I noticed the intensity of the situation. It wasn't something to laugh at. It was serious, way too serious. I grabbed Emmett's arm in a surprise, he looked back at me, with a half-hearted smile. It was like he pitied me.

"Jake!" Bella shouted. And for a moment I thought that Jacob would listen to her and back off and I was pretty sure of it, but my hopes were murdered when Jacob didn't even acknowledge her presence. That shocked really me.

Jacob lunged at Edward and grabbed him by his collar. Edward didn't fight back at that time, but I know that he wasn't gonna held in for much long. Bella was continuously trying to stop Jacob as much as she can, by calling him Jake, and telling him that he couldn't hurt Edward.

She was standing like feet away from them; can't she stand just a little close?! I thought that Jacob won't hurt her precious Bella?! Why is she so afraid? But then again I don't know much about werewolves either. I sighed impatiently.

I don't know what came over me but I pushed Emmett, which was like pushing a rock.

I was about to run but that stupid giant has to grab my wrist.

"You can get hurt." He said slowly. I know that I could get hurt, but that wasn't my top priority this time. I just tugged on his grip.

"You know what will happen if we let this go on!" I said scrunching my eyebrows together, trying NOT to freak out.

"You can't do anything about It." he argued.

"Let me go this instant or it won't be good." I said command evident in my voice and after a few seconds he let me go, and then I ran downstairs. I was done watching the drama.

I quickly walked down the stairs. The ground was cold and stony. But I decided to ignore that this moment.

I ran directly to Jacob who was still busy looking at Edward. I saw the rage in Jacob's eyes. That's when noticed that it wasn't all about me. There was something else in there too. I don't know whether anyone else see that or not, but I saw fear in his eyes. I don't know for what that was.

It was like he was scared of something, and I was sure of one thing that it wasn't related to me or anyone else, it was related to him.

It was there for a moment and then it was gone, replaced by anger again. That struck me, and I realized that I have to first take me in control before asking him to control himself. One has to be the smarter one. And I think always I have to take that place of being smart.

"Jacob, please let him go." I said softly but sternly. I know that it wouldn't have worked if I shouted at him. It would only have set fuel to fire. He didn't even loosen his grip on him. I sighed and tried again.

"Jacob Black, just let go_, now_." I said lowly but there was an edge in my voice. I placed my hands on his burning chest, trying to push him backwards. I was scared, I was really scared, not for me but for something else.

It was like something snapped at Jacob and at last Jacob looked at me, and his eyes soften a bit, he just stood there looking at me for a minute, he let go of Edward and turned his body towards me.

I was scared because I don't want to be the reason for a fight in between these two families. Fighting seems pretty cool as long as the people you care about are not involved in it. And the all fighting over me, I really don't want that. Tell me to fight, and I will, as much as I can, but I doubt I can even last for a second or two. But I don't want to imbalance the peace between these two.

I unwillingly dropped my hands from his chest. We were still standing so close that I can feel the heat radiating off of him. his hands were placed on my waist He was looking down at me, for a moment I saw him calming down, he was taking deep breaths to calm himself, he hold onto me a little tighter but I didn't protested, unlike me.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Edward smirking at us. What on the earth is his problem? Bella was shocked and I think that she hates me more now. I have no idea why though. Maybe because I was able to stop him and she can't? I still don't know.

I looked where the guys were and I saw Seth smiling adorably at us? And Quil was trying not to smile. Weirdos!

"I will deal with you later." Jacob's voice bring me back to the real and I looked at him, he was looking down at me, his eyes hard again, and there was a kind of surety in them, but deal with me later? Before I could ask him, I was pushed in between Embry and Paul; everyone was in their human forms.

How the hell did I get here? Then a slight pain in my arm, told me that Jacob pushed me in between them. When will they all learn that I'm not as fragile as they think?

Quil and Seth were a little behind me.

Paul looked back at me with disappointment in his eyes. Wait! It was so not my fault! Before I could give him explanation he turned to look forward, not before covering me half with his both. Embry did the same, but he didn't even look at me. Come on, what the?

"We didn't expect this from you." Sam's booming voice said. "If one more time, you step on our land, the treaty will be void, and I think you know what happens then." He said his voice still not loosing that edge. His voice was commanding, like a leader.

"We do know that there will be a war if the treaty is void." Carlisle said in a calm voice, maybe he was trying to control the situation. Treaty? What treaty? And war? There is going to be a war? This is really confusing.

"I apologize on the behalf of my children's action; I assure you that this won't happen again." He said again, and Edward looked a little guilt. Only a little though.

"It better not, because if it will I _will _kill you all!" Jacob threatened them all. Does he really have to chime in? I don't understand what is his problem? He should try to manage the situation not worsen it.

"Don't you dare to threaten us, you _mutt_!" Rosalie spat at him, and the pack growled. This woman really not understands, didn't she?

I was about to reply back with a snarky comment but Paul turned to look at me.

"You keep Quiet." He said lowly. He knows me way too much. I opened my mouth to say something but he silenced me with his eyes. I know not to mess when I'm in the danger zone so I just shut up, very unlike me.

Paul walked forward to where Jacob was standing, and Quil immediately took his place, beside me. They are not gonna leave me for a second, right?

Sam, Jacob and Paul were standing like they were building a shield in front of us.

"Look at yourself first, _Bloodsucker_!" Paul retorted back with disgust at Rosalie. Emmet was in the front in an instant. Paul and Emmet were chest to chest. Oh god, not them too. I was watching them both intently.

"Paul!" Sam said or more like ordered Paul to back off and luckily he did. I sighed, at least this time someone was there to back them off. Why Sam didn't do that with Jacob?

"You know that you are in a big trouble right?" Embry whispered still looking ahead. I looked at him, and he still kept looking forward, he was a little pissed.

"I think so, but it's not like it's my fault." I said trying to defend myself.

"Why do you keep getting yourself in these kinds of situations?" he asked again now looking at me. Um… Well I don't know, every time the fault is someone else's and the blame is on me.

"Um… Well, frankly speaking I don't know that myself." I said and he looked convinced with my answer, much to my surprise.

"It was pretty cool what you did back there with Jacob." Quil said impressively and I looked at him.

"Uh-huh, thanks." I said shrugging my shoulder. It wasn't much that of a big deal.

"You are lucky that you are fine, otherwise Jacob would've killed them all." Seth said smiling at me. And I turned back to look at him with my eyebrows raised. Really? He looked like he let spill out some big secret or something.

"What?" I asked him and Quil smacked his head.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head. I was looking at them confused. I can accept this type of action from Paul or anyone else than Jacob.

"Since when did that Pudge started caring for me?" I mumbled to myself but there was no doubt that the three of them heard that. I noticed that Embry was not looking at me.

Before anyone of them could say anything, our attention was again drawn to the scene taking place ahead of us.

"It's your last warning, so keep that in mind." Sam said finality in his voice.

"Stay away from her." Embry said and I cocked an eyebrow at him, only he was looking forward.

"That'll be good for you." Quil added and I cocked another eyebrow at him. I thought that Quil was a joking type guy, but I didn't think that he could be this serious too. I don't know but I liked them caring for me.

"Let's go guys." Sam said. Wait, everything is solved? Shucks, I should've paid more attention.

Embry and Quil looked at me with pity? And then they ran into the forest. Paul walked to me.

"You are in a big trouble Elena." He said angrily.

"Maybe I should get a chance to explain myself." I tried to get a chance.

"I don't know, I didn't expect this from you." He said and shakes his head disappointedly at me. He is making me feel extremely guilty, for the crime I haven't even committed. He sighed and then ran into the forest after those three.

"You go; I've to talk to her." Jacob said to Sam his hands crossed over his broad chest and he was half turned to glare at me, then back to look forward. Sam looked at us then nodded slightly and ran into the forest.

Paul too ran into the forest.

Now it was just me, Jacob, Edward and Bella. Rest of the Cullen's were back in their house.

I slowly walked to where Jacob was and stood slightly behind him.

"I missed you Jake." Bella said and I rolled my eyes at that. Edward was just looking at me, okay so he wants to play the stare game, I'm on! I too was staring at him.

"I missed you too bells.'" Jacob replied his voice was hard but I can't look at his face because I was busy at staring Ed. Really there are playing missing you missing games?

"It's been long since we've hung out together, we should do that again sometime." Bella suggested and I don't know why I wanted to rip out her head. Why does she want to be Jacob so much?

"Yeah, we should, come at the beach today, it'll be fun." He said his voice still hard. Oh you know what that sucks! I wanted to go to beach today, have a little peace.

Here goes my peace, thrown in the ocean. Tip-top-top and Da!

"Yeah, sure I think." Bella said weirdly and blushing? And Edward stiffened.

"I have to go, but do tell your _leech_ to be in his limits, next time won't be so smooth." Jacob said and disgustingly glared at Edward.

"Come on." He said and tugged at my arm.

"I have to talk her Jacob." Edward demanded. He really doesn't learn anything, does he?

"And I have to kill _someone_ right now." Jacob said through gritted teeth's. "If I find you anywhere near her, you'll deal with _me_." he warned him. I don't need a freaking bodyguard. And he has no right to tell anyone whether to come near me or not. I can do that myself.

"It's really not any of your business." I said to Jacob and he looked at me with rage filled eyes.

"I will ignore what you just said, and you'll come with me." He ordered me, too bad. I just pushed his burning hand away from my elbow. Try me.

I looked at Edward yet again, both glaring at each other.

"We are not done yet." He said looking me dead in the eyes, Jacob growled at that.

"Oh, believe me we are far from being done." I said smirking at him, challenging him.

"I'll see you later_, princess_." It was his turn to smirk at me; Bella had that usual expression on her face.

I first pointed my index and middle finger to my eyes then in Edward's direction. You know the gesture when you say 'I'm-looking-at-you' yeah that one.

"That's enough!" Jacob's loud voice made me look at him.

"Jacob." Bella came forward and touched his arm.

"Not now Bella." He said and pushed away from Bella. He was starting to shake. What's he is upset about?

Suddenly Jacob grabbed my arm tighter than ever, and I slightly hissed in pain. But he didn't hear it. Why is he grabbing my same arm again and again, it's starting to pain. And it will surely leave a bruise there.

He was dragging me into the forest, and he was walking pretty fast, and I was practically running to keep up with him. He was a native so he knows the forest; I was literally being hit by every branch in the way.

I didn't say anything in first.

I was bare footed and my feet's were cutting due the stones and branches fallen on the ground.

A sharp object I don't know what that was, cut deep into my left foot. I closed my eyes tightly, I was done tolerating. I'm not gonna pay for his anger.

Before I could say anything he pushed me against a tree, very hard.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I shouted at him. I just can't hold in much longer. This boy just made me so angry.

"My problem?"He said incredulously and took steps forward.

I thought that he was going to stop a bit farther but when he didn't; I literally have to put my palms up to his chest to stop him running into me. My back was completely pressed onto the tree and only my palms were the things which were keeping me and Jacob to be touched by our front. He was really warm.

I looked up at him, hate clear in my eyes. That butthead!

"What the hell is _your_ problem? You could've got killed." He said in dangerously calm voice but there was that demand and edge in it, that just made me angrier.

"Well, breaking news! I'm alive!" I replied, malice dripping from my voice. He looked impatient and started to shake a bit, I pressed my palms a bit harder.

"Do not shake dance while I'm near you." I stated looking at him, daring him to do that again.

"Why don't you take anything seriously?" he demanded, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe because they are not worth it." I replied, my voice just above a whisper, looking him dead in the eyes.

"They could've hurt you." He said was he scared? We were really close now. So close that our nose were touching. My heart beat was erratic. Can't he just stay away? I looked up in his eyes. They were only a bit black now.

He said that they could've hurt me? Well, I think that the thing is little reverse now.

"They are not the one who is hurting me Jacob." I whispered there was no need to shout because we were so close, so close.

He looked at me confused and I didn't think that anyone could be this cute.

I closed my eyes tightly, when I feel little bit of blood coming out of my injury. Oh lord! I thought that it was a scratch or something, and does it have to be on my foot?

"You are." I said my eyes still closed. I sighed and opened my eyes. Jacob was now feet away from me. All the warmth was taken away with him, and I felt cold again.

I was really tired; I was tired of all this drama.

"You know what, I think that it doesn't even matter to you, so why waste my time? I think I'm just gonna go." I said I think I saw guilt in his eyes. I just ignored that and turned around to go that way. I hissed when I felt pain in my left foot. Great, now I will reach home in like a year?

"You are bleeding." He said but it was like he was trying to process that in his mind. His voice was full of guilt now.

"No shit Sherlock!" I mumbled but of course he heard it. He sighed.

"You're going the wrong way." He said when I started walking to the left side.

"Whatever, I'll reach home on my own, don't need your help." I said still walking ahead with much difficulty. Be brave Elena, it's just a scratch.

I walked a few steps, okay! That was only two steps! But what the hell?

I felt like lifting up from the ground by something warm.

"JACOB BLACK! WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted hitting him with my hands.

"You know it wouldn't have been so difficult if you weren't so stubborn." He said looking down at me. Here I am in the arms of the person I hate the most, well I don't hate him but I don't like him either.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you hurt me." I said and I know that I pulled the trigger. But I was surprised that he actually tried to control this.

"You know I didn't to do it on purpose." He said softly almost like guiltily?

"Does it really matter now?" I asked him and that shut him up.

We were now walking in the direction opposite to where I was previously walking. My right was around Jacob's neck and the left one was on my stomach. My head was resting on his shoulder. It was a quite comfortable position. And he was warm. I quietly pressed my nose near his shoulder blaze.

"You're freezing." He said more of a matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not hot like you." And I just realized what I said.

"You think I'm hot? Thanks!" he said teasingly and I just sighed, this boy thinks too much of himself.

"Jacob?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up." I said and he rolled his eyes.

I was not in the mood for joking and blah blah. Two minutes passed.

"Why are you walking so slowly?" I asked looking up at him, pretending to be angry. I was not angry at him, I was just tired, I think? He was not walking that slowly but still I know that he was walking a bit slower than he could walk at normal pace.

"You know I've studied in Physics that speed decreases when the object is heavy." He said smirking and at first I looked at him confused but then it clicked!

"Are you indirectly saying that I'm fat?" I asked surprised.

"Was that indirectly?" he asked scrunching his eyebrows and I hit him on the chest with my free hand, but smiling a little.

"Lady, if you don't want me to drop you than you should probably stop with your hitting." He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I never knew that you have a sense of humor, Black." I said mildly impressed by him.

"I try." He said and I giggled, which I hate to do, I never giggle!

Maybe it was really me who was not seeing properly or it was Jacob who didn't want me to know about him. He was a nice guy to talk to; I don't even imagine him joking around like that.

I looked up at him again, he looked down at me for a brief, smiled, and then looked ahead, and he looks nice when he smiles. Then why is he so angry at times? Especially with me? It will be really nice to know a boy like him. Maybe we can even be good friends. I was angry at first with him because of what he did to me. But maybe I'm not fully looking through everyone's perspective. Maybe this time I should try to understand how they all are feeling and how is Jacob feeling, then hopefully I will be able to control the situation? I should just try.

Jacob is like a mystery one moment, so bad, and then the other so good. It's like whenever I think I'm getting to know him he changes into this completely different person. Maybe I should give him time to open up to me too, and then maybe it'll be easy for us to bear each other? I don't know why I want to know him so bad? I'm never that much attracted to boys, especially like this. It's like I want to like him.

I was still looking at him, and I don't know whenever I look at him, it calms a big part of me, and at the same time he made butterflies go wild in me. I was pressed up against his chest, and I again rested my face on his shoulders. I loved the feeling I was getting, my heart was beating a little faster than usual, but it wasn't tearing me out. I could feel his heartbeat too, it was soothing to me in some manners, I don't know how.

I know that I'm blocking anyone to break that wall of my heart. But it's like he unknowingly is breaking that. And I don't know whether I like it or not? Should I give him a chance? But then again I don't know whether it would be appropriate because he likes someone else. It was like something died in me thinking about that. I don't want to go through all that things again. I thought I made myself stronger than all of this.

Why hell am I wasting my time thinking about him?

That's when it clicked.

Please, just don't make me fall for him, because that will be a disaster and I know at what cost it will come.

I thought and I was no joking. I was dead serious.

I just want something to distract myself from all these thoughts? How could I even think about me falling for him? But again, liking someone is not in my control.

"This is not my house." I said, I can see a small house in front of us, we were still a bir far but I could see the house properly. The house was very beautiful, small, made of dark wood, there were creepers and many plants hung on the porch, with many flower pots lying on the ground, it has a strong homey feeling. It was like a home from fairytales. I loved the moment I laid my eyes on it, I like house like this.

"I didn't say that I'm taking you to your house did I?" Jacob said smirking at me.

"Don't try and act be so smart!" I said. "It doesn't suit you." I added with a smile and he just huffed.

"This is Sam and Emily's house, the whole pack is here, guess you have some explanation to do." he said cocking an eyebrow at me.

"You know that you are one cruel boy." I said looking at him.

"Man." he said putting out his chest a little for the graphics. Does he really have to do that? God, I was practically pressed up against his abs. no, don't think about that, and don't think about that!

"Puh-lease, you are far from being a man." I said rolling my eyes and he just ignored that. Nothing to say back Jacob? Ha-ha.

We were now walking on the front yard of the house, and automatically I started to feel a bit uneasy. Maybe because I feel like I'm invading someone's house but then again, Jacob's practically carrying me so I think I'm kind of welcomed here. Weird right?

"Emily is Sam's fiancée." He said and I nodded. "I'm thinking like I'm forgetting something." He said scrunched up his eyebrows in an awfully cute manner. And I just wanted to touch his cheeks, well that a little sudden right? Woo!

"Well, try to remember then." I said and he concentrated.

"Yeah!" he said when he remembered whatever he was about to tell me. "Don't stare at Emily, Sam doesn't like It." he said seriously and I was my turn to be confused.

"Why would I stare at her?" I asked but before he could say anything Sam came out of the house.

"Hey Jake" he said and smiled a tight smile.

"Hey." Jacob said. He was still holding me and, whether I like it or not, I want to stand on my own feet while meeting new people.

"Can you let me down?" I asked and he looked at me for a second before he firmly placed me on the ground. His left hand was still placed on my back.

"Hi, I'm Sam; it's nice to meet officially." He said sticking out a hand, his voice was a judging type voice, but I didn't mind. I never feel nervous or afraid of meeting new people, you get a habit after meeting thousands of new people in less than three days. I still remember my grandma and aunt's teaching me how to greet new people and leave a remarkable impression and how to move hands and whatnot. I'm not going to be too formal here because people are casual greeting each other, there is no need to be so classy and all.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you too." I said and then shook his outstretched hand. His hand was warm just like other guys and he hold my hand a little tight in his, as if he was checking something, I don't know what but it was like he was searching for something. I didn't pull away my hand just smiled at him. He looked satisfied, like he got what he was searching for.

Jacob just glared at him.

"Hey Jacob, who's the girl?" said a woman coming behind from Sam. I looked at her and just looked at her.

I know that everyone who will see her for the first time will notice the three long claw marks running down her right side of the face. And I did too. I instantly knew that Sam did that, I don't know why I didn't think about other guys, it was like; I could only imagine Sam doing it that moment.

She was smiling at me, and I have to say that her smile was very pretty. She had russet colored skin, and slightly brown-black hair. She is beautiful, so much beautiful than any other girl in the town. Even beautiful than me, the scars didn't bother me, because I don't judge the people by their appearances. And she had a motherly feeling around herself, it was like I can look up to her, I know in an instant that we were going to be real good friends.

"You're staring." Jacob whispered in my ear, Emily kept smiling at me.

"Shush!" I said to him.

"Hi I'm Emily Young, Sam's fiancée, and I guess you are the popular Elena Anderson right?" she said stretching out a hand too. And I gladly took it.

"I'm glad to meet you and yeah I think that I'm that Elena only." I said smiling a bit.

"The guys won't shut up about you!" she said in a cheery manner.

"I hope its all good things then." I said shrugging and she nodded.

"Believe me they are. Come on in!" she said and dragged me in. I hissed in a little pain and Jacob stopped me.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked concerned.

"Year, it's just a little scratch." I said motioning towards my feet.

"Oh god! Jacob get her in, and let me get my first aid kit, I'll clean it up." she said and rushed inside before I could even protest.

"Ready for a little Drama?" he asked smiling down at me.

"I think so, but I'm gonna drag you in it too." I said and he looked at me confused. I wiggled my left foot so that he can see what I'm talking about.

"Oh no!" he groaned and I giggled again.

Jacob lifted me up again and then started towards the door.

I now know what's the difference between the Cullen's and the guys. The guys are full of life; they live like there's no other day. They are a big happy family; they have a homey feeling in them. They fight with each other but care for each other too. The Cullen's are a big happy family too, and they too care for each other but there's just something different about the pack. I think I know now where I feel more belonged to. More like a family. It's like I'm going to be a part of very big family, a big happy family.

We entered the room and well "Here goes nothing." I murmured and Jacob smiled. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at me and Jacob.

"Um, hi." I said.

**A/N: Yeah, so how was the chapter? Did you like the improvement between Jacob and Elena? **

**Just one more chapter, it will take place on the beach, and then the secrets will flow out of the pot. Hope you liked the chapter. If any suggestion, tell me.**

**Should I even ask for reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23: Terrible

**A/N: Hey! THANKS FOR ANYONE WHO MANAGED TIME TO LEAVE A REVIEW! THAT MEANS A LOT! AND THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVOR-ATING THE STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

** I watched BD-2, and Yes, I am disappointed. I will give my review some other time on that movie. **

**And I just told my BFF that I write and HE said that he is really proud of me.. :) Thanks D!**

**And I just finished reading **'THE ALCHEMIST**' in a day. And I have to say that the book is really nice. It was my first attempt on a Spiritual Reading, and I'm not least bit disappointed!**

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, if any. It's like so long chapter.. I'm making up for 3 weeks! MORE THAN 6,000 WORDS! **

**So without any further note.. here it is.. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 23: Terrible **

I was sitting in the bathroom, cleaning up my wound. It wasn't hurting that much, it was just a scratch. But someone tell that to Emily! That woman worries way too much. I still have a doubt that she is standing behind the door. There was only Sam, Jacob, Embry and Seth in the house. The others were out. Quil was gone to pick up Claire, or that's what I heard Sam telling to Emily. Jared and Paul were somewhere and I think that Paul was trying to ignore me, well I'll let him do what he wants to do till I'm in a good mood, and after that I'll give him a real good piece of mind. That stupid just don't understand anything! It was not my freaking fault!

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" someone said and I thought that it was Emily again but when did Emily's voice turned into a male voice? I looked up and there was Jacob standing in the by the door. That moron.

"Well you have already helped me enough by giving me this, don't you think?" I said pointing at the scratch. "And I'm positive that I don't need your _that_kind of help anymore." I said bitterly and then went back to clean up the wound. Well there was blood, but it was dried.

I heard him sigh.

"What are you doing in here; don't you have any manners to knock first?" I said and I was still not looking at him, I was already occupied with the cream which I have to put on my foot.

"Nopes, you weren't there to teach me manner, that's why." He said smiling slightly I looked up at him and just looked at him.

"Seriously? You know how to answer back like that? Maybe it's just me getting you all wrong today huh? You are really surprising me." I said to him, well sarcastically of course and he just rolled his eyes.

"Now if you are done, you can go. I don't need a bodyguard." I said while wrapping the gauze around the injury. I felt him leaving and then I sighed. All that happened today is really getting on my nerves.

I stood up, again with a sigh. I stood in the front of the mirror looking at myself. I was just looking at myself; my looks really didn't bother me. I opened the sink tap and filled both of my hands with cool water and then splashed it on my face.

When the hell did my life get this messed up? Vampires and werewolves, what's next? Freaking fairies and goblins? I just can't believe that I'm handling all of this, this easily. I mean I was supposed to be in a mental asylum right? But why am I not freaked out to know that my best friend is a werewolf?

I splashed some more water on my face. Keep it together girl. Keep it together. I gripped the counter tightly, my eyes were closed. I was just trying to process everything that happened today. I think that I'm just not getting the time to think about all this, that's why I don't know how to react to all this.

I thought that I had some moment alone to myself but soon it was cut short due to the shouting voices coming from the living room. One of them was Paul, I'm sure of it and I think the other one was Jacob.

I seriously can't even get a moment alone right? I picked up the white towel, which was placed nearby the sink and left the bathroom. My leg wasn't hurting that much.

The voices got loud as I was nearing the living room. Really? What now?

"What happened to her?" Paul shouted and I think that 'her' was me. Embry sighed.

"It's just a scratch Paul, she is fine." Jacob said trying not to roll his eyes. So now Paul cares about me? Butthead.

"If it's really this hard for you to take care of her then please tell us Jacob, it's just a scratch now, god knows what it is going to be the next time." Paul shouted at him again. Embry was standing just behind him in case he lost his mind. It really surprised me to see that Jacob was actually trying to control the situation by not shouting back at him, but I think that it's not gonna be long when they both will run for each other's head.  
Seth was standing beside Jacob. Sam and Emily were standing together, mostly in between those two. Paul and Jacob were both on either side of the room. Jacob was standing near the door and Paul near the opposite wall.

"Does it even matter to you?" I said before Jacob could reply him back. I was standing with my arms crossed over my chest; the towel was still in my hand. Everyone looked at me. Paul looked at me, all the anger drained from his face. He was just looking at me with guilt expression. But I stood on my ground and looked him dead in the eye.

"Of course it does." He said looking at me. I just raised my eyebrows at him, debating his answer.

"Really? Cause I sure don't think so." I said shrugging my shoulders. And he looked at me like I have grown three heads.

"Weren't you supposed to be asking me how I am rather than telling me how disappointed you are in me?! Huh?" I asked my voice hard. I was not gonna sit and let him blame everything that happened today on me. He sighed.

"It's not like that." he started trying to give an explanation but we both know that he was wrong this time. I just looked at him dared him to say anything stupid.

He really thinks he can be smart with me huh?

"Just try and not to let your anger out on someone else who hasn't done anything wrong!" I said my voice rising from the normal.  
"That applies to you too Mister!" This time I actually shouted while looking at Jacob.

"But it was your fault too, why did you go with them?" Stupid Paul opened his mouth and I swear I wanted to kill him that moment. His hands were balled up in fists.

"Yeah, he is right." Jacob said while crossing his hand over his chest, his voice hard too. Really? So now they are gonna side up against me. Cool.  
"Oh you know, I was getting really bored so I decided that it will so cool to spent the noon with my oh-so-sweet blood sucking friends. And oh! On bonus, if they ran out of blood I could offer them mine." I said in sickly sweet voice shrugging my shoulders in very uncaring like manner.  
Jacob looked like he was on the verge of losing his mind and Paul was as usual shaking. I just stood there watching both of them.

"When are you gonna be serious that all this is not a damn joke!" Jacob shouted at me and Emily holds on tighter to Sam. Seth was instantly behind Jacob, you know in case he decided to go all furry and whatnot. Sam took steps forward, hiding Emily behind him and keeping his eyes fixed on Jacob.

"Jacob" Sam said in a warning tone but of course all other except Emily ignored him.

Embry was beside Paul, I was actually surprised that neither Embry nor Seth was saying anything in between. Jacob started to shake more.  
What is Jacob's problem? I freaking know that all this is not a freaking joke! I am not stupid!

I threw the towel right on his face, BRAVO! He is making me really violent, but again he asks for it every time. Emily put her hands on her mouth, I don't know whether she was containing her laugh or she was just not expecting this. Jacob closed his eyes tightly and then after a minute he sighed. I just crossed my arms over my stomach. What is he gonna do now? Go all furry on me? Well, bring it on then fur-boy!

"Now, as to answer your question mister, and hey you, Mister Paul Lahote listen hard okay? I am not gonna repeat." I said while snapping my fingers at Paul's direction.

"You know when someone is sitting in their house talking with their dog you know just chilling out and then suddenly there is a knock on their door so they normally stand up and went to answer the door, where they greet the visitor which in some cases are vampires, so you maintain the distance and then after a little chat you slam the door on their faces." I started telling them my story. If they want an explanation then I am going to give them a good one.

"And then after sometime again there is a knock on your door so you again went to see who is there and then BOOM! You are being lifted off the ground by psycho vampires just because they want to talk to you about something you have no idea about and then when you try to protest but they put a handkerchief on your face which contains freaking chloroform and then Dang! You are out!" I was close to shouting. I just clapped my hands together while saying that last line; you know that dangerous expression when you are really angry, yeah that one. They are so gonna regret it.

"Then you get up in the house of vampires, not to mention that you are confused as hell and then you have a little chit chat with them and then suddenly they say something with cause you to snap at them which in turn make the vampies angry and all this was not enough so your werewolves friend also jump in there and then some of them started to accuse that all this was that girl's fault who decided to go on a freaking picnic with the bloodsucking creatures!" I shouted the last part.

"You are the one who is taking all this as a freaking joke, not me." I said looking hard at Jacob; he really got me this time. I just can't understand his problem, one second he is so good and friendly and the other BAM!

"You really think that all this is like a freaking fairytale to me huh?" I said and the room was dead silent. "Just don't presume about anything you don't know." I said in a monotone.

"I am sorry Elena, all this just really got to me." Paul apologized after some time.

"Oh yeah? Well I am all good and feel like dancing." I sarcastically replied and the others snickered. Okay Elena, don't spoil your mood, try to control the situation. You are not like them, who know nothing but to worsen the situation.

"Come on, I am sorry okay!" Paul said like he was doing me a favor.

"Hmm.. Sorry. Well let's see I won't be able to walk without hopping and my dad would practically tie me to my bed, and won't let me go anywhere and then he will call doctor to check me up and oh, he will then ask that what the hell I was doing in the forest bare footed? Because you know he know that his daughter isn't stupid enough to pull out a stunt like that, so yeah, I think sorry will be fine." I snapped at him sarcastically.

He was about to say something but now this the time to payback.

"OUT of my sight!" I shouted at him pointing my index finger towards him. He looked at me with wide eyes and was about to say something but-  
"I said . or else I will leave!" I said again putting much pressure in every word pointing towards the door. I was just not in control of myself and I was sure that I was not gonna regret it later either. Emily was looking at me with something in her eyes that I could not point out.  
Paul just sighed and then come straight to me to hug me.

"Paul don't" I tried stopping him by putting my hand on his stomach to push him backwards but he just shrugged it off like it was a feather. He and his werewolf abilities!

And then he hugged me. That butthead! His eyes were tight around me and that was what I needed to put myself together.

So what did I do? Of course I hugged him back. My face was firmly placed on his chest and his arms were tight around me.

"I'm really sorry." He said and this time he meant it. He is so lucky! I sighed.

"You are one lucky boy that I don't like to create drama." I said and he huffed, I punched his back slightly.

"Whoa! I have never in my life seen Paul apologize to the same person three times!" Embry said shaking his head and I rolled my eyes.  
"You know, I am just that good." I said and this time I bet Paul rolled his eyes.

"Don't get too worked up okay?" Paul said and I muttered 'yeah, yeah'. I looked back Jacob was looking at me, of course he wasn't smiling. Okay, I promise as much I like to fight with him, I won't be hard on him this time. I guess I could that. Probably.

"I...uh..sorry." he said awkwardly and I just nodded understanding. It's better to make things better than to not make things better, right?  
I dared and hugged him, of course it was awkward. My arms were around his neck and I again dared smell him. God, what body wash does this man use?! I closed my eyes, in the entire day this was the moment I was feeling at rest, at peace. I could just sleep like this. I don't know why he gets me angry and then calms me at the same time.

"It's okay." I whispered and he put his hands slightly on my back. If possible, my heart was beating faster. I have to get a grip on myself. Out of all these boys, why he is the one who affects me so much? I let go of him and we just stood there looking at each other. His gaze was definitely hypnotizing. God, he is beautiful. His every feature is just so perfect and defined. It was like an inner voice was telling me to know this man standing in front of me. I know that something was different, definitely different. He made me weak, and I don't want that. I slowly took steps backward, still not breaking the eye contact.

"Well, I am just gonna make something to eat." Emily said with a little smile in her voice and she was beaming with happiness for some reason. Seth and Embry were like smirking? And at me? I raised my eyebrows at them but they just shook their heads. There is definitely something going on.

"Come on, you should rest!" Embry said while plopping down on the sofa, taking me with him and Seth too. So I was squeezed between Embry on my right and Seth on my left. And suddenly all the events that happen today get too much and I feel exhaustion taking over my body. I put my head on Embry's shoulder.

"Hey, is this okay?" Seth asked, he was flipping through channels but I was too tired to notice.

"Mmhm…mm." I said and then I was out.

-oOo-

Something warm was attached to me or I was attached to something warm. I know I was up but I was still debating on whether getting up or not. The house was unnaturally quiet. It doesn't seem right for the house to be this quiet with oversized wolf living here. I opened my eyes and took the scene in front of me. I was lying practically on Jacob, who was currently asleep and Embry was lying on the other half of the Sofa with his humongous legs on my laps. He was too sleeping. So that's why it is that quiet. As far as I remember I fell asleep on Embry with Seth on my left, but this scene is saying something else. But where are the rest?

I was about to get up but Embry's leg was preventing me to do so. I was feeling really tired. I looked at Jacob again and he was looking pretty peaceful at sleep. I took my time to let in his features. Even his closed eyes looked so beautiful with his perfect little note and there was a small smile on his face, it was like he was having a good dream. His lips red and slushy, so full and I wanted to taste them.

He looked like a kid that time, no worries nothing at all. I smiled at him and before I could even register I was caressing his cheeks, I ran my thumbs across his lips briefly and what wondered me was that he leaned into my touch. My eyes were wide, my breath caught in my throat and I reluctantly pulled back my hand. I did not expect that, maybe he was having a _really _good dream or else he liked my touch. I will go with the first one though. I was thinking way too much about him, I think that he is all I think about now. God, I am so losing it, still I am not getting tired of it.

To divert my thoughts from him I looked at Embry. His head was on the arm rest and he was sleeping in a really awkward position. This guy just not understands that this sofa, with me and Jacob already sleeping on it will not be enough space-y for him. His hands were hanging off the sofa, his mouth was open and saliva was dripping from his mouth. I really had to laugh at that one.

I wanted to get up, I tried pushing Embry's leg but they were heavy and my one hand was around Jacob's arm. I can feel the heat radiating off of him. It was calming as always. I can sleep right there but I know that I just can't sleep all day.

"Jacob?" I said quietly trying to wake him up. But he didn't budge.

"Jacob?" I said a little louder and he smiled in his sleep. Ok, this boy is really getting creepy!

"Jacob?" I said and slapped him on the face with my free hand.

"Wha?! Where is the boogeyman?! Where is he?!" he said frantically looking here and there for the so called boogeyman. I looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. My hand was wrapped around his arm so I took support of his shoulder to put my head against it and laugh.

"Yeah, yeah so funny right?" he said sarcastically and I bet he rolled his eyes at me.

"Come Jacob, Boogeyman?" I said and then laughed again. "I didn't know that a fur ball like you is afraid of a boogeyman!" I added and he looked at me with a straight face.

"I am not afraid of anyone." He said and I scoffed at him. "I mean it." and I was like 'yeah-yeah'.

"Why did you wake me up?" he asked pressing his palm against his face and I how wished that to be my hand. Ignore that one, I didn't say that!  
"Embry is not getting up and I have to use the bathroom." I said and he sighed. "I still can't believe that he slept through that whole boogeyman thing." I joked again and Jacob just looked at me.

"You are not gonna let that go, are you?" he asked and I shook my head smiling at him. "Of course." He said rolling his eyes.

"And that boy can sleep through a thunderstorm." Jacob said and then shifted closer to me, I was about to protest but he was just reaching for his leg. He took them and then pushed them off the sofa, which in turn made his body go slowly off the couch and on to the ground.

"And here goes Titanic!" Jacob said and Embry fell off the couch with a loud thump.

"You are one cruel person." I said accusing him for the stunt he just pulled out.

"Hey!" Embry groaned while getting up and sitting on the ground.

"Morning Sleepy beauty." I said and patted his head and he was about to slap my hand away but I have fast reflexes and I withdraw my hand from him just in time. I stuck out my tongue at him and got off the couch.

"Where's everybody?" I asked looking for others.

"They left for the beach." Jacob said getting up from the couch and stretching his body. That's when it happened. He stretched his hand over his head and I could literally saw his abs underneath that black shirt, that boy seriously got some muscles. I wanted to concentrate anywhere but him, but I was finding that hard to do. Jacob caught me checking him about and smirked. I just rolled my eyes at him and diverted my attention to Embry.

"We have to go there too, but we were waiting for you to get up." Embry said while yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"And they left me with you two goofballs? Really?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows together. Of course I was joking.

"Yeah, because we are your favorite." He said and hugged my legs tightly; I have to fake cough at that statement.

"Come on, I know you like us." He said but his eyes were darting over to Jacob. He was constantly looking between me and him and I got his signal.

"Really Em? That's so not it." I said while huffing. Me like Jacob, Nah. Jacob looked confused between both of us.

"Only time will tell girl." He said and then get up and then he ruffed my hair before going in which I think is a kitchen.

"I am just gonna freshen up." I said awkwardly and then left the room.

I was in the bathroom again, standing in front of a mirror. My hair looked okay, like I care about my appearance. I sighed placing my hands against the counter again, there was something definitely going on here. I mean sometimes the guys, excluding Jacob looked at me like they pity me, feel very bad for me. I don't understand why. And Jacob just looked at me like I have snatched away every happiness from his life. He made me feel guilty for the crime I haven't even committed. And I won't say that it didn't make me sad.

Of course it did, I mean if he has any problem with me, then he should confront it. What's the point in hiding it all? But I can't hate him. Hate was a little bit big word. Hell, I don't even dislike him, I just don't get him. Maybe, I am looking in the wrong direction. Everyone befriended with me so fast, except him. Maybe I should correct it? I don't know why I want to know him so bad. But it feels like a force is pulling me towards him and the force is kind of strong.

"Now is not the time for this Elena, they are waiting for me." I said and washed my face. I never thought that I will be doing that again in this bathroom, but it feels home here. Of course I didn't comb my hair; I am not going to a party, duh! I walked out and Jacob and Embry were watching television, a football match, not interested right now.

"You ready already? I thought it will take some time" Embry said looking at me, fixing his blue shirt Jacob also turned to look at me.  
"Why? I am not the make-up type's girl." I said and Embry's eyes widened.

"There are that type of girl's too?" he wondered out loud and I smacked his head.

"Let's go then." Jacob said getting up and switching off the TV.

"Mr. Smart Pants, I have no foot wears." I said pointing towards my foot.

"Oh yeah, Emily left you a pair of shoes." Embry said and went to take the shoes. He brought them back and sat down in front of me.

"Come on, my Cinderella, lift your foot." He said and I rolled my eyes. I bend down and snatched the shoes from his hands.

"Thanks Prince Charming, but I can do that on my own." I said and put on the shoes, they were a perfect fit.

"You are not romantic at all!" Embry said and went out of the house.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I shouted so that he can hear and I hear his muffed response.

"Come on now, fairy tale creatures." Jacob said and he too went out of the house, I left while locking the door behind me.

"So where is my pumpkin chaining into a horse carriage?" I asked looking for my ride.

"Right here Mam." Jacob said with no interest and went to sit in the driver's side in his black truck. Oh no, not again.

"NO, you don't drive nice." I said and Embry snickered. "Let me drive." I begged but he just scoffed.

"Girl, you are never, I repeat never, going to ride this." He said while roaming his hand over the steering wheel. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on you two, we are already late and I am getting hungry." Embry said while pushing me in the truck. So now I was squished in between Jacob and Embry. Just great!

-oOo-

"At last!" I sighed while jumping out of the car after Embry. "It was way too hot in there." I said while taking in deep cool breath.

"Well that's what happens when you are squeezed between two werewolves!" Embry said and I stuck out my tongue at him. We started walking towards where everyone was and then I started to feel a little cold.

"Okay I think that the previous position was much better." I said and I rubbed my hands together, Jacob saw that, he just went all the way back to his truck me and Embry were waiting for him, he was back in like ten seconds or even less.

"Here, wear it." he said passing me his black, over sized only- for -me hoodie, and I gladly accepted it. I sniffed the jacket without anyone noticing, and man, that smells so nice, and there was Jacob's scent all over the jacket.

"Thanks." I said smiling slightly at him. Embry just smirked at us and I am not gonna even bother asking the reason. After that Jacob started walking close to me and I have to admit that it was really nice.

I immediately stopped in my tracks. It was like I feel like I'm missing something, something really big.

I turned around to look at the bushes near us.

"What are you looking at?" Jacob asked but when he didn't get a reply from me he listened carefully and by the look on his face he know what was that. I asked him silently about what was it but before he could answer, my dog came out of the bushes. And then he stood there on his place, not even moving towards me. I swear all the color drained from my face.

I AM TERRIBLE! That would be an understatement of the year. How could I forget about my dog? I could feel the tear building up in my eyes. Yeah, I Elena, I cry like never? Not when people say profanities to me, not when I fight with my dad or brother or anyone else, not when I got injured but a single thought about my dog getting hurt because of me can make me cry really bad.

I took steps toward him and he just crouched down, it was like he was whining. It broke me to see him like this. Of course he was hurt not physically though. I have studied about animal behavior these past years and I know what this posture means. I sat on my knees and I stretched my hands towards him, he still didn't make a move forward. I sighed and then touched him, he whined again. I really don't want to cry right now, not in front of them. I swear that I'm gonna teach those vampies a real good lesson for what they've done!

"I am sorry." I whispered to him, placing his head in my lap. He finally looked up at me and I could see his fur was stick at a particular place below his eyes. He had been crying. At last, I tear slipped from my eyes but I quickly wiped it away, none of them saw it because my back was to them. I'm not gonna let them see me cry, at any cost.

"It's really bad to leave your dog alone like that." Paul said coming from nowhere. And I knew that he is one to bring Kodo here. I can never thank him enough. After a few seconds Kodo leaned into my touch, and I know that he can't stay mad at me, never. I smiled a little and placed a kiss on his head.

"You two will make a cute couple." Embry decided to joke. Kodo stood on all four and growled at him. Males.

"Your timing is really wrong Em." I said while composing me and standing back again, then I directly went to Paul and hugged him tight.  
"Thank you so much Pao." I said and he chuckled.

"It's fine, I know how much that dog means to you." He said uninterestingly and then I stepped back after a minute.

"His has a name you know." I said shrugging my shoulders at him.

"And he doesn't like Jacob." Embry added and I looked at them both. Of course both Kodo and Jacob were glaring at each other.

"What's with your dog, glaring at me all the time?" Jacob asked and I chuckled at that.

"He doesn't like you, at all." I said and he nodded in a 'yeah-I-know-that-one' manner.

"Come on, I am hungry." Paul said and Embry eagerly nodded. Kodo was by my side in a second and we went to where everyone was.  
"Look who finally decided to arrive" Emily said while she walked towards us with Sam behind her.

"Who's that?" Sam asked motioning towards Kodo.

"That will be Kodo, her dog." Embry answered and I nodded. Sam just smiles at us.

"I thought you weren't gonna come." Emily said and I smiled.

"We would've have been here early if Embry decided to woke up from his beauty sleep." I joked.

"HA-HA-HA Elena, very funny." He said sarcastically. I think that I'm really rubbing off on him.

"Hey Jake." She said and Jake gave her a brief hug.

I was soon lifting up from the ground.

"Seth put me down!" I yelled while holding him tight across his neck, he twirled me around one time and then put me back on my feet.  
"I was waiting for you guys." He said while patting Jacob on the shoulder. I smiled wide at him, his smile is definitely contagious.

"I miswed yow soo muwch Aunwt Ellie!" Claire come from behind Seth and hugged my legs. I was about to fall back due to the constant pushing on my balance but Jacob put his hand behind my back to steady, I smiled at him and after seeing Claire my mood lit up more. I am really happy right now.

"I missed you too Princess!" I said while taking her up in my arms. "How have you been?" I asked and she giggled before answering.

"Good." She said and I smiled at her. She is so cute, so chubby and so sweet!

"I was plwying with Qwil!" she said and I saw Quil talking with Jacob and Paul. He looked at me and waved and I waved back.

"Is thawt yowr dawg?" She asked looking down at Kodo and I put her on her feet's.

"Yup, want to touch him?" I asked and she looked a bit scared.

"Elena, I don't think that it is a good idea." Quil said coming to stand beside Claire, he was much concerned and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Come on, he won't bite." I said with a little smile in my voice. Jacob scoffed.

"Yeah right." He said and I chuckled at him.

"You are an exception." I said and he rolled his eyes. With ignoring Quil's concerned face, I lifted Claire's hand and put it near Kodo's head. Kodo retreated backward and I swear there was an 'I-don't-want-to-be-touched' look on his face, I just narrowed my eyes at him and then he leaned into Claire's touch.

"Yayyyii!" Claire squeaked while touching him.

"You like him?" I asked and she eagerly nodded.

"Hew iz sow swaft, and cuwte." She said and giggled.

"Isn't he? I love him." I said and then scratched Kodo behind his ears a little, he purred lightly. Everyone looked straight behind us and I followed there gaze.

It was Jared and Kim?

"Is that Kim?" I mumbled to myself, and then adjusted my eyes a little. "Yup, that's definitely her." I said nodding to myself.

"And here comes the lovebirds." Paul said groaning and I looked at him like he is a loon. "Their fluffiness is just too much to handle" he complained and I chuckled little.

"You are exaggerating." I said.

"Hardly." He said and I decided not to reply him back.

"So that's her, Jared's told me about her." Emily said coming to stand beside me.

"I don't know why, but I am not least bit surprised by seeing her here." I mumbled and it was right. I really wasn't surprised to see her with Jared, coming in his car, nah, not at all. I think that I was expecting this. It seems normal to me to see them together, like they have been together for a really long time. I was happy for Kim; at least she got the one person in her life that she has been in love with for a long time. I don't know what to say about Jared though, but I think that he likes her too, a lot because he was smiling at Kim, and yes, it was a creepy kind of smile.

"Hey Guys!" Jared said coming towards us and was met with an 'hmm' and 'yeah-yeah', then he looked at me.

"Hey Ellie!" he said and engulfed me in a bone crushing huge.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too Jared." I said while patting his back and then he let me go. I breathed in oxygen after that.

"Elena?" Kim said walking fast towards me.

"Hey!" she shrieked.

"Hey there." I said while hugging her back. "Why am I not surprised to see you?" I said and she blushed a little.

"Hey there, _lit-tle _Kim." Paul said smirking at her and Kim looked a bit uncomfortable. Oh yeah, she is not that good with meeting new people. Jared lowly growled at him but Kim didn't hear that. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Paul." I said playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Kim, this is Embry, Jacob and this is Paul." He said saying Paul's name with least interest.

"I am her best friend!" Paul said proudly while ruffling my hairs and I just slapped his hand away. Kodo growled, I can never understand men.  
"My bad luck." I replied to Paul's comment and he scoffed not believing it.

Kim smiled and waved a little at them.

"It's really nice to meet you." Embry said while shaking her hand, Jacob just nodded at her.

"This is Emily, Sam and Seth." He said pointing towards them. Emily smiled warmly at her and Kim instantly looked a bit relaxed. Emily just had that effect on people I guess.

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you." Emily said.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Kim replied. She and Sam shook hands and I can see that Sam didn't do that whole 'testing-the-strength' thing with her like he did with me. That's so unfair!

"That's Seth, Quil and Claire-bear!" I introduced the rest. Claire smiled at her.

"Hiw, Will Youw plway with me?" she asked innocently and Kim nodded sweetly at her.

"Of course." She said.

"Hey." Seth said and Kim nodded at him, Quil just smiled at her.

"Come on girls; let's put some food in your system." Emily said and dragged me, Claire and Kim to the small sheet laying on the sand with lots of food materials on it.

"I am hungry too!" Paul and Embry shouted at the same time.

"Ladies first." Sam said and Emily smiled at him. I saw Jacob peeking a glance at me and I just smiled at him, a warm smile.

**A/N: So how was it.. next chapter is gonna continue from here, with Elena and Jacob bonding then Bella coming over and then a little action.. and the next to next chapter will be the secrets ok.. :)**

**I'm not really confident about this chapter... there isn't much..**

**DO TELL ME HOW IT IS.. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.. :)**

**Do leave a review if you think it's worth it.. :) Thanks. **


	24. Chapter 24: Great Enemies!

**A/N: Hey! Happy Late Christmas! Sorry but I was a bit busy.. But here is a DOUBLE UPDATE as your Christmas Present! Yay!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and followed this story! It all means a lot to me.**

**Thanks once again to my reviewers.. I replied to you all, (Sorry if I forget anyone!)**

**It's getting pretty cold here… !**

**So.. Here is the next chapter..**

**Chapter 24: **

"You know the guys really like you." Emily said and I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, I like them all a lot too. They are a big happy family." I said looking at the guys playing in front of me. I and Emily were sitting in the sand, just talking. Kim and Claire were playing near the shore; Kodo was with them, much to my surprise. The guys were playing football, which I wanted to play so bad, but unlucky can't because of my leg. Jacob was playing happily with his friends, he looked really happy and at a little peace. The boys were playing without any tension, and I liked that a lot. My eyes were fixed on Jacob though.

"You are a part of that family too now, you really mean a lot to them all. I can see how protective they are of you." Emily said smiling at me and she had all my attention now.

"You should've seen the way they keep telling me about you, Elena is this and Elena is that and whatnot!" she gushed about me and I was surprised.

"They did?" I asked failing at hiding the grin from my face.

"Of course. Seth really looks up to you, I think that he has a little teenage crush on you too." she said and this time my face shows my surprise. I was like 'aw'? "Don't tell him that though, you know boys ego and all." She and I nodded eagerly.

"Seth is too cute." I said and she agreed.

"Soo, what do you think about Jacob?" Emily asked trying to be casual but with too much interest in her voice. I was totally taken off-guard by her question.

"Umm.. What?" I asked her hugging the jacket close to me; it was like a bag on tiny frame. But I love lose clothing.

"Come on, I mean what you think of him?" she asked again getting way too much interested and I opened my mouth to say something but then shut it. It was like I was finding the words to say.

"I..Um.. I don't know, I don't really kind of know him." I started and she just looked at me, waiting for me to speak more. "One minute he is good to me and the other he looks like he will kill me any moment." I tried to explain her or more like to me.

"Maybe you should get to know him more." She suggested and I was slightly getting angry or frustrated?

"Why should I? He is the one trying to rip me apart in shreds, I'm friends with other's just not him. So you think it's because of me?" I asked her. I can't understand that, everyone else is my friend other than Jacob. Yet, he is the one who attracts me the most towards him. I just can't seem to get my head around all that. I have no problem in being his friend, but I am not gonna be begging for his friendship if he doesn't want me to be his friend in the first place.

"No. I think that it's because of both of you. He is just different from others." She tried to explain and it was like she was trying not to tell me something while the explanation. "It took eyes to see the person he is. You are not getting him." she said and I was confused.

"What are you trying to imply here?" I asked trying to get some of my unasked question get answered. She sighed and looked in the direction where they all were playing, there was a small smiled on her lips. The wind was blowing, causing me to pull Jacob's jacket closer to me. I think that he's not gonna get his jacket back.

"You know, Jacob is _or was_ described as sunshine. That boy was full of life." Emily started and I listened carefully to her. It's like 'he' is the most important topic in my life to know about.

"He happily accepted being something supernatural without protest. He helps his dad; he helps other as much as he can. He puts other before him. It was like making others smile made him happy." She said maybe remembering the old days. I liked this Jacob, a lot.

"He enjoyed being with his friends, he was just like any other kid should be, apart from the supernatural stuff." She said with a small smile and I smiled too. I never knew that side of Jacob, or he doesn't want me to know it. Why is being so difficult now? Why is he not his before-self? I know that I know the answer to that, but believing that was kind of hard.

I think that maybe I should stop knowing about him because I was really starting to like him now. He cares so much for others. That doesn't change that he is stupid or not, he still is. The Jacob I see now is completely different from the Jacob I'm hearing about right now. I would definitely like to see his old self. I want him to be happy. I don't know why but I really do. But of course there is something because one person doesn't go from being happy to sad for no reason.

"There is a 'but', isn't it?" I asked softly and she nodded.

"Yeah, there is." She said and I sadly smiled at her. She was looking at me with sympathy, _maybe_ it was for Jacob. I don't know imagining him sad doesn't do any good to me. Why? Why someone is carefree as Jacob turned into and Angry-young-man? What was that so big reason that he changed this much? He should be as Emily described him, why does he think that all the weight of the world in his shoulder. This boy is definitely an enigma to me.

"Why?" I said my words out loud but Emily looked like she knows exactly what I mean. There was a tugging inside of my heart and I was feeling restless. Something was not good. I was really feeling for him, I think. God, please tell me why I feel this way for him? I mean I don't even know him!

Before she could say anything the ball comes flying towards us and landed right at my foot. I looked at the front and the guys running towards me, so I guess I have to put my happy face for now. Emily nodded at me softly, and I don't know what that mean but I just smiled at her.

"Really guys? You all have a death wish?" I shouted when the guys were near us, they looked at me confused. I pointed towards the ball near my injured foot. "What if I had gotten hurt again by the ball?" I asked with narrowing my eyes at them. Sam was already with Emily, they were in their little bubble of never ending happiness. Sometimes the way Sam looked at Emily or the way Jared looked at Kim creeps me out to no end, but it's cute nonetheless.

"Jacob's fault!" They all said at the same time except Jacob of course. I looked at Jacob, and tried to keep an angry face, but I can't.

"Sorry." He said shrugging his shoulder then he plopped down next to me. Everyone went to eat the food, I haven't eaten yet, but I think that could wait. Jacob was sitting next to me looking ahead at the water. The wind was blowing, and I loved the icy feeling.

"So, you play huh?" I asked starting a conversation. He smiled a little still looking ahead.

"You are really making wrong assumptions about me right?" he asked me back and I nodded.

"Maybe you really didn't want me to know you." I confessed what I have been thinking. I looked up at him, my face hard; we were both staring at each other. Go on Jacob, prove me wrong.

"That's not like it." he said breaking the contact. I huffed.

"Yeah? Cause I sure as hell don't think so." I said my voice deadly calm. Of course I am so not gonna create a scene here. I saw everyone looking at our direction but as soon as I made eye contact with them they all looked here and there and Embry and Seth were busy looking at each other faces and pointing out the non-existing dust on Seth's nose. Seriously?

"Then don't think." He said looking at me that got me angry. Why am I even here? Why I want to befriend with him so bad? When did I get so helpless? I just shake my head hopelessly at him and was about to get up but he grabbed my hand, stopping me in the process.

"Look, I am sorry, I just, I want to make things at least _bearable_ between us." He said trying to put his point. It was like he needs to that or it will hurt him _or me._

"And you are doing a very good Job at doing that." I replied sarcastically and he sighed. "Come on Jacob, not even an hour ago you were talking nicely to me. Was that you or the guilt talking?" I asked him. I am so getting tired of his mood changing.

"Look it's not that simple okay?" he tried to reason.

"Then maybe you should stop trying to make it so hard." I snapped at him. "I am getting tired of your more-than-a-teenage-girl-mood-swings." I said and then chuckled a little on my reference to him. He of course rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Jacob, if you have any problem with me, which of course I don't know anything about, then you can tell me because it's not necessary for you to know me or for us to be friends." I said seriously and it actually hurt me to say those words, _like really._

"But I want to know you." I think I heard Jacob mumbled that, or not. I just looked at him. It was like he was fighting an inner battle. Thinking way too hard over something. I was just looking at him, waiting to hear what he was gonna say. If he thinks that there can't be anything between us, then let it be that only, I don't care. Or I think so. But I'm not gonna force anything on him. It's not important for us to become friends. I'm not a face book status that he has to like or else his day won't be good. I sighed internally; I'm damn good at giving examples.

Jokes apart, I was serious. Jacob looked like he was gonna say something which he didn't want to say. I was waiting, he sighed softly closed his eyes and then open them with a small smile on his face.

"Okay. Hi, I'm Jacob Black." He said reaching out his hand to me and I took my time to take a look at his features. He was forcing it then I won't be in his way. I don't want a friendship that is imposed on him. "Come on, let's start from the beginning." He looked a bit unsure but didn't back down. He urged and I smiled a little. Maybe I should put a little more effort to make this work out. Maybe knowing him won't be so bad.

"Hi! Elena Anderson." I said taking his hand in mine, and yes there was that electric shock, but neither of us showed that surprise expression on our face, keeping that to ourselves only.

There was wolf whistles and clapping when we shook our hands, and of course that was the work of the boys. I just rolled my eyes at that without looking at them.

I looked at Jacob and he had a small smile on his face. But I think that it was force, like he is forced to do it or something and I just pray that I won't regret doing all this later.

"Let's play Twenty-Questions." He suggested and I looked at him, my eyebrows raised in a gesture that said 'seriously' and he just nodded. "Let's start." He said and turned a little so that we were almost face to face. He was being…nice? That's definitely new.

"O…Kay. You ask." I said to him. I can hear the movements slowing down. Of course other wants to hear this too. I looked back and instantly they all were very interesting in staring the ocean ahead of us, Paul was pointing something in the ocean; I just shook my head at them.

"Favorite color?" Jacob asked and it was a pretty easy question.

"Green, yours?" I asked and he looked me directly in the eye.

"Black." He said softly still looking me in the eye. I was feeling a little uneasy under his gaze. So black huh? I think that black is almost everyone's favorite color but then again everyone has their own likes. He was still looking me in the eye.

"Black's favorite color is Black." I said and that brought him out of his little own world, and he smiled nervously at me.

"Um... Okay, any siblings?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, two sisters. Rachel and Rebecca." He said and I nodded. "You have a brother right?" he asked and I nodded remembering about Dean, I really need to call him.

"His name is Dean." I said and he nodded. We asked many questions and got to know each other better, I was actually enjoying his company. He is pretty cool. Maybe Emily's right, I should give him a chance, and I should get to know him. It's not like it's gonna hurt me, right?

We were enjoying each other's company, pretty well. Everyone was pretty far from us. Jared and Kim were practically on the other end of the beach, in their own bubble. Sam and Emily were sitting and chit chatting with Claire. Rest was playing. It was like he was still hiding something or don't wants to tell me something. He becomes uneasy every now and then. His gestures were unreadable.

I think that maybe he is regretting doing this, maybe he is uncomfortable or something. But on the other hand it was like he was trying to make some kind of physical contact with me. His hands would roam dangerously near mine's, so near that I think that he will grab it but he quickly withdraw his hands away with a frown on his face. I think I'm gonna get mad if I keep noticing his every move.

We laughed about a joke he made, and it scares me how perfectly the sound of our laughter fitted together, you do not notice this! Why am I noticing every move made by him or 'us'?

We were currently walking near the shore, I think that wanted to ask me something from the start but was waiting for something, maybe a right time?

After asking random questions, we just talked about nothing in particular.

"So how do you like it here?" he asked casually and I took my time to answer.

"It's pretty nice actually, being back home again. But I miss London, my whole family lives there. But I like it more here." I said and he looked a little surprised by my answer.

"So you are practically saying that you like this damp weather of La Push when compared to a place like _London_?" he asked astonished and I nodded my head unsurely.

"Yeah, I'm not that big city type girl or anything." I said and he nodded smiling a little.

"So, tell me about you. Any hobbies?" I asked looking at him.

"I like working on cars and bikes." He said maybe remembering about cars and all and I nodded.

"So you're good with your hands huh?" I said.

"Yeah you can say that." he said smiling a little. "You know about cars too right? You fixed your car that day." He said reminding me about that little scene created that day in his garage.

"Yeah, you learn about cars when you live with too much testosterone." I said referring to my dad and brothers. "I know a bit not that much. I'm not allowed to work on car but I manage to sneak." I added and he smiled at me. Despite his confusing–me- to- no- end- behavior, I could get use to his smile; it was like every time he smiles a part of me satisfy that I'm the reason behind that little sweet smile of his. There was silence for a moment.

"So, who was that man with you that day?" he asked carefully referring to me godfather aka Patrick. I stopped in my tracks and turned around sharply to look at him. The wind was blowing pretty fast this time, hitting me directly in the face. I just stood there looking at him. That's when it hit me. So that is it then huh? He was being all nice to me so that he can get to know about Patrick?

He decided to be my friend only so that he could get information he needed? I felt like I had been punched in the guts, so after all my gut feeling about his weird behavior was almost right. But he could seriously do all this drama to know about Him? He could've just asked me, no need to play all nice with me. Or he could have anyone else asking me this. I was angry and I have every right to be. And on bonus Jacob made me angrier than I actually am. What a player he is!

"So that's it then huh? He is all you actually wanted to know about?" I said or more like snapped at him and he sighed shooking his head slightly.

"It's not like that. But you have to understand that it's important for us to know about him for-." He said but I cut him off.

"There was no need to beat around the bush and play all buddy-buddy with me Jacob, you could've asked me straight but it doesn't mean that I'm gonna tell you either way." I said almost disgustingly.

"There was no need to play all nice with me or _pretend _to be my friend." I said malice dripping from my voice but he always continues to push my buttons. It actually hurt me to know that he did all this to sneak out a little bit of information from me; he played to be my friend for his selfishness. Now I'm really finding it hard to believe what Emily told me earlier was true or not.

"Look, I really want to be your friend." He said and it really seems like he needs to be my friend, I rolled my eyes at him, not believing him. "This is not a setup okay? Me wanting to be your friend is not a lie, I mean that, I didn't want to sound like that but I have to know about that man too, it'll be good if you cooperate with Me." he said taking a step towards me. It was like if I don't believe him then he will not be able to sleep tonight. I know that sounds wired, but it's true.

"Seriously Jacob, why should I believe you? After all this? How can I believe that it's not a trick to get the answers out of me? I'm sorry but I don't choose get hurt." I said looking at him in a calm tone, I looked at him for a long minute debating my decision, but I think that what I said is right, I didn't choose to get hurt, not this time.

"Listen to me, I'm not playing, and it is not a trick. I know that it is hard for you to believe me but we agreed to give it a chance right? I know that my timing for asking that question was wrong, but of course you took it in a wrong sense." He said defending himself and partially putting the blame on me. Of course its Jacob black we are here talking to.

"You are impossible." I said and then I turned around to go away but he caught my wrist. I think he is really in the mood to get punched by me again.

"Tell me about him." he said again using his ordering tone. Seriously when will this boy learn that you do not order Elena? I turned around again, this time the wind blew again and my hair hit directly Jacob on the face.

"Ow!" he said while rubbing his right eye. Uh-oh.

"I'm sorry!" I said and pulled my hairs out of his face. He was rubbing his eye.

"Don't do that, let me see it." I said but he of course refused to listen to me. This time I didn't have my handkerchief with me.

"Stop it Jacob." I said and then pull down his hand.

"It'll be fine in a minute." He said trying to push away me hand but I was stubborner than him. Is that even a word? I don't know but I wanted to help him.

"Shut up, that's the only thing you are good at doing." I said and then stood on my tip toes and bend his head down a little to blow air in his eyes; they were only a bit red and a bit shiny due to the water in it. I blow the air two times and just like that the eyes were back to normal, of course that wasn't me doing it, it must be related to him being a supernatural giant dog.

I noticed that his eyes were looking at me, I looked back. I could clearly see his eyes from this position. They were brown, seeing them from this close just made me aware of what a beautiful shade of brown his eyes were with little bit black in them. The brown and black fitted perfectly together. His hot breath was tingling on my face. Our noses were on the same level and I realized that I wasn't breathing. We have been this close before, but now is just different.

There was a small smile on Jacob's face, almost a smug smile and I felt his hands on my waist. And may I add that his lips were looking; I don't even have the word to describe them, heavenly? He leaned in a little and I did the same. It was like I was lost in his eyes, I can even a see my reflection in his eyes, and this is how close we were. I know what was coming next, but I didn't find that much strength in me to pull myself away from me. It was like I was being held to him by an unknown force under his gaze. It was like I was melting in him.

He leaned a more and our lips barely touched but-

"Jake!" I heard her voice. And that moment I know that I hate her. I hate Bella to no end, and I was having a feeling that I and she are going to be great enemies.

Jacob pulled himself away from me almost like he will get burn if he will touch me, to say that it hurt me would be lying, it practically tore me apart. He was looking at me like, what happened a minute ago was a lie, like I was the most disgusting thing, like he was innocent and whatever happened was my own fault. He was still finding it hard to process what happened a minute. He keeps backing himself away from me until there was a meter space in between us. My heart shrunk under his hateful gaze, with much force I looked up at him.

How could I let this happen?

How can I be so stupid? I was letting him kiss me? I was letting Jacob Black whom I don't even know kiss me? When did I become so helpless and unable to use my mind in the presence of a boy? How can I let down my guard in front of him? How can I think that he is not like any other boy? How can I let him control me? How can I be such an idiot?! I was mentally slapping myself. How can I be so stupid to think that I can have my prince charming? How can I be so stupid to think that Jacob can be the one for me when he is in love with someone else? It was my own damn fault. I shouldn't have let him come this close to me in the first place.

There was pain, physical pain, in my head. Like the one I get all the time. Like the one I get when I was jogging that evening. My head felt like it will blow into many pieces, I felt like screaming but I stood on my ground. I won't be weak, definitely not in front of _him_. I grabbed my hairs to lessen the pain but it was too much. I saw Jacob taking steps towards me.

"A-are you alright?" he said and there was concern. I snapped up my eyes at him hate, hurt, pain evident in my eyes, he instantly look a bit shocked. I can't tolerate his presence around me.

"Get. Away. From. Me." I said through gritted teeth's and he almost took a step back. There was a loud splash in the water and my eyes immediately snapped to that direction and my all my pain was gone in a flash. It was like nothing happened. Jacob was looking at me concerned.

"What happened a minute ago was-" he started ad by the looks of it I can tell that he was gonna put the blame on me, just be on a safe side. He was putting the wordings carefully but I stopped him in the mid sentence. If he think that he can put the blame on me then he is wrong.

"It takes two to did what happened a minute ago butthead!" I snapped at him in a dangerous but calm tone. He knitted his brows together. I was fighting really hard not to shout at him, I don't want to create a scene. And I so won't let him get under my skin this easily.

"Ele-"he started again but I stopped him. I'm so not in the mood to listen his argue, I know he is gonna make me mad.

"Go to your precious Bella, Jacob. She is missing her _so_ called best friend." I said in a bitchy voice. He looked a bit angry at my statement but I could care less about him. I removed his jacket, I can tolerate cold but I can't tolerate him. I throw that at him and he caught it.

"Give that to your Bella, I can see her shivering from here." I said disgustingly and he glared at me.

"It's for you." He said in a monotone looking at me. Now, he cares about me? Should it make me think how sweet he is? Because he is so not doing a good job in that. I want him away from me. I was about to reply but-

**A/N: Lolz.. so how was their almost kiss? I loved writing that part.. I bet you hate Bella more now .. **

**Anyway how was it? Please review.. (Maybe my Christmas present?)**

**Onto next chapter… : )**


	25. Chapter 25: Finally, it's time!

**A/N: HEY again! So this chapter is my PERSONAL FAVORTIE! There is a reason for it.. you'll know as you read it…**

**Bella haters will like this chapter soo much! Lolz.. **

**NOTE: ELENA IS NOT A WOLF NEITHER IS SHE GOING TO BE ONE! Thanks! **

**This chapter has some awesome dialogues.. do tell me which one you like the most..**

**So without any more author's note.. here it goes.. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25: Finally it's time!**

"_It's for you." He said in a monotone looking at me. Now, he cares about me? Should it make me think how sweet he is? Because he is so not doing a good job in that. I want him away from me. I was about to reply but-_

"Hey Jake!" Bella said practically throwing herself on him. Jacob was looking at me; he looked hard at me for a moment before he hugged back Bella tight and then place a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"Hey Beautiful." Jacob said looking down at her and she was smiling up at him. I swear that it physical hurt me; I placed a hand on my stomach because I was getting a really nauseous feeling. Kodo rubbed his head on my leg in attempt to make me feel better but it wasn't working. When did he get here? Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see Quil looking at me sympathetically. I was practically begging him for help, he placed a hand on my lower back, I looked ahead again to see Jacob glaring at Quil but he didn't budge and kept his hold on my firm.

"Hi Bella." Emily said coming from my right, she didn't hug her but her voice wasn't showing any enthusiasm.

"Hi Emily." Bella said while letting go of Jacob but still sticking to his left side. Her small hands holding his large ones. "Hi Quil." She said while looking at him.

"Hey." He said his voice showing no emotions clearly stating that he is not interest in talking to her. It was like he was just doing this as a formality, like he was not even bothered by her presence but was just being nice to her. Then she noticed me and her eyes turned hard. She was glaring dagger in my direction but I'm just starting to find her actions childish.

"Hi Elena." She said tightly, clearly not wanting to greet me. I can't understand one thing, if she didn't like me and I don't like her then what's the point in being fake in front of each other. Have some guts and tell that to someone's face that you don't want pretend to be nice. Why is she doing this? Just wanting to be nice in front of everyone? Or not wanting to spoil her image as a sweet, innocent and caring Bella in front of her Jacob?

I just scoffed and then turned around to walk away. I can care less about her being feeling insulted. I might actually like this.

"It's rude not to greet back." Jacob's hard voice stopped me in my tracks. I heard Kodo growl at him. I turned around sharply, my eyes reflecting Jacob's emotion. What I wouldn't give in this moment to kill Jacob and Bella? Seriously, what the hell is there beef with me? It's my decision whether I want to greet anyone or not.

"Well, I prefer being rude than to be fake." I said bitch-ly and Bella clung more to Jacob at the tone of my voice, that coward. I put my hands on my hips.

"I was just being friendly."Bella said timidly. Oh please someone shut her up before _I_ do something that _she _will regret!

"I know that you don't like me or probably you hate me but I was trying to be your friend and it will be nice if you don't ignore me and cooperate with me." She said trying to be all sweet as sugar on me but it was clear from her voice that she has no intentions of being my friend or being even nice to me. It's all just a façade.

"Hate You? Puh-lease, I have better things to do then to hate you, so as to save my time and energy I just pretend that you are dead." I said and I seriously have to give myself some credit for shutting her up like that. Emily looked like she was containing in her laughter. Bella's mouth was hung open, Jacob look at me disbelievingly and angry at the same time. Quil was chuckling beside me. I heard some wolf whistles which I know that was the work of the boys. I wonder how they even are able to hear us. Oh yeah, they are werewolves, why do I keep forgetting that?

'Ooo Burn!' I heard someone shout…possibly that's Paul. I mentally rolled my eyes at him. I looked at Bella with a smirk on my face. Bring it on Bella; my bitch mode is so on! Thanks to Jacob.

I saw her getting red from being embarrassed in front of everyone. Believe me, I'm not the kind of girl who likes to embarrass someone in front of everyone. I'm against that, but Bella is so an exception. I just know that she is not nice, call it a feeling or your conscience telling you, but I just know. And seeing that no one here except Jacob is a fan of her boosts me up a bit more.

I just chuckled and shook my head at her, she is just speechless. I turned around again but this time a small cold timid hand stopped me, Bella. Nerve of that girl to touch me! She really didn't get a hint right?

"I was just being polite, okay? No need to insult me like that!" She spat at me and she still didn't let go of my hand. I was looking at her hand holding mine. She touched me?

"Insult you? Well, I don't remember insulting you, but if the shoes fit, feel free to wear them." I said and this time I have to give credit to the awesome quotes I read on net. They are helping me so much in my life! Quil was smiling like an idiot and Emily was proud for some reason.

Bella was tightening her hold on my hand. And it wouldn't be wrong to say that it hurt me because I'm not made of steel, I'm a normal human.

"Let go off my hand." I said calmly. She still has a chance to save herself before this little scene get to a whole new level.

She just smiled at me. Oh Bella, that smile just doesn't suit your face.

"Bella, let go." Jacob said trying to get her back. I was thankful that at least he has some brain left in him. Bella just ignored him. Really? She wants to start a fight? She thinks that she can really provoke me for a cat fight? I hate cat fight, I really do. Fighting with a girl just seems odd to me, I like watching two girls fight but imagining me doing it is not cool. I can fight with a boy, I love to do that. I can hurt Bella easily, and I'm far from joking.

To everyone else, it will seem like Bella is just holding my hand, but I know how much pressure she is putting in it, if I get a bruise there, I will literally kill her. I already have enough bruises, thanks to Jacob and Edwin.

She dug her nails deep into my skin, so deep that little bit of blood started to come out. I saw her smirking at me. I guess I was just underestimating her, that girl has some guts, but that's all is going to go in vain. It was all red I see now. And I see someone getting beaten up by me. That will be Bella.

Jacob still doesn't know that she dug her nails into me and bit of blood was coming out. Well I didn't expect him to see that. Of course even if I tell him that he will just blame back the whole thing on me, because his little precious Bella is innocent.

"You are crossing your limits Bella, I'm seriously advising you not to do anything you'll regret later." I said looking her dead in the eyes and she still didn't loosen her grip. That's it then.

"Elena, I swear if you hurt her, I-"Jacob started but he didn't get to finish his sentence because I slapped Bella right across her face. There was silence then. Pin drop silence. Oh, I can't even begin to describe how nice it felt to slap her!

"I warned you." I said casually holding my left hand in my right, trying to wipe that little blood. Bella had mixed expression on her face, hurt, shock, surprise, and many others.

"How dare you?" she said and then raised her hand to punch me. I easily caught her hand in mid way. She seriously thinks that she can slap me? Elena Anderson? I won't let anyone touch me without my permission and she thinks that she can slap me? I'm a damn royalty just to add, I have self respect. Of course Bella has that too, but it looks like she doesn't care about it. I tried to ignore her foolishness but I think that all that happened today get on my nerves and she just pulled the trigger, poor Bella. But I think she deserved it.

"Don't you dare do that again." I said in a dangerously calm voice stuffing some sense into her. She was looking at me with little bit of fear in her eyes. That's right. There was a dangerous stare down between us two and of course I won.

"How dare you hurt her Elena?!" Jacob shouted at me and it hurt me that he care about her so much that he shouted at me. Of course he won't see what she had done to my hand, but I won't show him that, because I now that he won't care whether I die or not. He freed Bella from my grasp, pushing me back a little in the process. Kodo was about to launch at him but I stopped him.

"Jake." Bella said crying her crocodile tears and clinging onto Jacob.

"Hey, it's alright, are you okay?" he asked patting her head. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Oh my god, Bella is hurt so bad! My foot bad. I thought sarcastically.

"Someone call an ambulance." I muttered and Embry snickered. When did he come? I looked around to see Quil and Embry standing on my left and Paul was still a few meters away, now he decides to walk slowly! Jacob glared at me pure hatred in them, I felt sick, nothing new.

"You know how much trouble you have caused on us?" Jacob shouted again and someone please shut him up.

"She asked this for herself, and I don't think that I have to give an explanation to you. And if you are so scared of the Cullen's saying something to you then don't be, I'll handle them myself." I said in a monotone. He is just a coward.

"You won't go near them." He said grabbing me by my upper arm. His hold was far more painful than Bella's. It was like my bone will crush any moment. Bella was smiling a little.

"Jacob you're hurting her." Sam's booming voice filled the silence. He was holding Claire. Quil immediately took Claire in his arms. Jacob looked at Sam clearly telling him to stay out of this. Then he started to shake.

Quil walked to a distance with Claire, Sam put Emily behind her, Seth was holding was Bella, and Embry was now beside Jacob. Oh, what a posture they all had. They are just being over-dramatic about it.

"Well, I've told you this before, and I'm telling you this again, you don't own me." I spat the last part at him daring him to make me change my mind. His eyes were black now, anger evident in them.

He just chuckled darkly, I looked at him confused. He is chuckling; well that was an evil chuckle.

"I do _own_ you!" he said each word menacingly. For that moment I can see the animal in him. And I was sure of one thing, he was not joking, he was far from joking. I was lost in his eyes again. There was so much truth in his that little sentence. He owned me? I'm supposed to feel angry?

Then why does it feel so right? I was breathing heavily. All this is just too much. He comes to me whenever he likes then throw me away just as easily. He makes fun of me. He himself doesn't know what he is doing and he comes and tells me that he owns me? Is this all a damn joke? Why am I so attracted to him? I'm going to kill him. His hot breath was hitting my face but I stood on my ground and glared back at him.

Bella was looking at me with so much hate but that doesn't even bother me. She can go to hell.

"In your dreams." I said and snatched away my arm from his grasp. I looked at him with surety in my eyes. He was glaring at me. He seriously thinks that he can make me scared by shaking and glaring and shouting? I'm not Bella.

"Is Unwcle Jawcey gowing to hurwt Auwnt?" Claire said scarily holding onto Quil. My head instantly snapped in her direction. I did not want Claire to see all this. For god's sake she is just a child! She is not supposed to see all this. Jacob was still shaking, that's when it clicked me. He can phase! Again that butthead is only thinking about himself but not the people around him. I can see the fear in Claire's eyes.

"Stop." I said to Jacob sternly. His shaking lessened a bit but he didn't stop completely. I will not let him phase with all of them so close to him. I thought about slapping him but that would just trigger his anger more. Bella took few steps back. Why? Bella is his best friend right? Then why she is not stopping him? He is not going to hurt her right? She is just what I thought, a coward and fake. But I'm neither of it.

"She's scared." I said barely more than whisper referring to Claire. "You are not an animal Jacob, stop this _right now_." I said with authority in my voice looking directly into his eyes. His eyes widened at my statement and it looked like finally some sense made its way into his head. He let go of me instantly. Bella was scared to go to him.

"Tell your precious little Bella to stay away from me, because if she dared pulling this kind of little stunt again then I'll show her the full movie, because what happened today was just a trailer." I said and then looked at Bella. "Keep that in mind." I said to her snapping my finger in her direction. She was about to say something but-

"Keep your mouth shut, you bitch. No one cares what you have to say." Paul said carelessly coming to stand on my right, close to me. Bella slightly scared by Paul's presence and voice.

"Don't talk to her like that." Jacob said to Paul, they both had a stare down competition before Paul said something very right.

"She is one who gained this type of respect from us by her bitchy actions, and I don't think that you should give anyone more respect than they deserve." He said looking at Bella and I was beaming proudly. Paul is one hell of a best friend.

I just looked one last time at her and Jacob and then turned around to walk away from them all.

"I knew that you are a badass." Paul said resting his hand across my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at him. He and his potty mouth. "But you should be more careful around Jacob though." He said showing his concern now. I was about to say something but suddenly Embry came to my other side.

"You are one hell of a girl Elena." Embry said from my other side. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know." I said and he laughed at me. He finds that funny? We just walked. Soon Paul ran to resume their paused game.

"You are a brave girl." Emily said coming to me and I get a feeling that there was double meaning to what she said but I didn't ask her that. Soon we reached the spot where a little blanket was laying.

"You are so awesome!" Seth said coming out of nowhere and lifting me off the ground. Okay I understand that he like me but he is just so damn cheery all the time. I find that cute though.

"Thank you. Thank you." I said laughing.

"Bella seriously deserved that." Embry muttered and I nodded. "You are brave enough to stand for yourself, not like her, vulnerable." He added.

"She pulled the wrong button today." I said sighing. He nodded and then left to play again. Claire was riding on Quil's shoulder, giggling continuously. I was just sitting with Sam and Emily. I think that Sam doesn't talk much because I haven't seen him talking much except when he is with Emily.

"You are not afraid of Jacob, are you?" Sam asked me and I startled by him speaking to me. His voice was thick and authority, but this time it was a friendly chat.

"Why should I be?" I asked him back. Emily was just taking so much interest in our interaction.

"He could have lost his control, and you were close to him." he said and his voice was hard for some reason. Emily rubbed her hands on his broad shoulders, maybe trying to make him feel better.

"Well, I wouldn't have let him phase this near to me." I said and Emily smiled a little.

"How can you be so sure of yourself?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure of myself. I'm sure of him; he won't dare do that with me that near to him. Because what Emily told me about him, he used to have a heart, and if he still has that then he wouldn't have done that." I said and Sam listened intently to me.

"But if in some case he lost his control then, I will make him remember who he actually is." I said and I seriously have no idea what I just said but it felt right so I said that.

"And even if that doesn't work then I will just have to beat him up." I said shrugging and Emily chuckled at me, Sam smiled a little.

"He is a wolf." Sam said trying to put his point.

"Well, I'm Elena." I said smiling a little Sam just shook his head at me. I looked back to see Jacob and Bella sitting near the shore with Bella's head on his shoulder, they were stick with glue, I think. Jacob turned his head and caught me looking at that, but I didn't turn my head away in fact I looked back at him. I was hurting really badly. I was getting a weird feeling.

"Hey Seth! Bring that Ball!" Paul shouted and I looked at guys playing in front of me. They were bickering over something.

"I will not bring the Ball, Embry threw it there!" Seth complained and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Alrighty Boys, I'll bring the ball, happy?" I said and then started walking towards the edge of the forest where I could see the ball. I was getting an eerie kind of feeling. I just shook my head and reached the ball.

"Ahh!" I held my head, it was paining. I didn't say that loud enough for the others to hear them. It was the same pain, I had a moment ago. Why is this happening to me? Again and again? What's wrong with me? I somehow manage to pick up the ball and then turned around to walk away.

I heard something move behind me. I stopped in my tracks and then slowly turned around. There was nothing.

"Maybe it's just my head." I mumbled to myself. I was about to start walk again but-

"Well Hello there." An icy cold voice stopped me dead in my tracks. I knew this voice very well. Victoria. Seriously? More drama. I should be crowned 'girl-who-has-more-drama-in-her-life-than-a-daily-soap-serial'!

"Oh, not again." I groaned letting the ball fall on the ground. My day just got worse, if possible.

"Elena Run!" I heard someone shout but I know that there is no point in running. I looked back to see Jared moving a Claire and a confused Kim while Quil was with Bella. I was glad that they were taking Kim and Claire to a safe place but I could care less about Bella. After all she is the one who started all this right? How? I don't know that yet.

Victoria moved in a flash and the next thing I know we were running in the forest with me on her draped across her right shoulder. Come on. How weird it looks to see a girl lying on another girl's shoulder? But here one is a vampire. So that changes thing.

I looked up to see huge wolves running behind us. Here comes my rescuers'.

"You are not gonna get away with this." I said to Victoria, my head was hurting due to the fast speed and blurring images around me.

"We'll see." She said in her bell like voice.

"You are after Bella then why do you want me?" I asked with great difficulty.

I can see a russet colored wolf running in the front with a Black colored wolf. Jacob and Sam. There was a deadly look in Jacob's eyes. Another Wolf, a smaller one joined the race. By her features she seemed a female. Oh, so she is the same female wolf I've seen earlier. She was pretty fast.

Jacob wolf growled ferociously and then speed up. He was near us, but Victoria was fast nonetheless. Okay, I admit that I'm a bit scared but then again I'm riding on a freaking Vampire! Anyone will be scared, but I'll try my best not to show it though.

"You will be a great use to me." Victoria said and just then the Russet wolf smashed himself on Victoria. That stupid just forget that I was there too. I feel myself flying and then suddenly my body hit with something hard, very hard. The air knocked out of me. My head was spinning, and I'm damn sure that I'm injured, badly. I tried to get up but it was pretty hard to do that. I somehow managed to sit.

My hand instantly grabbed my head which was now bleeding profusely. I looked straight to see Victoria and Jacob growling and snarling at each other. Jacob was pretty close to me. Slowly and carefully, not taking his eyes off of Victoria he moved closer to me and nudged me.

"Stop it." I hissed looking at him with rage in my eyes, not for him though but for that undead creature standing over there.

"Oh Poor Elena and her mutt." Victoria started and instantly my blood boiled. I managed to stand up with the help of Jacob's body.

"I'm gonna kill you." I said menacingly and for that time I was sure that I will be the one to kill her. "I promise that I will kill you." I said again with surety in my voice.

"I would love to see you try." She said but then suddenly she inhaled the air and her eyes darkened; she was looking at me like she was looking at a prey.

"Oooh your blood is even sweeter than Bella's" she said and took a step forward. Jacob growled and stood in front of me hiding me from her. Other wolves circled her. But she was not a bit afraid.

"Get back!" she snarled at Jacob and was about to hit Jacob in the face, I don't know what came over me but I stepped forward.

As soon as her hand was about to touch Jacob, I grabbed her hand.

Did

I

just

grab

a

vampire's

hand?

Victoria's eyes widened, along with mine and everyone else's. How did I?

How on the earth is that even possible?!

A different kind of energy filled my body, I was feeling powerful, and I was feeling different. My heart was beating fast, and it was like I was the only one standing in the forest, all alone. I was feeling strong but I was scared shitless.

"How did you?" Victoria said but soon she was being tackled to the ground by Jacob. I was still in shock; I walked backwards until I touched a soft fur. It was a short sandy colored wolf, Seth. But that didn't matter to me now. I was seriously freaked out. Victoria pushed Jacob away from him and he landed on the ground with a loud thump. A sudden pain shot in my body, my head was throbbing with pain. I looked up and saw Victoria running away, with every second passing.

Soon something warm was holding me. I was tightly pressed up again a warm chest. I cling onto Jacob trying to process everything that just happened a moment ago.

"Elena!" Jacob said trying to get me to reply. He was pressing his hand against my head to stop the bleeding. "You will be fine." He said but that was not what I was worried about. "Sam! She is not responding!" Jacob shouted and then I was being surrounded by everyone.

"I think she is in shock, she hit her head pretty hard." Embry said kneeling beside me.

"Jake you fool, didn't you see that she was practically on that red head when you decided to smash her?" that female said.

I was looking straight ahead in the trees, like any moment someone will walk out. I struggled to get up, Jacob was holding me down.

"Get away from me." I said but he just ignored me. All the day's event was really getting to me. First the vampires, then the wolf's, then Bella, then that Red head and then that crappy feeling and sudden strength of mine to stop a freaking vampire. What the hell is going on in my life? Suddenly air started to blow fast. It was like it was changing with my changing mood. I was breathing heavily; I was damn angry and tired.

What the hell is going on with me? That pain, that scene, that red headed wanting me? Why me?

"Elena." Someone said and all of our head snapped in the voice's direction. There stood Patrick leaning against a tree looking at me and Jacob. I heard Jacob growled from my side. I was too angry to pay attention to anyone else this moment.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded slowly and dangerously. I didn't care whether my action offended him or not, I want answers and I will get them this time. I never behaved like this before.

"What the hell happened a minute ago?" My voice boomed in the silence of the forest. I was referring to that whole strength thing.

"What is going on here?" Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"I think it's time for you to know." Patrick said more to himself than to me completely ignoring Jacob's question.

"I think it is." I said and everyone watched me and Patrick, we both were just looking at each other. I know that Patrick knows exactly what's going on with me. And I will get those answers at any cost.

Finally, it's time.

**A/N: HO! HO! HO! **

**SOOOOOOOOOOO? How was it? Bella get beaten up by Elena! There will possibly be more of it in future! : ) I can't tell how much I enjoyed writing that scene! And I'd love to write more of it! **

**And finally the wait is over! You'll soon know what is up with Elena.. so you know what you have to do.. **

**Please REVIEW.. Let it be my CHRISTMAS PRESENT? Please? Thanks. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	26. Chapter 26: I'm Cursed

**A/N: Hey! Yeah, I missed you all too! It's been almost a month! A freaking month! I'm so terribly sorry. **

**Thank You all so much for your reviews... they really means a lot to me... THANKS! :D**

**So this is a really long chapter,,,, for making up for the delay,... this chapter isn't funny or sarcastic as my other chapters are .. it is kind of a serious one..**

**So I'm kind of trying to change the way of my writing... trying to be more descriptive.. It'll take time but I'm practicing... **

**So here it goes...**

**Chapter 26: I'm Cursed.****  
**

The Ocean.

How vast and peaceful it is. The water, flowing wherever it wants; no boundaries for it, it's free. The mighty tides resemble the great power the ocean possesses. With tremendous pride it displays its movements. The way, in which the water hits the huge rocks lying ahead of them, the impact of it is so strong yet so stable. The water was exerting so much pressure on the rocks and the rocks in return exerted the same pressure back, no one ready to surrender in front of the other, one more dominant than the other. Usually the ocean remains quiet, but don't they say that it is a quiet period just before a period of great activity or excitement or in this case a huge upcoming storm.

I guess that's what exactly happening here. The wind was blowing my hairs in all directions. I wrapped my arms around my legs, pressing them tightly against my chest. I never felt so vulnerable before. Few drops of water hitting me due to the impact between the large rock I'm sitting on and the water. The darkness filled the sky above me; only the sound was of the whooshing of the wind blowing past me and the sound of water moving to and fro on the shore. The beach seems lifeless, like everything possible form of life was sucked out of it.

The description sounds so peaceful and calming, only if anyone knows that what is going inside of me is completely opposite. How one single detail can change your world? How one single detail can make you question your life, your knowledge, your existence? It is still hard to believe all this, the thing that they are, the _thing_ that I am. Will I ever be normal again? Will I be able to compensate with all this that is going on.

The thunder roared in the sky, at normal times it would have startled me, but after knowing everything I can _hardly_ think that anything else can surprise me. The water was going furious as the minute's passed. The storm was about to come, the wind was blowing like crazy. Anyone would consider me stupid to be out here at this time. But they don't know that the storm breeding inside me was going to explode any moment. Why me? Why always me? Why can't I be normal?

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to change the reality, wishing from the core of my heart to change this day, to change every single thing that happened with me today. Looking back at the day, it seems like it's been a month. So much happened in a day, it's tiring my every cell of the body.

I sighed heavily, a tear slid down my cheek as the first rain drop hit the ground. The memories of the day flooded back in my mind. But it stopped at a single memory, a memory that sure as hell is responsible for my current position. With building much strength in me I remembered what happened mere hours ago, it only takes a second to change your life upside down…. just one second.

I was standing in Sam and Emily's house, my back pressed up against the wall behind the sofa. I refused to sit down; I was so not in the mood for hospitality. Of course when I entered the house Emily was bewildered seeing my condition and rushed to aid me. I let her do what she wanted. Bella just watched me and stick to Jacob, but surprisingly Jacob was hovering over me, asking every now and then to Emily about my condition, of course it wasn't in a nice way, he was asking like he didn't want to sound like he care but he do at the same time. That boy is seriously messed up.

I would have laughed at him, but I was not in the mood. I was just tired, way too tired and I wanted to sleep. The day has been too long and it was filled with so much scenarios that if anything else will happen right now I will seriously have to kill someone. But I was not gonna let all what happened go in vain. Patrick is here, and I want my answers, and believe me I will get them today only.

So after getting a bandage on my head, which hurts like hell, I am standing pressed up against a wall. Paul was about to drag me down to couch but one stern look from me and he knows that it is so not the time to mess with me. I was just tired and I wanted my bed. Kodo's soft fur was pressing against my leg, I just cannot stay mad at him, and it was like there was not an option like 'be mad with Kodo' in my life.

I smiled slightly at him. Paul was sitting on the couch in front of me, with Embry and Seth. Jacob, Bella and Quil were sitting on the couch facing me and Sam was sitting on a chair with Emily on his lap, don't even ask me how they fitted in that chair. And that wolf-girl, I still don't know what her name is, was standing near the door. She was glaring every now and then at Bella with a permanent scowl pasted on her face. I don't know this girl but it wouldn't take a genius to find out that she didn't like Bella which results in me liking her. She was looking at me like she was trying to figure me out or something, like I was a freak show or something, but can't really blame that girl, now can I?

Jared took Kim to most probably her home. I have no idea what he told Kim about all this, I have to get him later on that one.  
"Huh?" I said confused. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't register Patrick saying something to me; well it wasn't exactly to me.

"This girl will have to go." He said looking at Bella, I don't know why but I smiled a little. I can see now why he is my godfather.

"She is not going anywhere." Jacob said standing up and glaring at Patrick, I was about to put some sense into him but Patrick beat me to it.  
"I am not going to let a secret as big as this in front of her, a girl who can't be trusted and is unworthy, so she better leave." He said his voice dominating.

Bella stand up and grabbed Jacob's elbow. "I won't tell this to anyone." She said unbelievably. I scoffed yeah right.

"Yeah I know that." Patrick said sarcastically but in a monotone. "I respect your tribal secrets and I expect you to except mine." He said looking at Sam and Sam nodded.

"Take her home." Sam said and Jacob looked bewildered. Oh yeah, you can go with her too Jacob, no one needs you here! I internally shouted.  
"Jake I-"Bella started but was cut off by Sam.

"It was nice meeting you Bella, but you should leave now." He said as calmly and sweetly as he can. Jacob glared at him and started walking towards the door with Little Bella behind.

"You would want to stay here Jacob." Patrick said his voice had finality in his voice. Jacob started shaking a little.  
"What the hell is your problem?" he roared at him.

"You might want to keep that voice of yours down!" He said taking a step ahead. So, there is one, no actually two things common between us, one, we don't like Bella, and two, we don't like anyone talking to us with their voice raised. "Isn't it your responsibility to be with her this time?" he said and it was like he was hinting something to Jacob.

He was glaring at Jacob with a murderous expression. Jacob looked at him confused and then it was like he stopped breathing for a minute when the realization dawned on him.

What the hell is going on here? What is Patrick talking about? Everyone except me had knowing and confused expression on their face.

"How did… How did you k-"Jacob was cut short before he could complete his sentence by Patrick.

"That really isn't important right now." He said his voice not loosing that deadly strength a bit.

"Seth, take Bella back." Sam ordered and Seth groaned but stood up none the less.

"We will talk about it." Jacob said to Patrick glaring at him.

"We surely will." He replied back with ten times more energy, his expression was like he was going to kill Jacob. What on the earth is going on which all of them knows about except me?

So after hugging Me, Seth took an angry looking Bella out of the house. Jacob plopped down on the couch after glaring at me. Oh yeah! Come on kill me Jacob! I thought sarcastically. My head was throbbing with pain, I was feeling weak but of course me being the stubborn self I am refused to sit down, it's like I like to punish myself.

"Your mother was coming to meet me and my wife, Lydia." Patrick started and my head snapped up at him, the room was dead silent now, I felt couple of eyes on me but I keep my eyes fixed on Patrick who was looking out of the window. He seemed so lost in thought; I wrapped my arms around my abdomen.

"Vampires and Werewolves are just one side of the supernatural world you know. There is another world, a world, much more powerful than these two, a world which I am a part of and you too." Patrick said and I think that it was directed to me. I just keep my face void of any emotions. He told me that before too, but what was coming next was impossible for me to believe. I don't know what will I do he if starts to say that whole elemental thing, that can't be true. That just can't be.

"Aquarius was the father of water; Ignacio, the father of fire; Mahkah, the father of earth; and Erion the father of air. Soon a conflict aroused between them about who is the strongest of them all. The fight was mainly between Aquarius and Ignacio. They split up later on." He said and I pay all my attention to him, it was like I had a deep connection with whatever he was going to say.

"Celeste arrived at the place before us. It was an abandoned land, we decided against in meeting a crowded place. How I wished that we had been there before, then maybe just maybe all that went down there wouldn't have happened." He said remembering that day. I was listening to him intently; it was like he remembered every single detail of that day.

"But Life is not that easy." He said and turned his back to look directly at me, I could've never imagined that what I was going to hear next was going to be this big.

**Third Person's POV****  
**

Aquarius was the father of water; Ignacio, the father of fire; Mahkah, the father of earth; and Erion the father of air. Soon a conflict aroused between them about who is the strongest of them all. The fight was mainly between Aquarius and Ignacio. They split up later on. They got married to the love of their life; their wives were normal human being.

Soon their family generated but their children's were not like them; they all have different kind of abilities. The daughter of the father of water, Arlyn was just like him, but not that strong. The children's of Ignacio were the strongest. One of Ignacio's sons was Agnes; he too was a fire elemental. Ignacio attacked Aquarius; most of his children's were killed.

Ignacio was overpowering Aquarius; he was losing the battle. Mahkah took fire's side leaving Aquarius and Erion alone. Ignacio killed Erion's wife, the emotions of an elemental are much stronger than an ordinary human being, the death of his wife made him weak and vulnerable. He could not die that time because he was an important part of the nature, so he was made to live, but he was a dead man walking.

Therefore, it become easier for Ignacio to make Erion's children's his prisoner with the help of Mahkah. The loss of life was huge. Mahkah regretted his decision but was forced to work under fire or else his family too will be dead. Aquarius was left all alone; he made his daughter and the only left son, Finian to leave. They protested, not agreeing to leave their father alone, but Aquarius said that it was the best to do.  
They left, after that fire challenged water and this time he agreed. The fight was like never seen before. It was tremendous. The fight between the two elementals was always huge and destructible. The Earth and the Air stayed out of it. The fight went on for long, both of them were powerful. It was difficult to tell who was going to win, but one has to die, it was necessary.

In the end, after watching the mass destruction the fight has caused, Aquarius decided to end it but Ignacio underestimated him that time, but Aquarius used all his power that as a result both of them died.

The only Son of fire, Agnes was furious and wanted to kill each and every one of Aquarius's family but he was unable to find them. Time passed and the descended of fire's family found them.

But everything changed when Duane, the grandson of Agnes fell for Arlyn's grand-daughter, Maia. He didn't fell in love with her, it was just the lust. The fire bearers were furious at him but Agnes said that if that girl is not an elemental then he can have her as his slave, but if she turns out to be a water bearer then she will be dead.

The water bearers never believe in showing their power, so Maia left with Duane, for peace. From then on the male descended of Ignacio started to marry the female descended of Mahkah, Erion and Aquarius and continued to rule over them.  
As the time passes the powers died down because the others accepted that peace was only an option. But the fire kingdom's power never ceased as they continued to use them.

Celeste sighed remembering the tale her mother used to tell her. When she was little she listens to all the tales with fascination but when she came to know that they are true they were no better than a nightmare. But she told this story to both of her kids too. She thought that they deserve to know about this.

The day was like any other but something was off today, it was like something big was going to happen. Celeste was driving through the city, she was going to meet her dear old friend Lydia and her husband Patrick, and it's been too long. But it would have been nice if it was a friendly meeting only. But it wasn't.

Celeste wanted some answers. She was scared, scared for her daughter. She glanced at ahead, looking at the picture of her children. A not more than thirteen year young boy, Dean was hugging her dearest little sister, Elena. Both of them had an innocent smile on their faces.

Celeste loves those two more than her own life. That's why she was meeting up with _them_, to protect her family, the reason for her existence. She knew of a world that only exists in a dream or books. She sighed remembering about the whole thing that was bugging her.

She parked the car at the side of the road and then walked a few meters into the forest; it wasn't as dense as the forests in La Push.  
La Push.

She decided to more there before she married Lawrence. She heard about that place for someone and was instantly attracted to it. It was a small place with less population, good neighborhood. Getting a house of their own was not simple, because they were not natives but after much persuasion, about six months they finally convinced the council member. The council was angry at first for letting English people stay at their reservation, but soon they got to know Celeste and Lawrence and found them really good people. They were very helping and good mannered. So they started living there with peace.

Celeste smiled remembering about how good the things were after that.

She was just looking here and there waiting for her friends to come. She heard a noise. She turned in the direction where the sound came from.  
"Well, well if it isn't our dearest Celeste _Anderson, _I'm really happy to meet you_._" Duane said Celeste's surname with disgust. Celeste was scared and furious at the same time to see Duane here. After all they have a long history.

"Wish I could say the same." Celeste replied with a strong voice, she was not going down in front of him.

"Still feisty huh?" Duane said his unusual yellow colored eyes glowing.

Their story goes long back.

Celeste is a descended of Aquarius. Duane wanted to marry her but she was in love with Lawrence and was set to marry him. Duane didn't like the idea; he was attracted to her beauty a lot, but after being told that Celeste will be of no use to her, as she is a normal being he let her go. But now here he is, back again and Celeste knows the reason of his presence very well.

"You are wasting your time Duane, you're gonna get nothing." Celeste said and soon Duane was grabbing her throat tightly in his hands.

"You really don't want to challenge me right?" Duane said in a dangerous voice, Celeste was afraid, she was struggling to get his loosen on her but he wasn't even bugging.

"Where is she?" He asked his voice tight and final, his hold loosened a bit, for letting Celeste speak.

"She is like me, sh-she won't be a-any use to y-you." Celeste lied; she knew that her daughter was special. She was her mother, when she first saw her, so small and content lying in her arms she knew that she was unique.

"Well, that's my job to figure out." He said evilly.

"Leave her alone Duane." Patrick's voice boomed and I was thankful that they were here.

"Stay away." Duane said without leaving his attention from me.

"I will get your daughter, and check for myself whether she is any use for me or not." Duane said and mother's protectiveness was rising in Celeste.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy finger on her." Celeste said in a strong voice.

"Oh, I will and if she turns out like you then maybe I will enjoy the moment sucking life out her." Duane spat at her. Celeste's eyes widened in fear.

Patrick stepped forward with Lydia by her side.

"Let her go, you're not gonna get anything." Patrick said carefully.

"Look who's talking now. You better stay out of all this Patrick, you don't belong here." Duane said diverting his attention to Patrick.  
"I do, if it's about my goddaughter." Patrick replied back.

"Oh, what a family!" Duane mocked at them. "Try and stop me if you can!"

Duane said and in a moment Patrick snatched away Celeste and out her behind him with Lydia.

"Do you really think that you can fight me?" Duane asked a in a joking tone.

"No, but I will if it's needed." Patrick said and Duane actually laughed at him. Then all of a sudden, it was silent, dead silent. The surroundings started to go warm.

"Ly, take Celeste away from here." Patrick said when he sensed that things were gonna get ugly.

"I'm not leaving you here." Lydia argued.

"I promise I'll be fine. You both have to leave now." Patrick said and then kissed her beloved wife. She silently nodded and grabbed Celeste's hand.

"Take care." Celeste said and then they both started running. They were running pretty fast but soon they noticed someone's presence behind them. Celeste dared to look back and saw Duane running after them, in a flash Celeste was on the ground and Duane was standing above her. Lydia stopped when she noticed some movements. She turned back and looked at the scene before her eyes. She ran to rescue her friend but was thrown away by Duane.

"Leave her alone you barmy!" Lydia shouted as she stood up. She charged again at his direction.

"Ly, don't!" Celeste shouted, she knew what was coming next.

Lydia was barely two steps away from him, when Duane turned around and grabbed her by her throat. His eyes were vibrant mixture of yellow and red.

"You really shouldn't have intervened." Duane said in a deadly voice his eyes glittering with anger. He put more pressure on her neck; it was becoming hard for her to breath. She was struggling for breath. The area around her neck was starting to burn.

"No, no, please don't" Celeste begged him but it was in vain.

He then punched Lydia in the stomach, really hard. Her scream echoed in the surroundings. Celeste's best friend was being killed and there was nothing she can do. Then he released her from his grasp and threw her body, so that it collided with the tree. Her head hit hard on the tree trunk, blood started to come out. Then at last her body limply fell on the floor. Celeste's breath stuck in her throat.

"Lydia!" Celeste shouted and started to slide her body towards Lydia's. She knew that her legs gave out the moment she heard Lydia's scream. She finally reached her and kneeled beside her. Celeste was crying furiously, her auburn hair plastered on her face. She was shaking her friend's body.

"Come on; say something, Ple-ase!" She begged and patted away the hair that was hiding her friend's beautiful face from her. "Please" she said as she touched her head, her hand gets painted in red. She cried putting her head on her chest. "Please" she whispered again.

"Cele-"Before Lydia could say anything else Duane dragged Celeste away from her and threw Celeste away on the ground.

"I told your friend not to intervene." He said looking at her.

"You are monster!" Celeste shouted, she was in shock that all that even happened.

"Well, that I am." He said and then charged on Celeste. She tried to get on her feet but Duane grabbed her by her hair and started running away from Lydia.

Patrick was busy fighting with the other two men that came with Duane. He guessed them to be his guards or soldiers. He killed them both but was himself injured too. She heard his wife's blood curling scream and was bewildered. At that moment, everything stopped for him. It was like the ground was snatched beneath his legs. He somehow managed to make his legs work and then ran to his wife. His head was bleeding and his clothes were slightly torn.

"LYDIA!" Patrick's voice boomed and all the air was knocked out of him when he saw that the love of his life was lying on the ground, her breathing ragged. He knew at that moment that she wasn't going to make it.

"Ly, you're going to be fine, love." He said as he placed her wife's head on his lap, tears ran down both their cheeks, because they knew he was lying.

"I love you." Lydia said trying to smile for him.

"I love you too, so much." Patrick said as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Please don't leave me." He begged.

"I will never leave you. I can't even if I want to." she said slowly. "Promise me something." She said.

"Anything for you." Patrick said quickly.

"Promise me you will keep Elena safe. You have to be there for her." She said and Patrick shook his head.

"You know I can't live without you." He reasoned.

"You won't, you'll always find me by your side, but only you can make her understand all this when she is ready." She said and looked up at her husband. She always found herself the luckiest woman because she was married to someone like Patrick. She loved him more than anything and she was glad that she was dying in his arms.

"I promise." Patrick said and looked into her wife's green eyes. "I love you." He said but he noticed that the shine of her eyes was fading away and her heart stopped … beating. He just sat there looking at her wife's lifeless body. He shakily placed his hands above her eyes and dragged them so her eyes were closed now. His whole body shook with the pain but a scream made him get on his knees.

"I love you." He whispered one more time to his now dead wife and then ran.

He won't let Celeste die too.

"I will get what I want, even if it's someone's life." Duane said as he tightened his hold on her hairs.

"I don't care whether your girl is normal or not because she will die anyway. But I have to kill you, old time's debt remember." He said a fire erupted in his whole body, he never let go of the rejection but had to act like he understands in front of the rest, but now he will get his revenge. It was a perfect moment.

He released Celeste and she fell on a large boulder and she screamed.

But the worst was about to come. Duane started to breath heavily and the air around him was getting hotter. Celeste started to take few steps back.

She knew that there was no way out of it. There was nothing she can do.

Celeste closed her eyes, remembering the face of the most important persons in her life. Lawrence, her husband, she fell in love with him the moment he splattered the sauce on her favorite shirt. Then she was blessed with their first child, Dean. He was everything she can ask for, so cute and beautiful. She was at cloud nine when Elena came to her life. That girl brought a different kind of joy with her. Celeste knew that she was something special and will be loved by all. Several tears run down her cheek when she realized that she won't see her again, that she won't be there when her daughter will get her first kiss, she won't be there to give her advices and she won't be able to be there at her wedding.

She knew that her absence will affect everyone but that will change her daughter completely. She was scared that her daughter didn't lose the person she is now, she is just a child. She wished that Elena will get a life partner, who can understand her, take care of every in every turn of life, because she knew that Elena will give every inch of herself to the guy she loves. A flash of their faces ran through her mind and then she opened her eyes. She knew that she was ready, even if she was about to die, because the one she love the most will be safe. She loved them all.

"Don't!" Patrick shouted and was grabbing Duane around the arms in a moment but Duane pushed him hard and then everything was in a slow motion.

Duane created the vibrant predator fire around him looking deadly at Celeste.

Patrick was trying to get to her but she silently shook her head, motioning him to leave as soon as he can without getting noticed by Duane. Patrick stood there frozen when he knew that he was too late. Duane charged at her with all the force he can.

'Keep her safe.' She mouthed to Patrick before the blazing fire struck her body. There was a loud sound and the fell with a thump on the ground.

"I love you all." She managed to get out those last words with a warm smile plastered on her face remembering about her family. Then like air she was gone, forever.

Duane laughed evilly and turned to look at Patrick.

"Take their useless bodies." He said to Patrick, Patrick was broke.

"And remember I will come again, when it's time." He said and then he vanished.

Patrick looked at Celeste's dead body. He lost his wife, he lost his friend, and he was made to live for Elena.

**Elena's POV ****  
**

The room was silent, no one said a word. I just stood there, my body void of any emotion.

_She was killed.__  
_

She didn't die in a car accident, she was killed.

"Elena is an elemental?" Sam was the first one to speak. Elena is an elemental? This question sounded too simply right? You have to just answer in a Yes or No. But the thing is that nothing has been ever simple in my life, not one damn thing.

"Maybe." Patrick said.

"Maybe?!" Paul shouted jumping off the couch. "You are saying that _maybe_ she is an Elemental?!" He shouted again. I just stood there. I don't know what to do. I was in shock and I was afraid. I know that I never admit that I'm scared but now, it just doesn't matter.

_My mom was killed_.

Patrick was looking straight at me. But I just can't trust my voice. I was surprised that I didn't cry yet. My eyes found Jacob's and saw him looking at me. He was looking at me as if he was trying to figure something out. I just kept looking at him; my heart was shrinking inside. There was voices speaking around me but I can't bring myself to listen. I was fading in a bubble of my own.

My mom died because of me, Patrick's wife died because of me. And he is here because of me.

I'm cursed.

I just can't hold in much longer, the weight was becoming unbearable. I stood straight and ran towards the door. That girl was standing there with an unreadable expression on her face. I just don't care; I wanted to be out of here. I saw Jacob standing up from his feet when I charged towards the door but I could care less about anyone else. Kodo came in way but I just made him move away, I can't bear anyone near me, not even him, as much as it hurts us both.

"Elena!" Paul shouted but it was useless, because I know that I won't stop, not now.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I shouted so loud that it even surprised me. I yanked my arms away from him and then, I ran through the woods, not knowing my destination. I let the tears free, I cried as I ran.

"Why Me?" I shouted as I ran faster. Why does it always have to be me? My breathing was becoming short and I was tiring. I fell on the sand beneath me, gripping it tightly in my hand. First beach.

My mother's dead eyes were haunting me, her lifeless body's images were running through my mind. Imaging her lying so still wasn't real, I just still can't wrap my head around her death.

My heart crumbled into pieces. This was going to be a long night, really, really long one.

**NOW**

I was now sitting on a large rock on, crying silently. My mother died for me, Lydia died for me. I have so much blood on me. I always thought that I help people but I was the reason for my own mother's death. My heart felt so heavy that I just wanted to drown.

I remembered that my mother used to tell me that story about Elementals. I and Dean both listened to her with much interest. I just liked her lying on bed with my head on her stomach and she softly stroking my black hairs. Those were happy times. I never thought that the story she used to tell us was real. She always used to tell with pride, like she was proud of her heritage.

Why can't I have a normal life like that, why can't I be a normal girl? Is it really too much to ask?

I cringed thinking about how my mother would've felt when her death was so near? Did she ever regret that I was her daughter? I won't be surprise even if she did. She could have a perfect happy family if I wasn't born. I never questioned my existence before, even when I went through tough times, but now I just can't help but ask.

I was fully drenched in rain, but I really didn't care at this moment. My tears were mixing up with the rain.  
Elemental.

I half heartedly sighed about thinking it. How can I be an elemental? I always thought that Elemental are some great souls or someone with some talent. I just didn't fit the prescription. A confused girl like me can't be an Elemental. It is just a mistake, maybe I am just a worthless human and my mother died for no reason.

My mom, god, I missed her so much. Why did she die for me? I'm nothing special; it was just a big misunderstanding. How much she went through for me? I always imagined my life with my mother in it. We would have been a small happy family.

But no, I think this is not what God has decided for us.

I felt someone's presence behind me. And I think I know who he is.

"Go away Jacob." I said in a monotone.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, he was still behind me so I can't see him. And I will totally ignore the warm feeling that went through me when I heard his voice.

I didn't answer his question instead I felt him sitting beside me. Why is he even bothering to be nice?

The rain was coming down harder now.

"You'll get sick, let's go back." He said and I presume looking at me. After all that happened, he cares about me being sick?

"I don't care." I said but I doubt that he heard it because of my low voice and rain's loud thumping.

"Your father will be worried about you." He reasoned again.

"I said I don't care." I said turning my head to look at him. He was completely drenched in rain too, his olive colored shirt sticking to his body tightly, the water making the shirt look like his second skin. Slight rain drops were dripping down his hair. And he was looking straight at me. It was like the rain wasn't even bothering him.

Why is he here? Doesn't he have some work to do or go to Bella and be her so-called best friend? I just shook my head and turned straight; I have more important things to think about than Jacob and that Bella.

"It is not your fault." He said after a long silence.

"You can't be so sure." I replied nastily. Is he here to make me feel good? If he is then he can go already.

"You didn't even know all this an hour ago!" he tried to make a point but I kept silent. I didn't say anything.

No one said anything else for a long time. We just sat there, the rain surrounding us. It was like he was trying to say something but the word weren't coming out of his mouth. He gave up after a while.

"How did you manage to cope with the thing that you can transform?" I asked him. I have been itching to ask this question for a while now. I don't even know why I pick up this moment to ask him this. He looked a bit surprised by my question but composed himself quickly.

"Well, it was hard." He said shrugging. "I mean one moment, you are all normal and then boom! You turned into a giant dog and then it's like the world you have been living in is a lie." He said and then stopped for a while.

"I was confused at first, and even cursed myself. I always used to think that I'm a curse. I always used to ask myself why me? Out of all of the people why me?" he said. "I thought I was a monster."

"But you are not." I replied without any hesitation. I know that I and he aren't on good terms this moment but he is not a bad person.  
He scoffed.

"I can kill people, Elena." He said and my name sounded like a prayer coming out if his mouth. But he was speaking ridiculous. I can kill anyone too, anyone can, they have that potential.

It was my turn to scoff at him.

"I can kill people too Jacob, But you know what, I choose not to." I said in a hard voice. "And you chose the same."

"Now that I look at it, being a shape fitter isn't bad, it is quite cool." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. He is making me feel good and I don't want to feel good.

"Shape fitter huh?" I said and he nodded. He then told me that they aren't actually werewolves, so they prefer to be called Shape fitters, as they can phase whenever they want.

"Are you an .. Um.. Ele..uh.. just leave it." he said unsurely. I understand what he meant.

"I don't know." I said and once again my mood was killed. "Maybe you should leave Jacob." I said.

"Look I wasn't trying to make you feel low or anything I-"he was about to say some more but I cut him off.

"Just leave Jacob If you think that you can come and talk to me and then like nothing everything will get back to normal then no! This is not what happens ok!" I shouted at him. I know that I was wrong but it was all getting to me.

"I know this is not how it happens but maybe you should use some sense of yours and realize that what happened wasn't your fault. You can't control it!" he didn't shout but his voice was hard enough for to know that he was trying not to shout.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically. Jacob stood up.

"He is right Elena." Patrick's voice came from behind me and I turned to look at him. He was standing still; it was like it wasn't even raining to him. Will they stop already to tell me what is right or not? I'm not a three year old. I don't want their pity.

"Right? My mother died!" I shouted slipping from the rock and standing on the ground.

"From past six and a half years I thought that she died in a car accident. And then now I suddenly get to know that she was KILLED! She was killed by a psycho who wants me. And you are telling me not to feel guilty about it?" I said and looked at them ridiculously. I was getting angry.

"It's okay to feel sad, but don't blame yourself for this." Patrick reasoned and I chuckled darkly. The rain has somehow died down but it was almost unnatural. It was just sprinkling now.

"Blame Myself?" I said shooking my head. "You don't know how many times I have seen my dad crying alone for her. You don't know how many times Dean wished to be with his mother on several occasions and you don't know much I wanted my mother to be present in my first act, my first performance. You don't know how much I miss her, no one knows." I said my voice breaking at the end, but I refused to cry in front of them. I saw Jacob looking at me helplessly.

"I've lost my wife too, Elena." Patrick said. "I know what it feels like to lose someone." He added looking at me, and after looking at him it feels like he was in way too much pain than me.

His wife died because of me, my mother died because of me and then Aidan too left me. It's like I am not a person who can be with anyone else. It seems like I'm destined to be forever alone.

"I think you don't know this, but I have never seen Celeste any happier than when she held you for the first time in her arms. She was glowing with pride." He said and my heart contracted, it hurt too much.

"Everything that happen has an unknown purpose behind It." he said taking few steps towards me. "If they died then there is a purpose behind it too. You are here for a reason too." he said and for a second his eyes flickered to Jacob.

"Purpose." I repeated that word. That man killed my mother and Lydia because he wanted me. What's so special about me? He thought that I'm an Elemental. Fine, let's see whether I am or not.

I closed my eyes, letting memories flood into my mind. Everything that happened today got me angry. Edward kidnapping me, Jacob carrying me, Victoria's and my weird encounter, the wolves, Bella, Emily, Kodo. All this happened in a day, seems like happened in a month. I tried to remember more.

Kurt, Dakota, we three laughing like crazy.

My first kiss with Aidan.

Grandfather telling me about our ancestors.

Dad's clapping echoing in the auditorium during my performance.

Dean and I eating cookies late at night.

Paul hugging me tightly to him and the time spent with the guys.

And at last, Jacob, all my moments with him rushed in my mind, our fights, our jokes, our sarcastic responses, and our closeness.

Jacob's smiling face was plastered in my face and that's when an energy I have never encountered ran through my whole body. The ache in my head was getting worse as the seconds pass by. My whole body was reacting differently. I clutched my head and closed my eyes tightly.

"Ah!" I groaned in a pained voice. Something was happening with me, something unnatural. After a full minute my legs gave out and I fell on the sand. I couldn't hear anything it was like I was a room, a dark, abandoned room, and there was not a single living being. I was in immense pain and my head was about to blow any moment. I could feel the wind; it was blowing furiously, like it was set on fire. I could even hear the sound of the water crashing with rocks and of violent tides. Everything went wild. Like everyone lost someone precious to themselves.

And then like nothing it was gone, all gone, in a matter of seconds. I could hear no voices instead it was calm. Like they have just been rewarded with something great. Something that they love, something that they need.

I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself staring at the ocean ahead of me; I don't even know when I got here.

But was rather feeling calm standing in front of it. Like a fire burning inside me was coming to an end somehow.

I involuntarily held up my hand and concentrated on the water in front of me. Everything was suddenly so still. And then something happened.  
Handful of water started to rise upwards.

I stopped breathing at the sight in front of me. I was having difficulty explaining what was happening. The water just rose?

The wind was now blowing my hairs furiously. All my concentration was broken at that moment and my head ache was back. My whole body was literally paining. My breathing was short and I was in shock. The thing that just happened is unreal. It is not supposed to happen right? It's unnatural.

It looks cool only in movies and cartoons, not in real life. It shocks the very core of your body. It leaves you hanging between reality and dreams.

I turned around to look at a stunned Jacob and slightly worried looking Patrick. My heart tugging for some unknown reason, it was like something huge was near yet far away. Like I was craving for something.

Jacob took a step towards me and I took a step back. He should not come near me. In two long strides he was standing in front of me. I shook my head slightly and then looked up at him.

And that's when everything happened.

The tugging of my heart was gone.

The moment our eyes met, I melted. I melted into his chocolate orbs. It was like I was naked in front of him. It was like he could see right _through_ me. It felt like I was an open book to him. His eyes slightly widened looking at me. Energy ran through me, or between us. I looked into the depth of his eyes and it was like I could feel his pain. It was like I can feel every tiniest bit of emotion he went through, which was mostly pain. My heart ached for him. I never felt this way for anyone. The moment I looked into his eyes I knew that he was special, special to me than anyone else. I knew that there was something between us, and I know that he felt it too, but I still tried to convince myself that all this is just my imagination and nothing else.

My eyes filled with water, thinking about this all. Why me? Why him? Out of all the people in the world, he has to be the one to have this kind of connection with him? I don't even know what is all this? I felt like crying while looking in his eyes. It was like his pain was my pain. I was feeling like I was connected to him in way that was hard to describe. I realized that things won't be the way as they were before for us now, or only for me. The feeling was strong, stronger than the feelings I have ever encountered for anyone else. What is this? Is this love? No, it just can't be. There can never be a Jacob and Elena, it is just not possible.

"Your eyes." Jacob breathed out after a while. I didn't understand what he meant by that comment. He was looking at me like he was in battle; it's always like that only. I don't know what he thinks so hard about, and neither did I want to know.  
My eyes?

Then something clicked in me. I am an Elemental? This statement haunts me. What happened mere seconds ago, rushed in my mind. That entire scene with the water and my body aching continuously was proof of something.

I am elemental.

It was not a question this time, more like a statement.

My mother was killed because that guy thought that I was an elemental. Everyone believed that I was normal until now. But after the little show here, things have changed. He said that he will come for me again.

I took a step backwards thinking this all. I could feel the water touching my shoes, which Emily gave me so kindly. If that guy comes back then he will kill everyone related to me, just like last time. I just cannot let that happen. Not again. I can't risk the life of everyone I love. They don't deserve to get hurt because of me.

I knew that I was not gonna use my powers or whatever you have to call then frequently because I wanted to live away from this life. I would've been on cloud nine if I got these super cool powers at the age of ten or something. But it changes the meaning when you get them on the cost of someone's life.

Jacob took a step and was about to say something but-

"Maybe you should stay away from me." I said and a look of hurt but confusion more plastered on his face, he knitted his eyebrows together to try to get the meaning behind my sentence.

"Who knows, who's gonna die next because of me." I said venom dripping from my voice.

One thing I was clear of, Stay away from me, or get ready to lose your life. Yeah, now I definitely think that I'm cursed.

I started walking towards the direction to my house. I just want to be alone.

Something warm grabbed my hand and I closed my eyes before turning back to look at him.

"It's ridiculous!" he said referring to my previous statement.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm ridiculous." I said shaking my head and tried to free myself from his grip, I did that without much difficulty.

"Let her go, let her think." Patrick said and Jacob stood there looking at me, he was in a battle again, his eyes were unsure of something. Like he was doing what he was supposed to do but didn't want to do.

I turned around and started running in the direction to my house. It was a long day, and it is going to be a long night.

It is a day which I'll never forget, because it revealed so many secrets and held so many moments in it. It told me that I'm cursed.

**A/N: (You can skip this if you want) **

**Okay... sO I don't think that I'm gonna comment anything about this chapter.. but there are some things I like to clear out...**

**This chapter and next chapter, are kind of related... cause it will clear up the whole confusion about 'Elementals' n all... In the next chapter... all the questions that rose in your mind will be answered... **

**Elena will back to being the Elena in the next chapter.. but of course, she won't be completely the same... things changes people...****And about that whole Jacob and Elena scene, about the way she looked at him... maybe some of you got the idea behind it... and for those who don't ,,, not to worry because you will know the reason soon...**

**Elena's feeling are gonna change rapidly and after the next chapter I'm gonna jump the story into Eclipse plot... and believe me... lot happen in Eclipse... It will change J&E's life.. And you'll know why... something big will happen, really big.. and I want to write that from the day I started writing this story... **

**And about Elena being an Elemental... Well, she is not gonna use her power much.. and I don't know where to take 'this part of the story' in which direction but I think I'll figure it out... But don't worry Elena will be Elena... :D**

**And the next chapter is going to be quite good... I think.. It will be up tomorrow.. :D and Yeah... I think that's all... well I want to tell you all so much more but I think You'll get bored... :( So yeah.. Bye... and Take care... Love You ALL! :D ****  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW.. I WANT YOUR OPINION ON THIS... PLEASE. THANKS. **


	27. Chapter 27: Blue Eyes

**A/N: SO hey! At last the chapter is here. Sorry it took so long! I think that my tomorrow means 3 weeks! Lolz.. but yeah Life have been hectic as usual.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOUR RESPONSES!**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't reply to your REVIEWS.. but I'll start doing this from now on...**

**Thanks a ton..._ MissJakie . Emma, PeaceMaker1, SilentTalker2000, nene82743, miramisa90212, kaylathedragonwitch, musician216, thepixieblond, Am Team Wolf, Guest. _  
**

**So this chapter has both Elena and Jacob POV. **

**And Jacob is a bit …. Idiot. But you can't blame him. He has been through so much.. or so does he think. **

**This chapter main thing is related to FRIENDS. I mean I have to show their importance. My friends are my life… they are just soo awesome! So I think that a chapter dedicated to friends will be good. **

_**THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. YOU SHOULD READ THAT.**_

**And yeah.. I'm really starting to love Patrick's character. He is one hell of a guy!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE more than 10,000 WORDS.. WOAH.. :) **

**So without any further do.. Here it goes.**

**Chapter 27: Blue Eyes.**

**Elena's POV **

I was sulking in a corner in my room. I hadn't talked to dad when I get back from the beach. I hadn't eaten anything; I hadn't moved an inch since last night. I was just sitting and looking at nothing in particular. Tears were rolling down my cheek every now and then.

I was feeling so pathetic. I mean, I always considered myself a strong girl, who didn't take shit from anyone else. Then why am I being this way? Why am I being so vulnerable? Why can't I face this?

I was just so thrilled with all the new information. Never in my life had I thought that something like this will ever happen.

I refused to go to school when my dad banged on my room's door. He half heartedly sighed and then left. I know that I was hurting him by doing all this, but I just couldn't bring myself to care right now. I just wanted to be alone and think this all through. I was not doing a very good job at this.

I could hear soft whining coming from the other side of the door, and even it broke my heart into little pieces, I cannot open that door. I knew he was hurting but I wanted to be alone.

What should I do? Who will help me? Why do people keep forgetting that I'm just sixteen? I know that I am pretty mature for my age but all this is making my question my maturity. Am I strong enough to let all this get pass me without breaking me? Without changing who I am? Will be the same Elena I was two days ago?

I have changed enough already, I just can't anymore. I was afraid that I will lose my friends. I have become so close to them in a matter of days. It's like I was destined to be with them. They are family to me, I don't know if I will be able to handle their hatred towards me.

Will they see me differently now? Will they think that I am a freak now? Will Jacob think that I am a freak now? I don't know why but I care about their opinion, I care about _his_ opinion.

Am I thinking too much? Or I am not thinking at all? Maybe its all just a big fat mistake. All that happened yesterday was just a dream. How much I wish that it was just a dream, but every time I try to think that, my rational side said that it was reality. But there is a question freaked me out the most.

Am I a human?

Or am I not?

You may think that it's a stupid question, but I didn't.

I just touched my cheek; it was strained with dried tears. I put my head back and pressed my legs more close to my chest. I was still in the outfit from yesterday, still wearing the shoes. My hairs were tangled and dirty, did I care? No. I don't know how much had passed since dad come to talk to me. Maybe it's afternoon.

What should I do? Why is this so hard for me to decide?

Maybe it is because a normal person didn't know how to deal with the fact that, they are not normal anymore.

"Don't strain yourself." Patrick said standing near my bed. I was sitting with my back pressed to the wall in front of it.

"No one is allowed in my room, I think you know that." I said with much difficulty, my throat burned due to its dryness. My voice was hoarse.

He said that he has been always watching me, then he should know that no one enter my room.

"I do know that. But I thought that you were at a little battle with yourself right now." He said. How can he be so cool about all this?

"I don't need help." I said my voice strained.

"Maybe it's about time that you stop pretending that you are so strong." He said glaring at me. I was getting angry as the second passes.

"And what will that get me? More hurting as a result?" I spat at him. "Believe me, I've tried that before, but not this time." I said looking at him. Don't pretend to be strong?

"Being weak isn't cowardice." He said.

"I know that!" I replied. "You tell me what should I do? Be happy and pretend that nothing had happened in my life? Want to go back to being the same Elena I was a day ago? Or do you want me to sit and except everything that is thrown at me?" I asked raising my voice.

"No. I want you to question me. I want you to ask me about all this so that you are not pushed in a shell of yours where you are alone and without any help." He said smoothly I might add.

"I don't know what to do!" I said exasperatedly. I put my head in on my knees, shooking my head.

"Why didn't you teleported? You could have saved them." I said, I've thought about that, a lot. I mean why didn't he teleported? He could've easily saved them both. I tried not to sound accusing but I wanted an answer.

He looked at me like he expected that question.

"I can't teleport in the places I haven't been to before." He said but I was still confused. "I never visited Seattle before that day and I wasn't aware of the surroundings. So I have to ran and found out where they were. But I wished that if I had teleported them the minute I saw Duane, to somewhere else, then maybe they would've have been alive." He said maybe thinking about things. "But over time I learned that you can't control destiny. What is suppose to happen will happen no matter what, we can only delay it not change It." he said and then sighed. He walked over to me and bends down to my level, well he was still taller.

"Remembering one thing dear, some things are bound to happen, and sometimes we have to except them as they are put before us. Learn to accept things because we don't always get things our way, sometimes we have to change the way we are to make them according our way of living" he said and I keep getting a feeling that there was double meaning behind it. But I somehow felt a little relieved. I was getting what he was trying to say but I was still confused.

"Is he going to come back?" I asked and I wanted the answer to this question badly.

"I think he will." He said and maybe after seeing a shocked expression on my face he said something else. "But don't be afraid." He and I restrained myself to scoff at him.

"How I can be not afraid? If he comes back then he will kill all my friends and left family, I cannot let this happen." I said.

"There are things you have to learn before I can answer that question of yours." He said and then like nothing happened he changed the topic completely.

"An elementals emotion is very strong and it affects the thing around them. Always remember that an Elementals power is influenced by their emotions, Elena." He said and I looked at him confused.

"Elementals mostly get their power when they turned eighteen, I don't know the reason but it had happened with everyone. And about Emotions, I mean that your anger, your love for someone, your caring for someone, your loss it all effect your powers. The one who is truly happy can control his power as he will." He said and I really didn't want to know about the whole elemental thing, because I still don't believe in it. Yes, even after that little stunt I pulled out yesterday, it was just too fictional for me to believe. If Amber came to me and told me that she was an elemental then I would've believed her, but all this happening with me isn't quite convincing.

"You have to learn to control your power." He said and I shook my head.

"I don't want to be related to this world at all, I won't use my so called powers." I said as I stood up and went near the window.

"You won't lose your friends if that's what you are worried about." he said and I snapped my head in his direction.

"You accepted them as they are, they too will accept you as you are or they are just not worth It." he said and I chuckled darkly.

"Not worth it? They are worth everything. And that's what is scaring me. I can't afford to lose them." I said.

"You won't. Believe me when I say this, you have gained something treasurable from all this, friends that will be there for you through everything and someone who will be _your everything_." He said and he said the last few words with hardness. My everything? I was about to ask him barking made me stop from doing so.

"He is really upset you know, he loves you dearly, haven't mood an inch since last night, not even ate his food." Patrick said and I worried about Kodo. Why did he always do that? I rushed and opened the door. He was laying with his head between his paws and looking up at me with begging eyes.

I knew that moment that whether anyone thinks that I am a freak or not, I know that I will not lose my, this particular friend.

"I've done it again, didn't I?" I said as I bend down and hugged him close to me. I hate hurting him along with me. But he too won't listen. He is just as stubborn as me.

I was correct, it was afternoon, and the school was most probably over by now. I made Kodo eat lots of food and then went to take a shower. I spent like half an hour into the shower. I thoroughly washed my hair, trying to move out all the dirt from it. I don't know why but I wanted to cut myself out from any kind of communication. It was like I wanted to sulk on my own. Like I know that no one was going to be there for me. No one.

I wrapped the towel around myself and stood in front of the mirror. It was fogged due to the steam. I moved my hand across the mirror and then looked at my partially cleared reflection. I was a mess. My eyes were dull, my skin was paler, and I had faint dark circles around my eyes. If I keep going on like this then they will become dark soon. I sighed; there was nothing I can do. You know what the scariest thing out of it was, Acceptance. I don't know whether my dad or my brother knows about this or not. If they did then maybe they have to put up with me or maybe they will be okay because that's what family does right?

But what about my friends? They heard everything in front of me. I know that they are supernatural creatures themselves but its not necessary that they will let someone like me, who is capable of god knows what on their land. I don't want my dad to move away from here because of me. Not again. It's the place where my dad and mom spend their lives most golden moments here. I can't take it away from him again. He had done enough for us and I know that he will move away without any complaints for me, but I won't be able to live with the guilt. And I'm not old enough to live on my own.

What if they asked me to be away from them? Or what if they repulse me like a vampire? I won't lie that it won't hurt. It will sting to my heart, badly. I sighed, my life is pretty pathetic. And there is nothing I could do this time. I changed the bandage on my head, my wound was almost healed, I'm not even gonna ask myself how it healed this much this fast.

I walked down the stairs after dressing into sweatpants and a shirt, and sat on the couch, Kodo shifted on my lap. And I sighed; suddenly Patrick appeared from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

"I really don't have an appetite." I whispered looking at Kodo when he pushed that glass to me. My voice was not like my voice and my throat was paining terribly. He sat down beside me.

"Look." He said and maybe he wanted me to look at him but I didn't then he started anyway. "I don't know how to make you understand that it's not your fault and no one will think of you as different. I know that you are not a type of girl who lives her life on other's opinion, but the opinion of your close one matters to you. If they are really that close to you then they will understand, and if they don't then, maybe you just have to let go of them." He said and my head snapped in his direction on the last sentence. Let go of them? But why is it so hard? It's been what like three or four weeks? I'm messed up.

Then he sighed, it was like he know what was gonna happen in the coming minutes but he remain seated and then looked at me.

"Celeste loved you." Patrick said and I pressed my head further into Kodo's neck. "She never in her life thought of you as a curse, even when she was dying, she loved you. She was proud of you. You may think that she shouldn't have died for you. But you will know the answer yourself to this question when you will come across the same situation that dying for someone you care for is sometimes the only option left, and from that day you will stop feeling guilty about your mother's or my wife's death. I got over it too." he said with a slight smile and I looked at him.

"Long before you were born, your mother decided that I will be your godfather. I still don't know what she saw in me, but if she did that then I think that there is a reason behind it. I and Lawrence never got along, neither do me and Dean. Yeah, I've met him; I've met you before too, you were like so small, when I first hold you, you were so small that your mother actually laughed at the expression on my face. But can't blame me, I never hold a child that young before." He said with a smile and it surprised me but I found myself smiling too.

"You were a pretty kid, still is. There was always something strange about you, from the beginning. But I never met you after that-." He said but I cut him off.

"Due of what happened because of me?" I asked and he thinks a little before giving his answer.

"Maybe, I just thought that I wouldn't be able to handle your presence, but it was foolish of me. Over time I too learned that if even to be blamed it definitely wasn't you. What happened doesn't revolve around you, it goes long back." He said maybe trying to comfort me. But I think that he noticed it wasn't happening.

"You being and Elemental, specially being a water bender is going to change things. It will be hard for you, but then again nothings are never easy. But you will get through it with the support of your family. You've got to trust them and be patience. You have to keep a check on your temper. As I said, things will change so you have to be more careful with your emotions. Now we really don't want excessive rain or more, a Tsunami here." He finished with a smile but I didn't even find it a bit amusing. So now I have to keep my temper in check, great just great.

"Trust? What if they don't trust me? What am I gonna do then?" I asked looking straight ahead of me not at him. I can feel him looking at me.

He stood up and shook the nonexistent dust off his clothes. He turned and looked at me.

"If you have something, then believe in it. Believe because it's the only thing you can do sometimes. Let the rest happen on its own. Don't forget that you get some things in your life easily which other craves for their whole life. And you know what to do with those things? Keep them close to your heart and cherish every moment with them. Because life rarely gives second chances." He said and then kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes when I opened them, he was gone.

Just like he hadn't been there in the first place.

Kodo was stroking his nose against my cheeks, but I was lost in Patrick's word. I think I know in which direction he was pointing at. But I refused to think about it now. Keep them close? Yeah right, they will run away from me. I scoffed at my own thought.

One moment he is telling me to let go off them and the other he is telling me to believe in what I have. This just confused me to whole new level. What am I gonna do? What should I do?

I just sat there and stroked Kodo's fur. My heart was feeling heavy; it was like there was a burden on me, burden of someone's life. Deep down I know that it wasn't my fault, but it's human behavior to put the blame on someone. And that someone will be me this time.

There was a tug at my heart, it was like a part of me was missing and I don't know why but I was longing to see Jacob. On normal day I would've considered myself mentally ill but today it was something else. It was like it wasn't in my control, like it was meant to happen and was happening. I was scared. This sudden urge to see him was scaring me. I've asked this question to myself a thousand times but I never got one single answer, Why him? Or why me?

It was useless. It was completely useless to even ask this question because I know that no one has an answer to it. Maybe Jacob has, but again why would he tell me? We are not that good of a friend. Should we even call each other friends? I think that we should, but not that close. I just sighed. Suddenly I was feeling dead tired. I haven't slept for god knows how long. The last time I got a nap was at Emily's house.

I just don't understand one thing, why all this drama in my life? I mean yeah, it looks super cool and all but it's not. How many times am I going to say that? I'm actually tired of this mess. I haven't been here this long and so many things have happened, it seems like a year has passed by and I have grown years older. I'm gonna get older way too soon.

The past day wasn't my best one and I seriously don't expect this one to be any better. I let the tiredness take over me. My heart beat was slowing down and I cuddled Kodo closer to me. He made me feel warm and loved. I just know that he will be there for me; I realized that he grew a bit more. God no, not him too, I don't want him to grow up. I just sighed and petted him, I will worry about that later, and I just drifted off into sleep. Maybe it was a way to ignore the reality for me and I think that I could really use that for a while, maybe to think clearly over everything again, over to avoid everything. I just hope not to get any freaky dreams.

Bang, bang, bang!

What on the earth is happening?

I was getting frustrated. I shifted a little, Kodo wasn't with me anymore. He may have got up early.

Bang, bang!

What the hell? Can't I have a proper, peaceful sleep? I was sure of one thing that it wasn't my dad, because he would've opened the door with his key, and second he wasn't going to be home early today.

Then whoever it is; is in big trouble. I get off the couch with much difficulty of course. My back was stiff and was kind of paining and my head was also in pain. As soon as I stood up, all I could see was black, I just got a blackout. I stood on my place of nearly ten seconds before I was able to see clearly again. I started walking and saw Kodo was by the door.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hairs. Then I opened the door and then just stood looking at my guest_s_.

Paul, Embry, Jared, Seth and Quil were standing there with big smiles on their face. I bet my eyes were the size of a saucer. I was just standing looking at their smiling faces. Of course Paul was smirking, he doesn't smile that much. And yes they were all shirtless. Can't they make to time to wear a shirt? I have neighbors here.

Then everything came rushing back to me and then I did what I thought was right. I slammed the door just as Quil was about to say something.

I just can't face them right now. I don't know why the hell I was so afraid, maybe because I have lost enough people already.

"I think she is not happy to see us." I heard one of them say, I think it was Quil. I just shook my head and went to drink water. My throat was dry and was burning.

I could hear some mumbling and movements out. They haven't left yet?

"Elena!" I heard Paul shout. It was like he was trying to thicken his voice some more. I was in the mid of getting my glass. "Open the door!" he said and I just went back to getting my glass and then to fill it.

"Open the goddamn door!" It was Jared this time. Kodo was running here and there in the house. I was just about to take a sip of my water when-

"Open this door we will break it! Wait we are going to break it? I think we shouldn't-"Seth was cut off and I heard someone hitting someone.

"Ow, what was that for?" Seth complained and it was like others were shushing him off.

"Seriously Elena, open the door or you know us well enough, we will break it." Embry shouted.

Are they for real?

So why am I not opening the door? They will want answers, to the questions I don't know the answers to. I am not fully aware myself, about my nature, about my abilities, it's best if they stay away for a while, and if they are here for telling me that we are not friends anymore, then they can definitely leave.

And the door was kind of thick, and hard. It can't be broken easily by a normal human, I'm not so sure about shape-shifters.

But I hardly doubt that they will do something like this-

BAM!

Yeah they are for real.

The glass in my hand fell on the floor and shattered into million little pieces.

They broke my door?

They freaking broke my door?

"I'm not gonna pay for that door." Paul said.

"Me either." The rest said at the same time.

I was looking unbelievably at five over sized goofballs. They were grinning at me like nothing has happened.

"Ellie" Paul said in a singing voice and was walking towards me with his arms open. Kodo was growling at them.

"Stop right there" I said. Paul stopped in the middle of his way to me. "Don't come near me." I said with no emotions in my voice.

"God, she sounds so sexy in British accent!" Quil commented but we both ignored it. I now realized that the whole time I and Patrick were talking in British accent, I didn't even realize it until now.

"Why?" he asked crossing his hands over his broad bare chest. It was like he was challenging me to give him a valid reason.

"I think you know very well, don't you?" I asked him back. He glared at me. Is he really going to go his hard mode on me? He can try.

"I do and it doesn't matter." He said and I rolled my eyes unbelievingly. I walked out of the kitchen and to where they were standing.

"Yeah, maybe for now. But what if it starts mattering afterwards?" I challenged him.

"It won't Ellie, it will never matter." Embry said taking a few steps forward.

"Right" I said sarcastically. Embry smiled at me?

"You too accepted us for what we are, remember?" he said.

"Yeah, anyone else would have been considered us mad, or would've been in a mental asylum." Jared said. Yeah believe me; I'm considering the mental asylum option.

I just shook my head at them.

"Your and my condition is different –"I was cut off by Paul.

"How?" he asked me.

"Um..." I was at a loss of word? How was our condition different? I mean we all are related to supernatural, and none of us asked for it. But what makes the situation different?

"Because I'm a lot stronger than you all?" I said and they all looked at me for a moment and then burst out laughing. I just stood there glaring at them. Quil pretended to wipe a non existing tear from his eyes, so filmy. They are finding it so funny right? I have a feeling that _I am_ stronger than them. At last, their laughter died down.

"See? No answer, right? I mean no _valid _answer." He said with a smile in his voice. I just looked at him. What is their problem? Can't they just leave already?

"Really? What all do you want? If you are here to tell me that we can't be friends anymore then just leave. It doesn't matter to me. And yes, if you don't want to get hurt, stay away from me." I said and they all were freaking grinning at me! Am I joking here?

"What are you gonna do, kill us?" Quil said putting his hand on his heart in mock horror.

"Are you challenging me?" I asked him crossing my arms over my abdomen.

"I knew there was I reason I liked you." Paul said. "You definitely fit perfectly in our little group." He said and placed his right hand over my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

I pushed him away and then things got a tad bit serious.

"Seriously Paul, don't you get it? I'm not the same Elena I was two days ago okay?" I said, I was really getting fed up of all this. Why are they even bothering?

"Really? Let me see." He said and then started poking my cheeks, nose and then roamed his fingers all over my face. I was seriously holding in too much, just one more time he poke me and I swear he won't be able to walk. I clenched my hand into a tight fist. I was really trying to keep my temper in check.

"Well, I don't see any changes." He said and I heard someone snicker. They are really finding it amusing. Aren't they?

"Just leave." I said my voice breaking, I don't know what came over me or why I was being so pathetic but I just can't help but lose them too. Why am I even pushing them away? "You'll get hurt." I said.

"Ellie" Paul said and made me look up to him. All of them were surrounding me now. "You were their when we you get to know about us, the real us. And what did you do? You never judged us. Yeah, you get a little bit afraid, but that's completely normal, isn't it? You never treated us any different; you hung out with us all the time, knowing that any of us can hurt you any moment." I was about to contradict his last sentence but he shushed me. It was bit surprising to see him talking so seriously and talking actually the right thing.

"Believe it or not Elena; we sometimes don't even have control on our temper, and you know that very well, but you never let it get in between of our friendship." Embry said. "You accepted the supernatural world for us. And if you are a part of it too, then we are ready to accept it, because you'll always be our Elena." He said and wiped the tear that fell from my eyes. When did I start crying? I am pathetic number one.

"And about you hurting us, well, we will just have to see that now don't we?" Jared said.

"Yeah, it's really not that easy to beat us, we're strong." Seth said. I just shook my head at them. They really are so full of themselves.

"You care for us, and we care for you. The rest doesn't matter. We are friends and friends accept each other in every way. So you should really not think that we will leave just because we get to know that you too are a part of the supernatural. We will always be together because you know we can't really break our friendship, because real friends don't do that-"Quil was rambling and I was looking at him confused. Why he is saying one damn thing in hundred different ways?

"What he trying to say is" Paul cut off Quil by glaring at him. "Nothing can break our friendship. We are best friends forever." He said and looked at me lovingly.

Are they really accepting me for what I am? Are they really ready to keep up with someone like me? Aren't they afraid that I'll be a danger to their homeland?

I just stood there in front of them; all of them were looking at me with love in their eyes, like they care for me. And I felt warm liquid flowing down my cheeks. I'm really gonna cry a lot, aren't I?

"You'll always have our shoulder when you cry." Paul started singing Count On Me; it was more like reading the line. He changed _my _to _our_, of course. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me.

"We'll never let go, never say goodbye." Embry sang much better.

"You can count on us like one two three and we'll be there." Quil sang.

"And I know when I need you I can count on you like four three two and you'll be there."Seth sang better than the rest.

"Cause that's what friends are supposed to do" Jared sang or more like shouted.

"Oh yeah, oooooo, Ooo." They both said and then Paul pulled me into a bear hug.

"Group hug time!" Quil shouted and then I was being squished between these giants. I was warm, physically and mentally.

Now I understand what Patrick was trying to tell me.

Believe. Trust.

Believe in what you have. Trust your loved ones.

Now I was sure that I'll be okay. With my friends by my side to support me through it all, I'm gonna be just fine. I was positive of one thing, that nothing can break our friendship, because we are friends for life. And friends for life are the best and they never give up on each other.

I hugged them close to me, my face pressed up against Paul's chest. I'm never gonna let go of them. Patrick was right I do have gained something treasurable by coming here, friends.

Paul let go of me and then wiped away my tears.

"We are together, always okay?" he said and I nodded.

"Come here" Embry pulled me closer to him and hugged me close. "You're like a sister I never had." He mumbled into my hairs and I giggled a little. I hugged him back tight. My head was firmly resting on his shoulders.

That's when I noticed some movements in the bushes. I was looking out through the window which leads to our backyard. I saw a flash of something russet and a pair of eyes. Jacob was looking right back at me. His eyes plain and conflicted. Even if I want to I can't ignore the energy which ran through me when I saw him, it somehow felt complete yet empty.

I was glad that I wasn't crying right now, because I don't want to cry in front of _him_, I don't know why but I just don't trust him with my tears. It was like I'll become weak, if I cry in front of him.

Can he be _my everything_?

Silly question.

Jacob still is a mystery to me. It's like he himself doesn't know what he wants. I'm not going into one of those 'figure out Jacob speech' again. I'm just going to let things happen on their own and if they involve me then I'm gonna step in. Because I promised myself that I'm not going to let myself get hurt again.

He was just there, looking at me, not even blinking is eyes. I just realized that my eye sight have been improved a lot. Well, how many more surprises?

Even just standing there, far from me, he had that strong effect on me which is impossible for me to even describe. I had that urged to just go out and touch him. I want to know how his fur felt on being touched. But I know that I won't be the one to approach this time. Among us both it's been always me to confront him, maybe not this time. If he really has a non existing problem with me which seemed to affect his life so bad well than there is nothing I can do.

I looked one last time at Jacob and for a second I thought that I saw him breaking his barrier, _I thought_. His facial features were angular and hard, he looked _like a wolf_ that time and then blinking his eyes once he was gone. I think I can't except any better. He always runs away.

I sighed, Embry was looking at me knowingly and I can't ignore the pettiness in his eyes. He was looking at me like he feels sorry for me. But the question is why? I know that there is something going on, only if I know what it is.

Well I think that from now, my life is really going to change. But what we have to see is how is it going to change me and how is it going to challenge me. But I'm glad that I have my family with me, because with their support I can fight, I can fight for what I care for.

"I'm still not paying for that door." Paul said and I shook my head. I just hope that things become a little easier for me.

Yeah right, who am I kidding?

I and Normal doesn't really go on the same boat. I thought and smiled to myself.

In front of me was my new family. Playing and fighting, they are going to make my home a disaster!

But if that is the price I have to pay for friends like them, well then, bring it on! I just sighed and then looked at them all and smiled to myself but it wasn't my usual smile.

I have them all then why am I even thinking about Jacob?

**Jacob's POV**

Blue.

Crystal.

Eyes.

Blue.

I just can't get her eyes out of my head. They were so blue, and the black crystals shining in them. I've never seen eyes like those before. The moment she opened her eyes, she was all I could see. It was like the energy between us was magnified. The wind blowing her hair and the strength that I saw in her eyes was intense. It was enough for me to know that she was different. She was different from us all, she was strong.

My heart was aching; it was growing with pain, as seconds passes by. And I think that I know the source of this pain.

I was at a battle again.

Why my life had to be so complicated? I still wish everyday that why didn't I imprinted on Bella? She is the one I love. Not Elena, she is just getting dragged in all this. I sometimes feel sorry for her. She can't be with someone she wants because of me. Or because of the spirits that chose her for me. How can they even found us compatible? We are like North and South Pole.

The tugging grew stronger.

She was scared, I knew that, she thought of her as a monster at that time. I can relate to that. I felt the same way too. But there was Sam, Paul and Jared with me that time. I didn't boycotted myself, but she was.

When I was listening to her godfather, when he was telling that story, the whole time my eyes were fixed on Elena. My eyes were watching her each and every moment. She was listening intently. Never did once she showed any kind of emotion. She was null, like she wasn't even listening. I noticed one thing about her, she never cried in front of me. No matter how many badly she is hurt, physically or mentally she never once cried in front of me. I don't know why it was? I know that it wasn't because she was ashamed or anything, but I think that there was a deeper reason for it.

Why am I not able to get her out of my mind? Everyone in the pack continuously keeps telling me that why am I with someone like Bella when I have someone like Elena?

What do they see in Elena?

I don't know answer to that. She is a puzzle to me, like I can't solve her no matter how many times I've tried.

Why can't my own brothers understand what I feel for Bella? When I first saw her after being changed, I wished with my heart that I imprint on her. Even after that I believed that I imprinted on her only. But it all ruined when Elena came along.

Every day I have the same conversation with me. And every single day it ended up with me choosing Bella. I know that no one can change what I feel for her. She is perfect for me and no one else can take her place.

Elena was an Elemental. Why isn't that surprising?

When I saw her doing that thing, with water it seriously freaked me out. I could feel what she was feeling because of the bond. It was like it wasn't real but was the most reliable thing at the same time.

I have no idea how she is going to deal with all this.

Who was there for her? Her godfather? I don't trust that man. The way he was talking to me in Emily's house was enough to prove that. He was talking like he knows every single thing about us, even about imprinting. And that wasn't good, at all.

I never cursed myself for being a shape shifter before, but after imprinting it made my life a living hell. I hate every ounce of imprinting. If I have any feelings for Elena, it is not natural, it is forced. My wolf wants her, not me. Even if I care for her, that's not me but the unnatural doing. How it is even supposed to be normal? How can Sam, Quil and Jared be so happy after Imprinting? I've never seen Jared as happy as he is now before. It is just, 'Kim is that and Kim is this'. Imprinting made you whipped. So whipped that you are even ready to forget your needs, your likes. You are a slave for lifetime of one girl; you are forced to be with. How can they find it happy? Yeah, it's true that I never wanted to imprint, but if it is a necessity than I always wanted it to be Bella. Why can't the spirits see that she is perfect for me in every way possible? _Why her_?

I was lying on my bed, in a battle with myself yet again. I sighed, I think this is what I suppose to do my entire life, lay on my bed and think, think, think.

"You. Out. Now!" Patrick's voice startled me. He was standing in my room by my bed. It freaked me out a bit. He was there for a whole second before he disappeared into thin air. Creepy or not, that man has got some style. And I've never talked to an Englishmen before, his accent was definitely cool. Odd or not I've never heard Elena talking in a British accent, she is really fluent in American accent that sometimes it's hard to tell that she is a British.

I got up from the bed; I think that it was the time for some business talk. I'm gonna get some answers from him now.

I got out of the house from the back door and then into the forest from there. I seriously don't know where he will be waiting for me, so I kept walking. I wanted to be away from civilization, in case of some physical involvement. I don't know why but I was expecting it.

I have no idea in which direction our conversation was going to lead, but I was positive that it was gonna be about Elena only, she is the 'talk' nowadays. Why am I even going to meet him, it's not like he can order me or anything. I should spend my patrol free time with Bella, but it's not because of Elena only. I want some answers too.

"Stop" Patrick's voice boomed in the forest. I stopped dead in my tracks and then turned my head right to look directly at him. He was standing there with his hands crossed over his chest. Whether I like it or not but this man had a great personality, just everything about him screams 'class'. I think I can relate Elena to him in a way.

"How is she doing?" I asked him about Elena, my wolf wanted to know whether she was okay or not.

"None of our business." He said in a monotone. So he really wants thing to be the hard way?

"It is my business." I said putting more pressure on my words.

"Yeah right" he said sarcastically.

"How is she holding up?" Sam's voice came from the left where he walked out of thick bushes in jeans cut off. Of course Sam wanted to know that whether Elena is a 'threat' to our land or not.

"She is just fine." Patrick said. So he can tell that to Sam but not me? Okay.

"Not to offend you or anyone else, but it is important for our tribe-"Sam was about to ask that question to Patrick. That man seriously just can't wait.

"Spit it out." Patrick cut him off, and Sam grimly nodded. Sam was a great Alpha. He managed to guide us really well. I never think that I can take his place. I know that I'm the grandson of a chief and the rightful Alpha of the tribe. But I don't think that I'm ready to take this responsibility on my shoulders yet. I have way too many problems already and I don't think that I can handle a pack of wolves too.

"What exactly is Elena? I have seen what she did, through Jacob." Sam said and there was a small smile on Patrick's face. When I phased and replayed all the scenes that happened yesterday, I got different kinds of reply from everyone. They were all shocked, surprised, panicked and concerned at the same time. In the end, they thought that what Elena did was really cool. When Sam talked to us about her being a threat there was a disaster in the pack.

Everyone was opposing the statement except Leah and me of course. None of us said a word. Leah was just watching everything going on. And I know that her thoughts were fixed on Elena. I don't know whether she likes Elena or not. She doesn't even like me. she was really good at hiding her thoughts but I know that she was quite curious about Elena's newfound condition. I really can't say that whether they will be friends or not. Leah hate Bella so I think that she will hate Elena too, because Elena is nothing compared to Bella. When I thought this in my wolf form, Leah glared at me, there was something in her eyes that she wanted to say but wasn't saying out loud.

"What is she? Hmm" Patrick wondered out loud. "She is an elemental, a water bender to be exact. Not expected this huh?" Patrick said and Sam's face was expressionless as usual.

"Well without any further delay I want to ask the question which concerns us the most. Will she be a threat to our tribe and our people?" Sam asked and Patrick was looking at me instead.

"What will you do if she is a threat?" Patrick asked Sam.

"She will have to leave." Sam said in a monotone. When Sam said this to the pack that if Elena proved to be a threat than she will leave. Well to make it short, things didn't go very well. "Is she a threat?" Sam repeated his question in full Alpha mode.

"It depends on you." Patrick said and I and Sam looked confused at him.

"On us?" I said and Patrick glared at me. That man doesn't like me.

"Yes. If you treat her well, not get her angry then she will be normal yet different than any other human being. But if, you cause her pain or get her angry, the outcome will be so bad that you can't even think." Patrick said and this whole time he was looking at me without blinking his eyes. It was like all this directed to me and what he just said has double meaning behind it.

"Elena is young. Young Elementals are not easy to control. An elemental usually got half of its power near the age of sixteen of earlier but it reaches its full potential after being eighteen. I don't know why it is like that, it's like a protocol or something. So whatever Elena is capable of doing now is only half of what she can actually do. So as to answer your question, yes she can be threat depending on how she takes it all. And as far as I know she is dealing with it just fine." Patrick said his voice hard and directed to Sam only, he was behaving as if I didn't even exists.

I don't know what to say to all this newfound information about Elena. She is in this entire supernatural world too. And she is something powerful, but I think that Patrick is just exaggerating. She can't be powerful than us. I thought and smirked to myself.

"It means that she needs to control her power?" Sam said and Patrick nodded.

"That won't be a problem to you. That's my concern." Patrick said and there was a kind of finality in his voice, like there was no discussion valid further.

Sam nodded his head and was about to leave but-

"Don't ever hurt her." Patrick said and Sam turned around to look at him. Patrick meant every word he said.

"She is part of us Patrick, she is family." Sam said and he meant it. _She is_ family. Not because of me but because of the relationship she has with others. They were already so close. Patrick believed what Sam said, a little though.

"You are coming Jake?" Sam asked.

I was about to reply but Patrick beat me to it.

"We have some things to settle." He said looking deadly at me.

I think I have no idea what he was talking about; Sam too looked a bit confused at him.

"I told you everything you wanted now it's my turn to ask and you're to answer." He said menacingly. It's like it was a mafia meeting or something because he was all business. Sam of course stopped to listen to whatever Patrick wanted to ask.

"What is going on between you and her?" He said after a minute. He was referring to Elena and he was talking about imprinting. I wasn't going to be submissive. It's really none of his business so he should stay out of it.

"Nothing" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him.

"Really? I don't think so." He said in a mocking tone.

"Well, if you think that you already know then why bother asking?" I spat at him. He cannot act like he controls my life.

"Don't try and act smart Jacob, it doesn't suit you." Patrick hissed at me and that time his sentence reminded me of Elena, are they really not related by blood? Or I being smart don't really suit me?

"I'm not trying to be smart. If you already know what is going on then why are you wasting your time here?" I asked him. I don't even let my own brothers interfere in this matter, he is far from it.

"You yourself know the answer to this question Jacob." Patrick said. That man is starting to confuse me right now.

"What you and Elena have is beyond what you can even imagine." He said and Sam was interested in listening to him. "Don't tell me that you didn't feel the energy passing between you both." He said and I looked at him not showing any kind of expression. "This is something big. What you and her have-"I cut him off.

"-Is nothing. There is absolutely nothing between us. I have nothing to do with her." I said with as much as hate I can. Patrick's features abruptly changed and it was like he was holding in his anger.

"You don't know a thing." He said.

"Because I don't want to know." I replied. "Elena is nothing to me, she is just another girl." Patrick actually smiled lightly, but it was a dangerous kind of smile.

"Just another girl?" he mused. "You really are so hooked up around that vampire-girl huh?" he said and all of knew that he had hit the right spot.

"Don't you dare bring Bella into all this!" I shouted at him. I was starting to shake lightly.

"I was not the one who bought her into all this, it was always you." He said.

"If you really think that you can hurt Elena for her than get one thing straight into your head-"

"I have nothing to do with Elena. She is nothing more than a friend to me. Hell, we are hardly even friends. You really don't have to worry about her being hurt because of me." I clarified.

"You really have no idea, don't you?" Patrick said shaking his head. "He is the rightful Alpha of this tribe?" he directed this question to Sam with disbelief. I started to shake some more. Who does he think he is to say something like that?

"You are going way too far Mist-"he cut me off by throwing me to the nearest tree and then was in front of me in a flash.

"Listen to me Pup, and listen hard." He snarled and his eyes were burning with anger. "I'm not here to listen to your rant!"

"Get one thing clear. I don't know that you really are that stupid or you are just pretending that you don't know. But I want to remind you something that what you and Elena have doesn't work one way. You both are involved in this, if she gets even a little bit hurt because of you, I will see to it myself. You may not be even aware of what your actions may cause pup, it's far beyond your knowledge." He said and took a step backward. I stood up; I was surprised that I didn't phase yet.

"Believe me I didn't even want anything related to this in my knowledge." I snapped at him. In a second I was pressed up against the tree with him holding me by my neck. Sam took few steps forward but was made to a stop by Patrick's one little glare. I think that Sam knew that he wasn't going to hurt me like that, but it was still a little shocking that he let him this close to me.

His grip was tight very tight. I was done dealing with his shit. I put on my hands on his stomach and pushed him backwards with much force. He stumbled for a while and I walked from the tree taking a few steps away. He regained his balance in a second and then charged at me. I was about to dodge him but that man kind of teleported and I was now lying on the ground with a loud thump with him holding me down with putting pressure on my chest with his hand.

"You are way too young to fight someone like me kid." He said with a small tint of smile in his voice.

"Why do you all have to come and lecture me about something I didn't have a control on? Tell her to stay away!" I said with much difficulty because he was holding me by the neck. His hold loosens a bit on me. But what I said was true. I was done with everyone telling me what is the right thing and what is not.

"I never understand the way destiny plays its games. And I can't understand this one too." he said more to himself than to me. I scoffed at him.

"You are way too naïve." He said shooking his head at me and then jerked me back holding with much greater force than before. This man is strong.

"How can you be compatible with her? You think that you all this will be easy as breathing. You think that you have all the problems in the world. Maybe it's about time that you grow up and look around yourself. Everyone has to suffer Jacob, but you can't use that as an excuse." Patrick said in a dead voice using my name for the first time in the entire conversation.

"Elena is not perfect, neither I'm here to compliment her or praise her. She is worse than you and at the same time no one is better than her. It's your life, it always will be, but you can't make decision keeping only yourself in mind." He said and I don't know why I was even listening to him.

He then stood up and I noticed that there wasn't even a single dust particle on his much expensive suit.

"I'm telling you one thing Jacob, I won't repeat this ever." He said and I was now in a sitting posture on the ground shaking quite terribly. Don't phase! Don't phase!

"You hurt her, and you'll hurt yourself. This is your and her life, I don't have a say in this. But I'm just doing what my responsibility is. If she is hurt by you then you deal with what follows after that on your own." he said and then started walking away.

He stopped in the mid way and then turned back to look at me and his eyes were nothing but hard.

"Elena is breakable Jacob. If she gets a bit hurt then remember that you will have to answer to a lot of people. And believe me it won't be a percent good. You lose her trust one time and you lost it forever." And then he was gone.

I don't fucking want to gain her trust.

I let the anger take over me at last. I can feel the trembling passing through my every core. The energy intensifying as the moments passed and my human features converting into a wolf's. I let myself free. I now stood on paws and was snarling.

In front of me was a black wolf.

_Jacob, maybe you should stop fighting it now. It's been way too long._ Sam said tiredly.

_I'm not going to give in this time Sam._ I argued.

_What are you gonna get from doing all this?_ He asked showing his teeth's at me.

_Maybe finally I will get a choice as to how to live my life?_ I snapped back at him. He snarled at me.

_Both of you will suffer. She will be in pain too. How many times do I have to tell you this? _He shouted.

_I fucking don't care! How many times do I have to tell you this?!_ I shouted back at him and he scolded me for my bad use of language.

_You are gonna get nothing from this Jake. I'm still surprised that you haven't understood the right meaning of imprinting yet. It doesn't force you to be with someone, it just shows you the right way. Why do you not understand this little thing?_ He said more softly this time. It was like he was getting tired of making me understand.

_I just pray that you will get your senses and will see that what destiny has decided for you is for your own good, before it is too late._ And then I was alone.

There were no thoughts in my mind. I was left my own thoughts.

Sam's word continued to ran in my mind. And I started running.

_Before it is too late._

_You are gonna get nothing from this Jake._

_Both of you will suffer._

_She will be in pain too._

_Maybe you should stop fighting it now_

_It doesn't force you to be with someone._

_Shows you the right way._

I was going crazy. I was breathing heavily. I came to a stop. I was looking down at the ground. My heart was clenching inside me. It was like, I wasn't myself. It was like a part of me was near me yet it was million miles away. I don't want to be another imprint whipped guy. I don't want to give in so easily. The girl of my heart was the one with brown hair and chocolate eyes. She is the one I love.

I looked up to see where I've stopped and as soon as I jerked my head up my eyes met with the pair of black eyes which I can't seem to get out of my head. I've run to her.

She was in an embrace with Embry. I narrowed my eyes. I can't help but feel angry. I don't care whether they are friends or whatever, but my wolf can't seem to understand that. My wolf, doesn't like even my own brothers near her. It doesn't matter that I have nothing to do with her. But I can't let myself go crazy over her. I won't let myself get hurt because of her. I won't suffer because of her.

I know that I'm in love with Bella. And I will make sure to let her know that. I will do everything in my power to make Bella mine. I will make her see that she is in love with me too. I will get what I'm happy with.

I was looking at Elena and she was looking back at me. I can't ignore the feeling that passed through me when I took in her features. She was not her usual cheery self. It was like I was looking at a whole new Elena this time. She seemed full of power.

Just like we all had been. Before phasing we were different and after phasing we were completely someone new. I think the same is with her. It's like her every feature has just been refined. It was like she grew more beautiful than yesterday. For a second I thought about _us._ But it went away as soon as it popped in my mind.

No, no, no! I'm not supposed to think about her this way. She was looking at me like she was in deep thought and was thinking very hard over something. I saw Embry glancing at me. I know that the guys were aware of my presence. Embry was looking at me with that 'pity' expression they all are expert in giving me now a days.

I don't care what they think. I have more important things than worrying about what everyone thinks about me. I will pay more attention to Bella, I have to make her see that I'm exactly right for her not that leech.

I looked one last time at her; I took in all her features. I took a deep breath and blinked my eyes. And then I took off, to god knows where. The paws were hitting the ground but they were so swift that they weren't even making any sound.

I was sure of one thing. That I won't be stay away from Elena. Because that will cause me pain because of my wolf. I don't know how am I gonna deal with all this. But I will not sacrifice my happiness. I have to make Bella mine. The graduation is coming near, and I have to act fast. Elena, can do whatever she likes. I won't step in.

I can't say the same thing for my wolf.

I just let my thoughts take over my mind. And believe it or not they were all about a girl with Black hair, Black eyes and on _occasion_ blue eyes.

**A/N: SO how was it? Please please reply! **

**IMPORTANT: I'm not gonna write for a month! My FINAL EXAMZ ARE STARTING AND I HAVE TO GIVE MY EVERY FIBRE DEDICATED TO IT. BECAUSE THESE EXAMZ ARE GONNA TELL ME WHICH STREAMS I CAN TAKE AHEAD.  
SO I HOPE THAT YOU ALL WILL UNDERSTAND MY SITUATION. I HAVE TO STUDY TOO. BUT MAYBE WHEN I'LL GET BORED, I WILL WRITE SOMETHING AND HOPEFULLY YOU'LL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thanks!**

**Soo… Graduation is coming… well I have shifted it further days ahead, for some reasons. There is still like a week left for graduation.**

**Coming up next: Jacob and Elena bonding… maybe a kiss. (shocker right?) But I have an idea. **

**Jacob proposing Bella.. and then huge drama…**

**Elena and the guys attending the graduation party. And then the war news. YAY!**

**So there is so many things to come.. and I will try not leave you all hanging… but please understand..**

**Please REViEW, There are so many people who are reading this story and are adding this to their favorites.. So please please leave a review :) Please?**


	28. Chapter 28: Accepted

**A/N: Hey. So this chapter was ready 3 days ago but due to net problem I wasn't able to update it. But anyway here it is. :)**

**My 3 months holidays started! Yipee.. :) **

**I've started writing the next chapter, but I need your help. **

**Sorry for grammar mistakes, I edit all my chapters on my own and I try not to do many mistakes. Because I don't have a Beta- Reader... :):D **

**So here it goes..**

**Chapter 28: Accept**

I was about to park my car in my usual parking spot but someone else has taken it. So I parked it somewhere else. Simple as that. I'm not one of those freaks who shout and get boiled up just because someone has taken my regular parking spot; I mean I don't freaking own that land! But some people are just way too warmed up.

I talked to my dad after the guys left. Well it was a long chat. But we sorted out everything. He didn't want to know much about the supernatural part. He already knows all about my mother's history and a little bit about my situation too. But he refused to know anything much too in detail. I get that. And I was really happy that he wanted to keep himself away from all these. I don't know but I was getting a feeling that Patrick had talked to Dad, if he did, then it was really nice, because I think that he made some things clear to him which I can't.

The guys were just normally sitting on the couch and watching a football game. We chatted a lot and it was a good time. But since the day the whole encounter had taken place I couldn't ignore the tugging feeling in my heart.

Jacob.

And here I go again.

That guy is just... I don't even know what to say. I just try not to think too much about him. But he is all I see when I close my eyes. Pathetic, right?

After some time the guys had to leave. But they didn't left without telling me that they are always there for me. I smiled knowing that it was true, that I can trust them. A lot had happened in two days.

I was still bit afraid to use my 'powers' or whatever it is called. Believe me I was looking at the water the whole time I was taking a shower. I was trying not to concentrate on the water. Because I've seen in cartoons and movies that the water starts to rise or show some movements. And I was seriously not in the position to handle that too. My head is still a mess, but I have to pretend like its all fine, as always. I just can't pour out what is in my heart to anyone because I can't see anyone being in tension or sad because of me.

My dad already had a lot on his shoulders with the whole business deals, and an abnormal teenager. My brother is not here, and it is hard to make him understand things on phone, or even talking via video chat, because I prefer person to be in my presence before I tell them something important about my life. Dean knows about me. He knows about Patrick too. The thing is that my brother was there when Patrick had come to visit us in London, me being unaware of all this was in school at that time. And Dean managed to hear their conversation.

My father told me that Dean was worse than me when everything was told to him. I at least showed some reaction to all this, but Dean was quite. My dad and Patrick decided to tell him all this because he was grown and was capable of understanding things. My dad told me that he didn't talked to anyone except me at that time. It was easy to know what was on my mind because I showed some reaction to all this information, Dean on the other hand was null. It took him some time to cope with all this.

I was really sad when I came to know about his condition because I wanted to be there for him, like he has been for me. He had to go through that alone. And I think that he knows about me too. I can never get a brother good as him. He is a blessing to me. I sighed remembering about him. I just miss him so much. He used to tell me everything going on his life. About his every crush and everything. He was like a second dad to me. He took care of me very well when dad was out of country.

Well that was all about him. Even after knowing about all this I didn't call him. Maybe because I needed some time to stable myself. I still wasn't okay with all this, it will take some time to get used to all this. I know that I will pretend that everything is great, but again that's me. I'm good at hiding.

Oh yeah, and that door, well, the guys called Sam, who came with equipments and then they repaired the door. Quil was just complaining that the door was too heavy and all that. But at last it was as good as before. I decided that whether I should tell my dad about it or not? But then I thought that it has been already too much for him so decided that what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

I was a bit nervous too. About meeting my other friends, apart from the wolf gang. Will I be the same to them? Will they notice any change in me? Will they find me any different? Believe me I can't sleep the last night. All these questions were running through my mind. But at last I decided to get on with it. I'll behave just as I would have three days ago.

Now here I was in my school parking lot. Oh yeah, how much I miss school!

My hair was tied in a lose bun. I was wearing a red shirt and a white tank top underneath it with my blue jeans. I got out of my car, I know that I have been here for quite a time but still people can't stop ogling at my car. Well what can I say!

"Ellie" Quil said walking over to me as he hugged me tight.

"Hey" I said hugging him back. "Where are others?" I asked as I didn't saw anyone else.

"Here and there" He replied.

"What a convincing answer!" I said mocking and he just rolled his eyes.

I hear the roar of a bike. And well everyone knows who it belongs to. Just as I turned around a gush of wind blew my hair on my face. I removed them from my face. There is he was.

Dressed in blue t-shirt and black jeans with amazing hair.

The way he hopped on the bike and the way he started walking towards us, was way too perfect. There was a slight smile on his face. Could this get any filmier?

I didn't realize that there was a smile plastered on my face. Since when did I start greeting Jacob with a smile? All this is really confusing. My heart increased when he said my name.

"Hey Elena" he said in his husky voice. How I love that voice! Wait a second; I don't like him, right? Quil was smiling at both of us, that moron.

"Hey" I replied. Just then the bell rang.

"Okay sweetie, have to go for my class!" he said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled to myself shooking my head.

"See you later." I said to him as I started walking towards the entrance.

"Yeah" I heard Jacob say.

Why am I so affected by him? Butterflies started to dance in my stomach, no they are not even butterflies, they are dragons, huge dragons. Usually I get mad when I see him, or I doesn't care at all. But not today, not now. It was like I was actually starting to see him in a different way. I just sighed. His presence was affecting me so much. I was _truly happy_ to see him.

I entered the school, going to my classroom.

"Hey Babe" Daniel said coming to me.

"Don't call me babe." I said rolling my eyes. He has been flirting with me since day one but now it has just gotten much more than the usual days. I know that he is not one those 'psycho-freaks'. He is a good friend, just a bit retard I guess.

"You know you like it" he said and I shook my head looking at him.

"In my dreams" I said as I walked past him to my class.

"Well at least you dream about me!" I heard him shouting. I just chuckled to myself; this boy doesn't get a hint right?

"Well if that makes you happy." I said.

"Is it just me or you have grown more beautiful than before?" he said and for a second I stopped, am I looking different? But then I thought I haven't really changed physically and pushed that thought out of my head.

"Shut up." I muttered and then took a turn to left.

"See you later, love." He said in a god-awful British accent. I just turned around and pretend to vomit, just to tell him how bad it was. He just laughed.

I saw Jared and Kim in the way.

"Hey!" I said but both of them ignored me and they were just smiling and giggling, like they were in a world of their own. I was happy for them, I really was, but I felt a bit sad that they would ignore me like this. But I just shook my head and let it go. They are probably too happy and I'm not going to interrupt.

The first class was okay. It was history, and I like that subject. Mrs. Thompson always makes studying interesting. I like teachers like her, old, wise and awesome. Nothing much happened in the class though. Actually, I was looking forward to my biology class, with Edward and Bella. That should be fun.

I was the last one to be out of my class when the bell rang.

I was at my locker when Paul walked to me.

"Hey" he smirked leaning against my locker. I was getting my biology books. That period was just before lunch and I was not gonna walk to the locker all day.

"Hey yourself" I said with a smile.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"Um... fine?" I said it more as a question than answer. He looked at my bio books.

"You know, I don't like it that you have class with those bloodsuckers." He said scrunching up his nose. I smiled and then raised my hand to slightly pull his nose.

"Hey!" He complained. "You know that nose is the best nose ever. This is called the 'Paul-nose'." I just rolled my eyes at his stupidness.

"And Paul, you know that I'm not afraid of them." I said referring to the Cullens.

"I know that you are not, but they can be tricky sometimes. I don't want them near you." He reasoned.

"Paully, I'm just fine. I'm not gullible you know. It's just a class, what can he do?" I asked raising my brows.

"Well they have powers." Embry said coming from nowhere. I turned to look at him with my one eyebrow raised.

"The hell did you just said?" I was near to shout at him.

I saw Jacob standing at the end of the hallway. He was leaning against the wall, looking in our direction. Maybe he can even hear all the conversation.

"Um... they have powers?" he said unsurely I looked at Paul with a killing expression. Literally a killing expression.

"And why on the earth you didn't feel the need to tell me this before?" I said unbelievably.

"I don't know why." Paul said and I was near to slap him in the face.

"What powers?" I asked. I was getting late for my class, well it is my free period actually, but aren't they getting late for their class?

"Okay, so the short pixie stuff-"Embry started.

"Alice." I said.

"Yeah, that one see can see the future, well Jacob told me so." He said. Future? That's kind of cool.

"Others?"

"That honey blond haired leech-"Embry said.

"Jasper." I said.

"Yeah that one, he can control the emotions or something like that." he said and I was just thinking.

"Empathy" I whispered.

"And that Bella's lover, he can read minds." Paul said and I just stood there.

He can read minds? He can freaking read mind and they are telling me this now? How many times have I been in front of him and thought about things that I won't even discuss with anyone and now they tell me that Edward can read minds? That is awful. I have to be careful around him now.

"Others?" I said showing no interest in my voice, what can be worse than this?

"The rest don't have any powers as far as I know." Paul said and I somewhat felt relieved.

"I have to go to my class, I'm already late." Embry said. "Paul, are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, bye Elena, I'll see you later." He said and then ruffling my hair he ran to his class.

This new information was quite weird. I thought that after all this, I will be able to handle all the surprises, but nah, they still don't cease to surprise me.

I just slide down and sat on the floor. For one time, I think that it's over, the other moment, a new chapter starts.

"Your head, it's almost healed." Jacob said noticing my head. Oh yeah, it's kind of freaky, but my head is almost healed, like near to as new as it was. He was standing in front of me; he leaned against the locker opposite to me. I looked up at him, slightly tracing my injury.

"Yeah well, I guess I have super healing power!" I said and he smiled.

"We too can heal super fast." he said sitting down.

"Well, at least we have something in common." I said and he nodded.

"But you can never be as fast and strong as us." he smirked and believe me or not I liked that smirk. And as for the statement well I scoffed at it.

"Really Jacob?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "You seriously think that _you_ can beat _me_?" I said.

"Think? I know so." He said I made a face at him.

"Yeah right" I said sarcastically.

"And yeah if anyone of those bloodsuckers says anything to you, I'll see to It." he said seriously, there was no hint of joke in it, he was damn serious.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said looking at him. "Don't really want anyone to defend me." I added. I don't know how many times I've told him this, but he just never gets it.

"You are really are one of those girls who can't let their ego down huh?" he said shooking his head at me, with a hint of disgust. On normal days I would have been angry, so angry that I would've shouted at him. But it was like; I was able to control myself somehow.

"No. I won't call it that." I said thinking. "You know Jacob, Doing things for yourself and standing for yourself doesn't always mean ego. Sometimes you just have to do it, you know." I said and I can't ignore the shock expression on Jacob's face. He doesn't need to say this but I know that he was expecting an outburst; well I was too, but surprise!

"So, what are you gonna do with your new found powers? Gonna use them, because it's pretty cool." He said and I just looked at him. He just wanted to know.

"I don't know. I just keep thinking that what will happen when I'll use them, that, will I'll be able to control them or not." I said.

"Well, you have to do it in order to find out, don't you?" he said.

"Yeah, but I'm positive about one thing." I said with a smiling face.

"And that is?" he asked.

"I'm going to be stronger than the rest of you." I said with a smirk. And he just laughed at that. He actually laughed at that.

"That was a good joke!" he said and I throw my pen at him, which he caught in mid air. "Told you I'm fast." he said and got up.

"You coming?" he said stretching out his hand.

"Nah, I'll just sit and drown in some more in misery." I said and he shook his head. He was walking and then suddenly around and threw the pen back at me, I caught it before it hit me and then threw it back, it hit his leg. Bingo!

"Told you I'm faster." I said and he smiled. I don't know why but I was starting to love his smiles more and more.

"We'll see." He said.

"Sure sure." I said using his phrase. He left then.

Did I just have an actual, decent conversation with Jacob Black? The person I wanted to kill few days ago? How come I change so much?

Like I think through things before I react now. It was like I'm now becoming able to control my inner self. The one which I am trying to control for a quite a long time now. This change in me was new, it was nice. I felt like I just had been mentally grown somehow. Because, I get a feeling that if I lose control now, it won't be good.

The next period too passed away, I really don't know how. I was really looking to the coming period. Biology, with the lovebirds.

I entered the class; no one was there except Edward. As soon as I stepped in Edward had me against the wall, my books fell down instantly.

"How dare you hit her?" He snarled at me. I was calm the whole day and now this douche bag had to ruin it all.

"With my hand?" I answered. My answer just flamed him up more, oh great!

"If you touch her one more time-"I cut him off.

"Then you better tell her to keep her damn nose out of my business!" I shouted at him. I pushed him away from me. He was shocked. He just stood there looking at me.

"Take a picture dude, it'll last longer!" I said sarcastically. He was really starting to creep me out.

"What is your beef with her?" he asked and I scoffed at that.

"I have nothing to do with her; she is the one who has a problem with me." I said. "You should read her mind, maybe then you'll know." I said bitterly.

"I can't read her mind."He stated simply.

"That is just superb!" I said sarcastically. "You know what? Maybe you should keep a check on your precious Bella, because she isn't playing as innocently as you think." I said and his eyes were hard.

"You don't know her." He snarled.

"Believe me when I say this Ed, I really don't want to." I said uninterestingly. Knowing Bella will be the last thing I want to do.

He just was glaring at me. What the hell is his problem?

"Figuring you out is my problem." He said and now it was my turn to be shocked. Oh lord! How can I forget this?! He can read my mind! Damn.

"You stay the hell out of my mind" I snarled at him.

"Well, you are already blocking me." he said with a crooked smile and before I could ask him what he meant, children started filling in the class.

"Pick up my books." I ordered him. He did wrong, he will pay. He glared at me before bending down and picking up my books. He practically threw them at me. One girl, I don't know her name, who entered the class was looking at us funny. Do I care? Of course not.

"Edward?" came a pathetic voice. Oh yeah, Bella.

"Hey love" Edward said and went to hug her. Can it be over already? I rolled my eyes and went to sit. After a minute Edward sat down beside me and Bella on his other end. So are we going to be all we-are-so-good-friends-that-we-sit-together? Because it's pathetic, believe me.

The teacher entered and I was just about to ignore both of them. They were hushing something but I wasn't planning on listening to their rant.

"What are you?" Edward whispered. Seriously can't I even study without interruptions?

"Of course you can, just answer my question." He said and I was closed my eyes tightly. Don't think about anything that happened that day, don't think, don't think. You know, when you are told not to do anything, that's what you exactly do. Yeah same think is happening with me too. I'm trying so hard not to let anything slip my mind. I looked at Edward and he was smirking at me. How I hate that.

I suddenly got an idea. He wants to be in my mind. Well then I should give him one of my favorite moments right? I smiled and thought about the scene when I punched Bella. I played that scene one by one, dialogue by dialogue in my head. Aha! The expression on Edward's face was simply Priceless.

The moment the punching part came, Edward flew from his seat. Oh, how bad I wanted to laughed at that.

"Do you have a problem Mr. Cullen?" Our teacher said and Edward just sat down back. A scowl plastered on his face.

"You really think you can mess with me huh?" it was my turn to smirk at him. He looked like he was ready to kill me. Bella was rubbing his arm soothingly. Gah!

"You are so mean!" Bella spat at me.

"Thanks for telling me about myself" I muttered and then I turned my attention to my book. See, I knew my class was going to be fun. None of us said something then, finally, peace. Just few more minutes then it'll be lunch. Just few more minutes.

"I know that you are different." Of course Edward had to ruin that. He that said but well he has said that before. I just ignored him.

"Your aura is so much different than others, like you are something unique, powerful." He kept on and I yawned, signaling I was so not interested in his personality conclusion about me. But of course, that boy just doesn't get a hint.

"I'm gonna find out what you are." He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Good luck!" I said still keeping my attention to my book.

Bella was just looking at me. I wonder how many times she has killed me in her head. Of course now she was being pathetic because her Edward was talking to me. Really Bella, I don't care.

"I can't read your mind." He said and he had my attention then. I was looking t him like he just grow another head.

"What?!" I whisper yelled at him. "Really? Then how did you know exactly what was going on in my head?" I asked him. Bella too was interested in the conversation. Just then the Bell rang. And Edward was the first one up from his seat. That moron!

"See you later." He said smiling at me and then left with his precious Bella. I so see what he did there. He left me hanging. He wants me to beg him to tell me? That's not going to happen. I'm stubborn than him. I sighed and left my class.

I met the guys outside my locker.

"How was your class?" Paul asked first. Of course he wants every detail about my 'classes'.

"Oh thanks for showing your concern Paul, I'm really glad that you like to know what happen in my class." I said sarcastically. He just raised his brows, demanding answer, a proper answer. Jacob smiled at us.

"Nothing, Lover boy got mad at me for hitting Bella-"before I could finish my sentence they all started.

"Are you ok?"

"Did he touch you?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"What did he do?"

The second last was from Jacob.

"Guys." I said. "I'm fine."

"And yes he do touched me-"

"How dare he?" Paul shouted and the students around us were looking scared at his outburst.

"Will you let me speak?" I hit him on his arm. "I'm fine okay? He just grabbed my arms and believe me he wasn't even putting pressure on it. He just asked me that's all. And we talked. Not everyone deal matter by fighting ok?" I said and this made them shut up. It's true. Edward did grab my arm, but it was gentle touch, he made sure not to hold me too tight, he wasn't planning on hurting me. And I'm sure, if it was one of the guys, I've had bruises till now. It's just the way it is.

"I'm hungry I'm going to eat." I said as I out my books inside my locker and shut it.

"Aren't you going to sit with us?" Embry asked.

"Nah, I'm going to sit with Amber and group." I said and he nodded.

"Why? You can come sit with us!" Quil said and I smiled at him.

"I know I can, but well I'm with you all the time, I think I should spent some time with my other friends too okay." I said and then entered the cafeteria. There they were, Amber, Ares, Garret and Juan. Garret and Juan are adorable, believe me, they are just so good!

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat down beside Garret. I was sitting in a position that made me see the boys table and the Cullens tables see clearly. You see, I have to keep an eye on them.

"How is my Ellie-bellie?" Ares said. Amber laughed at my new nickname and I just glared at him. He pinched my cheeks.

"You're adorable." Amber said and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Are you both sick or something, because you are talking weird." I said and they just rolled their eyes. These guys are just perfect for each other.

"How is your health now? We missed you." Garret said as he side hugged me and I smiled. It was told in school that I had fever that's why I wasn't able to come to school. Yeah right, fever.

"I'm fine now." I said and he nodded.

"You look different." Juan said after a moment and I looked up at him, he was sitting on the right of Garret and I was on the left.

"Yeah, is it possible that you look so much prettier than before?" Garret commented and I just looked at them, I have no answer for that. Am I really looking that different? Or is it that Juan sees more than he should.

I just ignored them and start eating my food. The burger was yummy. I saw the Cullens, as usual they weren't eating and Edward looked at me and smiled I just glared at him in response. The pack was sitting and eating like pigs as usual. I smiled at them, but there was something different. Kim was sitting with them! Whoa, that's…nice? I was happy for her really but something was different.

"Oh look, Kimmy -Kim is sitting with Jared!" Daniel said as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for her." Amber said and she truly meant it.

"Yeah" I said.

"Are you made of Copper and Tellurium?" he said taking my hand in his. I looked at him like he has just gone mad. "Because you are CuTe!" he added and I smiled at that. He is getting flirtier day by day.

"Aw!" Amber gushed. Little they know that I was smiling at his stupidity. I decided to play along.

I saw the guys secretly looking in my direction; of course they can hear everything that is going on over here.

"Are you Barium Silicon Carbon Bismuth Technetium and Hydrogen?" I said each elements name slowly. He looked amusingly at me. I could feel everyone's attention, people from my table and people on the Cullen's and Guys table, as they can hear everything. I saw Edward's smile ever before my reply. "Cause you are a BaSiC BiTcH" Juan snickered and Dan shook his head at me smiling.

"Come on, I know that you like me!" he challenged me and I smirked at him. This time Jacob was directly glaring at Dan but Dan's back was to him so he couldn't probably see him.

"Shut up already." I said and freed my hand from his.

"Come on, tell me your house or mine?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Seth literally spilled his drink on the table. Alice giggled. It's amazing that I can even hear that.

"Both." I said and leaned a bit towards him. I love the surprised expressions I get. "You go to yours and I'll go to mine." I added and then moved back away from him, smirking. Ares laughed at Daniel.

"Damn, I thought I finally got a chance!" he said as he playfully punched the table with his fist.

"You are hard to get." Garret remarked.

"More than you can imagine" I said. I heard a voice of falling of a chair. I saw that Jacob has stormed out of the cafeteria. Um… what was that? I saw Paul smiling at his going figure. What did I miss?

"Looks like someone got jealous." Juan said so low that only I and Garret were able to heard him. He was looking directly at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said slowly.

"Of course you don't." he said smirking. And I really don't know what he means.

"You like him, don't you?" Garret asked me and a warm smile was plastered on his face. It was a smile question. Whether I like him or I don't. I saw Paul looking at me and I just ignored him. Did I really like him?

Suddenly I heard something, and every other topic flew out of my mind and I turned around to see that Liselle was again surrounded by Mathew and group. That boy really had a death wish! All the cheeriness from our table was gone. He was again saying bad things to her and again like always everyone was just sitting and watching.

He was touching her! I could see Liz shaking from here. My hands balled up into fists.

"Everyone, I present you Liselle, the nerdy girl!" He said mockingly. Liselle tried to jerk his hand away from his face. "Oh, so you are gonna fight me now, huh?" he said getting angry.

It was really hard to control myself now. I was about to stand but Ares prevent me to do so. He silently shook his head.

"Let her." He said, and I nodding. I know that he wanted Liselle to stand up for herself. I wanted that too. She has to do it today.

Come one Liz, you can.

"Leave me alone." She whispered. She was fighting back her tears.

"Oh, this bitch speaks!" Mathew said cockily and some of his group laughed. Liz looked at me, her eyes pleadingly. I wanted to help her so bad, but I'm not always going to be there for her. I softly nodded my head.

"Stop it" Liz said when the other guys started to touch her. I was feeling really bad; I can't see her fighting too hard. I could feel my eyes filling with water, I was just so damn angry.

"Stop what huh? What are you gonna do? Fight me? Or gonna get me expelled?" he said looking at her with pure hatred. She backed down a little so that Mathew can't touch her again.

"Or are you gonna your call your baby brother?" he said smiling evilly at him. I know that Liz loved her brother more than anything.

"What is his name? Dog-las?" he said and his group laughed at it. I don't know what happened that moment but I saw fire in Liz's eyes. It was like something just got into her. That was the first time I have ever seen s o much confidence in her eyes.

"Don't you dare speak of my brother!" she shouted at him and like me everyone else was shocked. "And stop what you are doing! You are a filthy human being!" she shouted and pushed against his chest. He stumbled backwards a little. He was still shock to see her outburst. He would've never thought that she could do something like this.

"You disgust me!" she said as she _spit_ at him and then left the cafeteria. There was hooting in room, everyone was like 'Ooo' and 'whoa'.

I was just sitting there and processing everything in my mind. What just happened actually happened? Or am I just imaging things? I looked at Mathew, nah, it can't be a dream. His expression is just too real. I was suddenly filled with pride. I was so proud of Liz. I knew that she had it in her.

"Told you!" Ares said and I smiled, I was just so happy all of sudden. But I know that Liz must be freaking out right now.

"I'll see you later!" I said and then rushed to where I thought she would be. She was sitting on the stairs her face hidden in her hand. She was mumbling something. I went to her.

"You were great back there!" I said and she looked up at me startled.

"Elena what have I done?!" she said scared. "He is going to kill me!" she panicked.

"Whoa there girl, nothing is going to happen to you okay! You did what was the right thing to do. He needed that lesson. I'm so proud of you!" I said as I sat down beside her.

"No, no, no, no! I shouldn't have done that! I'm a fool!" she said shooking her head.

"No you are not, you did the right thing." I tried to make her feel better.

"I just can't see when somebody insults my brother! He has nothing to do with all this. Why did he bring him in all this?" she complained as more tears slide down her cheek. She hastily wiped them away.

"You know, my brother has always been with Me." she said smiling a little, probably remembering old memories. "I still remember the day he was born, he was so small, I was so happy to see him, and I wouldn't leave him alone even for a second." She laughed. I don't know why but my heart was getting heavy, I was really feeling for her. She trusted me so much that she is telling me about her personal life, and I never ever want to break that trust.

"I can't see him getting hurt. He knows what happen with me at school and it makes him sad, I always stays happy in front of him and even lie to him that I'm fine because I know that if I break down then he will too." she said and I realize that she is not weak at all. She is so strong.

"You are a strong girl Liz." I said and I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I can't see him getting hurt; I want him to be happy. I don't want that everything that happened with me happen with him too." she said and I nodded understanding her.

"But, I don't know what Mathew will do to me now! Oh my God! I spat at him! What the hell did I do?" she said getting hysteric again. I just wanted to lighten up the mood. I wanted her to be happy.

"Come on Liz! Nothing will happen. After what happened today he wouldn't even dare to bother you again. And I'll be there for you, I promise." I assured her and she sighed at last. I will be with her.

"If you say so." She said and smiled a little. I wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"That's my Liz." I said.

"Thanks for listening to my rant." She said sheepishly.

"Hey, you can talk to me anytime. And I love listening about you and Douglas." I said and then we both stood up. The bell rang and we both went to our respective classes after saying our goodbyes.

I wondered what will happen in other half.

Rest of the day in school was quite peaceful. In English, Jacob was in the class. He just looked in my direction once, gave me a half hearted smile and then just stared at the blackboard. I too didn't ask him anything.

By the time the school was over, I was bit tired. I said my goodbyes to everyone and then hopped in my car. I was on my way back at home and I was just thinking about my day.

I was really happy that at least Liselle showed some confidence. You see, bullies gained there power from fear. One just had to stop taking shit from them. Mathew is the son of one of the most respected and wealthy man of forks. I don't get what he is doing in a small town like forks. What had happened today surely hurt his ego and reputation. I don't know why but I was getting a feeling that he will do something. But I promised Liz that'll take care of it, and I will.

And Edward said that I was already blocking him out. What does that mean? I really have to have a conversation with him one day; I have to get my answers. This place is like full of craziness.

"My boy!" I said when I saw Kodo. I wonder what he does when I and dad are not at home. And yeah, he had a sudden growth spurt. He was much bigger than now. I hate that he grow so fast.

"Come on let's play." I said when I saw him. Alaskans are very energetic. If their energy is not utilized they become aggressive and can harm anyone. So I have to take special care of him nowadays.

He jumped excitedly and I opened the back door for him.

"You go; I'll be there in a minute!" I said and he rushed outside. I dumped my bag on the sofa and somehow managed to find my basketball. I held in my hand and then went outside. I know that I was tired but well Kodo is my responsibility. I can rest later.

"So you up for a game?" I asked and he nodded eagerly. Then we started playing. He was jumping in front of me while I was trying to move around him to throw the ball in the basket.

"Damn! You are good." I appreciated his effort. This was going to be interesting.

We played for nearly an hour and man, I was dead tired.

"Okay, I need a break." I said as I sat on the back porch. Kodo stand beside me wiggling his tail.

"You liked it, didn't you?" I said patting his head and he leaned into my touch. He then licked my face causing me to giggle.

"You are such a sweetheart!" I said and he smiled up at me. I sighed; no one is cuter than him. I love my boy to death.

We stayed there for a while and then I went to take a shower, because I was sweating. Yeah, I played a lot. I like playing basketball since forever. My dad plays basketball so good, and then Dean too. They are like champions; I'm good too but not better than them. We three used to play late at night back in London. Things were different back there, my whole family is there. I miss them; I really do, but just don't feel too sad to be moving up here. It's like this place is better for me.

After a shower, I changed in sweat pants and sweat shirt and then went downstairs, directly into kitchen.

"Urgh! I'm starving." I groaned. I fixed myself two sandwiches, got a coke and chocolate ice cream for later. Well, I just eat a lot.

Then I sat on the sofa, and turned on the television. I ate everything and I was full. I was just passing my time. Nothing good to do.

I was waiting for graduation. I don't why but I'll be so happy when the Cullens and that Bella will be out of the school. That Edward guy confuses me a lot. It's like he likes to get me mad.

And I can't ignore the feeling which I was getting lately like something bad is coming, really bad.

Dad came home around eight. He cooked the dinner and I finished my homework.

"How is school going?" he asked while I was washing the dishes.

"School's going great!" I said and he nodded.

"Good. I'm really tired today, I'm going to sleep okay?" he said and I nodded.

"Good night pa." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Kiddo." He said and went in his room. Kodo was somewhere. I finished washing my dishes. I don't know why but I wanted to go out. I put on my sweater and then walked to the basketball court. The breeze was freezing cold but still I wanted to stay out.

I lay down on the court and looked up at the sky. The sky was filled with dark clouds. Gah! It is so difficult to see a star here! Is the sky ever clear? But the weather was pleasant and I loved it. I started thinking about Jacob. I don't know why but it was like he was different from everyone else. Thinking about him doesn't make me mad now surprisingly. It actually feels nice.

"You shouldn't be out here" Jacob's came out of nowhere and my hand instantly went to my furiously beating heart. Speak of the Devil. I sat up and searched for him.

"Damn you!" I said looking at him. I wasn't able to see his face because well it was dark out here and he was leaning against a tall tree.

"What? Did I scare Miss Elena?" he said with a hint of joke in his voice.

"You _startled_ me" I said and he scoffed. "So decided to stalk me now huh?" I said in a playful tone.

"Yeah, because I don't have any other thing to do!" he said sarcastically and then walked out of the edge of the forest into court. He was only wearing a jean cut off. He came and then sat down beside me. Having him here wasn't bothering me as it used to do before.

I could now see his face, thanks to the moon light. His facial expression was soft, so he was in a good mood.

"Well I'm flattered" I said sarcastically too.

"So, a court huh? Why?" he said and sometimes I really feel bad for Billy because of his son's poor commonsense.

"Well you see Jacob, in this court, people usually play basketball." I said.

"I know that." he said in a monotone. I really love messing with him.

"Oh really? Then why ask a stupid question?" I asked shooking my head at him.

"I just wanted to ask that whether you play or this court is just for _show-off_?" he said jokingly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Really Jacob? No, this court is not for show off and yes, I do play." I said scrunching my nose. And Jacob smiled; he was showing his perfect white teeth's. It felt like my heart just topped. The moonlight was just making him look more beautiful. I don't know what is happening but the feeling is warming me.

"So, what are you doing out here? Waiting for someone to come and attack you?" his voice brought me out of my little fantasy world.

"I just wanted to see the stars, they are so beautiful and I like watching them till at night." I told him and he nodded.

"You know when the sky the clear, it is full of stars and believe me it is one hell of a sight to see." He said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked lying down again and he nodded. "Come on, you can lie down too." I said and then pulled him down. Now we both were just lying and looking up.

"You know me and Dean used to identify constellations when we were young." I said and I don't know why I told him that. It was like I can tell him anything without being worried about what he will think of me. It was kind of strange; I never open up to anyone this soon.

There was silence for a moment.

"My mother told me that when someone dies they turn into a star." He said and I looked at him. He was still looking up. I never thought that he would ever talk about his mother to me. Because what I have learned about Jacob is that he is not so good in expressing his feelings to everyone. Maybe he too thinks same as me about sharing personal things.

"I used to look at the sky, full of stars and tried to see my mom." He said and I can feel what he was feeling. We both have lost our mothers. I never talked about her death, to anyone. I can imagine how hard it has been for him.

"Did you see her?" I asked and he smiled little.

"I do." he said and I nodded. "She is always with me." he added and my heart went out for him. All along it was me who didn't understand him. I always thought that I see a person like nobody does. Like I can know what is hidden beneath them. But I was never able to understand Jacob.

He makes me so mad and I don't even know why I am so much affected by him. It is not easy to understand him. One who just look at him maybe thought that he is selfish, jerk and emotionless but the one who knows him will see that how soft and good he is. I can now understand that why Emily said that he was once described as sunshine. I wished that I could meet the old him.

"Sam wants you to come at his house after school tomorrow." He said changing the topic.

"Why?" I asked.

"We want to see how much powerful you are and what damages you can do." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"So you are inviting your death? That's fine with me." I said trying to lighten up the mood, he smiled and damn, I could feel myself melting.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said and stuck out his tongue at me. I just rolled my eyes. I was really happy that we were finally starting to be normal around each other.

"You know you are fun to be with when you are not in your angry-young-man-look-when-i-just-want-to-shake-dan ce-and-want-to-go-all-wolfy-to-kill-everybody state." I stated and he laughed.

I found myself smiling too. The sound of his laugh was amazing. I can't believe that I'm even saying all this about him. I never thought that ever in my life I will be thinking this way about Jacob. But well Life is full of surprises isn't it?

"Thank you for the compliment, you are not so bad either." He said and I nodded. He looked down at me and that moment the moonlight fell on his face, making his face glow. I swear my heart literally stopped and I just can't keep my eyes of off him. He is beautiful. Beautiful then every other person I know. If I was standing right now then I would've fallen because my legs were turning into jell-o.

How can anyone be so perfect? It was like I was captured in his brown eyes, which was now looking black due to less light. But for the first time I feel like he was letting me in somehow. That he broke his walls for me. There was pain but there was an indescribable emotion present in him which pulled me more towards him. I was thinking about Jacob this way and I wasn't even denying it. It scared me.

"You should sleep now." He said and then stood up sticking out his hand for me second time in a day. This time I decided to take his hand, which was so unlike me, because I never wanted to depend on anyone about anything but I was relying on him this moment. His hand was warm and I just never wanted to let it go.

"Be ready to lose tomorrow." He said smiling.

"Learn to expect the unexpected." I said and he just looked at me.

"Good night Jacob." I said and then hugged him, which he returned back. He as so warm, I could just sleep right here.

I don't know how but I managed to detach myself from him. I smiled up at him and then went inside. I turned back before closing the door to see Jacob still standing there.

"Good night." He whispered and I nodded. I closed the door shut and pressed my back against it. My eyes were shut tightly and I was thinking really hard.

I can't deny the feeling of being complete I get when I'm with him. From day one, I get this feeling. There was definitely something between us, something which is so unusual that it is hard to describe.

Every moment I have spent with Jacob was replaying in my head.

_"What if he tried?"_

_"Hi, I'm Jacob Black."_

_"Because Jacob Black is staring at you."_

"_You are gonna be fine."_

_I never wanted to let go of him._

_"And why is it that whenever I'm going somewhere you decided to fall so that I can catch you?"_

_"Sure sure."_

_I was lost in his eyes._

_"I don't need any help."_

_Not butterflies, they are dragons._

_"It was not their secret to tell."_

_His smile was melting me somehow._

"_I have to tell you something."_

"_Don't make me mad."_

"_You like him, don't you?"_

_He was beautiful than everyone else._

"_I thought you like me this close to you."_

"_We will never hurt you."_

I slide down and sat there, my head in my hands. All this was playing in my head and I just can't deny it anymore. I've lost at last.

Here I am. The one who promised not to do this mistake again. But I did it anyway. There is just no more denying. I placed my right hand over my heart and feel how fast it was beating, because of him. A tear slid down my cheek because I know what this brings for me. Pain and suffering.

I, Elena, am falling for Jacob Black, and I'm falling really hard.

There, I admitted this to myself at last. All this time I was fighting to admit this to myself, because I was afraid. Now when I look back, I realize that I always liked him, from day one he made a place in my life which no one else can replace. Why can't my stupid heart fall for someone who can like me back and can make me happy? I have to always fall for the bad one. It's like I make myself fall in a well on my own. I shook my head disappointedly. My life is just going be a huge drama, a drama that no will ever forget.

I went up to my room and then was about to close the window, because cool air was coming in. from now, nothing was going to be same as it was before between me and him. From this moment I was changing, I started to like the person who loves someone else. I hope with every fiber in me that it doesn't break me, please. I closed my eyes tightly trying to push my pain away, but I knew that it was just the beginning. I stood there and something made me look at the sky. I lifted my eyes up and what I saw made me smile, it gave me some hope in this dark night.

Two stars, shining brightly beside one another.

**A/N: Okay so she admitted this to herself at last. But Jacob won't so easily. **

**So yeah, things will be different between them, because now Elena started to like him. There will be less fights between them, well from Elena's side at least. **

**And yes a DEATH is coming in the story. Those who are extra-smart and notices too much will know who is going to die and those who don't get it will know when the chapter comes out. **

**Okay so in next chapter, Elena will use her powers. I've started writing the chapter.**_ If anyone have any kind of ideas please do tell me, I can really use them. _

**Thanks! **

**And yes.**

**Review ! :) :D**


	29. Chapter 29: Unexpected

**A/N: HEY! So how are you all? Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I replied to well almost everyone :) **

_**Thanks Bookfreak345, kaylathedragonwitch, Guest, miramisa90212, wood-morning, SilentTalker2000, RougeReaper, Jillian223115, DemiKaKashi, Missjakie. emma, Am Team Wolf, jafcbutterfly, **_

_**Yaz(Guest)- Lolz, of course I intend to see Jake and Elena together, but it will take some more time. ;) Yeah, I hate Bella too! But every story requires a character like hers :P Thanks! I'm so glad that you are liking the story! :D**_

_******Olivia(guest)- Thank you so much for the review! And yeah, Jacob will have to chose eventually, and maybe he will chose wrong! *dun dun dun* He is just so stupid!**_

**We are about to make is to 200 comments! Thank you so much to everyone who takes time to review, it means whole lot to me! Keep the love coming! Thanks for favorite and Following, me and the story both! ^_^**

**And I'm really sorry for my grammar mistakes, my grammar is not fantastic, but sorry I don't have a Beta Reader. :(**

**Anyways, did I told you that this chapter is my looonggest yet, worth 16,900 WORDS! I can't believe I write that much! Whew!**

**So here it goes...**

**Chapter 29: Unexpected**

"So children we will start reading Julius Caesar Act 2 Scene 3 from next week okay." Our English teacher said as the bell rang. Julius Caesar, I personally like that play. Shakespeare had done an amazing job in telling about relationship and how time can change the person who is once your best friend to your worst enemy. Well, that is all politics.

"Ah! Have you ever read that play?" Jacob asked sitting on the desk in front of mine, the children started leaving the class. I smiled at him and answered as I was collecting my books.

"Yup, I've read that play." I answered and he looked like he expected that answer. "Have you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nah, I tried reading it once but I got bored." He said and I looked at him unbelievably.

"You got bored?!" I screeched. "That play is anything but boring. I think that you just haven't understood it rightly." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Well Mam, why didn't you teach me that then?" he asked and I scoffed.

"I would like to jump in front of a train than to teach you." I replied.

"I thought that we were past 'killing each-other' phase." He said and I shook my head.

"Never, you will always be on the top of my hit-list Jacob." I said and stuck my tongue at him. We both knew that we were just joking around; it felt so easy to talk to him now. It was almost natural.

We started walking out of the class.

"You are coming today right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, Paul is going to pick me up." I said and he nodded. The school was over and after an hour or so Paul was going to pick me up from my house.

I realized that I was somehow getting softer around Jacob. Believe me, I didn't like that a bit. He was breaking the wall I made, and I didn't want that. Because I know what happens in the end. It's always the same old story of me getting hurt. The thought of telling Jacob, that I like him popped in my head. I don't know that whether I'm going to tell him that or not. I'm still not so sure.

We walked out of the school. There was Bella standing beside Edward. Jacob rushed to her and picked her up in a bear hug.

Really Elena, what did you think that if Jacob talks nicely to you so he likes you?

Bella giggled at that. And what I did? I just stood there, expressionless. What else can I do?

"Hey beautiful" He said as he put her down.

"Hey" she said smiling up at him.

"So what are you doing after school?" Jacob asked her and I really don't want to intervene their lovely conversation. I smiled sadly to myself. What am I doing here? I was about to go but-

"Elena" Edward said coming beside me.

"Edward" I said his name and looked at him. I saw Jacob looking at us with a sour expression. Now he gets mad.

"Let me walk you to your car." He said and I looked at him narrowing my eyes.

"Come on, I won't bite." He said and I smiled at him, I swear I heard Jacob growl. Oh, so he can do whatever he wants and he gets angry when I do something. I really don't care what he thinks, never has and never will.

"Stay away from her." Jacob said coming to stand beside me. And here starts his over protective really-not-necessary mode.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Edward said calmly.

"Jake, Edward would never do that." Bella said touching Jacob's arm. Why don't you lay on him already Bella? Why does she always have to say something in between? I can never understand that.

"Like I haven't heard that before!" Jacob said bitterly and I don't know what in his sentence made Edward stiff. I don't know what their history is but all this is uncalled for.

"You are not going with him." he said grabbing my arm and pulling me aside. The nerve of him!

"Leave it Jacob, I'm fine." I said bitterly and grabbed his arm which was holding mine with my other hand. "He just wants to talk." I said as I jerked his hand away.

Jacob glared one more time at him and then at me.

"When he hurt you don't come running to me for help." He spat at me and I can't believe he just said that.

"Fine, I won't" I said and forcedly smiled at him. He just turned around and then went back to Bella.

"I'm sorry." Edward said and I just shook my head.

"It's not your fault; Jacob has to stop whining like a kid." I said and made sure that Jacob heard it. And By his facial expression he did. Then we started walking.

I don't know why but I turned back to see that Jacob was talking was with Bella, he always seems so relaxed around her. Bella was calming him down somehow. It doesn't matter that I like it or not but he is happier around her.

"It is just an infatuation." Edward said and I looked back at him.

"Huh?" I said and he shook his head.

"Nothing" he said.

"I know what you are." He said and believe me I was not a least bit surprised, he is a mind reader after all. "One of the guys let it spill from their mind." He added smiling and I just nodded.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Nothing. I know that you don't want me to tell this to anyone, I promise I will not." He said and my eyes widened in surprise.

"You won't?" I asked unsure.

"It's not my secret to tell." He said and I was thoroughly surprised.

"You won't even tell it to Bella?" I challenged him.

"No. It is hard for me to keep a secret from her, but I'll try." He said and I was really astonished. I never thought that I will ever hear this kind of thing from Edward.

"Thanks" I said genuinely and he nodded.

"You really are an amazing girl." He said and I don't know what made him say that. Me and amazing? Riiiggghhttt. I thought sarcastically.

"Did vampires do drugs?" I can't help but ask at his previous comment. He had an amusing smile at his. Well at least, someone is finding all this funny.

"What makes you say that?" he asked still smiling.

"Well you know me and amazing doesn't really go in same direction." I said and he shook his head.

"You really underestimate yourself." He said and well I have no reply to that one. "You know someone who has a power to control an element is more than just amazing. You are connected to nature in a way that no one else can." He said and he was serious and it made me think that what he said is kind of true. First time in these days I was actually quite proud of my power.

"Well that feels nice to hear." I said and we both chuckled. He nodded his head at me and was about to go back.

I think that if he is really being so nice I can ask him what was bothering me since yesterday.

Before he can leave I grabbed his upper arm.

"Hey" I said and he turned to look at me. "What about that whole mind reading thing of me?" I asked and he smirked.

"I think, I told you that I can't read Bella's mind." He said and I nodded. "Bella's mind is shielded from me; it does not allow me to enter her mind." He explained and I was listening to this new information attentively.

"Is my mind shielded too?" I asked hopefully.

"No, your mind doesn't quietly work like hers." He said and I looked at him confused. What is he trying to say?

"See, your mind works on your demand." He said and I motioned him to continue. "What you want to tell me is what I read." He tried his best to make me explain. He was waiting that whether I got what he was saying or not with an eager expression and then it clicked.

"So you are saying that, you only hear what is being directed by me to you." I asked and he nodded relieved that I understand.

"That is actually really nice. It means that you have no access to what I don't want to tell you." I said.

"Exactly." He said and I smiled.

_That's cool, right?_ I thought and I directed my question towards him.

"Yeah, it is super cool." He said smiling at me and I was really amazed to found this new information about me.

"So we can have one sided secret conversation." I said and he smiled showing his perfect sets of teeth's. Well, at least my mind is a safe place.

I saw Paul coming out of the school and his expression turned angry when he saw me and Edward. He charged in our direction. Uh-oh.

"He is angry." Edward said, his back was to Paul.

"I can see that." I said "Well, I hope it doesn't get too bad." I added and Edward nodded understanding, and here he is.

"Step away from her!" Paul said as he pushed Edward aside.

"Paul!" I grabbed his arm. "He isn't doing anything. We were just talking." I said and he jerked is hand away from me.

"I am not gonna say this again, if I ever find you near her again, it won't be good for you." He roared at him but I was surprised that this didn't gather a crowd here.

"I am just leaving." Edward said and smiled sadly at me.

"Paul, that was totally uncalled for." I said to him as Edward left.

"No, he being with you was uncalled for." He said and I was really losing it.

"I'm not a kid Paul. I know what is good for me and what is not." I said raising my voice. But regretted it seconds later.

"Paul look, not everyone here is going to hurt me okay?" I tried to make him understand.

"Those leeches do not count in everyone." Paul argued. God! It's impossible to make him understand.

"I don't want to fight with you Paul-"

"Then don't" he cut me off.

"But you are making it impossible not to do so!" I said. "Can you just for once pretend that I'm not made of freaking porcelain?" I shouted at him.

I saw Paul's face leaving any kind of expression.

What have I done?

What am I getting so worked up about?

"Paul, I'm sorry." I said looking down at my feet. I just keep messing things up. Now, Paul will be mad at me.

Suddenly I was wrapped in something warm. My face was pressed against Paul's chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I don't know why but I just felt like crying.

"No I am not." I said and he hugged me tighter.

"It'll be okay." He said and I nodded. "I'm sorry." He said and I shook my head.

I was felt really blessed to have him with me this moment. I really don't understand why I was being like this. It was like I was hurting somehow. Not physically but mentally.

"I'm okay, I should just go." I said pulled away from him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked and I nodded. "Okay, I am going with Embry to do some work; I'll pick you up later." He said and kissed me on head.

I know that they were hiding something from me. One minute they were discussing something and when I reached them they all suddenly start behaving like they weren't talking about anything important. I've noticed this many times but I never asked them what it was. But whatever it was it was something serious and they were really worked up about it. I noticed that their patrolling periods were increased and sometimes Seth fell asleep during classes because he didn't get much sleep at night. I was really worried for them.

I opened my car and threw my bag in the back and then sit on the driver's seat.

I put the key in the ignition but I didn't start it, I looked up and out of the window and directly at Jacob. Well, Paul didn't exactly go with Embry. I saw him standing in front of Jacob and he was angry. He was saying something to Jacob and Jacob was pretending that he wasn't even interested in the conversation.

Then Paul shouted something at him and pushed him, my hand instantly opened the door and I was about to go there because I don't want everyone to see two huge fur balls fighting in their school parking lot. Bella was standing far from them. Edward too shifted from his position, he was worried for Bella. She shouldn't be standing this close to them. I just pray that they didn't start a fight here. Then after saying one more thing Paul left. Jacob just looked in my direction; well thanks to the black tinted glass window he couldn't see me. Bella again clunged onto him. I mean like come on, a moment ago she was running far from him.

He Bella started talking and then moments later she was giggling, Jacob walked her to his bike and put helmet on her head, he softly brushes away the lock of hair that had fell on her face, and then they both drove away. Like nothing had happened minutes ago.

Edward was looking in my direction.

_Sorry for Paul. _I thought and he nodded and then he got into his car.

I now know the reason for my sudden change in behavior. It was Jacob causing this. Somewhere in my heart I was sad because of him and Bella. I was sad because I can't have what he has with Bella. It was somehow paining me. I don't want that but it was there.

Someone was knocking on my window. I diverted my gaze and looked at Garret. I pushed the button and the window glass slide down.

"Hey." I said to Garret.

"Hey, can you please give me a lift to my house? Juan is taking extra classes and Daniel already left and I really don't want to be in same car as Amber and Ares and _Kim_ is with _Jared_." he said and I smiled at him. If Juan is a man of very few words, Garret is exactly opposite of him.

And yeah, Kim is spending like all of her time with Jared only. I only saw her in the cafeteria today; there too she was sitting with him only. I mean it's really nice and all but she is somehow forgetting us.

"Hop in." I said and he went to the other side. We both put on our seatbelts and I started my car.

I saw Edward too leaving the parking lot. I stopped my car next to him. Only Alice Jasper came with him to school today. They had left already.

"Bye Ed." I said and there was an unreadable pain on his face.

"Bye" he said in his unnatural velvety voice.

The scene of Bella leaving with Jacob played in my mind and Edward silently nodded at what I was pointing at. He was worried for her. Oh well.

I just smiled at him and left the school premises.

"So you are buddy-buddy with the Cullen boy huh?" Garret asked and I smiled.

"You can say that." I said and he nodded.

I pushed the radio button on and we started moving our head to the rhythm of the song.

"So where do you live?" I asked him.

"I'll give you the directions." He said and I nodded. I have been in forks few times, I'm not much familiar with the roads but I was doing just fine.

"Take a left from here." He said and I took a sharp left turn. I pushed the brakes and saw what was in front of me. A park. A park?

"I didn't know that you live in a park." I said in a joking tone.

"Yeah, you know I don't like living in houses like normal people do." he said in sarcastic tone. "Come on, let's go." He said and then pulled me out of the car. He dragged me to a clearing and then we sat down.

We both were sitting on the green grass, and I was actually enjoying it here. The children's were playing and I loved it here.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him.

"Relaxing" he said and I rolled my eyes. "I and Juan come here a lot." he said and it made me smile.

"Never knew that Juan would come here out of all the places." I commented and Garret nodded getting what I was hinting at.

"Yeah." He said smiling. It was really cute to see him thinking about Juan. "So do you have siblings?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I have a big brother, Dean." I said and he nodded. "What about you?" I asked.

"I have a little sister. Martha, she is six." He said and smiled. "She can be real pain sometimes but I love her." He said and I agreed.

It was really cool to hang out with him, getting to know each other. It really felt to have someone to talk to about things, which was not supernaturally related. We talked some more about our family and things.

"You know there is definitely something between you two." He said and I sighed. He was talking about Jacob and me. He is not going to let it go. He thinks that there is a secret relationship going on between us, or that we share some kind of past together which I'm not telling him about. Can he get any weirder?

"What makes you say that?" I asked him, my eyes glued to the swing in the distance.

"What makes me say that, huh?!" he repeated my question. "Well how about the way you both look at each other, the way he keeps glancing at you whenever you are talking to any other boy and the way your expression changes when you see him with Bella." He said and I tried to not think how right his reasons were.

"There's nothing." I said and he shook his head. "Why do you even think that there is something between us?" I asked him and he slightly smiled. He doesn't smile often.

"It just feels likes there is some sort of thing between you two. I don't see what but it is definitely there." He said and I looked at him. I've felt it too that there was something between us, but hearing this from someone else felt weird. I don't know why but it just is.

"As to put it in Juan's words 'there is something strange between you two, it almost feels natural to see you two together' I don't know what it meant but he says so." he quoted Juan's word.

"You know Garret; Juan notice things more than he should." I said and he smiled again. It was true, Juan sees more than anyone else.

"Well the person who speaks less, notices the most." He said and I agreed with him. "It is a good thing or bad?" he asked.

"Time will tell." I said and he nodded.

"You know there is a special quality about you." He said and I shrugged.

"And what is that?" I asked showing interest.

"You never judge people." He said. "You always like them on the basis of how they behave with you. Not by who they are." He said and I get what he was saying.

"I know what you are talking about." I said. "Really Garret, your liking to another male doesn't bother me. I mean it's your life not mine." I said.

"Your, this quality is really special." He said and I smiled.

"You are a good friend, Juan really likes you." He said and I was surprised to hear that.

"He is just not so good at showing emotions you know." He said and I chuckled at that.

"That is our Juan." I said and he agreed with me.

We stayed there for another half an hour and we talked about things. I told him about myself, my life back in London and all that. After some time I dropped him to his house and we said our goodbyes.

I kicked open the door of my house. I was really tired. I kept my bag on the table and Kodo came running from somewhere. What did he do all the time?

"K!" I said and then bend down to pet him. He really likes it when I scratch him behind his ears. I could hear his soft purring voice.

"You like it don't you?" I asked and he nodded in response. I went in the kitchen and then made Kodo's food and served it in his favorite bowl. I was hungry but I was tired more. It started raining outside. And the weather was very lazy that just added more to my tiredness.

"I'm going to sleep Kodo, I'm leaving the back door open for you, and if you want you can go out after the rain stops." I said and he rubbed his head against my leg. I started climbing the stairs but I sat at the second step.

"Gah! I can't climb!" I mumbled and then walked to my Dad's room; thank god it was down only. I opened his room and I was hit with his smell. This room smells just like him. I plopped down on his bed. Mmhm… so soft, I felt soft fur beside me and I placed my right hand on Kodo's back and drifted into sleep. Peace at last.

I don't know what time it is was but my house phone started ringing. Kodo was not beside me anymore. I somehow get up and went in the living room.

That damn phone was still ringing. Who the hell is it?

"What?" I shouted at the phone.

"You fell asleep didn't you?" Paul's voice came from the other side.

"Yeah, I think so." I said sheepishly.

"I won't be able to pick you up, can you make it to Sam's?" he asked and I face- palmed myself. How can I forget that I have to go to Sam's?

"Paul, I'm not a three old. I'll be there." I said and he said that I have to be there in half an hour.

"Okay father." I said and then hang up. That boy will get old before his age, he just worries too much. Kodo was nowhere to be found. Oh god, he went out of the back door.

"I'm so stupid." I said as I face-palmed myself again. What the hell is my problem? I ran upstairs and into my bathroom, I washed my face and then I quickly combed my hair. I was wearing full sleeved grey v-neck top and dark blue skinny jeans. I didn't felt the need to change. I mean how many times in a day you should change your outfit?! It is not even dirty. I grabbed my black coat, because it just rained so I thought that it would be cold outside and then put it on.

Then I ran downstairs pulled out my cell phone from my bag, it shows that I had 10 missed calls from Paul. He must've tried my phone first; well it's a miracle that he didn't shout at me when we were talking. He is really doing great with keeping his temper in check and all, because I have been told that Paul's temper is very bad. Well, he hasn't changed much. I kept my cell in my coat's pocket. I then ran out of the back door, closing it.

Of course Kodo ran in the forest again.

"Kodo?" I shouted standing in the basketball court. Urgh! I have to go in there again. I'm so careless. I stepped in the forest and well, I stepped in a puddle.

"Really?" I said to myself. My shoes were splashed in mud.

"Kodo?" I shouted and after some time there was some movement in the bushes. Well I hope it is my dog or else I have some running to do.

"You let your dog out?" A very angry Paul came out from the bushes. "Again?" he added and I smiled sheepishly at him. He was only wearing cut-off jeans and well it looked like he was running.

"Um, sorry?" I said shrugging and well that added more to his anger. Okay, so I'm constantly pissing off Paul today, and I guess that he is done tolerating it.

"Sorry?!" he said unbelievably. "You are sorry?" he shouted again. "Well if you haven't let your dog out in the first place you won't be saying sorry to me!" he shouted again. I just stood there and let him calm down.

"Over?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. I've just woken up from my sleep and my dog is missing and my best friend is shouting at me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill everyone?

He sighed deeply and then walked to me.

"Come on we are getting late." He said and then started walking back in the forest. So I guess that we are taking a short cut to Emily's house.

"So what are you so worked up about?" I asked while walking. He was walking really fast and he wasn't even looking back to check on me.

"Nothing" He said and continued walking.

"I'm going to die." I said and he stopped abruptly and looked back at me with wide eyes.

"What?!" he asked bewildered.

"I thought that we were playing a game where we have to lie to each other." I said with a deadly expression.

"Really Elena?" he said shaking his head.

"So am I gonna get an answer? A real one?" I asked and he sighed. After a minute or so he spoke.

"There is just a sudden vampire activity in the area." He said and I nodded.

"And still …we are walking through the forest, how convenient!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on! You have a wolf walking with you, you should be happy." He said proudly putting his hand across my shoulder and pulling me to him, I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what was bothering you at school?" he asked me and I really wished that he hadn't.

"It was nothing; just my emotions got the best of me." I said and it was somewhat true.

"You know it really hurts me when you are hide things from Me." he said mockingly and I looked up at him.

"It's not like that Paul." I whined.

"So why aren't you letting me know what is bothering you?" he asked and I remained silent. "It's Jacob isn't it?" he said and I groaned.

"Is that printed on my face?" I asked throwing my hands in air.

"Maybe, but only some can read your face, me being the one of them." He said and I sighed.

"What about him?" he asked. He stopped walking resulting in me stopping too.

"I really don't know Paul." I sighed and I know that I was going to tell him everything. Because I know he understands.

He pulled me to him and I placed my face firmly on his shoulder.

"What is it that is bothering my girl?" he asked softly.

"Aren't we going to get late?" I asked. He shook his head.

"There is enough time. And there is always time for you." He said and then we both sat down on the ground. My hands were placed in his large ones.

"Tell me." he said encouraging me. And I decided to tell him what is going on in my mind.

"I like Jacob." I said and I looked at Paul, he was a bit surprised but he let me speak.

"I really don't want to but I can't help it Paul." I said.

"I liked him since day one but I never admitted it to myself. I don't even know how that happened!" I said and I took a long deep breath. "I was afraid, I had been hurt before, and I don't want to go through that again." I said sadly and I really mean it. I really hope that what I have for Jacob doesn't get stronger as time passes. I want it to end.

"But I know that this is never going to work out between us, never." I said and I felt Paul shooking his head.

"Don't say that, it's not true." he said and I chuckled at him. I know that being sympathetic and listening to other's problem is so not Paul's thing. But he was trying and well, he is doing just fine with me.

"He likes someone else Paul, how is it ever going to work out?" I asked exasperatedly and he didn't have an answer for that.

"Maybe it will." He hoped and I shook my head.

"I know that I'm just gonna get hurt in the end." I said.

"He won't hurt you, I won't let him." he said and he was serious.

"You know, I don't know why but I don't like it when he is with Bella, it hurts me somehow." I said as I looked at him.

"_Why does it always have to be me who have to fall for someone who isn't meant for me?"_ I thought to myself.

I was pouring out my heart to Paul, and it wasn't making me feel weak. I was feeling weak because I was crying over a boy. Paul was thinking about something. I felt like he knows something which I don't and it was related to me. I wanted to ask him what it was but something was preventing me to do so.

"He is not worth your tears sweetie." He said as he wiped the tear from my eyes. When did I start crying? I'm pathetic.

"I just have to mess up everything, don't I?" I said with a sad smile and Paul looked up at me confused.

"You didn't do anything." He reasoned and I shook my head.

"I did Paul, I did. My stupid heart starts to like Jacob and now it will change things. I don't want to get in between someone. It will never be the same as before." I said.

"Yeah, it won't be." He mumbled to himself.

"I never wanted it to happen Paul." I said and I can't help but I felt like a child, sitting in front of him and crying. "But it's like it wasn't in my control." I said and pulled away from him, I stood up.

"I don't even know what I'm gonna do about it." I said smiling. "Think I'm just gonna hope it passes away." I wished. He smiled at me, but there was sadness in his eyes.

"Ellie" Paul said and I looked down at him. "Just don't let it change you. It is going to be hard, but always remember that you are stronger." He said and he really, really meant it. All this is doesn't even making any sense. I mean that it is just a crush right? It's not like I love him or anything. It can't break me, right?

"When did my life got so messed up…Again?" I mumbled but I was sure that Paul has heard it. We just remained there. Me standing and Paul sitting on the ground, both were thinking.

I just don't want to think about Jacob anymore, I have more important things to be worried about.

"Let's forget about this Paul, we'll see what will happen." I said trying to fade away the sadness.

"Are you going to tell him about this?" he asked. Am I going to tell Jacob? I don't know. I don't have any answer for that. I didn't answered him.

Just then my phone started to ring. I pulled it out, it was Embry.

"Hey Em" I said and I could hear growling behind him.

"Hey, if you are wondering about Kodo, he is here ok. So don't go wandering in the forest. And it would be kind of nice of you to come soon." He pleaded and I nodded to myself. Poor Kodo giving them all a hard time.

"Sure, Embry." I said and he hung up. So Kodo was already at the destination.

"We should get going." I said and then I started walking.

"Are you going to tell him this?" he asked and I stopped in my path. I silently turned around and looked at him. Am I going to tell Jacob about this?

"I don't know." I said and he nodded understanding.

"Come on, you have some beating to do right?" he said as he held my hand in his and I smiled at him.

"Hey Paul?" I asked and he turned to look at me.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled warmly at me.

"Any time." He said and hugged me tightly.

"I love you." I said as I kissed his cheek. I was really glad that he was here with me.

"I know." He said shrugging like a kid.. Then we started heading in the direction to Emily's house.

We soon reached our destination, Sam and Emily's house. I entered the house; Kodo was there with Embry, Jared, Seth and a girl. She was that she-wolf.

"Finally you are here." Embry said as he came to hug me and I giggled and hugged him back. Jared was sitting on the couch.

"Why? Kodo was giving you a hard time?" I asked and he glared at me that just made me laugh more.

"Hey Seth" I waved at him and he waved back, smiling. "

"Hey Elena" Sam said coming.

"Hey Mr. Bossy" I said and he smiled at new nickname. I have always seen that Sam plays the role of a leader in this pack. The alpha.

"Well at least Kodo likes Leah." Paul said teasingly. Embry and Jared snickered and Leah just looked at him with sour expression. She sitting on the chair, and well Kodo was kind of near her. I don't know why but I think that whenever I had seen her she is always scowling or glaring. I have never seen her with a smile, yet. But I know that she doesn't like Bella, so I like her already. What is Paul's problem?

"Well you know Kodo likes awesome people." I said to defend her. "Not scumbags like you." I said and Paul narrowed his eyes at me but I just fake smiled at him, Seth giggled. Leah smiled, it was only for a brief second but she has a beautiful smile. I heard someone mutter 'Leah and nice?' I mean what the hell is their problem?

"Hey, I'm Elena." I said introducing myself to her. I stuck out my hand to her. "I know that our previous meeting has not been under proper circumstances, but we can start from the starting." I said and she was looking at my hand. At last she took my hand and shook, that scene had curious glances from everyone. I saw Emily standing by the kitchen door and well she too was surprised.

"I'm Leah." She said and I nodded. "And well you throw nice punches." She said and I seriously took that as a compliment.

"Thanks!" I said genuinely.

"Oh yeah, breaking news Leah made a GIRL-friend!" Jared said like it was a big joke and all the guys laughed, except Sam and Seth. What the hell? How could they behave with her like that? I have noticed that Leah has a bitter kind of nature, but she was talking just fine with me. I know that something has happened with her, but shouldn't the rest try and be nice with her?

"Stop being such a guy Jared." I spat at him seriously.

"I am not being a guy, Leah is just a bitch!" He said shrugging his shoulders and I look at him incredulously. Leah had a pained expression on her face, I don't know why but I was feeling very bad. How could they say this? She isn't emotionless! I know that I don't know her but at least I know this much that she couldn't be that bad as they are treating her.

"Jared" Emily said looking angrily at him.

"What? You know that she is!" He said and that moment I really wanted to hit him. I was about to say something.

"Shut up Jared." Sam said seriously.

"I maybe am a bitch but I have a reason, but you are an asshole all the time." Leah snarled at him and Jared got up from the couch.

"Cut it Jared." Sam said and there was an authority in his voice. Jared instantly sat down. I just can't understand what the hell is going on. For a brief moment I saw Leah's eyes flickered to Sam's and I saw the hurt in them. Am I missing something here?

"Hey Kodo eats bacon right?" Emily asked and I saw that she had some bacon in a bowl. I know that she was trying to change the mood and I was really glad for it.

"Oh yeah, he eats anything, he eats like a pig." I said and Kodo actually glared at me. Emily was fairly impressed by him. Well at least things are getting smooth again.

Emily put the bowl down and Kodo didn't even waste a minute in gulping all that down. That pig!

"He is growing really fast, his appetite is increasing too." I murmured. I don't want him to grow. He came above my knees now, and he is just three and a half years! After eating he directly ran to me. There wasn't much space in the house for him, but he was being careful not to break anything. He is so smart, just like me!

"My boy" I said bending down and he wiggled his tail. I firmly placed a kiss on his head.

"Aw! You guys are so cute!" Jared said sarcastically, fake gagging.

"Someone's jealous." Paul commented.

"Maybe I should tell Kim to start petting you like this." I said and well I earned a hearty laugh from everyone except Jared, even Leah seemed pretty amused. The expression on Jared's face was priceless.

"Think before messing with me Jay." I said and he just stuck out his tongue at me.

"So well, ready for the show?" I asked after a minute or two.

"Jacob isn't here yet." Seth said and I rolled my eyes. That boy can never be at time.

"I called Billy, he is not at home." Emily said coming to stand beside Sam.

"He is not on patrol, which just left one place for him to be …." Embry stopped before completing his sentence. There was seriously no need to because we all know where he is.

If he is not here, it's his loss.

"Bella" I said without any expression. "I'm not gonna wait for him." I said. "He is late, his problem."

"She's right." Quil said coming in with a sleeping Claire in his arms.

"Yeah" Embry agreed. Emily went to take the sleeping Claire from Quil. Emily was now holding Claire; Quil kissed her forehead and mumbled something in her ear. Emily then took her inside the room to let her sleep comfortably. Emily came back and Sam pulled her to him.

The way Sam looked at Emily, the way Quil admire Claire, there is something magical about them, Jared and Kim too. It feels like they share something so great which makes them so unique.

"So we should start it then huh?" Patrick said coming out of nowhere. Emily was startled as she stumbled backwards a bit and her hand on her furiously beating heart.

"Sir you really have to stop doing that." Emily said and Sam was glaring at Patrick. Yeah, they are really protective of them too.

I just smiled at Patrick and then went to hug him.

"Hey." I said smiling and he hugged me back.

"So are you ready?"He asked.

"Well, I think so." I said and he nodded.

"Have you ever fought before?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I have." I said remembering the old days of my trainings. "My dad thought that it will be really helpful if I learn how to fight, he thinks that it will keep me safe, when in need." I said and it was true. He thinks that it is important for a girl to know all this stuff.

You know it is actually surprising that my dad let me learn fighting, which can break my bone or worse while training and he thinks that me working on a car or bike is more dangerous than it. Does it even make sense? Not to me.

"And well Dean, Edgar and Kurt voluntarily agreed to help me learn. Well those were good days back then. I had my nose bone broken like four times." I said remembering the good, painful days. It hurts like hell to have a broken nose. I was so happy that at least the shape of my nose wasn't changed. I would've killed them all.

"You are a strong girl." Emily said and I smiled at her.

"Come on we should get outside." Sam said and we all started leaving the house, into their backyard. Kodo was already out, when the hell did he got there?

"Em, you should stay inside, I don't want you to get hurt." He said seriously. Emily groaned.

"Sam I will be fine." She said rolling her eyes.

"No Em." He said again his eyes narrowed, it was like he was trying to be determined about his decision. I saw the guys looking at them with a known expression. Paul was smirking and Quil had a knowing smile on his face. What is going on here?

"Ten bucks, Sam would give in as soon as Em will say please" Jared said to Embry, he spoke really low, but I was able to hear him.

"I know already." Embry said and I was really finding all this amusing.

"Sam please" Emily said pouting her lips and it was Sam was in an internal battle with himself. At last he sighed and nodded. Emily jumped with happiness, Sam too had a smile on his face, and it was like watching her happy was enough to make him smile.

"But you will stay on the porch." He added and she eagerly nodded.

Sam started coming down and the guys were looking at him with teasing smile on their faces.

"Shut up!" he mumbled and Jared laughed at him. Leah was just standing, her back against a tree and she was watching everything with a dead expression on her face. There was so much pain in her eyes. It made me wince somehow.

"So what to do?" I asked no one in particular.

"Maybe you should get warmed up a bit, before using your powers." Patrick said.

"Warm up, huh?" I muttered. "So who is up for wrestling?" I asked and the others grinned.

"You can't really fight with us Ellie, you'll get beat up." Paul said. There was tint of smirk in his voice but he was serious too.

"Thanks for your never dying faith in me Paul." I said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you can fight us?" Sam asked carefully.

"Well we have to try to find out." I said using the same words as Jacob did yesterday. "So who is coming first?" I asked.

"Me" Jacob's voice came from the porch. My eyes instantly light up at the sight of him. I was glad that he was here.

Suddenly a very pale looking girl, whom, I hate to no end, came to stand beside him. Was I angry? Damn, I was. For once, just once can he not be with her?

"Hey Emily" Bella greeted Emily and she did the same. Well I don't have time for her greetings and all.

"What is she doing here?" Leah asked Jacob and Jacob glared at Leah.

"None of your business." He snarled back at her. All this time Paul was looking at me, with scrutinizing eyes, it was like he trying to read my every move.

Every single time, whenever the thing is related to me he always has to bring her with him.  
Well he can do whatever he wants, his life.

"Really Jacob? Last time I checked, you didn't want your precious Bella over there to get hurt. Yet, here you are, with her. This isn't exactly one of the safest places at the moment. Not so wise choice." I said as bitch-ly as I can.

"I won't let her get hurt." He said and ouch, that hurt me somehow. I was just looking at him my face void of any expression. "And anyways she was getting bored, thought she could use some entertainment." He added with a smirk.

He seriously thinks that this important and serious moment in my life is freaking entertainment? He was just getting low and low in my eyes.

"If an entertainment she wants," I said looking over at Bella. "An Entertainment she gets." I added and I was dead serious. Jacob looked at me with a determined expression. I'm gonna crush his determination into tiny pieces.

"But Jacob, I don't want her to see you getting beat up by me." I said as innocently as I can, of course that was fake. "You know it will be bad for your whole big boy reputation. What will Bella think?" I fake gasped. I'm just as good as an actor!

"You don't worry about her. And maybe you shouldn't be so sure about yourself. You now sometimes overconfidence can lead to defeat." He said and I rolled my eyes. Wise words and Jacob don't go in same line.

"Maybe you should get out of your pants Jacob, don't want to shred another pair, now do we?" I said with an evil smile plastered on my face. The guys didn't wasted a second a laughing at my comment.

Ah, the look of anger on Jacob's face and the hate on Bella's gives me so much happiness!

"I swear Jake, if you phased anywhere near her, I'll kill you." Paul warned him. But to my surprise Jacob was standing completely still, he wasn't even doing his shake dance. That was…strange.

"Are you ready? Because I'm getting old here." Jacob smirked at me and that just added to my anger. I'm getting angry a lot lately, more than before.

"Elena get back, you can get hurt." Paul said as he started pushing me back.

"Don't, let her handle this." Patrick said and Paul looked at him like he had just lost his mind.

"Are you crazy?! She'll get hurt!" Emily said and I rolled my eyes, they worry too damn much.

"She can handle herself." Patrick said and I looked at Paul.

"I'm gonna be fine." I said as I gently pushed him back.

"Careful Elena" Sam said but my attention was now fixed on the smirking boy in front of me. If he so as to phase near me, that'll be bad for him, like really bad.

"It's about time he starts being careful around _me_." I pressurized each word and meant it. Bella was standing on the ground. A foot or two away from Jacob, I can tell that she was waiting for the fight, and by the expression on her face she was sure that I was going to lose and then she'll get something to insult me about. Yeah right, like I'm gonna let anything like that happen.

I took off my coat and threw it on the ground, where there wasn't a puddle, because I actually like that coat. I was bit afraid to fight him, because it's like so hard to beat Dean and Jacob is like twice as strong as him, plus the werewolf thingy. But I don't know why I was ready to fight, like I was sure that I the strength to fight him.

Jacob charged in my direction, my fast reflexes help me blocked myself from the front attack. It was a natural defense action. Then I slipped sideways and kicked him in the lower stomach. He 'ahh-ed' but that was it, nothing more. I know that to expect when you are fighting with a werewolf.

He turned around, he swung a punch at me, and it wasn't his full force. I retreated sideways before it could make a contact with my face, I grabbed his wrist and then twisted his wrist inwards, I saw him wince. Really that boy shouldn't take so easy on me.

I was about to kick him again but he grabbed my foot and I rolled over and then fell to the ground. Damn, that hurts. I jumped to my feet again. Jacob succeeded in grabbing my arm and he twisted it around so that my back was pressed against his chest. His hold was tight; I can tell that he was putting a lot more pressure than before. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, it was tight, damn. That was surely going to leave a bruise.

"Struggling here now, are we?" He whispered in my ear, sending Goosebumps all over my body. I can feel him smile against my ear. It was getting pretty hard to concentrate like this. I tried to think clearly. Gah, I can't lose to him! I have to think of something.

I turned my head sideways, and kissed his cheek. Yeah, I did that.

Exactly that happened what I expected. He was shocked that I kissed him and his grip loosened on my hand.

"Did-d y-you jus-st…Ki-...-"he started but couldn't complete his sentence. I wanted to laugh so bad at him, that poor boy was in shock!

I heard someone snicker but I didn't paid attention to that because now, it was my time to react.

I turned around and swing a punch at him, it hit him full force on the face, and well it was a hard punch, he stumbled backwards a bit. I don't know why but I wasn't happy for some reason.

I quickly recovered and then elbow stroked him the back. He bends down a little on his knees, and at that moment, I pushed him further down. But in a sudden movement he grabbed my hand, and then pulled me forward, I fell on the ground with a thump, gah, that boy is going to break my spine. He quickly trapped me, hovering over me. No, I'm pinned!

I saw him smiling cockily at me, oh how I want to rip that smile off of his face.

"Told you, can't beat Me." he said smirking, his face was just inches above mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Does this mean I won?" he asked smiling.

"In your dreams, Black" I said seriously.

Just then I thought about something. I don't know, I have seen this thing in a movie or somewhere. I hooked my leg on his and then twisted it sideways, he flung and landed on his stomach, I was on the top of his back. I instantly grabbed his arm and then twisted it with much force. He winced again and then I hold it there until he gives in.

"Told you, learn to expect the unexpected." I whispered in his ear, still hovering above him. I smiled, I won. I stood up and then I was met with very stunned expression. Leah had a smirk on her face; she was totally impressed by this.

"I knew you throw nice punches." She said and I smiled at her.

"That was so amazing Elena!" Quil said coming beside me and hugging me.

"That was superb!" Seth chided in. Paul was just standing away, he was proud. That just made me happier.

"That was totally wicked!" Jared said fairly impressed.

"Thanks, thanks!" I said smiling. Kodo was jumping up and down, he always like it when I fight with someone.

"Got your ass beat up by girl huh?" Leah said to Jacob. I looked up at him, in his eyes; I was surprised, that I didn't find defeat in them. I never get the feeling that he had just lost to me. There was actually a sense of pride? What the hell is that?

I saw Bella suddenly ran to him, of course she looked my way to throw a dirty glance at me. I just shook my head and looked somewhere else.

"You were good." Jacob said and I looked up at him again.

"Thanks, you too." I said with a small smile and he nodded. I was happy that at least he acknowledged.

"Kissing someone isn't really a defensive technique." Bella said coldly and I sharply turned around to look at her with an incredulous expression. I want to shout at her so bad.

"Well you see, _distraction _is a defensive technique. I was trapped so I distracted him, simple as that. I just used my brain." And I'm not a slut like you. I added in my head. I really wanted to say those words but well, I really don't like using bad words and I really don't want to start a fight here. I have other important things to do. I just fake smiled at her.

"You did well" Patrick said and I nodded. Sam too was looking at me, appreciating. Then he and Patrick started talking about something, not my interest.

"I need some water." I said, I was actually feeling very thirsty.

"Here" Emily said coming out of the house and handing me the glass. I sat on the porch and start drinking it.

"You were really great." Emily said and I smiled at her. "Where did you learn all those moves from?" she asked casually. Everyone was talking and stuff, the guys were giving Jacob a hard time, that was actually fun.

"Well you know, my father really wanted that I should learn all the self defense technique and what not, you know for my safety and all." I said and she nodded understanding.

"So I took the classes for three years straight. It proved out to be very beneficial. The boys in my family are already in that kind of stuff, Dean started learning all these from second grade I think, so he helped me out a lot." I said remembering the time he used to teach me. Kodo was roaming here and there.

I looked in the direction of guys, something was going on there, and I bet Bella opened her mouth again to make Paul angry. Well I'm not gonna intervene this time!

"You know, confidence is really important. It comes from things like the way you carry yourself and what not but if you walk knowing that you can protect yourself that just adds more to it. I like doing it."I said shrugging my shoulders and placing the empty glass down. I could still feel their conversation but I shifted my attention to Emily.

"Yeah, a girl should know all these stuff nowadays." She said and I agreed with her.

"Calm down Paul!" I heard Bella saying in a demanding voice? Was she trying to control Paul? Has she actually lost it? Wait, is she trying to be me? That's …weird.

Paul had a horrified expression on her face.

"How dare you touch me?" he boomed and that moment I can't control my laugh and I started rolling over in laughter. They are so damn hilarious. Jacob was looking at me with curious expression. Ah! My Paul, he just hates her so much!

"One advice Bella, don't do things which are not meant for you. And definitely not when it involves _Paul_, for all we know that next moment you are lying dead here and we have to take you body to the morgue." I said casually and Emily had an amusing expression on her face. I just ignored them all after that. Bella is useless.

I noticed one thing, that my physical strength was increased. While fighting with Dean, it was really difficult to hold him down or to twist his hand as forcedly as I did Jacob's.

I think that my _change _and _new powers_ have to do with this. It increased my strength, or else I won't be able to take Jacob down so easily. But my body was paining; Jacob got really good grip and well the force to throw me down. My body was going to be sore.

"Elena" Patrick called out and we all turned to look at him. "That was your physical strength. Now it's time to use your _real _power." He said and I was getting a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy. I nodded unsurely and then stood up and walked to the middle.

"You have to concentrate Elena" Patrick's voice made me turn around and look at him. "You have to let the energy flow in you." He said, he was trying to help me use my powers and I was really grateful for it.

"Concentrate" he said and I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. I had to concentrate-

"Wait, what exactly do I have to concentrate on?" I asked Seth laughed at me. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Your powers" he said and I nodded. My powers, that shouldn't be so hard. My eyes were closed and I was trying to concentrate, I was concentrating on my surroundings. Like I was trying to feel in the nature.

"This will not be easy." He said and Paul stepped ahead.

"Don't you think it's enough for her already?" he said with a cold expression. I sighed opening my eyes.

"Paul, I'm fine." I lied. I was actually feeling tired and in pain. Kodo too growled. Okay, okay, I know that you know I'm lying.

"I can see that." he said catching my lie in a second. You know sometimes your best friend knowing you so much can be a disadvantage. I just shake my head; I can't argue with him, I don't have the energy.

"Look Elena, the energy in you will increase to a level where you won't be able to control it in future. It is really important for you to learn to control it. And I have to see how much powerful you are." He said and I completely understood what he was trying to say. It was important to know the extent of my powers for everyone.

I looked at Jacob, I don't know why and then closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the energy flowing in me.

Concentrate Elena, you can do it. I could feel the energy in me but I don't know how to use it or take it out. It was increasing as seconds passed.

Patrick said something and it was actually getting hard to hear him for some reasons. I opened my eyes, to take in my surroundings. I struggled to keep my eyes open. I have to let the energy flow. I saw everyone standing there, I know that they too can feel the energy near me, it was that strong. I have used my powers before, at the beach that day, but this time it was thousand times more powerful. I know the reason. It was because I was accepting it now, I was accepting what am I, what I am destined to be.

"Control it" I heard Patrick's voice, but it sounded distant.

I looked at Jacob; he was looking at me with concern? Then a sudden pain ran through me and I closed my eyes tightly.

_Let it flow, let it out. _

I thought, the energy and pressure was increasing. I groaned. My head was getting heavy and the pain was too much. I felt like curling in a ball. I wanted to tear my hairs out, every part of me was on fire, and there was way too much energy. I never felt so much pain in my life. It was like someone was dropping off large metal balls on my body. It was paining that much.

_Control it._

I tried to let it out. Suddenly the energy that radiated off of me was uncontrollable. I could feel it perfectly. It was so much, so strong. I could feel the air going wild near me. All the water, that was collected due to rain was rising and was very unstable. I was unstable. The force was more than I can handle, I fell to the ground. My arms were out, palm facing upwards.

I could not hear or say anything. I was trying so hard to control me, to control my feeling which was causing this but I can't. I tried to open my eyes but everything was a blur in front of me. I could not see clearly. Everything was flying here and there. I know that I was whimpering and groaning but I couldn't even hear my own voice.

I never felt this powerful before. I could partially see everyone trying to stay in their place. It was a chaos here. And I was the one to cause it. But I just cannot control it.

I saw Bella standing behind Jacob. She was holding onto him like her dear life dependent on it.

I was trying to control myself but it was getting hard. Blood dripped down my nose and I was losing focus. I was losing from myself. I felt like someone cracked my skull open and was running a train over it. That moment, I really felt like dying and I wanted to. I want this pain to go away.

A sudden video thingy started to play in my mind. A scene of Jacob and Bella.

Jacob and Bella kissing.

Jacob proposing to Bella.

They getting married, Jacob in black and Bella in white.

The last scene was of them, sitting on the beach. When two toddlers came running to them.

That moment the pressure was so much that I can't even describe.

The pain that build up in my heart was more than the pain I was feeling a minute ago. It crushed me. I don't know it was even affecting me this way. The thought that just ran through my mind triggered a feeling that just made me more unstable. The thought of them together was wrong. It felt so, so wrong on so many levels.

I was falling so hard for him; the thought of seeing him with someone else was so painful. I like him, and even if I pretend that what he does or says doesn't hurt me but it does and so much. Why I like him so much? Everything he does or say means so much to me. I try to fight him, to get him mad so that I can get a reason not to like him, but even then everything goes in vain. And I'm not denying it now. But what's really the point here? It's like some force is binding me to him. I was sure of one thing that there was definitely something, which he knows but was hiding.

But it is Bella, she will be his one and only doesn't she? I don't even want to think of it.

"Elena" I heard Jacob's panicked voice. I don't know how I was even able to hear him.

This was it, it was the end. I have to let go or else it will be a disaster. Finally, with much force I let go, I let go of the energy away from me, I was drained. I saw a blurring image of everyone. I was already on my knees, the pain was there but it was decreased somehow. It was lessened, and I was thankful for that.

I tried to focus my vision, I saw Jacob saying something to me but I quite couldn't get what he was saying. I remembered that scene I had previously.

"Don't" that word came involuntarily out of my mouth and I put my hand ahead telling him to stay away. "Just don't" I said again. And I myself don't know what I meant by that. Maybe I just want to free from the pain he was unknowingly causing me but it hurts me nonetheless.

I was finally freed from the pain and the powerful energy; I couldn't focus anymore so I let myself go. I was wrapped in something warm, I was held in strong arms. And then just like that; I was consumed into the dark. I just hope that I wasn't dying.

That would be unexpected.

**Jacob's POV**

She made me mad. So mad that I want to kill her, but I can't.

She is just so, so…daring. It's like there isn't a thing she is afraid of. That girl just walked in front of me with a fucking Vampire and on bonus told me to not to fucking whine like a kid?

I mean she walks around like she can defeat anyone that came in her way. Paul got so mad at me when he knew that Elena was talking to a Vampire and I was the one who told her to do whatever the hell she wants, even if that was talking to a vampire. I really didn't want to do that but she made me do it.

She was talking to that leech about something related to reading her mind. I tried hearing what they were talking about but they were speaking low. They are damn smart. I don't like him being friendly with that leech.

Paul shouted at me telling me how careless I am and what not. He told me that if it is really that hard to handle her then I should just back off. He comes and shouts at me like I'm a piece of shit! I can't tolerate that.

I told him to buzz off and to mind his own business. I told him that she was my imprint and I can do whatever the hell I want. That shut him up, but I knew that what I said was wrong. Look, I was fighting my own brother for some girl!

And yes, how can I forget that Daniel dude. He flirts with her openly, like she is her fucking girlfriend! I hate that kid to no end. Of course, I'm not jealous but I just …I don't know what. But it made me mad.

I don't even know why I told Elena about my mom. I never talked about my mom, to anyone, not even Bella. But that night lying beside her, she was telling me about her life, her family. She was happy and it did surprise me that she was sharing all that with me. The thing about my mom just slipped out of my mouth. Like my feelings were safe with her.

When I talked about my mom, I tried but I can't find pettiness in her eyes like I used to get from everyone else. She just listened with a glow in her eyes. I didn't find sadness in her eyes for me, just sheer curiosity. I know that she too had lost her mother, maybe that's why we can understand what we went through.

She always tries to look so hard and strong in front of me, but I always see softness in her eyes, like she can break down any moment but is preventing herself to do so. It's been so many weeks, but I still can't understand her. All the moments we spent together start out normal but always end up in a fight.

When I reached Emily's backyard, I spotted her first. Her eyes instantly lighten up when she saw me. She was definitely glad that I was here. But soon her expression changed. When she saw Bella, her posture became rigid. I can never understand what her beef with Bella is. Bella never says anything to Elena!

I volunteered to fight with her. I really don't to hurt her, but I also don't want anyone else to fight her. They can lose control anytime near her; I didn't trust them with her. I don't want to hurt Elena. I know that I'll move away before things get too serious.

So here I am fighting with her. And well damn! She's good. She fights like a professional trainer.

Finally I grabbed her arm and twisted her around so that her back was pressed against my chest. She was struggling to get out of my grip but was unsuccessful. It's not that simply to defeat me, woman!

"Struggling here, now are we?" I whispered to her ear. I saw her body go stiff, her quickened heart beat cannot go unnoticed either. But then there was a fierce emotion in her eyes. Like, she won't lose to me at any cost. Then she turned around and kissed my cheek.

Did she just kiss me?! Shock would be an understatement.

"Did-d y-you jus-st…Ki-...-"I wasn't even able to complete my sentence. She smiled at me and then raised her fist and punched me straight in the face. If she keeps punching me like this, she is going to break my nose forever. How the hell can she even throw a punch that hard? She has punched me before, but this one was more powerful than before. I was surprised that I didn't bleed this time.

I saw her pained expression for a moment but she quickly recovered and then elbow stroked me in the back. I bend down on my knees. This girl is damn good! But I'm better than her.

Before she could pull out any other stunt on me I grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of me, she landed with a thump and I pinned her down. I was hovering over her.

"Told you, can't beat me." I said smirking. I was her anger filled eyes. I can feel her short breaths; her face was turning a bit red from the anger. She was looking so cute like this. I actually wanted to touch her that time, her skin looked so soft. Wait, I did NOT say that. I just didn't. She was struggling and I smiled at her. She isn't going to get rid of me.

"Does this mean I won?" I asked her and saw her irritated expression.

"In your dreams, Black" she said seriously. That girl just can't give up!

Then suddenly it was like an idea popped in her mind. She hooked her leg over mine and then pushed it sideways. I landed on the ground on my stomach. I winced. She was on the top of me and had my arm in her deadly grip. She was twisting it and I drifted more on the ground. I knew that there was no way in fighting now.

"Told you, learn to expect the unexpected." She whispered in my ear, still hovering above me. I could feel her smiling.

"Got your ass beat up by girl huh?" Leah said to me. I don't know why but I didn't felt like I lost. I was actually proud of Elena. Now I was sure that she can handle herself when I'm not around her. She was so different than Bella. Bella ran to me. The guys were appreciating Elena, she deserved that.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Bella asked worriedly. I smiled down at her. She just worries too much.

"I'm fine Bells. You don't have to worry about me." I said as I caressed her cheek. She leaned into my touch. She is so fragile, so soft.

"You were good" I said to Elena and she turned around to look at me. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, you too" she said and I nodded.

"Kissing someone isn't really a defensive technique." Bella said coldly to Elena. God, how many times have I told her to stay away from Elena? The conversation between them never went well, and I know that Elena hates her, why I don't know.

I saw Elena looking with a hard expression to her. I can tell that she was trying not to shout at her. That was…strange.

"Well you see, distraction is a defensive technique. I was trapped so I distracted him, simple as that. I just used my brain." She said and ended with a fake cold smile. I was slightly glad that she didn't start a fight here.

"You did well" Patrick said and she nodded turning to look at him. Sam too was looking at her, appreciating. I bet he really found her interesting. Although I can tell that he stills doubts that whether she can be a danger to us all or not. Elena went to sit with Emily and then she started chattering about her fighting classes and all that. Then Sam and Patrick started talking about her powers, but my attention was shifted to my brothers.

"Really Jake, got beaten by a girl?" Jared said mockingly and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up, Jared" I said and he just chuckled.

"She is so awesome, she fights so well!" Seth said excitedly. That boy admires her way too much.

"Get a hold on your brother Leah, looks like he is crushing on someone!" Quil singed to Leah and she just glared at him. What the hell is Quil's problem? Seth was smiling sheepishly. I tried not to phase that moment. They should stay the hell away from her!

"Well Bella, what would like to say about her fighting?" Paul asked Bella in a condescending tone. Bella looked up at him with slight anger in her eyes.

"Well she is nothing compared to the Cullens." She dared to say that. She really thinks that the Cullens are better than us? That's a little insulting.

"Don't you ever dare compare her with those blood sucking creatures. I'm warning you!" Paul said dangerously. Bella gripped my arm tightly; of course she was scared of him! Why can't that boy control himself?

"Calm down Paul!" Bella said touching his arm. Is that girl has a death wish or something?! What the hell is she doing?!

"How dare you touch me?" Paul said with a thunderous expression on his face. I heard Elena's tinkling laugh from across the yard. She was laughing so badly. Did I miss something?

"One advice Bella, don't do things which are not meant for you. And definitely not when it involves _Paul_, for all we know that next moment you are lying dead here and we have to take you body to the morgue." She said shrugging her shoulders and well I don't have a comeback for that.

I just took Bella in a corner.

"What are thinking, Bells?" I demanded and she looked innocently at me.

"Jake, I felt like I'm being neglected here." She said sadly and I put my arm across her shoulder.

"You will never be neglected by me. You are my Bells, remember?" I said and was awarded by her million dollar smile. She is just really self conscious about herself. Not everyone can go and pretend to be the queen of the world like _someone._

"Elena" Patrick called out and we all turned to look at him. "That was your physical strength. Now it's time to use your _real _power." He said and I was not finding very appealing. She sighed and then walked to the middle of the yard. I could tell by her style of walking that she was tired. Most probably her body will be sore; I shouldn't have pushed her so hard.

"You have to concentrate Elena" Patrick said. "You have to let the energy flow in you." He said, and Elena nodded.

"Concentrate" he said and she closed her eyes. Then suddenly she opened her eyes and she had a really cute confused expression on her face.

"Wait, what exactly do I have to concentrate on?" She asked and well that's Elena. I tried not to smile at that. Seth laughed at her. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Your powers" he said and she nodded.

"This will not be easy." He said and Paul stepped ahead.

"Don't you think it's enough for her already?" he said with a cold expression. Elena sighed opening her eyes.

"Paul, I'm fine." She lied. I could see that she wasn't fine, at all.

"I can see that." he said catching her lie in a second. It still amaze me that someone like Paul can be so protective and caring and for once can be a good friend. That just doesn't sounds like our old Paul.

"Look Elena, the energy in you will increase to a level where you won't be able to control it in future. It is really important for you to learn to control it. And I have to see how much powerful you are." He said and she understood what he meant. Yes, it was important to see the extent of her powers.

She abruptly looked at me, and our eyes locked for a brief moment. Then she closed her eyes and readying herself.

I have seen her using her powers before, and believe me that's one hell of a sight. It is really beautiful and unique. And it so much better than they show in movies. But today something was different. There was a different glow on her face, like she got more powerful, if that's even possible.

"Control it" Patrick said but her expression told that she was having difficulty in listening.

Then suddenly something changed, she started breathing heavily. It was like she was in pain. I could practically feel the energy radiating off of her. Then suddenly everything started to float? Immense energy was radiating off of her. She was so powerful. I can see her struggling in there. She was trying to control it. But she can't.

There was soil everywhere; the other's trying it difficult to stand on their place. The energy radiating off of her was too much. But it was strange that it didn't affect me much. Even Kodo was standing without any problem, but he was whining, he didn't like it. I was standing firmly on my place but my heart wasn't stable.

Then suddenly something changed. A pang of emotion ran through my body. I was feeling like she was in pain. It was like we were connected in a way. I looked down at my heart and then back up at her, my heart rate increased, this is not normal. This connection is not like anyone else's. This was different and I never in my life experience in before.

Elena cried out in pain, she fell to her knees; she was in an intense pain. Blood dripped down her nose, and that moment I just can't stand to see all this. I started walking towards her; it surprised me that it wasn't too hard for me even in this chaos here.

"Elena, stop it!" I shouted but it was clear that she wasn't able to hear me. I walked forward towards her. The energy between us was increased somehow and I can't help but feel something for her. She was there, in front of my eyes, in agony and I can't do anything about it. I finally reached her, and kneeled down in front of her.

"Elena, you have to let it go" I said softly.

"Elena" I said again and she tried to open her eyes.

Her eyes were a striking blue color and I love that so much. There was so much pain in her eyes that made me wince.

"Don't" she said in a painful voice. "Just don't" she begged and raised her hand to push me away. I know that she wasn't trying to physically push me away from her; I have a feeling that it was related to the 'thing' between us. She looked at me one last time and then she passed on out, I grabbed her before her head hit the ground. Everything went back to normal; there was no crazy wind, no flying water, nothing. It was normal, like nothing had ever happened.

I was scared; her heartbeat was slower than normal. She is not dying, right?

"She is not dying right?!" I shouted at no one n particular. I wanted a fucking answer! "She isn't dying right?!" I roared again. No, she can't be dead, she just can't. She can't leave me here alone.

"She is going to be okay." I whispered trying to reassure myself. "Elena" I said patting her cheek slightly.

"Jacob, she is fine." Patrick said coming forward. "She is just unconscious, she will be alright." He said.

"Let's get her inside." Paul said in a hard tone. I can see it clearly that he was trying to not to freak out. I know that he share a relation with Elena which know nothing about.

"Jake, get her inside." Emily yelled and I picked up Elena in a swift moment. If she was conscious right now, she would have shouted at me to death and maybe hit me few times, but she was lying so still. This wasn't the normal Elena. This wasn't the Elena I know.

I gently put on her on the bed in the guest room. The room was crowded. I went to stand near the window; I was somehow suffocating in the room. Emily sat on one side of the bed and Patrick on the other side of the bed. Kodo was lying down. His head on his paws. He was sad, Embry tried to get him out but he wasn't moving. He really loves her, doesn't he?

"She will be up in no time, she is just drained." Patrick said and Paul looked like he was about to murder him.

"I told you not to strain her! You should have waited!" he shouted and I have to agree with him on this one.

"It was important for her to do this." Patrick said in calm voice.

"Not important than her life." Quil muttered and Patrick glared at him.

"Yeah, that is not important than her life. That's why she has to do it." Patrick said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused. Emily was now cleaning her face with a cold wet cloth. Elena's shirt was a little bit strained from her blood too. Blood.

"An elemental doesn't choose his powers. The powers chose their master. If Elena didn't used her powers today, than it would've been proved deadly for her. The extent of her power is too much, just like I was afraid of. She is really strong. And if her powers are not in control then she will be highly unstable. Her powers are now a part of her life." Patrick explained and I was just listening to everything.

Emily sighed and then stood up. "We should leave her alone, she will be up in half an hour or so. I have to go check on Bella." She said and my head snapped in her direction.

"What happened to Bella?" I asked and she looked at me.

"A stone hit her head when Elena was trying to control her power." She said and I can feel the smile on Leah's face. That bitch hated Bella for no reason.

"Is she okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, she cleaned up; I'm just going to give her a bandage." She said and started leaving the room. I was right on her heels. As I was leaving the room I saw Paul giving me a disappointing glare. Of course he thinks that I should stay with Elena. But she already has so many people to look after her, not my Bella.

"Jacob you really should…" I cut Emily off.

"No, Em. She is fine." I said referring to Elena. But I didn't believe my own words.

"Bells, sweetie, are you okay?" I asked when I reached the living room. Bella rushed into my arms.

"Jake, look what she did to me!" she complained.

"Emily give me the bandage" I said and Emily placed the bandage firmly in my hand. Then she left us.

"Jake?" Bella asked looking up at me. She was now sitting on the couch and I was placing the bandage on her injured head. It was a slightly deep cut, but it doesn't look like it needed stitches.

"Hmm?" I asked looking down but not in her eyes.

"You don't like her, right?" she asked and I was completely taken off guard by her question. I looked in her eyes.

"Why would you say that?" I asked and she looked timidly at me.

"I don't know. You look at her like you like her. Am just a bit insecure." She said and her words hit me hard. Did I really like her? No, I can't.

"You don't have to worry about anything. There is nothing." I said touching her cheeks and she leaned into my touch.

"Why didn't you tell me that she can control element?" Bella asked and I really have no answer for that.

"It was her secret, Bells. She didn't want anyone to know about it." I tried to explain her.

"But you never hide anything from me before. Anything." She said and I closed my eyes trying to concentrate. It was true; I even told her the Quileute stories, which were supposed to be a secret. But I didn't tell her about Elena, I don't even care for her. But I still didn't tell Bella about her. But why?

"You are gonna be fine." I whispered trying to change the subject and she nodded.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to someone else?" Paul said from the hallway. He was glaring at us but I just ignored him. One by one everyone left Elena's room and was gathered in the living room.

"Elena is very strong." Sam said the alpha mode kicking in.

"That she is." Seth agreed.

"She can be a threat." Sam said and everyone's head snapped in his direction. "I know that Elena will never intentionally hurt anyone, but as we all saw today she can't control it."

"Yet" Patrick added. "Yes, she is capable of wiping off the whole land, but believe me, she can control it. She just needs help." He said.

"But what till then? It's not like she can learn it in a day of two." Sam reasoned and I really want to hit him now, alpha or not.

"Really Sam, stop being an ass!" Leah said from across the room.

"I'm just thinking about the safety of our land!" he argued.

"You are thinking shit!" Leah snorted.

"Leah, keep quiet." Sam said warningly using his alpha tone. Leah just looked disgustingly at him and then shifted her gaze.

"Sam, Elena is not a threat. She will learn how to control her powers." Paul said I can tell that he was really losing his temper.

"But-"

"No but Sam. You cannot say that she is a threat so she has to leave. We too were pretty unstable in our starting days. She will learn." I reasoned and Sam sighed at last.

"Fine." He said and Emily smiled at him.

"She is going to learn, and she will need all your support." Patrick said. "And one thing, her powers have enhanced her emotions. She will fell much more than before. It can be pretty hard for her to handle all these. So need her family and friends by her side." He said and looked at me briefly.

"Of course we will help her." Jared said and Quil nodded.

"She is family" Embry said and Emily smiled at them. It was clear that she was a family. She was liked by everyone. It was like anyone can't help but like her.

"Here" Emily said handing Bella a glass of water. She silently thanked her and then I went out on the back porch. I don't know why but I wasn't feeling good.

I sighed and grabbed the fence of the porch. What is happening to me?

"Are you okay?" Emily said and I turned around to look at her. She was leaning on the back door. "Doesn't look so" she answered her own question.

"So what's eating you away?" she asked as she walked to stand beside me.

"I don't know." I groaned. "I don't know what's going on with me!" I said and she smiled softly.

"Did you notice something today?" Emily asked and I just looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked. She smiled warmly at me.

"Only you were able to reach her Jacob." She said and I didn't say anything. "Don't you get it?" she asked and I just looked away.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Jacob, why are you doing this? I know that you too feel the pull towards her. You know even we can feel the energy that radiates between you two." She said and I sighed.

"I don't know Em." I said exasperatedly. "I'm so confused." I told her.

Emily was like a mother figure to the pack. She always wishes the best for us and helps us whenever she can. It was easy to talk her and tell her what's going on in your mind.

"You are afraid." She said looking at me. "That's why you are not letting her know you." She said.

"There is nothing like that." I said and she smiled.

"Today you were afraid to lose Elena, Jake." She said. "You know you feel something for her. You didn't even notice that Bella was hurt, you were worried about Elena." She said and it was indeed true. I didn't even realize that Bella was hurt. I was supposed to feel her pain right?

"Why are you fighting so hard Jake?" She asked and I groaned.

"You want to know why am I fighting so hard?" I said. "I'm fighting so hard because I want a choice! I want a freaking choice in my life!" I said raising my voice and Emily looked at me sadly.

"Wasn't it supposed to be me and Bella, having a future together? We are best friends, both of us getting married to each other was supposed to be the normal thing that should happen." I reasoned. I never had a freaking choice in my life!

She smiled.

"That's the thing Jake. We aren't _supposing_ here. This is real life. And life has chosen Elena to be with you. She is the best for you." She said and I shook my head.

"No, she can't be." I said. "You are saying this because you are happily in love with Sam." I scoffed.

"Yes, I am because that's what right for Me." she said. "That makes me happy."

"Bella has chosen someone else over you, why are you even with her?" she asked getting a bit mad.

"I know what she did was wrong, I know that she loves me, I can make her change her mind before it's too late. I know I can." I said and she shook her head this time.

"Love is a big word Jake. I know that you feel something for Elena. I've seen the fear of losing her in your eyes. You can't deny it." she said and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Did I really like her? Why does the thought of her dying make me afraid?

Why does anyone else showing a liking towards her make me mad?

Why did her words affect me so bad?

Why does her presence hit me full force?

When did I start noticing small things about her?

"I don't know Emily." I said looking away from her. She gently placed her hand on my arm.

"You never the one to lie Jake." She said softly.

"I can't like her." I said pathetically.

"It will make your life so wonderful." She said trying to get my head out of my ass.

"I can't like her Em. I like Bella. I always liked her. Just because some spirits have chosen Elena for me doesn't mean that I have to be with her." I reasoned.

"You can only lie to yourself for so long Jake." She said softly. "I'm not here to intervene in your life. But I care about you. I want to see you happy-"

"I am happy, with Bella." I interjected.

"Things won't change even if I admit that I like Elena." I said. She smiled again. I can feel her pain, I can feel her emotions but doesn't that sound like I'm forcing to be with her?" I asked and Emily shook her head.

"It doesn't Jake. Why are you so against imprinting?" she asked and I sighed.

"I am not against imprinting, but I just want to have my chance to fall in love without any mumbo-jumbo shit. Elena is a nice girl; she can get any boy she likes. I don't want to spoil her life because imprinting. She can have any boy she likes. I can be her protector. I never wanted to take away her choices." I said but the pain that shot through my body after saying those words was so much.

Emily sighed like she gave up. She turned around to go in but stopped and looked at me again.

"You know Jake, maybe it isn't other boys she want. I have seen the sparkle in her eyes whenever you are around her. Don't you think that she is being punished for the crime she hasn't committed? What if she starts falling for you? What if she doesn't want a choice?"

"The bond between you two is way too strong to go unnoticed. Just one thing Jake, don't spoil your life with your hands, and definitely not Elena's." she said and then went inside.

And I just stood there. Her words ringing in my head. Elena falling for me? Am I spoiling her life? Is she suffering because of me?

I cannot imagine Elena in pain, her pain is my pain. I know that I imprinted on her, but I really never wanted to. I never wanted to take away her choices.

But I love Bella right? Then why do I doubt my feelings for Bella?

I know that I like her. It is seriously impossible not to like her. I never thought that I would admit this but I yes I like her. More than I should.

But I won't let anything else happen. I won't let myself fall for her. We can be friends, best friends and I can be her protector.

I have my Bella, and I have to win her.

I went inside the house, not too determined on the decision I just make.

Bella rushed to me.

"Where were you, I missed you?" she said as I put my arm around her.

"Just thinking" I said and she smiled but this time her smile didn't made butterflies go wild my stomach. It was as if I didn't feel anything.

"Hey" Elena's voice rang in my head and everyone's head turned in her direction. Everyone started asking her whether she was fine or not and Emily went to get her to eat something. Kodo was by her side.

She looked at me and then at Bella. She smiled dejectedly at us, like she was in pain. She shook her head, smiling again. It was like she lost something.

"Hey Paul" she said and Paul looked at her. "You asked me a question today." She said and Paul looked so sadly at her. He knew what she was talking about.

"The answer is no." she added with a fake smile, tiredly. "I won't tell him." she said and I never seen Paul feels for anyone like he did for Elena. She smiled one last time at Paul and looked briefly at me and Bella and then she was out of the house, with Kodo and Patrick right behind her.

There was something going on between her. What won't she tell and to whom? Paul was looking at me and Bella with so much hate. But there was sadness in her eyes for Elena. It was like he knew that she was in some kind of pain. I knew that Elena was never the losing to someone kind of girl but the expression I saw on her face today made me crumbled.

Am I the reason?

"Enjoy with your Bella." Paul spat at us and then he left the house.

I admitting that I like Elena and all other things that happened today was definitely unexpected.

**A/N: So how was the fighting scene? It took me so much to write that part! And well this chapter was really unexpected, I just write whatever came in my head :P **

**And yes, Elena and Edward are going to share a good friendship in the future! **

**Do tell me how was the chapter, I really can't remember what else I have to write so I will just shut up!**

**Bye, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (Show me some love please!) Bye. **

**Review.**


	30. Chapter 30: Johnny Depp

**_ _ _ _ _~Author's Note~_ _ _ _ _**

**Hey, so sorry. Wasn't able to update sooner because of net problems -_-**

**But better late than never. **

**Here is the chapter… It is the JELENA chapter worth 15,500 words..! **

**And Johnny Depp? Have my reasons for it. :) **

**Thanks.. **dream lighting, nene82743, Olivia, wood-morning, MakaylaLahote, bookfreak345, Guest, Am Team Wolf, Guest, Guest, Yaz, LadyMalfoySnape, SilentTalker2000, Silent, BookLover695, Missjakie. Emma, Guest, Kellie, Guest and ashliegh .n .richards.

**I have never in my life got so many reviews, thanks a ton!**

_**Yaz- You should've told me about your b'day dear. I would've tried to get my lazy brain work faster! Happy Belated Birthday! Hope had an amazing year! Here is a gift for you from me! Hope you'll like it!**_

_**ashliegh .n .richards. – Hey Ash! So sorry, as you know that my net was down that's why I wasn't able to update it earlier, but Happy Belated Birthday! Here is a gift for you from me! Hope you'll like it!**_

**Maybe you should all tell me your B'days in advance so that I can prepare myself for that Accordingly ;)**

**So here it goes..**

******_ _ _ _ _**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**_ _ _ _ _**

**Chapter 30: Johnny Depp**

There is a constant tugging in my heart.

I am standing in the hall with my back pressed up against the lockers with a very shaking Paul standing in front of me. I don't even know why I did what I just did. I craned my neck upwards to look at the ceiling and with a sigh I closed my eyes. I hands wrapped around my abdomen.

I told Paul about Adrian.

Yeah, I did that and hence the shaking. Actually we both were in the class, just talking and Paul was normally asking me about my life back there in London. Then he asked me why I feel so insecure about Jacob to know that I like him. I still remember the expression Paul had on his face that time. He just casually asked it and there was so much innocence in his eyes, he was smiling at me and then it just blurted out of my mouth. Once I started, I didn't stop until I told him everything about it.

I told him everything, I succeeded in hiding my pain but Paul failed in hiding his anger. He was shaking so bad in the class, he got up from his seat and then left the class, I automatically ran after him, Mr. Fischer was just shouting behind us, warning us but none of us paid attention to him and went away, out of the class.

"Paul, you said that you won't get mad." I said. He looked up dangerously at me. It was a good thing that no one was here.

"I won't get MAD?!" He shouted. "I won't freaking get MA-"

"Shut up Paul!" I said rolling my eyes, but in the inside I wanted nothing else than to cry, but I promised that I'll never cry on him again, ever.

"You want me to shut up? Why are you doing this to yourself? I'm going to kill that bastard!" he shouted again and I closed my eyes tightly.

"There nothing you can freaking do, okay?!" it was me who shouted this time. "It's over, it was in the past. It is ancient history!"

"Why didn't you told me all this before?" he demanded. I was getting angrier as the moment passed, because your pain can be very well hidden by your anger.

"Why didn't I tell you all this before? Hmm, let me see." I mocked. "I didn't because there is nothing in the world you can do okay. Tell me Paul, if there is anything you can do, then tell me about it!" I shouted.

Paul sighed rubbing his temple, trying to control his temper.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I wasn't there for you." He said his shoulders slumped. He was sad, it wasn't his fault. Suddenly a wave of guiltiness washed over me. Paul has nothing to be sorry for, I shouldn't have shouted at him like this.

"Paul" I said touching his shoulders. He was looking down. "It's not your fault." I said softly and he shook his head.

"I'm never there for you whenever you need Me." he said exasperatedly and I grabbed his shoulders hard, making him look, up at me.

"You are the best friend I could ever wish for Paul and not everything is in our control." I said. He looked at me and nodded slightly.

"How?" he asked and I completely understood his unsaid question. He was asking me how I coped with it. How did I keep myself together? Because anyone who knows me a bit knows that I don't do well with broken relations. It is one thing in the world I'm not good at handling, god didn't gave me enough power to go through it. Guess, it is my weak point. Want to hurt me? Take away my friends and family from me and you killed me just like that.

He was looking at me waiting for an answer, that moment my being brave façade was washing away.

"How?" I chuckled darkly. "So many girls gets cheated Paul, I was just one of them. It hurts, but what can you do? The person you trusted the most was the one to break your trust. It just changes the way you used to look at things before, it just changes your personality completely." I said maliciously.

Paul pulled me by my waist and into a hug; his head was on my shoulder blade and his arms around my waist, holding me tightly.

"Elena" he said in a pained voice. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. I will not cry.

"It just makes it so hard to trust people again, Paul." I said in a pained voice. "It hurts so much." I grabbed onto him. He started to shake again.

"Don't" I said softly and his shaking subsided a little.

"You know I don't do well when it is related to my heart, my feelings, but he just crushed them into little pieces. He not even once thought about how I would've felt when I saw him with her. He never valued the love I had for him. I was young, and it just made the heartache thousand times worse." I said thinking back about those days. The tugging in my heart just increased.

"I thought that he...h-he" I just couldn't find it in me to say any further. I never talked about what I think about Adrian to anyone but Dean and Kurt, which was the reason Kurt, got so mad at him that he punched Adrian in front of the whole school. That was a blow to Adrian's reputation, and I still remember the drama that followed after it.

I just placed my hand on Paul's chest and pushed myself away from him, the tugging was growing stronger. I have to be alone. Remembering the past, takes strength, and I don't have that.

"I can't." I said and started walking away from him. When the feelings you keep buried deep inside of you for a long time, resurfaces again, it hurts. I try not to let it get to me, but I can't always control myself, this being one of them times.

I thought that he was the one for me, my prince charming. The one who will always keep me happy, the one who be mine and mine alone. I think that reading too many novels and watching too much cheesy movies builds a hope in you, that yeah, one day you will get your prince charming that will come like a knight in a shining armor and will take you away from all your problems and into the freaking wonderland!

That's all just shit!

I don't know where I was going, but the tugging in my heart was just growing.

Something warm grabbed my hand. I turned around to see Jacob, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly and I don't know why my heart was beating so fast. Looking at him now, was like he was my escape. I don't know what happened to me that moment but I ran to him and hugged him, tight.

My palms were on his chest, and my head on the crook of his neck, suddenly I felt like crying so bad, my heart was hurt but I restrained myself from doing so. I felt him holding my waist just as tightly and he sighed, his breath hitting my hairs. I tightly grabbed his shirt.

"Its okay" he whispered in my ear and I wanted to believe him so bad. First time, when I needed him, he was here, and instead of pushing him away, I held onto him. Isn't it surprising that the tugging in my heart was gone, completely gone? I sighed softly, I was feeling much better. It was like I was pulling myself together; my emotions together and I feel much more at ease. Isn't it amazing what a hug can do to you?

His musky scent was filling in my nose, and if possible I drifted closer to him. It was so hard to pull myself away from him. It was we were connected by some kind of magnet or something. I pushed my head back to look at him, he was looking down at me with so much caring in his eyes, and I was surprised that he let me see this side of him. And what was more surprising is that this care was for me.

Why is he doing this? Wasn't he supposed to at all bad and make me hate him? But he was doing just the opposite. Each day he was making me fall for him so bad, when I didn't want to fall at all. He is making me soft again, and I hate him for that.

"Jake?" a pathetic voice said and I wanted nothing more than to kill her and believe me I am more than ready to do so, but I can't hurt Ed like that.

"What the hell is she-?" she started in a bitchy voice but Jacob cut him off.

"Please Bella, not now." He said and then looked at her, and then he gently grabbed my hand and led me somewhere. Just then the lunch bell rang.

Wait A SECOND!

Did I just see what I see? And hear what I hear?

I swear the whole way I was dragging my Jaw because, my jaw literally hit the floor. I swear.

This day is so going in my diary. Jacob Black, shut her precious Bella up? And people, this is something you don't get to see every day. I feel so proud that I, Elena Anderson, can witness such a moment which will be told in history by numerous, Bella-haters, aka the pack and me.

Okay, I am really, making a big deal out of it but I just wanted to take my mind off of things. Oh shit! Why did I think about _him_ again? This day is getting worse and worse.

Everyone was looking at our joined hands. Seriously these people gets on my nerve so much. I am already angry enough; I don't think that I can handle them too.

"Oh, so Jacob left Bella and is after you now?" A very smirking Makena said. I started breathing deeply. "Poor Bella" she said showing fake concern. I wanted to slap her so bad. I glared at her, it was a deathly glare.

Then I let go of Jacob's hand. He thought that I was going to slap her, and started to pull me back but I just shrugged out of his grip and looked down at Makena. Yeah, I'm taller than her. She took a step back, coward. I glared at her, narrowing my eyes, I saw her gulping, and I just shook my head at her, she is pathetic, and then went straight out of the door.

I don't care how much I hate her, but I'm smart enough not to let my anger out on her. Everyone was out for the lunch today, it wasn't sunny but it was a good weather. I suddenly felt so exhausted. I just walked and sat under a tree, soon it was warm beside me, Jacob.

"You know either it is really a special day or a really bad day when you walk of just like that. You didn't even say a word to her." he said mildly impressed but I wasn't.

"And you know it is really a rare day, when you shut your precious Bella up. It will be written in history." I retorted back. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"I didn't shut her up, she knows when to say and when to not, unlike _someone_." He said and I very well know that he was pointing at me.

"Yeah, so tame." I said rolling my eyes and he shook his head. He can never win in an argument with me.

"What happened?" he asked referring to what happened earlier.

"Nothing" I lied.

"You can't really lie to me." he said looking me in the eye.

"I _can_" I said and he didn't believe.

"Maybe." He said but there was an expression in his eyes that told me that he was just lying. Does mean that I really can't lie to him? Really? "But not right now." He added and I sighed.

"It's nothing you should know about. It doesn't concern you, just me and my boring life." I said looking ahead.

"You know the day your life will be boring will literally be the last day of this planet." He joked and I actually chuckled at that.

"Touché" I said.

"Really, what is it?" he asked seriously. Just then Edward and Bella walked out of the door, Jacob was looking at them, his eyes hard. Bella looked at him and smiled, his expression soften a bit. And that is the thing that I hate.

Edward was just looking at Bella, a warm smile plastered on his face. That boy really loves her if he is happy seeing that his girl is looking at some other boy and smiling. I really have to give Ed some credit for that.

"Tell me, what is the story between you three?" I asked him. I know tit-bits of their story but it really gives a wide range for understanding if the story is being told by the one who is a part of it. But I know what his answer is going to be. 'It's none of my business.'

"It's really none of your business." He answered. BAZINGA! I know him so well! Or so I think. He was glaring at me and I smiled back at him.

"Exactly my point." I said clapping my hands together and he looked confused at me. "What happened earlier with me is none of your business either." He shook his head at me.

"That is completely off the topic." He said and I made myself sit in a comfortable position waiting to hear what reason he was going to give. "What my thing is different from yours. Mine is related to-"he stopped before completing his sentence.

"Related to love?" I asked raising my eyebrows and he nodded stiffly.

"You can say that." he said and I scoffed, he looked at me unbelievably.

"You know nothing about love, Jacob." I said seriously.

"And you do?" he challenged.

"Definitely more than you." I answered honestly. Here I am, not wanting to remember anything about what just happened and yet here I am discussing all this with the person I don't even like. Okay that was a lie; I do like him but not that much. Okay that was a lie too.

"Yeah right" he said sarcastically. Then it was like something clicked in his head and his face left all the color and he turned to look at me.

"Does this mean that what happened to you earlier is related to you loving someone?" he asked and I saw that he started to tremble a bit. What is there for him to get angry about?

"You are not as stupid as I was taking you to be." I muttered and well that just added more to the trembling. _Really?_

"You love someone?" he asked incredulously. I was looking down on the grass.

"None of your business." I said.

"Damn my business it is." He said as he grabbed my upper arm. Few students turned around to look at us. I really don't want to create a scene here. How am I going to control this stupid big fella shaking in front of me?

Why is he getting so worked up about me being in love with someone or not? It's not like he even likes me.

"Jacob" I said softly placing my other hand on his which was holding my arm. "Calm down" I said and he eyes flickered to mine. I smiled reassuringly at him.

One thing I learned living with shape-shifters is that, if they are mad, don't shout at them. It will just worsen the situation. Talk to them nicely and softly, if you really want to go home in _one piece._

His shaking died down eventually.

"Tell me about it. Who is he?" he asked and I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. Didn't I just tell him that it is none of his business? Or he is just too stupid to process that line?

"Listen to me, you don't know me so well Jacob and vice versa. The day I think that I can trust you enough with my past, I'll tell you." I said and well I wasn't lying. Believe me I was in no mood to fight with him right now. He was just glaring at me; he might think that I'm lying.

"Ok, I promise." I said and he narrowed his eyes at me. Isn't he being a little too bossy here?

"Fine" I said and then picked up a sharp rock from the ground and then started scratching the tree.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked his brows knitted together, trying to figure out what I was doing.

"See, I am writing J and E here, you know our first letter of our names, it'll remind us the promise I gave you ok." I said and he had an amusing smile at his face. I know what I was doing was childish but still, I have to get my mind off of things. I don't want another Elena mental breakdown here. But I have to give myself some credit; I am a damn good actress.

"You know, you shouldn't hide your feelings so much." He said and well I am not that good as an actress as I was thinking.

"Lesson 101 on Emotions from Guru Jacob." I said and he chuckled.

"No really, you know maybe someday you'll meet a person who we will be able to see right through you and then no matter what you won't be able to hide anything from him." he said and I think there was a personal joke for him in this. I smiled sadly at his words.

"Believe me when I say this Jacob, I wish that day would never come." I said seriously. Maybe I was lying, maybe deep down I was still hoping for my prince to come, but I am not going to get my hopes up. I am not going to expect anything because when you didn't meet your expectation, it hurts a lot. So it is better not to hope or anything.

His smile wiped off of his face when he saw how serious I was.

"Why? Isn't it every girls dream to get their prince charming?" he asked and I chuckled darkly at that. I pointed towards 'J&E' I scratched on the tree.

"Prince Charming?" I scoffed. "There are no such things as Prince charming." I said and he has a confused look on his face. "I'll tell you when it's time, and Jacob." I said as he looked at me. "I am not like other girls" I said and before he could say anything else the guys joined us.

"Hey Em, you know what song is coming in my head, seeing Jacob and Elena sitting like this?" Quil said and I looked at both of them, when they shared an evil glare.

"Jacob and Elena, sitting under a tree and K-I-S-S-I-"They both started singing like strangled ostriches.

"I swear on everything that's holy if you dared finish that line" I threatened them and well I was serious. Paul started laughing at the facial expression Embry and Quil gave. Embry stuck out his tongue at me. I just rolled my eyes. We all were sitting and chatting. I and Jacob sitting with our back pressed up against the tree. Paul sitting in front of me, Quil was lying on my left and Embry was on Jacob's right.

I saw Kim and Jared sitting in a corner, all alone, talking to each other, and having a good time. I was really happy for them both but isn't it like Kim is forgetting us all? I diverted my gaze and looked at Amber who was sitting with Ares, Dan, Garret and Juan. I saw Amber looking at Kim. I know that she misses her the most. They were such a good friends, their friendship is so old, but she never complained. I looked away from Kim and Jared when I saw both of them leaning into each other.

"Hey Elena" Quil said as he poked my stomach with his free hand. The other one was under his head. He poked me way too hard.

"What?" I asked rubbing the spot where he poked me.

"You know I really like it when you speak in BA." He said and I looked confused at him. "BA means British Accent." He said and I smiled at his stupidity. Embry agreed. Paul was just watching us with an amusing expression. I was glad that he wasn't angry anymore; well I know that he was, but still it was nice that he was not making a big deal out of it. Jacob was just Jacob, what else can I say for him?

"Thank you." I said to Quil in _BA_.

"God! That is _such _a turn on." Quil said closing his eyes tightly and then Embry started laughing at the horrified expression plastered on my face.

"What a load of cack, mate! You have impaired me for a lifetime! Eww…just eww!" I said as I started hitting him. He is a pervert.

"Come on, you know that you want to kiss me" he said as he started leaning towards me.

"Yuck!" I said as I got up and then started running and a very chasing Quil behind me.

Students were looking us with amused expressions on their faces. I even saw Edward smiling at us.

Suddenly something warm grabbed me, ah shit!

"Quil let me go!" I said as I tried to get free from his grip.

"Nopes" he said as he started tickling me. I was laughing so badly. We both were on ground on now.

"S-stop…I-it!" I said in between my laughs.

"Not until you kiss me." he said as he keeps on tickling me. I knew that he was just joking around with me.

"In your dreams" I managed to say somehow.

"Well you have already done it there" he joked. Can he get anymore cocky?

"I'm gonna kick you where the sun never shines!" I threatened but he just ignored me and keeps on tickling. I was struggling for breath now, oh, how I will make him pay for all of this.

A sudden idea popped in my head.

"I'm going to tell Claire about it." I said smirking evilly. Instantly Quil's hand was away from my waist and a horrified expression on his face. Gah! I laughed so badly at him. I stood and then clapped my hands together, trying to get the dirt off of them. Ah, it is so amusing to see Quil getting afraid of a three year old.

"That is so not fair!" Quil whined as he got up too. It was really fun to see him like this. It was like Claire is actually his girlfriend or something. Well, that was weird.

"Ha-ha-ha" I smiled like a villain, exactly three times, to add the _effects._ "Who said I play fair?" I said innocently.

"I'll get you for that." he said playfully glaring at me.

"You can always try." I said and he pouted. I turned around and started walking to where the guys were, in a beat Quil was by my side, I was startled, and before I could do anything he leaned and then kissed me right on my left cheek and then started running away. I was frozen on my spot for full five seconds.

How come I lost to him?

"That little bastard!" I said. Believe me, I am not the girl who swears. But I think everyone has their limits. I started running after him, but damn he was already way too far.

Someone grabbed me by my waist, and well I was about to kick him but I turned around to look that he was Jacob. We just stood there, his hands on my waist, and I glaring in the direction Quil ran away. There was no point in running after him because he was already out of my sight.

"I'm going to kill him." I said.

"I'll definitely help you with it." Jacob said looking ahead with a hard expression and then at me, then he winked at me, I just rolled my eyes at him. Suddenly there was a flash. I turned my head to see that Embry has a camera in his hand and he just took a photo of us.

"That is so beautiful." Embry said as he looked at the picture he just took of us.

"Hey, show me!" I said as I ran to him and Jacob trailed behind me. He held the camera over his head.

"Nopes" He said as I started reaching for it. Damn, I never felt so short in my entire life. I'm very tall for a girl but the guys made me look so short, I hate it.

Jacob stretched his hand and then took the camera from Embry and hand it to me.

"Thank you so much!" I said happily. I started looking through the pictures and felt Em shooking his head at us. Jacob and I were really getting along these days and I don't know why, I liked it so much.

"Hey Jake can I talk to you?" Bella said coming out of nowhere. I looked at her.

"Elena" she said stiffly. I now recognize the bandage she had on her head. Oh, Patrick told me something about it. I'm so proud of myself.

"Isabella" Of course I will call her that, it irritates her. She made a face but I diverted my attention to Embry. I am not going to rant on about how much I hate her, and how much I hate when Jacob went to her.

That boy is just plain stupid that he can't see that the girl is just using him. But I am not going intervene; I can't spoil my mood again. It took me a lot to forget what happened earlier and I am not going in that direction again.

"Jesus Em!" I said as we walked back to sit beside Paul. I was looking at the picture he took of me and Jacob. Jacob's hands were on my waist and mine lightly touching his chest, he was smiling, I remember he winked at me that time and in the picture my eyes were down and a soft smile on my lips and my hair was caressing my cheeks. It was an awesome image.

"Hell Em? I didn't know that you were so good at talking pictures!" I complimented him and he looked at me sheepishly. I was sitting in the middle now and both Em and Paul on either side of me. And I was scanning through all the pictures. They were amazing. There were photos of the pack, Emily, the forest, cliffs and what not!

"Dude, I didn't know you were that good." Paul said and Em rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, you are a really good photographer." I said and he muttered a 'thanks'.

"Really there is no need for you to be so shy about it. You have an amazing talent. And boy, I want that photo, I want to frame it." I said referring to my and Jacob's picture.

"You know you should really be my model, your pictures seriously turns out amazing." He said and I looked at him as if he was serious.

"Me and your model for photo shoot? Dakota, my granny, Kim, Amber, Leah, you should take them as your models, hell even Kodo can pose better than me, I'm like simple?" I said trying to make him understand.

"That is your specialty, you're simple." He said as nodded towards the camera. There was a picture of …me? At the beach?

"You remember the evening we went to beach? That's where I took it, it's awesome, isn't it?" he said but I was too busy recognizing the girl in the picture. I remember me and Claire playing in the water. In the photo, I was standing in the water, and I was splashing water in the direction Claire was, but she wasn't in the picture. The drops of water were captured wonderfully in the photo, I was smiling, showing my teeth's, the drops were caught up still on my side and it was so amazing and the weather was so beautiful.

"My god Em, that's wonderful!" I whispered and I really meant it. He is just so talented.

"I swear if you didn't take photography classes, I'll kill you." I said and I really meant it.

"Fine I will" he said and I smiled at him. "And I'm gonna give you your own photo album for being such a good friend." He said as he ruffled my hair.

"Really?" I asked surprised and he nodded. Then I hugged him so hard. He chuckled at me.

Then the lunch bell rang.

"Time to go!" I said and Embry left for his class. Paul placed his arm across his shoulder and I leaned my head on it.

"Everyone loves you, you know?" he said and I smiled to myself.

"I guess that's what keeps me going." I said and it was true. My day started off so bad that I thought that I wouldn't make through it. It's been almost a year since the whole Adrian incident but it still hurts like a fresh wound. But my friends changed my day completely.

Today I felt I like I was somehow getting to my old self. I was so playful today, and I actually wasn't planning on killing someone. The guys made me laugh so bad, and without them knowing they help me so much to keep on going. I don't even know what I would do if I am made to live without them now. It's like they know exactly when I need them, I really feel like I'm blessed.

"Thank you" I whispered looking at Paul, he just smiled at kissed my forehead.

"You are family" he said and then turned left to go to his class. Just those three simple words made my heart melt so much. They all so easily expected me as their family.

"Your highness" Ed's voice brought me out of my thinking-state.

"Keep your voice down Dracula" I said glaring at him.

"And maybe you should keep your hands off of Bella" he said and I looked at him raising my brows. "Every single time she is around you, she gets hurt somehow." He said in a pained voice, that guy is just so in love.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"And yet, she keeps coming back again and again. If you know that she isn't safe around me, then maybe you should keep her away from me." I oh-so-politely suggested him.

"I can't really force her to do anything, she do what she likes." He said and yet he blames me for her getting hurt.

"She walks into danger herself. I won't call it brave; it will be termed as 'plain-stupidity'. Really Eddy you sure does know how to pick'em." I said smirking at him and air quoted the word 'plain- stupidity'.

"You really not let anyone win from you, did you?" he asked amused.

"Nah, if opponent is smart enough than me, he'll win. But that kind of cases are rare, like very rare." I said shrugging my shoulders. He just rolled his eyes. And then we started walking.

"So sucker, how's it going?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder. This shows that what a good mood I'm in.

"Sucker? How respectful" Edward mocked.

"Well it's better than Blood-sucker or leech or night-wanderer or fangs" I said and there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"You could just simply call me Edward." He offered.

"Nah, where's the fun in that, sucker, hmm?" I said and he shook his head.

"I forgot that no one can win from you, my apologizes." He said bending down his head.

"You know one thing I learned about you is that you are a gentleman. Like gentlemanly, gentleman. You should be born in the old times, would've fit their perfectly." I said casually.

"Well, I was born in 1901." He said and I stopped, removed my hand from his shoulder and just looked at him. "Vampires don't age." He said poking my head with his index finger.

"Holy Jesus! You're like so old!" I said dragging the word 'so'. "You're older than my Grandpa!" I commented and he just shook his head. We started walking again, and suddenly something popped in my head.

"Hey sucker" I said.

"Hmm?" he asked looking at my side.

"I think that you know that the vampire activity is increasing in the area. The guys are getting so worked up. Do you know what is going on?" I asked him, all jokes aside, and it looked like he was a debate with himself.

"We really shouldn't talk about it. I think that if they want they will tell you." He said and I sighed irritatingly.

"Why can't just someone tell me already? I can help." I said.

"This much serious than that. We still don't know who is behind all this." He said and I nodded dejectedly. I guess I just have to wait this time.

"It's okay, I understand." I said smiling a bit. Just then Jacob appeared in the end of the hallway. He was walking fast but as soon as he spotted me and Ed his walk slowed down and he was looking at us with a confused expression first, and then anger plastered on his face.

Uh-oh.

I really don't want to be here this moment, because I can't handle another Jacob-Edward tantrum.

"And here I go" I sang and ran to enter the class before Jacob could reach me. I sighed getting in the class. The teacher wasn't here. I asked a student where the teacher was, she said that the principle called her for some work.

I sat on my bench and looked out the door; Jacob and Edward were staring at each.

You know the way they stare at each other, it's like they both like each other. Oh, there is so intensity in their gaze. Are they gay?

Ha-Ha-Ha.

That was hilarious. Jacob said something to Edward and then walked away. Edward just shook his head and left too. Well, boys will be boys; it really doesn't matter whether they are shape shifters or Vampires.

The day was nice, definitely not what I expected. But I think, things don't always go the way you expect them to be.

"Hey Pa!" I said as I dumped my bag on the couch.

"Hey sweetie" he said. It was really surprising that he was home this time.

"How come you are not working?" I asked as I removed my sneakers.

"Taking a break from work." He said as he sat on the couch, a mug of coffee in his hand. He work way too hard, it is really tiring him out. I walked around the couch and stood behind him.

"Time for some relaxation" I said as I started massaging his shoulders.

"You just came from school; I know it's time for your nap." He said shuffling channels on TV.

"How come you know me so well?" I asked smiling to myself.

"I'm your dad, sweetie." he said and I can picture the smile on his face. "Go on, take your nap."

"Nah dad, it is so rare that we get to spend time together in the noon, I'm fine. You just relax." I said and put pressure on the right points on his shoulders. I heard him sigh.

"Hey, Kodo, eat our food?" I asked as Kodo came dancing down the stairs. He barked, telling me his answer.

"I took him out on a walk today." Dad said and my eyes literally bulged out of their sockets.

"You what?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I know that we don't get along so well. So, today I just thought that maybe we should do some bonding, and I took him out." He said and my shock was turning into smile.

"Well?" I asked him the outcome of his action.

"It didn't go well; he practically dragged me across the beach. And man, that dog is fast. Don't even ask me how I get him back home. All in all I learned my lesson, me and animals don't travel in the same bus." He said and I started laughing at him.

Later I went up my room and got changed in a pajama and big t-shirt, which slightly hung down my left shoulder. I put in my hair in a messy bun. Dad and I spent the noon on the couch, watching senseless shows on TV. I ate my lunch and Kodo took his nap. I don't even when know when I passed out.

But when I woke up I was in my room. That's the advantage of having a father.

I left the room and saw that my dad was making something for him to eat.

"You put me in my room?" I asked as I filled my glass with water, it was a stupid question because no one else lives here. My throat was so dry.

"Nah, Johnny Depp came to do so." He said sarcastically.

"Aw! You should've have woke me up." I replied playing along. He rolled his eyes.

"You know I just realized that you are not a kid anymore, you are tall, and you are kind of heavy now, but thanks to my muscles, I was able to carry with much difficulty, thanks to my old age." He said and I kissed his cheek.

"I'll always be your little girl." I said and he walked to the living room, taking his sandwich with him.

"Yeah, but one day you'll leave me too, going to your _other_ house, with your _husband_. You know now I really think that marriage is a really bad idea for you." He said narrowing his eyes and I chuckled at him, I sat on the kitchen counter.

"It is a bad idea for me or for you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Ok, it is a bad idea for me, I'm being selfish but still-"

"Not buts dad, we are not talking about my marriage." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's completely fine with me." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's almost five." He said and I nodded.

I hopped off the counter and started making sandwiches for myself. Just then the bell rang. Who is it now?

"I'll look." Dad said as he went to open the door.

"Oh, hey Paul." My dad said. Paul? What is he doing here?

"Hey Lawrence!" I heard his voice.

"Well, who are your friends?" he asked. Friends? The guys are here?

"Well this is Embry, Quil, Jacob and Leah." He said fast. Yeah, like that is going to help my dad know who they are. Why is Paul so stupid? I heard someone shoving someone. I heard Paul groan. What the hell is going on?

"Hello sir, I am Leah. We are here to meet Elena, is she home?" I heard Leah's voice and I know that my Dad liked her that instant. At least, she knows how to talk.

"Oh yes dear, come in." he said and then Leah walked in, followed by Paul, Quil, Embry and at last Jacob. Thank god they were actually wearing a shirt; it will be kind of hard for me to make my dad understand why they are walking half naked in this weather.

"Hey Leah" I said as I left the kitchen to meet them.

"Hi" she said smiling at me. God her smile is killing.

"So what good things I have done in my life to have you at my home?" I asked sarcastically looking at the boys.

"Oh, I thought that you were getting bored, so decided to give you some company." Quil said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"We just wanted to meet you." Embry said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He is always the shy one.

"Jerks" Leah said looking at them. "Sam and Emily went out so the guys decided to crash here, _crash _as in sense to ravage your fridge." Leah said and there was some bitterness in her voice when she mentioned Sam and Emily's name. I at least know this much that there is going something between them.

I laughed at her explanation. That was quite convincing.

"Oh really Leah? Then what are you doing here?" Paul asked glaring at her. Leah scoffed.

"Well you see I can't really let Elena handle all you goofballs alone, so I am here to help her." She said sticking out her tongue at him. I never thought that Leah would such an open person.

"So dad" I said and dad looked up, he was sitting on a chair near the window, reading some boring papers.

"Hmm?" He said.

"So, this is Embry, and this is Quil." I said pointing towards them and my dad nodded, looking at them.

"Hello sir." Embry said.

"How are you doing, sir?" Quil said and don't even get me started on how I controlled my laughter. They both were actually nervous meeting my dad! That's something to see.

"Oh, hey. Really no need with the formality." He said shooking his head.

"Hey Quil, my dad is speaking in BA, want to kiss him?" I whispered in his ear so that my dad can't hear us. Quil's face turned red and the others were trying to suppress their laugh.

"You already know Paul and _Jacob_." I said. Jacob's and my dad's first meeting wasn't too pleasant and I can guarantee you that my dad is going to take a whole lot of time to get used to him. You know, first impression is the last impression? Really works in my dad's case.

"Hey" Jacob said with a tight smile. My father was glaring at him; I can bet he won't reply. I looked at my dad, my back was to Jacob.

'Be good' I mouthed to my dad and he rolled his eyes.

"Hello Jacob." He said and well I think that he is going to say something else. Oh no. "Coming from the forest?" he said. I am just waiting for the earth to open up and swallow me down.

"Well, actually yes I am." Jacob replied with a fake smile. "It was really cool." He added and my dad glared at him and him at my dad, and I am dancing in the rain. Well that was so lame. But at last they both looked away.

Men.

There was no need in telling Leah's name again because he already met her.

"So what do you all want to eat?" I asked them. "And, well, I will only make vegetarian food." I soon as I said this, the boys groaned. I just shrugged my shoulders, I'm really not in the mood for making non-veg. and well, I am not that as a good cook, I can cook very, very few things.

"Come Elena, really?" Paul groaned.

"Well help yourself then." I said and I know that none of them would move their lazy butts.

"Hey come Leah, let me show you my room." I said as I dragged her to my stairs.

"Ellie, we have been in your house before but you said that your room is a private property and you are letting Leah, out of all people, see your room. Not even Paul?" Quil said using his oh-so-sharp brain.

"Um, yes." I said and he threw his arms in the sir, irritated. I just shook my head at him and then lead Leah the way to my room.

"Whoa!" she said as she entered my room. Yeah, there are some things that are really special about my room, a certain wall maybe.

I showed her around my room and she was too interested in looking at all the stuff.

I know why I chose Leah. She is always the odd one out from the group. She thinks that she has to suffer alone from something. I really don't know what her deal is but to me, she is my friend. And I will make her feel loved.

We descended down the steps of the stairs, after fifteen minutes or so. The guys were sprawled on the couch, but still they were sitting somewhat straight, maybe because my dad was there. It was really good to see that there are some things which they are afraid of.

"Your room is really nice and big." Leah said as we moved in the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said and Quil just glared at me. I rolled my eyes at him. The guys were watching some kind of game.

"Come on, I'm dying here! I need something to eat!" Paul screeched.

"Shut up jerk, I'm making something for you to eat." I said as I started collecting vegetables for making a sandwich.

"Can you make Bacon?" Embry pleaded. He is the decent one of them all. I really wanted to make him a bacon, but I don't want to make bacon right now.

"I'll help you." Leah said and I was really grateful for it.

"Leah in the kitchen? Am I alive?" Paul retorted and I glared at him daring him to say another thing about her. He just looked another way.

"I'll eat the sandwich." Jacob said and I raised my eyebrows. He will eat sandwich? I know that it wasn't because Leah was cooking, it was something else.

Where did the sun rise from today? West?

"Okay" I sang. I started making sandwiches, three for myself and five large for Jacob. Yeah, I know how much they eat. I told Leah where the bacon is and gave her other ingredients.

"Whoa? Someone else is coming?" My dad asked when he saw how much we were cooking.

"Nah pa, it's just the boy's eats a lot." I said shrugging my shoulders and my dad turned to look at the boys, who tried to avoid my father's gaze. Embry was actually counting something on his fingers. Lame.

"Yeah, I can see that." he said and then pulled out a drink from the fridge.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Leah asked my dad. They are going to be good friends.

"No dear, I am fine." Dad said with a smile and then left to sit on his previous place.

Just three more sandwiches and I'll be done. Leah was cooking really nice.

"So where are Seth and Jared?" I asked Leah.

"They are patrolling." She said and I nodded.

I was cutting the bread when the living room phone started ringing. Jacob was sitting right next to the phone.

"Hey Jacob can you pick it up?" I asked him and he looked at my Dad who was looking back at him with narrowing his eyes. Yeah, my dad is trying to intimate Jacob. Why him out of all?

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead." I said and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said. Well I just pray it isn't Dean, because Dean will literally kill Jacob by his words and will then ask him who is he? My family is like this, what can I do?

"No, yeah." He said.

"I'm Jacob." He said. Who is on the other line? It's not brother dearest that's I'm sure of.

"Who are you?" he asked knitting his brows together. Gah! Let him have his conversation. I just went back to grating cheese.

In an instant Jacob was in front of the counter, holding out the phone to me.

"It's for you." He said his voice hard. What is the problem?

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend." He said maliciously. B-boyfriend?

"I have a boyfriend?"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"She has a boyfriend?"

I, the guys plus Leah and dad said at the same time. I would've laughed but I was too busy guessing the person.

"Put the phone on speaker." My dad said and I nodded.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ah! I was dying to hear your voice, Love!" the person said in _BA_ and my heart literally stopped in my chest.

Then slowly a big ear to ear smile started to form on my face.

"KURT? YOU JERK!" I shouted. I was smiling so badly now, showing my full teeth's.

"Yeah, I missed you too." he said and I bet he was rolling his eyes. My dad shook his head smiling.

"Now, after so many days, you think of me? I'm going to kill you, mate!" I said and I can imagine his smile.

"Believe me love, there is not a day I didn't think of you! I will die the day I won't see your photo that is pasted in my locker!" he said and I rolled my eyes at his overacting.

"By the way who was that bloke who picked up the phone?" he asked and I smiled seeing Jacob's irritated expression.

"That was Jacob, my friend." I said and I feel what he was going to do.

"Oh, friend Or Boyfriend? He was talking like he was husband or something. Hey why didn't I get an invitation to your wedding? Hey but you are underage! How did Rence agreed-"

"Shut up Kurt or I'll fly to London and will cut you into so many pieces that no one will be able to count." I said. I regretted why didn't I kill him when I left London? The mortification that followed was mortified. Quil was just smiling like an idiot. "And It will be so good if you don't use that little brain of yours Kurt" I said in a monotone.

"Why so angry?" he said mimicking the Joker from Dark Knight. Well, he changed the dialogue of course.

"I'm warning you." I said seriously.

"Whatever." He said. "I know that the phone is on speaker, so my work of mortifying and humiliating you in front of the audience is complete!" he said and I oh so clearly hear the smile in his voice. I heard Quil and Paul laugh. I ran out of the kitchen and grabbed the phone from Jacob's hand.

"You are one hell of a best friend Kurt!" I said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Love." He said. "Oh Hey Rence, how are you? My future wife giving you any trouble?" he said addressing my dad. Future wife?

"Hey Kurt, long time kid. I'm doing absolutely fine and well nah, she is not much trouble." My dad said. Yeah, they are always on the same side. Out of all the boys that are my friend, Kurt is his favorite followed by Paul.

"Good good." he said and I pressed the button, taking the phone off of speaker. I swear I saw Jacob shaking. Why is he getting angry? It's not even like he likes me.

"So how is Dakota?" I asked him. I know that the guys and Leah can still hear our conversation.

"She is doing great. Well of course she misses you, the school is boring as usual, and well she was selected for the head cheer leader." He said and I was really happy for Dakota. That girl was well suitable for a cheer leader, beautiful, attitude, flexible and a downright bitch. But still she is the best girlfriend ever.

"Cheer leader?" Paul said lowly, that pervert.

"That's really great!" I said.

"And guess who got selected in the football team?" he asked.

"Um…Ronaldo?" I joked.

"Ha-ha very funny" he said sarcastically. "I got selected in the team!" he said cheerily.

"You are kidding me?!" I said.

"Nopes, I am the quarterback!" he said proud of himself.

"That is like so cool Kurt!" I said. "At last my teaching paid off. I used to teach you how to play football; you should thank your master." I said seriously.

"She plays football?" I heard Embry mutter.

"Really Ellie?" he scoffed. "Hey but I still miss those days when we used to play for endless hour in the field." He said and I remember those amazing days.

"Yeah, I miss them too."I said softly.

"Hey you know, me and Dakota met Dean, had a great time together, you should've been there." He said and I feel really jealous of them all. They are having so much fun, without me! That's not fair.

"Will you stop teasing me?" I demanded and he laughed.

"Oh yeah, I went to meet Katherine." He said and I was not least bit surprised that he went to meet my grandmother. She is cool like us; all my friends like her, well my friends include Kurt and Dakota.

"Really? What then?" I asked.

"Well the meeting didn't go as I planned it to be. I thought that Kate was in her room and I entered, without knocking, that was the biggest mistake of my life, your grandfather was in the room and well you can imagine what happened next." He muttered the last few words. As soon as he stopped talking I started laughing so much.

God! Poor Kurt. My grandfather would've killed him there. I bet he made Kurt hear all the good manners a young boy should have. And then how he should behave and then a few incidents of his own and then how he wouldn't get a good girl for him to marry and how he should take care of his dad's business and whatnot, it has already happened with Kurt one time and since then he prevent being in the same room or same floor my grandpa is in, well that's my Grandpa. My family is weird, right?

"Hey dad, Kurt went to meet Grandma but bumped into Grandpa." I said to dad. He shook his head sadly.

"Poor kid" he said and I turned my attention to Kurt. We talked for another five minutes or so.

"It was nice talking to you mate, love you." I said sighing softly. I was holding two plates of sandwiches, and was handling the phone with the help of my shoulder. I handed the plate with five large sandwiches to Jacob and the other one with three medium sized sandwiches to myself.

"Yeah I miss you a lot, talk to you later. You know I love you more." He said and I smiled to myself, ah, I miss him so much. And then we both hung up. It was so long since I talked to him, and it was like nothing has changed between us. It felt so good-

BANG!

The plate that was in Jacob's hand was now on the floor, in pieces and the sandwiches which I made with so much effort were wasted. He was trying not to shake.

What the hell is that boy's problem?

"What happened?" My dad asked rising a bit to see what fell. He saw the plate pieces lying on the floor.

"Jacob?" I said narrowing my eyes. My voice seemed to bring him out of his reverie.

"I-.. Uh... I'm ..." he looked confused so as to explain what the hell just happened to him. Quil and Embry had amusing smiles on their faces even one was on Leah's face too. I just shook my head, there is nothing I can do, and all my work was in vain now, I was tired.

"Forget it, here eat it." I said to him handing out my plate to him. He began shooking his head.

"No, no you eat it." he said. Really? After what he just did he is gonna play all nice and caring?

"Just take it." I said glaring at him. "I'll get myself something else." I said and he was about to protest. "Really Jacob, you've done enough help." I whispered, not meant for anyone else to hear.

I just sighed and went in the kitchen.

"Do you want me to make you anything?" My dad asked.

"Nah, dad I'll get something to drink." I said smiling at him a little. He knows that that if one time my work gets messed up, which I do with so much hard work, I don't try it again, because my mood gets completely off of that thing.

I took out the orange juice can and went back to the living room. I placed my can on table and started cleaning the mess. Jacob started helping me. Does he not get any hint that I don't want any help?

"I'm really sorry." He said and I looked up at him, I am so mad at him then why do I want to forgive him.

I didn't say anything and then got up to dump the mess in the dustbin. I washed my hands and then plopped down between Em and Paul with my drink in my hand.

Kodo came running in the home from the backdoor.

"You let your Dog out again, seriously?" Paul asked with disbelief. I really wanted to laugh at his expression.

"_Come on Paul_, he has to learn his surroundings, I can't keep him chained up. And at last he learned his way back home, I was just going to go looking for him." I said as took a sip from my drink.

Kodo was glaring at Jacob, my dad saw this.

"So he doesn't like you too? Welcome to the group!" he said sarcastically and then Kodo looked at my Dad.

"You know if you found me dead in house, the first suspect would be your dog." He said and I know that he was joking.

"Oh really dad? He is nothing but a sweetheart." I said and I heard Jacob scoffed. He really doesn't get a say in this, he should keep his mouth shut or I swear I will kill him, like or not.

"Come here boy" I said to Kodo and held my hand up, palm's facing upwards, he stand on his hind legs and his fore legs were on my hands. Gah, few days more and he will reach my height.

"Who is a good boy?" I asked and he stuck of his tongue and titled his head a bit to give me a lopsided grin. Aw, he is so cute.

"Hey Paul, want to shake hands with him?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I am perfectly content with my current position." He said and I smirked at him.

"Whoa dude? When did you start speaking using so big words?" Quil exclaimed Paul just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey dad you know Embry is a real good photographer." I said complementing him and I got 'Embry glare' in return.

"I'm gonna kill you." He muttered of course my dad didn't hear that.

"You're welcome." I said with an innocent smile.

"That's good? Are you taking any special classes?" My dad asked and he turned to look at my dad.

"Ah, no sir. I am really not that good, Ellie is just exaggerating. And no, I haven't taken any classes yet." He said of course nervously.

"Well you should, I think that it is your hobby, you should give it a try, there are really good professional trainer out there, you should join them." Dad said and a look of sadness crossed Embry's face.

"Yeah sure sir." He said to my dad and then my dad nodded and went in his room for calling someone.

"Hey Em, Come on, I'll show you my court." I said and extended my hand to him. I can sense Jacob's gaze on me but I didn't look at him. Embry took and then we went in the backyard.

"So you play basketball too huh?" he asked and I nodded.

"So what are you so sad about?" I asked him and he looked surprisingly at me.

"You notice way too much girl." He said smiling at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It is related to your hobby, doesn't it? Tell me what the matter is." I asked and he sighed.

"Your dad said that I should join some classes and should volunteer to professionals. You know being a shape shifter is not that easy. I have to do patrol, sometimes I even have to skip school because of it, taking classes for photography is far from being possible with all these going on. It is difficult to stay from our Land." He said smiling sadly.

Now I realize that being a werewolf is not as cool as I was thinking. They have to give up so much. I already know that how tired they came to school sometimes because they didn't get enough sleep at night. Constantly being worried about the safety of people and a vampire coming on their land.

I mean come on! How old are they? They all are barely nineteen and so much tension and responsibility. I mean they give up their dreams of being something because of a job they even signed for.

"I understand Embry, I really do but you know what just don't give up on your dream, we'll find out a way." I said reassuring him.

"You know, I don't regret being a shape shifter because only some are able to be so awesome in their life. I love it, I won't trade it for anything, because I accepted it as a part of me, I love being a wolf, come one seriously just think, boom! And you turned into a giant wolf who can tear anyone apart easily, that's wicked cool." He said seeming so happy.

You know it really amaze me to see that how they find happiness from the smallest of things. I can't so that, I really can't. I am not as optimistic as they are. All the guys and Leah and Emily they find happiness in little things, like just smile at them and they are perfectly content with it.

"Yeah that's awesome. I wish I was that cool" I said the last sentence sarcastically and he stuck out his tongue at me.

The guys left after a while and before leaving Jacob smiled at me, gah! Why did he do that? His smile was heartwarming and I just can't bring in myself to stay mad at him. I smiled back at him and his smile just grew. That stupid boy, he is making me way too soft.

Later in the night, dad made dinner and well we talked about random things and whatnot. Today I felt like I was normal, the whole supernatural stuff that happened with me was forgotten for a while. I know that it is a part of me and I can't just ignore it and believe me I am not trying to. I really have no problem being related to something unique, thanks to Embry.

Then I went in my room and then plopped down on my bed. Kodo was sleeping on the couch today, so I let him be there. I was tired and well I was tired. I hugged the sheets close to me and then with a sigh my eyes grew heavy and I drifted off into sleep.

Something was ringing.

It was ringing again.

Why couldn't it just stop?

Gah! Someone make it stop please.

I hugged the pillows tight over my head. Who the hell is calling me at this hour of night? Why can't, god just why can't I get my beauty sleep? What did I ever do to deserve this kind of punishment? Am I that bad?

Okay so I won't have to go through that excruciating pain if I just pick up my phone.

I turned around and looked for my phone on the drawer, my eyes were closed, and I was just searching it like a blind person.

What the hell? Where the hell is my phone?

I hit the button of my lamp; my phone wasn't on the drawer.

"This shows how much you hate me!" I said looking at the ceiling. Urgh! The phone is on the bed somewhere.

I searched under the sheets, over the sheets. The phone was continuously ringing.

AHA!

I found it, and I can guarantee that the caller is going to have a slow, painful, terrible death!

I looked at the caller's ID. Paul? He is the one to call at this hour of the night?

"I swear to god Paul, if it isn't related to someone dying, and you are calling me just to remind me not to talk to the Cullen's or to stay away from them, or saying something stupid I'm going to pummel you so bad that I'm gonna make your sauce and then gonna take it out to wild animals for them to spread it on their meal and eat it. I mean why even in the hell you are-"

"Elena" Jacob said his voice hard. Wait, why is Jacob calling me at this time and from Paul's phone? But I am still irritated.

"Yes, that my name cujo." I said sarcastically. "You know what if you are calling just to test whether it is my name or not, you are a dead man Jacob." I said seriously, I get super cranky when my sleep is disturbed.

"Who is he?" he asked, there was an emotion in his voice that I haven't heard before. But he is being stupid again.

"Johnny Depp, his name is Johnny Depp." I replied just as stupidly. I mean when the hell is that boy going to learn?

"Who is Adrian?" He asked and I swear I stopped breathing. I remained silent for a moment.

"Jacob-"

"I am coming there." He said and then he hung up. He was coming here. But how the hell did he get to know about this.

Oh god.

It is Paul's turn to patrol with Jacob. He must've let it slip. Well that's my theory. And Jacob calling from Paul's phone just adds to it.

Well I guess I should let my dad know about it because there is no way in hell I am letting a boy in without my dad knowing. I don't hide these kinds of things from him and he trusts me. Well I think that he will try to overhear our conversation by hiding behind the curtains. But dad's like that only right. It even amazes me that I can think like this even in this cranky mood.

I knocked on my dad's room.

Once, Twice, Thrice.

"I swear to god if you don't open the goddamn door tight now Dad!" I shouted banging at the door. I am disturbing god, way too much today.

"What Elena? Had a bad dream? Or you think that there is a man in your room with horns?" My dad said groggily opening the door. He still thinks that I am a child.

"Dad Jacob's coming over." I said I was getting crankier.

"Now?" he asked. Really? Didn't I just say that? Why is everyone so stupid?

"Yes" I said rolling my eyes.

"What does he want?" He asked and I started banging my head on the door.

"Come on Dad! If I already knew what he wanted to talk about I wouldn't be standing here to tell you that he is coming over. I mean why do you even ask such question? Does waking you up from your sleep make your brain work slow? Because it sure does make me stupid and cranky-"

"Cut it Elena, you are over reacting, don't need to go all moody on Me." my dad said casually. Just then there was a knock on the main door.

"He is fast." my dad commented. "Go then but no funny business." He said and I glared at him, I am really not in the mood to joke! "I'm just gonna go and sleep." He said and I glared at him again, I am really not in the mood for lies also. I know that he is gonna eavesdrop.

I somehow dragged myself to the door and opened it.

In front of me stood, Jacob Black. A very conflicting and kind of angry Jacob Black. But my mood was getting better just by looking at him, I found myself smiling at him a little. This is isn't normal, right? How could he make me feel better and make me smile in this mood? What magic tricks does he have?

"So" I said he didn't say anything. I stepped out and closed the door behind me. "Come here." I said sitting down on the front porch. After a second or two he followed.

I have no idea what I am gonna say to him, or what I am gonna do.

But it'll be okay, Right?

"So want to start it?" Jacob said after some time. Well here goes nothing.

**Jacob's POV**

Today when I saw her, she was so sad; it was like she will cry any moment. It broke my heart to see her like this. When she was wrapped in my arms it was like she belonged there, like it is how it supposed to be. It was so perfect that it felt so unreal, and it scared me.

Then the thing about her loving someone started a fire inside me which I don't even know existed. I think that is how the imprinter is supposed to feel. But I tried to push it down; I am her friend, her protector right? I shouldn't feel jealous, I tried not to but I can't keep the hardness away from my voice.

And then when Quil kissed her, that fire boomed again, I never wanted to kill that moron so much. And Elena being Elena ran after him, she never loses, does she?

Embry showed me that picture of her, it was beautiful. The way he captured that photo was just amazing. She looked so happy that time.

But that girl just can't get something in her head. How many times do I have to tell her to stay away from the Cullen's? Yet, I find her near that bronze-haired leech. I mean what is her deal? Didn't she know how dangerous that can be? She was talking so happily with him and I wanted to rip off his head so bad.

She ran directly into the class when she saw me, of course she knows that I was gonna put some sense into her. That leech came to stand in front of me. We both were glaring at each other. I can't even stand his smell.

"Stay away from her, and well if you can, stay away from Bella too." I said that time and he just shook his head at me, smiling a little. I just went away after that.

I am currently running through the woods, patrolling with Paul. The woods were quiet; expect the chittering-chattering of the insects. Even the voice of my paws hitting the ground was null. It was kind of surprising that Paul was patrolling with me but not even once he commented on my thoughts. Something was off.

Paul was trying to block his thoughts.

He never did this.

Then an image of Elena flowed through his mind. And that got my attention to him. What is he trying to hide? I tried to remain quiet.

I was getting the images in bits and pieces; I saw both them near the lockers, they were talking about something. I think that is just before when I met her in the hall.

Did he know why she was sad?

Did he know about what she was hiding from me?

An image of them hugging ran through his mind.

I should feel angry but I was anxious to know what the reason for her sadness was.

"Adrian."

Her voice rang through my head.

Adrian? Who the hell is he?

"_What the hell is going on Paul?"_ I shouted. That seemed to bring him out of his reverie.

"_Nothing."_ He lied.

"_I'm asking what the hell is going on."_ I shouted again.

"_Nothing that concerns you, Black. You really don't care what goes on with her and what don't, right?"_ he scoffed.

"_You know that is not true. I do care."_ I said and I meant it.

"_Yeah, I can see that. Running off to your Bella whenever she comes whining."_ He muttered.

"_Don't bring all this here. That is not the main concern right now."_ I said.

"_Keep thinking that Jake. Think that these two things are completely unrelated to each other. You never get this, did you? Or are you just so damn fat-headed that all this can't go through your head?" _he said and tried to ignore the shit he was saying. Where the hell did all that came from?

"_Just tell me what happened to her this morning?"_ I asked. He was running fast, trying to blow off some steam, I turned and then ran in his direction.

"_She got hurt, Jake. She was betrayed. She was forced to believe that prince charming is not real, that she will never get her happy ending. That's what happened to her this morning." _He shouted back at me. I can practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

_Prince Charming? There are no such things as Prince Charming._

Elena's word rang in my head.

"_Who is he?"_ I asked. I reached him and growled at him. He growled back, we both crouched down. Our muzzle inches away and growling furiously.

"_None. Of. Your. Concern!"_ he spat each word slowly and maliciously.

He phased back and I did the same.

"You stay away from her Jake. Because I swear on my mom that if you so as much as hurt her, I'll make you go through shit! I'll make your life living hell." He said shaking.

"Give me your phone." I said and he didn't seem to get what I was saying. "I said GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!" I said and he glared at me but unwillingly pulled out the phone from his pocket.

"I'm doing this not because you told me to do so, black. But because, I know that she seems at peace when you are around. It's for her." He said and I searched Elena's name and then called her.

"I swear to god Paul, if it isn't related to someone dying, and you are calling me just to remind me not to talk to the Cullen's or to stay away from them, or saying something stupid I'm going to pummel you so bad that I'm gonna make your sauce and then gonna take it out to wild animals for them to spread it on their meal and eat it. I mean why even in the hell you are-"she was babbling. How can she speak so much? In the mid of the night? I saw Paul trying hard not to smile.

"Elena" I said trying to get her to stop.

"Yes, that my name cujo." She said. I tried to ignore what she called me. "You know what if you are calling just to test whether it is my name or not, you are a dead man Jacob." She said, is she usually this mad?

"Who is he?" I asked my voice hard. Even my own voice sounded strange to my ear. I don't know what kind of emotion was building in me.

"Johnny Depp, his name is Johnny Depp." She answered. Urgh! Come on Elena! She is getting on my nerves. Johnny Depp? This time Paul was actually smiling. You know making Paul smile when he is angry is like the most difficult task ever. But she is doing it without it even knowing.

"Who is Adrian?" I asked, I don't even want to take that guy's name.

"Jacob-"she said, her voice tired.

"I am coming there." I realized that we can't talk at pone like this. And then I hung up.

"I'm going." I said and threw the phone at him which he caught easily with on hand. I turned around.

"You know Jake; don't prove it to her that she can never be happy. She much more fragile than you are taking her to be. One blow, just one blow and she is broke." He said and then ran to phase again. I stood there for a moment processing his words in my head.

And then I ran to her house. My anger was just building again.

I knocked on the door, I actually wanted to break it, but well I didn't.

She opened the door, she was in lose pajamas and a lose shirt and that was kind of hanging off her right shoulder. Her hair was a mess, and she has an irritated expression on her face. Then when she saw me, her expression somehow changed and she kind of smiled a little.

My presence is not supposed to make her smile, right?

She can't get attached to me.

"So" she said and I didn't reply. "Come here." She said and she closed the door behind her and sat on the front porch. After a second or two I followed and then sat down beside her.

"So want to start it?" I asked and she turned to look at me.

"We agreed that I will tell you when I trust you enough, right?" she asked and I remembered the J and E she carved on the tree. That gesture of her made me so happy that time, I don't know why but I was feeling very good that time.

"Don't you think that I already know enough? Maybe you should just tell me." I said and she sighed.

"Why do you want to know it? Why does it concern you so much? We are not even _that _good of friends." She said as she glared at me. What answer am I going to give to that?

"Just pretend here for a second that whatever happens to you concerns me the most. I have to know what happened with you." I replied glaring back at her.

"No Jacob, there is seriously nothing to pretend. And why should I even do such thing? Why does it concern you? You know if it was about Bella than I would've complete understood your _concern,_ but for me? It is just…weird?" She said the last word looking confused herself. Why does she have to be so stubborn?

"Elena, look, I do care okay. I am not a bad person." I said. Why am I even giving an explanation about myself to her?

"Yeah Jacob, I know that you are not. But you are not that good to…me. I mean we can hardly talk without fighting." She said softly. Really? Why am I here again? I should've known that she is not going to tell me anything. Maybe it is because of me. Whatever this thing is between us is just going weird from the start.

I shouldn't be here then. Maybe I should just leave.

"Adrian was my boyfriend." She said out of nowhere. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking ahead.

She is telling me?

Then she chuckled out of nowhere. But it was a sad one, a one filled with bad past.

"He cheated on me and well I didn't take it well." She said looking me straight in the eyes. He cheated on her? How can the moron cheat on somebody like Elena? I was trying so hard not to shake.

"I was young and I loved him with all my heart. Thought he was the one for Me." she said and she rolled her eyes. A pang of pain rushed through my heart when she said the word 'love'. "But things don't always go the way we plan them right?" she said shooking her head.

"For me, everything was a fairytale that time Jacob. The feeling was new and the most beautiful thing I've ever felt. I felt so blessed that I met him and he was in my life. I was too naïve." She said and there was bitterness in her eyes. She is hurting.

"When your dreams are crushed under a road roller, everything you've ever believed in proves out to be a lie; it hurts more than you can take. My life was turned upside down. I know so many people get cheated on, and they get over it, but for me it was just hard. Maybe because I am weak, or maybe because I never knew the real world." She said and with every word she spoke her pain was growing because I can feel that.

I can feel her pain. I can see her eyes were shining, they were filled with water. But here was hate on her face.

"I am so sorry." _I wasn't there._ I said. I am never there; it is my work to protect her right?

"You don't have to be Jacob, because I am not." She said blinking back her tears and I looked at her confused. "I am not sorry for myself. I am not sorry that it happened with me. I guess that it was important for me. That sure was a hard time, for me, and because of me, for my family also. But you get over it eventually. Yeah, but you are not the same person anymore. That's the biggest drawback of it." she said with a sad smile.

The Elena I am seeing from day one is not the Elena she was before. I know that people change but maybe some people are _forced to_.

"But, you know I am happy Jacob. I am happy about what I am now. And I am happy that it takes me _so much_ to trust a person. Because what happened with me was not my mistake but what can happen with me now is totally mine. Because it's my choice now." She said.

That moment I confirmed a thing about her, she is not weak. There was so much strength and confidence in her eyes when she is speaking that it amazed me.

"People don't accidently cross your path Jacob, there is a reason they came in your way. Sometimes it's for your good and sometimes for the worse. I never cried on him after that, because I don't allow myself to shed my tears on someone who don't know what they are worth." She said. I've never seen a girl so confident.

Most girls keep thinking that if a guy dumps them then there is a problem with her, that she is not good. But Elena knows what she is. She knows what she is worth, that's why she didn't lose to anyone so easily.

"You are a strong girl Elena." I said and she smiled half-heartedly at me. "Yet, anyone can break you so easily." I said and she looked up at me like she didn't expect me to say that. I think everyone tell her that she is strong but in the inside she is just as fragile as Paul was telling. He knows her so well.

"Yeah" she said. "Well that was me." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Thank you for telling me." I said and she nodded at me. A shiver ran down her body, of course it is cold out here. "Come here." I said to her, motioning towards me. She just shook her head.

She never asks for help neither she accept one. I pulled her by her waist to me. She sighed when my body touched hers. She is warm now.

"You know you don't have to act I-am-a-strong-girl character in front of me." I said and she chuckled a little. "You can trust me." I said.

"I don't know." She said her voice determined. "Who knows when you can hurt Me." she said and she was serious.

"I will not hurt you." I said but that sounded strange to my own ears.

"We will see." She whispered. Her head was still down so I couldn't see her expression.

"You know, I know that there is something between us." she said pointing her finger between us. "Because I am not blind." She said. "I don't like it when people keep things from me which includes me" she said getting kind of irritated.

"But you know what, I will not ask about It." she sighed. I felt relieved. "Because I am concentrated on something else." She said with a slight smile and I looked at her confused, knitting my brows together.

She nudged me to look forward and I did. She extended her hand and then concentrated. It rained a while ago so there were puddles. She concentrated on a certain area and then with ease she lifted off the water in air, I was amazed to see that. That is like so cool. It floated in the air, with flow, and there was twinkling in Elena's eyes, she is happy.

"That is superb." I said smiling myself too.

"No." she said shooking her head and then with a speed unknown that water charged in my direction, and hit me on the face.

"_This_ is superb." She said and then she started laughing. I should get mad, but I can't. Her laughing is like a song, so beautiful; I can't help but smile at her. She makes my heart go warm.

I just wiped the water off of my face.

"I should go, it's getting late." I said.

"Late? You should've thought about that before calling Me." she said glaring at me, of course she is going to make my life a miserable hell because I woke her up from her beauty sleep.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said and then I got up and then extended my hand to her, well, I am taking that she is not gonna take my hand, because she isn't the one who depend on others but she did. She took my hand in an instant without even thinking, it was strange.

"Good night." I said. She stood on her toes and then lightly kissed my left cheek.

"Good night Jacob." She said with a small smile. I smiled at her.

"Hey Jacob." She whispered and I turned around to look at her. "Don't go through the forest, go through the road." She said and I looked at her confused. "Just do as I say." She said and I nodded. I ran on the road and when her house was not in my view I ran in the forest and then phased. I ran back near her house again. To know why she told me to do so.

She was still sitting on the porch, rubbing her hands together.

"You can come out you know." She said. Is she talking to me? Then the door of her house opened and her dad came out.

"You know I was there, right?" he asked her and she nodded smiling at her.

"Of course, the men of Anderson family are very protective dad, how can I forget that?" She said as her father sat down beside her. He placed his arm across her shoulder and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"You know if Dean was here, he would be standing with a gun behind this door." She said chuckling and his father laughed too.

"Yeah, that's so true." he said and then he sighed.

"You really are growing up." he said sadly.

"What can I do? I don't have any other option." She shrugged and her dad smiled at her.

"You know I love you right?" he said kissing her head.

"I know dad. I love you too." she said hugging him. I know that she all this was hard for her, but she is handling herself just fine. She loves her family.

"Hey that thing with water was kind of cool." He said and she laughed at him. They started talking about things and I realized that it was my turn to leave.

I turned and then started running. The previous conversation was playing in my head. When I think I know Elena, a new phase of her life just open in front of me. It's like there is just so much to her.

I know that her prince charming will come for her. Someone who can keep her happy, someone who can keep her safe. But knowing that the prince charming is supposed to be me according to the spirits just doesn't seem right. Elena is a jewel. She deserves someone so much better than me. She deserves her happiness, and I am afraid that she will get hurt because of me.

She is a good friend, a good daughter and a good person. But I and she are not made for each other.

This imprinting seems so wrong. Paul should've imprinted on her. Then it would've been nice. They both know each other, understand each other. They are perfect for each other. Then why am I chosen for her? How can it be right for any of us?

All this is just getting harder each and every day.

I am getting insane with all this going on. The vampire activity is increasing in the area, and I have a suspicion that the red headed is after all this. Things are going rough for everyone and with all this going on the imprinting thing is just adding more to the tension.

I don't know what to do with her. It's like I just can't control her! But whenever I find something in her to hate her she just reverse that with the liking. The more I hate her the more I started liking her.

It's just I can't hate her even if I want to. It is impossible to hate her, I can be mad at her but not hate, because hate is a big word.

I love two girls.

One that I want to love.

One that I have to love.

There I said it, I, Jacob Black am starting to fall in love with Elena. She is unknowingly building up feelings in me that I have never even encountered before. I never thought that I would be saying this, but it is easier than to fight myself.

I know that I will always love Bella first, I know that I won't be able to love Elena like the way I love Bella. In fact, I'll just wait for these feelings to pass, because I know that me falling in love with Elena is not natural. It is forced. And I chose Bella. I _have_ to make Bella realize that she love me too.

Elena doesn't need me. She doesn't need me to live.

**Paul's POV**

She does need you.

I was running along with Jacob, but he was too busy in realizing that I am still there, in his mind.

They both may not realize but they need each more than they know.

I was never the guy for imprinting, I never liked it, but now after watching Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim and Quil and Claire, I know what it does.

And no matter how hard you fight it, you're gonna lose in the end.

I don't want to get Elena hurt.

She is the closest person to my heart after my mom.

She is a fragile little thing, and Jacob has the power to break her, I just hope that she doesn't suffer.

Because from what I know about that girl, she is cares too much. And she can get hurt because of that.

Everyone wonders why I can't get mad at her, the answer is; she is such a kid from her heart that it is impossible to hate her after looking in her eyes. it just needs to look inside her to know her, she is the strongest and the most weakest girl at the same time.

She is one in a million.

My best Friend, Elena.

******_ _ _ _ _**_~Author's Note~_**_ _ _ _ _**

**So how was it? I like this chapter for so many reasons, her relationship with Jacob and the pack is growing. And Jacob accepting that he loves her was totally unexpected, I don't know how, but whenever I write in Jacob's POV my fingers automatically writes down whatever they want. And when I read it I am like, how the hell did I write that? ^_^**

But it comes out good. So tell me how was it? Please?

**And yeah the next chapter is going to be (most probably) Jacob and Bella's kissing. I have like tit-bits idea on how the chapter will come out. So bye now.**

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**  
**

**I love to hear from you all!  
**

******_ _ _ _ _**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**_ _ _ _ _**


	31. Chapter 31: Inches Apart

**A/N: Hey all, yes I am back… Sorry but I was really busy.**

**First and foremost.. Thanks all of you for your comments… They mean the world to me.. Each I lost my will to write.. I read them again and again.. and Then I feel like I can write all day… You guys are the best.. :) I am sorry that I didn't write your name here, but I am running late for my tuition... so sorry for that. But the review I got for the last chapters has to be the maximum amount of reviews I've ever got... :)**

**I am really sorry...But I need my time writing…**

**This chapter.. was hard.**

**It was really hard for me to write. And I think the chapters coming forward are going to be hard to write too. But I guess that as the story is progressing it will give me more complexity to write… even the relationship of Jelena! That is kind of hard to write,, because I don't want you all to confuse with their emotions... **

**So I guess that's all…. Again SORRY…. For the four weeks…. :( Hope you can understand :D**

**So here it goes….**

**Chapter 31: Inches Apart**

The cool breeze was making my hairs flow with its flow. It touched every part of me. The cold feeling was refreshing. The Goosebumps on my skin was relieving me somehow. It is so calm here.

I looked at the playful ocean in front of me. The wavelets are looking so smooth, like if I touch them they will feel like pure silk. I am feeling so good here but still I feel like something wrong is going to happen. I tried to push that feeling down.

The beach is deserted; no one comes here at this time of the day. It is like four in the morning right now. Don't even ask me how I got up so early. Half thanks goes to Jacob and the other half to my brain. None of them lets me sleep. I tossed and turned in my bed, but the sleep never came to me.

So I decided to take the morning walk a little too early. Kodo was more than happy to accompany me. He is running now, burning off some steam. So here I am too, in my shorts, tank top and a loose jacket, and my hairs in a messy bun.

I concentrated on the water in front of me. It feels like I have a connection with the water flowing in front of me. Even whenever I shower I feel like that the water is caressing my mind and body in a way that is inexpressible. Like it is somehow calming me down.

I am feeling really good right now. I am willing to do something else with my powers, and I am going to try it now. I know that it will require much energy but I'll try.

I took a deep breath and then stuck out my hand, my palm facing the ocean. Then I concentrated on it, my breathing was fastening. I slowly raised my hand upwards, resulting in the rising of the water. The amount of the water that I am able to rise right now is not much, but I think that I am doing pretty good. I then curved my hands over one another and the water too twisted.

I smiled liked a lunatic. The feeling is so good. I was getting excited. I pulled my hands towards myself resulting in the forward motion of the water. I glanced to my side and Kodo was there, looking bewildered. But I can see the twinkling of excitement in his eyes. My head was starting to ache, but my happiness overcame my pain.

I rotated my hands and the water rotated just like them. I then pushed my hands upward and the water was now on the top of my head, playing the role of an umbrella.

I giggled, this is so cool. Then I like that I retreated my concentration the water fell on me.

"Kodo, did you see that?" I asked laughing and he was smiling too. I don't know why but I am starting to feel happy again. I am starting to be my old self. It scares me, because I thought that I can never be the same person again, something or _someone _here is making me myself again.

I was all wet but I didn't care.

I don't know what time it is but now the sky is getting light yellow. The vibrant color is spread across the sky and as I look at the end of the ocean according to my view, the sky there was darker yellow. The rays were dancing with each other and the color they splash in the sky was magnificent. The different colored rays embroiled with each other to give beautiful scenery.

I closed my eyes and locked the scene in my memories. I should've brought my camera with me, to take this picture. But I have a much better idea. I should bring Embry with me here; I bet he knows how to take a wonderful picture of this scene with right angle.

I opened my eyes and saw Kodo looking at me with a pleased expression.

"You like it when I am happy, right?" I asked bending down to him and he nodded eagerly.

"You know I love you the most." I said petting his cheek. He leaned into my touch. He never behaves this softly and lovely with anyone else. Not even Emily, not even Leah. He behaves well around them but he likes me the most. I sometimes wonder whether he would've liked my mother like he like me or not?

"You are my best bud!" I said and he grinned at me, I hugged him tightly. Whoever says that animals don't understands human, must be a lunatic. Kodo understands me just as any other person close to me, maybe even better than them. I would be lying if I said that I never thought about a _talking Kodo_.

You know I have waited for the days when he will transform into a man or something else and then will tell me that he was assigned a mission to protect me from evil. Dean, Kurt and Dakota laughed so badly when I told them this. Dakota even offered that she will fill the form of a mental asylum for me, being the good friend she is. I just stuck out my tongue at her.

That was old times. Now when I think that Kodo will someday turn into something else, doesn't shock me because after seeing things and witnessing things here, my view for the world has changed quite a bit. Anything is possible.

But I don't want Kodo to be turned into a man, because that will be the limit of _weirdness_. Just imagine that he turns into a male, and then he will know every single thing about me. What makes me happy what makes me sad, because he has suffered with me? And what if I fell in love with him? Isn't falling in love with your dog cum man sounds weird? Gah! What on the earth am I talking about? Bestiality? Eww!

I want my Kodo to be my Kodo.

"So Kodo want to race home?" I asked him as I shrugged off my jacket and then tied it on my waist, tightly.

Kodo barked at me, there was an emotion on his face that clearly states that he knows that he was going to win. I know that racing with a dog is ridiculous, but I can't help myself, it is fun.

I can sense _him._

"Bye Jacob." I said as I started walking. I know that he is watching me since I put my foot out of the house. I never saw him, but I can feel him there. It's like whenever he is near a type of alarm starts blasting in my head, signaling 'Jacob is near, Jacob is near'.

I looked back and I saw him standing behind a big boulder, he was in his wolf form. I saw a smile on his face, I had one of my own on my face, and I shook my head at him and then walked away from the beach. Seeing him here, made me happy but at the same time it made me feel like I shouldn't get attached to him.

I never wanted to get attached in an emotional way to a boy again. Not this soon at least. But when things come down to Jacob, I am vulnerable. I do have a crush on him but my feelings are rapidly changing. I don't want that.

Something was telling me not to trust him today. To stay away from him or else I am gonna get hurt really bad. But I just pushed those feelings away. Maybe it is about time I start trusting people. And let them in. Maybe I should just go with the flow for some time and let things happen on their own. Maybe I should stop letting my past control my future. I think that I should try and be the girl I was before.

I smiled to myself and then started jogging a bit.

"One, Two, Three!" I shouted and I and Kodo started running.

I can feel the energy radiating off of me. The adrenaline rush is amazing. I am feeling so powerful, and letting the energy from out is feeling good.

I wasn't much far behind Kodo, I was actually pretty …close? My eyes widened a bit but I never stopped. I continued running but my pace was rapidly increasing. I saw Kodo looking back at me. He too was stunned a bit. Usually when I race with him, I am left far behind where I can barely see him, but today the scene was a bit different.

Soon, I was running beside Kodo. I smirked to myself. The perks of being an Elemental.

"You are so gonna lose this time, love." I said sweetly and smiled. Kodo narrowed his eyes and he gained more speed. I too increased my speed; it was like a piece of cake for me. Soon my house was in my view. I now shifted a little inside the forest so my neighbors won't see me running at a madly fast pace.

"First one reaching the door wins." As soon as these words were out of my mouth, Kodo jerked full speed ahead. For me, it wasn't that hard. Actually I was pretty fine running at this speed. The house was in my view clearly. Kodo was pushing himself way too much. I decided that it is time to end this now.

I smiled and then increased my speed, I jumped up all the stairs, without even touching them and then I dived straight in the house. I entered and then turned around to face the door and then stood still. In came the defeated Kodo. It was all silent for a moment. Then suddenly I started laughing. I laughed so badly.

"Hahahaha, Oh, My poor K, you lost?" I mocked him and he growled lowly. His anger is just making me laugh at him more. I bet he is currently burning with rage.

"Oh, it happens sweetie." I said jokingly and reached out my hand to pet him but he turned his head and opened his mouth to bite my hand, I pulled my hand back.

Anyone else seeing this moment will say that Kodo could've bit me badly, but me knowing him knows that he would never do such a thing. I know that he is mad, even if he had caught my hand, he wouldn't have put pressure on it. He is just a gentleman like that.

I have a bite mark on my leg, given by him. His two teeth's are printed on my calf. He was like a year old that time, and well he got mad that I made him bath without his wish hence resulting in the bite. He can be bit stupid sometimes. But he was pretty sad that he did that to me.

My dad rushed me to the hospital and called every doctor he knows. I mean like what the hell? He gets like super over protective mode even if a bee bites me, like I am dying or something.

He almost returned Kodo to the shelter home but I told him to go and look for him in the house. He went after much persuasion and saw him lying under the kitchen counter, curved into a small ball.

My dad's heart melted at that sight. That is the reason my dad let me keep him. He knows that he cares for me and that's what my dad wants. I know that he likes him too but you know men are too egoistic in expressing their feelings.

"Come here." I said and hugged him tightly, making it hard for him to breath. But I just love him so much.

"How on the earth did you get your butt up so early in the morning? Is there a hurricane out there because I sure didn't hear that?" My dad said and I rolled my eyes at him. Leave the over acting thing to my family, we are perfect at doing that, not me though.

"Yeah dad, I actually saw a patronus charm through my window so decided to follow it. Guess what? It was a doe. I met Snape and had a hearty chat with him. I am soon gonna get my Hogwarts letter." I replied sarcastically. Okay maybe I am also good at over reacting.

"Isn't he dead?" he asked walking to the kitchen. And I glared at him even though he wasn't looking at me. And that's the perk as well as disadvantage of having a cool father. We have together watched every Harry Potter movie like thousand times. They are like so good, they are legend.

"Oh, I cleared that room you asked me to do in the basement. And the things you asked me to put there. You can do whatever you want to do with it now." He said as he poured himself a coffee.

"You did it or you made someone do it?" I asked plopping down on the sofa.

"Of course I made someone do it. I hired two guys to clean that room. It was done yesterday when you were in school but I forgot to inform you." He said and I nodded.

"Well then I should start working, it's gonna take time and I have school in like two hours." I said and started going up to my room.

"What are you gonna do anyway?" He asked and bends down a little to look at him.

"Gonna clear my room a bit, and shift some things to their right places." I said and got in return the confused look on his face; I just shook my head and went up to my room.

I started taking off the pictures off my wall. I know that these pictured made my room special, but I want to give them their own space. A room where I can lie down without any other distraction, and just look at them and relive them.

My room is big, not as big as I had back in London but it is big. But the walk in closet, dresser, attached personal bathroom doesn't leave much space for my photos. And when I say I have so many photos I mean it.

So I decided to shift them all in a room in the basement. That room in big and the walls there are just perfect for my photos. Plus no one can disturb me there. And also for how long can I keep everyone out of my room. My photos are my private affair and I let only few people invade in it.

After like fifteen minute or so I was able to pluck out all the photos. It would've taken long but I was actually doing my work rather fast. I then shifted all the photos which were more than fifty frames to the basement in three rounds. And yeah, some of my pictures were still in a box, I too took them and then placed them in the basement room.

The room is in the left aisle when you step down the basement, and is the only room there. The rest are on the other side with other cool stuff, games and whatnot. But I wanted a secluded area so I chose that.

I entered the room and it was empty except the cans of paint in the right corner. I have to paint two walls. It would take like whole day if I do it fast, without resting or it will take a month doing it all. I can't really give my whole day to it, so it will be done in two days.

I picked up the can and then started painting. I was doing everything slowly with perfection because I really don't want to ruin it. After all they are a part of my life.

"Bye dad I am going to school." I said as I stepped down the stairs pulling my bag over my shoulder. After I completed my paint job for the day, I quickly took a shower and get ready for school. Hence here I am running to school.

"Here, your keys." He said and he throw the keys in my direction I caught them with my left hand.

"Thanks Dad." I said as I opened the door.

"Bye sweet pea, have a good dad." He said coming to stand at the door.

"Mmhm" I mumbled as I walked in the garage. If a have Porches my dad has a BMW E90. It is much more expensive and classy then mine. And you know what? You won't believe it but my dad hasn't let me drive it even once. My dad is going to keep that car for a long time.

I know that he is never going to buy any other car. Because that isn't just car, that shares memory, of my mother. I know that he hasn't let me drive that car, but I respect his values. Losing your wife isn't easy. He has kept every single thing that belonged to my mother as a treasure.

My eyes get filled sometimes with unshed tears seeing the love he has for her. I have prayed to god, that at least the one who is destined to be with me can love me so much as half of the amount my father loves my mother. That will be sufficient for me. Because I know the bond they two shares.

Sometimes I think that how can it be fair to my father? I know that I and Dean lost our mother but he lost his other half, the one he loves the most. Isn't this a punishment for him too?

I was brought out of my thinking state with a very grinning Seth standing in front of me. I have no idea how I drove to school.

"Hey Elena, You seem pretty busy up there." Seth said pointing at my head.

"Hey Seth, nah, I was thinking something. You tell how are you? Didn't saw you tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah I was patrolling." He said and I frowned.

"You should be at school studying not running in a forest chasing white marbles, on all fours." I said with a serious expression but Seth laughed it off.

"Things are going pretty rough, Ellie." He said and I can sense the sadness in his voice. Come on, this boy is what like fourteen? I hate seeing him missing school and doing something which he is 'meant' to do.

"No, you should be in school studying. I am going to talk to Sam about this." I said narrowing my eyes. I have to talk to Sam; he can't compromise with Seth's studies. Seth smiled at me. Seriously that boy has to smiling so much, how can he smile in a conversation like this? Doesn't he care about his study?

"Ellie, Sam knows that my studies are important that's why I patrol only during night. But yesterday, I have to patrol because Quil had an important class which he can't bear to miss. So I volunteered to patrol for him. You know we are brothers, we help out each other." He said and something in what he said made my heart melt.

The bond between these brothers is so strong. They may pretend to joke around and make fun of each other, but they can die for each other. These things are found very less to be seen nowadays.

"So today Leah, Quil and Paul are at Patrol." He said and I nodded. So I won't be seeing Paul today, hmm.

"Why are you guys patrolling during the day? Is there so much vampire activity in the area?" I asked confused.

"Let's just say that things aren't going as smooth as they used to." He said with a slight smile and I nodded. This boy is way more mature than his age. He kind of reminds me of myself.

"You should concentrate on your studies okay." I said petting his head. I was trying to lighten the mood.

"I try." He said somewhat sadly. I feel really bad for him, he is so young and he is trying so hard to manage everything. I hugged him tightly.

"You are trying just fine." I assured him and he hugged me back.

"Now show me the famous 'Seth Smile'." I said as I pulled back and he smiled from ear to ear.

"That's what I was talking about." I said and he chuckled a bit.

"You are a nice person Ellie, a really good friend." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Seth." I said. There was still ten minutes left before the bell goes off but we both started to walk towards our class. When we reached the main gate something made me look back.

I turned around and saw Jacob was standing leaning on his Bike, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes locked on me. He was _listening_ to our conversation. Or to say more clearly he was _eavesdropping_, that mutt.

I wanted to smile at him and wave at him, but I don't know why I really doubt my feelings for him today. I tried to push them down but they just resurfaces again.

Something is going to happen.

Not again, I think that I was past my past. I have to trust again. And I should trust him. Today I will try to be me again.

"Okay, so I will see you later." Seth said as he was trying to control his thousand watt smile but failing miserably. That boy had that expression all the time whenever I and Jacob are near.

"Wipe that smile off of your face, Seth." I said and what I get in return? A million watt smile. I should call him Mr. Smiles. He shook his head at me and left. Then I turned in sideways again.

Jacob smiled briefly at me, and then he started walking towards my direction.

Okay so what happened last night, was out of my control, well kind of.

He called me in the night, I was kind of cranky and out of my mind so I told him everything.

Okay that was lie; if I wanted I wouldn't have told him, so I guess that I do wanted to tell him. Well what happened, happened. But why is he walking towards me? We are really not that good of a friend who walks each other to classes, now are we?

But I was glad somehow.

He was walking in my direction, well until Bella showed up in the middle. He instantly turned and walked in her direction.

Saying it hurt would be an understatement. It felt like thousands of bricks are falling down on me.

When someone is walking towards you, and then midway they changed the direction because they saw a good friend of theirs isn't supposed to hurt as much as it is hurting me now.

I seriously don't understand the deal that is between me and Jacob. You know it feels like in a room full of people he is one wearing a fruit hat and shining disco dress. Okay the point is, he stands out from everyone else in a crowd. Like if I am in the same crowd, I will see him easily, because my heart is guiding me to him. It's strange.

He walked to Bella and hugged her tightly. I don't know how many times I have seen them hugging each other, but each time it hurts me nonetheless. I swear to god it's getting old.

After he let go, he planted a brief kiss on her forehead. No comments on that.

"Hey Bells." He said. Wait a second? I can hear him properly. He is like fifty meters away from where I am. Is this another perks of being an Elemental? Well I am liking it more and more.

Jacob has a pet name for Bella? I can vomit right now.

"Hey Jake" She said in her pathetic voice. I saw Edward standing not too far away from there.

"Um so how are you?" He asked her.

"I'm great. How have you been?" she asked smiling at him.

"Nothing, we are just at alert, you know the reason." He said and Bella nodded.

So Bella knows the reason behind the constant patrolling of the guys? I feel so much important now. I shook my head and was about to turn away but-

"Hey um I was wondering whether you would like to go out with me today." He said…nervously? He was rubbing the back of his neck while saying this. He is nervous, but why? I have never seen him like this.

"She is not going anywhere with you." Edward said steeping between them. Now that's what I am talking about Eddy.

"Are you going to make her stop?" Jacob said getting angry. Seriously that boy can't handle a single thing without fighting. And yeah, I am so not gonna interfere between them. You know I might be happy if Ed punches Jacob once or twice. Might be.

"No, I am going to stop _you_." Edward said calmly. Yeah, he may seem calm but I can sense the anger rolling off of him. I have never seen him angry other than that time when I was in his house.

"You can try all you want." Jacob said stepping ahead. Bella dared take a step between them and she placed a hand on Jacob's chest? Shouldn't she be calming down Edward?

"Both of you stop! Jacob I will come." She said to Jacob with a forced small smile. And then she turns to Edward. "Edward, please." She said begging and I can see the pained look in his eyes. Edward was at a debate with himself but at last he nodded stiffly and kissed her forehead. That man can seriously do anything for her.

I can clearly see the smirk on Jacob's face. Then Jacob turned to look at me. I just shook my head at him, he is a real dog. He started coming to me but I just turned and went inside. He can go the hell for all I care.

_xxxXXXxxx_

It is lunch now. I entered the cafeteria and see what? Bella is sitting with Jacob, he is telling her something and she is giggling in return. Yeah, keep that going and I am gonna get cancer real soon.

I am not feeling like eating already.

"Hey Elena" Bella said just as I was about to turn away. Edward was nowhere to be seen, figured.

"Come join us." She said and I can see the hint of superiority in her eyes.

"I think I'll pass." I said and then flashed a full teeth smile at her, showing the smug. I really do hate her.

"Oh Ellie, join us, I am sure Jacob won't mind." She said and I shoot daggers at her, of course imaginatively. How dare she call me Ellie? I didn't even let Jacob call me Ellie, who the hell does she think she is?

"First thing Isabella Swan, my name is Elena. You don't get to call me Ellie or anything else." I said as I walked towards their table. I can see the guys hearing our 'interesting' conversation clearly.

I saw Jacob clenching his fist when I called Bella, Isabella. Well that's what her name is right?

"Same thing goes to you too, call me by my name." She said trying to be threatening. We were keeping our voices down so we won't create a scene here.

Again, how stupid is Bella? I chuckled slowly and with style like a villain. Oh dear lord, I am such a gifted actress.

"You know there is actually a limit for being stupid. But you are exceeding that. How? I have no idea." I said pretty seriously. "Your name is Isabella, and I am calling you by your name." I said and then turned around to walk away; I just can't tolerate that stupid chic.

"You-"She started but I turned around instantly.

"And about Jacob" I said in a sing-song voice cutting off of her. I placed my palm firmly on their table, I was looking, no glaring at Bella. Jacob can do whatever he wants.

"I am sure that bloke won't mind. You know he can't resist me, I am just so damn _sexy_." I said and winked at the last word. I looked up to see the guys, they were giving me 'thumps-up' with a shit eating grin on their face, and I smiled briefly at them and then glared at Bella once more. I then turned around flipping my hair and then straight out of the cafeteria.

Okay, so that was totally Dakota. The move I just used is hers. I have to thanks that girl later. Ah, I still remember the day she used this line on a group of boys who were talking about her and some boy. That girl is fire. Perfect example for a feisty, spoiled and beautiful girl.

I started walking towards the library. I saw Liselle near her locker I was about to walk to her but-

"Hey" Edward said walking beside me.

"You should really keep your girlfriend under control. Or take my advice." I said and I picture the confused expression on his face. "If you found her dead by chance, come looking for me, I will be in my house sitting on my dining table drinking orange juice, _happily_." I said and he looked at me with a smirk.

"You really hate her, don't you?" he asked as we entered the library.

"You still need proof?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. And he just shook his head. We both walked straight to the corner table, hmm… we think quiet alike. We took a seat near the big window; it covered almost half of the wall. It was a see through from both sides window. We sit down facing each other.

"She is not the bad you know." He said as I took off my bag off my shoulders.

"Yeah, actually you are right, she not that bad." I said pretending to think, he had an amazed look on his face. "She is much worse." I added glaring at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Bella has got to be most selfless person I've ever known." He said and I looked up at him incredulously.

"And _that_ is the lie of the decade." I said pointing towards him and then I started doing my homework, so that I can sleep at home.

"You know you really don't know her."

"I don't want to." I said immediately his sentence ended.

"I know why you hate her." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, so you know the reason? Well then enlighten me Mr. Cullen." I said shutting my book giving him my all attention.

"You hate her because she is with Jacob." He said smiling at me and I was still glaring at him.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked and placed his elbows on the table leaning in a little closer.

"You are jealous of her." He said simply and well how I want to wipe that smug off of his face.

"You know, mark my words, I will die the day I will be jealous of Bella." I said dead seriously.

"Oh come on you know you envy her." He said getting back resting his back on the chair.

"Seriously Ed, you don't know me. I am not one of those girls who will get jealous of a girl because of a boy. Believe me I am past that phase." I said as I opened my book again.

"You know you are really a different piece." He said and smiled a bit.

"Touché" I said and then there was silence for a while, we both was soaked up in our work. He was reading a book, a poetry book, of Shakespeare.

He really doesn't understand the reason I hate Bella does he? Maybe because he is so in love with her that he refused to see any flaw in her. Is this is what love do? Does made you look past your partners flaws? Yes, it does.

"You know why I hate Bella?" I asked him after like ten minutes of silence. He looked up at me so smoothly that I thought of him as an animated character; his moves are just so flawless.

He raised his eyebrows motioning for me to continue.

"I hate her pathetic-ness. The way she plays around. You just called her selfless when in reality she is the most selfish person I've ever know." I said seriously and I meant everything I said.

I saw Edward's eyes getting hard. And the way he clenched his book, so tight.

"You really shouldn't speak of her if you don't know her." He said keeping his calm.

"Then maybe you just don't know her that well as you think you do." I said and he placed his book gently on the table, well to others it seemed gently but I can saw the trembling going through him.

"You tell me Edward, what kind of friend uses other friend for their selfishness?" I asked him and that question stopped all the trembling going through him. He knows what she is doing.

"Tell me Edward; is it right for her to use Jacob just because she can't bear to lose him?" I asked him and Edward stood up and went near the window, I followed him.

"Doing all this really makes her selfless?" I asked him and he turned to look back at me.

"You don't know the whole story." He said.

"I don't need to know the whole story, because what she is doing right now is _just_ wrong." I said.

"I know that what she is doing is probably isn't right." He said and I raised my eyebrows when he used the word _probably_.

"But I can't ask her to leave him. He is a part of her life, Elena. He was there when I wasn't. They share something which I can't even understand. He makes her happy and that's all I want for her." He said. I placed my hand firmly on his left shoulder.

"But, what about the other person? What about the other person getting hurt in the end?" I asked him.

"Things changes when the other person is willingly letting all this happen." He snapped back at me. I stood there for a full minute before speaking. He is right. What he just said is right as hell. I pulled my hand back.

"But all is just not about her." I said and he nodded.

"I know that it is not." He said. Then I smiled softly at him.

"Tell me one thing Ed, are you doubting that whether Bella is going to be with you or not?" I asked him softly. I wanted to ask him this for a long time now. He smiled at me in return. What?

"This is not about choosing Elena. It is about making the right choice." He said and I crossed my hands over my abdomen.

"I want Bella to live, a human life. I want her to have a normal life. But I won't force her. If she chooses someone else over me, I will be happy because she is." He said and at that moment I realized that love is not about having someone. It is about giving someone something.

I've always thought that people fight in love, to get the one they love. I never thought about giving in. I never thought about letting the one I love go away from me, because I never knew the real meaning of love. I never thought that a vampire would make me see all this.

"You know if she chooses even Jacob over me, my mortal enemy, I will be happy for her." He said proving that no one can love Bella as much as he loves her. That is one lucky bitch, yet she can't see it.

"But, if she chooses him, that will be wrong for everyone." He said and my eyes looked up to meet his. He was looking at me like I am supposed to know the meaning of the sentence he just spoke.

"Because he is not meant for her, and I know that you know it." He said I was freeze on my spot. I know? Did I really?

"I don't." I said shooking my head. I completely realize the direction he is pointing his question at. But that is just unbelievable.

"Liar" he said. Jacob is not meant for Bella? Have I known this all along? Yes. Because, they just don't fit together. Not like they are supposed to be. Because when you see someone in love, you can spot them instantly. But what Jacob and Bella has isn't love right?

"How can you love her so much?" I asked him. He smiled and petted my head.

"You'll know the answer to this question soon enough. And then I'll be the one asking, how you can love him so much, because it's just impossible." He said and I don't know why my eyes were filling with water. There are some kinds of emotions filling up in me which I haven't felt before. I am really not the girl who cries at conversation, completely normal conversation. But today, I am feeling a pain inside me, of which I don't the source of.

Edward said that I will love someone. Am I going to make a mistake again? Or this time this is it for me? I will get my soul mate? Or this time too it is just me in the end? I really don't want to know the answer to this question.

Edward pulled me in a hug; I can feel his ice cold skin beneath his clothes. I was happy for one thing, that I've gained a friend today, which I can rely on and he is smarter than me.

_Thank you._

"Any time" He said and we pulled apart. I looked out of the window and saw Jacob and Bella. They were walking around the campus. He was holding her hand. I smiled sadly at them. I don't know what the future brings for the four of us. But I just pray to god that I am not the one suffering the most.

Jacob's posture was really weird around Bella today. He seemed very nervous. Why is he so nervous around her?

"I don't know he is blocking his thoughts." Edward said. Did I just ask that question out loud? Oh, yeah, this bloke can read mind.

Jacob is blocking out Edward, because he doesn't want him to know something? What can it be?

Well whatever it is, they both can go to hell, Jacob and Bella, I don't care.

"You know I really want to you graduate and get the hell out of here." I said and Edward smirked.

"You want me out or Bella?" He asked and I made an irritating expression at him. Then I collected my books and walked out of the library.

_I'll talk to you later._ I said knowing that Edward would've gotten the message. Next week come quickly so I can get rid of the girl!

It is the last class of the day. English. With Jacob. Great! Sarcasm.

I entered the room and took the last seat near the window. Soon the children started filling in the classroom. Of course Jacob took a seat near me. Why that boy even come near me?

"Hey" he said extra cheerily.

"Yeah, Hi." I said looking at him oddly. Jacob and cheery? Hmm… it's going to be sunny today.

"So how are you?" he asked and I don't know why but I really wanted to slap him. He is acting all weird. I have never seen him this way. It's good but it is kind of freaking me out. How come he is so cheery?

"I am all good, how are _you_? Are you fine?" I asked him keeping my cool. He chuckled a bit. Okay, he is really freaking me out.

"I am all fine, and I am really happy." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I can see your happiness. It is practically jumping in front of me." I muttered.

The teacher entered the class and we started our Julius Caesar lesson. It was like half an hour when Jacob spoke again. He was smiling all the time while he was listening to the teacher. What the hell has gotten into him?

"How does it feel to express your feelings to someone?" he asked and well that took me off guard.

"I don't know Jacob." I said and then concentrated on the text book in front of me.

"Liar" he said and I really wanted to slap him. How can he pretend that he know me so well? I just ignored his question.

"Come on tell me!" he urged and I ignored him. Soon the bell rang indicating that the school is now over. I picked up my books and then walked out of the class, behaving like nothing has happened.

"Hey Elena, tell me!" Jacob said grabbing my elbow as he swiftly turned me around. There was a soft smile on his face.

"You know what? Do one thing, go and ask this question to your Bella." I said in a monotone. Well where the hell did that come from? Jacob's expression was null for a moment before his eyes got hard.

"What the hell is your problem? I am being nice and you just can't stop being a bitch." He said and my blood boiled at that.

"Watch your tongue, mate. Or you really won't be able to speak again." I said.

"Oh come on, your threats are getting a little old here." He said and I practically hold my right hand with my left one to keep myself from slapping him.

Come on Elena, control yourself. You can control yourself, work with peace.

"I am sorry Jacob." I said smiling a grim smile at him. "My answer won't be able to help you. You see, I am not that good at _relationships_." I said glaring at him and then turned around to walk away.

"God, Elena, wait. I am sorry." He said. I stopped and turned back.

"It really doesn't matter now. And Jacob remember one thing, you are a _Dog_." I said sourly and then left him. That was a pretty good way to insult him.

Leave it to Jacob to make my day from good to bad.

"Hey Elena" I turned around sharply to know the source of the voice. Embry was grinning at me. I tried to forget about what just happened and then smiled briefly at him.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"I am fine. You tell, what's up?" I asked him. We were standing the in the hall way now. Students were still leaving the school.

"Come on, we'll talk while walking." He said and pulled out his hand like a gentleman. I shook my head and then placed my hand on his forearm. Then we walked.

"I am going on the cliffs to take some photographs today evening. Would you mind coming?" He asked as we reached the main door.

"I wouldn't say no for a thing. I will absolutely come. Really want to see Embry's magic in the photographs." I said while smiling at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Now you are just exaggerating." He said and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"So today at five thirty ok?" he asked and I saluted to him.

"Roger that, sir." I said and he just sighed and then started walking towards his ride.

That man is going to be fed up from me. Well everyone will, soon enough.

I was about to go to reach my car but-

"Bye Elena" Edward said while leaning against my car.

"Yeah sucker, Bye" I said and he smirked at me.

"I will take that you're rest of the day didn't went well." He said and I closed the door of my car after throwing in my bag.

"And how did you know that? I am pretty sure; I didn't let anything slip from my mind." I asked him.

"Yeah, but Jacob is pretty worked up. You know, you can get him mad pretty easily." He said and I looked appreciatively at him. Thinking every possible moment I can make him mad.

"You are planning the moments, you can make him mad, aren't you?" he asked smiling.

"Again, I am sure I didn't let that slip from my mind?" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah you don't. But I have a thing that is called sixth sense. I am old enough to guess what the other person is thinking at situations like these." He said and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well if your lecture on sixth sense and how experienced you are is over, can I go now?" I asked crossing my hands over my abdomen.

"No well actually you can't just leave now." He said and I sighed.

"What now?" I asked boringly.

"Someone's here to see you. I'll talk to you later." He said and then left. I turned around to see Paul talking with Embry.

"Paul" I said and he sure enough heard me, as he turned around with a smile on his face. I ran to him and he pulled me in his arms.

"Hey there, girl. Missed me much?" he asked as we pulled apart.

"Nope, not at all." I said and he fake gasped putting his hand on his heart. I giggled at that.

"You could have at least lied, for making me happy." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Enough with the drama Paul, it's getting overboard." I said and he glared at me playfully.

"Whatever" he said and stuck out his tongue at me.

"You know I won't even comment on that." Embry said looking at us with a weird expression on his face. "You guys are weird." He said and I and Paul laughed at him.

"So how was your day?" He asked.

"Not good." I said and the frowned.

"What happened? Jacob did something?" he asked. Isn't it funny how he suspected the right person?

"Yeah, you can say that." I said waving it off.

"I am going to kill that boy, what the hell is his problem? For one day I asked him to look out for you, and he keeps messing things up." He said and I raised my brows at him.

"Did you just say that you asked him to look out for me?" I demanded an answer from him.

He shifted uncomfortably. I glared at him.

"Come on, Paul! I am not a kid! You don't need to look out for me or order someone else to do it for you. I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself. You made me feel like I am so breakable that I need someone to take care of me." I scolded and he sighed dejectedly.

"Fine, I am sorry." He said.

"Well you should be." I said in a sharp voice.

"Come on, I am apologizing here and you still can't let go of your attitude." He said and I scoffed at him.

"Whatever boy." I said rolling my eyes. "And yes, not to report you or anything, but Jacob didn't looked out for me, at all. He was busy with something or _someone_ else." I said and Paul looked at me confused, Embry had a knowing expression on his face. Embry will surely tell him. I left them and walked fast to my car. The parking lot was almost empty expect two three students.

I am being way too cold and bitch-y today.

I yanked open my car door and then sat down in it before any else could interrupt me from doing so.

I didn't tell anyone about my fast lightning speed. I never got to talk about myself in the whole day. It was either about Bella or about Jacob. I don't even understand when the hell did I started wasting my _time_, my _whole_ day over jerks?

Is my life really becoming so worthless that I have to talk and thing about them? That's just awful.

I turned my car and headed towards the exit. Suddenly a bike jerked in front of my car.

"What the hell?" I muttered and then looked clearly at the driver. Oh, hell. Jacob was looking at me or glaring, one and the same. I hit the window button and then it slid down. I poked my head out.

"Really Jacob, don't drive if you can't." I shouted at him. He glared at me some more. "Yeah, keep glaring. Like that's going to help you keep your driving's license the next time you do something like this." I said and yes I just threatened him. He jumped out of his bike. His bike is still in front of my car. He walked to me and then forcefully poked his head through the window. I tucked back, getting away from him.

"What can I do? I can't keep my eyes off of you, because you are just so damn sexy." He said or he spat this at me I can't tell. But he sure did succeed in awakening some emotions in me.

"What? Can't keep you heartbeat in control now, are we?" he said with an evil smirk and that made me snap myself out my reverie. I smiled at him; it wasn't at innocent smile at all.

"Really Jacob, I just can't control myself when you are around." I said fake gushing and putting my hands over my chest using my super actress power, just to add the effects.

"You know I just can't control my actions when you are around." I said and batted my eyelashes at him. He was too shocked and confused to utter a single word.

I then revived my engine. And then hit the acceleration paddle. Jacob was fast to get his head out of the car. I then started my car with a jerk and then hit his bike in the way.

Oh, how good I am feeling. Well I really liked his bike, like really. But it is Jacob's fault. Can't he stop being a jerk?

It was a good thing that most of the children left, or else, it would have been a huge thing to talk about.

I smiled to myself, I am so good.

Then I poked my head out of the car and looked at the confused shocked man standing. Jacob was shocked until he slowly started shaking.

"_See_?" I said widening my eyes.

"I _just_ can't control myself." I said with a fake smile. I saw Paul and Embry coming towards him. Seth was with them too. That poor kid was frowning whereas Paul was controlling his laugh. That man was actually becoming blue due to his trying. Embry was smiling.

"You hit my car?!" Jacob roared. Ah, again with the stupid questions.

"Are you blind?" I asked with a boring expression. Jacob started running in my direction. I quickly started the engine and then ran away before he could any near.

"And hey, I'll pay for the damage!" I shouted as I drove away from them.

Ah, making Jacob angry has to be the best feeling ever. It felt like I am at peace.

I entered my home. Dad was at work. Kodo was getting bored roaming here and there. I went up to my room and then got changed in comfortable clothing, shorts and t-shirt. Then I walked downstairs.

"Hey come here." I said as I placed his three bowls of meal on the ground. Yeah, he eats a lot nowadays. Can't really complaint, he is a growing boy. He started eating greedily. I washed my hands and then pulled out the cheerios box from the cabinet and poured them in the bowl and then mixed milk in it.

I made myself comfortable on the couch. Ah, me and Kodo eating out food in peace. It should happen more often.

"Hey K?" I said in between chewing my food. He looked up at me. "You hate Jacob, right?" I asked him and he raised his eyebrows before nodding.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked and he looked at me like I should know the answer to it.

"You know I hate him too." I said and he glared at me. "What? I really do!" I said and he glared at me some more. I placed my bowl on the table and then walked to him. I sat down in front of him.

"I don't hate him?" I asked him confused and he nodded softly. Great! Even my dog knows what's going inside of me except me.

"Huh! I don't want to talk about him." I said frowning. He just shrugged and went back to eating his food.

"He is going out with Bella today. I mean is he that blind?! How can he go out with someone like _her_? Okay, I understand that they are friends and whatnot, but I don't like it. But why I don't like it? Urgh! I am being a lunatic!" I shouted to no one in particular. Kodo finished his food and then wiped his face off the cloth I put in the corner for him. Of course, I made him learn manners.

He walked to me and then nuzzled me with his cheek. I placed my hand on his neck and then hugged him.

"I don't like seeing him with any other girl. It makes me mad. You know he makes me so mad, but I think that I like it. I like being mad at him. I am falling for him." I said all this to my dog. He looked up with a small smile on his face like he was expecting this conversation of ours.

"But I don't want it. I don't want it to happen. You know what happened last time, right?" I said and he stiffened at my words. It was that bad.

"I know that it is a pathetic excuse but I can't help it okay! I don't want to get attached. And you know what the funny part is? I am falling for a boy who likes another girl. I am how pathetic is that? I am messed up." I sighed and my shoulders hunched down and I placed my face on palms.

Kodo nudged me, nudged me again and nudged me again until I gave up and looked at him. Then he licked my face. How can he keep up with me? I must be a headache!

"Hey you should've gotten tired of me by now." I said and he shook his and nuzzled me again.

I lied down on the floor with him lying near my head.

"Ah! I am gonna lose my sanity soon. Sometimes I think that I shouldn't have come here. It bring backs so much memories. I know never talked about them, I never even think about that because that will too much for me. But I want to be here too, because this place is like a home for me now. You know what K? I am not feeling good today. Like I am gonna be in a really bad mood now. Hey did I tell you that Jacob is going out with that bitch Bella? Hey I should call her Bitchella. That's just perfect." I said smiling to myself contently. Ah, I am so tired.

I could really use some sleep right now.

-x-x-x-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-x-

_I am getting late. Me, Kurt, Dakota and Adrian are going to meet up at a café. I miss Adrian already. I ran down out of my house. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a sleeveless top and high heels shoe. I had make-up on my face and my Gucci handbag. _

"_Hey, Uncle Ray, can you drop me to the café?" I asked when I reached the garage. Ray was currently dusting off the car. _

"_Sure Ma'am, right away." He said as he opened the door for me. Ray has been working for us for quite a time now. He earlier worked at the palace but when we shifted to our own house, we requested him to come with his. He was very happy and obliged. _

_He is an old man, near his fifty. But he is a faithful person. Guys like him are very rare to find nowadays. _

_I hopped in the car and then he closed the door. He too got in and then started driving. After fifteen minutes later we I was at my destination. I ran opening the door. _

"_Bye Ray!" I shouted as I started running to the café._

"_When do I come to pick you?" He shouted._

"_You don't need to. Adrian will drop me." I said and he smiled at me. Then I didn't even wait a second before entering the café._

_There is he. Standing in all his glory. He was wearing a black shirt on his blue jeans. His hair was gelled. He is a tall boy. He has Fair complexion and killing looks. He is my Adrian. As soon as our eyes met, a smile breakout on his face. I quickly walked to him, more like I ran to him and he engulfed me in his arms. He smells so nice._

"_Hmmm… babe I missed you so much." He said while hugging me tight. I never liked the word 'babe' but if he likes to call me by that, it's fine with me._

"_I missed you too." He said and kissed the top of my head and then lightly pecked my cheeks, making me giggle. _

"_Are you over with your affection, or do I have to look away?" Kurt interrupted and I rolled my eyes. Kurt doesn't like Adrian that much. I mean that they were like very good friends until Adrian started dating me. I never understand the beef between these two boys. _

"_Yeah, that will be best." Adrian replied and I hit his chest lightly. _

"_Hey Kurt! Where's Dakota?" I asked him. I thought that she will be here by now. _

"_There" He said as she entered through the door. I don't like blondes, I mean I don't hate them it's just that I can't imagine myself being blonde, other than that blonde's nice, but Dakota makes everything look great._

_She is wearing a short black skirt and red checked shirt, pressed underneath it, Black sunglasses and high heels. It's a shame that she is shorter in height than me. I've heard her complaints million times that she wants a height like mine to which I politely reply 'Sorry darling, but I am the best.' _

"_Elena!" She said as she rushed to hug me. _

"_Hey Kota! How come you are so late?" I asked and she exhaled heavily and then sat down beside Kurt. I and Adrian too took our seat opposite to them._

"_Ah, I just have to run some errands." She said and we all nodded. We then ordered our food. _

"_How come you not eat beef?" Dakota asked, it's not the first time she asked this question. _

"_I don't like it, I don't eat it." It's my permanent answer to her question._

"_You seriously don't know what you are missing" she said as she stuck out her tongue at me._

"_Really Kota, if she doesn't want to eat it, then she won't." Adrian said with a smile and then nuzzled my neck, I giggled at his affection. I just love him so much._

"_Aw, you two are so sweet!" Dakota said and I just shook my head at them, I know that Kurt didn't like this but he never complained. He always seemed happy around us. He always keeps saying that he just doesn't like Adrian that much. _

_We talked for about an hour and then we all said goodbyes. _

"_You know I love you so much?" Adrian said as I smiled at him. My back was pressed up against the wall of the café; we were in a secluded area so I wasn't afraid that anyone would see us. He was hovering over me._

"_Hmm. I know, and I love you too." I said looking up in his eyes. _

"_How can you not, I am just so damn hot." He said and winked at me, I just rolled my eyes at him. Then I sighed, I love this guy so much. He is my first boyfriend ever, but I love him to death. He is just so perfect and treats me nicely. He is so handsome, all the girls in our school die for his attention and I feel so lucky to have his all attention to myself. He looks like a model._

"_Come on feel me up!" He said jokingly as he placed my hands on his chest. We both laughed at that. _

"_You are a loon." I said shooking my head at him. _

"_Only for you" he said and that made me look in his eyes._

"_You are so beautiful." He said as he caressed my cheek. I leaned into his touch. "I am so lucky to have you." He breathed. He then bend down and our lips were just inches apart. He then pressed his lips to mine. The feeling was cooling me. Like it is working as an ice on my body. His lips are so soft. His kisses become urgent after some time. I really don't get why he got so worked up, so soon. He was pushing way too hard, this is not the first time, but I never stopped him. I think that this is his way._

_I pulled apart for air and he groaned._

"_Too soon" he complained and I pecked his cheek. _

"_Don't whine like a baby, I am getting late, drop me off home, mister." I said pinching his cheek. He glared playfully at me for a moment. _

"_Come on let's get you home." He said as he kissed my cheek, his lips lingered there a little longer._

_He took my hand in his and then we started walking out of the café. He put his hand lightly around my waist and I leaned onto him. I never get tired of this. I can hug him all my life._

"_I really don't want to let you go just now." He pouted as we reached my home. We were sitting in his car._

"_Come on, you will see me tomorrow in the school." I said smiling at his childishness. _

"_But that is too long!" he reasoned and I giggled at him. _

"_Hey mister, good thing comes to those who wait." I said poking his nose with my finger._

"_Is it a bad thing that I am not a patient person?" he said wiggling his eyebrows._

"_Yeah well, as a matter of fact, it is mate" I said as I stuck out my tongue at him. I was about to open the car door but he grabbed my hand before I could do that._

"_I can't let you go without a proper goodbye." He said as he pulled me to him._

"_Okay then close your eyes." I told him and he did so. I shifted forward, near him and let my lips lingering near his ear._

"_You are a pervert." I whispered to him, kissed his earlobe and then rushed out of the car before he could grab me again._

"_I am so gonna get you for that!" He shouted and I winked at him._

"_You can always try!" I said and then he acted out he is coming out of the car so I ran in the house as fast as I can. I was giggling the whole way. _

_As soon as I reach my house, I lie down on my bed with a big smile plastered on my face._

_Ah, he is so sweet. I am so lucky to have him. He is a better guy for me than anyone else. He makes me happy, he plays around with me, buy me things and take care of me. What more can I ask? He is so sweet and intelligent and handsome, it's like my wish has come true of my prince charming. _

_I smiled again, feeling lucky and then drifted off to sleep imaging my life ahead with Adrian, because I know that he is 'the' guy for me. Our marriage, our family, our children, our future, just inches apart._

-xxxx-xxxxxx-xxxx-

"I swear to god Em, if you called me just because you are getting bored!" I shouted at the phone.

"Seriously Elena, no need to shout like someone has snatched your favorite lollipop away!" he said and I glared to no one particular.

I was sleeping contently in my house, on my floor, but then my stupid phone starting ringing, and to know who was calling, it is Embry. He really shouldn't have waked me up, that poor boy.

"Oh yeah, someone had snatched my lollipop away! What are you gonna do?" I said. No one lets me sleep.

"Buy you another one?" he said stating the obvious.

"Oh yeah, I forget that you have brains." I said rolling my eyes. "By the way can I know the reason of why you decided to bless me with calling me at this time?"

"You forgot about the thing we talked at school, don't you?" he said and then it clicked me. I stood up and then rushed to the television and then switched it on. Then I clicked the news channel number to see the time. Hmmm…it's only five right now.

The voice of the channel was pretty loud, but I just switched off it instead.

"Don't tell me you switched on your television, and then to the news channel just to know what time it is." Embry said and I can perfectly imagine the look on his face.

"What if I say yes?" I asked raising my eyebrows to myself.

"Come on Elena! You are holding your phone in your hand; you could've just looked in it, and could've saved your time." He said being the smart boy he is. But he is kind of right.

"Okay smart pants, but I am still sleepy and my mind is not working so fast and smart like yours." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I called to tell you to that come at Emily's directly, I'll meet you there. Be there in like ten minutes?" He asked.

"Fine, I'll be there." I said.

"You will be there in ten minutes? Like really? Doesn't take you all girls like half an hour to get ready?" he asked and I would've slapped him if he was in front of me.

"Em, you just keep my lollipop ready and I'll be there in ten minutes." I said.

"Okay, we'll see. The clock's ticking." He said and then hung up. Then I rushed to my room and then into the bathroom. I don't know why but I brushed my teeth and then washed my face.

Then I entered the room, I put on my black pant, and a grey t-shirt that says 'So Party' but it really wasn't of any use because I put a hoodie on it. A black hoodie, which I really like.

My dressing style has changed a lot since before. I prefer simple dressing style. It's not like I don't wear fancy clothes anymore. I do, but on occasions. Like if I am attending a party, a function, a marriage ceremony or a meeting, like that. But on a normal day, I prefer normal clothes, so I can feel normal. And I seriously don't like make-up anymore. It feels like something is stuck on my face.

Well people change.

I trotted downstairs. I still have like six minutes to reach Emily's house.

"Hey K, you want to come?" I asked and he shook his head. He doesn't want to come? I opened the front door.

"Umm, I can't really leave you here." I said and then Kodo ran past me and I yelped while he did that.

After going out, he barked in the direction where Paul's house is.

"You want to spend the evening with Joe?" I asked and he nodded.

"Okies, Let's see if she is free or not." I said and then we started jogging in her direction. Well I have still five minutes to reach Emily's house.

"Oh Hey Dear!" Joe greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey Joe, can you please look after Kodo? I actually have to go at Emily's house and Kodo didn't want to go there." I said as fast as I could.

"Sure kid, it'll be no problem. And I and Kodo will have more fun than you guys, hmm?" She asked looking at Kodo, and I shook my head at them. Kodo likes Joe.

"Okay then I am getting late, I will be going. Just don't spoil him much!" I shouted as I started running.

I turned in the direction of the forest. Let's see if I remember the way to Emily's house by forest or not. I was running pretty fast, and well I was on the right track. Soon I was there; I was able to get there this fast because of my lighting speed.

Hmmm, still two minutes left, I am pretty good.

"Two minutes are still left!" I announced as I entered through the door.

"God girl! You really are fast." Embry said as he came to hug me tightly.

"Where's my lollipop?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"So you made me buy a lollipop for her by saying that Claire wants one?" Quil said glaring at Embry. Embry shrugged.

"Well, Claire? You wanted a lollipop, right sweetie?" He asked Claire and she nodded smiling.

"Hey there little girl!" I cooed as she ran into my arms. Quil was looking at us fondly, or well he was looking at Claire fondly. He smiled at me and I smiled at him in return.

"Aunt Elena!" She giggled as I made her fly high in the air. It still confuses me as to why she calls me an Aunt, but its fine if she is happy.

"Hey Elena" Sam said coming out of the Kitchen, Emily behind him.

"Hey guys" Then I hugged both of them.

"Hey Elena" Bitchella's voice rang in my head. What the hell is she doing here?

"Oh Hey" I said with a smile. I just can't spoil my each day because of her.

Jacob just nodded at me.

"Hey Jacob" I said also with a smile. I am just feeling so happy to see him here, why? Don't ask me.

"Aaaa!" I shrieked when someone lift me from behind. "Paul you idiot!" I said as I hit his arm.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh well, no one else will try to do something as stupid as this and well I just know when you are near." I said as I stuck out my tongue at him and he lifted me down gently.

"Here" Embry said giving me my lollipop. Well he gave me two lollipops! I snatched it from his hand and then plopped down on the couch.

"Hey can I have one?" Paul asked making his best pouting face; I didn't look at him and shook my head.

"Please" He pleaded.

"Nope, go and buy your own." I said and he glared at me.

"Where is Kodo?" Emily asked, as I started licking my first lollipop, cherry flavor!

"Well he is with Joe." I said and Paul groaned.

"What's up four legs?" I asked and Paul glared at the term I used to describe him. Bella was sitting on the other end of the couch so now Jacob is sitting in between us.

Well there is a like much space between us both, it's good. I don't want to be near him. Okay that is a lie; I do want to be near him.

"Nothing, I just hope that my mom doesn't ask me to turn into wolf and then order me to play 'catch' with her." He said and I snickered at that. Well it was soon ripped off of my face.

"Wait! She knows about you all being giant hairy dogs?" I asked and this time every one who can turn into wolf glared at me. I am really liking the ceiling now.

"Yeah, as she is a member of the council, she knows about us." Sam replied and I nodded.

"Oh hey Ellie" Leah said entering the house.

"Leah! Finally you are here. How have you been?" I asked her.

"Pretty good." She replied with a small smile and I nodded my head.

"Hey Leah!" Bella said and Leah just pretended that she didn't hear anything. I was really suppressing a snort.

Bella just pushed herself more in the couch, wanting to disappear. Well, that's good for her, Jacob frowned. He is so cute.

"Are you eating a lollipop?" Leah asked and I nodded.

"Here" I said throwing the other one in her direction. She caught it easily. Paul looked at me with what the hell expression.

"She is nicer than you." I said shrugging my shoulders and Paul was literally killing me with his eyes. He looks pretty cute when he is angry.

"How did you get here so fast?" Em asked. "Because I didn't hear your car?"

"Oh isn't it weird Em, that my car doesn't speak?" I joked and guys laughed at that. He looked at me with 'are you gonna give a decent answer?' look.

"I took the shortcut" I said.

"Shortcut as in through the forest?" Paul asked and I nodded like 'Yeah'?

"Come Elena, how many times do I have to tell you not to go wandering in the forest on your own?" Jacob said getting angry. I turned to look at him. He is looking kind of cute. I just did NOT say that.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I reasoned shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, but you are not capable of fighting with a vampire." He said and I sighed heavily. Is it just me or he is like so beautiful? The way he is scrunching his face, Gah, he is looking adorable. But he is being stupid.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise that you're an expert on my life and I how I should live it, please continue while I take notes." I said and then started writing something on my hand with my finger. Quil snorted at that and Embry was hiding his smile.

"This is not funny!" He shouted again. Oh, how thick and hard his voice is.

"What do you want Jacob? Call one of you each time I leave my house?" I asked.

"Yeah that will be much better." He replied sourly.

"Well maybe I am better than the rest of you in in taking care of myself. Oh you know what will be better? If you can open your big mouth and just told me already what the hell is going on, so that I can know what the situation is? " I said raising my voice. Why can't they just tell me? Urgh!

"There is no need for you to know anything." Bella chimed in between and I saw Paul opening his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"You keep your mouth shut Bella. Do not even dare to open your mouth when I am speaking. I am not saying anything to you, so just behave." I said and yes I threatened her.

"You do not speak to her that way!" Jacob said standing up. I threw my lollipop somewhere in the house. Why did he always take her side?

"You know what Jacob? _You_ list down all the things _you_ want me to do and _how_ in a dairy and then shove it down _your_ throat, because _that is_ how much I freaking care about it!" I didn't shout because I am fully aware of Claire being in the room.

"I am just asking one simple thing for you to stay away from the forest and you can't even do that?" He asked, his voice was lower this time. The expression in his eyes was unreadable.

"Actually I can Jacob. You could've asked that nicely. You know try and show some respect to me. If you keep ordering me like I am your Dobby, you are not gonna get anything." I replied just as firmly. He has to stop ordering me.

"Fine I am sorry. Can you please stay out of the forest?" he asked. Well it wasn't exactly nice but it was enough for me. At least he is making an effort.

"That's more like it Jacob." I said patting his shoulder; I won't talk about the feeling that ran through me when I touched him. "Although, I can't promise you anything." He glared at me. "But I'll try my best." I said and he smiled a little. He is beautiful.

See? We can handle things. We both are capable of sorting things out between us. It's good. It's really good actually. All of us then took our previous positions.

"Auwnt Ellwie, yow're lowllipop is was-ted." She said in her little innocent voice. I stretched my arms and she gladly came to me. I settled her on my laps.

"I know sweetie, that's why Uncle Jacob is going to buy me another one." I said and I can perfectly picture the expression on Jacobs face without even looking at him. "Won't you Jacob?" I asked and he nodded glaring at me a bit.

"I down't Liwe it when yow two fiwght." She said frowning, and Gah! She is adorable. I kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I don't like fighting with him too." I said and she smiled up at me. I can do anything for that smile.

I can feel Jacob's eyes on me.

"Come on Bella, let's go." Jacob said after sometime. And he is nervous again. I noticed one thing Jacob and Paul never talked this whole time. Paul didn't even look in his direction. Something's up. When Jacob stood up Paul was glaring at him, Jacob just ignored him and helped Bella out.

"Bye guys." Jacob said he didn't even look at me. Then he walked out. I don't get the deal with him. Sometimes he behaves like we are the best friends in the world and the other he behaves like a stranger to me. I just don't get him. As he walked out of that door, an imaginary string that tied me to him just broke off.

I got up and walked out in the backyard. I inhaled as much air as I can and then exhaled it out heavily. My eyes were watery. Why do I feel so much for him? For us?

This is wrong, so wrong on so many levels. Why I am the one suffering? Jacob and Bella are happy with what they have. Edward is happy with what he has, but me? I have nothing in the first place to be happy about.

"Hey Ellie, you ready to go?" Embry said coming through the back door. I nodded looking at him, trying to lighten up my mood and then we said our goodbyes to everyone. We started walking; I don't know where we are going.

We were walking in a comfortable silence.

"You really hate Bella don't you?" Embry said breaking the silence. He had a bag on his shoulder, maybe that's his camera and other things in it.

"I just don't get her." I said confused.

"And what are you trying to say?" He asked.

"Why the hell is she doing this? She is going to ruin it all badly." I said feeling helpless.

"How?" he asked, and I know that he is probably confused as to why am I talking like this but he was just listening to me with a smile.

We started heading towards the forest. He helped me over a broken tree.

"I don't know. She has someone that loves her so much. But still she is so determined to ruin it all. I mean why did she even want that?" I asked him knowing he doesn't have an answer to that.

"Maybe because she is doesn't want to lose him?" he said and I snorted at that.

"That's just absurd." I said.

"Maybe it's not. You know sometimes it's hard to let go of someone so close to you." He said.

"Even if by doing that you are ruining a life?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"You tell me, if Paul-"

"Where the hell does Paul come from?" I asked throwing my hands up.

"Will you just listen?" he asked narrowing his eyes and I nodded. "If Paul meets a girl and then they fell in love, wouldn't he change his priorities towards you?" he asked.

"Of course he will. Why wouldn't he?" I said.

"Wouldn't that affect you?" he asked.

"Come on Em, I get what you are saying. Yes, it will affect me, and it will take time for me to deal with it. But that doesn't mean that I will say that 'I love you Paul, I can't give you to anyone else, because I am just that selfish'." I said rolling my eyes. Of course things will change when Paul will get his life partner, I will be jealous, I will be mad but I will be happy for him, because he deserves a good life partner.

"And you know if Bella still expects any kind of romantic feelings from Jacob even after she is in love with Edward then what will you call it?" I asked. We were on the top of the cliff. It wasn't near the beach, but it is beautiful, one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I walked near the edge; it's high, but awesome.

"You can love two people at a time." He said and I turned to look at him with a soft smile on my face. He was taking out his camera but his eyes were on me.

"You can love two people Em, but you can only be _in_ love with one." I said and he smiled at me.

"You are a smart girl Elena." He said and I smiled at him.

"That I am." I said.

"You like him don't you?" he asked and I was suddenly uncomfortable.

"No, I don't like Jacob." I said shooking my head.

"I never said Jacob." He said smirking.

"Are you gonna take pictures or we are here to discuss about me?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. He walked towards me.

"Why do you hesitate in expressing your feelings? It's not important what happened in the past will happen in the future." He said and my eyes snapped at him. He knows. "I know about that."

He knows about Adrian and everything. Well maybe living with werewolves means no secrets.

"History repeats itself Embry." I don't even know why I said that.

"You are a strong girl, maybe even stronger than everyone I've known. You have that power in you, you know?" he said smiling and I just looked at him confused.

"You can make Paul say sorry, you can threaten anyone that pisses you off, and you go and punch a werewolf in the face not even thinking twice. You can make Jacob say sorry to you and talk to you properly. In short, you never take shit from anyone." He said with a chuckle, he then muttered something in the end which sounded to me like 'you have every quality of being she-alpha.' That comment didn't made sense or maybe I heard it wrong but I didn't asked him about it.

"You know you seem shy but you are quite intelligent." I complemented and he chuckled.

"Quite people are the most observant." He said and I nodded smiling. In a second there was a flash and I blinked my eyes rapidly.

"The hell Em?" I groaned.

"Aw, you are looking so sweet!" he said and I glared at him.

"You should really stop taking my pictures like this or just to tell you I am a pretty good fighter too." I said and he scoffed.

"Yeah, like you can beat someone as experienced as me." He said and I charged at him playfully. We fought playfully hitting each other lightly. Then we started taking pictures, well he was taking the pictures and I was just blabbering.

"This is just so beautiful." I said my legs were hanging of the edge. You know I am really liking it here for two reasons, one, the scene is breathtaking. The sun is low in the sky and the colors are just vibrant.

It reminds me of the morning at the beach today. It's so good that I am starting and ending my day with a sunrise and a sunset. But that uneasy feeling is increasing as the time is passing.

And two, because Embry not even once told me to shift from my place on the edge of the cliff, at last a sane person who is not worried that I'll die any moment.

"I do like him you know." I said and he turned to look at me with a smile.

"It was really unintentional, because I'd like to stay away from him, or any else boy for that matter, because I think that I am not ready for a relationship. I practically made myself clear that I was not going to involve in this kind of things for a long time because they hurt me a lot if something bad happens." I said and he nodded smiling.

"How many times have you said those lines?" he asked with a smile and I chuckled.

"Ha-ha, yeah, many times actually. But what can I do? I planned all that, but nothing is going according to my plan." I said and he shook his head.

"You were thinking that you can live your life by making plans?" he said.

"Okay fine, I know that's stupid. Will you stop being smarter than me!?" I said and he chuckled at that. I pulled the grass out and then threw them at him, he just ducked, but some were stuck on his shirt.

"But you know it's good. Jacob likes someone else, so I know that it is never going to happen between us." I said smiling and I don't know why but I was sad.

"But what if he starts liking you? What will you do then?" he asked and I frowned.

"Are you trying to make Jacob and My love story?" I asked him and he bend forward to ruffle my hair.

"No I am not; I am just trying to get what is going in your heart." He said.

"Well what'll you do after that?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'll help you two get together then." He said shrugging his shoulders and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jacob is a nice guy Ellie, he has a big heart." He said and I said getting irritated.

"Why the hell does all of you are trying to tell me how good and nice he is? I know him okay! Did I ever say anything bad about him? No I didn't! You are making it sound like if me and he doesn't get together then there will be an apocalypse! Huh." I said shooking my head.

He muttered something then. I didn't get what he was saying. He was taking pictures, he took my pictures too. I just lied on the ground, looking up at the sky. I sighed. What am I going to do with myself?

I closed my eyes only to look at a smiling face in front of me, of Jacob. He looks absolutely wonderful while smiling; the sound of his laugh is melting. The way his chest vibrates when he is laughing, the glow in his eyes.

I placed my hand on my heart and feel its rapid beating, like I've just completed a long race. But it is the effect of Jacob on me.

The hardness of his eyes, when he is angry at me. The way he roll his eyes when I say something stupid. Whenever I hug him, I touch him, the feeling in indescribable.

I am clear about one thing that I like Jacob more than I should. And maybe more than I did yesterday. He is just so heart melting.

I don't think that I should hide it anymore. Maybe I should tell him this. I know that he likes someone else, but maybe I should just try and tell him what is going with me. I know one thing for sure, that Jacob won't make fun of me, he is not that kind of person.

"What if I tell him I like him?" I said, I heard Embry move to look at me.

"Well you have to do that to know the answer." He said and I can picture the smile on his face, I had one of my own too.

This feeling is good, too good to even describe. Maybe this is it for me. My time of being happy. Finally I am going to confront him about my feelings. I am not going to think much of it, or else I'll change my decision.

I smiled brightly at him, he made me stand up and then I hugged him tightly. I am so happy right now. Maybe my life isn't as bad as I am thinking. Maybe Jacob is actually the one for me.

"So want to go home now?" he asked and I nodded.

"Hey don't forget to show me the pictures okay?" I said and he nodded.

"The honour of seeing my pictures first will be yours since you cared to accompany me." He said while saluting me and I giggled at him. My day is going so great. I am finally going to confront Jacob about my feelings. Gah! I can dance happily now.

We started walking down the cliff until Embry stiffened in the middle. Like he just heard something bad, or remembered something bad.

"What is it?" I asked turning to look at him. He looked uneasy. Suddenly a feeling hit my body.

"He's here." I said with a huge smile, maybe Seth is really rubbing off on me. Jacob is near. "Come on let's go meet him." I said smiling while grabbing his hand but he didn't even budge. "What Em?" I asked smiling a bit.

"This is not a good timing, we should go." He said as he started dragging me away. What is going on? I snatched my hands away from his grip. I looked at him, it seemed like he is in pain. He was begging me with his eyes to go away.

"Please, please just come with me." He said coming again to take me hand. I just took a step backwards. Something is wrong. Then it hit me. A sound, of a person, I know very well.

I started going in the direction of the voice, praying that it isn't something bad.

"Elena please get back!" Embry said coming after me, there was just so much pain and regret in his voice. What is happening?

I stopped when I heard Jacob's more clearly this time, I turned a bit, I can now look clearly at him and Bella? What are they doing here?

"Smoother." Jacob said, while looking at Bella. "But now I don't have enough time." He added. For what? What is he running out of time for?

"To what?" Bella said looking uneasy.

"You need to hear the truth Bella." Jacob said taking a step towards her.

"Elena, please we should go." Embry said placing his hand on my shoulder but I just shrugged it off.

"Understand all your options." Jacob said and I gulped. What is he talking about? I never knew that the next words coming out of his mouth are going to destroy everything so bad.

"I need you to know that I am in love with you." Jacob said and I stopped breathing. It didn't ever take a second for my eyes to fill with water. My heart was banging so hard against my chest, it was paining so much. All my dreams, all my feelings for him crushed into little pieces the moment those three words came out of him mouth.

I can't hear anything, it was like, in this place I am all alone and I can see only him, the person who is destroying me again.

"Elena" Embry said in a pained voice but I didn't do anything I just stood there. Listening to Jacob, the boy I like so much, pouring out his heart to some other girl.

"And I want you to choose me instead of him." Jacob said to Bella.

"I thought you understand." Bella said. "I don't feel that way for you." She said, it really doesn't matter to me now.

"I don't buy it!" Jacob said.

"What don't you buy? That's how I feel." She said.

"You feel something else for me." Jacob was determined; Bella looked around, hating this conversation. And me? I just stood there, letting him break my heart with each word he spoke. "You just won't admit it."

"So I am not gonna give it up. I am gonna fight for you." He said and then looked her in the eyes, "Until your hearts stops beating."

"Well then you're not gonna have to fight for long." Bella said.

"You're rushing into it because you are afraid you'll change your mind." Jacob reasoned.

"No I am not." Bella replied. "I know what I want."

"You wouldn't have to change for me Bella. Or say goodbye to anybody. I can give you more than him." He said and my heart shattered in million little pieces. He loves her, what the hell am I doing in between. Bella finally got what she wanted.

"I mean he can't even probably kiss you without hurting you." He said. He takes her hand in his and then placed it over his heart.

"Feel that?" he asked. "Flesh and Blood and warmth." Bella was trying to look away from him. He placed his hand gently on his face and then pulled her to him. I took a step back and my back hit a tree. Wasn't he supposed to say all that to me?

I closed my eyes tightly, too chicken to look at them kissing. The pain that shot through me crushed me. My hands were in a fists, my nails were digging were through my palms. I slide down, my eyes still closed tightly. I was having trouble breathing.

"Ellie, please don't cry." Embry's voice made me open my eyes; I slowly lifted my hands and touched my cheeks touched my cheeks, finding them wet. I am crying.

"I am so sorry." Embry said and I just shook my head smiling a little. Then with much strength I lifted myself up.

"Um… it was nice being with you Embry, but I have to go now." I said and then started walking past him.

"Elena, please, I'll drop you off." He said trying to stop me but I snatched his hands away from me.

"No!" I shouted turning back at him. "You've helped me enough Embry, I don't want it anymore. Just please for god's sake leave me alone!" I said. Tears continue flowing down my eyes. Jacob would've probably heard us by now.

I turned around and then started running away from here, away from them all. The pain in my heart was too much to describe. I had to stop in my way because the pain was so much that I wasn't even able to walk.

I don't know where I am but I was away from them, I was away from _him_. I had cuts because of the branches but I didn't stop even then.

"Ah!" I cried as I fell down on my knees clenching my stomach tightly. It just pains so much.

I was now crying openly. I clutched the grass beneath my hands tightly.

"WHY?!" I shouted looking up. I am that bad of a person? Every single person I love, you take them away from me!

I shook my head at my condition. I should just stop believing that I can ever have a happy life. Whenever I think that my life can be good, I can be happy; it all just has to fuck up!

My breath hitched, I am having trouble breathing. I just sat down, with my back against a tree. My eyes closed with a paining heart. I don't know how much time passed, neither I wanted to.

How easily Jacob said that he loves Bella? Didn't he even think of me? How can those words come out of his mouth?

"Elena" Paul's voice made me look at him. He was in pain watching me like this. I didn't even feel ashamed that he found me in this condition.

"He didn't even think about me while saying I love you to Bella. He didn't even think Paul!" I said my voice barely over a whisper, I felt like a child in front of him. It started raining heavily. The weather matched my mood just perfectly.

"Don't cry sweetie." Paul pleaded while coming near me to pull me in a hug. I just pushed him back. I stood with the support of the tree.

"I don't want to Paul, but he is making me! He is making me cry over him! And I hate that!" I said hitting his chest.

"I swear to god Elena, I'll kill him." He said but I just shook my head stepping backwards.

"I can never be happy." I said smiling bitterly.

"Don't say that!" he shrieked.

"I've always been a good daughter, a good friend, a good sister, I help people when they need it, yeah, I get a little violent, but I never mean any harm Paul. But it's still not good enough." I complained. "I can never be good enough."

"That's not true Elena! Don't let a stupid guy ruin you. He is not worth it, he is not worth you." He said and I sighed heavily. My tears were now mixed with the rain.

"I am falling in love with him Paul." I said. I can't really tell whether he is crying or not. "It hurts me here." I said pointing at my heart.

"I know that he is a bad news. I know that he liked someone else but still I let my heart fall for him, like him. Who is stupid here? Me! I always knew what he felt about Bella but I never stopped myself! You know, I can never make a decision when it comes to him, it's like everything works on its own." I said looking down. My head was aching pretty badly. My eyes were hurting.

"I like him more than I should, but he loves someone else. He freaking loves her! It's never going to work out." I said as more tears flew down my cheeks.

Paul walked near me. He placed his hand under my chin and made me look up at him.

"It is his loss sweetie, he can't see what he has." He said trying to make me feel better.

"Maybe this time he is not the one losing here Paul, maybe this time it is me who is going to lose everything." I said, I took a heavy breath and then tried to compose myself.

"You know how funny it is, I am crying here so much, but still I am thinking about him, his heartbreak over the rejection of Bella. He must be devastated." I said. I hate myself for thinking all this. But this feeling is something entirely different.

"You are two broken hearts Elena. Two broken hearts can never heal each other." Paul said and I looked up at him, smiling at my bestest friend in the world, my strength.

"That's why I have to heal my heart, Pao. To be his strength." I said determined to do what I have thought.

"You know just today I realised my true feelings for him. You know it may sound weird, but I always feel like something is binding me to him. Like I can know his exact location in a crowd of thousand people. When he smiles I feel like I am the one smiling, every time he is near me I am always happy." I said trying to make sense.

"I understand what you are trying to say." Paul said smoothly. I can't ignore the pain in his voice.

"One good friend of mine made me see that Love is never about being together, it is about letting the person go, just to see if they love you enough to stay. If Jacob is happy with Bella, then I'll let him be. I'll never come in their way and I will be a good friend of him. Because if we are meant to be then there _will_ be _us_." I felt like crying so badly, but I can't let myself break, not now. The rain died down to small sprinkling.

"When did you fall in love with him so much?" Paul asked and I stopped in my tracks. His eyes were red, he has been crying. I turned around and looked at him for a minute. Then I slowly replied biting my lips.

"I don't know Paul, maybe the first time I looked at him?" I said and then continued walking.

I don't know when I started loving him so much, the first time I saw him or over the time being with him. Out of every guy, he stood out the most. He is the one whose one decision can affect me more than anyone else. When did I give him those rights?

I never did. It has always been his rights. Now when I think about Adrian, it didn't pain me much. Now when I even think about what we used to share, didn't even felt like love, because that wasn't. That wasn't love that was just a new type of feeling for me. Adrian was a just a guy who showed interest in me and I wronged it for love.

If what I feel for Adrian was love, then I don't know what to call what I feel for Jacob.

I was just inches apart to tell him about my feelings. To tell him that I like him so much. But everything changes in that few minutes.

But now I am sure that no one can ever acquire the place he has in my heart.

Love is a silly thing isn't it. Days ago I wanted to kill him and now I can kill anyone that tries to hurt him.

I know what I have to do. I will support him, I will be there for him, and I will do anything to make him happy. Because over the time I am sure of one thing that fighting with him hurts me too. But this doesn't mean that I'll let him use me or insult me. I'll stay away from him, but if he needs me then I'll be a good friend to him.

I know that saying all this easy but doing isn't. I know that I am trying to be a good person; I know that it will break me more and more, but I'll try. Because I know what his one smile can do to me. Finally I am starting to understand the meaning of love. Finally I am putting someone else ahead of me.

I never thought that I will think of someone before me. Look, what he has done to me.

I just want one thing from god, strength. Strength to look him with someone else, to be with him when he is talking about someone else, to look in his eyes and find love for someone else. And god has to do this for me, because I deserve this. I was walking in the dark, tripping down, because I just wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

I am just afraid that I won't be able to do it alone, because it'll be too much for me to handle at times.

Something warm grabbed my hand and I looked beside me to see Paul by my side.

"I am with you, always." He said and I smiled through my tears at him. I know that I can always count on him. I can see him clearly in this dark. I tightly grabbed his hand and started walking, in complete silence. My tears never stopped, and I never let them either. We walked in the dark, but this time Paul didn't let me fall.

I can walk up to Jacob and can tell him that I like him, but that'll just ruin everything. We both need time to pull ourselves together. And I am willing to give him all the time he needs. I will fight for him, I'll be with him.

I know that there is something strong between us. Something which I don't know about but he does, I am not gonna let him hurt me again. The choice is not his anymore, because I am not an option for him. We just have to see whether the bond is strong enough to stay together or it is just another heartbreak for me.

I'll try, but if it doesn't work out, then this'll be the end for me.

The choice between love and hate is just inches apart.

**********A/N: Hey,,.. so How was it? I really don't have much to say... Maybe you can tell me what you all thought of it? I will be waiting for your Reviews... Thanks a lot! I really sincerely love you all... Please bear with me even if I am being a pain :)**

**********Leave A Review :D**


End file.
